


Pearls of Wisdom

by Greysgate



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Danny Whump, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 182,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greysgate/pseuds/Greysgate
Summary: A fortune cookie and a lot of reflection makes Jack face how he feels about Daniel.





	1. A Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> This was the 2007 Best SG Slash Fiction winner. I'm a little proud of that.
> 
> It could use some additional revisions because the tenses are all over the place, but I want to get it posted here, so hopefully I'll shape it up later when I have the time.
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy!

Jack lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was one of those silent winter nights when the whole universe was hushed, not a creature stirring anywhere. The quiet was deafening and as he lay contemplating in the wee hours, thinking about how he had come to this place in time. _  
_

The fortune cookie was what started it. He’d ordered Chinese take-out after returning from their latest mission, and at the end of his meal he cracked open that rice flour confection just to read the slip of paper baked inside. For nearly ten minutes he’d stared at it, then wadded the paper up and thrown it in the trash. _  
_

_“The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.”  
_

He’d been thinking about Daniel, about what had happened to him this time and how close they’d come _yet again_ to losing him. 

That innocent little slip of paper brought the past into sharp focus, images reeling through Jack’s mind, pushing at him until he had no choice but to pay attention. 

The journey had started with the sarcophagus and Daniel’s addiction. That was when Jack had taken the first step. And Daniel had been right there with him…

* * *

 

Moments earlier, Daniel had been pointing Jack’s gun at his C.O., those blue eyes wild, his sweaty face pulled into a grimace of agony as Daniel struggled with himself for control. He broke down in tears, his soul fractured from the addiction he struggled to resist. Instantly, Jack was beside him, holding him close, assuring him that everything would be all right. He knew, because he’d been there himself. He’d been content just to sit there in that splash of light spilling into the darkened room, holding the younger man in his arms. 

It had taken a few more minutes for Daniel to summon the strength to get to his feet, leaning heavily on Jack as they made their way back to the infirmary. Dr. Fraiser strapped him down to the bed for another day before releasing him. He was not, however, free to return home right away. 

“I’m remanding you to the base, Doctor Jackson,” she said sternly, signing off his release papers. “I’ve made arrangements with General Hammond for you to stay in one of the VIP suites for an extended period. You’re well enough to be discharged from the infirmary but still a little too shaky to be on your own just yet.” 

She smiled up at Jack and gave him a wink. “I think I know where to find somebody to look after you till you’re strong enough to handle that on your own.” 

Daniel just nodded wearily and said nothing. 

“Just as a safety precaution, Colonel,” Janet added seriously, “I’d like you to confiscate his access cards and ID badges so he can’t wander about the base willy-nilly. We shouldn’t need any SFs on his six but I’d just like to make sure he’s got help handy wherever he goes.” 

Jack gave her a mock bow. “We’ll be attached at the hip, per doctor’s orders.” 

Turning to the archaeologist, he clapped his friend on the shoulder. “First thing, Daniel is for you to have a bath. You’re a little ripe after being strapped to that bed for three days.” 

“The nurses gave me sponge baths,” Daniel confessed to his friend, the declaration followed by a slight, embarrassed smile. 

Jack’s eyebrows lifted. “And I’m sure you all enjoyed it, but trust me, you need a _real_ bath. Then dinner in the commissary, followed by a good night’s sleep.” 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Dr. Fraiser told Daniel cheerfully, “but you shouldn’t be alone, even in the shower. In fact, maybe the Colonel could scrub your back for you.” 

She winked again and smiled as she scribbled on a piece of paper. “This is a prescription for sleeping pills, which I think you’ll probably need for a day or two. If you’ll give this to Nurse Chambers, she’ll fix you right up.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Daniel murmured, taking the slip of paper and walking away, head down, barely able to keep his feet. 

Jack gave her a lazy salute, pivoted on his heel and grabbed Daniel’s right hand, pulling his arm up and over Jack’s shoulders to help support him and keep him steady as they made their way to the elevator. 

Once in the VIP suite, Jack took possession of Daniel’s access cards and ID, stuffing them in one of his trouser pockets. The younger man took a seat on the bed and Jack went into the tiny bathroom, turning on the water to set the temperature and undressing down to his boxers. He poked his head out the door to see Daniel stretched out on the bed, eyes closed. 

“Up and at ‘em, Daniel,” he called. “Get naked and get in here. You need any help with your clothes?” 

Daniel sighed and didn’t move. “I think… I might. I’m pretty wiped. That fistfight took a lot out of me and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of it.” 

“I know.” Jack came to the bed and bent over the supine man, unfastening his trousers. Pulling on one wrist, he brought Daniel upright again and whisked his T-shirt off over his head. Rather than let the man lie down again, he drew Daniel to his feet, squatted and yanked his pants and boxers off. Unfortunately, he got a good whiff of B.O. on his way back to his feet. 

“Whoa! That’s just too—“ 

“Jack,” Daniel whined. “I _know_ I stink and I hate it. _Please_ don’t rub it in.” 

O’Neill held his breath and put his arm around Daniel’s waist, towing him into the bathroom and guiding him under the stream of water. Jack stepped out of his shorts and got into the narrow stall behind the other man, closing the door after them. “Sorry it’s such close quarters but I don’t think you’d make it to the showers in the locker room. Nothin’ personal if we, you know, bump or somethin’.” 

“No offense taken, Jack. You could have your way with me right now and not get a fight. I’m too tired to care.” Daniel put his face into the water and leaned on his palms against the tiled wall, making no effort to wash himself. 

Jack grabbed the little bottle of generic shampoo, poured some into his hand and pulled Daniel’s head out of the spray just far enough to get to his hair. The Colonel rubbed the solution into those greasy, sweaty strands and rubbed until he had it worked up into a nice lather, then scrubbed at Daniel’s scalp with his fingertips. 

“Oh, that feels _goooood_ ,” Daniel purred softly. 

“Keep talkin’ like that, and you’ll be doin’ your own hair,” Jack snapped. “I’m not seducing you, just makin’ you socially acceptable.”  

Daniel whispered a chuckle. “Still feels good, Jack. In a completely normal, not whacked-out-by-sensory-overindulgence-via-sarcophagus-addiction kind of way.” 

Jack stayed quiet, finishing up on the shampoo and pushing Daniel under the spray to rinse. He came out spluttering and leaned on the wall again. 

“Better hurry,” Daniel admonished breathlessly. “I don’t think I’ll have the strength to stand for much longer.” 

Jack unwrapped the soap and tossed the paper over the top of the glass door. Rubbing the little bar over Daniel’s back, arms and sides, he washed as quickly as he could, then turned the man around and put the soap into his hand. “You get to wash your front. I’ll wait till you’re done, in case you can’t finish.” 

“My head is spinning, Jack,” Daniel told him. “I don’t think I’m gonna make it.” 

Biting back a growl of frustration, Jack took the soap back and lathered up a washcloth, rubbing it briskly all over the other man’s torso and legs. “Spread ‘em,” he ordered harshly and quickly, impersonally scrubbed Daniel’s privates – not as thoroughly as he washed himself, just enough to get the job done.

“That’ll have to do, Daniel.” 

“It’s fine,” he panted, leaning heavily against the wall as the water sluiced off the soap. First step outside the stall, Daniel’s knees gave and Jack helped him sit down on the nearby toilet. “God, I’m such a mess. I’m sorry, Jack.” 

Handing him a towel, Jack let Daniel sit while he dried himself off. As he stepped back into his boxers, he saw that the younger man was making an effort to pull the towel over his shoulders, but very slowly. Even that small movement seemed to take incredible effort.  Jack took it from him and ruffled it over the mass of long, wet hair, then stroked it roughly over Daniel’s face, shoulders, chest and back. 

“Stay right there. I’ll go to the locker room and bring you some clean clothes,” Jack ordered, draping the towel over Daniel’s lap. He was in the same position when Jack returned, hunched over, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. It took both of them to get Daniel dressed again and once that was accomplished, Jack helped his friend totter over to the bed, pressing Daniel’s hairbrush into his hand. 

“Maybe I’ll just turn in,” Daniel suggested. “I feel like I’m a hundred years old.” 

“You need to _eat_. You’ve had an IV plugged into you and been drugged out of your mind for three days. Doctor’s orders.” 

“There’s no way I can walk that far.” 

“I’ll sign out a wheelchair. Stay put till I get back.” 

“Like I have a choice?” Daniel griped. “I’ll just go run a marathon while you’re gone.” 

Jack bent over and looked his friend in the eye, cracking a grin. “Now _that’s_ the snarky-ologist we all know and love! Keep ‘em coming.” He patted the man on the shoulder and left in search of wheels. 

Fifteen minutes later, Daniel sat at a commissary table staring at a bowl of chicken noodle soup as if it might eat him instead of the other way around. “I’m thinking this is not such a good idea, Jack. My stomach’s revolting.” 

“So was the rest of you before that shower. Eat up.” 

With a heavy sigh, Daniel picked up his spoon and dutifully began to shovel the liquid into his mouth, avoiding the wide, flat noodles and tiny bits of chicken and vegetables. Halfway through the bowl his eyelids began to grow heavy and his head wobbled on his neck. “Falling asleep, here,” he reported to his friend, waving one finger in the air like a flag of surrender. 

Jack rose from his seat, pulled the wheelchair out from underneath the table and set his own tray of food into Daniel’s lap. “I’ll finish that in your room,” he explained. “Let me dispose of your stuff and we’ll be on our way to beddie-bye.” 

“I’m not a child, Jack,” Daniel groused dispiritedly. 

Patting the man on the shoulder as he moved back behind the chair, Jack said softly, “I know, but I am!” 

Back in the room, Jack put his unfinished meal on a small desk and turned down the double bed, helping Daniel into it. As soon as the younger man was settled beneath the covers, he was fast asleep -- without the prescribed sleeping pills -- and Jack was pretty sure he’d be out for the rest of the night. Returning to the desk, he finished off his meal, brushed his teeth and then stripped down to his boxers to get ready for bed himself. It had been a very trying day and he was tired. 

Just as he flipped back the covers on the other side of the bed, Daniel moaned. 

“Oh, God, Jack!  I knew dinner was a bad idea.” He rolled slowly toward the side of the bed and tried to sit up. “Not gonna make it—“ 

Jack instinctively grabbed the waste bin and darted around the bed, holding it under Daniel’s chin just as his last meal came back up. With one hand on Daniel’s back, Jack waited patiently until the ordeal was over, stroking gently, murmuring softly as he had with Charlie when his son had been sick and vomiting. When it was over, he retreated to the bathroom and dampened a second washcloth, bringing it back to press against Daniel’s forehead and cheeks, gently wiping his face as he recovered. 

Daniel lay back against the pillow and Jack sat on the edge of the bed, stroking the cloth over his teammate’s pale face, leaving it folded across his forehead. Jack got up, rinsed out the waste bin and brought it back into the bedroom, putting it in handy reach for Daniel at the side of the bed. Then he poured a little mouthwash into one of the little Dixie cups that came with the suite and took it to his friend. 

“Rinse and spit,” he ordered. 

Daniel obeyed without protest. “Thanks, Jack.” He lay back in the bed with another sigh. 

“Any time, Daniel.”

Jack turned out the lights and headed for the bed. It took him a moment to realize there was still light in the room, albeit dim, and sat up to locate the source. Since the VIP quarters were located well underground, there would be no natural light filtering in through a window, so to help visitors find their way around during the night, small phosphorescent panels had been installed near doorways, almost at floor level. The devices didn’t put out enough illumination to keep anyone awake but provided a soft glow similar to blue-green moonlight. 

Jack approved. If Daniel needed anything in the middle of the night, he wouldn’t have to struggle in total darkness to find what he needed. With a glance at his bed partner, he turned his back to the man and let his body relax. 

The bed was small for two men their size; Jack could feel Daniel close at his back. 

“ ‘Night, Jack. And… thank you.” 

“ ’Night, Daniel. Wake me if you need anything.” 

For a long time, Jack lay awake, listening to the other man’s breathing. Daniel’s sleep was troubled and he tossed and turned in the bed. Eventually, Jack’s own weariness won out and he slept but when he wakened in the morning, it was still dark in the room and it took a couple of seconds to get his bearings. 

Then he realized the tickle under his chin was hair… Daniel’s hair. The other man was curled up against Jack’s chest. Daniel’s hands were loosely tucked beneath his chin as if he were hugging himself, but the most surprising thing was that Jack had one arm beneath Daniel’s head and the other draped over the younger man’s waist, holding him close. And Jack’s upper leg lay possessively across Daniel’s thigh. 

Jack didn’t move. He listened to Daniel’s breathing, realizing the man was still asleep. Any sudden movement might wake him and they’d both be embarrassed to death. Worse still was that, in concert with the usual morning rise in testosterone levels, Jack was getting a hard-on. 

He willed that away, desperately needing to make a trip to the bathroom but that was going to take some time. Slowly, imperceptibly, Jack lifted his leg and moved it beneath the covers until it was off the other man and started to move his upper arm. The lower one would be a problem because not only was it pinned under Daniel’s head, but the limb had also gone completely numb. Jack eased backward slightly on his pillow so he could see Daniel’s face. 

Jackson twitched and sighed, and Jack froze. “Sh’re,” the sleeper whispered and tilted his face upward. One arm snaked out and slid over Jack’s ribs, pulling him closer and then Daniel’s lips touched Jack’s in a tender kiss. 

Instantly Daniel’s eyes flew open and he jerked backward, obviously horrified. 

“You were dreaming about Sha’re,” Jack admitted nonchalantly, “and I obviously wasn’t fast enough to get out of range.” 

“Did I just…” 

“Kiss me? _I’ll_ never tell.” Jack scootched backward on the mattress, dragging his right arm with him. “You wanna get off me? My arm’s asleep.” 

Daniel jerked his head up and propped up on one elbow, his eyes widened with shock. When Jack had repossessed his errant limb, Daniel collapsed on the pillow again and covered his face with both hands. “Sorry about that. You know I’d never… I mean, I’m _married_.” 

“I know.” Jack sat up and started massaging his arm, tingling needles of sensation lighting it up as the blood flow resumed to nourish starved nerves. “Neither would I.” 

“I know. God, Jack! I never meant…” 

“Of course not. You’re not…” 

“No. No, I’m not.” 

“And neither am I. Just so we’re clear.” 

That had been the first step on the journey. It hadn’t really bothered Jack that Daniel kissed him in his sleep. It had brought a moment of tender warmth, a reminder that Daniel was in love with a wonderful woman who would one day reclaim him. Both men understood it had been only an accident and it was brushed off without the slightest bit of guilt or discomfort and then it had been forgotten, never crossing Jack’s mind for a long time… 

Until Daniel was infected by Machello’s little de-Gou’alding bug. 

Jack walked down the white corridor with Dr. MacKenzie, his insides churning. Losing Daniel like this was eating him up inside, because there was nothing for him to fight, no way to save the man from his own mind and now that Teal’c was sick, too, Jack felt immeasurably helpless. 

“…just like last time,” MacKenzie was saying. “Keep your distance. Remain calm. No quick movements and if he becomes agitated—“ 

“I know,” Jack rasped. “Call the guys in the white coats. I remember.” 

He watched the doctor unlock the door to Daniel’s cell, saw the man pacing the padded white room through the glass, wobbly on his feet from the medication, trying to keep his balance with one hand on the wall. The sight tore Jack up and he glared at MacKenzie as the door swung open to allow him inside. 

“Is Teal’c sick?” Daniel demanded, not even looking up at him, just continuing to pace the spongy floor. 

“Yes, Daniel. He’s very ill. Junior’s dying.” 

Daniel stopped walking and turned to face his visitor. “Then I’m _right_! There’s something _in_ him, Jack. It’s killing his symbiote. You’ve _got_ to get me out of here.”

He stumbled then, his back crashing against the wall. He slid downward, landing on his butt and then he started to cry. “Please, Jack. _Please_ get me out of here. I’m not sick anymore. These drugs they’ve got me on… I can’t think. I _have_ to think. I have to help _Teal’c_.”

And in his heart, Jack knew his friend was right. His gut had told him that from the first moment Daniel had told him he wasn’t crazy. Jack had listened to everyone else long enough, and the bond he shared with this man was going full tilt with alarms. 

“Screw MacKenzie,” Jack growled at last. He strode across the room and sat down beside his friend, long legs stretched out in front of him. He put his arms around Daniel and held him close, stroking his newly short hair. “It’s okay, Daniel. I’m here,” O’Neill said softly. 

“We’ve gotta help Teal’c,” Daniel sniffled, clutching him in return, “but I can’t… my mind is so… it’s just mush. Jumbled mush! I can’t keep focused. It’s the _drugs_ , Jack. There’s nothing wrong with me now.” 

“I won’t let ‘em give you any more,” Jack promised. “We’ll get you clear and then we’ll go see Teal’c. We’ll _find a way_ , Daniel. I’ll help you.” 

Daniel started sobbing then, his hands gripping the BDU jacket tightly. For a long time, Jack just held him, kissing the top of the younger man’s head, his hands stroking over Daniel’s shoulders and back, murmuring soft words of comfort. In time, Daniel’s sobs quieted and he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around Jack’s waist, face buried against Jack’s chest. 

O’Neill closed his eyes and savored the warmth, enjoying the closeness. He waited for Daniel to rouse, for the drugs to lose their hold on him and let his mind drift. Jack remembered how dear to him this man was and all they’d been through together. 

He remembered that night in the VIP quarters, and all the other nights that followed during Daniel’s recovery from the sarcophagus addiction. Every time they went to bed, they’d start out back to back, and every morning when they awakened, Daniel would be wrapped around him or he around the other man, cuddled up together as close as lovers. 

Jack still remembered that kiss, warm on his lips, and how loved it made him feel. That it was meant for Daniel’s wife had made it no less precious. Daniel trusted him more than he trusted _anyone_ else, and the fact that they could brush off what happened without embarrassment was testament to how deeply they felt for each other. 

Just as the embrace they now shared. Beneath Jack’s hands he could feel the thick slabs of muscle, relaxed in sleep. Daniel was a big, strong man, built for power, but the way he wore his clothes so loose and baggy, the way he shrank into his seat or against the wall when people _really_ looked at him, gave the impression that he was frail or fragile. The way he acted made people see him differently than what was actually _there_. 

Jack knew, though. He’d been a victim of that camouflage as well, seeing Daniel as someone who needed looking after because he couldn’t take care of himself, because he was small and delicate. _Until they’d had that battle in the storage room when Daniel escaped the infirmary._ Jack tasted some of that unleashed strength and Daniel had all but wiped the floor with him. Had the Colonel not been Special Ops trained, he wouldn’t have stood a chance. He’d lost his pistol in the fight anyway, because his opponent was way smarter than he was and an unleashed beast as well. Daniel’s _love_ for Jack was the only thing that kept O’Neill from getting killed. 

Daniel was a forceful man whose greatest strength was gentleness and in that moment, as Jack held him in his arms, he realized that he _loved_ this man more than he’d ever cared about anyone who’d ever served with him. They understood each other, respected each other, in a way Jack had never before felt.

He made a vow to protect and to support Daniel Jackson, promising never to leave him alone again. 

When his back started to cramp, Jack petted Daniel awake. He seemed better, clearer-headed and that was good enough for the Colonel. It was no small feat to get Daniel signed out and away from MacKenzie, but as soon as that was done, Jack took his friend back to the base. 

They’d sorted everything out, and Daniel had finally been cleared of his “condition.” 

That night, Jack’s house had felt far too empty and he’d ended up going to Daniel’s apartment and sleeping on the couch. He knew the other man wouldn’t have refused him the bed, but he didn’t want to ask.

After all, Daniel was still married, still hopeful that he’d find Sha’re. 

Then they had found her, and just as suddenly she was gone. Daniel was distant after that. He needed time to grieve, and Jack gave that to him.

Jack had done his best to put some distance between himself and the other man, so they could go on as friends and function as a unit… but then there was Ke’ra, and Jack had been irrationally furious with Daniel. Of course, she’d been an evil bitch in the end, but they’d got that sorted out without losing their archaeologist to the witch. 

When that was over, Jack went fishing. Just a quick weekend trip, all by himself, to do some thinking. While the red and white float bobbed up and down in the water, Jack finally realized why he’d been so upset with Daniel’s obvious flirtations with the woman. 

He was _jealous_ of her. 

That one thought brought up the past in a whole _other_ light. 

_That kiss._

Jack hadn’t been upset by it because he’d _enjoyed_ it. The way he’d clung to Daniel as they slept… that was because he _enjoyed_ holding him, wanted him close, and the time in the mental institution when his hands had stroked Daniel’s body… the reasons were as much selfish as for Daniel’s comfort. He’d _wanted_ to touch that body, to _hold_ Daniel and _kiss_ him. 

He’d wanted to _make love_ to Daniel Jackson. 

Colonel Jack O’Neill couldn’t do that, couldn’t have those kinds of thoughts. So he buried them so deep not even Urgo knew they were there. The anger Jack spewed at Daniel during that undercover assignment had been real enough, though all the rest of it was a lie. Part of Jack was trying to push the archaeologist away and Daniel had bought it. 

That had told Jack plenty. Even after they made up when the assignment was finished and the truth made known, Daniel had kept him at arm’s length. Jack accepted that. It was for the best. 

However, when they’d gotten stuck in that time loop and Daniel made the suggestion that he could do anything he wanted without repercussions… 

Jack listened to Daniel’s half question, dropped his spoon into his Froot Loops and stood up. “You want an answer? Come with me.” He left the commissary and headed straight for the elevator with Daniel and Carter in tow. When Jack heard them talking, he turned back to them and said, “Sorry, Carter. You’re taking this conversation off. Daniel, we’re going to your office.” 

Moments later, the two men stood in the quiet room, lights low, door closed, staring into each other’s eyes. 

“So,” Daniel prodded. “What do you think?” 

“I think I want to kiss you, Daniel,” Jack said brusquely. And he did. 

Daniel’s hands came up and pushed him off instantly. “What the hell! Jack, are you all right?” He looked insulted and a little scared. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Jack decided on a subtler approach. “Okay, let’s sit down and talk about this.” Daniel took the chair at his desk, motioning for Jack to grab one from the workstation. Jack rolled his chair up to Daniel and looked straight into those blue eyes.

“How do you feel about me, Daniel?” 

For a moment, the other man was speechless.  “Well, I… You know I care about you. Always have.” 

“You care about _everybody_ ,” Jack shot back. “I know I’m special to you.” His eyebrows lifted and he glanced away briefly. “I don’t know _why_ , since I’m such an asshole most of the time - especially to you - but I know you feel differently about me than just about anybody else. We’re close.”

He studied his friend’s confused face. “Hell, we finish each other’s sentences most of the time... Like an old married couple.” 

“I know. That’s scary, sometimes, that we think so much alike and are such polar opposites.” Daniel swallowed hard but his voice softened. “Jack, what’s this about? Why did you kiss me?” 

“Because I’m in love with you,” Jack answered honestly. “I want to know how you feel about me.” He could ask this now, because Daniel wouldn’t remember in the next loop. Jack was free to say or do anything he wanted. 

Daniel didn’t move. Emotions flashed over his face: shock, realization, embarrassment, resignation and revulsion. “I _don’t_ want to be your lover, Jack. I’m not… I like _women_.” 

Hanging his head with a sigh, Jack felt his heart crumble into dust. “That’s kinda what I thought.” He looked up again. “You won’t remember any of this next time loop, so I have to ask. Just this once, will you let me touch you and kiss you?” 

Daniel sat up straight, his feet pushing his chair farther away from Jack’s. “What time loop?” 

As patiently as he could, Jack explained. “You won’t have to deal with any emotional repercussions, Daniel. I’ll even quit the SGC if you want, right now, today. Give Hammond my resignation and everything, if you’ll just say _yes_. I’m not asking you to have sex with me. Just let me hold you and kiss you. _Just this once_ and never again.” 

Jack felt his heart breaking. It had taken every ounce of his courage to ask and now he was defenseless; the look in Daniel’s eyes was answer enough. The man was afraid of him, pushing back in his chair as far away as he could get. 

“No, Jack. I just don’t feel that way about you. I’m sorry. I can’t.” 

Unable to speak, Jack had risen from his seat, walked out into the corridor and closed the door after himself. Then he’d gone directly to the armory, checked out a pistol, loaded it and blown his brains out to stop the unbearable agony. 

Next loop, he bolted from the commissary and bounced off Teal’c’s chest in the doorway. 

“We must talk, O’Neill,” the Jaffa intoned gravely. 

“No,” Jack shot back, easing past the big man and rushing for the nearest escape hatch. Riding an elevator to the surface would be too long standing in one spot, doing absolutely nothing, possibly encountering others he really didn’t want to see, and Jack couldn’t take that at the moment. He needed to move; he needed air; he needed _out_ of that damned loop. 

Teal’c followed him and when the Colonel climbed out into the cool, fresh morning air he just sucked in deep breaths of the stuff, trying to compose himself. The pain was too raw, too deep. He needed… 

Jack closed his eyes. He hunkered down on the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees, dropped his head and began to rock. He needed _Daniel_ and couldn’t have him. He concentrated on breathing, inhale and exhale, letting all the anguish flow away. 

“O’Neill.” 

The Colonel didn’t answer. He just kept rocking and breathing. 

“What happened?” Teal’c asked him, laying one hand gently on his shoulder. 

Jack shook his head. Teal’c _would_ remember whatever he said to him. Teal’c would _know_ … A groan escaped O’Neill. The Jaffa’s question resulted from what he remembered from the previous loop. He was aware of what Jack had done in the armory. He probably even saw the body and then had to spend the rest of the loop alone with his grief… and with the other members of SG-1. 

“You left no note,” the big man continued gently. “We did not understand why you would take your own life, my friend.” 

He paused. “There was an investigation. When word reached DanielJackson, he rushed to the armory. Dr. Fraiser tried to hold him back but when he saw your body…” Teal’c shook his head. “His mind could not accept that you had killed yourself. He ceased to speak, to move on his own. Dr. Fraiser called the condition catatonic shock.”

 He squeezed the Colonel’s shoulder. “O’Neill, was there something… more?” 

Jack shook his head again. “I couldn’t bear…” His insides were cracking. He started to shake. 

He could imagine Daniel in his mind’s eye, standing in the crowd at the armory doorway. Daniel would have blamed himself for Jack’s death in that short space of time before the loop rewound. It had been an act of mercy after all, being trapped in that loop. The knowledge of what Daniel suffered** brought fresh agony to the Colonel’s soul, threatening to tear him apart. 

Teal’c’s arm eased around his shoulders. “Do not despair. We will find the solution to ending the time loop, I promise you,” he offered warmly. “Perhaps you might take the time to do something enjoyable to relieve the stress.” 

Obviously, Teal’c thought it was the frustration of the recurring day that sent him over the edge. The Jaffa had seen Jack growling and doodling with condiments in the commissary, watched him grow more and more irritated at being trapped in the endless day to the point where he had begun to question his own sanity. Jack decided to let him keep thinking that was the problem… which contributed to his suffering but wasn’t the most important factor in his recent uncharacteristic behavior.

He inhaled deeply and relaxed. In time, perhaps he could forget what had passed between himself and Daniel, especially if he worked hard to take his mind off that disaster. 

He took up pottery for starters, spending a lot of time working that wheel. It was calming and peaceful and eventually a sense of manic fun set in. Golf in the ‘gate room followed and then Jack went in a totally different direction, handing in his resignation and kissing Carter under Hammond’s nose just for the hell of it.

Daniel would never know Jack’s true feelings, and neither would anyone else. 

They’d come close to the surface when Daniel had been on the balcony of his apartment and Jack talked him down. The rage Jack showered over Daniel in the ‘gate room as the younger man sat beside the dead android, Reese… that had simply been a reaction to the danger, fuelled by Jack’s passion for the man who was so reckless with his own safety, who believed he could help everybody if given a chance. 

_That_ was what killed Daniel in the end. Jack watched him die, watched him ascend and even in those few moments of shared consciousness while Jacob worked to save the younger man, Jack _still_ managed to keep the depth of his feelings hidden. Daniel never knew how much he was loved. 

The last few years they had together, Jack had heaped little but anger on Daniel’s head. It was a self-defense mechanism, trying to hold his broken heart together in the only way he knew how – by pushing the one he loved most away.

That was why Daniel left him in the end.

Daniel believed Jack didn’t want him around. 

Even in death, however, Daniel couldn’t leave him alone. O’Neill had awakened in Ba’al’s sarcophagus over and over, only to be thrown into that cell where Jackson’s ghost would come to haunt him. Time and again, Jack would rail at him and make demands. Even in death, Jack sought to push that beautiful, comforting spirit away. 

When they arrived on Abydos at Daniel’s behest, nothing had changed. Daniel seemed darker, somehow, less hopeful but Jack hadn’t seen it and when Carter told Hammond that she thought Daniel was gone for good after the mission was over…

Jack’s heart had shattered all over again. She was right, of course. Daniel _would_ have sacrificed himself for Abydos. Since the people were gone, he’d given the last of himself and lost. 

When Jack got home that night, he’d shut himself off completely. He watched television, locating a hockey game that would go perfectly with his beer. Only the brew was flat, the game unexciting and he’d turned it off in the second period.

Nothing mattered anymore. He walked through his life in a daze, attending the odd funeral here and there for SGC personnel they lost without a glimmer of sorrow, making expected jokes that he no longer found funny, watching over his team as duty demanded and bringing them home safely at the end of each mission. 

He felt nothing at all. Even his own life didn’t matter anymore, as long as he got the job done and his people home and Jack thought that was the best way to finish the rest of his sorry life. 

His journey of a thousand miles wouldn’t be over till they buried him, but at least now he knew that he’d be walking the path alone.

* * *

 _“Good things come to those who wait.”_

Jack decided he was going to have to stop eating Chinese, or at least, reading the fortunes in the damned cookies. He had put the slip of paper into his jacket pocket and taken it home for some reason, placing it on the mantle and contemplating it for a long time afterward. Daniel was home again, descended and back where he belonged, despite the dull welcome he’d gotten from his former C.O. Carter was the one who had convinced him to return, because she was still in touch with her emotions. That was what tipped the scales in SG-1’s favor; Daniel needed that emotional connection that Jack could no longer provide. 

O’Neill remembered the way Daniel had brushed off Carter’s hand, keeping her from touching him. That was a sign that the Colonel recognized and that was how he intended to play it. _Hands off._ Don’t touch. He could do that. 

Jack thought about that moment in the locker room, suiting up for their first mission together again, when Daniel had seen the photo of Charlie on the locker door. Both of them had been casual about it, as Daniel latched onto a memory of their first mission to Abydos. Jack had been about to leave and Daniel added, “I remember enough.” 

There had been such weight to that admission that, for a moment, Jack was concerned. Then his armor slid smoothly back into place as they’d gone to hunt Anubis. Jack had no problem letting Daniel loose on board that ship. If the newly descended-being got killed, it would be tough luck. There would be another funeral to attend and this time Daniel would get a headstone and a grave... _providing_ they brought home a body. 

Everybody died eventually, and though Daniel had an astounding record of beating the odds, someday he’d buy the farm. Jack was prepared for that. It wouldn’t warrant tears or sorrow, because he was past all that. 

Nothing could touch him anymore, and there was nothing to wait for but the end. He felt like he was sleepwalking through his life, unable to touch anyone. He was cold and dead inside, even worse than he’d been on Abydos the first time. 

Then they’d stepped aboard that alien ship with all the frozen passengers and Daniel brought some of them home in his head. When Jack regained consciousness in the infirmary, he’d asked about his team. It took a couple of tries before he figured out they weren’t answering about Daniel and then Dr. Fraiser gave him the news. 

As soon as he’d been able, he’d gone to the observation room to take a look for himself. 

Daniel’s body was there, all right, walking around and talking but it wasn’t him doing any of that. He’d watched for hours, met with Janet and heard her tell them what to expect. They were losing Daniel and all they could do was watch helplessly. Jack couldn’t even go into the room, couldn’t touch him, couldn’t tell Daniel that they were trying everything in their power to help him, because Daniel was in a coma somewhere inside the mess those aliens made of his mind. 

He listened to the little boy, Keenin, and suddenly he was back on his front porch with Charlie in his arms, telling his son that his grandmother had died, helping the boy with his grief. Something tore loose inside Jack’s soul, hot and fierce and spilled out through the tear, filling him up with rage and pain... _and_ _love_. He heard the arrogant sovereign giving orders and stormed out of the observation room, ready to take out the SFs on guard if they didn’t let him in. 

They saw the murder in his eyes and kept out of his way. He confronted the king and threatened him, knowing there was no way he could carry through with his promise but needing to make it anyway. He’d fight for Daniel or die trying. If those folks needed a place to be, they could have him instead, even if it drove him crazy. He’d been a breath away from making the offer to Fraiser when Carter came up with her plan to save the survivors of that ship. 

The ship’s officer made a noble sacrifice to save Daniel in exchange for the help they’d given his people and Daniel was saved. Aside from the headache and a feeling of displacement, he seemed none the worse for his experience. Daniel even wanted to watch the recordings, so he could get to know the people who had inhabited his mind briefly. Then he’d seen the boy and grown very quiet. 

Jack sat at the briefing table beside him, doodling on his notepad as he often did. Today he was drawing fish and thinking of taking his next break at the cabin. Alone. 

Daniel watched the rest of the recording, asked Dr. Fraiser some pertinent questions, and thanked her for her help. He’d answered her questions about how he was feeling, then turned to General Hammond, who expressed his thanks that the situation was positively resolved and they had Dr. Jackson back again. After that, the meeting was dismissed. 

The Colonel stayed where he was, drawing more fish. For a long time he didn’t even realize Daniel was still at his elbow. Not until he spoke. 

“Where were you while Janet was interviewing Keenin?” 

“Observation booth,” Jack answered flatly. 

“You were watching?” Daniel looked horrified. 

“Yes.” Jack drew a short piece of line from the fish’s mouth off the page. He was _pulling that sucker in_ , even if it was just on paper. 

Daniel’s hand lay across Jack’s wrist. “I’m sorry. I know how that must have hurt you to watch. I know how you feel about children.” 

Something white-hot lanced through Jack’s soul. He slapped the leather cover shut on his notepad, stuck the pen in his jacket pocket without popping the tip back into the barrel and rose from his chair. Without looking at the other man, he stomped toward the stairs and headed for the locker room. It was time to go home and he was wrung out, exhausted. The comfortable deadness inside was shifting, waking up, and he couldn’t let that happen.

He couldn’t let Daniel back into his heart. 

He hurried to the elevator, ignoring Daniel’s pleas to hold the car for him. The doors shut in his face and Jack felt himself sag a little with relief. If luck were with him, he’d make a clean getaway.

It was raining by the time he made it outside. He ran to his truck and slammed the door, started the engine with an impatient roar and floored it all the way home as if the Devil were on his heels. 

He was panting as he locked his front door behind him. He stripped off his wet clothes and stomped toward the downstairs bathroom, trying to calm himself.

“Chicken shit,” he growled to himself. He should’ve stayed and talked to Daniel. Hell, the guy didn’t even own a car anymore, so he was going to have to wait till Jack returned to next day to say his piece. That would be better, because he’d have his guard up by then. He’d be _the machine_ again. 

Jack stepped out of the bathroom, his damp hair sticking up all over from a vigorous rubbing, towel tucked around his waist. 

Daniel Jackson was standing right outside the bathroom door, dripping wet, glasses beaded up with rain. “You ran away from me,” he said softly. “I was trying to apologize for hurting you, Jack. I’d like to talk about this. Please.” 

“No.” Jack stepped back into the bathroom and shut the door. His insides were tightening up. He couldn’t deal with this. Not now. “Go away, Daniel. We can talk tomorrow.” He couldn’t look into those eyes right now, or he’d break. He _knew_ it. 

He started to pace the tiny floor. 

Footsteps sounded, moving away. 

Jack heaved a sigh of relief as he heard the front door open and close a few moments later. His hand was trembling as he opened the bathroom door after a few more minutes, waiting a little longer just to be sure Daniel was really gone. There was a puddle where the man had stood in the hallway outside the bathroom, and a wet trail to the front door. 

O’Neill went into the kitchen for a beer and thought about dinner, sorting through his leftovers for something still fresh enough to eat. He tossed several cartons that had worn out their welcome and set his palate for some frozen fish he could quick thaw in the microwave and grill later. He headed up the stairs to his bedroom for a T-shirt and some sweats that he could wear to bed later. 

He took off the towel and hung it on the doorknob, intending to put it in the bathroom later. Striding across his bedroom naked, he heard a noise behind him and turned to see Daniel stepping out of his bathroom also wrapped in a towel, sans glasses, his damp clothes folded on the counter. Jack couldn’t move. 

The memory of Daniel naked in the shower surfaced instantly. 

_“You could have your way with me and I wouldn’t fight you,”_ _he had said._

Years later, Jack had kissed him and been rejected; his heart ripped open. He turned away and headed for the chest of drawers. “I told you to go back to the base,” he reminded his unwanted guest. 

“I don’t have a car,” Daniel shot back. “Sam dropped me off and I told her not to answer if you called to have her come back and pick me up. If you want me back there, you’ll have to drive me or call a cab and wait for it to arrive. Either way, we’ll have time to talk and we need to.” 

“No, we don’t.” Jack rifled through his sweat pants and picked a pair, stepping into them swiftly. He walked past Daniel. Tried to, anyway. 

Daniel’s hand snared his bicep and hauled him around to look in his eyes. 

An angry command was on Jack’s lips but Daniel spoke first, his voice soft as a feather, heavy with grief. 

“I _need_ you, Jack. This last mission… it was hard for me, too.” 

“We’ll get over it. We always do. Comes with the job.” Jack stiffened, pulling away slightly. 

Disbelief flared in Daniel’s eyes. “I thought we _meant_ something to each other. I don’t remember everything, but I know we… we were close. I thought I could come to you with things like this.” 

All resistance vanished from Jack’s heart.

“You know you can, Daniel.”  The younger man was correct in his assumptions and Jack had no right to deny the friendship they shared. It was as natural as breathing, an undeniable connection whether he wanted it to be there or not. Daniel needed him and it was his place to offer comfort. 

Blue eyes studied Jack, questioned and assessed and finally decided. Daniel moved closer, turning until they were face to face and slipped his arms around Jack’s neck. He laid his head on Jack’s shoulder and sighed. Instinctively Jack embraced him, pulling him close, molding their bodies together. 

It broke his heart to touch Daniel like that; so close, yet so impossibly far away; in his arms, yet untouchable. Jack’s armor vanished and his soul was laid bare again. He would always be utterly defenseless against this man and knew it. 

Jack closed his eyes, fighting to keep from tearing up. He couldn’t even breathe without pain and struggled to stuff his feelings back into the dark place in his soul where he kept them. It was difficult but when he managed, the agony began to ease. 

Then it happened. Daniel’s lips caressed his shoulder, just grazing him as if he were settling his face in a new position. He lifted his head slightly and kissed the crest of Jack’s trapezius, turning his face to bury it against Jack’s throat. 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Daniel, his warm breath sending shivers down Jack’s chest and arms. 

“For what?” Jack needed some sort of distraction, or he was going to embarrass himself. 

“For _hurting_ you. I know that… possession of me was hard for you to watch, _especially_ with the little boy.” 

“It wasn’t _you_ ,” Jack reminded him gently, tightening his embrace. “Just some hitchhikers we picked up.” 

He could feel Daniel smile against his throat and then those lips were stroking the skin there, Daniel’s teeth grazing, nibbling, his lips and tongue tasting his way up Jack’s neck to his jaw. Jack felt his knees getting weak and he completely lost control of his dick. It reared up inside his sweatpants, tapping against Daniel’s thigh insistently. 

“Uh… Daniel…” Jack murmured, his eyes closing and his mind sliding quickly southbound. Breath caught in his throat as Daniel’s hand smoothed up into his hair, cradling the back of Jack’s head, turning him and pulling him down as the younger man’s lips sought his own. 

Jack moaned as Daniel kissed him, _really_ kissed him, tongue and all. Resistance vanished and heat seared Jack inside out. He held on tightly, crushing Daniel to him, writhing against him, moaning and grunting as he struggled for some kind of control but there was none to be had. Jack was helpless. 

Hell, he was _terrified_! 

Daniel breathed his name between kisses, his hands stroking everything he could reach. One slid into Jack’s pants and caught at his cock, making Jack jerk his head back and gust out a hoarse cry of need. He stepped back, needing to see Daniel’s face, to look in his eyes. 

“Are you _sure_?” Jack rasped. “You _want_ me?” 

The younger man just nodded, blue eyes shining with heat and desire. 

Jack grasped the towel around Daniel’s waist and jerked it away, looking down at his prize. 

Daniel was hard, his cock so broad and heavy it curved downward instead of up. 

“Jesus,” Jack whispered. He reached for it, touching that thick, hard shaft with trembling hands. He had never risked even a single sexual fantasy about Daniel. He didn’t have a clue what to expect, how it would feel or even whether he would like it but he was damned sure going to find out. He raised his eyes to Daniel’s and saw uncertainty there. “You’re _sure_ you want to do this?” 

“Yes, Jack.” Daniel cupped Jack’s cock with one hand, his face with the other. “Like I said, I remember enough. Just little flashes, here and there. Showering with you and how I loved having your hands in my hair. Sleeping with you, all tangled up together. Kissing you… I just had to wait until I was ready for this. Thank you for being patient, and thank you for loving me.” 

Jack was stunned. Everything that had been so right and perfect an instant earlier was now broken, twisted into some hellish nightmare. “Daniel, did you think… we were…” 

“Lovers? Aren’t we?” His face fell. Doubt crept in. “Weren’t we?” 

Heart slamming in his chest, Jack debated over telling him the truth. Daniel wouldn’t be privy to the question Jack had asked him during that cursed time loop incident, because Daniel wasn’t caught directly in the field like he and Teal’c had been. Daniel wouldn’t remember refusing Jack’s one tentative advance. The things Daniel mentioned were moments that could be construed as evidence of an affair in a memory filled with holes, but the truth of the matter was simple. Jack could take advantage and hope Daniel never regained enough memory to know the truth but if he did… 

“No,” Jack confessed. “We weren’t. _I_ wanted to be but _you_ didn’t.”

Stepping back, his enthusiasm wilted and all the bright sensation in his soul died with it. He backed up a step further and sat down on the bed. Leaning on his knees, he put his head in his hands.

“Remember that time loop thing? I asked you then, knowing you wouldn’t remember. You turned me down and I…” He hesitated. Daniel didn’t need to know all the details. “…accepted that. I _never_ touched you, except as a friend. I knew it would never go any farther than that between us.” 

Silence stretched between them, like a chasm increasing in depth and distance with each passing second. 

Daniel sat down on the bed beside him. “I was _so_ sure… I remember _kissing_ you. I remember you kissing _me_.” 

Jack just stared at the floor. He shook his head. “You’re remembering it wrong.” 

“But you _do_ want to be with me, don’t you?” Daniel’s voice was soft, grieving, lost. 

Jack deliberated. This time there was no time loop that would wipe Daniel’s memory clean. There was only the truth. Jack knew it was necessary between friends as close as he and Daniel were to each other.

“I haven’t felt anything for a very long time,” he admitted softly. “Part of me died with you… and even when you came back, I still didn’t. Couldn’t feel anything. Until…” 

“Until I picked up those hitchhikers,” Daniel finished for him. “I know what you mean. I’ve been the same way, sort of empty inside, disconnected from everyone around me. Until I saw you cut loose on that tape and threaten Martice. That was when I _knew_.” 

Jack didn’t ask what sort of light bulb had switched on over his teammate’s head. 

“I noticed yours was always the first name I called when I saw trouble coming,” Daniel added, “and yours was the first name I spoke when I woke up. You were there, watching over me, even when you couldn’t get to me during the possession. You were there beside my bed in the infirmary once I got back to the base. You never left me, Jack, because you care about me. Even if you don’t want to.” 

“I don’t,” Jack agreed. “It’s a liability for the team.” 

Daniel shook his head. “You’d sacrifice me if you had to. You’ve done it before. I’m okay with that.” 

Jack lifted his head and eyed the other man. “ _I’m_ not. I don’t want to lose you again, Daniel, and I can’t afford to have an Achilles’ heel. That’s what you are to me. My _weak_ spot.” 

“Backatcha.” 

“It’s better when I don’t feel anything,” Jack murmured. “It’s safer for the team.” 

With a gleam in his eye, Daniel cocked his head. “I’ve never known you to be afraid of anything, Jack. Except yourself.” 

Colonel O’Neill said nothing, turning his gaze back to the safety of the floor. 

“Yeah, it’s safer not to feel,” Daniel added softly. “I tried to hold onto that, too. Kept people from touching me because I knew I needed it so much. I needed to connect, to be whole again and just a moment ago, standing there with your arms around me… Jack, _that’s_ what I was missing – something I never really had. All those holes I sensed inside me… they weren’t so much missing memories as places I pushed you away. I _need_ you. You _complete_ me.” 

“Remembering Jerry Maguire?” Jack quipped, his voice rough with grief. He reached up to rub his face, but Daniel pulled one hand away. Jack’s gaze snapped to meet Daniel’s intense eyes. 

“I need you, Jack,” the other man whispered. “I have for a long time and it scared me. Scared me enough to… But I couldn’t leave you. Not really. Not even when you pushed me away. _You’re_ why I’m here now. I’m absolutely sure of that and I’m not afraid anymore.” 

Daniel leaned in to kiss him. Jack let him, but didn’t let it escalate this time. He held onto his heart, keeping it out of reach. This couldn’t go anywhere, not now. Maybe not ever. 

Only Daniel was a stubborn man. He got up off the bed, pushed Jack’s knees apart and knelt between them, resuming eye contact when Jack’s gaze shifted to the floor again.

“You’re thinking of all the reasons why we should back off, maintain the status quo. There’s the military regs, for one thing. Sam and Teal’c, for another. Your reputation -- all sorts of reasons why we shouldn’t be involved. I’ll give you the one reason, the only reason that matters why we should.” 

Jack stared at him, already knowing what he was going to say. 

“It’s the one reason any of us are here in the first place,” Daniel whispered, reaching up to touch Jack’s cheek with his palm. “It’s the only good reason for doing anything. It’s what drives us—“ 

“Daniel.”

The whispered name was a plea for silence, for mercy, and it was instantly obeyed. “I can’t _do_ this. I can’t let myself be vulnerable like that. Not again. Not _ever_ again.”

He touched Daniel’s face with his fingertips briefly, his fingers curling into a fist as he pulled his hand away. 

Those azure eyes stared up at him, liquid and aching. “You already are, Jack! Right now, you’re wide open. So am I. I’m waiting and I _need_ you.”

He sat very still. The instant when Jack’s last hold on resistance gave, Daniel moved. He surged upward between Jack’s legs, taking tender possession of his friend’s mouth, guiding him gently backward on the bed, kissing him senseless. 

Jack lay bonelessly as Daniel’s mouth moved down his throat, across his chest, stopping long enough to search out a hardened nipple in the forest of hair and nibble it a little, suckle it until Jack moaned and grabbed Daniel’s hair. Lower and lower he went, devastating in his gentleness, so powerful Jack couldn’t move, not even to open his eyes. Just breathing took all the attention he could spare. He hardly noticed when Daniel took off his pants. 

Liquid heat closed over Jack’s reviving erection, jolting him half upright with a hoarse cry of need. He looked down, saw Daniel’s mouth taking him in, Daniel’s hands cupping his balls and caressing his shaft and he cried out, raw pain and devastating acceptance pouring out of his throat in a ragged, ripped sound. Daniel looked up, alarmed, his lips red and wet and trembling. 

“Jack?” 

Scrabbling at Daniel’s back with his hands, Jack hooked fingers underneath those sturdy arms and pulled. Daniel came to his feet and Jack wrestled him onto the bed, shaking with a need so wild it was tearing him apart. He wrapped himself around his lover, hanging on so hard Daniel could hardly breathe. The younger man embraced him, panting, hands stroking and soothing, whispered words caressing Jack’s ear, his neck, his cheek. 

“I’m _with_ you, Jack. It’s all right. We’re together, and that’s all that matters. I’m touching you. I’m not afraid anymore. I won’t leave you. I promise. I _promise_.” 

“Oh, God...” 

Daniel silenced him with a kiss, pressing him back into the mattress. One of Daniel’s hands snaked between them as Daniel shifted his weight until he could reach Jack’s erection freely. Fingers closed around his swollen flesh, fingers roughened by a lifetime of hard work. These were strong fingers; a man’s sinewy hand where only women’s softness had ever touched him before and the difference was startlingly erotic. Daniel’s thumb stroked firmly just beneath the head of Jack’s penis, caressing that wonderfully sensitive spot in such a way that Jack’s eyes squeezed closed as he struggled to hold back. Daniel milked him, squeezing and pulling, smoothing back, stroking all the way down to his balls and swirling back up again. 

_Educated fingers_ , Jack told himself, pushing aside the torrent of sensation for that one clear thought. He opened his eyes as Daniel pulled away to look down at him, gasping for breath.

“Good,” he panted. 

Daniel nodded and then he disappeared, slithering down Jack’s body to take him into his mouth once again. Jack reached down to hold that beautiful face in his hands, feeling Daniel’s cheeks sink in as he sucked, his tongue sweeping in lazy circles all over his lover’s shaft. He had to see, had to watch and lifting his head, his abdominal muscles quivered with effort. 

This time Daniel looked up at him without letting go, those azure eyes blazing with desire while that sweet, hot mouth slid up and down Jack’s cock. The sight was more than Jack could bear, pushing him headlong over the edge. He roared, grasping handfuls of Daniel’s hair as he came. 

He trembled, lights flickering at the edges of his vision, puffy clouds fogging his brain. He was tingling, unable to form a coherent thought. Until he raised his hands and saw several short brown hairs sticking out from between his fingers. 

Jack looked down at Daniel, kneeling on the floor again, both hands holding onto his head as he winced. Retreating temporarily into the bathroom to dispose of the semen, he returned with a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry,” Jack panted. He extended his hands toward the man. “Here. You can have these back now. I’m done with ‘em.” 

Daniel looked at his hair in Jack’s hands and laughed. “You keep ‘em,” he chuckled. “They can be your souvenirs.” 

Opening his hands, Jack tried to shake the loose hairs from his sweaty grip but they stuck to his skin. He wiped his palms on the bed and picked at the few that remained, trying to compose himself before he looked at the man who had just become his lover.  Daniel was still kneeling on the floor, combing his fingers through his hair, doing a damage check. 

Jack scooted backward on the bed. He patted the mattress beside him and Daniel came around the bed, reclining on the free pillow. Jack looked at Daniel’s crotch and sucked in a breath. “That’s a mighty impressive piece of equipment you got there. Never seen one with a reverse curve before.” 

Daniel glanced down at himself. “I suppose it’s a little unusual, but it’s perfectly natural to me. Are you okay with it?” 

Reaching out to touch the engorged flesh, Jack let his imagination run free. “Well, yeah, I s’pose. It’s… um… kinda big. I’m not sure I can… You know…” He glanced up to those eyes, sparkling with mischief. Daniel was going to make him say the words. “I’m not sure I can take it all. Up the ass, anyway.” 

“I’m not sure I’m ready to go there just yet,” Daniel murmured. “I’ve never… done it that way, not even with a woman, and I’m still a little weirded out by this whole sexual element to our relationship. I mean I’m okay with touching you, holding you, kissing you but I never dreamed about _fucking_ you. I’m not sure I can. Or having you fuck me, for that matter.” 

“I just did,” Jack reminded him. “Or rather, you just gave me a blow job that utterly destroyed what there was of my mind for a good ten minutes.” 

“My mouth is less intimate than my ass,” Daniel clarified gently, lifting his hand to let his fingers trail across Jack’s forearm, “and I’ve never thought of my ass as a sexual orifice. I’ve got to try to wrap my mind around that concept before I can think about letting you go there.” 

Jack watched that hand stroking him, remembering what Daniel had done in his lap. “Frankly, I never have, either. Until you.” He raised his eyes to meet the other man’s. “All I wanted was to hold you and kiss you sometimes... because I care about you, Daniel. I have for a long, long time.” 

“Kiss me, Jack,” Daniel invited, reaching for him. 

With a shake of his head, Jack said, “Not yet. I want to look at you first. I’ve never really had a chance to just _look.”_

Jack sat on one hip, bracing himself with his left hand on the bed, Daniel’s hand on his arm. He knew the other man was watching his face but Jack wanted to concentrate, to absorb this moment fully into his mind, a memory he could keep forever. He examined those eyes, so wide and startlingly blue, with huge pupils that made Daniel look constantly aroused. His face was beautiful, clean lines, smooth skin, even features. There was a little bump just above his right eyebrow, a tiny flaw that made him even more endearing. Those eyebrows were so expressive and along with that sensitive mouth, one of Daniel’s most animated features. 

A dimple flared in his right cheek as his mouth slid into a sensuous smile. “What?” he asked playfully. “See something you like?” 

“Shhh. I’m looking at you.” Jack let his gaze travel downward to that smooth, hairless, broad chest. Thick muscles flexed as he watched and he grinned.

“Stop that.”

Daniel didn’t.

Everywhere Jack’s eyes traveled, muscles tensed and relaxed. Daniel was posing for him, showing off. It turned Jack on, sending fingers of heat down into his belly. 

Daniel’s abdomen rose up in a slightly convex hump, even lying flat on his back. Jack had seen him working out and knew there wasn’t any fat there at all to make the man soft. It was all muscle, neat ridges in dense contours. He was heavier than Jack had ever really noticed before, brawny and strong, not the slight little guy he remembered whenever a mental image of Daniel came to mind but then, he’d felt those muscles in action on more than one occasion. Daniel unleashed was a scary thing. 

He brushed those thoughts aside and drew his attention back to Daniel’s legs. Covered with fine golden hair, his thighs were very thick at the hip, long and heavy with muscle. He was built for power and very rarely ever used it. Jack knew from experience, he could when he wanted. 

“Roll over,” he murmured and Daniel obeyed. Jack smiled, enjoying the power, delighted that his lover wanted so much to please him. He let his eyes stray over those broad shoulders, lingered on the small of Daniel’s back and the daunting upward curve of his buttocks. Jack lifted his right hand and let it settle on Daniel’s left cheek, aware that the man was still watching him. 

Jack leaned down and kissed that sweet little spot in the deep curve of Daniel’s back and heard the man inhale sharply. Daniel liked that, Jack guessed, was surprised by how good it felt. Jack closed his eyes, brushing his lips back and forth over that curve, tasting it with his tongue. He slid his hand away, skiing down the slope of Daniel’s ass to the back of his thigh, then stroking upward again and climbing the hill to the top. 

“Oh, Jack…” Daniel sighed his name on a long, sensual breath. 

This was good. _This_ was what he wanted. Jack was in no hurry. He took his time, touching every part he had memorized by sight, learning them now by touch, working backward from ass to nape. He paused to nibble at the back of Daniel’s neck and was rewarded by a shuddering gasp and Daniel’s hands clutching spasmodically at the blankets. 

He nipped Daniel’s earlobe and the archaeologist came unglued. Daniel flipped over onto his back, panting like he’d just run a marathon. His hands grabbed at Jack, trying to pull him into a kiss. 

“Patience, Daniel,” Jack murmured against his lips. “Just enjoy this. I’ve waited a long time to touch you and I want to touch _all_ of you.” 

Daniel groaned but his hands fell away, bouncing on the mattress in defeat. 

Jack returned to Daniel’s neck, feathering little kisses down his throat, tasting the hollow at the base, nibbling at his collarbones. Slowly, Jack moved across Daniel’s chest, his lips and tongue skirting high across the pectorals to the hard swell of shoulder and then down to a bicep that flexed and relaxed beneath his mouth. There was such strength there, always held in check, and Jack grazed his teeth over the knot of muscle, rewarded by a soft gasp of pleasure. 

He heard whispering and risked a glance at his lover’s face. Daniel’s eyes were closed, chanting something rhythmic and lovely in a foreign language. _Concentrating_ , Jack guessed. Daniel was trying to be patient and let it happen Jack’s way, according to his timetable. 

O’Neill grinned. He eyed the closest nipple and swiped at it with his tongue. Daniel bucked on the bed, eyes flying open, a hoarse shout ripped from his throat. He flopped back against the bed and sighed. 

“I get it now. You’re a sadist! You just want to torture me.” 

Jack chuckled softly, aware that his breath would be coming out in little gusts against Daniel’s wet nipple. He watched it harden, then bent further and engulfed it with his mouth. He suckled, nibbled and licked it until he’d had his fill, loving the agonized concert of sound Daniel provided as background music. 

After appropriate equal time on Daniel’s other nipple, Jack moved to the lovely little indentation over his sternum and then dallied over each of the little ridges in his abdomen. Trailing his tongue down to the sensitive creases between belly and thigh, Jack made Daniel jump and quiver and beg for relief but Jack refused to comply. There were things to do yet and he was determined to follow them in order. 

All the way down those long legs he went, descending on the left, ascending on the right, until there was only one place on Daniel’s whole body remaining in need of his touch. Jack moved to the base and buried his nose in that sparse thatch of brown hair. He inhaled, memorizing Daniel’s scent, enjoying the fingers now stroking in his hair. 

Daniel sat up and Jack stuffed the pillows under his back, allowing him to recline slightly and still watch. Glancing up to see that he was indeed watching, Jack reached down and pushed Daniel’s legs apart with his hands and lay between them. He contemplated that alien object before him, that _man’s_ cock, which was such intriguing foreign territory. He touched it, stroking from head to base with his fingertips, feeling the satin flesh glide beneath his hand. He wrapped his fingers around it, once more daunted by its sheer size. 

He looked up at Daniel, who was enraptured and studying him right back. Jack leaned closer, watching that face as his lips made contact with Daniel’s dick. Daniel’s whole body reacted, eyes closing, legs bending on either side of Jack’s head, hands grabbing at covers, torso twisting with need. 

“God, Jack, suck me!” he growled huskily. “I can’t stand this. You’re driving me crazy.” 

This time, Jack obeyed. He kept watch on Daniel’s face as he swallowed as much cock as he could handle. He gagged a little when it hit the back of his throat but he didn’t mind and simply adjusted, sliding back until he could reach the head with his tongue. He swirled it around the head, probing into the little slit at the end, tasting Daniel’s pre-come. Eagerly he bolted down the shaft again, starting up a rhythm that was slow and gentle while his hands gripped the base and gathered Daniel’s scrotum for a leisurely massage. 

He smiled around that wonderful mouthful of cock as Daniel moaned and vibrated all around him. This was good, better than he had imagined such things could ever be between men. He was drawing this reaction from Daniel, giving him more pleasure than he could bear. The sound of his name on those sensitive lips set Jack on fire. For the first time, he gave free reign to his imagination, picturing this column of flesh entering his body, filling him where no man had dared touch. Jack wanted that, ached for it. He needed that intimacy, needed to do that with Daniel as well, to fill his lover with himself and his seed.  This was a different kind of love than what he’d always believed was right but perceptions had changed with Daniel Jackson. This was sacred, what they shared between them, and making love to each other was just another way to express what they felt without words. 

Jack O’Neill wasn’t good with words. 

_This_ , he could do. 

He withdrew for just a moment, looking up into Daniel’s eyes. “Fuck my mouth, Danny,” he whispered hoarsely. Then he engulfed Daniel once again. 

“Huh?” Daniel didn’t get it but his eyes were wild with need. 

Jack reached around Daniel’s hips, tugging lightly on them to show Daniel what he wanted. Daniel flexed his buttocks and his cock surged forward slightly, deeper into Jack’s mouth and he nodded slightly, eyes on Daniel’s face. The younger man’s work-roughened hands carded through Jack’s hair, embracing his face as Daniel’s hips began to move, thrusting and relaxing, pushing deeper and harder as he gasped and moaned, never breaking eye contact with his lover. 

Relaxing his throat, Jack learned to take it all, the whole length of Daniel’s cock, sliding all the way to the base and back until the helmeted ridge touched the back of his teeth. 

“Jack,” Daniel whispered, fingers stroking gently, so gently over his face. “I _need_ you, Jack!  _My_ Jack. I’m…” 

With heart full to bursting, Jack watched Daniel’s eyes close, his head tip back, his face relax into bliss and then his cock was pulsing, throbbing against Jack’s lips and tongue, spasms of ecstasy convulsing down the length of it into Jack’s throat. 

“…coming…” 

Daniel lay still, cradling Jack’s face in his hands. 

Slowly, unwilling to relinquish his hold, Jack slid back just enough to breathe, teasing with his tongue and drawing little groans of pleasure from his lover, timing them to coincide with the wonderful orgasmic aftershocks that still pulsed through Daniel’s length. He sucked greedily, drawing out every drop of semen, tasting it and loving the flavor. Reluctantly he let go and rose on hands and knees, crawling up Daniel’s body like a prowling tiger to settle himself on top of the other man, who raised his sated face and looked Jack in the eye. 

“That was, without a doubt, the single best blowjob I’ve ever had,” he panted. 

Jack smiled. “Yeah? That was my first one. Wait till I get good at it! And I’m thinkin’ this backdoor boogie might be all right, too. Lemme know when you’re ready to try it.” 

Daniel groaned, smiling and wrapped arms and legs around his lover. “Give me an hour.” He gazed down at Jack from beneath his lashes. “I’m not gonna survive this, am I? You’re gonna kill me with sex.” 

“Nope. Cause then I’d have to kill myself as well.” Jack felt his smile vanish as he remembered blowing his brains out in the armory. 

Daniel saw it in his eyes. “Jack? What was that?”

Jack got off him quickly, stretching out on his back and closing his eyes. “What was what?” He needed to cover his error but knew it was already too late. He wouldn’t lie to Daniel and Daniel wasn’t going to let this go either. He might as well get it done. 

“What was that look about?” 

“That damned time loop,” he sighed. 

“What happened?” 

“I asked you for this. You said no. Made it perfectly clear you were creeped out by the whole idea. I couldn’t…”

He couldn’t lie still. He got up from the bed, picked up his pants from where Daniel had tossed them and put them back on. He felt too vulnerable naked.

“I couldn’t stand how much it hurt, so I blew my brains out. Next time loop, I was back at breakfast starin’ at a spoonful of Froot Loops -- which I will never eat again. And you didn’t remember a thing.” 

He paced for several minutes before he could risk a look at Daniel’s face, already knowing what he would see. Daniel’s grief had shattered him so much that he hadn’t moved a muscle. Only the younger man’s face revealed how devastated he was, eyes wide with shock, tears streaming silently down his cheek and his chest. Jack looked into those eyes and felt the full force of all that emotion shoot through him like a staff blast. He stumbled back a step, recovered, and strode over to the bed. Straddling Daniel’s lap, he ignored his knees’ protest and took that beloved face in his hands. 

“I _won’t_ live without you, Daniel,” he swore fervently. “I can’t. I’ve _tried_ it and I won’t do it again. So you damn well better take good care of yourself out there. You understand me?” 

Daniel’s arms wrapped around his lover. He buried his face in Jack’s chest. “That goes both ways, O’Neill,” he sniffed and carried the other man to the bed. “I’m not doing this without you, old man, so you better be careful, too. Deal?” 

Jack just nodded. He ran his hands through that silky hair, his gut reminding him of the handfuls he’d jerked out earlier. “You are the most annoying, infuriating, stubborn, confusing, irritating person I’ve ever met and I’m nuts about you. How the hell are we supposed to make that work?” 

“I have no idea,” Daniel answered with a grin, “but I think exactly the same thing of you, and you know what else?” 

“Tell me.” 

“You’re damn sexy.” 

“No, I’m Jack. Damn Sexy is just a nickname. An honorarium, if you will.” 

“DS for short, then.” 

“You need a nickname, too,” Jack observed, a comforting glow settling somewhere around his heart. “I mean, if we’re going to be lovers, I can’t call you ‘baby’ in bed because I might let it slip in the field. What should it be?” 

Daniel’s eyebrows lifted. “Well, there’s always Spacemonkey, whatever the hell that means. I’ve never been too fond of monkeys, but—“ 

“Spacemonkey it is, then,” Jack teased. He rocked their bodies together on the bed, in imitation of lovemaking, and added breathlessly, “Oh, yeah, give it to me! Fuck me stupid, Spacemonkey!” 

Daniel sat up, chuckling. “No, that doesn’t quite work for me.” 

“We’ll find something,” Jack promised. 

_“Good things come to those who wait,”_ observed the scientist sagely. 

That old adage scrolled through Jack’s mind and he sobered. “ _The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step,_ ” he returned softly, “and I think I’ve finally come home. I’m right where I’m s’posed to be, Daniel. Right here with you.” 

He brought the other man down into a deep kiss and contemplated briefly how a little slip of paper can be a turning point, a pearl of wisdom, when one’s mind is open to whatever the future holds. He didn’t think about it long, because Daniel was in his arms, because Daniel was naked and because he wasn’t finished touching him yet.

Jack didn’t think he’d be finished for a long time. 

Something like the rest of his life. 

FIN

 


	2. Unguarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has a special moment worth waiting for.

_Each of us wages a private battle each day between the grand fantasies we have for ourselves and what actually happens._

* * *

“I’m tired,” Daniel announced with a weary sigh.  Negotiating that treaty with the Unas had put him through the emotional wringer and exhaustion was creeping up on him. Jack had insisted on dinner out at a Chinese restaurant, and the fortune from Daniel’s cookie was still scrolling through his mind, annoying him. He had enough trouble dealing with his fantasies of late and didn’t need a reminder, which that innocent little slip of paper had done. Now he couldn’t get it out of his head. 

“No sex, then?” mumbled Jack from under the covers. “Not even a quickie?” 

“I just want to get some sleep and besides, you’re wounded.” 

Daniel slipped into bed and turned out the light, settling beneath the covers and closing his eyes. Jack moved up behind him, spooning him and reaching over his waist to snuggle him closer. Daniel heard the pained grunt as Jack reached for his genitals. 

“You don’t have to do that,” Daniel told him softly. It was something Daniel liked, a habit with them when they slept together. Jack would spoon him and Daniel would take his lover’s hand and place it between his legs so Jack could hold him there. More often than not, that would get something started, but there were times when snuggling was all either of them needed and that would do the trick.

Besides, O’Neill was possessive. Downright _territorial_. Daniel loved that. 

“Mine,” Jack growled against his shoulder. 

Daniel lifted his upper leg so Jack could scoop up all of his relaxed flesh and then closed his thighs when Jack’s fingers stilled, cupping Daniel’s flaccid penis and scrotum. 

Jack heaved a heavy sigh against his skin. That warm breath, the crisp hair on Jack’s chest scraping against Daniel’s back and that hand between his legs were garnering some interest. Then there was also that hard-on forming against his buttocks... 

“Okay, but don’t go for a marathon,” Daniel agreed, humor in his voice as he reached into the nightstand for the Astroglide. 

“No foreplay?” Jack asked quietly. His hand started to move, stroking and squeezing. His hips rocked, caressing Daniel’s ass with his dick. 

“Not tonight,” Daniel sighed. He handed the tube over his shoulder. “Can you do it, or do you want me...?” 

“I can do it, jeez,” Jack griped. “I’m not an invalid.” Jack rolled away. Instantly Daniel missed his warmth, his touch. 

“No, you’re just temporarily broken.” He heard the cap snap open and then closed a moment later. Jack’s arm settled across his and Daniel traced the curves of his forearm to find the tube, replacing it in the drawer. He reached back and caught his right cheek, pulling it upward to allow Jack’s fingers easy access. 

Jack grunted again, the effort to find what he wanted costing him. Once he had located the proper spot with his fingers, he guided himself home and pushed, just a little. “Easy or hard?” 

“Easy to start,” Daniel breathed. “Hard to finish.” 

He felt Jack’s cock slide in a little deeper, not enough to hurt but enough to make him gasp. There were times he liked Jack’s entry to be savage and painful, when he needed to fight and add a little violence to push him over the edge. That was usually when he had some other issue needing to surface, something he needed to talk about but didn’t want to address. Jack understood that and pushed him until he got it out, dominating Daniel so completely he had no choice but to do whatever Jack wanted. Those times were also deliriously sexy, so satisfying that simply remembering them could bring him off. 

However, there were times such as this one when he desperately needed gentleness and understanding, tender lovemaking that left no doubt that this was far more than buddy-fucking. Jack had a way of reading him, of homing in on his responses that made sex between them the stuff of dreams. Daniel doubted that anyone else in the universe had ever been as well sexually satisfied as he was with Jack, but they had never discussed their feelings. 

Neither of them were any good at that. 

He smiled as Jack’s hand closed over him again, stroking him to full hardness. Daniel let go of his flank as Jack buried himself inside and caressed the fingers around his erection. Slowly, with maddening gentleness, he felt Jack’s cock fill him, forcing him wide open and then he was withdrawing, moving away, coming out and Daniel whimpered at the loss. 

Jack’s teeth scraped his shoulder, sinking into his skin, just pressure and no pain. Daniel gusted a sigh of pleasure and felt Jack’s fingers squeezing his dick, squeezing hard and then pulling at him as Jack pushed slowly into him again. The sensation made his head swim. 

“I’m _fucking_ you,” Jack breathed into his ear. “I’m fucking you in the ass, Daniel.” 

_Oh, how he loved it when O’Neill talked dirty._

“I’m jerking you off – Ow!” Jack let go and rolled slightly back, keeping only his hips in place against Daniel’s backside. “Can’t do that tonight, Daniel. Sorry.” 

Trying to turn without dislodging his lover, Daniel glanced over his shoulder. Jack held his right arm close to his chest, grimacing with pain. “Are you okay? Jack, stop! Let me—“ 

O’Neill’s eyes took on a feral gleam in the moonlight now streaming in through his bedroom  windows. He jerked his hips once, slamming forcefully into Daniel’s ass to quiet him. 

“Oh!” Daniel got the message. “Okay. Shutting up, now.” He turned away, waiting patiently to see if things would progress or slow to a halt. 

“Uh, you’re gonna have to jerk yourself off tonight, Daniel,” Jack said tensely, voice edged with pain. “Are you okay with that? Do you want me to stop?” His hips began a graceful roll, gliding slowly into and out of Daniel’s backside. 

Daniel closed his eyes. “Uh...no…that feels... _really_ good, Jack. Just… as long as… it’s not… hurting you?” 

“Can’t use my arm but my dick is fine,” the older man reported. 

“ _That’s_ an understatement,” Daniel murmured enthusiastically. He rocked back, countering Jack’s rhythm with his own, pushing their bodies together harder, faster. It felt _so_ good; he really didn’t want anything more than that. 

He felt Jack move, pushing himself up onto his good elbow. Daniel looked up and saw his lover’s face bending over him, injured right arm braced between them. The younger man saw the pain and intensity in Jack’s eyes but his rhythm never slowed, rocking Daniel’s body with strong, sure thrusts. “Maybe we should stop,” he suggested, concerned Jack was hurting himself. 

“Touch yourself, Daniel,” he rasped. “I want to watch. Jerk yourself off while I fuck you.” 

With a groan of unabashed passion, Daniel obeyed. He cupped his balls, squeezing and massaging them, closing his eyes and concentrating on the feel of Jack in his ass, Jack’s body plastered up against his, knowing he was watching every move he made. Daniel’s right hand smoothed around his erection, stroking lightly up and down his shaft, barely touching himself. That feather-light pressure was arousing and Jack must have liked how it looked. He speeded up, driving faster, breathing harsher as he watched. 

“Wrap your hand around your dick,” Jack commanded. “Slide it slowly, up and down. That’s it. Do that thing you do to me with your fingers. The one that drives me crazy.” 

Daniel knew just what he meant. He had perfected the technique long ago, back when he was still a virgin college student, using his fingers in a rhythmic rolling squeeze that simulated a partner’s orgasmic pulses. It was something he had learned in the Middle East as a massage technique that he adapted for solo sex. The first time he’d used it on Jack, the man actually screamed as he came. 

Daniel smiled as he remembered and let his fingers roll sensuously up and down his shaft. He moaned with pleasure and Jack’s rhythm picked up. He could feel how close his partner was. Only one thing would drive him over the edge, though and Daniel wasn’t anywhere near climaxing. 

He’d just need a little help, then. He started to fantasize, remembering that damned fortune cookie and how he struggled with these inappropriate thoughts every day at work. Right now, in Jack’s bed, he could indulge. 

_Holding Jack’s hand as they walked down the corridors of the base. Kissing him in the elevator and not stopping when the doors slid open to an audience. Taking Jack from behind in the base showers. Jack going down on him in the locker room. Making love in an alien temple under strange stars, or even in the bright light of day.._. 

All the things that were forbidden to them, things they could never even dream about outside the boundaries of Jack’s bedroom, coursed through Daniel’s mind, arousing him to a fever pitch. They couldn’t even have a change of scenery by switching to Daniel’s bed anymore, since his digs were now on the base. This room, this bed, was the sum total world of their relationship, the only safe place they could truly belong to each other. 

“Say it,” Jack prodded, pounding harder. “Say my name as you come.” 

The fantasies spiraled out of control, more daring and wild, culminating in a savage, animal fuck in the ‘gate room with everybody watching them, sending Daniel flying over the edge. He shouted, “Jack!” as he spilled his load, sensed his ass convulsing around his lover’s cock and felt teeth on his shoulder again as O’Neill came inside him, biting harder now as he lost control. It hurt a little and Daniel knew it would leave a mark but he didn’t care. It felt good and he _liked_ having Jack’s marks of possession beneath his clothes. It was necessary that they be gone by his next physical exam, so they were always careful. This one would be invisible in a day, but Daniel would know where it was and touch it fondly as a reminder. 

Gingerly, Jack settled back onto the pillow behind him. “Great fuck,” he breathed appreciatively. “Thanks.” 

Daniel closed his eyes, aware that Jack’s dwindling cock was still inside him, hoping neither of them would move for a while so they’d stay connected like that. 

“Night, Jack,” he murmured and sighed as he closed his eyes. He let his breathing drift in the rhythm of slumber and lay still, fighting off sleep just a little longer. The most important thing hadn’t happened yet and Daniel had to wait, had to stay conscious so he wouldn’t miss it. 

The aftermath was something he’d discovered quite by accident. He didn’t know how long Jack had been doing it and hated that he’d missed it when it first started. Time ticked off and he grew drowsy, heading quickly into dreams, trying desperately to fight them off. 

“Daniel. You asleep?” 

Daniel didn’t answer the whispered voice. His breathing pattern didn’t change, and his body was completely relaxed and at the sound of that summons, his need for sleep vanished. He was suddenly and completely alert, though he gave no sign of it. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jack whispered. 

Daniel’s heart melted inside him. 

“I was so proud of you, after Colonel Edwards gave me his unofficial report. You amazed him, made him see how valuable you are to the SGC.” 

There was a smile in Jack’s voice but Daniel couldn’t look to confirm its presence. 

“And the way you called that Unas off me, man!” There was pride in that enthusiastic whisper. It mellowed into awe. “You’re a man of great power, Daniel Jackson, but not many folks get that. I do. I _so_ do.” 

A lump was forming in Daniel’s throat. He struggled not to let it change the sound of his breathing, because he knew Jack was listening for the slightest hint of wakefulness. 

“The greatest strength is gentleness and you are, without a doubt, the strongest man I know.” 

Tears seeped slowly out from beneath closed eyelids, across Daniel’s nose and onto the pillow. He didn’t move. 

“I love you.” 

Jack had never said those words to Daniel’s face. He always waited until he thought his lover was sleeping to bare his soul. Daniel lived for those unguarded moments like this one, when he could hear the words he so desperately needed. 

And wished he could say them back. 

FIN


	3. The Quiet One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is severely injured while exploring a Goa'uld tomb in China. He must become a Tok'ra host in order to heal, but Jack won't get near him with a snake in his head.

" _The soul would have no rainbow if the eyes had no tears."_  
\-- John Vance Cheney 

The island was shrouded in mist and low clouds. Heat and humidity made Daniel's clothes stick to him and mosquitoes buzzed around him despite the breeze coming off the water. The ferry docked and began to release its passengers, the archaeologist waiting until most of them had passed by him before debarking. On the pier he spotted two Chinese officials, both looking more than a little anxious; one was a woman formally dressed in traditional Chinese garb, the other was a middle-aged military man in full dress uniform. 

They recognized Daniel and waved him closer, the woman bouncing on her toes with excitement.

"Doctor Jackson! This way, please," she called. 

He approached them cautiously, aware of the people streaming by them in that very public place. Smiling, he paused long enough to return their gracious bows of greeting and to participate in formal introductions. He felt the weight of his baggage pulling against his arm and wondered again how long this excursion was going to take. The Chinese government had given the SGC little information, only that a recent earthquake had opened a secret chamber beneath a statue in a temple on Putuoshan Island. Its contents fit the guidelines the SGC had given them as Goa'uld provenance. The Chinese were understandably hesitant to go any further, fearing what they might find if they disturbed the artifacts. 

When Daniel and his escorts were safely ensconced in a car and motoring their way to the temple, the archaeologist asked about the find. 

"The statue of Quan-Yin has been in place in that temple for thousands of years," Doctor Xi-Ying Tan explained, leaning one arm over the front seat so she could face him. "It appears to have been carved out of the mountain floor, so it was never disturbed. The earthquake toppled it, opening a crack in the floor of the chamber that houses the goddess."

She smiled, her dark eyes lighting up with enthusiasm. "The chamber beneath is lit, Doctor. One can see the canopic jar beneath the statue's base, but we were uncertain if there might be protection devices within, so we left it alone. We have closed the temple and stationed guards to prevent anyone tampering with the site." 

"Did you say, _canopic jar?"_ he asked, frowning. 

Doctor Xi-Ying nodded, her eyes growing serious. She reached into a briefcase and handed over some color photographs for him to study. "As you can see, the style is Egyptian, though the writing is Goa'uld." 

"This is Meretseger," he told them. "She was the goddess of the necropolis at Thebes." 

"And unusual in that she was worshipped _only_ there, by the workmen of the tombs," Xi-Ying added. "She was a protection goddess, watching over the tombs of the dead to guard them from grave robbers." 

Daniel's eyes roamed over the elegantly carved head of the jar, remembering where he had seen ones very similar in appearance. The Osiris jar had been intact, but the Isis jar had been damaged and the symbiote housed inside had died shortly afterward.

This jar appeared intact, which could mean another live symbiote awaiting discovery.

"It's a good thing you waited," he told them. "I've seen jars like this before, and you don't want to open them. Trust me on that." 

"What is it?" asked General Tso nervously from the driver's seat. 

"There may well be a live Goa'uld inside," Daniel said, still studying the photographs. He had only a partial view of the jar and couldn't translate the inscription completely. That would come later, once they had it someplace safe and secure. Very, very secure. 

"I'll need some kind of case to carry it back to the SGC," he advised. "My government will probably want to send a military escort for it. Your authorities are welcome to assist and to sit in on the unsealing, when we get to that." He gave them a tight smile and handed the photos back. "But I warn you, it'll take a while. We do a lot of study before we tamper with these things." 

"Of course, Doctor Jackson," General Tso agreed. "Knowing what we do now about the Goa'uld, you are wise to be cautious. I will provide you with military support until your people arrive." 

"Thank you." 

The rest of the journey was undertaken in silence, as Daniel looked out the car windows. When they parked at the base of Mount Pataloka, he saw a long series of steps cut into the mountainside, wending their way upward, past greyish white boulders jutting out of the green landscape. 

Daniel’s legs were aching a little by the time they got to the top. He stood in the shade beneath a short hallway, roofed over to protect pilgrims from the weather. Before him was a gigantic crack in the black mountain, no more than ten feet wide at the base and narrowing as it made its way upward into the rock. As Doctor Xi-Yin had told him, Chinese soldiers stood on guard at the entrance, and higher up the cliff face there were several more. 

A paved floor beneath his feet extended into the crack, cut out of the heart of the mountain. The interior of the crevasse was dark, dimly lit by small white paper lanterns hanging above their heads. Daniel could see a rift in the floor, starting just outside the entrance. The two sides of the floor were split open, revealing the heart of the mountain beneath their feet.  

"Have you had any geologists up here to determine if this place is safe?" he asked nervously. 

"We are still waiting for approval," the General informed him. "Things take longer for us in the East, but we are a patient people." 

"Yes," Daniel agreed dryly. 

His curiosity overwhelming any sense of self-preservation, he looked up at the rough rock walls as he stepped between them, careful where he put his feet. Watching the floor, he walked first on one side of the narrow chasm and then on the other, wherever there was better footing. He could almost hear Jack’s voice in his ears, cautioning him not to go in there until it had been declared safe. 

Daniel smiled to himself at that thought. 

Doctor Xi-Ying and General Tso stood to one side, watching him work, available to help if asked, though Daniel suspected that they’d rather not. He was fine with that; in fact, he preferred handling things himself. These people had no idea what might be waiting for them inside; or rather, they knew enough to be afraid. That was a good thing. 

In the distance, Daniel could see the light from the hidden chamber, filling the altar area with a warm amber glow. The statue was tipped at about a 45-degree angle, balanced precariously against a knob of rock sticking out from the wall behind it. Daniel squatted down beside the opening in the floor, studying the construction of the chamber, alert for any sign of booby traps. It looked innocent enough, the square sides of the hole decorated in both Egyptian and Chinese text and pictures. 

Pieces began to fit together, but the puzzle was still incomplete.

"I'm guessing this chamber was built by Lord Yu," he announced. Lying on his belly, he put his cheek to the cold stone floor and examined the bottom of the statue, then checked the interior of the space for any indication that it might be rigged.

There were no apparent triggers.

"I think it's safe. I'm going to reach inside for the jar." 

Slowly, he extended his left hand into the space beneath the statue. He could feel the sweat beading on his face, some of it running in rivulets across his upper lip and forehead. This wasn't hard work, but he was very tense; any misjudgment could lose him a hand – or worse. 

He carefully reached into the chamber, just until his fingers touched the cool and smoothly polished alabaster surface of the canopic jar. Slowly sliding his hand down the side of it until he could get a good grip, with infinite patience, he withdrew the artifact from its prison. No warnings sounded, and the mountain remained still and quiet. 

With a sigh of relief, he rolled onto his back and sat up, taking his first good look at what he reverently cradled in his hands, head bowed over the beautiful, ancient sculpture as he examined it. 

Lord Yu's official symbol, his "chop" as the Chinese called it, was inscribed on the front of the jar. He smiled and pointed to it as Doctor Xi-Ying came closer and knelt beside him, eager to see.

"I was right! Lord Yu placed this here. We've never heard about any rival System Lords in the Asian area, but with Egyptian roots, it could be any—“ 

As a soft mechanical hum sounded, Doctor Xi-Ying glanced upward, and General Tso shouted a warning. Daniel started to move, to turn toward the noise, but he was too late. He felt a flash of heat against the back of his neck, and then… nothing. 

* * *

 

He opened his eyes to a view of concrete floor. By his posture and the assembly holding him up, he knew he was in a hospital. To each side of him were curved chrome rails, and he could feel a band of fabric across his forehead, holding his head in place. Other than that, he couldn't feel much at all. 

"Hello," he called. "Is anybody there?" When no one responded immediately, he repeated his summons in Mandarin. 

A pair of white shoes came into view. He tried to look up, but knees were as far as his field of vision would go. 

"Doctor Jackson, you're awake!" a woman's voice answered, speaking in perfect Mandarin. "That's very good." The woman, probably a nurse, squatted down to make eye contact. "We've contacted your people in America, and there's a plane with medical staff on the way to take you home. They're at the airport and should be arriving here in the next couple of hours." 

"How long have I been out?" he demanded. "What happened?" 

"I don't have all the details, Doctor," she answered. "You'll have to wait for Doctor Lung or your Doctor Fraiser for more information." 

"Why can't I move?" he asked, suddenly aware that he couldn't feel his hands or legs. 

"Please be patient, sir," the nurse advised. She stood up, leaving his view, and began to make adjustments to the machine that held him captive. "Are you in any pain?" 

"My name is Daniel," he told her, trying desperately not to panic. "Please call me Daniel." 

"Of course. Are you in any pain, Daniel?" 

"Uh..." He searched his body for sensation. "Headache. The back of my neck hurts, but that's all. I can't feel anything else." 

"All right. I'll talk to your doctor to see if we can do anything about the pain. Be right back." 

"No, wait!" he called. "Don't leave me alone, please." 

The shoes disappeared anyway. It seemed like forever before they came back. "I'm injecting morphine into your IV, Daniel. That should help you feel better soon." 

"Please don't leave me!" Daniel begged. "I'm scared. I've seen these contraptions before, and I know what they're used for. I've got a spinal cord injury, don't I?" 

The shoes were very still. The woman in them shifted her weight uncertainly from foot to foot. "Yes, Daniel." 

"How bad is it?  You can tell me. I need to know! Doctor Fraiser will tell me anyway." 

She hesitated. "I'm sorry. You're going to have to wait for the doctor." 

Her tone of voice, the sorrow in it, told him everything he needed to know. 

"Oh, God," he whispered.

Memory was coming back now, incomplete but enough that he realized what must have happened. Removing the jar had triggered some hidden Goa'uld device that had fried the back of his neck, and now he was paralyzed.

He would never walk again.

He would never have the use of his hands again. 

He might as well be dead. 

* * *

 

 ** _Twelve Hours Later_**

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" Janet asked solicitously. "Ready to go home?" 

"Tell me if it's permanent," he ground out. "I know it's bad, Janet. Just level with me." 

She looked down at the charred flesh and exposed bone. The glistening white cord that should have been there was gone, the vertebrae forming an empty chamber at the base of his neck. No medicine they had available -- aside from finding a sarcophagus -- would heal this injury. 

"I think you already knew when you asked me that," she answered gently. "Didn't you?" 

"Quadriplegic?" 

She swallowed hard and laid the gauze back in place. "Yes. We can fit you with one of those chairs that does everything, like Stephen Hawking's," she offered hopefully. "There's still a lot of work you can do for the SGC. Research—“ 

"No," he cut in sharply.

For a moment, neither of them spoke.

Finally, Daniel asked, "Now tell me, is there a possibility of infection?" 

With injuries this severe, it was an enormous possibility, almost a given. Janet had already been apprised of all the measures that the Chinese hospital had taken so far, which were considerable, but they could still lose him. She nodded and then remembered he couldn't see her face. "Yes. Your condition is still critical." 

"Then since I can't put my signature to anything anymore, I want to set up a verbal DNR, Janet. If it gets bad, just let me go. No heroic measures. Don't try too hard to save me. Okay?" 

After reassuring him that she understood, and that the legal paperwork to make his request happen would be handled at the SGC, she turned away, motioning to the nursing staff to get started with preparing her patient for transport. Her mouth was set in a determined line, but there were tears in her eyes as she supervised her people.

She knew how Daniel was, how important it was for him to touch things with his fingers while he worked. There was a very real possibility that this would destroy him, little by little, and she had taken an oath to preserve life. She had watched him die once, unable to help him at all. Her heart was on the fence with this one, but she could not just let him succumb to the inevitable illness that would follow. 

At least for now, he would just have to help her fight this battle, whether he wanted to or not. Daniel Jackson was worth it, and she was going to help him find some way to survive with a reasonable quality of life. His team would be with her on that, she was sure. 

* * *

 

 ** _Twelve Hours Later_**

Jack walked into Daniel’s room, smoothing down the jacket of his Class A uniform. He'd been at some damned official function at the mountain when word came about the accident, and he’d insisted on going with Doctor Fraiser and the rest of his team to collect Daniel and the artifact. Carter would be in charge of disarming the device in the cave, and he and Teal'c would provide security for that Goa'uld jar thingie on the way home. Doctor Fraiser and her nursing staff would take charge of Daniel and see that he was transported comfortably back to the mountain. 

From the moment Jack saw his lover in that giant hamster wheel, he knew without being told just how bad it was. Daniel's head and shoulders were exposed to view. He lay facing the floor, his head and body supported by straps and a big hammock fastened inside the circular rims of the support device. Kawalski had been in one of those on the base after that Goa'uld got into him, as much as a method of restraint as to make access to the back of his neck possible during surgery, but Daniel didn't need surgery to remove a snake. 

There was a black patch at the base of his neck. Thick layers of gauze soaked with saline solution lay plastered over the wound, and every few minutes a masked nurse would come by and re-wet the cloth. He watched in horror as Doctor Fraiser lifted the gauze with gloved fingers, peering at the wound. 

Skin and muscle were charred black. Vertebrae were exposed to view. The damage was horrifyingly severe. 

Aware he might lose his lunch if he weren’t careful, Jack closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, struggling not to make a sound. Blinded by a sudden rush of tears, he turned and left the room, stumbling into Carter and Teal'c just as they were about to go in. He pushed past them, lurching against the nearest wall for support, his breath a harsh rasp in his ears, blocking out all other sound. His thoughts, distorted by the shock blanketing his mind, wouldn't congeal, and all he could see was his Daniel, normally so strong and capable, now reduced to a helpless shell. 

Hands touched him, but he shook them off, straightened, and tugged his uniform jacket into place, repositioning his cap under his left arm. Those small, familiar movements helped Jack pull himself together, and in a rush his surroundings registered; his teammates were staring at him, and doctors and nurses passing in the hallway shooting worried glances his way. 

Straightening up, Jack tried to say something intelligent, but his voice wouldn't work. He shook his head in answer to Carter's inquiry. 

_No, he wasn't all right._

After seeing his lover in that state, Jack thought he might never be all right again. 

He couldn’t go back in there and look Daniel in the eye and smile and tell him everything would be all right. He couldn’t face Daniel at all; not yet. He needed a little time. He needed to know what the options were, and to prepare himself for Daniel’s reaction, because it wouldn’t be accepting. That wasn’t how Daniel Jackson was made, and Jack was terrified that he knew exactly what Daniel would want – and who he would ask to carry out his wishes. 

* * *

 

 ** _The Next Day_**

A special bed had been flown over from the USAF to carry Daniel home. Once it arrived, a small army of people, including Air Force nurses under Janet Fraiser’s supervision, carefully released him from the giant hamster wheel and settled him on his side on the wheeled transport. He was strapped securely down to it, but at least he could see at that angle. Having a view of something besides floor and shoes was comforting. 

Janet smiled at him in between orders and giving directions to her staff. “I’m going to give you a sedative for the ride home,” she told him warmly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Is that really necessary?” he asked unhappily. “I can’t feel anything below my chin. What could possibly hurt me?” 

“Your body’s still dealing with the effects of shock, Daniel,” she explained. “The ride might be a little rough, and we don’t want you throwing up. I’d rather not take any chances with possible motion sickness. It’s just better if you’re asleep for the trip. Trust me on that?” 

“You’re the doctor,” he agreed reluctantly. 

“Hey, Daniel,” called Sam cheerfully from the doorway, giving him a little wave. “Ready to go home?” 

“Hell, yes!” Daniel answered, rolling his eyes downward to get what view of her that he could see. “Did you guys have a good night? See anything cool?” 

“We didn’t sight-see, Daniel,” Sam told him soberly. “We never left the hospital.” 

“Yeah, well, you should’ve taken the opportunity, made the trip worthwhile.” 

He wanted to ask for Jack, but couldn’t. He hadn’t seen his lover, but knew Jack was out there somewhere. They’d sent the whole team to escort him and the canopic jar back to the base. 

The bed began to move, turning slightly so he could get a better look at the doorway, where his friends stood. It stopped, and Janet leaned down, obscuring his view. “I’m going to give you the sedative now. It should take effect in a few minutes.” 

“Wait!” Wait!” he called, panicking. He’d have been thrashing, fighting them if he’d been able to move. “Where’s Jack? I wanna see Jack! _Please_. Before we go.” 

He was trying so hard not to cry, and losing the battle. His vision blurred with tears, and the wavy shape of a man in an Air Force uniform swam into view. The shape was stiff and tall, and remained distant, stuck in the doorway rather than rushing to his side.

Daniel knew how hard this would be for Jack. 

“It’s hard for me, too,” he said out loud, then wished instantly he’d kept his mouth shut. His heart was running away from him, and so was his tongue. He _needed_ Jack, needed to feel his hands on him, his kisses of reassurance that he was still loved, but that couldn’t happen there, not with an audience. 

“Give us a minute?” Jack asked from somewhere above Daniel. 

“Sure thing, Colonel,” Janet replied evenly. “Everybody out, and make it fast.” 

People crowded through the swinging metal doors, and then they were gone. 

Daniel could feel the drowsiness already starting, making his eyelids heavy. “Jack,” he whispered. 

“Here, baby,” said O’Neill. 

Jack’s hand stroked what he could reach of Daniel’s head, fingertips caressing his hair and cheek and lips. 

“I’m so sorry, Jack,” Daniel said softly, his voice shaky with emotion. “I wasn’t fast enough to get out of the way. I was stupid to think it wasn’t booby-trapped! I knew better. I _knew_ it, and my luck ran out. I’m not dead this time, but I fucking _wish_ I were.” 

“No,” Jack rasped, bending over him, his long fingers cradling the back of Daniel’s head. “I won’t live without you again, Danny.” 

“This isn’t going away. I’m not gong to get any better. This isn’t living, Jack. You _know_ that.” 

“You’ll be here to talk to me, to look in my eyes when I need an anchor. You’ll help me stay sane, and I can’t do that without you. _You_ know _that_.” 

“Jack.” 

“Daniel.” 

“Jack?” He was desperate, pleading, his unspoken request hovering in the air between them. 

O’Neill sighed, his voice resigned, defeated, immovable. There would be no argument. Jack was resigned to this because he had no choice. He was crushed by it, just as Daniel was, but Jack would not be swayed on this matter, no matter how elegant or powerful Daniel might be in arguing his case. “Daniel.”  

“I don’t wanna _live_ this way.” 

It was getting harder to hold onto his thoughts and keep his eyes open. He felt himself slipping under the influence of the powerful drugs, and fought for every last moment of consciousness with his lover.

“I’m scared,” he sobbed. “I’m so fucking _scared_. Help me, Jack! Please, _help_ me.” 

“I’m here, baby,” said Jack, placing a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll always be here for you. Promise.” 

He wanted to tell Jack how he felt, but speaking was too much effort. He couldn’t make his mouth work, and his eyes slid closed. He could hear the words beating against his brain, echoing and ricocheting inside his skull, but they couldn’t escape. 

_I love you, Jack._

Daniel slipped into velvet blackness, barely catching the softly breathed words in his ear before he lost consciousness. 

“I love you, Daniel.” 

* * *

 

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

In the passenger cabin of the airplane, Teal'c sat with the locked strongbox between his feet, staring at the stretcher just in front of him. MajorCarter and O’Neill sat behind DoctorFraiser, positioned beside DanielJackson’s head, wetting his bandages, checking his pulse and temperature, keeping him heavily sedated; doing all the things a doctor could do for her patient. Periodically she would inject some medication into the tube running into her patient's vein, check his vital signs and write information into her charts. 

No one spoke. All eyes were on the man on the gurney, strapped and secured to the framework of the aircraft. DanielJackson's body was a landscape of hills and valleys under thick blankets, barely looking like anything human. 

DanielJackson knew he would never walk again, never be able to care for himself again. 

Teal'c was certain of that. The Jaffa had watched his friend ascend after the radiation poisoning ravaged his body, in awe of what it took to achieve that feat, but then, Teal’c had always believed this man was special; that there was some great destiny awaiting him. Now, it seemed, that greatness might be out of his grasp. His course would change, but even though he’d had this terrible tragedy cast in his path, DanielJackson would still find a way to achieve something worthy and important. He was not a man to accept defeat lightly. 

“A lesser man would be crushed by this,” Teal’c intoned, “but DanielJackson is not a lesser man. He will find his way again.” 

Teal’c had faith in his teammate, and knew he would persevere. 

“Amen,” O’Neill agreed. 

“Here, here,” said Carter at the same time. 

The Jaffa studied the box between his feet, aware of what lay inside it, locked away from the world. If a symbiote were inside the jar, as DanielJackson suspected, it might have the power to heal him, but what it would take from him would be too great a price to pay. 

Still, the Tok'ra could remove it, once its work was done. 

It was a chance, but he knew DanielJackson would rather die than take it. 

Teal'c mourned silently for his friend, his heart in his throat, keeping vigil over his teammate in the way of the Jaffa. He was glad that DanielJackson could not see his face and the tears in his eyes. He was not a man who wanted anyone's pity. That was part of what made him so strong. 

DanielJackson was unbreakable in Teal'c's estimation. He would find a way to go on, to make something of his life, because that was the kind of man he was. 

_A warrior._

Teal's sat up straighter and blinked the tears from his eyes. He was proud to call this man his friend, his brother. He would not be weak when DanielJackson needed him to be strong.  

Doctor Fraiser looked up and met Teal'c's eyes and he saw her determination gleaming back at him. Lifting her chin, she gave him a little nod and a smile. They would help DanielJackson, because they were his family. 

Because they _loved_ him. 

* * *

 

 ** _Six Weeks Later_**

Carter had tears streaming down her cheeks as she left the infirmary room that was now Daniel's new home. She looked angry, her lips pressed firmly together. Eyes flashing, she met the Colonel's gaze as he headed in for his daily visit at the end of his shift. 

"Tell him no," she growled. "He's gonna ask you, too. He'll push you hardest, sir, and you _can't_ do it." 

Jack didn't respond. He had an idea what she was so angry about but the subject hadn't come up again since they’d gotten back from China. Apparently, Daniel was tired of waiting to die. He'd survived the inevitable infection with astounding ease, his body putting up quite a fight for survival but his _mind_... 

Daniel was upright in his cage when Jack strolled into the room. The Colonel flashed a plastic smile as he grabbed a stool and hauled it closer. "Hey, Daniel. How's it goin'?" 

The younger man’s eyes followed him, looking down his nose. His eyes were smoldering, his mouth drawn up into a soft pout. "Same as yesterday, Jack. Bored out of my skull. How was your day?" 

"Just got back from some sandy, god-forsaken planet or other. I'm bored shitless, too. Wanna play some chess?" 

Glancing up at the mirror that gave Daniel a view of his entire room, he saw that they were alone. His expression changed to wistfullness. "Would you... would you kiss me, Jack?  Please?" 

O'Neill got up, went over to the door and locked it. He eyed the camera aimed at the bed, took a pillowcase from a nearby stack of linens and threw it over the lens. "We won't have much time," he told his lover. "Fraiser keeps a sharp eye on that monitor. She'll be banging on the door in two minutes flat." 

"I don't care," Daniel said softly. "I need you. I need to _feel_ you, Jack." 

Mouths met hungrily, devouring each other. Jack's hands clasped Daniel's face. "This tears me up inside, Daniel," he whispered, "and I can't let anyone see it. God, how I miss touching you!" He felt the warmth of Daniel’s breath against his face, hot against his tingling lips. He nuzzled and kissed the man he loved so much, aching with need and grief. 

He counted the seconds with his heart, drawing away slowly when their time was almost up. 

"Jack," Daniel whispered between their last kisses, "don't make me live like this. I can't." 

Anguish and rage surged up in Jack, and he turned away just as someone knocked on the door, snatching the pillowcase off the camera assembly. 

"I _won't_ kill you, Daniel," Jack growled. "I can't. You _know_ that." 

"I'm dying anyway," Daniel assured him hotly. "This isn't living. I'd do it myself, if I could. I'd do it for _you."_

Jack wrenched himself away and headed for the door. "I can't _kill_ you, goddammit!" he shouted, his soul turning inside out, "and if you _ever_ ask me again, I'll stop coming here to see you." 

Daniel didn't say anything. 

The door opened and Jack glared down into a pair of furious brown eyes. "Colonel, I will not tell you again—“ 

"I know, Doc. I was just leaving." 

From the middle of the room a low growl grew into an ear-splitting howl of frustration and rage. Daniel stopped long enough to take a breath and then started again. Jack felt his blood sink into his feet at that sound. 

Fraiser was furious with her patient. "Daniel, stop that this instant!  You're not doing yourself or anyone else any good." 

Jackson ignored her. 

Her glare intensified, standing in front of him, arms akimbo. "I _will_ sedate you, if you make it necessary."  She had to shout to be heard. 

Daniel only got louder. He stopped suddenly, coughing and choking, gagging and gasping for breath. Janet's expression changed to one of concern and she approached the bed, penlight in hand. 

Jack looked up in the mirror at the man, struggling to breathe. _Struggling to live._ That was not a man who really wanted to die, and Jack knew it. 

He stepped aside to let the nurses in to assist Fraiser in taking care of her patient, watching as they worked on him. Once they had Daniel stabilized and sedated, the Colonel slipped away, heart burning with anguish at the cruel trick fate had played on such a vital man. 

Had O'Neill been in that situation, he'd have made the same request, and he knew it. He also knew his friend well enough to believe that, despite Daniel's claim, he would not have done anything to rectify the situation if their places were reversed. Daniel would have found some way to keep Jack's mind occupied, making life bearable. 

And that was just what Jack intended to do for the man he loved. 

* * *

 

 ** _Nine Days Later_**

"Any luck with those inscriptions yet?" Jack asked, sliding the next photograph into view beneath Daniel's face. 

"Luck has nothing to do with it, Jack," the younger man returned. He was aimed at the floor again, rotated into a new position every so many hours to prevent bedsores. Daniel eyed one of the characters, concentrating hard. 

"It's interesting," he said conversationally. "The Egyptian goddess, Meretseger, was considered a goddess of mercy and compassion, just as Quan-Yin was in China, so there's definitely a connection between them. They may have been the same person, in fact. However, unlike any other Egyptian deity, she is shown as capable of absolution for the repentant, in addition to great wrath for sinners. None of the other Goa'uld gods that we've discovered have that particular attribute. Mercy is alien to them. They were just as unstable and whim-driven as the Olympian gods." 

"And this means what?" Jack asked with apparent interest. 

"I don't know yet. Any results on the canopic jar from Sam's tests yet?" 

"Oh, yeah. There's a snake in there, all right. Looks intact, too. Hammond hasn't decided whether or not to open it yet. Wants to be a little more sure who's inside first." 

"So they're waiting on _me_ ," Daniel surmised. His gaze shifted to another photograph. "The inscription indicates that 'she' displeased Lord Yu greatly and was sentenced for all time to live in dreams. I think the term 'she' is significant -- it's definitely a character indicating that the being is female. Jack, I think this could be a Goa'uld _queen_." 

"Then we'll have to be extra careful," O'Neill agreed. "They're dangerous bitches. We probably ought to have only female staff working with her. It. Whatever." 

"If she's got that same pheromone thing, we're immune to it," Daniel reminded him. "Remember what Hathor said?" 

"I'm not sure I'd trust a Goa'uld, even with the truth." 

Daniel didn't reply, his eyes darting from photograph to photograph, showing every face of the canopic jar. Reference books were spread out on the table all around the photos. "Jack, turn to page 622 in Larousse. The big red book at four o'clock to me." 

Jack reached for the book and turned to the page. "How you remember the page numbers just astounds me, Daniel. You got some big honkin' brain." 

"I have a lot of these books almost memorized," Jackson assured him flatly, concentrating on the reference. He mumbled aloud as he read, his eyes zipping across the page. " 'Born of the fountain, floating on a lotus blossom to shore...' Hmmm." 

He looked at another book. "No mention of the fountain there, just the lotus. Jack, see if you can find any images of Quan-Yin. I want to see how she's depicted. I know, this could take a while." 

Dutifully, the Colonel flipped through the indexes of the books, laying out page after page of representations of the Asian goddess of mercy. Daniel looked at the pictures, waiting for something to click. When it did, he couldn't breathe. 

"Daniel?  You okay up there?"  Jack bent down, craning his neck to make eye contact. 

Daniel's gaze shot to meet his. "Jack... I think this is Egeria's daughter! Look at the pictures of Quan-Yin... there's a fountain in almost _all_ of them, and fountains were Egeria's providence. I think Quan-Yin's a Tok'ra, and not just any Tok'ra... a _queen!_  Do you understand what that means?" 

"More Tok'ra?" 

"Jack!"  Daniel felt like he needed to explode. There was so much energy inside him, more than he could contain. He needed an outlet. He needed to wiggle but he couldn't. "This is great!  You've got to contact the Tok'ra. Maybe they can verify this find for us." 

O’Neill was silent for a long time. 

"Jack?" 

"Just thinkin', Daniel," he said softly, "about options."  He paused. "I'll go tell General Hammond." He got up slowly and disappeared from Daniel's view. 

Daniel remembered Sam's ungainly attempt to use the healing device on him. They had a little success – he re-grew enough flesh to close the hole in the back of his neck, which gave him a better chance at survival. He had already thought about the 'options' Jack hinted at so obviously and he had rejected them. It would be a long, difficult ordeal as it was, just healing up from the injury. If he became a Tok'ra host, it would be faster. There was even a slim chance that he'd get his mobility back, but then he'd be sharing his mind with one of those... snakes. 

Every part of him rebelled at that idea. 

He'd rather be... like he was than a host, even to a Tok'ra, one of the good guys... but the more that notion streamed through his mind, the less horrible it became. 

That frightened him. He didn't _want_ to be a host. That was what had taken Sha're from him and if he gave in, the Tok'ra would take him from his home, his friends, his life… from Jack. It wasn't a deal he could make. 

He returned to studying the pictures and references, looking for as much proof as he could find to support his theory, with Jack dutifully turning the pages and arranging the books for him so he could see everything he needed to finish the puzzle he’d started when he’d gotten onto the plane bound for China. 

* * *

 

 ** _Two Days Later_**

Jacob's face was grave as he examined the canopic jar. He glanced away at the symbiote swimming in a tank nearby, extracted by the Tok'ra under the supervision of the Tau'ri. Two other Tok'ra stood by the tank, studying the creature as it danced in the water. 

"This is Quan-Yin, goddess of compassion," General Carter confirmed. "She was born Meretseger, daughter of Egeria, who fled to the East from the wrath of Ra. She lived humbly for a time, helping mankind and teaching the wisdom of mercy and forgiveness, until she was captured and punished by Lord Yu." 

His head dipped and his voice changed as Selmak took control. "We assumed she was killed. All records indicate that he had her cut into a thousand pieces and cast to the four winds. We are _immeasurably_ pleased that she has been found alive." He bowed to General Hammond, who stood nearby. "The Tok'ra are greatly in your debt." 

"What will you do with her, Selmak?" Hammond asked. "I'm assuming you'll be searching for a host as quickly as one can be found." 

"Of course," Selmak assured him. He bowed his head. Jacob came up smiling. "This is a great day, George!" 

"Selmak!" 

Jacob turned at the strident address from one of his aides. He glanced at the tank and saw what had caused the alarm. The symbiote was no longer swimming around the tank. She was straightening out, spasms rippling through her serpentine body.

"Oh, no!" he breathed. “Nonononono _no_!” 

He turned panicked eyes to Hammond. "George, we need a host! _Right now_. We don't have time to get her back to our base. She's going into shock, and if she doesn't blend with someone ASAP, she'll die. If you can't find someone, Selmak will make the sacrifice."  He swallowed hard.  "It could kill me, too." 

Sam stood nearby, her face set. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed. "I'll do it, Dad." 

"Wait," Hammond ordered Major Carter gently. "I think there's someone else we should ask first." He glanced at Jack, standing quietly in the background. 

The Colonel eyed him for a moment and then slipped out of the room without a word. 

O’Neill’s expression had spoken volumes. He wanted no part of that bargain with the Devil. If Daniel Jackson chose to be a Tok’ra, it would be his choice alone. The Colonel had had a bad experience as a host, and obviously couldn’t face the thought of one of his friends – in fact, his _best_ friend – having to make that same choice between life and the living death of hosting one of those things. 

George understood, but he didn’t approve. A man stood by his friends even when they made bad choices – or good ones that were made reluctantly, when the alternative was worse. If this gave Doctor Jackson his mobility back, then it would be cheap at the price, and all of them knew it, including Jack O’Neill. 

He led the way to the ward room that was now the linguist’s home, where he could get the best 24-hour care available, and still be useful to the SGC. 

If this gave him a chance, George hoped he’d take it. 

* * *

 

Daniel heard the door open behind him and glanced up into the curved mirror that gave him a complete view of his room. He watched General Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, Doctor Fraiser and Jacob come in and gather around him, faces drawn. 

"What is it?" he asked. "What's happened?" 

"We opened the canopic jar successfully," reported Jacob, "but the shock to the symbiote's body after such a long time in stasis is beginning to show. We need to find her a host right now." 

He glanced at Hammond, then back at Daniel. "We thought we should give you first say." 

Daniel's initial instinct was to say no, but he kept his mouth shut. The door opened again and he saw Jack slip inside, stepping just inside the door. Leaning against the wall, Jack stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, his head down, eyes on the floor. That was all the opinion O'Neill was going to express. This had to be Daniel's decision and his alone. He didn't have much time to make it, now that the situation had become critical. 

"Is it a Tok'ra, as I suspected?" asked Daniel tensely. 

"Yes. Meretseger, as she was known in Egypt, Quan-Yin in China," Jacob answered quietly. "We thought she was long dead, Danny. The fact that she's been discovered alive is the greatest single event in Tok'ra history. We can't afford to lose her." 

There it was, laid out on the table. Urgency was an electric current in the air, charging everyone in the room. He had to choose. 

"Can she heal me?" 

Jacob's head dipped and Selmak answered huskily, "It will take time and great effort, Daniel, but yes. If you accept the symbiote within you, you will walk again. If you do not..." 

"I'll take her," Sam finished for her father. She gave him a brave smile. "Don't feel like you _have_ to do this, Daniel." 

Jackson clenched his teeth. His lips turned white, pressing together hard in anger and resentment. He _hated_ this contraption that was his whole world. He _hated_ being hand fed, having someone change his diaper every few hours, being totally unable to do anything but think and talk. He wanted to walk -- hell, he wanted to _run!_   The memory of the simple act of turning the page in a book by himself was almost erotic, and if he let this opportunity pass him by, he knew for certain it would never come again. He would never be able to do more than kiss his lover, and he wanted far, far more than that. 

"You would also be saving a life, DanielJackson," Teal'c murmured quietly. "The symbiote will die without a host." 

Daniel's eyes moved up to his old friend's face and saw the quiet admiration there. "All right," he growled. "I'll do it. Go get the damned thing." 

Jacob released a pent up breath and smiled with relief. "Be right back, Danny."  In seconds he was back in the room with the Tok'ra aides behind him, carrying in the container filled with water where the symbiote floundered in obvious distress. Jacob reached into the container, gently grasping the creature's snake-like body and tenderly lifting her out with both hands. 

Daniel looked at the slimy creature in Jacob's grasp. He blinked tears from his eyes so he could see it clearly. He was terrified, but he wanted to see his fate coming. 

"You _sure_ you want to do this, Danny?" Jacob asked again. 

"Just do it before I change my mind," he ground out. 

"Open wide." 

Daniel's eyes went automatically to Jack's face, pale and drawn, standing in the back of the group. Jack looked away, at the floor, so he wouldn't see it happen. He closed his eyes. 

The creature raised its head wearily and Jacob inserted it into Daniel's mouth. 

He tasted fish, smelled the odor of an aquarium in need of cleaning. Slick flesh slid across his tongue and then sharp, burning pain at the back of his throat made him gag and choke. His teeth closed reflexively but the creature moved fast, already in him, burrowing its way into his throat, up his spinal column, into his brain. He could feel it moving and then suddenly -- _nothing_ , the pain only a flash of memory. His head felt full and fuzzy and there was blood on his lips and tongue. 

He spat the fluid out, throat working reflexively to get rid of the invader. He coughed and retched, but the deed was done. Doctor Fraiser wiped his mouth with a small wet towel. 

"How do you feel, Daniel?" she asked him. 

"Fine, just..."  His head lolled back against the fabric of the hammock that supported him when he was on his back. "...exhausted all of a sudden." 

"Just relax, Danny," Jacob said soothingly. "Don't fight it. You'll both be just fine. Rest, now." 

Daniel closed his eyes. He slept, dreaming of Egypt. He saw the pyramids when they were new, gleaming in the amber light of the desert sun. He saw Ra in all his splendor, ruling over his court of human slaves, flanked by lesser gods and goddesses. Hathor with her flaming hair stood at his side, smiling and cruel in her beauty. In the distance a fountain flowed, and sitting beside it was a beautiful woman with long, dark hair and dusky skin, as beautiful as the night. 

_**Mother,**_ he thought happily. 

_**Do you see, beloved?**_

_\--Quan-Yin?—_

_**I have had many names. Meretseger. Mertseger. Merseger. Mereseger. Padma-pâni. Avalokiteshvara. Miao Shan. Quan'Am. Quan-Yin. Kannon. Kanin. Tara. Which one pleases you?**_

_\--None of them. I don't really want you here, you know.—_

_**I sense great sorrow in you, beloved. How may I help you to heal?**_

_\--Just leave me alone. I did this for purely selfish reasons. I want to walk again. Can you do that?  Can you heal me?—_

_**I will try, beloved, but first I must rest. I must gain my strength before I may share it with you. Will you be patient with me?**_

_\--I don't exactly have a choice, now, do I?—_

_**There is so much pain in your soul, my sweet one! Give me time and I will help you heal. Thank you for saving my life. I know it was not your wish to do so. It is a tremendous sacrifice you have made for me and I shall try to be worthy of the great honor you give me.**_

_\--Yeah, right.—_

Daniel opened his eyes to the room full of people. He searched the faces, all of them familiar except for the two Tok'ra in the background. Somebody was missing and Daniel's eyes shifted up to the mirror that looked over the whole room. 

_Jack was gone._

Just as Daniel had expected. He sighed. "We're okay," he reported. "She's resting now but we had a... conversation. She thanked me for saving her life." 

Relief flooded Jacob's features and the other Tok'ra let out pent-up breaths. "Oh, that's good news, Danny. That's great news."  He turned to Doctor Fraiser. "We'd like them to remain here for a few days, until Meretseger gets her strength back. It's going to take a while for her to heal Daniel; maybe as much as a couple of months, but during that time we'd like to conduct interviews, as soon as she's able to talk with us for reasonable periods." 

"Of course," Janet responded with a smile. "Perhaps you can help us with prognosis and care instructions. I'm not at all sure what to expect here, Jacob. Any help you can give..." 

"It will be our pleasure," Jacob assured her. He took a deep breath, his chest puffing out with pride, eyes sparkling as he turned them back to Daniel. "A queen!  I can't tell you how important this is to the Tok'ra!" 

"Whoopee, I'm a queen," he snarked morosely. "Not exactly the package I'm sure she had in mind." 

"Let's not worry about that now," Jacob returned, patting Daniel's shoulder fondly. "We're concentrating on getting you back on your feet. Sound good?" 

_"That_ I can deal with," Daniel shot back tensely. "The rest of it... I don't know. This may not be a permanent relationship, Jacob. You might wanna start looking for another host, just in case. A female would give you the widest range of options." 

"Sure. Sure. We'll talk about that later."  Jacob's grin widened. "A queen! Goddamn, I can't believe it. I'm so proud of you, Danny!" 

Daniel shifted his gaze to the floor. He wasn't happy with any of this. However, aside from a very slight headache, he couldn't tell anything at all had happened. 

That would change when the snake in his head recovered enough to want to talk, and when that happened, he was going to be one very _unhappy_ linguist. 

* * *

 

 _Daniel dreamed of the desert, pale and silent under an indigo sky filled with stars. The ground was rough-smooth beneath bare feet, still warm from the sun. The city of the dead stretched out to the horizon, still and soundless except for the soft swish of feet in the sand. This was his favorite time, when no one was about and there was peace._

_A sound made him turn, the rough scrape of stone on stone. In the black shadows near one of the new tombs, there was movement and then another scrape, followed by whispers. He turned toward the noise, his heart filling with quiet anger. He knew who was there._

_Grave-robbers, seeking treasures meant for the dead._

_He stood in the moonlight just outside the opened door and waited. Soon enough, three men stepped stealthily out, hugging the shadows, their arms filled with gold, incense and perfumes. He waited, still as a statue, until they looked up and saw him and then he raised his left hand, a gold ribbon and fingertips winking in the moonlight. Three quick blasts, just enough and the men cried out, reaching for their faces._

_"Blind! I'm blind!" one of them cried. "Have mercy, great Meretseger! I will repent my sins if you will be merciful. I beg you, mercy!"_

_The other two staggered off into the night, bumping into things along the way, dropping items one by one until they had lost all their stolen booty. One of them stepped on a scorpion, which stung him repeatedly. The other came too close to a coiled asp, which struck him as he passed by._

_"You will respect those whom you have violated?" he asked in a feminine, soft voice._

_"I will and I shall raise a monument to your compassion, great one," the man vowed._

_Daniel raised his right hand and stepped closer, healing the damage caused moments earlier._

_The thief looked up at the goddess Meretseger and fell at her feet._

Daniel watched in horrified fascination as the thief gathered up all the loot and carried it dutifully back inside the tomb. It was as if the memory were his own, but he knew it wasn't. The Tok'ra symbiote was still sleeping and he was sharing her dream. 

Curiosity prodded him. He wondered what other things he might learn. If he could get at some of the knowledge the Tok'ra withheld so obstinately from the Tau'ri, they might actually start getting somewhere. Granted, Meretseger's knowledge was obsolete by a couple thousand years, but there was still much to be gained and if he could sneak into her dreams without trying, there might be a lot he could discover while the beast slept. 

He busied himself with finding ways to touch that alien mind without waking it. 

* * *

 

 _**Have you enjoyed your journey, beloved?**_

_\--Don't call me that! My name is Daniel.—_

He felt a distinct pang of hurt at his rude reply and knew it wasn't his own emotions rippling in his soul. That slight pain had to be the snake's. He wasn't expecting that, the bleeding over of emotions between them. 

_\--So, do I feel what you feel, too? We share emotions? Is that part of the bargain here?—_

_**Yes, Daniel.**_

She remained quiet after that. 

He felt a little guilty. _\--Are you feeling better?—_

_**It is kind of you to ask. I do feel better. Still very weary. Are you not hungry?**_

_\--Hadn't thought about it. I tend to ignore that sort of thing if I'm busy.—_

_**And you have been very busy.**_

He felt what seemed like a smile, though he knew symbiotes couldn't do that, especially not plugged into his brain like it undoubtedly was. A distinct sense of warmth and pleasure seeped through him, and the snake was the only possible source. That just felt... weird. 

_\--So you knew what I was doing?—_

_**Yes, Daniel. I allowed you to explore my mind, my memories. I look forward to learning about you as well. If you will allow it.**_

_\--And if I don't?—_

Sadness settled over him, holding his heart like a warm hand. 

_**It is your choice. I will not force you to blend with me, be--  Daniel.**_

_\--Why do you call me 'beloved'? You don't even know me. How can you feel any sort of affection for me?—_

_**Because I understand what a sacrifice it is for any of your kind to offer to host mine. It takes great courage and strength. It takes compassion for others and a deep well of understanding. That is the kind of person I can easily love, and I do care for you. I care for all of your kind and the suffering you have endured at the hands of my people.**_

He felt embarrassed by that honest praise. He really hadn't given her a chance because he didn't _want_ to learn to like her, or to appreciate her on any level. If he did that, it would be harder to let her go, to let her choose someone else. He needed to be glad to be rid of her when the time came. 

He looked around for a nurse and found her at his back. "Um, Ms. Chambers, when's dinner?" 

She glanced up with a startled smile. "You're hungry? That's great! I'll let Doctor Fraiser know and we'll get you something sent up right away."

The nurse stepped to the phone on the wall by the door and made the call.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked after she hung up, coming around front to check the IV tubing and rotate The Rack, as Daniel chose to think of the machine that was his prison, into an upright position. 

"From the neck up, I feel fine," he answered casually, with only the faintest trace of bitterness. "The rest of me, I don't know about." He paused. "Meretseger is hungry. I have to keep her strength up." 

Nurse Chambers smiled a little. "That was a noble thing you did, Daniel. The Tok'ra are very grateful." 

"Yeeeaaaah." He frowned. He felt guilty about all the praise he was getting. His motivations were purely selfish and nobody seemed to be paying attention to that at all. 

_**It is thus with most who agree to host the children of Egeria. Only rarely have any come to us whole and healthy, requesting to join with us, but we are pleased to help.**_

There was that damned mental smile again. 

_\--Tell me about those who did.—_

An image of a beautiful young Egyptian woman filled his mind. She knelt before Egeria, her gown transparent in the desert sun. She smiled and opened her mouth to receive the symbiote and the memory cut off abruptly. Daniel guessed Meretseger was protecting him from the view a symbiote saw during the moments of implantation. 

_**Nenet was my first host, Daniel. She was a princess, well educated, deeply spiritual. We were happy together for many centuries.**_

_\--No sarcophagus?—_

_**It destroys the soul. Surely you know this, sweet Daniel?**_

_\--So when she was old, you found somebody else.—_

_**No. Ra grew angry with us and we were forced to flee. Nenet aged well under my care...**_

A spear of grief shot through him. He gasped. "What the hell was that?" he asked aloud. 

"Daniel?" Nurse Chambers came to stand in his view. "Are you okay?" 

His brows scrunched down over his eyes. "Uh, yeah. I was just having a conversation with... you know..." His eyes rolled slightly, trying to make up for the lack of hands that should have been waving in the air. 

"Oh." The nurse went back around to the monitors against the wall. 

_**I am sorry, Daniel. I tried to shield you from my grief for Nenet. I loved her.**_

_\--Yeah. Right.—_

His disbelief was apparent in his mental tone of voice. The burden of grief lifted but did not fade completely. Meretseger continued with her tale. 

_**We fled to the East and in my travels I found a man who was kind to all he met.**_

The image of a homely middle-aged man came to mind. His clothes marked him as Indian, draped in folds of saffron-dyed cotton, his bare feet dirty and cracked. Many of his teeth were gone but he was smiling, always smiling. 

_**This was Sanat.**_

A sensation of great joy blossomed within him briefly, crowded out by Daniel's rush of cynicism and hatred. 

_\-- I thought your kind only chose beautiful people as hosts.--_

Pain gripped his heart and then was shuttled quickly away, leaving him empty and cold. Something quivered inside him, and he thought it was the snake. Hatred surged through him. He felt violated. 

_**I will trouble you no more, Daniel. I will retire into silence, that you may be at peace while you heal.**_

Daniel felt a little lost for a moment, uncertain exactly what had just happened. Probing for her consciousness, he couldn't find a trace of her in his mind or his heart. 

_\--Meretseger?—_

There was no answer. 

His food arrived and he dutifully ate his meal, tolerating being hand fed by Nurse Chambers, wishing Jack would come to pay him a visit. His lover had been unaccountably absent since the implantation and Daniel was sure it was because of the snake. 

Daniel chatted with the nurse during the meal and when he had cleaned the plate, he felt incredibly weary. Chambers wiped his mouth, brushed his teeth for him and adjusted The Rack into a reclining position so he could sleep. He closed his eyes, searching for his hitchhiker, but she had closed herself off from him completely, as if she had vanished from his body. 

Sleep stole up on him and when he woke sometime later, he went hunting her again. 

He sighed. 

_\-- I hurt you. I'm sorry.--_

He found that was true. Even if the thing was a parasite, she still had feelings and was a sentient being. He had no right to treat her as if she weren't. 

_\-- I'd like to share something with you, Meretseger. I want you to understand why I feel the way I do about... all of your kind, regardless of... political beliefs.--_

Daniel felt no response whatsoever. It was as though the creature had completely abandoned him. That worried him a little. 

* * *

 

"Morning, Danny," Jacob said cheerfully as he strolled into the room. "Did you two have a good night?" 

"I have no concept of time anymore, Jacob," he shot back irritably. "I don't even know what _day_ it is. They won't allow me to have clocks or calendars in here." 

Sadness deepened the lines in the older man's face. "I'm sorry. I know this has been incredibly hard for you, Daniel. It'll get better soon, I promise." 

There was such quiet joy in his dark eyes. His hope touched Daniel and he felt shame rising in him again. His prejudice really wasn't helping things. In fact, it might have done irrevocable damage. 

"How is our little queen? Has she adjusted to her new environment?" 

Daniel cleared his throat. "Um... I _think_ she's okay. She... uh... she stopped talking to me last night." 

Alarm showed clearly in Jacob’s face. "Is she all right? Does she need medical attention?" 

" _Physically_ , she's fine. I think I'd know if she was sick. Wouldn't I? Or would she have to tell me that?" 

"You'd know it. You'll feel what she feels and vice versa. You're one, now." A look of genuine wonder lit up Jacob's face, softening into a little smile. 

Daniel's mouth drew up into a pout as he considered that. Jacob had obviously made peace with the fact that he was a host; maybe even liked it. Daniel couldn’t embrace that idea at all. "I don't think that's happening. I can't feel her at all, and she won't talk to me." 

Something dark clouded Jacob's face. "What happened between you? You should be _blended_ by now." 

"Yeah, well, I still don't really get that concept, Jacob. We've been talking. She's been sharing... memories with me."

He hesitated, forcing himself to look the other man in the eye. "I... um... I insulted her. I think I hurt her feelings." 

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jacob threw up his hands, took a step away and then turned back, eyes flashing with incredulity and disapproval, touched with more than a little panic. "Damn it, Daniel, what the hell were you _thinking_?" 

"I guess I wasn't. I'm just pissed off by the fact that I no longer have any use of my body and I wasn't being very nice. So sue me," he pouted fiercely. "She'll get over it." 

Jacob caught his hands behind his back and leaned in close to Daniel's face. "Don’t you know _anything_ about this remarkable being, Daniel? Her history, who she is? Because I think if you did, you'd treat her with a _hell_ of a lot more respect than you have so far!" 

"Quan-Yin, goddess of compassion," Daniel snapped. "Yeah, I know who she pretended to be when her kind ruled the world. So what?" 

Carter's hands caught the chrome wheels of the Stryker-frame circle bed on either side of Daniel’s head in a vice-like grip, his eyes flashing white for an instant with symbiote anger. 

"We called her the Quiet One," Selmak growled back. "For centuries she never spoke with her own voice, because she hated taking control from her host. The only hosts she's ever had felt privileged to be with her, _asked_ for her to join them and were glad of it forever afterward. She's the Tok'ra equivalent of Buddha, Daniel. The closest thing we'll ever have to a saint, the most spiritually enlightened mind among us. _That's_ who you hurt, and you damn well better be nice to her from now on! Got it?" 

"I don’t give a shit," Daniel seethed, angrier than ever. “I want her to _fix_ me, and then get the hell _out_ of my body.” 

Jacob's finger jabbed toward his face. "You'd better find a way to make amends, Daniel." 

"I tried already," he shouted back. "She's cut herself off from me. I can't find her." 

The Tok'ra's mouth pressed into an angry line. He glared at Daniel. His head dipped and when it came up, his voice had changed, his eyes calm. "You have suffered greatly, Daniel. She will forgive you, in time, and you must be receptive to her. Please think about this opportunity. Jacob did not hesitate to offer himself as her host and I would willingly sacrifice my life for hers, as would _any_ of the Tok'ra. We are few now and she is more important to us than you can imagine. Not only because she is a queen. That..." His expression softened into genuine awe. "...is the _smallest_ thing that makes her important to us. She is..." 

His mouth worked but no sound came out. His eyes filled and tears rolled unheeded down his cheeks. He smiled, his face radiant with joy. 

Those tears, Daniel knew, were the symbiote’s, not the host’s. 

His head dipped and Jacob's hands came up with his chin, wiping his cheeks dry. "This is important, Daniel! Just try. _Please_. No matter what you said to her, she's busy working on healing you, I can promise you that. Take care of her. She needs you more than she'll ever let you know." 

Jacob swallowed hard and stepped closer, his voice dropping to a hoarse whisper. "I can tell you this, son. Once you've _really_ blended, once she's a part of you, you'd rather _die_ than lose her. I can't imagine living without Selmak. I'm... I'm not lonely anymore." 

For a moment, he just stared into Daniel's eyes. 

And then he was gone. 

With a sigh, Daniel closed his eyes and tried again to find his internal roommate. 

* * *

 

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**

Following discharge from Academy Hospital and being allowed to return to the SGC infirmary, Daniel heard the door open and turned his head on the pillow.

"Hi, Jack," he said hesitantly. "Haven't seen you in a while. How've you been?" 

The Colonel sauntered in, passing the nurse on the way out, giving them a few moments alone. Jack's eyes were on the floor, glancing up guiltily as he approached. He toyed with the stool before hauling it up next to the infirmary bed.

"Busy," he answered guardedly. "We've been running a lot of missions lately. Saving the world and all that. How're _you_ doing?" 

Looking down at his hands, neatly arranged on the blankets at his sides, Daniel concentrated. "Watch this," he called. One of his fingers twitched, just the tiniest little movement. He grinned. "Pretty cool, huh?" 

Jack should have been beaming and yet he wasn't. "Yeah. That's great, Daniel. I'm happy for ya." 

"Which is why you're smiling from ear to ear and doing the Snoopy dance," Daniel returned, frowning. "What's wrong, Jack? I thought you'd be excited. I'm off The Rack and in a real bed. I'm getting _better_." 

"And you've got a snake in your head!" Jack blurted.

He turned away and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that." He sat down on the stool again, his hands still clasping the seat. 

Daniel sighed. "Yeah, you did, Jack and yes, I do. But without being reminded, I'd never know I was a host. Haven't heard a peep from her in two weeks." 

"It peeps?" 

Mouth hitching up on the right side, Daniel sighed wearily. "She, Jack, and no, she doesn't peep. I should be able to talk with her in my head and I can't even tell she's there. I hurt her feelings and now she won't talk to me. She's working her snaky little butt off, trying to fix me and I can't even _thank_ her." 

"She's MIA?" 

"Oh, she's there, all right. My finger's proof of that," Daniel pouted. "Makes me feel guilty as hell." 

"Maybe that's what she wanted in the first place." His sour expression spoke volumes. 

Daniel shook his head. "No, she was actually... kind of... _nice_ and I was an ass." 

Jack's hands finally let go of the seat beneath his buttocks and dropped into his lap. He made eye contact, his expression wistful and then looked away. "I miss you. Sorry I haven't come to visit more often. It's just... hard." 

"I'll be on my feet again soon, I think," Daniel assured him happily. "Back on the team before you know it." 

"No, you won't," Jack snapped. 

"What?" Alarms went off inside Daniel’s head. 

"Jacob and his boys are taking you with them tomorrow. You're apparently well enough to join the _Tok'ra_ ranks." Jack was slumped on the stool, staring at the floor, the picture of dejection. 

"I don't want to go! I want to stay _here_. I belong on Earth, Jack! With _you_." 

Jack's eyebrows lifted and he sighed resignedly. "Except you're not just _you_ anymore. You're a Tok'ra, and they keep to themselves. So they're takin' ya." 

Panic shot through the younger man. He tried to move, to get up, to fling the covers off, but only succeeded in twitching a little here and there. "Jack, you can't let them take me! I don't want to go!" 

"Well, I don't see any way you can stop 'em, Daniel. They _own_ you now. You’re carryin’ their queen, so they get first dibs. They’ve spent the last couple weeks hashing all that out with Washington."

He got up and slung the stool back in place against the wall, angry now and stomping toward the door. 

"Jack, wait!" Daniel called. 

He watched those familiar, beloved shoulders disappear through the door and the nurse came back in as the Colonel left. 

Daniel smacked his head against the pillow in frustration. He _knew_ it was too good to be true! Now it was apparently time to pay the piper for his cure. He just hoped they could locate a secondary host by the time the queen had finished her job. 

* * *

 

Jacob stepped into the room, his jaw twitching in leashed anger. "I don't suppose you've spoken to her yet?" he asked flatly. 

Daniel shook his head. "Still getting the silent treatment."

Resentment against the Tok'ra filled him. He watched the two Tok'ra aides preparing the stretcher that they would use to carry him off-world.

When they were ready, Doctor Fraiser peeled the blankets off him with a sigh and a frown of disapproval. 

Sam and Teal'c were there, brave smiles on their faces but Jack was nowhere to be seen. 

A wave of dizziness swept over him as hands slipped beneath his ankles. His head drooped and he felt it come up again. The voice that came out of his mouth was not his own, alien and throaty. 

"Do not take us from this place!" Meretseger ordered gently. "I _beg_ you, Selmak, my brother! Let us stay." 

Jacob offered a polite half bow after the look of surprise at her reaction left his face. "You know we cannot do that," Selmak returned. "You will be safer with us, my sister." 

"My safety is of no concern to me," Meretseger insisted gently. "Daniel's happiness _is_. He must stay here, with those whom he loves. _Please_." 

Sadness darkened Jacob's eyes. "I am sorry, my queen. There are... things we must discuss; things that affect many more than your host and his friends. We are not pleased that we must take away Daniel’s choice in this matter, but we must see to _your_ recovery and welfare. " 

The Tok'ra lifted Daniel off the bed and arranged him gently on the stretcher. Janet covered him with the blankets and Sam came to help tuck them in around him. She bent down and placed a kiss on Daniel's forehead, wiping away tears as she came up. 

"Get well, Daniel," she whispered. 

Janet smiled down at him, her nose crinkling up. "We'll see you soon," she offered hopefully, "and you'll be walking, I'll bet." 

Teal'c grasped his hand and gave it a squeeze, the gesture and his eyes saying everything. 

Daniel could _feel_ the warmth of the Jaffa's hand pressing against his. He felt a pounding in his head and recognized it was his heartbeat making his pulse increase. The symbiote inside him was panicking, helpless. 

_"Selmak, I beg you!"_ Meretseger cried huskily. _"Have mercy on this one, my brother! He needs to be here."_

Jacob glared at Daniel. "You have not blended with him, my sister," Selmak intoned. "How can you know what your host needs?" 

_"He does not wish it and I will not force him,"_ Meretseger declared hotly. _"I will not leave him empty when I must sacrifice--"_

Daniel felt his mouth stop moving.

He saw the accusation in Jacob's eyes, the disapproval and silent rage, his face set, turning away. 

_“No!”_ cried Meretseger, straining to make Daniel’s body move, to get up. _“You must not do this, Selmak! We must stay here.”_

“Be still!” Jacob ordered, placing a hand against Daniel’s chest. “You will only waste more of your strength, sister. You are coming with us. _We_ have no other choice.” 

Abruptly, Daniel’s voice reverted to his control and he screamed in panic.

“Jack! Oh, God, Jaaaaaack! Help me!”

His head pitched around, looking for his lover, but O’Neill was nowhere in sight.

“Don’t let them take me away!” He would have reached for someone if he could have lifted his arms. 

He saw the sympathy and helplessness in his friends’ eyes as they watched the Tok’ra move into place at each end of the stretcher on which he lay. 

Leading the way out the door, Jacob glanced back, glowering as the Tok'ra aides lifted the stretcher and carried Daniel out of the infirmary. 

" 'Bye, Daniel," Sam called softly. "We'll miss you." A tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled hopefully at him. 

He barely heard her. "Jacob," Daniel called, his voice his own again. "What did Meretseger _mean_? What _sacrifice_?" 

Without breaking stride or looking back, Jacob answered stiffly, "As soon as she's expended the last of her energy making you well, she plans to leave your body, Daniel. She won't have the strength to blend with another host.”

His voice caught, and was husky with emotion as he continued. “She's _killing_ herself to help you and staying out of your mind so you won't miss her when she's gone. We need to be someplace where we can at least _try_ to save her, if that's even possible, now. _That’s_ why we’re taking you – so we can try to save her life before she dies _for you_." 

Daniel's head dropped against the pillow. He stared up at the ceiling as it rolled past his field of vision, unable to believe what he'd just heard. Yet somewhere in his heart, he knew it was the absolute truth. 

He closed his eyes, regret stabbing his heart like a hot knife. 

"I'm sorry, Meret," he whispered. " _Please_ talk to me. I'm so sorry." 

Something warm and sad blossomed inside him. He hoped. "Meret?" 

There was only silence and that bitter-sweetness that held him so tenderly in its grasp. Daniel resigned himself to his fate, looking for Jack as he glanced at the people they passed in the corridors. The Tok'ra carried him into the ‘gate room, standing near the control room windows while the ‘gate spun up to their destination. From his vantage point Daniel could see upstairs and turned his head to scan the faces looking down on him. 

Jack stood beside General Hammond, his expression a mask of iron-clad composure. Their eyes met and held and there was not a flicker of emotion showing on his face. His eyes burned with unspoken regret and longing, but he remained ramrod-straight and silent, making no protest whatsoever on Daniel’s behalf. Daniel was afraid that whatever Jack might have felt for him once was now forever out of reach, now he was a host. He knew how Jack felt about the Tok’ra, and how those feelings had been magnified by his experiences with Kanaan. 

Daniel might one day walk again, might one day have some semblance of a life, but it would be existence spent mourning the love of a lifetime, now gone forever. 

He aimed his eyes at the ceiling and waited to leave his world and all he loved for what might very well be the last time. 

* * *

 

The sunshine felt warm, relaxing his muscles like melting butter. There were Tok'ra bustling all about the ancient palace, many of its walls crumbling with age. A week earlier, the place had been deserted, but upon Daniel’s arrival at the underground base, the remaining council members decided his recovery would take place faster in pleasant surroundings. 

This world had been explored by the SGC and discounted as having nothing useful to offer aside from some interesting and beautifully preserved ruins. The Tok'ra had been there many times since the Tau'ri discovered it and Daniel was enjoying the lovely setting. Several times a day he'd be given massages and taken to a heated pool, where he would be exercised in the water to help preserve muscle tone while his body healed. Gradually he was able to feel more sensation and his limbs became more responsive. 

He ate whatever they gave him and did what they told him to do, if he was able. Occasionally one of the council would come to ask him about Meretseger, but he had nothing to report. He could barely sense how hard she was working inside him, amazed at the speed of his recovery. But the better he got, the worse he felt. 

As soon as he was able to sit up by himself, he wrapped up in a blanket and had himself arranged on his bed, legs crossed, hands relaxed in his lap. He closed his eyes and shut out the alien world, diving deeply into his consciousness, determined to make contact. Layer by layer he dug through his mind, seeking that barren inner landscape that he rarely visited, the place where there was no movement, no sound, only stillness. 

She was there, struggling to stay alert, weary beyond imagining. 

_\--Rest, Meret. You need to rest.—_

He reached into her. She tried to resist, shutting him out, but she was too weak. He slid inside and enveloped her with himself, drawing her into him. 

_\--Rest, my friend. You've worked very hard. Please, do this for me.—_

Grief and sorrow flowed into him, a river of pain filling up his soul. 

The depth of her caring for him left him gasping for breath. His body shook as he sought to soothe her. He felt her break, felt her give in to his gentle insistence and she lay still, weeping inside him, exhausted and utterly drained. 

_\-- I was wrong, Meret. I'd like to get to know you, if you'll let me.--_

_**Daniel, I cannot. I will rest now because you ask it, but I cannot live inside your mind if I am to leave you.**_

_\--I don't want you to die! If that means you have to stay inside me for a little longer, I'll deal, but I don't want you to give your life for me. Your people need you.—_

_**They will survive without me. They have done so for eons, while I was sleeping in the prison Lord Yu made for me.**_

_\--That's where you're wrong, Meretseger. Let me show you what's happened since then… but first you need to rest. Gather your strength and when you're ready, we'll talk.—_

_**As you wish, my master.**_

Shock skittered through Daniel's mind at that address. 

_\--I'm not your master, Meret, but I'd like to be your friend.—_

She didn't answer. He could sense her easily now, sleeping and vibrating with soul-deep sadness. _Never in his life_ had he imagined one of those things might be so selfless. 

That they might _care_ so very much for a human being. 

Maybe Jacob _had_ been right. Maybe this Tok'ra _was_ special. He found he really wanted to know if that were true. 

Rising up through consciousness, he opened his eyes and found Jacob standing at the end of his bed. 

"She's resting," Daniel told him quietly. "God, Jacob, she really was killing herself! She was working herself to death, for _me_." 

Tears filled the old man's eyes and were blinked away. He nodded. "Yes." 

"I want to help her." Daniel looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers, making a loose fist. "Have you located another host yet?" 

Jacob's eyes were hard. "Any of us," he snapped. "Pick one." 

Shame heated Daniel's face. "That's not what I mean. I don't want _anybody_ to die, here." 

"Then you have a decision to make." Jacob started to turn away. “Everyone here is already blended. There _is_ no one else.” 

"If I do this..." Daniel felt his insides clench, startled at what he was saying. "...I want to go back to the SGC." 

"If you _do_ this," Jacob shot back, "then it won't be just _your_ decision. There are things the Tok'ra need from the Quiet One. We need to open a dialogue with her, and _you_ have to be the conduit for that, like it or not. You can either let her do her job and risk her life to give you everything you want, or you can accept the responsibility for your decision and give something back in exchange for the miracle you're getting. The ball's in your court, Daniel. Think about it." 

"Jacob." Daniel heard the sharpness in his voice and knew its source. He wasn't angry. He was in anguish. 

"There are things you don't understand." He sighed, struggling with how much to say. "I _need_ to be with the Tau'ri. I don't remember being ascended, but I'm sure of one thing. I came back because I couldn't do what needed to be done where I was. I... I can't..."

He shrugged, unable to get out what he needed so much to say. 

Jacob nodded. "I wondered if... maybe... you'd found someone, the way you held on so tightly. The way the Quiet One fought for you to stay." 

There was no way Daniel could answer that question. He shrugged, glancing down at his hands in his lap, missing Jack so keenly it was hard to breathe. “I have my reasons for needing to be there. It’s where I belong.” 

The older man sighed. "The Tok'ra are a passionate people, Danny; in some ways, even more passionate than we are. I'm sure she understands your needs, but there are greater things at stake here. Whole civilizations are at risk, and you can fight with the Tok'ra as well as you did with the Tau'ri. Maybe _better_." 

"That's where you're wrong." Daniel met his eyes coolly. "My face is known well enough among the System Lords that I could _never_ infiltrate their ranks like the rest of the Tok'ra do. I'll be more of a hindrance for the Tok'ra than a help. If I'm with the Tau'ri, I can still be effective." 

"That's not exactly the issue here, though. Is it?" Jacob cocked his head. 

"I can't help it if I'm prejudiced. I swore to myself I'd _die_ before I'd ever volunteer to be a host." 

"And I know why, Danny, but you made this decision because you believed she could give you something you wanted more than just living like you were. Now you need to decide whether that gift is worth the life of the person who gave you back your mobility." 

Daniel nodded. He bowed his head, swallowing hard. "Then tell the council Meretseger will be staying with me." 

With some effort, he managed to lay himself down on the bed. Jacob stepped up and arranged the blankets over him, patted his shoulder fondly and stepped away. "Rest well, brother," he said softly and left the warm, sunny room. 

* * *

 

Falling into the chair pulled out for him, Daniel worked to catch his breath. His legs ached. They were trembling from the effort of the short walk to the council chambers... but they were working again. They were understandably shaky from months of not being used but he was getting stronger by the day. Short walks provided necessary exercise to increase strength and muscle tone and exercise with weights helped his upper body return to fitness. 

He smoothed down the tan suede tunic the Tok'ra had provided for him to wear, settled his glasses on the bridge of his nose and made eye contact with each of the council members. 

"Greetings to our queen," said Garshaw, offering a regal bow of her head. 

"Meretseger is pleased to see you all," Daniel told them. "She is saddened by the losses you have experienced and we are eager to help in whatever way we can." 

Selmak nodded. "We would speak with her directly, Daniel." 

The archaeologist cocked his head. "She chooses to speak through me, Selmak. You know her preference in this matter." 

"We would hear her voice on these official matters," Garshaw insisted. "Afterward, she may speak through you." 

Daniel relaxed inside. A slight wave of dizziness swept through him as Meretseger took control of his body. _"Speak, brothers and sisters."_

"Your host has informed you of the status of our campaign against the Goa'uld?" asked Per'sus. 

Daniel felt his head nodding but he wasn't consciously directing the movement. It felt bizarre. 

"Then you know there are few of us left," Garshaw added. "We have made alliances with many rebel Jaffa, and this has caused a rift of mistrust between the System Lords and their armies. No new Goa'uld young are being born and the Jaffa have turned to preying on each other to acquire symbiotes in order to survive. We are manufacturing Tritonin to help as many as we can to live without them, but not all Jaffa can take the drug. We cannot manufacture enough of a supply for everyone who needs it." 

_"Daniel and I have already discussed this. We are clear on what must happen, if the Jaffa are to survive."_ Meretseger looked at Jacob. _"As you know, Selmak, once a queen reaches maturity, she is fertilized by any available Goa'uld males. Forever afterward, she may produce young from that single mating. I stand ready to comply, seeded by Ra himself, eons ago."_

"Can this be done in the body of a human male?" Selmak asked uncertainly. "We have no memory of this being carried out in such a manner." 

Daniel nodded. _"It is difficult, but it can be done,"_ Meretseger assured him. _"The reproductive parts of the human female provide nothing necessary to the process. All that is necessary is collection of the human genetic code to prevent rejection of the host,"_ he smiled, _"and we have a solution for that, as well."_

Garshaw and Selmak exchanged a surprised glance. 

"Can Daniel provide the code?" 

_"Not where I can access it,"_ Meretseger said with a shake of Daniel's head. _"We will need a donor."_

Jacob cleared his throat. "Uh..." 

Garshaw looked startled. "How..." 

_"Leave that to me,"_ Meretseger told them quietly. _"For now, prepare an appropriate environment for spawning my young, someplace where they may be quickly received by needy Jaffa."_

"As you wish, my queen," Garshaw agreed quickly. 

_"When I have fulfulled my purpose for the Tok'ra,"_ the symbiote added, _"I will make a request of my people. We wish to return to the Tau'ri, if they will accept us among them. It is Daniel's place and the Tau'ri fight well. They will achieve greater things, with our help."_

Shock passed through the council. 

"We _cannot_ risk your safety!" one of them cried, standing up. 

_"I will be as safe among them as I might be with any of you,"_ the queen pointed out. _"Your most secret places are discovered and destroyed. How can you protect me in this war? It is impossible. Each of us takes risks as we seek to eliminate the Goa'uld threat and the Tau'ri fight with passion. Can any of you deny their successes? Let me choose where I will take my stand, my brothers and sisters. I choose the Tau'ri."_

"For your host, no doubt," Garshaw snapped. "You care _entirely_ too much for them, my queen." 

Meretseger smiled with Daniel’s mouth. _"Perhaps you do not care enough, my sister. Are they not the very ones for whom we fight?"_

The Tok'ra council sat in silence. Garshaw bowed her head in shame. "It will be done as you wish, my queen." 

Inclining his head, Daniel felt Meretseger release control. "You have Jacob to act as your liason to the Tau'ri. Meretseger wishes to act on your behalf in a reciprocal manner with the Tau'ri." 

"That will leave her out of the loop on developments in the field," Jacob observed stiffly. 

Daniel's smile grew wider. "Then I guess you'll have to work a little harder at including her in your communications relays, huh?" He pursed his lips, brows drawn together in concentration. "Things might be a little different if the Tau'ri actually knew what was going on out there. Maybe they might actually get more done. Hmmm. What a concept." He smiled again. "Anything else? We're pretty tired." 

"Thank you, Daniel," Jacob said stiffly. "I think we're about done." He rose as his expression softened. He smiled, coloring slightly. "You sure you're okay with... being a mom?" 

A little cough slipped out as Daniel felt himself blushing. "Uh... I hadn't exactly thought about it that way, thanks." He sighed and shrugged. "I just have to think about the Big Picture, Jacob, and the tiny little part I have to play in it. I'll be okay." 

Jacob nodded. 

Daniel stood up unsteadily, holding onto the table for balance a moment longer before making the short but difficult trek back to his room. 

_\-- I think we did okay in there, Meretseger.--_

He felt her internal smile. 

_**Yes, Daniel. I believe we did. Sometimes having a little power is a good thing.**_

He chuckled softly to himself. 

_\--Being a queen isn't so bad after all, girlfriend.—_

He made his way slowly back toward their room, conversing with her in the quiet of his mind, discussing exactly how they would go about the difficult process of breeding the next generation of Tok'ra symbiotes. He had a lot of questions and she answered them all in fascinating if unsettling detail. When he lay down to rest, he closed his eyes and felt a sense of peace settle over him, such as he had never before experienced. 

* * *

 

Jack stood on the ramp in the embarkation room, hands in the pockets of his BDU pants, watching Jacob stride out of the watery event horizon toward him. 

"Long time, no see," Jack said casually. "Any word on Daniel?" 

"He's fine," Jacob said brusquely. He directed his gaze up into the control room above. "The Tok'ra formally request Colonel O'Neill's... uh... services... for a diplomatic mission, General Hammond. I'm afraid I can't give any details, as this will have to be conducted with the _utmost_ secrecy. No mission reports will follow. Do I have authorization for him to accompany me?" 

"Let's go to the briefing room and discuss it, Jacob," Hammond shot back. 

Minutes later, the three men sat around the big black and red table. "There isn't much I can tell you about this one, George," Jacob said casually. "We need _Jack_. That's about it." 

"And you can't tell me anything about this mission, not even where he's going or who he'll be meeting with?" 

"He'll be at one of the rebel Jaffa bases but I'm not at liberty to tell you which." Jacob's gaze slid briefly to Jack's face, then back to the General. "He'll be meeting with Meretseger and Daniel. I can't tell you any more than that; might've said too much already. Just know that we'll take very good care of him and we'll send him back as soon as we can. Maybe a few days." 

Hammond looked at Jack for his reaction to the invitation. 

"I'm good, sir," O'Neill assured him lightly. "It'll be nice to see Daniel. See how he's doing." 

"Then you have a go. We're extending a measure of trust here, Jacob. We'd like to see it bear fruit." 

Jacob coughed and traced a line of the cherry wood grain on the table. His face colored. "It will, George, _believe_ me." 

"You okay, Jacob?" Jack asked, patting him on the shoulder. 

General Carter nodded, collecting himself. "Oh, and George?" he added, looking hard at his old friend. "No debriefing afterward and no questions. Okay? This is between Jack and the Tok'ra, and it's of _vital_ importance."

He turned to the Colonel. "Pack a bag for a few days and stop by the armory. I'll be waiting at the Stargate." 

It didn't take Jack long to gather the clothes and things he'd need for a short bivouac. He stopped by to let Carter and Teal'c know he'd be gone, then went to the 'gate room. Moments later he stepped out of the wormhole into pouring rain on a forested world, with a tent city not far from the ‘gate. Jaffa were everywhere, and among them a handful of surviving Tok'ra moved briskly on business. 

There was an air of expectancy in the camp, smiles flashed here and there and hope in many eyes that looked his way. Jaffa bowed to them as they passed. 

“Okay, that’s kinda weird,” Jack observed. “Why are they bowing?”

Jacob didn’t answer, just led him toward an old ruin at the rear of the camp with several Jaffa on guard duty around it. They hurried inside and, stepping into a tiled entryway, Jacob gestured him toward the interior of the building. 

Tall columns soared up around them to a vaulted ceiling. Some areas of the roof had big holes in it, through which rain poured and puddled on the mosaic floor. They went up a short flight of steps, down a hallway and stopped before a tall, ornately carved wooden door. 

Jacob smiled as he grasped the handle and pushed it open. He did not follow Jack inside, just closed the door after him once he'd fully entered the room. 

Jack noticed that the room was well furnished. There was a big bed made up with soft-looking linens. The outside wall was arched with more columns, extending beyond where a small balcony overlooked the camp. A few tables were scattered around the room and there was a large desk strewn with books and papers, plus a small laptop computer. 

Facing the porch, a lounge chair looked out over the drizzly landscape and Jack could just see the top of Daniel's head over the cushions. He dropped his duffel bag, took the P-90 off his shoulder and set it by the door, then went to have a look at his friend. Edging quietly around the chair, he saw that Daniel was asleep, glasses halfway down his nose, a book tented over his chest, hand still resting against the spine. 

He looked good, Jack observed privately. Still a little thin from the immobility but his color was normal. His hair was longer, heading back toward the geek cut. His clothes gave Jack a moment of disapproval, because they were obviously Tok'ra clothes -- tan suede leather that clung to his body and brown suede boots that came up to his knees to fit his calves like a glove.

The outfit reminded Jack of Martouf, except that it had a deep V-cut on the tunic that showed off an expansive view of Daniel's chest, which was insanely arousing to see. Jack knew the Daniel who had been his friend and lover for so long would be mortified wearing an outfit so revealing and close fitting. The clothes marked him as a Tok'ra, reminding Jack that his friend now had a snake in his head; that this was _not_ the same Daniel he knew and loved. 

More than anything else, Jack wanted to see him move. 

He stood at the foot of the chaise, his clothes dripping on the floor. 

"Daniel." 

The man started awake, his whole body jumping. 

"Jack! I must've dozed off." He sat up, looking down at the book, marking the page and setting it aside on the floor. He smiled. "It's great to see you again." He reached out with open arms, rising to stand beside the chair. 

Jack backpedaled, not wanting that thing in Daniel to touch him.

"Uh, yeah. Great to see you're well, Daniel." He shoved his hands in his pockets and saw Daniel's smile wither as the message of his body language was clearly communicated. 

"Jack?" His arms settled down by his sides. 

"Daniel." 

"Why don't you want me to touch you?" 

Jack pointed to his head, indicating Daniel's guest. "It's not you, Daniel. You know how I feel about those snakes."

His guts were twisting up inside, aching to touch, to hold, to kiss and sob with relief and joy, but he couldn’t. This was a Tok’ra; a snake. It wasn’t just Daniel anymore.

Jack wanted to vomit, he was so torn up by seeing the man he loved, looking so well and healthy, so whole, yet knowing there was an alien _thing_ inside him, spying on them, maybe making Daniel say or do things he really didn’t want. 

"Meretseger is different," Daniel assured him quietly. "She really _is_ , Jack! I want you to get to know her. Please? I think you'll like her." 

"No, I won't. She's a _snake_. That's all I need to know."

His eyes swept up and down the other man, offering a cursory examination. "You look good. You're walking. That's a plus." 

"Yeah. I'm still a little weak, but working on that." Daniel cleared his throat. He put his arms around his ribs and held himself. "Jack, I want to come back to the SGC. I want to rejoin the team." 

"I don't think the Tok'ra will want you to do that. They won't let you go, and I'm not sure Hammond would trust you not to put their interests first." 

"That's part of why _you're_ here, Jack. I want you to get to know Meret so you can vouch for her. _Us_. I need you to help me get _home_." 

Jack cranked his chin up a little in disbelief, looking down his nose at the shorter man. "Daniel, there's a _snake_ in your head. That makes a difference." 

Daniel shook his head. "You won't even know she's there, I promise." His eyes were bright, believing in everything he said. He unfolded his arms and took a step closer. Something in him wilted when Jack stepped away, still avoiding his touch. The hurt in his eyes was obvious. 

"Jack, I just want to hold you. I've missed you more than you can ever know. I just want to touch you." 

"I'm wet." 

"So change clothes. Or better yet, just get undressed." He smiled hopefully. 

"You're not _touching_ me, Daniel. Not with an audience." 

"Who's she gonna tell?" He stepped closer and reached for Jack's BDU jacket. He started to unbutton it and pushed it off Jack's shoulders. 

When he reached for Jack's pants, the Colonel put his hands on Daniel's and stopped him. 

"I said _no_." 

Daniel reached up to kiss him. 

Jack dodged away. "You are definitely _not_ kissin' me with that _thing_ in you." 

"She's not gonna do anything to you," Daniel promised. He threw his arms around Jack's shoulders, holding him still. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Daniel laid his cheek against Jack's shoulder and sighed. "God, I've missed you, Jack." 

Unable to stop himself, Jack's arms came up around him. He sagged with relief, the familiar feel of Daniel's body against his own bringing back so many sweet memories.

Daniel was _well_! He could walk again; move on his own. That was priceless, and drawing Daniel hard up against him, Jack's hands clutched at that heavily muscled back, those broad shoulders, wider than his own.

"Jeez, Danny," he breathed with relief. "You're okay! You're _okay_." 

He was shaking inside, crumbling at the familiar touch of the man he loved more than life. He struggled to maintain some semblance of control. He wouldn’t cry, damn it. He wouldn’t fall apart, not with that fucking alien watching him. 

The moment of weakness passed, flowing from relief and gratitude to hatred and anger. He _hated_ those snakes, and now one of them had Daniel. And Daniel was whole because of it. The battle waged inside Jack, jerking his heart back and forth until it was an aching, bloody rag. 

Daniel's mouth found his neck, trailing kisses up to his jaw, behind his ear, across his cheek, but when those soft lips touched the corner of his own mouth, Jack pushed him away and stepped back, breathless. 

"Don't kiss me, damn it!" he growled. He turned away, rubbing at his eyes and then at the back of his neck. His emotions were too high and he wasn't thinking straight. He wanted to kiss Daniel. Wanted to hold him and strip him naked and climb inside him, but he couldn't. He wasn't _just_ Daniel now. 

"Look, we can't do that anymore," rasped Jack. "Not until you get that _thing_ out of you." 

Daniel looked lost. "She won't be going to another host, Jack," he announced softly. "I've blended with her. It's done." 

"Then so are we."

The moment those hurtful words left his mouth, he regretted them, yet he meant them, too. This wasn’t how he wanted their relationship to end. He didn’t want it to end at all, but he couldn’t accept Daniel with a snake in his head. 

The words were like a gunshot, wounding deeply.  Daniel staggered backward, plunking down on the bed, gazing up at Jack through a veil of tears as he processed that declaration. 

The surprise was only on Daniel’s face for a moment. Rising grief morphed slowly into anger, which narrowed his eyes. "You won't even give her a chance, will you?" 

"What for? You're a _Tok'ra_ now. I know how they are." 

"You're generalizing, Jack. The Tok'ra are not all alike any more than the Jaffa are. Teal'c and Bra'tac are not the same as those other Jaffa out there blindly following their gods, are they?" 

"Of course not." 

"And I'm not like all the other archaeologists on Earth because I'm the only one you can stand on your team, right?" 

"Sinclair's not so bad," returned Jack, lifting his chin and crossing his arms, remembering how he'd hated Daniel's replacement on the team at first. Now he just ignored the man as much as possible. "At least he played football in college." 

Jack saw the hurt flash across Daniel's face, vanishing as stubborn anger crowded it out. 

"And you're definitely not like all the other Colonels in the Air Force. Meretseger isn't like other Tok'ra, Jack. She's gentle and sensitive. She's special." 

"She's a fucking _snake_ ," Jack bit out, his heart hardening against Daniel's passionate argument. "That's all I care to know about her. Just drop it, okay? We are _not_ going to be lovers with that thing in your head. I don't do audiences." 

Anguish filled those blue eyes and Daniel turned away, head down, pacing the room. "I kinda thought that might be your stance on this." He sighed and lifted his chin, eyes closed. "So I guess it'll have to be somebody else." 

"Somebody else for what?" 

Daniel shook his head. "I don't want to think about that now." He cleared his throat and tried to smile. "I'll be here for another week or so, finishing up my recuperation. After that, I'd like to come home." He turned sad eyes to Jack's face. "If you want me back there at all." 

"I'll talk to Hammond about it, if you're sure that's what you want. The program could use you." 

Nodding, Daniel looked down at his feet, thinking. "I'll need you to run interference with the NID. There are things I... _we_... are willing to give the Tau'ri to keep those bastards at bay. Shields. Ship designs." He looked up, his eyes filled with soul-deep sadness, "but _no_ weapons. I remember the lesson Shifu taught me and there are some lines I won't cross. Not even for my own people." 

Daniel looked so damned edible in that outfit and Jack's body reacted. He struggled to tamp down his desire. Things were different now and he had to accept that. 

"Will you want me on another team, or just at the base doing research?" Daniel didn't look up as he asked the question. "Or would you rather I weren't there at all?" 

"I don't know, Daniel. I wasn't expecting this to come up. I figured you'd be staying with the Tok'ra." Jack's brow furrowed. "Which reminds me, what's up with all the Jaffa here? And apparently _happy_ Jaffa at that. They were bowing to me." 

Daniel shook his head. "You don't need to know about that. You're here to help me negotiate my return to the Tau'ri. If I go back at all." His voice was tight, sharp-edged with hidden emotion. 

Jack spread his hands wide. "Why would you want to? I mean, the Tok'ra are all so high and mighty, keepin' everything secret from us because we're too stupid to handle anything dangerous or scary. You're hangin' with the big boys now. Why would you want to settle for us primitives?" 

The look Daniel cast his way spoke volumes. Pain and need shone in his eyes. He wanted to be with Jack and that was as simple as it got. Only Jack had told him he didn't want him anymore. "Because I need you, Jack, but if you don't want me there, I'll stay away." 

"I don't know if I could handle it," Jack returned honestly. 

Daniel nodded. He sighed, his shoulders sagging with that breath. He put his arms around himself again. "Please take some time to think about it, okay? Visit with me for a few days. Get used to each other again." He smiled bravely. "I believe you'll find I'm not as different as you think." 

"You _are_ , Daniel." 

"I'm ambulatory. That's the only difference." 

"Huh?" 

"I can walk again," Daniel reiterated. "I have the use of my body again. I'm not a potato anymore. I've got my _life_ back, Jack." 

"And a snake in your head. I know what that's like." 

Daniel shook his head. "No, I don't think you do. Kanaan didn't really blend with you. You wouldn't let him, any more that I wanted to let Meret in when she first—“

He pushed his glasses back up on his nose distractedly, obviously upset by the memories of implantation. 

"Why're you still wearin' those things? I thought the snake would've corrected your vision by now." 

"I didn't want her to. I'm... I'm comfortable with my glasses. As much of a pain as they are sometimes, they're a part of me." He grinned a little, looking up from beneath his lashes. "The allergies to everything are gone though. _That_ was something I could definitely do without." 

That look made Jack’s groin tingle. 

Daniel's eyes shifted downward, as if to see if he’d gotten the intended reaction. They moved resolutely back up to his face. "I need you, Jack," he murmured huskily. "I've missed you. Can you honestly say you don't want me anymore?" 

Jack could hardly breathe; his desire was so thick in his chest. "No. I _do_ still want you. But not with—“ 

"I know. That's why I want you to get to know her. Please?" 

"I'm _not_ gonna get naked with a snake, Daniel. You're just gonna have to get over me." He hesitated, his throat constricting with emotion. "Just like I have to get over _you_." 

"I can't," Daniel shot back gently. "I'll never feel about anyone else the way I feel about you." He turned away and shuffled toward the balcony, not quite stepping out into the rain. "But then, even that doesn't matter anymore. Duty calls." 

He cocked his head, as if listening, keeping his back to Jack. 

"I know, Meret. I'm sorry, too." His voice was almost lost in a clap of thunder. He hugged himself and sighed again. 

"So what's goin' on with the Jaffa down there?" Jack asked, moving up behind him to take in the view. 

"Their symbiotes are about to mature. Without new ones or a supply of Tritonin, they'll die. They came here for hope. There's a manufacturing setup in the tunnels below, where the Tok'ra are working on more of the drug, trying to find a synthetic source. So far, they haven’t made much progress along those lines, but production is good. There should be a steady supply from here for a little while." 

"Oh." Jack felt the distance between them, not more than two feet apart. It seemed endless.

He wanted to cross that chasm somehow. He could only think of one thing that might build a bridge, and as much as he didn’t want to hear any details, he sensed Daniel wanted to talk about the snake in his head.  Jack had to admit, he was curious how someone as anti-snake as Daniel could make peace with one of those things. A little assurance that Daniel was really okay with all this might help to ease some of Jack’s pain and guilt, too. 

He decided to open the floor to the subject and let Daniel say his piece. 

"So, tell me about your... new friend." 

Daniel turned slightly, his face radiant with joy. "She's amazing, Jack, very spiritual. Her name is Meretseger. It means, 'She Who Loves Silence.' The Tok'ra call her the Quiet One." 

Jack laughed. "And look at who she got stuck with! The biggest chatterbox I know. That's funny, Daniel. True cosmic irony."

He almost clapped his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, but froze halfway to the mark. His humor vanished and he sullenly withdrew his hand, shoving it into his trouser pocket. He couldn’t risk touching Daniel at all just then, because he wanted it far too much. 

"Yeah, well, she's very polite, too. Always answers my questions. No evasions, half-truths or riddles." He pouted just a little. 

"I'll bet you've talked her ears off. That is, if she had any ears, they'd be... off." 

Jackson shrugged, turning back to the rain. "She's fallen asleep on me a couple of times. Says I tend to ramble." 

"Maybe I could like her after all. She gonna come out and say hello?" 

"No. She prefers that I speak for her. Doesn't like the sound of the altered voice." 

"More points in her favor. Think I'll call her Harpo." Jack clasped his hands behind his back. 

"Harpo?" 

"Didn't you ever see the Marx brothers?" At the blank look, Jack explained. "Marx brothers? Famous comedy team? Groucho was the one with the big mouth, mustache, cigar. Harpo had the top hat, played the harp... Any of this registering with you?" 

Daniel shook his head. 

Jack sighed. "You are _so_ culture deprived. Harpo did physical comedy; never said a word on film. His brothers did the talking for him but if you watched him, you didn't need a translator. The guy was..." He was rambling and got back to the point. "Anyway, Harpo didn't talk. Your snake doesn't talk and Harpo's a lot shorter and easier to pronounce than Metzger... Messenger... What was her name?" His brows pinched together. 

"Meretseger." Daniel frowned. 

"Exactly. So... have you told her about me? Does she know we were... you know." 

"Intimate? Yes." Daniel was quiet for a moment. "She knows everything I know and vice versa. I've become acquainted with her previous hosts through her memories of them, seen bits of their lives. It feels like I was really _there_ , back in Ra's court, Jack. Living history in my head." 

"So she's experienced us... together?" Jack was unsettled by that thought. Embarrassed by it. What they had done together over the past few months had been private. 

"She thinks it's beautiful." He sighed. He remained still and silent for a minute, head cocked and gaze distant. 

"She talkin' to ya?" Jack asked. 

"Yes. She's offered to sacrifice herself so you'll want me again. I told her no."

He studied the floor. "When she first came to me, wanting only to heal me and try to make a place for herself where she could live and be safe, I almost killed her with my selfishness and hatred. Only now I believe she deserves to live. I'm lucky to have her."

He paused. "I'm not alone anymore, Jack. I can't tell you how that makes me feel." 

"I thought... when we got together..." Jack stopped, swallowing his hurt.

What Daniel was talking about was vastly different than what another human being could provide. He remembered enough of Kanaan's presence to understand how someone like Daniel, who felt so alienated from the rest of his kind, could draw comfort from that constant presence... especially if that presence were as pleasant and supportive as he described. Jack couldn't believe that, though. It had to be brainwashing or the snake putting words in Daniel's mouth. 

"This is different," Daniel explained. 

"I know. I remember Kanaan." 

Daniel nodded. "I want to go to bed with you, Jack." He didn't turn around, didn't make eye contact, just continued looking out at the rainy landscape, "I want to make love with you, to be like we were before, but if you can't, I'll understand." 

Daniel glanced away in that listening posture, and his face reddened. 

"You're blushing," O'Neill said flatly. "What did she say?" 

“She said you’re as complicated and stubborn as I am, and that we make a good pair.” He sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “She‘s trying to comfort me the best she can. She’s a good person, Jack, and you’d see that if you just gave her a chance.” 

“She’s not exactly a _person_ , Daniel,” Jack shot back, harsher than he’d meant for that remark to sound, but he couldn’t take the words back. It rankled him that Daniel had accepted being a host so completely. His words stung, evidenced by Daniel’s slight flinch. 

Daniel turned away, head down and moved further into the room, opting for a change of subject rather than continuing to argue against an opinion that wasn’t about to change. "Hungry? It's almost lunchtime." 

Jack followed him. There was such an air of sadness about Daniel, and it pulled at Jack. "Wait," he called. When Daniel turned, Jack gathered the man into his arms, cuddling him beneath his chin. "Don't doubt how I feel about _you_ , Daniel. Not ever." 

The younger man's embrace was gentle. "I know, Jack. It's okay." 

"I don't want it to be like this between us." He rested his cheek against Daniel’s hair, eyes closing as the comfort seeped into his bones and his soul, only to be wrenched savagely away as he reminded himself that this wasn’t _just_ Daniel anymore. 

"It doesn't have to be," Daniel offered. "We can go on just as we were. It's entirely up to you." 

"I can't. Not with... company." 

Daniel eased gently away without a word, without looking back. He led the way downstairs, into a large, airy room in the west end of the ruined building. It had been converted to a kitchen and dining room, with a view across an overgrown courtyard of the building serving as a hospital. Wide porches on both buildings stood under arched colonnades, the roofs offering protection from sun and rain, but giving a feeling of being outdoors by the absence of solid walls through most of the structures. At the east end of the mess hall stood one enclosed room with a steady traffic of men carrying large barrels inside and returning empty-handed. Jack guessed that was some kind of storage room for their supplies. 

Daniel got his attention and gestured toward the camp kitchen. "You can get something to eat over there. I'll join you in a minute." 

Jack wandered toward the chow line, glancing back over his shoulder often as he waited. He watched Daniel head for the hospital area, bending over a bed where a Jaffa lay ill. Daniel took the soldier's hand; spoke to him briefly, offering comfort. Daniel was good at that. He patted the man's hand and moved off to visit several other beds where more Jaffa lay, fighting for their lives. 

That was the man Jack O’Neill had fallen in love with so long ago. He was gentle, kind, compassionate; one of the best human beings Jack had ever known.  Heart aching, Jack couldn’t keep his eyes off that beautiful, brilliant man. He knew that was _Daniel_ offering comfort, not some damn snake. 

The man he loved was so close, yet so impossibly far away. 

Daniel started to leave and Jacob caught him by the arm, speaking with him quietly. Both men glanced at Jack and then Daniel looked at the floor. After a moment, he shook his head. Jacob touched Daniel's shoulder, a gesture of reassurance. Daniel gave him a weak smile and moved away to join his former C.O. His old friend. His ex-lover. 

"What was that about?" Jack demanded.  

Daniel shrugged and shook his head.  "It’s a Tok’ra problem," Daniel assured him. “There’s just a lot going on right now. Don’t worry about it.” 

"Then why'd you both look at me?" Jack didn’t know what was going on, but there was something afoot, and he intended to find out what it was before he went home again. He could feel it, subtle signals in the back of his mind that he just couldn’t read yet. 

Daniel wouldn’t meet his eyes, looking about at the scenery and people milling around them instead. "Just let it go, Jack. Let's get you something to eat. We can catch up. You can tell me about Sam and Teal'c. I miss them. It'll be good to hear what everyone's been up to while I've been gone." 

Jack didn't press the issue since they were in such a public area, but he could feel it gnawing at him. Being this close to Daniel was sheer torture, but he had to find a way to endure it until they got to the reason the Tok’ra had brought him there. Maybe they had plans for Daniel, something they were forcing him to do against his will, and he was trying to find a way to tell Jack without the others knowing. 

He followed Daniel through the chow line and sat down with him at a table, noticing that Daniel got a cup of water and nothing else. “You on a diet, Danny? Looks like you could use a few pounds, if you ask me.” 

“Oh, I’m fine,” Daniel replied, his response careful, measured, spoken after a thoughtful pause. “Not hungry at the moment.” 

They talked companionably during his meal and eventually the rain stopped. They went for a stroll through the muddy camp, still talking about ordinary things; home and friends. All around them, Tok'ra and Jaffa from a dozen different worlds smiled at each other, offered help, shared. There was no fighting or dark looks exchanged. Faces were shining, hopeful. 

As much as Jack would’ve liked to enjoy that peace, it raised red flags instead.  He saw the respectful bows aimed their way, and that made him even more suspicious. He couldn’t figure what had prompted that show of respect, since neither he nor Daniel were on either faction’s Most Popular list. 

"What happened here?" he asked as they meandered back toward the ruined building that was now Daniel's home. "Everybody's a little too happy. Somethin's up." 

"That's what _hope_ looks like, Jack," Daniel replied enigmatically. He was smiling softly. He seemed proud. His eyes were bright as he met Jack's curious gaze. "I'm gonna go up to my room for some rest. I've arranged for you to... um... bunk in with me. If you'd rather have a separate bed, let me know and I'll ask Jacob to set one up for you, anywhere you want. I'd like for you to be comfortable while you're here." 

"You tired?” 

Daniel nodded and stifled a yawn. 

“I could come up and talk some more. There's still some stuff I haven't covered. Like Teal'c discovering Internet chat rooms and astrology, the day the food guy in the commissary went nuts and switched the salt and sugar in all the table containers, and of course, Felger's latest fiasco. There's an official list of weird now." 

"I'm just gonna lie down for a little while and yeah, I'd love for you to tell me about the fun stuff." Daniel led the way up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind them. He took off his boots and put them neatly by the bed, then stretched out on top of the covers. "You look good, Jack." He put one hand behind his head, letting the other relax over his heart. 

"Still trying to pump more iron than Teal'c," Jack confessed. "One of these days, my ego's gonna get me squashed in the weight room." 

He saw Daniel smile and started talking, taking a seat on the mattress near the prone man's feet. For a while, he went on about some of the more interesting odd moments at the base and eventually he saw the signals he was looking for -- Daniel's eyelids closing slowly and finally drifting shut.

Jack kept talking, droning on and on about truly boring stuff -- things that even _he_ thought were dreary, until the rhythm of Daniel's breathing and his totally relaxed posture told him that the man wasn't faking. He had fallen asleep. 

For just a moment, he paused in his rambling narrative, heart aching, what he wanted more than anything right before his eyes, but impossible to touch. 

"Harpo, are you awake and listening? Can you talk to me without waking him up?" 

The voice, though softly whispered, was thoroughly alien, husky, throaty and echoing with unnatural pitches. _"Yes, Colonel O'Neill. We may speak privately, if that is what you wish."_

"I do." Jack adjusted his seat on the foot of the bed. "How is he, really? Is he okay?" 

_"He is very sad, but his body is recovering. He will be fit again soon and is eager to return to a useful life."_ Meretseger paused. _"He wishes to go home, but we will stay away if you cannot be comfortable with... me."_

Jack thought about that. "So what’s this big deal he won't tell me about?" 

_"If I told you, I would be betraying his trust in me. I cannot do that."_

"If it were in his best interest, you could," Jack returned, keeping his voice soft and quiet. "You can still keep secrets from him. I know that firsthand." 

_"From your unfortunate experience with Kanaan,"_ the symbiote remembered aloud. _"Yes, Daniel has told me about this."_

O'Neill frowned. "Something he remembered from when he was all glowy? ‘Cause he was dead when all that happened." 

_"Sam and Teal'c told him what happened to you, after he returned to material form,"_ Daniel's lips smoothed into a tiny smile. _"Daniel is an amazing being, is he not, my master?"_

Jack sat up straight, staring at that familiar face with that hideous voice emanating from it, shocked and confused by that formal address. " _Master_? Where the hell did that come from?" 

_"I belong to Daniel,"_ she explained patiently. _"He belongs to you, body and soul. Therefore, I must submit to you as well, both as commanding officer and..."_ She fell silent. 

" _Submit_ , Harpo?" He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Neither of you should ‘submit’ to anyone, if you don’t want to, which is one of the problems I have with this ‘hosting’ thing. That’s what being an American is all about – being free to make your own choices. That’s why this hosting thing can’t ever work. You want something and he doesn’t; that’s not fair to you. He wants something and you don’t and he’s the one on the short end of the deal. The only time you both get what you want is when you want the same thing, so how can this possibly work with two of you sharing a body?” 

_“We are working on that,”_ said Meretseger. _“It may surprise you to learn that Daniel and I have a great deal in common.”_

She was right; Jack didn’t believe that for a second. 

He decided to get to the point. 

"So what's this big secret? I thought he was gonna spill and then somethin' changed his mind." 

_"It was your answer, before the question was even asked,"_ Meretseger assured him gently. _"He hoped you would accept me within him, since he was well again. When you did not... It changed everything. I cannot say more."_

"So it's _my_ fault, whatever it is, huh?" He stood up very carefully, so he wouldn't jostle the sleeping man. "Is it something that will hurt him?" 

_"I will not betray him, Colonel. He does not wish you to know."_

Jack paced beside the bed, thinking. "Okay, lemme ask you this. If we're out in the field and getting our asses shot off and I order you to get him to safety, would you do it? Even if he wanted to stay with me and take his chances?" 

Meretseger pondered that. Daniel's head turned on the pillow. His hand came out from beneath his head and he rolled over onto his side but did not waken. _"I do not know. I would urge him to safety, but I have never taken control of my host's body and made any of them do anything they did not wish to do."_

"Not even to save their lives?" Jack prodded, "and consequently, your own snaky little butt?" 

_"My host's life is far more important to me than my own, but I do not expect you to believe this. Your experiences with my kind would not lead you to trust my words."_

"So take this opportunity to build a little trust with me," Jack shot back instantly. "Tell me what Daniel doesn't want me to know. He's trying to spare my feelings at the cost of his own. I _know_ him. I read the signs and I don't want him hurt. You can help me protect him by telling me what _he_ won't." 

_"He does not wish to be protected, Colonel. He is a strong man, a good man. I trust his judgment where you are concerned."_

"Oh?" Jack stopped pacing. His eyebrows shot up his forehead. "I know myself way better than he does. I should be the one to make the judgment call here. He's trying to _protect_ me. Isn't that right, Harpo?" 

_"Yes."_

"From what?" 

Daniel sighed. He licked his lips and slept on. 

Jack’s heart twisted up inside him. The man on the bed was so beautiful, so innocent as he slept. He was still broken, but not in body. The snake had fixed all that. Only _Jack_ could fix what was wrong with him now. 

How the hell could Jack give Daniel up permanently? How could he live through the pain of losing Daniel all over again, when he was perfectly healthy now? His heart clogged his throat, bringing tears to his eyes, and he bent his head, looking at the floor and trying desperately to regain some measure of control over himself. He wouldn’t let that creature know how much he was hurting. 

_"Daniel believes knowing the events to come would remove your best choices from you. He has told me you would be manipulated by these events into actions you have already decided against, and he does not wish you to be powerless. He is trying to spare you pain, my master."_

Jack cocked his head. The only thing he'd decided against was bringing Daniel home. "There has to be something more to it than whether or not I'm comfortable around him, Harpo. _Spill_." 

_"That is the essence of why you were brought here,"_ she assured him. _"I cannot tell you more than that."_

Daniel lay silently on the bed, his breathing deep and even. His body twitched, and his hand went automatically to his belly. He moaned softly and grimaced. 

Jack's eyes were drawn to Daniel's hand by the movement and as he watched, he saw Daniel's abdomen jiggle slightly. As if something inside him were moving. 

Something clicked in Jack's mind; but he shied away from it. 

All the pieces fit into sudden, _horrifying_ clarity, demanding he recognize the truth. 

_Jaffa in need of new symbiotes. A queen, capable of spawning them and a request for a human male, someone with whom Daniel was comfortable, someone who loved him. He thought about what Carter told him about Hathor, about what she had done to Daniel._

"Harpo." 

_"Here, sir."_

"He's... pregnant, isn't he? I mean he's got your babies in him. Doesn't he?" 

A soft, breathy chuckle was his answer. " _He said you were an intelligent man."_ The smile vanished. _"Yes. The Tok'ra and the Jaffa have requested that I... fulfill my biological function on their behalf. To do so, I require human genetic material to ensure the viability of... my children."_

"And you want me to code the next generation of Tok'ra poliwogs, is that it?" 

_"No, my master. Daniel wished for you to be the one. You have refused."_

Jack felt something dark rising up inside him. "So if I don't do it... someone else will. Is that what he didn't want me to know?" 

_"Yes. He chooses to endure this alone, rather than hurt you. He is a noble man, Colonel O'Neill."_

"You two got quite the mutual admiration society goin' there," Jack growled back angrily, "and he's right. I _don't_ have a choice now. There's no goddamn way I'm lettin' somebody he may not even know… do… _that_ … to him. He went through that with Hathor and it wrecked him good for a while. I'm not gonna let him suffer like that again." 

_"Because you care for him,"_ the alien said softly. 

"Yes." 

_"You have never told him so, Colonel O'Neill. He needs to hear the words from you."_

Jack scraped his fingers through his hair, pacing the floor. "This sucks," he snarled. 

_"This is a great gift you give him... and also to me. I thank you for your sacrifice and will offer you as much privacy as I can."_

"So what the hell do I have to do?" Jack already knew the answer to that. He just wanted the particulars. 

_"Have intercourse with him."_

"And if I can't?" 

_"Others are waiting."_

"Who?" 

_"That is not your concern."_

"It damn sure is!" Jack snapped, standing up. 

Daniel's eyes flew open at the noise. "Jack?" His voice was his own. "Who were you shouting--Oh. You were talking to Meret."

His eyes glazed over slightly for a moment and then brightened, glowing with displeasure. "Shit! She told you." 

"No. I figured it out by myself, thank you," Jack snarled. He started pacing again. "Who's next in line if I can't get it up for a snake?" 

Daniel sat up, eyebrows furrowed, frowning. "That's none of your business." 

"You and your snake are both on the same page. Tell _me_ , Daniel. I have a right to know." 

"No, you don't," argued Daniel. "If you don't want to do this, just go home and forget about it."

He frowned as he sat up, looking down at his hands again, playing with his fingers. "I'd rather have you do it than anyone else, Jack. I know you... _care_ about me. That'll help." 

Jack stopped pacing and just stared down at the man. "Look at me, Daniel." He waited until those azure eyes rolled up to his face. "Do you _want_ to do this? I know you think you need to, but do you _want_ to?" 

A short bitter laugh escaped the younger man. "Do I _want_ to give birth to a few thousand Tok’ra babies? _Hell_ , no!"

Jackson licked his lips, his burst of humor suddenly gone. He lowered his gaze to the floor.

"But people's lives are depending on us," he continued softly. "If I don’t do this, thousands of Jaffa will die. I don't have a choice here."

He sighed, his shoulders hunched, misery written in every line of his posture. "I want to be with you, Jack, but knowing you don't want me... that's enough. I'd rather it were someone else. I'll get through it." 

"That would be rape," Jack stated certainly. "You want someone you don't even know to rape you?" 

He saw Daniel's eyes squeeze shut. His face set. Determinedly, he pressed his lips together before he spoke. "That's the way things are, but it won't be a stranger. And it won’t be rape. It’ll be more of a… clinical procedure. Maybe we can even find a turkey baster or something to do the transfer." 

“Oh, right! The Tok’ra never go _anywhere_ without their turkey basters,” Jack growled, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “C’mon, Daniel. This is pretty much the only option you have, isn’t it?” 

A nod was his only answer. 

"Jacob?" Jack guessed. 

"He's not too thrilled with the idea, either. In fact, it'll be Selmak doing the... um... donation. Jacob doesn't think he could handle it." He paused. "He's next in line if you pass, and it's okay if you do, Jack. I understand. We all do. We prepared for it." 

"Do you really think I'd let anyone else—“ Jack grabbed his head and pivoted, putting his back to Daniel. "Shit! We are so fucked with this one." 

"Well, not yet." 

"Damn it, Daniel!" 

The younger man gusted a tense laugh, shaking his head in astonishment. "I know. I'm beginning to wonder if I have some cosmic 'kick me' sign tattooed on my forehead or something. I mean, why does this shit always happen to _me?"  
_

Jack couldn't look at his friend. He stood with his back to the other man, his insides cramping. "When do we have to do it?" 

"Sometime today would be good," Daniel answered dispiritedly, "and then once a day for the next three or four days." 

Jack thought his chin actually hit the floor for a moment. He whirled around and stared. "Four or five _times,_ Daniel? You only did Hathor once! Why the fuck--" 

"She only _spawned_ once." Daniel did not look up. "There are a lot of Jaffa out there who need symbiotes. The Tok'ra can't produce enough Tritonin for all of them." 

"So they're making a fucking _broodmare_ out of you? Just keep poppin' 'em out for as long as you can? Jesus H. Christ, Daniel!"

Jack grabbed his head again. He pounded the heel of his hand against his forehead in frustration. 

"I can't eat while she's spawning," Daniel told him flatly. "In my present condition, I can't go for more than a few days' worth. Then I'll need recovery time, but periodically... until we find another solution..."

He shrugged, picking at imaginary lint on his clothes. 

Jack thought he was going to explode. If he stayed in that room he just might and, without a word, he turned, slamming the door behind him as he left. He stomped down the stairs, looking for something on which to vent his rage and pulling up short, he caught sight of Jacob, pacing slowly near the base of the stairs. 

The older man's head came up and he made eye contact. Instantly he took Jack's measure and started toward him. He didn't say a word, just moved past the Colonel and continued to make his way upstairs... _to Daniel_. 

Jack caught him by the arm. "You are _not_ going in there!" he snarled. "Nobody's doing this but _me._ You got that?" 

"We understand," Selmak assured him, pulling himself gently from O'Neill's grasp. 

"I just need to let off a little steam first," Jack explained. "I can't tell you how much this fucking pisses me off." 

Selmak nodded and posted himself on the stairs. "When will you return?" 

Jack just shook his head and, weaving his way through the Jaffa in the great room downstairs, stepped out into the rain-freshened air outside. Afternoon was sliding swiftly into early evening and Jack set off at a fast jog through the camp, pushing himself until he was sweating and drained. He walked briskly back to camp to cool down, slowing his pace as he neared the expanse of ruins. 

Jacob was waiting for him on the stairs. "Time grows short," he advised gently. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry, Jack. It matters that you're his friend." 

Which simply meant that it would be equally painful for both of them, Jack knew. He started up the stairs, his legs rubbery from the run. He could smell the perspiration on himself and wished he could have a bath first, but he didn't think anyone wanted him to wait, and he suspected there weren't any shower facilities in that place, anyway. 

He walked up to the door and raised his hand to knock. Then he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against it, summoning up his strength, locking down his emotions. Shutting down the man was the only way the Colonel would be able to get through this... duty. He just hoped Daniel would understand. 

He knocked. "You okay in there?" 

"I'm ready now," Daniel called back. 

Pushing open the door, Jack stepped into the room and closed it quickly behind him. He felt hot and not just from the exercise. Jack was aware that he was blushing, because Jacob and the other Tok'ra knew exactly what was going to happen in this room tonight. He stared at the bed, his mouth going dry. 

Daniel knelt in the middle of it, completely naked except for a small piece of cloth draped over his privates. He sat with his head down, just staring at his hands clasped in his lap, like some holy sacrificial virgin. He didn't look up when Jack came up to the side of the bed. 

"There's some lubricating ointment in that little jar on the nightstand," Daniel advised serenely. He seemed to radiate with purpose and certainty that he was doing the right thing. He was glowing. Utterly beautiful. 

Looking at the pot, Jack picked it up and set it on the bed near Daniel's left hip. Moving to the foot of the bed, Jack began to undress, leaving his clothes in a neat pile on the floor next to his boots. He moved over to the washbasin against a far wall, poured some water and splashed himself, heedless of the mess he was making on the floor. He scrubbed and rinsed as well as he could with limited bathing facilities, and dried off with a small towel hanging on a bar beneath the wrought iron stand. 

Padding back to the bed, he started to climb onto the mattress and Daniel's voice carried over his shoulder to Jack in the silence. 

"Just sit down and think about... whatever turns you on. Then when you're ready, just tell me and I'll... get into position. You don't have to touch me anywhere that's not necessary." 

Jack's dog tags dangled in the air as he took his seat on the bed and leaned over his lap, resting his elbows on his knees. The motion drew his attention to them and he straightened, looking down at the silver plates winking in the candlelight. He reached down and grasped the chain, lifting the tags off over his head and setting them down on his clothes. This would never be reported, but he couldn't in good conscience undertake to have sex with another man with those things on him. He’d always taken them off before he and Daniel had slept together. 

He caught a movement to his right and glanced down at the pot of lubrication that Daniel had moved into his reach.  He gazed out at the scenery and thought about the first time he and Daniel had been together, after that incident with the aliens hijacking Daniel's mind. Misunderstood memories had brought them together and Jack had never been sorry. Sex with Daniel was everything he'd fantasized about and far more. 

Catching his slowly awakening erection in his hand, Jack began to stroke himself until he was fully hard. Dipping his fingers into the pot, he felt the coolness of the slick gel against his fingers. He coated his cock liberally and gripped himself firmly, pumping his fist up and down the shaft, pushing his limits, plunging headlong toward completion. He heard the sounds he was making, the whisper of his hand slapping against his thigh and belly, breathless little whimpers of pleasure and tried not to think about the fact that Daniel was there right behind him, listening, waiting. That Daniel was wishing Jack would touch him like that. 

Tension mounted. His body proclaimed its need, and with a grunt Jack turned around, climbing onto the bed on his knees. He saw Daniel move without being told, bending over and offering himself, already lubricated and ready. 

Jack grasped his cock and aimed. His body shuddered with need and revulsion, his mind screaming at him to stop. Clenching his teeth, he pushed. 

A soft grunt was the only noise Daniel made, but his body bolted away from Jack, tension and pain flattening him against the bed, quivering and panting. 

"Shit," Jack panted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go so fast." 

Daniel's voice was husky, choked, filled with emotion. "It's okay, Jack. It's okay." 

Jack wanted to touch him all over, to run his hands over that beautiful body, to taste Daniel again, but he couldn't. He just wanted to get the job done as quickly as possible and Daniel understood that. He wasn't asking for anything, not a single sign of affection.  Jack couldn’t have given him that, anyway; didn’t want him to know what sweet torture this was. 

He couldn’t let himself relax and enjoy it. He clenched his teeth, waiting for some sign that it was okay to continue. Jack held his heart in check, keeping it strictly physical. That was how it was going to have to be between them. 

Daniel moved back to his knees and Jack pressed into him again, slower this time, gentler. 

Jack watched as his cock disappeared into Daniel's ass and closed his eyes when he was fully encased. He felt the sensation of that slick channel all around him, tight and smooth, and tried not to think about what they were doing. He withdrew a little, easing back inside slowly, and heard himself groan. His hands settled on Daniel's smooth, soft buttocks and Jack saw Daniel put his head down on his arms. Jack felt his lover trembling and wondered if Daniel were crying.  

"Jeez," Jack swore softly. "It's been a long time, Daniel. This feels so..." 

"Good," Daniel finished breathlessly, his voice cracking. "I know. Me, too." 

"Good." Jack opened his eyes. He looked down at that male body spread out before him, the broad shoulders, the back rippling with muscle, that thick waist and tight ass squeezing him. Heat shot through Jack and he let his hands roam, smoothing over Daniel's back and hips. Jack's breathing sounded harsh in his ears, ragged and strained. He looked down at his cock, watched it slide in and out of that fit, toned, beautiful, perfectly functioning body and his heart squeezed painfully inside him. 

He wanted to see Daniel's face. 

"Look at me, Daniel," he whispered hoarsely, clutching at Daniel's hips. He was thrusting faster now, sinking into Daniel's ass all the way to the root. 

"I can't," the younger man cried. "Please, Jack. Just do it! Get it over with." 

Daniel pushed back against Jack, taking all of him, demanding more. Daniel’s hand swept underneath him to take hold of his cock, his arm jerking back and forth. He rose up on one hand, muscles bulging as he held their bodies off the bed with one arm, the other frantically moving to bring him to completion. 

"Jack, I'm... Ah!" Rhythmic grunts escaped Daniel as he came, ebbing softly into silence. He rolled his hips back, giving Jack greater access. 

Daniel's orgasm took Jack's breath away. The sensation of that tight, beautiful ass squeezing his cock was unbearably good, and Jack couldn't hold back. Just as Daniel finished, Jack erupted, a roar of unbridled pleasure ripping out of his throat. He collapsed against Daniel's back, his body shaking and drained. 

Slowly, Daniel lowered himself to the bed. He stretched out his legs with Jack's full weight on top of him and when he could manage to control his limbs again, Jack straightened out as well, careful not to disengage his shrinking flesh from Daniel's backside. Jack rested his cheek against Daniel's nape, slowly becoming aware that Daniel was sniffing. 

Jack hoisted himself up, bracing his upper body on his elbows. He looked down at his friend's face and saw tears trickling across Daniel's nose. The other man's eyes were closed. 

"Hey," Jack called softly, reaching up to wipe those tears away. "You okay, Danny?" 

A nod was the only response. 

"Want me to get off?" 

"You're fine," Daniel whispered shakily. His smile was fleeting, followed by more tears. "We did it." 

"Yeah." Reality reared its ugly head and rolling his hips back, Jack withdrew his flaccid member. He moved to hands and knees and backed off, returning to his seat at the foot of the bed. He looked down at himself, slick from sex, and remembered his purpose in this mess. 

"Jack?" 

He didn't answer. Turning his gaze out to the balcony, he saw the sunset coloring the sky with faint traces of yellow and pink. Already a few stars were visible, and in another few minutes it would be fully night. 

He could feel Daniel moving on the bed behind him, heard him suck in a pained breath between his teeth as he sat down and then left the bed completely. Jack didn't look back. Daniel wandered in front of him a moment later, dressed in some kind of long robe, tied at the waist with a sash. He squatted down on the floor at Jack's feet, looking up into his face. 

"Are you okay?" 

Jack was at war within himself. _They were lovers_. Daniel deserved better than this, but Jack couldn't give it to him. Not as a Tok'ra. 

With a shake of his head, Jack looked at the floor. Accusations reverberated in his soul. 

_You treated Daniel like a whore; just fucked him; didn’t even try to get him off._

Daniel gave him a soft, hesitant smile. "I have to go now," he announced quietly. "I'll be gone for... several hours, I guess. There's a basin and some water over there if you want to wash." He glanced toward the items, drawing Jack's gaze with him. "You can go downstairs for something to eat, wander around the camp, get some sleep. Just do whatever you want for a while. I'll see you again tomorrow. Okay?" 

For a moment, Jack just looked at him, his mind so clogged with images, recriminations and questions that it was difficult to think. "Where are you going?" 

"Downstairs. I... You don't need to go. In fact, I'd rather you didn't." Daniel reached up and touched Jack's face, resting his palm against Jack's cheek. "You were great, Jack. It was... good. Thank you." 

Jack just stared at him, wondering why Daniel chose that moment to lie to him. "I _used_ you, Daniel. I didn't do a thing to try to get you to enjoy it. Don't try to make me feel better about this. Okay?" 

Daniel's eyes grew haunted. He nodded and rose gingerly. Moments later, he was out the door and gone. 

Rising mechanically, Jack made his way to the basin. He poured some water from a large pitcher beside it, soaked a small washcloth and dutifully began to scrub the sweat, lubricant and semen from his body. He felt refreshed after the sponge bath and put his clothes back on, then moved out onto the balcony to look out over the camp. 

It was a beautiful planet, lush with flowers and exotic-looking trees and plants. He could see the Stargate in the distance, lighting up as it activated and began to spin. Jack grabbed his P-90 and headed outside, glad for a distraction that would keep his mind occupied and away from the devastating act that had occurred in that room. 

He went to the ‘gate and watched as more Jaffa arrived, eager to join the others. Once they were settled in, Jack headed for the camp kitchen and sat down with some food. He was halfway through his meal when he saw a Tok'ra he recognized crossing the courtyard between the building that housed Daniel’s residence and the mezzanine area of the hospital. The Tok’ra was carrying large pot in his arms. 

As Jack watched, the Tok'ra began to retrieve the mature symbiotes from those Jaffa struggling to stay alive on the beds set out in the airy mezzanine, replacing them with squealing, squirming babies. Jack tore his gaze away, aiming it at his plate instead. 

He knew where those babies had originated. Daniel had given birth and now the process had started. Lives were being saved, just as Doctor Jackson had predicted and, because of Jack's contribution, when these symbiotes matured, they would be perfectly compatible with human hosts. 

He got up and stumbled outside, throwing up as soon as he was away from the building. 

* * *

 

Jack paced the bedroom for a while, waiting to hear some news about Daniel, but none came. He stretched out on the bed and tried to sleep, dozed a little, tossed and turned. A bad dream woke him and made him reluctant to try for rest again, but he was tired and gave in, letting himself drift back into even worse nightmares. He gave up the quest for sleep at dawn, washed himself as thoroughly as he could at the basin, and started pacing again. 

By mid-morning he was beside himself with worry, determined to find out where his friend was and confirm that Daniel was all right. Just as Jack started for the door, it opened and Daniel strolled inside, still wearing that robe from the previous night. 

He smiled softly. He looked tired. "Morning, Jack. Did you sleep well?" 

"No," Jack shot back. "I was worried about you. Nobody told me anything." 

Daniel headed for the basin. He shrugged off the robe and stood naked beside it. Pouring some water, he began to bathe. "I didn't realize you'd be worried. Next time, I'll have someone give you progress reports." 

Jack found himself staring. The way Daniel's eyes rolled closed as he felt the cool water running down his skin was sinfully arousing and desire heated Jack's belly. He knew how beautiful Daniel was with all that lovely golden skin, those long, clean limbs and the glorious grace with which he moved. Jack's mouth went dry as he watched Daniel's head tip downward and followed Daniel's gaze to his privates. Jack watched Daniel wash himself, the efficiency of motion, the jostling of that long, soft penis and heavy scrotum. When Daniel reached behind himself, Jack wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. Because at that moment, Daniel's eyes met his and he knew that Jack had been watching him. _Wanting_ him. 

Daniel knew the hunger was still there and that Jack wasn't going to do anything about it. 

O'Neill turned away, stepping out onto the balcony, putting his back to his lover. He braced his arms on the stone railing and looked out at the Stargate, watching the Jaffa whose lives had been saved only hours before start their journey home. It _was_ an important role they were both playing, he told himself. It _did_ need to be done and it was better for Daniel to be done by someone who cared about him. It just wasn't good enough that the one doing the deed had totally ignored Daniel in the process. 

"Jack," Daniel called softly. "Come to bed. You're tired and we both need to get some rest." 

Dutifully, Jack moved to the lounge chair and stretched out on it. "I'll sleep here," he answered, gentling his voice for his lover. Daniel didn't need to know how this was tearing Jack apart. 

A warm hand closed on Jack's shoulder. He looked up into those bluer-than-blue eyes and saw the concern. "I'd rather you slept with me," he breathed. "Please?" 

Daniel's fingers closed around Jack's bicep. He pulled gently and Jack felt himself rise in response. He let Daniel lead him over to the bed and watched as Daniel began to undress him. He didn't resist. Numbly, he got between the covers and stretched out on his back. Daniel got in on the other side and snuggled close, his cheek on Jack's shoulder, his left hand on Jack's chest.

In seconds, Daniel was sleeping. Jack couldn't get up without waking him, so he just lay there, staring at the sun-dappled ceiling. Weariness won out and, in time, he too closed his eyes and slept. 

* * *

 

"I suppose we should get to it," Daniel suggested, stretching lazily beneath the covers. "Or would you rather get something to eat first? I'll wait here." 

"You can't eat?" 

Daniel shook his head. "Not until we're done. My digestive tract has been temporarily altered for another use. I can drink water, but that's it."

He lay propped on one elbow, looking down at his lover. He wanted so desperately to kiss Jack but knew the other man would bolt if he tried it. That hurt tremendously, but he accepted it as a consequence of his decision to host Meretseger. 

Jack rolled away and got up. "That's just _way_ too much information," he complained. "I'm gonna make a stop by the privy and grab some breakfast, or lunch, from the look of the sunshine out there. I'll be back." 

"Sure thing. I'll be ready when you get back." 

"No," Jack snapped. "I'm not fucking you like a whore again. Just... Just read or somethin' till I get back." 

Daniel's cheeks heated up. He was ashamed that he'd wept while they were doing it last night, but the way Jack had put it just then spoke volumes about what had been going on inside the other man.

It had just been an emotionless fuck for Jack. Daniel could have been anybody. The only thing missing had been money on the nightstand. 

The whole time they’d been together, Daniel had tried to keep it clinical, too; keep his emotions out of the mix – but that was _Jack_ inside him, the man he loved. He’d gotten aroused. He’d enjoyed it. He’d had an orgasm. Then the bitter reality of Jack’s unreachable heart had come back to him and broken his heart all over again. He’d made the mistake of allowing himself to be vulnerable at the wrong moment, and was still suffering the aftershocks. 

He believed in what Meret was doing, and that was consolation. They would all three find a way to get through the next few days and accomplish the mission together. Whatever Jack wanted, however he wanted to proceed, Daniel would do it. 

"Okay," Daniel murmured, sliding beneath the covers again. When Jack was gone, he rose and put on his robe, strolling out onto the balcony to look at the camp. Already many Jaffa had returned home, but more were still arriving, coming in search of Meret’s children, and finding hope. 

_**It is a good thing, beloved.**_

_\-- I know. I'm happy to help. I just wish...--_

_**Perhaps, in time, your lover's feelings will change. Perhaps he will learn to see you without me. I will endeavor to make my presence very small, so that might happen.**_

Daniel felt her smile. 

_\--You're a wonderful friend, Meret. Thank you.—_

He sat down at the desk, put on his glasses and began to work, losing track of time once he got into it. He found himself drinking water regularly and knew that was Meret’s doing, keeping him hydrated, knowing he’d fall on his face if he didn’t get enough fluids. The waning light of late afternoon finally caught his attention, making him realize how much time had passed. Jack had been gone a very long time and Daniel was starting to get worried. He laid his glasses aside, got up and went to the door. 

It opened as he reached for the handle and he backed away at the sight of Jack's intense glare, his lips set in a firm, angry line. He slammed the door and advanced on Daniel, grabbing at his robe and pulling Daniel hard up against his uniform, nose-to-nose. O'Neill's teeth were bared, clenched in fury as he held the younger man close. 

"Jack?" Daniel was a little spooked by the look in those smoldering whiskey-colored eyes. His hands fluttered in the air, seeking balance, afraid to touch his lover. 

"Why can't that thing go to someone else?" he demanded harshly. "You're _well_ now! Why do you wanna keep it?" 

"Her," Daniel corrected, tamping down his rush of fear. This was _Jack_ ; Jack wouldn't hurt him. He was just angry at the circumstances. "I _told_ you why. She's staying with me. I _want_ her here." 

"You want _her_ more than _me_?" 

Something inside Daniel withered. Anger flashed up in him, hot and intense. " _Don't_ make me choose between you and her, Jack. _Your_ life isn't at stake here. Hers _is_ and I won't kill her! I can't be that selfish. Not even for _you_."

His hands closed over Jack's, intent on making him let go. 

Jack flung him backward a little, making Daniel stumble to catch his balance. He was shaking, adrenaline surging through his system. He turned away, devastated at the pain his lover was feeling, enraged that Jack clung so hard to his prejudice.

"Jack, just go. Get the hell out. Go back to Earth!" He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to hold in his anguish and calm his rage. 

"I can't, Daniel! I'm not letting anybody _rape_ you." 

"It... It's not exactly..." 

"Yes. It _is_. What I did last night was just as bad. Maybe even worse." Jack prowled the room, hands in his hair, head down, mumbling a stream of curses that turned the air blue. 

Daniel tried to shrug it off, block it out, but Jack's pain went through him like a knife. He held his breath, but his emotions were out of control with the stresses of the last few days. He struggled to adjust to the presence of the wriggling creatures within him, but that just added to the unstable grip he had on himself. Resentment surfaced suddenly at the unfairness of it all. His fragile hold on control snapped. Daniel stooped to grasp the frame of the chaise and flung it upward and away from him, the chair and cushion bouncing off the floor and wall with a loud clatter. 

Jack spun around at the noise. Advancing on Daniel, he grabbed the shoulder of his lover's robe, his grip gentler now, and tried to make him turn. 

"Don't!" Daniel shouted, jerking out of Jack’s grasp. "Just leave me the fuck alone."

He tried to walk away, but Jack caught him and spun him around. Daniel glared at him, arms wrapped tightly around himself. 

"God dammit," Jack breathed softly. His arms came up around the younger man and for a long time, Jack just held him as Daniel slowly relaxed against him. His cheek smoothed over Daniel's hair. He sighed.

"I'll try to pretend what I know is happening inside you isn't real, for the next few days. Forgive me if I'm not as happy as I'd like to be that you're well." 

"Yeah," Daniel returned bitterly. He let go of his ribs and smoothed his hands up Jack's chest, moving around to his nape. Relief flooded through his body, resignation that this was as good as it was going to get between them.

"We'll do anything you want, Jack. We'll pretend it's just a vacation." 

Jack's hand came up to Daniel's neck, his fingertips stroking over the beating pulse in his throat. Daniel tilted his head, lips parting slightly, hoping for a kiss. His eyes closed as he narrowed the space between them but Jack didn't touch his mouth. Instead, he leaned down and placed a kiss on his lover’s throat, smoothing his lips up to ear and cheek and then pulling away to look into Daniel’s eyes. 

Daniel felt himself crumbling inside at the anguish in those whiskey-brown depths. "I'm sorry," he whispered to those eyes. "I _do_ care about you, but I know you don't believe that any more." 

Without a word, Jack's hand moved up to his cheek. He captured Daniel's lips with his own, warm and moist and soft, and Daniel sighed at the intimacy of the contact. Daniel pressed deeper, teasing Jack's mouth open with his tongue, his body shaking with need. He wanted to be inside Jack, wanted Jack inside him, all passion and fire and thunder. He fumbled with Jack's shirttail, struggling clumsily with hands that wouldn't obey him deftly enough, his trembling movements too difficult to control. With help he tugged the garment loose from Jack's pants and pulled away just long enough to get it over his lover's head. 

Jack reached for his robe, taking it off and tossing it onto the upturned chaise. He looked down and spread his fingers possessively over Daniel's chest while the younger man worked feverishly on the buttons on the BDU pants.

"Mine," Jack whispered hoarsely. 

"Yes, always," Daniel sniffed as he pushed the pants down off Jack's lean hips.  "No one but you, Jack."

Daniel walked him backward, toward the bed. He pushed on Jack's shoulders, making him sit down on the mattress and started working on the laces of Jack's boots. They were caked with mud from yesterday's rain, but Daniel didn't care. He pulled the boots off and draped the socks over them, then finished tugging off Jack's pants. 

O'Neill scooted back on the bed, peeling his boxers off as he went and tossing them across the room. He reclined on one elbow, eyes locked with Daniel's as he, too, climbed onto the bed. He reached out for Daniel and the younger man came eagerly into his grasp. 

Daniel carried him down to the mattress with a desperate kiss, his hands touching everything he could reach; articulate fingers describing every ripple of muscle, every ridge of bone. He rediscovered the landscape of his lover's body, imprinting it on his mind. When he could bear to break the kiss, he touched the same places with his lips, kissing and sucking and laving the surface of Jack O'Neill. He devoured the erection standing out from Jack's body, forgetting for a moment that his seed was needed elsewhere. 

Jack took Daniel's face in his hands, thrusting gently into his mouth a few times before gently pulling him away. Then it was Jack's turn, exploring Daniel's body with mouth and fingers, stroking and probing, fondling until Daniel was begging for more, writhing beneath Jack's patient, skilled touch. His mouth enveloped Daniel's cock, sucking hard, sliding deeply down his throat. 

"Oh oh oh Jack, God!" Daniel thrust against Jack's tongue, his body quivering and wild with need. Daniel reached for Jack's hair, clutching handfuls of the silvery silk, jerking into that sweet, sensitive mouth, crying out as his lover sucked him dry. Daniel collapsed against the sheets, panting to catch his breath. 

Jack pushed a pillow beneath Daniel's hips, then prowled up his body and settled over him, reaching onto the nightstand for the lubrication. He kissed Daniel, his mouth flavored with semen, and Daniel lay still quivering beneath him. With a whimper, Daniel felt Jack move away, sitting on his knees. He watched hungrily as Jack slicked his cock, handing the jar back to Daniel. Like a predatory beast, O'Neill spread himself over his lover again, his hand smoothing down between Daniel's legs. 

With one finger, Jack breached him. Daniel gasped at the sensation and spread his legs wider, lifting them to give him better access. Jack kissed him, pressing him down into the pillows, possessing him so thoroughly there was no doubt that Daniel belonged to him utterly. Slowly, gently, he stretched Daniel wider, his fingers setting up a rhythm that left Daniel breathless, stupefied and starving. 

Without breaking the kiss, Jack moved over him, kneeling between Daniel's spread legs. Jack rose up on one elbow, reaching between them to grasp his erection and guide it in. His eyes grew hard as he slid swiftly inside.

"You're _mine_ , Daniel," he growled through clenched teeth. His strokes were deep and sure, growing harder and faster as Jack settled over him. Jack took Daniel's face in his hands, body braced on elbows and knees. 

"Yes," Daniel whispered, mesmerized by the territorial glint in his lover's eyes. It drove him crazy when Jack was this way, dominating and fierce. He adored the gentler side, too, when Jack was playful and romantic. He was a many-faceted man, but few people ever got to see his real depth. This was part of it, this glimpse into Jack's need to own his lover, body and soul. "I'm yours, Jack. Forever." 

Jack closed his eyes, a grimace of pain etching into his features. He put his head down, forehead to forehead, and drove deeper, bringing Daniel's hips off the bed with every thrust. Daniel felt his need, his pain and put his arms around Jack's shoulders, his legs locking around Jack's waist, holding him close, whispering against Jack's lips. He lost himself in the act, giving up everything that he was to his lover, pouring himself into the man inside him. 

"Daniel, God, I..." Jack panted, his voice ragged and raw with emotion. "...lost you. So broken... couldn't fix you... Daniel..."  His arms slid under Daniel's back, fingers clutching at him, digging into his shoulders and then Jack stiffened, shoving himself hard into Daniel's ass as he came. 

Daniel couldn't breathe. He held on, hands soothing over Jack's back until the older man relaxed. He rested his head beside Daniel's on the pillow, breath gusting out into his lover's ear as he recovered. 

"I was never lost," Daniel murmured, fingers carding through Jack's hair. “And I’m all fixed now. I’m _here_ , Jack. Yours, always. _Always.”_

Jack just nodded acknowledgement but did not return the sentiment. 

Sorrow glowed inside Daniel like a candle in a dark place. 

_**He loves you, Daniel. Do not doubt that. This is simply his way. The words are difficult for him.**_

_\-- I know, Meret but I would have liked to hear him say them to me just once, when he knew I was awake and listening. Now, that will never happen.--_

The warmth of her love enveloped him, offering comfort. He accepted it and tried not to let it hurt when Jack eased off him. A moment later, Jack dropped a kiss on his shoulder but did not meet his eyes. 

_**It is time, beloved.**_

_\--I know. I can feel them moving in my belly. Just a couple more days, Meret. Maybe three. There are a lot of Jaffa who need what we can give them.—_

_**Two days, at most, beloved. Your body grows weaker.**_

_\--We'll see. I'm used to pushing myself. I'm always stronger than I think I am.—_

Daniel sat up slowly on the side of the bed. "I have to go, Jack. I'll see you later." 

One brown eye opened to regard him and then it closed and Jack turned over, putting his back to his lover. 

Pushing the hurt away, Daniel got to his feet, his ass reminding him how vigorously his lover had fucked him. He picked up the robe and slipped into it, then left the room barefoot and made his way through the long complex of ruins to the pool, where Jacob stood expectantly. There were dozens of Jaffa standing around, waiting, watching him as he moved behind a curtain that had been set up to provide him a little privacy. He descended into the water; dark with a nutrient solution the Tok'ra had supplied, and felt the faint shimmer of the electrical current necessary for the babies that might remain in the pool for any length of time. Slipping out of his robe, he handed it to Jacob and moved slowly down the steps until he was waist deep. He walked to the side of the pool, just a foot or so, and leaned his arms down on the cold, wet rock. Resting his head there, he closed his eyes and waited for the contractions to begin. 

* * *

 

 **Two Days Later**

Daniel lay quietly, his head on Jack's furry chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat. "I wanna go home, Jack. Will you be okay with me there? I don't have to be on SG-1."

He sighed when there was no answer. "It took me a long time to feel like I belonged anywhere and I miss Earth. I miss all my friends. I think I can do a lot of good at the SGC." 

"The Tok'ra won't let you go," Jack argued gently. "You're too valuable to them." 

"And they know they can't protect us any better than the Tau'ri," Daniel shot back. "We've already been through this with the council. They've agreed to it... if I'd be welcome there." 

"The NID will want more than you're willing to offer." 

Daniel rose up and stacked his fists on Jack's chest, resting his chin on top of them. "You can keep me safe, Jack." 

He knew exactly what Daniel was asking. O'Neill still wasn't sure he could pass by Daniel's office every day, see him around the base and keep up his emotional defenses. Still, he had no right to deny Daniel his own world, just because Jack O'Neill might not be able to handle being his lover anymore. It wasn't fair. 

"Okay. I'll pay a visit to the President. Catch up on old times and buy you a carte blanche." 

Daniel smiled. His eyes were happy. "Thanks, Jack."

He scooted his body closer, pressing himself against Jack's thigh. His erection made it patently obvious that he was ready for more.

"You sure we ought to be doing this? You look tired and you're white as a sheet." 

"This is the _last_ time, Jack. I promise." Daniel's hand smoothed over his belly, squeezing Jack's sleeping cock and bringing it to life. "Unless, when I get home..." 

"No," Jack reminded him, feeling the weight of his declaration pulling at his face, carving the sadness into his expression. "This will be the _last_ time, Daniel." 

"But Jack, it's so _good_ between us! Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't enjoy these times together, even with Meret in here with me.  I _know_ you did, Jack!  Why are you being so stubborn about this?"  A glimmer of tears gathered in Daniel’s eyes. 

“Because I can’t, Daniel. I _won’t_. This was about protecting you, and when the reason isn’t there anymore…”  He shook his head, clamping his lips together firmly, unwilling to say more.  If he let his mouth run away with him, he’d say something he’d regret later, and he knew it. 

Daniel nodded, sobering. 

Jack breached him quickly and Daniel gasped and stiffened, eyes squeezing shut. Instantly, Jack knew he’d injured his lover and held perfectly still. When the pain didn’t seem to be letting up, he started to pull back. 

“No, it’s okay,” Daniel protested, clutching at his arm. He bit his lower lip, grimacing, tears sparkling in his half-open eyes, brows scrunched up in pain. 

“It’s _not_ ,” Jack shot back roughly.  “I’m hurting you.” 

“Don’t stop,” insisted Daniel. “I’m just… sore, is all. We’ve been pretty… vigorous the last few days. Be gentle this time. I’ll be fine.” 

Jack knew he was right. Every time he’d touched Daniel, Jack had been hurried, wanting to get it over with, and once he’d gotten started, he’d let passion take over and driven his lover into the mattress, holding nothing back.  And afterward, Daniel had left their bed to give birth to thousands of baby snakes. _Of course_ his ass was tender. 

“You’re sure?” Jack whispered softly, his heart doing little flip-flops inside his chest, wanting so badly to be inside Daniel, yet terrified now of hurting him further. 

Daniel smiled and nodded, blinking his tears away. His lips were trembling. He looked so fragile, so desperate, and Jack couldn’t deny him what he so obviously needed. 

They made love slowly, deliberately, eyes open through every touch, every kiss, watching as if they would never see each other again. Jack's re-entry was tender and gentle, driven by grief and sorrow rather than the anger and need that had fueled his previous encounters with his lover.  He studied Daniel’s face as the grimace slowly faded to relaxation. Jack undulated slowly into him, stroking through that tight ring of muscle with infinite care, every fiber of his being fixed on Daniel and his reactions.  Jack watched as Daniel arched seductively back against the bed, the pleasure in his face spawning a surge of power and pride in Jack. 

"Feels so good," Daniel gasped deliriously. 

He didn't need any further encouragement. Jack reached for Daniel's cock, gripping it carefully and stroking down its length. Daniel groaned, twisting his body slightly, writhing as Jack started a slow rhythm. Daniel clutched at the pillows and blankets. He tossed his head. He arched and flexed and danced while Jack pumped him with maddening slowness, with his hand and his dick. 

"Jeez, Daniel," Jack breathed, consumed by the sight. "You're fucking beautiful." He was losing it, losing control and he didn't care. _He_ was making Daniel feel like that, making him twist and moan.

Jack thrust deeper, one hand beneath Daniel's buttocks, holding him up higher, changing the angle to hit his prostate. He worked Daniel's cock harder, faster, gripping tighter and suddenly the younger man's body stiffened, his head thrown back, lifting his torso off the bed. His cock erupted, jets of semen spraying against the wall, the bed, his face and body as he came. 

Jack felt the spasms swirling around his cock, pulsing and squeezing, forcing him over the edge. He howled with the release, jamming himself fiercely into Daniel's ass, filling him with his seed. For long breathless moments afterward, Jack just knelt there, eyes closed, absorbing the bliss, listening to Daniel's ragged breathing, feeling his heart beating wherever they touched. 

When he was able, he tilted his head down so he could see Daniel. 

The younger man was splayed out over the bed, apparently unconscious but still breathing. 

"Daniel?" 

The corners of Jackson's mouth lifted up into a smile. "Wow," he whispered reverently. 

"Yeah. I'll agree with that assessment." Jack eased back, ignoring Daniel's whimper of loss as their bodies separated. He lay down beside Daniel, who made room for him and then rolled over to drape his arm over Jack's ribs. Using a corner of the sheet, Jack wiped away the evidence of Daniel's pleasure from his face and body while Daniel just lay still, watching him with love in his eyes. They lay together like that for a long time, Jack feeling himself drifting toward sleep. He reached for his lover, pulling him closer and realized suddenly that Daniel was in distress. 

He lay still on the bed, breathing hard and sweating profusely. "Um... Jack... I think you're gonna have to help me downstairs this time." He curled up on his side, arms around his belly, grimacing. "We need to go _now."_

Jumping up, Jack grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Daniel as the man got painfully to his feet. Stepping quickly into his boxers and shrugging into Daniel’s robe, Jack eyed his lover with a growing sense of alarm.

"Hang on, Danny," he called. Racing for the door, he opened it and came back to help support Daniel as he staggered outside, his body bent double with agony, arms wrapped around his belly. 

Daniel dropped to his knees and curled up into a tight ball over his arms, his forehead touching the floor. 

"Jacob!" Jack shouted. "Need a little help here." 

Carter dashed up the stairs, concern in his face. "Holy Hannah!  Hang on, Daniel. We'll get you to the pool as quick as we can." 

"Pool?" Jack asked. 

Jacob turned and shouted behind him. A huge Jaffa hurried up the short flight of stairs. On Jacob's command, the Jaffa scooped a writhing Daniel up in his arms and headed off with him. Daniel cried out as soon as the man touched him, his face contorted with pain. 

"What's happening?" Jack demanded hotly. 

"I _told_ him this was too much!" Jacob growled back, glowering. "He insisted he could handle it." 

"Handle what, damn it?  Why's he hurting like that?  Was it me?" 

"He's giving birth, Jack," Jacob snapped, turning to follow the Jaffa now disappearing into the ruins with his burden. "His body's just about wiped out. I _told_ him he wasn't strong enough for another delivery but he wouldn't listen."  He muttered in Goa'uld and Jack didn't need a translation to see how worried Jacob was. 

The two men hurried through the ruins to what had once been a bathhouse of some kind. A long rectangular pool had been cut into the stone floor. Steam curled up from the dark water, bubbling and swirling before them. It took a moment for Jack to realize all that motion wasn't caused by jets of steam or bubbles... but by baby symbiotes swimming through the current. He could hear their faint cries as they surfaced, looking for a pouch. 

He watched as the Jaffa walked into the water with Daniel in his arms, lowering him into the dark liquid. Daniel tensed up and cried out again, tears streaming from his eyes. The Jaffa laid him gently on his side on the steps, just his head and shoulders out of the water. 

Jacob walked into the pool with him, clothes and all. He sat down on the steps behind Daniel, murmuring words of encouragement, stroking Daniel's cheek and hair, worry etching Jacob's face. Daniel stiffened, roaring with powerful intestinal cramps; a wet, twisting, gut-wrenching agony that made him curl up into a tight knot and groan long and loud, whimpering in between the contractions. As soon as each spasm passed, Daniel collapsed in Jacob's arms, sobbing and gasping for breath. 

Jack had been with Sara when Charlie was born. He had seen what a woman went through to push a new life into the world and recognized those same movements, the same expressions on Daniel's face. Only this wasn't a human life being born -- it was hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ of tiny symbiotes being pushed out of Daniel's body and into that pool. 

A human male's body was never meant for that kind of labor. 

Daniel lay boneless and panting in Jacob's arms, between contractions at that moment.  His eyes rolled witlessly, his head lolling, too weak to even hold it up anymore. 

Jack hurried into the pool on Daniel's other side, where he could see his lover's face. He hoped the panic didn't show in his eyes, or how terrified he was. He kept his voice calm and soft, just as he had done with Sara during Charlie's birth.

"It's okay," he whispered, stroking a wet hand through Daniel's hair. “I’m here, Danny. I’m here.” 

There was such pain in those blue eyes as they cranked slowly open to regard him that it took Jack's breath away. 

"Jack," Daniel groaned. "Hold me. Just hold me." 

Eagerly, gently, O'Neill did, gathering Daniel close, his face tucked up under Jack's chin, arms around Daniel's back. Jack rocked him, whispered to him as he felt Daniel stiffen, grunting with effort and Jack stilled. He could feel the expulsion in the current around his legs, little snakelets swimming all around them, bumping up against him, looking for a pouch. Daniel's whimpers were getting weaker and Jack was afraid. He sensed Daniel gathering himself for one more massive push, and when it was over, he went limp and silent. 

Jack eased him back and saw that Daniel's eyes were closed, his face slack. Instantly, his fingers went to Daniel's throat and he found a weak, thready pulse. He looked up at Jacob. "He's alive but not by much. What now?" 

"I think he's done," said Jacob, his expression grave. "Let's get him back to bed. He needs to eat as soon as he's awake." Carter's dark eyes flashed up to Jack's face. _"If_ he wakes up." 

"Can't you use that healing thingy on him?" Jack demanded. 

"His symbiote is already working on him, Jack. She's trying to keep him alive but she's pretty weak, too. We told them this was dangerous."

Jacob glanced meaningfully around them. "It was too much."

For the first time, Jack noticed the horde of Jaffa standing around the pool. Some waded in, others had to be carried into the water. Still others scooped little symbiotes from the depths and handed them out to still more Jaffa who stood aside and carried the wriggling little creatures off to the hospital. Jack had never thought about how many Jaffa there were, but they had to number in the hundreds, maybe even thousands and they had all come there, waiting for this -- for the Tok'ra queen to produce new symbiotes that would keep them alive. 

There must be millions of Jaffa out there who would eventually need symbiotes or Tritonin; far too many to cover with just the drug alone and Daniel had been giving birth to hundreds of these things over the past several days, trying to save the lives of an entire race, _all by himself_. 

But that wasn't exactly true. The symbiote inside him had taken the same risk. They had been partners in this selfless endeavor, and whether he liked it or not, Jack had been part of it, too. He’d known, ultimately, what he’d been doing, just willfully kept the full equation out of conscious thought… until now. 

Jack cradled Daniel against his chest. He leaned down and kissed the younger man's hair, then slipped his arms beneath Daniel's legs and hefted him out of the water, soggy blanket and all. Jacob came out with them, pulling the wet blanket off Daniel and replacing it with a warm, dry one, wrapping him up carefully in it. 

The big Jaffa returned, holding out his arms to take Daniel. 

"I've got him," Jack assured the man. He looked down at that slack face and felt his heart skip a beat. "I've got you, Danny. I'm right here." 

He carried his lover up to their room and with Jacob's help, put Daniel to bed. 

"I'll bring some food up," the old General announced. "Why don't you get some rest, too?" 

Jack padded wetly over to the corner where his duffel bag had been stowed. He stripped off his wet boxers and replied in a harsh, angry whisper, "Not till he's had something to eat. Not till I know he's gonna be okay." 

Jacob had followed him and stood close, keeping his voice down so their conversation wouldn’t disturb Daniel. The Tok’ra's hand was warm as it patted Jack's shoulder in encouragement. "We'll be just outside the door if you need anything." He paused. "Take good care of 'em, Jack. They need you." 

" _Daniel_ needs me," O'Neill corrected hotly. 

"They're one, Jack," Jacob insisted gently. " _His_ needs are also _hers_. She loves who he does." 

"Anise and Freya might not agree with that," Jack shot back, glaring at the older man. He searched angrily through his clothes for a fresh, dry pair of boxers, his discarded clothes in a wet pile around his ankles. 

Jacob's eyes were troubled. "Anise and Freya aren’t Daniel and Meretseger. You should get to know her, Jack. The Tok'ra are not all like Kanaan." 

Jack turned his back to the Tok’ra at the mention of the name of the symbiote he’d hosted for such a short time, focusing his attention on his lover. He returned to the bed without drying off and got under the covers, pulling Daniel up against him, holding him close, ignoring the other man in the room. Jack’s voice gentled as he spoke, his hand smoothing damp hair away from Daniel's face.

"It's over, Danny. You've got to wake up now, eat something. Then you can rest." 

Daniel moved slightly but his eyes didn't open. 

"That's it, wake up. You've worked really hard and you're starving. You need to eat." 

"Jack." Daniel's eyes rolled open and closed again. "Tired. Wanna rest." 

"Eat first."  A bowl of soup appeared at his elbow and Jack reached for Daniel, pulling him upright against his chest. He grabbed the spoon and dipped up some broth, testing it against his own lips to see that it wasn't too hot before offering it to his lover. "C'mon. Eat." 

Dutifully, Daniel obeyed. Jack ended up with a lot of the broth trickling down his chest but when Daniel couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, Jack laid the man down and tucked the covers around him. He looked up into Jacob's eyes gratefully. "Thanks." 

"You can get him to do things no one else can, Jack," Jacob reminded him. "He _needs_ you." 

Jack pushed the covers off himself and headed for the basin to clean up, with Jacob in his wake again.

"He's got a symbiote now," he reminded the Tok'ra in a bitter whisper. "He'll listen to her first." 

"Maybe," Jacob returned quietly, "but that doesn't mean Danny doesn't need you, too." 

Ignoring the other man, Jack sponged off the soup and went to his duffel bag for some socks and a T-shirt. 

"Jack, I couldn't have done... what you did with him," Jacob tried again. "It came down to an issue of trust and as distasteful as I'm sure it was for both of you--" 

Jack was glad he had his back to the old man, so he couldn't see the ironic smile plastered to his face. Or the grimace of pain that followed it. 

"--your friendship is what got him through it. I just hope... it's strong enough to survive this when you both go back home." 

"He doesn't come back to Earth till I know he'll be safe from the NID," Jack shot back in a harsh whisper. "If I can't get the President to protect him, he doesn't set one foot through our Stargate." 

Jacob was silent. 

Jack turned around to face him. "What?" 

"Just how hard do you plan to try?" 

Anger shot through him like lightning, and his reply was just short of a shout. "He's still my _friend_ , Jacob. If he wants to be on Earth, I'll do everything in my power to make that happen but I can't... After this... I care about him, Jacob, even though I can't be his friend after this and I _sure_ as hell can't be his lover. We both have to learn to be just Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson again. Like we were in the beginning." 

"That's a shame," Jacob observed softly, his voice and face filled with regret. 

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one who needed a stud for your broodmare, either." 

Jack reached into his duffel for a fresh set of BDUs and started putting them on. He glanced up at Jacob, who was looking at Daniel. The Tok'ra's eyes returned accusingly to meet Jack's and then he turned on his heel and left the room. 

Jack couldn't see Daniel's face from where he stood. He angled closer, moving around to the side of the bed and looked down. Daniel's eyes were open. They shifted to meet Jack's and then closed. Not a flicker of emotion showed on Daniel's face, but Jack knew the most painful things he’d just said had been clearly heard, and the hurt had gone terribly deep. 

Hurrying over, Jack put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said honestly. "You shouldn't have heard that." 

"It's okay, Jack. You're right. Go on back to the base and just... let me know if I can come home. If you can't arrange it, I'll be fine with Jacob." 

He tucked his chin down, curling in on himself and wrapped his arms around his ribs. His voice had been flat, emotionless. 

Jack felt like a heel. He had royally fucked things up this time and couldn't see how it could ever be fixed. He finished dressing, stuffed his dirty clothes into the bag, grabbed his P-90 and left, jogging back to the gate without bothering to say goodbye to anyone. 

* * *

 

Recovery had been quick, thanks to Meretseger, but not complete yet. He could maneuver under his own power, but still needed a few days’ rest and regular meals to get back to normal. He looked healthy, at least – no more dark circles under his eyes or too-pale skin. Two days after the last spawning, Daniel stepped into the SGC embarkation room, unsure what sort of welcome he would get.

General Hammond, Sam, Teal'c and Doctor Fraiser stood waiting, along with a small crowd of the academics and military personnel with whom he’d worked most closely over the years. Their welcome made his heart twinge for a moment and he smiled. 

_**You are much loved, Daniel.**_

But there was an important face missing from the crowd, the most important one of all. 

_\--Except by the one I wanted most to be here.—_

_**Give him time, beloved. He must find his own peace with my kind. Perhaps one day you may help him with that.**_

"Welcome home, Daniel!" Sam called. She hurried up the ramp and threw her arms around his neck, sniffling against his throat as he embraced her back. "God, you're beautiful! Look at you." She stepped back and let her gaze sweep from boots to face and back. "You look... a hundred percent." 

Daniel grinned. "Not quite. Almost there." Catching her hand, he walked her back down to greet the others as the wormhole behind him disengaged. Teal'c merely gave him a deeper than usual bow, the corners of his lips turned ever so slightly upward. General Hammond shook his hand with a twinkle in his eyes, a smile that stretched ear to ear and a look of obvious relief at his return. 

He shook hands, had his back slapped and jostled his way through the small crowd with a smile of flushed pleasure. Everyone seemed to want to touch him, bringing back the bittersweet memory of the Abydonians saying their fond goodbye when he’d left them to search for his stolen wife.  In both instances, the outpouring of affection and respect were palpable.

He had come _home_.  

Doctor Fraiser beamed up at him from the foot of the circular staircase leading to the conference room, searching for something in his eyes. "Welcome to Earth, Meretseger," she said warmly, "and thank you for helping Daniel. As I'm sure you already know, he's well worth your effort." 

Emotion surged up inside Daniel and threatened to overflow. He bent down and hugged her close. "Thanks, Janet. She needed to hear that and she says she agrees, which embarrasses the hell out of me to have to say out loud."

He grinned sheepishly as he straightened up. 

"I'll expect you in the infirmary shortly," Fraiser told him firmly. "I'll need to check all your vitals and get new readings on you so I'll know what normal looks like now." 

"Uh... Meretseger will be taking care of most of what you do now, Janet," declared Daniel, a little alarmed at the prospect of a thorough exam by the good doctor. He knew from experience how very thorough she was. "That's probably not necessary." 

She grinned evilly up at him. "On the off chance it _is_ necessary," she reminded him, "I'll need those readings. You take a few minutes to catch up with everybody and then get your butt into my infirmary." Her smile sweetened to saccharine, but there was steel behind it. "Okay?" 

"Yes, ma'am." Daniel eyed the General and mouthed, _'Save me!'_

Hammond chuckled and shook his head. "You're on your own, son, but I would like a debriefing before you visit the good doctor, and as you're not in dire need of her skills, I think this takes precedence." 

He glanced down at Fraiser, whose eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "Don't take it personally, Doctor. Business before pleasure." 

Titters scuttled around the group but instantly stopped when Janet looked around for the source.  The rest of the crowd started leaving the ‘gate room quickly. 

"Very well, General,” agreed the diminutive doctor to the man towering over her, “but I'll remember this when it comes time for _your_ next physical." 

"Maybe I'll retire before then," Hammond teased. "Shall we go upstairs, Doctor Jackson?" 

By the time he sat down at the briefing table a few moments later, Doctor Fraiser had left them to return to her domain, with Carter, Teal’c and Hammond taking their usual places. 

All eyes went to the General. "I'd like to extend formal greetings from the people of Earth to Mer-Mert--" Hammond blushed. 

"Meret will do," Daniel told him fondly. "She's pleased to be here. You should be aware, however, that she prefers I speak for her. I hope you'll be all right with that." 

"Of course. We have a written declaration from the President that ensures your safety here, Meret, but I should warn you that there are unscrupulous elements working outside the government that may still pose a threat to you. I would advise you not to leave the base unless you're in the company of security personnel."

Hammond frowned. "I cannot tell you how it galls me to have to make that statement to you, especially in light of what you've offered to us." 

"We understand, sir," Daniel assured him. "I've already shared my experiences with the NID with Meret. She's well aware of the danger and I suspect we won't be leaving the base except to go off world." He gave a sad little grin. “I’m going to miss what’s outside the mountain.” 

"That would be best," Hammond agreed. He glanced at Carter and Teal'c. "We weren't certain in what capacity you think you might work with us. We'd like more information on what your expectations might be." 

Daniel sighed. "Eventually, I'd love to return to field work; however, for the moment, I'd probably better stick to research. I'm still recuperating and will need to do work that's not physically taxing until I'm back a hundred percent." 

"Understood. I'd like to get Doctor Fraiser's recommendations on that." 

"So... starting with those promises we made, I'll need access to a computer to input the requirements for the shield generators. I'll need to meet with Sam and some of the technical whizzes, maybe some engineers and lay out what it'll take to get that project under way. After that's in process, I'll start working on the _ha'tak_ designs, propulsion systems and all. Unless you've made enough strides with the ships you've already engineered to not need that." 

Sam smiled at him. "Maybe you could just go over the schematics of our newest designs and see if you can help us with improvements." She dimpled. "God, it's good to have you back, Daniel! And Meret, welcome to Earth. We’re glad to have you here." 

"Indeed," agreed Teal'c. 

Daniel eyed him. "You okay with this?  With me?" 

The Jaffa smiled. "I look forward to getting to know your symbiote, Danieljackson. I have read only good things about her."  He inclined his head regally. 

"And she's heard only great things about you," promised Daniel with a smile.

He sobered, toying with his fingers in his lap. "However, there is another issue we need to address."

He cleared his throat and met Hammond's eyes. "Um, I'm sure Jack made his excuses about having work to do so he couldn't be here, but... you should all know that he's not taking this too well. His experiences with Kanaan have brought him to the point that... he can't accept me with a symbiote. If you could all help with running interference so we only have to interact on a minimal, professional level, I think that would be best." 

Hammond's pleasant expression vanished. "Did something happen during Colonel O'Neill's diplomatic mission that I should know about? I know I'm not supposed to ask questions about that meeting but--" 

"No, sir. It's just the way Jack feels about symbiotes. He can't just see his friend anymore when he looks at me. He sees a Tok'ra and he doesn't trust me. I... I have to try to give him his space and hope that passes. Nobody should bug him about it or try to get him to change his mind. Okay?" 

He eyed Sam and Teal'c. They didn't look too happy about his admission. Teal'c's eyebrow rose as he turned to Major Carter. Her mouth firmed up in a determined frown. 

"Look, I can see the signals passing between you," Daniel assured them. "Don't try to _fix_ this. _Please_. You'll only make it worse." 

"Daniel, we _have_ to try," Sam pleaded, reaching out to lay her hand on his forearm. 

He looked her straight in the eye. "I'm asking you _not_ to. Please?" He covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. 

After consideration, she nodded with a defeated sigh. "Okay. I won't say anything to the Colonel."

Daniel turned to the Jaffa to extract the same promise. 

"As you wish, Danieljackson." 

Last of all, he turned to Hammond. "And you, sir? We'll conduct ourselves professionally but that's as far as we can go now. I don't want you to put pressure on him to get past his prejudice against... us." 

Hammond’s face was firm with fixed disapproval. "If Colonel O’Neill’s attitude gets in the way of the business we conduct here at the SGC, you can be _damn_ sure I'll discuss it with him, Doctor Jackson. The Tok'ra are our allies and the Colonel will treat them accordingly. That also includes you two, especially since you'll be seeing each other on a regular basis. I won't have him making you uncomfortable. Is that clear?" 

Daniel's eyes closed. He relaxed control of his body and gave it willingly to Meretseger. His head came up, and the voice that issued out his mouth was that of the symbiote. _"We will treat any personal difficulties with Colonel O'Neill as personal matters, General Hammond, and of no consequence to the SGC. It will be no ill reflection on this organization, I promise you."_

"Very well. I sincerely hope that you get these personal issues resolved quickly. I don't like my people having to work in such stressful relationships. I can only see good coming from your presence at Stargate Command, though."  Hammond nodded briefly for emphasis. "Let us know what you need and we'll do our best to provide it for you, Meret." 

Daniel's head dipped. He reached out on either side and grasped the hands of his teammates, giving them a squeeze. "I have everything I need, right here," he assured the General in his own voice. 

Hammond smiled and nodded his approval. 

"I guess it's time to go see Janet now," Sam teased and gave him a wink. "I'll see you later." 

"Much later," Daniel agreed. "I'm pretty tired, and by the time Janet's done with me, I'm sure I'll be exhausted." He looked back at the General. 

Hammond rose. "Welcome home, Doctor Jackson. We're glad you're well." He smiled. "Dismissed." 

Teal'c walked Daniel to the infirmary and he hugged the Jaffa before entering the medical facility. Teal'c caught his arm as he started to pull away and Daniel looked up into the big man's dark eyes. The Jaffa's hands caught Daniel's face and turned his head slightly as Teal'c whispered in his ear. 

"I thank the Tok'ra queen for what she has done for my people." 

He let go and straightened up, pride gleaming in his eyes. 

"Did Jack tell you...?" 

"He did not. I knew from the moment we ascertained Meretseger was a queen what her contribution would be. My people depend upon symbiotes for their lives. Goa’uld larvae cannot now be had in sufficient quantities for those in need, nor to produce enough Tretonin, which leaves only one option." He smiled softly. "The lives of my people are a great gift, DanielJackson, and an honorable sacrifice on your part." 

"And Jack's," Daniel added in a whisper. "He paid the highest price of all, Teal'c. Don't forget that." He patted the warm hand Teal’c laid on his shoulder fondly. 

Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back as Daniel turned to go into the infirmary. Daniel spied the sudden change in the Jaffa’s face – a powerful frown of disapproval, crowned with an eyebrow raised in silent challenge, his eyes aimed further down the hallway.

Turning his head, Daniel spied who his giant friend was looking at, and stared right into Jack O’Neill’s hard gaze as he stood poised outside the men’s room door not far away. 

Electricity crackled between Jack and Teal’c, a powerful undercurrent of unspoken conversation, of which Daniel knew he was the subject. The two men turned away from each other, both walking stiffly in opposite directions. Putting his head down, Daniel went into the infirmary like a man about to step in front of a firing squad. 

He didn’t want to be a source of contention between his friends, but that was out of his hands now. He’d made his request to Teal’c and Sam. Now it was up to them to follow through… or follow their hearts and make things worse than they already were. 

* * *

 

Daniel yawned as his fingers danced across the keyboard. 

_**You should rest, beloved.**_

_\-- I'm fine, Meret. You’re almost done here and then we'll go to bed, I promise.--_

_**Did you not tell me this two hours ago?**  
_

_\-- You’re on a roll, though. We need to get this information down.--_

_**It will still be there after you have rested. One more hour, and then I will sleep, with you or without you.**_

He reached for his coffee and slurped down half the cup, returning to his notes on the shield generator. Another few hours of work and it would be ready to turn over to Sam and the engineers. He glanced up at the door in time to see the flash of BDUs moving out of sight, and knew instantly who had been at his door. 

Jack had been standing there watching him again. He'd taken to doing that, almost stalking Daniel around the base. The man moved so quietly when he wanted that Daniel had no clue he was even there unless he happened to move unexpectedly and catch him.

To anyone else, the surveillance might have been a little creepy, but to Daniel, that hovering made Daniel wistful. Jack wasn’t spying on him, after all; he was looking out for him, protecting him in his own strange way, or possibly just taking time to get used to Daniel with his alien passenger from afar. Either way, whenever Daniel caught Jack prowling nearby, it would bring his longing for his lost lover to the fore. 

Daniel saved the file and got up, coffee cup in hand, hurrying down the corridor in the hope of catching up without being too obvious about it. His head spun and Daniel realized it was probably his blood sugar plummeting. He'd skipped dinner to keep working, promising Meret to grab something in the commissary at quitting time, but that had passed hours ago. He was exhausted and too hungry, and now the situation had become far too urgent to dismiss. He’d waited too long to act, and knew it. 

Jack was just stepping into the elevator and Daniel rushed to slide into the car with him, crashing against the back wall just as the doors closed. Leaning against the wall, he straightened and looked down for spilled coffee. There was a puddle of the dark brown brew streaming across the floor and splashed against the back wall. 

"Oops," Daniel said quietly. He smiled up at Jack as his knees turned to rubber. He sat down in the puddle, unable to quite feel the top of his head.  

The Colonel just looked at him, hands clasped behind his back, alarm flashing across his face just before he started to bend down. 

Daniel closed his eyes and fell over on the floor. 

He awakened as the elevator doors opened, with Jack squatting down beside him, lightly slapping his face. 

"Daniel? You okay?" 

It was hard to sit up. Jack had to help him and when he was upright, Daniel felt the lightheadedness turn into dizziness. His mouth began to move under his symbiote's control. 

_"Daniel has not eaten in too long and is in dire need of rest,"_ Meretseger informed him. _"Will you help us to the infirmary, Colonel O'Neill?  I do not believe we can make it on our own."_

Jack heaved an impatient sigh. "So he's got you roped into his self-destructive habits, now too, eh, Harpo?  Can't say I'm surprised." 

"He is not self-destructive, Colonel," Meret corrected gently. "He simply disregards his body's needs when he has a project to complete." 

"And you can't control him and make him go eat or go to bed when he needs to?" growled Jack. He pulled Daniel to his feet, drawing the other man’s arm over his shoulders and half supporting him as they exited the car. 

Daniel smiled _. "I can, yes, but that would be taking away his choice, and I will not do that. He is my master, not the other way around, and as much as it would benefit him for me to force him to take better care of himself..."_

"I get the picture, Harpo." Jack frowned at his companion. "Jeez, even your _keeper_ can't keep you in line! You're hopeless, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel's head bobbed slightly, taking his voice back from the symbiote. "Just a little tired, Jack. I shouldn't be, though. It's only a little after ten." 

"Look at your watch," Jack snapped. 

With a glance at the chronometer on his wrist, Daniel's eyes widened. "It can't be... four in the morning?" He frowned at his companion. "What are you doing here this late... or early?" 

"Colonel stuff," growled O'Neill. He guided them into the infirmary and dumped Daniel unceremoniously on a bed, shouting for the nurses. Glaring at Daniel, he added, "It's a good thing Fraiser's at home in bed right now or she'd be ripping you a new one." 

"She'd do it surgically," Daniel shot back, "and without anaesthesia, no doubt."

He gave a weak smile to the physician on duty and waved. "Hi, Doc. I just need to eat and get some rest, but Colonel O'Neill thought I needed to be poked a little first. He was just leaving." 

Jack frowned, glared at the doctor for a moment, then pivoted on his heel and left. 

_**He worries about you.**_

_\--He shouldn't. I'll be fine. Hell, I'll probably outlive him by a few centuries. I should get over him.—_

_**You are not the kind of man who gives up on love, sweet Daniel, but you should take better care of yourself.**_

_\--Yes, Mom.—_

Daniel smiled. He enjoyed teasing Meret, talking with her. The constant weight of emptiness that once filled him was gone, now that she was with him. Her presence helped him survive his grief over Jack, but Meret could never take him in human arms and hold him. She could never kiss his lips or make love to him.

Daniel needed those things. 

If he looked elsewhere, he could probably find another lover, either among the SGC staff or the Tok’ra, but he didn’t want just anyone to share his time or fill his bed. He wanted Jack, but Meret’s presence in his body prevented that possibility. He’d refused to give her up, in essence choosing her over Jack, but he wanted them both and knew he couldn’t have them. 

Keeping Meret was a matter of life and death. Keeping Jack was a matter of the quality of life. He was devastated that Jack had made him choose. He was angry. He didn’t want anyone else, regardless of how much a pain in the ass Jack was, or how intractable or impossible or infuriating. Jack was irreplaceable, one of a kind… and completely unavailable. 

All that left Daniel was work and friendships. He’d have to make do with that as his reason for living. 

With a sigh, he lay down on the bed and answered the doctor's questions while sipping a carton of orange juice and nibbling on crackers. He waited patiently while blood samples and vitals were taken. By the time the examination was over and tests results were in, a tray from the commissary had arrived, along with Janet Fraiser – only this time, she didn’t address her lecture to Daniel Jackson, but to _Meretseger_. 

“You _see_ what happens when you let him do as he pleases? Honestly, Meret, you’ve got to play a really active role here! Be a nag. Make him eat regular meals and hit the sack when he’s tired. The rest of us have been trying to do that for years!” She wagged her finger at him, smiling that dangerously sweet smile that meant he was in deep shit. 

When she was finished with her lecture, Daniel was cringing against the pillow, promising to take the day off and just sleep. Janet watched him eat and, when she was satisfied that he'd consumed enough, she left to start her rounds in the infirmary. 

Half an hour later she came by his office and caught him at his desk. 

She beamed at him and spoke quietly, a musical tone to her voice. For Janet Fraiser, the sweeter she looked and sounded, the more pissed off she was. Her patients lived in fear of that pleasantness. 

“Daniel, what are you doing here?” she asked softly. She strolled into the room and stood on the far side of his desk, hands clasped behind her back. 

“Uh.” Daniel’s guts clenched. “Nothing.” 

“Didn’t I tell you to spend the day in bed?” She leaned casually over and pressed the power button on his computer monitor, turning it off so he couldn’t see the data on the screen. 

He hit the Control/S keys on the computer to save the document before she reached for the power switch on his hard drive. “Let me just—“ 

“Leave right now?” she suggested with a wider smile. She flipped the file folders and books scattered across his desk closed, one by one, with dainty fingers. Then she straightened and crossed her arms over her chest, cranking her chin up a little, daring him to defy her a second longer. 

He rose hurriedly from the chair, the backs of his legs jostling the chair seat backward as he stepped away from the desk. “Yes, ma’am. On my way.” 

She followed him to the door and switched off the lights. 

He could hear Jack’s voice echoing in his head, calling her “power-mad” and “Little Napoleon,” but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He might be a foot and a half taller than her and outweigh her by nearly a hundred pounds, but Janet Fraiser was a force of nature, and when she gave an order, she would not be disobeyed, not even by the General himself.

She escorted Daniel to his quarters and went inside with him. 

Without a word, she confiscated his laptop and journals, then used his bedside phone to call security and have a guard posted at the door to keep him inside his room. Then she smiled sweetly at him, wishing him pleasant dreams. 

With nothing left to do but sleep, Daniel sighed and compared the good doctor to several merciless despots of historical reference and then stretched out on the bed for some rest. The moment his eyes closed, he was asleep. He did not waken for the rest of the day. 

* * *

 

 _**Where are you, Daniel?**_

_\--Here, in this bright place.—_

He felt happy, at peace. There was so much possibility there and he couldn't wait to get started. The restrictions of a physical body were gone and his mind was free, unfettered. He could look this way and see his friends on Earth, look that way and see Master Bra'tac and Ry'ac. Far in the distance were other lights, others like him, separated from the chaos of life. 

He frowned. He didn't understand why they would want to cut themselves off from the living. _That_ was where the action was, where they could do the most good. Daniel turned back to the scene he had just left and already it had changed. 

Jack was on a distant world. He was sick, his spirit fading, his light going out. Another light joined his, poured energy into him, and in time Jack healed. Daniel hovered closer, listening, learning. He grieved, certain this blending would not end well. Jack was fighting it and Kanaan was obstinate.

Finally, the symbiote simply took control. 

Daniel watched his friend die, over and over. He tried to help, tried to show Jack the way, but that was not the path for a man like him. Jack wasn't ready and Kanaan's betrayal made him even more resistant to Daniel's gentle words. Something else was needed; a whispered idea in the quiet of meditation, then none of the Others would know what he had done.

He knew the rules. Oma told him he could not interfere.

After Jack returned home, Daniel had gone to her and tried to reason with her. She spoke in platitudes and koans but would move no closer to involving herself in the plight of humanity or the small-scale troubles of his friends. Daniel kept watch over Teal'c, offering support in his dreams and after that, Daniel began exploring, hunting the Goa'uld and listening to their plans. He went to Oma once again, _begging_ her to help but she was even firmer. 

This time, though, he was able to sense her fear. Something out there frightened her, but Daniel didn't care to sift through the riddles she threw at him. He could see where these events were heading and knew something had to be done. No one could -- or _would_ \-- do it but him. 

He took the chance, dropping in on Jack in that elevator.

Events moved quickly after that, escalating beyond the comfort level of the Others. Daniel was dragging the Ancients into the war, whether they wanted to go or not. He didn't fully understand what the danger was until he looked Anubis in the face. 

Anubis was still partially Ascended.

Not only that, he had a connection to the Others. If they destroyed _him_ , they would destroy _themselves_ as well.

When Anubis threatened Abydos, Daniel still didn't know that. He would have sacrificed his own life to save his adopted people. He would have sacrificed all of the Ancients to keep them safe. 

The Ascended, however, had other ideas. They gave him a choice. Descend and risk death as a mortal again or be sent to oblivion. They were looking to save their own ethereal asses and the rest of the universe could go to hell. 

Daniel made his choice. Part of the penalty had been his loss of self. The Others didn't count on the strength of Daniel's passions, though. The fire that burned within him gradually consumed the barrier they built between him and his memories and now that he had new strength to draw on, he was getting it back. 

_**This is dangerous, beloved. You were not meant to have this knowledge, not as a man.**_

Daniel opened his eyes to the darkened room. "I don't have it all, Meret. I have my experiences." He groaned. "Things I wish I hadn't remembered." 

_Jack, pale and still, lying in that isolation chamber. Opening his mouth to accept the symbiote, Kanaan. Tears streaming across his temples as he did it._

"God, he so didn't want to do that." 

_**Neither did you.**_

"I'm sorry. I hurt you so much, Meret, and you've been nothing but wonderful to me." Daniel smiled. "Am I making it up to you?" 

_**You should take better care of yourself. You push yourself too hard. Even now you need more rest, as do I.**_

"I feel fine," Daniel assured her. "I ate. I rested. Now I'm ready to work."

He got up, shaking off the sensation of weariness that clung to his consciousness. He grabbed fresh clothes and headed for the showers, ready to start on a new day and hopefully finish up the first part of the project that would keep Earth safe from Goa'uld weapons. 

He did not notice that Meret remained silent for the remainder of the day, or how deep the weariness went inside him. He was accustomed to ignoring such things and never considered that the energy that now kept him going was not his own. The symbiote kept such things from him, understanding his need to _accomplish_ , to _protect_ his people. This made him feel fulfilled, useful and she knew how important that was to Daniel Jackson. He needed that sense of purpose.

Without it, he would die. 

* * *

 

 **Four Days Later**

Jack watched Daniel rub his red-rimmed eyes and try to focus on the printout. 

"The problem is the power supply," Daniel explained to the group. He pointed at the generator in the diagram as Carter leaned closer. "We need to refine the naquadah to liquid form, just like we use in the staff weapons. I can start working on the process notes after we finish this briefing. Sam, can you take care of the engineering revisions?" 

"Sure, Daniel," Carter shot back, her eyes still on the drawings. "Don't you think we should shorten the intake here, though? That's going to produce a lot of residual heat and we'll need to keep it cool. Maybe if we added a refrigeration chamber around that section, it can keep the temperature out of the red." 

Daniel squinted at the drawings. "Um, yeah. If workmen have to get into that area, they'd fry. Good thinking, Sam." 

She pulled the pages out from under his hand and started sketching in revisions. 

Jack ignored the technical talk, trying to concentrate on why he'd been called to the briefing. His questions about the shield generators were answered as they came up, and now all he could see was how tired Daniel looked.

That pissed the Colonel off even further at the snake in his former lover's head. It ought to be taking better care of him. He’d seen how thin Daniel stretched himself, working on the schematics and papers for twenty hours a day, barely eating, foregoing his exercise more often than indulging in it. Even after collapsing from exhaustion a few days earlier, he was _still_ pushing too hard, and the snake didn’t seem to be doing anything about it. 

Maybe the _snake_ was the one doing the pushing. He couldn’t be sure, because he didn’t talk to Daniel anymore, unless it was around a conference table. Without more intel, Jack couldn’t give the symbiote any guff, and the only way to get it was to ask the questions, so Jack kept his mouth shut and his concerns to himself. 

He struggled to pull his attention back to the meeting. 

Minutes later, General Hammond dismissed everyone and Jack gathered up his things, heading out of the room, down the stairs toward his office. He heard the rustle of papers behind him, hurried footsteps and a strident call from Daniel. Jack kept walking. 

"Jack, wait up! I need to talk to you." Daniel sounded like he was still rolling plans up, stuffing things under his arms and about to drop it all. 

O'Neill didn't look, didn't stop, didn't slow down. He made his way to the elevator and punched the button for the proper floor, waiting for the doors to close. Once again, Daniel crashed into the car, barely making it before he was shut out. 

"It wouldn't kill you to hold the doors open for me," Daniel growled, composing himself, tucking stray papers into place. 

"You could always take the next one," Jack answered, keeping his eyes to the front of the car. 

Daniel sighed angrily. "Look, we need to talk, Jack. I've been... _remembering_ things." 

"Good for you," said Jack flatly.

The doors opened and he stepped out, striding purposefully to his office. He shut the door behind himself and took a seat at the desk. 

The door opened and closed again. Daniel took a seat in the guest chair, stowing his materials in his lap. "Look, we need to talk. I know you don't want to hear about this but I... I need to tell you." 

"Tell it to the chaplain," Jack shot back, opening a file drawer. "He's always good for confessions." 

"I was _there_ when they gave you Kanaan." 

Jack froze. Something inside him tensed. He raised his eyes to the man seated across from him. "So? You were there when Baal was torturing me, too and I don't recall you doing a goddamn thing to help."

He looked around guiltily, too aware that Daniel _had_ done something to save his life. He’d known it in his bones, even though Ascended Daniel had never admitted it, and neither had anyone else. His accusation had been meant to hurt, and from the look on Daniel’s face, he’d hit the mark. 

"No, you don't, but I did. I broke the rules for you, Jack. Like I always do." Daniel's eyes were intense, deep sapphire rather than their usual sky blue. 

Turning back to searching for the necessary file, Jack responded without giving a sign of the guilt and shame digging into his heart. This was cruel, torturing Daniel like this, but he couldn’t help himself, couldn’t stop the hateful words from coming out his mouth, dripping with bitterness.

"I know how I got home. My _team_ came up with something." 

"Teal'c got the idea during meditation," Daniel returned quietly. "Guess who put it there?" 

Jack turned that idea over in his mind. "So what? A whisper here and there and nobody will notice." He shrugged. 

"That's right, Jack," Daniel assured him. "I was trying not to rock the boat, trying to learn the rules and figure out which ones I could break and just how much I could push the envelope before somebody noticed. By the time you got to Abydos, I'd had enough of the hands-off policy. I couldn't just stand by and watch while Anubis destroyed an entire civilization. I still didn't get what was going on with the Ancients but when I went after Anubis, I found out. I _remember_ , Jack. _All_ of it! Everything that happened." 

O'Neill frowned. "I don't see you throwing any lightning bolts around." 

"I don't have the powers or the Ascended knowledge," Daniel clarified, "but I remember _events_. I chose to come back. I chose to be here, where I could make a difference."

He sighed, sitting back in the chair, his eyes going bleak. "I came back to be with _you_." 

"We weren't involved then," Jack reminded him softly, a spear of regret shooting through him. He tucked his heart away, still spasming with pain. "Hell, it never would have happened at _all_ if your memory hadn't been so full of holes." 

He remembered that night Daniel had come to his house to talk. The younger man recalled a string of moments when they had been close -- when Jack had cared for him after that disastrous sarcophagus addiction, when Jack held him in the padded room -- and assumed that they had been lovers. When Jack told him the truth, that it had only been Jack's deep affection for Daniel; the confession became the kindling that started the fire burning between them. They had touched as lovers that night for the first time and now, just a few months down the road, they were back to square one because of a fucking Goa'uld booby trap. 

"It was an unexpected fortune, Jack. I was never sorry I misunderstood. All I could see in those memories was how much you... cared." 

Daniel danced around that word lightly. Jack fidgeted in his chair. He looked away. 

The younger man stared down at his hands, tented over his lap. "I was _there,_ Jack. I saw what happened between you and Kanaan."

He closed his eyes. "I could _hear_ you. I don't know how, but I could and I think we should talk about it." 

"No." 

"Jack--" 

"Get _out_ of my office, Doctor Jackson!" he growled. "I will _not_ discuss personal matters with you." 

Daniel didn't look up. He simply rose slowly from his chair, shifted his files and papers self-consciously and walked to the door. An instant later, it closed behind him without a sound. 

Jack grabbed the In and Out trays on his desk and flung them across the room, scattering a shower of papers.

"Fuck!" he shouted, scraping a hand through his hair. He got up and paced, struggling to get his temper under control. He _hated_ this, _hated_ how he was treating Daniel but he couldn't get past the fact that there was an alien in Daniel's head, spying on them, listening to everything they said, sharing in every touch. Because of that _thing,_ he couldn't be with the man he craved and it was tearing Jack apart. 

As long as he didn't see Daniel, he was fine. Meetings were tough, but he got through them. _This_ , however, went too far over the line. He'd just have to make sure Daniel didn't corner him again. 

* * *

 

The summons came through the ‘gate, late at night. Daniel's phone rang and he groped for it in the dark. "Hello?" he breathed heavily, groping for his bedside clock to check the time. "I'll be right there." 

He switched on the lamp and fumbled for his robe, not bothering to dress. His T-shirt and pajama bottoms would be decent enough with the robe over them. Stepping into slippers, he reached for his glasses and put them on, leaving the lamp burning as he headed for the ‘gate room. 

The wormhole was activated and the iris was still in place when he got there. He looked about for the officer in charge of the night shift and saw Colonel Edwards give him a nod. "What's up, Colonel?" 

"Message from the Tok'ra," Edwards answered, jerking his chin toward the ‘gate. "They're asking for Meretseger." 

Daniel leaned down toward the microphone at the technician's terminal. "Meretseger of the Tok'ra here," he called in his own voice. "Who has called us?" 

"Jodesh of the Tok'ra, my queen," answered a throaty alien voice. "We require your services in negotiating the release of some of our people." 

"What happened?" Daniel shot a glance at Edwards. 

"Selmak infiltrated one of Morrigan's camps," the voice replied. "He instigated a revolt among her Jaffa and the ship in which they fled after the uprising was fired upon. They were taken prisoner by aliens on the planet where they landed. These people, the Zilchoz, have sent us one of their officials to negotiate the release of our people, but they will only entreat with our _queen_." 

Daniel felt himself blushing at the title. "Um, do we know anything about these aliens?" 

"Theirs is a society dominated by strict social rules. We have only a little time to learn the protocols and begin the process. If we do not comply, Selmak and the Jaffa will be killed." 

"Well, that sort of puts a damper on things," Daniel snarked. He turned to Edwards. "You need to get General Hammond out of bed for this, even if it is oh-two-hundred hours." 

Edwards nodded and moved away to a phone. 

Leaning back over the microphone, Daniel asked, "How much time do we have?" 

"Two weeks, by your reckoning," answered Jodesh, "but part of that will be spent in transit. The Zilchoz have no Stargate. You will need to meet us at the coordinates we will supply and travel by ship to their world. Their ambassador will teach you basic protocols on the way." 

"Understood. Is there anything else we need to know?" 

"You will be permitted a personal guard, but no more than five persons. The Zilchoz are not human and their customs and language will take some study. The message we received was from Selmak. The Zilchoz are having difficulty communicating with our people, and Selmak had to relay the message to us for them." 

"Any information on their technical capabilities, weapons, that sort of thing?" Daniel eyed Edwards, who gave him a thumbs-up. 

"Their planet is protected by sophisticated shields," Jodesh returned. "We have not been able to penetrate them with our scanning devices." 

"So we're going in blind," Daniel summed up. "Give us a few hours to prepare. Send the meeting coordinates and we'll be there as soon as we can. Meretseger out." 

Daniel straightened and sighed. He waited till Edwards was off the phone before speaking to him. "I'll go shower and get packed. What did Hammond say?" 

"He wants SG-1 at your back," the Colonel advised him. "I'll be calling them up in a minute. Should have everybody ready in an hour." 

Flexing a polite smile, Daniel nodded acquiescence. It would do him no good to argue the Heneral's choice for his bodyguards. SG-1 was the best and the Tok'ra would expect nothing less.

He padded off to his room for fresh clothes and then hit the showers to try to wake up and make himself presentable. As he dressed in the Tok'ra suedes, he wished he were putting on BDUs instead. It would make him feel like he belonged if he could wear those clothes again, but he was supposed to stand out for this mission. 

_**We will do our best.**_ Meretseger's inner voice was calm and soothing. _**We will bring them back, beloved.**_

_\--We'll try, anyway. There's always a chance that something could go wrong and we could all be killed. Especially if I screw up. I've done it before.—_

_**Not intentionally, Daniel. Everyone makes mistakes.**_

_\--Sometimes you can't afford to do that, babe. I hope this isn't one of them.—_

He finished his grooming, packed a bag with necessities for the two-week trip and headed for the briefing room. Hammond and the rest of the team would be arriving soon and he'd need to give them the scoop on what they knew. What they _didn't_ know, however, was what bothered him the most. 

* * *

 

Daniel sat perfectly still on his knees, hands on his thighs, gazing up at the creature towering over him. It looked like a nightmarish combination of caterpillar and newt, with smooth, velvety skin of a dark charcoal gray streaked with black. Four tiny, beady blue eyes looked out at him from the Zilchoz queen's broad, flat head. Four jointed arms ending with four-fingered hands jutted out from the creature's upper body, the hands with opposable thumbs. Dozens of short but nimble legs carried it along and a thick, gray-furred tail extended from the back of its abdomen. The front third of the queen's body stood upright, fully eight feet tall, while the rest of it lay in repose on cushions, stubby legs tucked beneath it. 

Jackson had spent the last week doing his best to learn the creatures' language and customs but there were so many variations, and the rules of movement were so strict that he knew it would take him years to be able to communicate effectively. Day by day he sat with the Zilchoz queen and struggled to talk, and at the end of each session, the situation looked more and more bleak.

He was certain the Zilchoz thought humans were ignorant barbarians. 

After what he thought were the appropriate gestures on his part, the Zilchoz queen -- whose name he couldn't pronounce -- bowed his dismissal. Daniel rose from his cushion and backed out of the audience room. The doors closed automatically and he spun around to find Jack standing guard, P-90 cuddled up against his body. 

The Colonel eyed him coolly. "How'd it go?" 

Blowing out a breath Daniel hadn't realized he'd been holding, he shook his head. "Same as yesterday and the day before that. I'm going to see their ambassador, see if I can learn more. Maybe that'll help." 

"When was the last time you slept?" 

Daniel shrugged off the question and headed down the gleaming stone hallway to the ambassador's quarters. 

Jack's hand caught at his sleeve. "Answer me, damn it! You're dead on your feet." 

"I can sleep on the way home," Daniel shot back angrily. He shook himself loose from Jack's grasp and stomped faster, putting some distance between himself and O'Neill. He was tired; desperately so and knew he was putting a strain on himself and Meret but this was _important_. Jacob and eighteen Jaffa were counting on him. 

"Daniel!" Jack shouted. 

The younger man ignored him, careening into the ambassador's chambers and coming to a full stop, trying desperately to remember the movements that had to precede his request. 

A human hand roughly grabbed his arm and spun him around. Jack bent down into his face, brown eyes flashing with rage.

"Harpo," he growled, "remember that conversation we had a while back? About getting our asses shot off? I'm _ordering_ you to make him rest for his own good and the good of the people he's tryin' to help!" 

Distorientation clouded Daniel's mind for a moment and he felt himself bowing slightly. _"As you wish, Colonel O'Neill,"_ Meretseger answered aloud. _"Though I do not wish to take control from my host, I believe you have his well-being in mind. I will make him comply, because you asked it."_ Daniel smiled. _"Because you asked it of me."_

The body moved smoothly under the symbiote's control and though he tried desperately to fight it, Daniel could not make it do as he wanted. 

_\--Damn it, Meret! Let me go! I can rest later, and I will, I promise.—_

_**You do not listen often enough, beloved. Our master is right. Rest and you will make better progress. We are both weary.**_

Fuming internally, Daniel resigned himself to the fact that he had lost control. Ten minutes later he lay stretched out on the cushions the aliens provided him for a bed, closed his eyes and was instantly asleep. He did not waken until late the following day. 

Opening his eyes, he stretched and reached down to scratch his balls. He yawned and looked around, finding a pair of brown eyes fixed on him, watching as he sat up, naked beneath the blankets.

 Daniel preferred to sleep clothed, in sweats or pajamas but Meretseger had a fondness for nudity under the covers, enjoying the feel of bed linens shifting against Daniel's skin as they slept.

She had apparently undressed him sometime during the night. 

The smell of coffee and freshly cut fruit made his mouth water and his belly rumble. A quick glance around the room led him to a tray of apples and oranges cut into wedges, sliced wheat bread and hard cheese beside an open thermos of coffee arranged on a low table beside the bed. Daniel took a sip of the coffee and set the plastic cup down as he felt Meret’s little internal nudge about the caffeine and he remembered how it affected her. He savored the taste for a moment, ignoring his audience completely. 

Wrapping a blanket around his waist, Daniel got to his feet and stumbled wearily into the bathroom attached to his quarters. Accommodations had been made for human physiology, since the Zilchoz had far different physical requirements and they neither bathed nor slept. He washed in the facilities provided for him and dressed before returning to the bedroom. 

"Thanks, Harpo," Jack said, a current of tension in his voice. His eyes were hard. 

"She's turning into my mom," Daniel grumbled. "I felt like I'd been sent to my room last night." 

"For about thirty seconds," Jack shot back. "You went down like concrete blocks in a diving pool."

He rubbed at the back of his neck with one black-gloved hand. "Listen, Daniel, I'm sorry. I know how that felt, losing control like that. Scares the hell outta you when you can't make your own body obey you." 

Daniel stopped combing his hair and glanced up at the other man.

The anger was gone from Jack's eyes, leaving them hollow, haunted.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Daniel's voice was gentle, understanding what a priceless opportunity had just been opened to him. He came close, slipping his glasses on and sitting down beside Jack on the stack of cushions he was using for a chair. 

Jack looked off in the distance, not really focusing on anything, his vision turned inward. "I don't have to tell you," Jack said quietly. "You were _there_ , remember? You already know what happened." 

"You still need to tell me about it," Daniel insisted. He put his hand on Jack's knee, squeezing slightly, offering comfort. 

O'Neill's head jerked to face him, eyes suddenly blazing with fury.

"You want to hear how that worm used his girlfriend to get the scoop on Baal?" Jack snapped. "You want to hear how I got to share his memories of seducing that poor innocent girl and then leaving her behind like a used condom?"

Jack shoved Daniel's hand off him and stood up, starting to pace, staring at the floor.

"You want to know what a raw deal I got with that soulless little bastard? Kanaan didn't give a damn about _anybody_ he hurt along the way, as long as Tok'ra objectives were met. That's what kind of people these snakes are, Daniel. I should've done what you asked, saved you from having one of those things put in you. I'd rather see you--" 

Jack's face went white. He stopped short and turned to make eye contact. His breaths were shallow and there was fear in his eyes now. Fear that he'd said too much, already knowing he had. 

Daniel put his head down, his soul ripping to shreds. Very slowly he got up, tugging his suede tunic down into place.

"You'd rather see me as a helpless talking head than a host," he finished for the other man.

Daniel nodded. The pain inside him was dying, vanishing quickly, leaving only gnawing emptiness in its wake. "I can understand that, Jack. I guess I just _really_ wanted to live. What an irony."

He absently traced his fingers over one of the seams in his clothes.

“Only you don’t think about the fact that all Tok’ra _aren’t_ Kanaan. They’re distinct individuals with their own personalities, preferences and agendas, just like human beings. Meret isn’t Kanaan. She didn’t save my _life_ , but she _did_ save me from a living death. If I’d been blown to bits, that would have been much easier on all of us.” 

He sighed and picked up an apple slice with a bitter smile. “Time to go to work now.” He turned and left the room, with Jack hot on his heels. He chewed and swallowed the bit of fruit without tasting it, his throat struggling to force the food down his esophagus, working harder when the muscles clenched and held it still in a cold, hard lump. It took some doing before it finally slid all the way down. 

"I shouldn't have said that," Jack blurted when he caught up. "I didn't mean it! You know I didn't. I mean, I didn’t want you dead. Oh, _hell_ , Daniel! You _know_ what I mean." 

Daniel shook his head, his tragic smile widening. "That's just _it_ , Jack. I _know_ you did mean it. Maybe you should've killed me. You'd have spared me..."

He took a deep breath, steeling himself. He lifted his chin and clasped his hands behind his back as he padded quietly to the ambassador's chambers. 

There was only duty now, and a vast chasm cracking open in his soul. It didn't matter anymore. _Nothing_ mattered but the duty before him. 

_**Daniel?**_

_\--Take control, Meret. Please. I need to... go away for a little while.—_

_**As you wish, beloved.**_

"Daniel, wait." Jack's hands caught at him. "Talk to me." 

_"He cannot,"_ Meretseger answered. _"His pain is too deep, my master. He needs time to recover."_

Jack's shoulders sagged.

"Jesus." He drew a ragged breath. "Help him, Harpo. Please? Fix it. I didn't mean to hurt him. I never do. I'm... I'm just so fucking bad at this emotional stuff." 

Daniel smiled and raised one hand to tenderly cup Jack's cheek. _"I cannot 'fix' him, beloved, but it matters that you care. He knows you do."_

The Tok'ra looked longingly into Jack's eyes and then stepped resolutely away. 

Carter, Teal'c and Doctor Sinclair, Daniel's replacement on SG-1, were coming up the hallway to meet them. Jack schooled his face to show nothing of the war going on inside him and followed Daniel into the spacious room. 

* * *

 

 _Progress, at last_ , Daniel thought as he knelt on the cushions before the Zilchoz queen. The alien scientists had put their minds and technology to the task of bridging the communication gap and, at some point during the night, they had perfected a device that might facilitate conversation. Daniel was eager to try it, and after a few experimental attempts, the ambassador declared it reasonably successful. There was still difficulty with a few concepts, but for the most part, it worked. Encased in the field generated by a disk on which he stood, he could hear the creatures responses translated into English while everyone outside saw and heard Daniel in the holographic form of a Zilchoz, making the appropriate gestures to accompany the spoken sounds. 

"We extend greetings to you from the people of Earth and from the Tok'ra," Daniel told the queen formally. 

"We greet you as well, Doctordanieljacksonandmeretseger. You have a long name." 

Daniel smiled. "We don't use all of it and actually, I am two beings. One is Daniel; the other is Meretseger. You may address either or both of us as it pleases you, great queen." 

"Two beings, yes," the queen agreed. "It was this duality that gave us such difficulty in reading your thoughts. Not all of you have this. Comparing you to the simpler beings who are your guards helped us devise a way to communicate with you directly." 

A quiver of alarm went through him. "You read our thoughts?" 

"To discover a way to communicate, yes. You are interesting creatures. Volatile. Are you prone to war?" 

Daniel cleared his throat nervously, drawing his mind back to the task at hand.

"Yes, unfortunately. We are people of great passion, both humans and Tok'ra. We are fighting a war with another race, the Goa'uld, even now. It has been going on for many thousands of years." 

"Tell us of these Goa'uld." The queen's head came down, closer, signifying interest. 

"They are like the Tok'ra in form but not in mind. They seek only to conquer, to pose as gods and crush others beneath them. They take my people and other races as hosts against their will, using their bodies as their own, without regard to the person within. It is a living death." 

"Yet you have a similar being within you?" The queen's head did a little shimmy of curiosity. 

"They are of the same species, yes, but of vastly different philosophies regarding treatment of those who serve as hosts. I invited Meretseger into my body," Daniel explained. "She healed me of a grave injury, and we have become friends. I cannot imagine living without her." 

"Does she feel the same way about you?" The Zilchoz's hands were working; making gestures that did not translate. Other Zilchoz in the audience chamber left the room in response. 

"Her people live far longer than mine," Daniel told her. "When I am too old to carry her, she will leave my body for another, younger host, if one is available." 

"And if not?" 

"Then she will die with me. She cannot live for long outside a host body." 

"Meretseger is a queen? Mother of her race?" 

Daniel nodded. "We have already given birth to another generation of Tok'ra. Her people were almost extinct until she was discovered not long ago, sealed in a prison made for her by the Goa'uld. A prison of eternal sleep."

The alien didn't need to know that Meretseger was the last queen of her race. 

The Zilchoz straightened. Its body quivered oddly. "This is like death, this sleep?" 

"In a way, yes. It is necessary for us. We must rest mind and body periodically, or we will die."

Daniel needed to steer the conversation back to the hostages and hoped he wasn't breaking protocol. "Time grows short for our friends, great queen. May we discuss the terms of their release?" 

"What guarantees can you give the Zilchoz that you will not make war on us?" 

"We prefer peace, when that is possible. When we are threatened, we fight. That is our way." 

"Do _we_ threaten you, Daniel?" 

"You hold the lives of our people in your hands. Should they die, we would feel threatened. Should they be free to go, we would open the doors of friendship to you and seek to become allies."

Daniel thought that was a plain yet unemotional statement of the situation. 

The queen's hands waved in the air. 

Daniel looked through the energy barrier surrounding him in the translator, squinting to see through the light. He could vaguely make out human shapes coming into the room, far more than the four of SG-1. He gave a little wave, hoping the others could see him. He couldn't see clearly enough to tell one from another but Jack's silhouette stood taller than most of the rest, his posture so familiar Daniel would know it in his sleep. Daniel spotted Teal'c easily, too but Sam and Jacob were lost in the moving shapes grouping together around the edges of the room. 

A dozen Zilchoz guards followed them inside and positioned themselves between the queen and the humans. 

Daniel suspected the aliens were armed, though they had not seen anything that looked like weaponry. SG-1 had not been relieved of their weapons, either, though Daniel guessed that might have been ignorance on the part of the aliens; or a sign of trust. 

"Your people are here to witness the bargain we strike, Daniel," the queen stated firmly. "We tell you now that we are interested in learning about you, primitive though you are. However, you have incurred a debt that must be paid. When that is done, your people may go." 

Relief flooded through him. "We are not certain if what we value will be of equal worth to you," Daniel told the queen, "but we will try to be certain that both parties are satisfied. We are eager to learn from you and to help you in any way that we can." 

"Very well." 

A holographic image appeared to one side of the queen. The shimmering walls of the translation device vanished so Daniel might see clearly. He watched a pastoral scene unfold, a lovely garden tended by a handful of Zilchoz. Suddenly several of them looked up and then the creatures began to scuttle away as fast as their multitude of stubby legs would carry them. The metallic shape of a Goa'uld cargo ship came into view and one of the unlucky aliens was unable to get out of the way before it plowed into the ground. When the ship came to rest, the Zilchoz lay in pieces amidst the flowers in the garden. 

Daniel swallowed thickly. He knew instinctively that this was both a test and a very real debt that they were expected to pay. The walls came up again and he turned to face the queen. 

She had given him a way out, and he intended to take it. 

"Daniel," called Jack from outside the translation device. There was a note of warning in his voice. Glancing through the curtain of light, Daniel saw the tall man take a step toward him. 

Jack already knew what was coming. 

An odd sense of calm filled Daniel as he made his decision and turned back to face the gigantic alien through the holographic wall. "You will want a life for a life, great queen," he said gravely, bowing his head. "I offer you mine." 

"No! Take me! Don't listen to him!" Jack's panicked voice came through the translator clearly. 

Daniel didn't have to look to know that the Colonel would be running toward him and the rest of his team would be holding him back. He could hear the physical struggle, Jack’s curses to be released, the scuffling as he roared out to the aliens to choose him instead, pleading desperately. 

Daniel shut out the sound, trying not to let the ache inside him shake his resolution. It was best this way. For both of them. There was a warped kind of serenity in his decision, flowing through him with sweet relief.

Meretseger was stunned by his diplomatic move, but her response was scathing, horrified. 

_**This is a foolish bargain you make, Daniel! One of the Jaffa's Goa'uld symbiotes could just as easily have been sacrificed.**_

_\--And we're nowhere near a Stargate, Meret. That would be a death sentence for the Jaffa who gives it up, and you know it. Could you choose which of them should die?—_

Daniel refused to be moved by logic. He’d made his decision as soon as he’d understood what the Zilchoz wanted.

He was the most expendable, the most willing to die for his people.

He always had been, but now it would be a blessing, an end to his emotional torture. 

Meretseger’s response was hot, filled with anguish. 

_**You choose to die because you do not wish to bear the pain inside you, beloved. This is not good reasoning! You could have found another way, if you had tried. It is a talent you have, Daniel. It is part of what makes you so very special.**_

_\--The Jaffas’ time was almost up. It's an expedient solution. Everyone gets what they want.—_

_**No, Daniel. None of those who love you wish to lose you.**_

_\--They'll get over it. People always get over what they lose, no matter how important they think it is to them. Life always goes on.—  
_

"I request that Meretseger be given to another host, so the debt is not unbalanced," he added and turned to look at his people. "Sam?" 

Jack's voice was strident and loud, raw with emotion. "No! Take me! God damn it! Daniel, you can't do this! The Tok'ra need you." 

Teal’c’s arms were wrapped around Jack’s torso, pinning him in place, restraining him while Jack continued to resist. 

"Your bargain is accepted," the Zilchoz queen announced. "Your people are free to go."

She gestured and her guards began herding the Jaffa and Jacob out of the audience hall. "They will be returned to their ship, which has been repaired and is ready for travel. What is necessary for transfer of Meretseger?" 

Daniel looked through the shimmering barrier at the four human shapes, the largest of them holding onto Jack, keeping him in place. "My people know. The one who takes her will require a place to rest for a little while before being moved." 

"It will be done," the queen said. "You are a people of honor, Daniel. We wish to be your friends." 

He looked up at her with a sad smile, squaring his shoulders. "Thank you. We try to be honorable, but we do not always succeed." 

The translator shut off and Daniel stepped off the pad. He walked over to the team, eyes only for Sam. "Will you take her, Sam? I know it's a lot to ask, but the Tok'ra need her." 

Jack finally shook off the arms keeping him still. "Why, Daniel?" His voice was a ragged wound in the air. 

Daniel shrugged. "A life for a life," he returned sagely. "That rule is as old as time. Nothing we could have offered them would ever come close to repaying the debt the Zilchoz felt they were owed. They were _testing_ us. We passed, and may have made an ally in the bargain."

He eyed Sam hopefully. Gently, he reached out and wiped the tears from her face. 

"God, Daniel," she sniffed, reaching for him, slipping her arms around his neck briefly. "We thought we were gonna get to keep you this time." 

"Well, it's been... what, eight times?" he teased half-heartedly, slipping out of her embrace with a wry smile. "Guess this is the last one. Fate had to catch up to me sooner or later."

He sighed. "Will you? I have to hear you say it." 

Jack's hand shot out and grabbed Daniel by the wrist. "No, Daniel," he rasped. " _I'll_ do it. No one but me." 

Surprise jerked Daniel's head around to face his CO. "That's the last thing in the world you want, Jack," he shot back. "You'd rather be _dead_ than a host, remember?" 

"Carter _can't_ do it," Jack argued thickly, his eyes hot, hard, angry. Unshed tears glittered in his eyes and were quickly blinked away. "That mission, remember? Only you and I can know about that." 

_\--Jacob will find you another host, Meret. Stay with Jack long enough to recuperate but don't bother trying to blend. You won't be staying. Can you deal with that?—_

_**Oh, my Daniel! My beloved. Of all those who have shared their lives with me, you have touched me the deepest. I am not certain I can survive losing you.**_

_\-- I know I've put you through a lot, beloved. I've called on your strength far too often. I know this is dangerous for you, but you must try. You have to live, for your people. You're needed.--_

_**As are you, beloved. As are you.**_

Jack's eyes were wild with grief. 

Daniel nodded. "She'll just stay until the Tok'ra find her a more suitable host, Jack," he assured his former lover. "She won't try to blend with you. You won't even know she's there."

He smiled and reached out to touch Jack's cheek with his fingertips, letting them slide over to his shoulder in a less telling gesture. "Take good care of her. She’s a sweetheart." 

"Jeez, Daniel," Jack whimpered. His voice shook with emotion. "There's _got_ to be another way." 

"Not this time," Daniel assured him gently. He placed both hands on Jack’s cheeks, preparing for the transfer. For a moment, he wished it could be done in private, so he and Jack could say a proper goodbye, but quickly tucked that idea away. That was likely just his own broken heart talking. Jack didn’t want to be alone with him, not anymore.

"Might as well get this over with. You ready?" 

Jack reached out and pulled Daniel hard up against him, embracing him fiercely. "Daniel," he breathed, clutching the back of the younger man's head. He took a deep breath to steady himself, pulled slightly away and clasped Daniel's face with trembling fingers. Tilting his head, he swept in and kissed the man in full view of his team, tongues wrestling each other as the symbiote swam between them. 

The pain was sharp, breathtaking as Meret burrowed her way out of his throat. Jack jerked back when the symbiote cleared Daniel’s body. He turned away and spat blood on the floor, then wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Daniel looked Jack in the eye, just for a moment, trying to ignore the metallic taste of blood pouring into his mouth from the exit wound. 

Jackson turned away and went to stand before the Zilchoz queen, head bowed respectfully. Two guards led him toward the palace interior, and he cast a final glance over his shoulder at his friends before they disappeared from his last view of them. Jack had dropped to his hands and knees, retching and gagging. Carter and Teal'c helped him lie down on nearby cushions, and waited for the symbiote and her new host to connect. 

Then they were gone. 

* * *

 

The execution room was cold. Daniel looked at the apparatus and wondered if his death would be painful. There was a long table, long enough for a Zilchoz to lie on it, encircled by a large metallic-looking ring at one end. The guards indicated that he was to disrobe, and Daniel did so without hesitation. He climbed up onto the table and stretched out on his back, eyes aimed at the ceiling. 

He’d never felt more empty, isolated and alone. Blood still trickled down it from the wound Meret made as she was leaving and now it would never heal. His eyes filled and spilled over, draining across his temples and into his hair. He covered his crotch reflexively with his hands, not that modesty mattered anymore. He just wanted all this to be over. His heart ached. He felt sorry for himself, sorry that he’d lost both Meret and Jack, sorry he’d been such a failure at everything he’d touched. He’d even been a failure as an ascended being, unable to follow the rules, running away from every challenge in his life, as soon as he hit a roadblock. 

_This would be best for everybody_ , he told himself. 

He was tired and his throat hurt. He swallowed another mouthful of blood, his stomach turning over, cramping with fear. His heartbeat thundered in his ears as he finally let loose the terror of this mad punishment he’d placed on himself. Daniel didn’t really buy a word of his own arguments. He knew all that crap for the self-pity it was, but the decision had been made. It was too late to try to reason with fate now. 

“I don’t want to die,” he whispered aloud. “How stupid am I?” 

A sound made him look up and he saw the metallic ring begin to spin, throwing off a curtain of shimmering light that passed along the table toward him. He closed his eyes as it neared, every muscle in his body clenched in horrified anticipation, expecting it to kill him as soon as it touched his head, but it passed harmlessly over him and stopped at the foot of the table. 

"Okay, still here," he gurgled at the guards, glancing over at them with a little wave. 

Maybe this death sentence had just been a test, after all, to see how willing humans might be to die for their honor, and for each other. 

Had he passed? 

One of the Zilchoz moved toward the wall, reaching for a control panel. Daniel saw the creature's hand press a series of buttons. He heard a hum and felt a sensation that made all the hair on his body stand on end. There was an instant of pain so bright and sharp it took his breath away. 

It was his last breath. 

* * *

 

Carter followed the Zilchoz ambassador down the corridor, her guts twisting into knots. Colonel O'Neill was still recovering from implantation, but the aliens required verification before allowing their visitors to leave. Carter had left Teal'c watching over the Colonel and volunteered to fulfill the final part of Daniel's crazy bargain. He was her friend, almost like a brother to her, and she owed him this. 

Sam took a deep breath before entering the execution chamber, ignoring the strong smell of roast pork hanging in the air, but no amount of preparation could have primed her for what she saw when she stepped through the door. The corpse was recognizably Daniel’s, though his glasses had been removed. The skin was charred black, the body bloated and blistered, as if it had been microwaved to a crisp. 

There was no way he could have survived whatever it was the Zilchoz had done to him. 

Turning aside with a cry of horrified grief, she vomited onto the spotless polished stone floor. It took a moment for her to gather her soldier’s bearing and right herself emotionally. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she strode out of the room and leaned against the wall outside as the loss shattered her reserve completely. Tears streamed down her face, and she let them. 

Only when she heard the rustling footsteps of the alien ambassador approaching behind her was she able to compose herself again. She took a few deep breaths to compose herself, then turned and faced the alien. "Will we be allowed to take Daniel's body home with us? We'd like to bury him... with his parents." 

It struck her that she had no idea where Daniel's parents were buried, but the Air Force could find that out easily enough. She didn’t even know if the being could understand her request. _Daniel_ had been their translator, and now he was dead. 

The Zilchoz gestured back into the room with two of its upper arms. 

Steeling herself, she glanced back at the table just as Daniel's body began to fall apart, crumbling into ash. 

She straightened, pulling herself together, with no idea where the strength to do it originated. "We'd like his ashes, then," she amended politely, and put her back to the room again. This time, she stood at attention, eyes forward, waiting for her request to be fulfilled. 

The sound of something rather like a vacuum cleaner came on behind her. In her mind’s eye she could see the aliens sucking up the ashes on the table, putting them into a funerary urn. The sound was like a knife twisting in her heart, but her eyes remained dry. She would be strong for Daniel’s memory, and honor his sacrifice. 

Moments after the machine shut off, the aliens handed her a small golden orb with a hole in the top covered with a gold stopper. She lifted the top and peered inside at the fine gray dust. With a sigh she replaced the stopper and offered her thanks to the ambassador. 

The orb was heavier than she’d expected. 

Carrying Daniel's remains close to her heart, she headed back to the audience chamber to wait for Colonel O'Neill to be ready to travel. 

* * *

 

 _\--You there, Harpo?—_

_**Here, my master.**_

_\--Tell me about Daniel. About all the stuff he never shared with me. I want to know.—_

Jack sat silently on the observation deck of the Tok'ra cargo ship that had brought his team to the Zilchoz home world, staring out the transparent portal at the streaming stars sliding past in the subspace effect. On the padded bench beside him, the golden orb glowed under the white wash of a small spotlight, but Jack didn’t look at it. He didn’t touch it. He didn’t need to, because he could feel its smoothness, its weight, the coldness of the metal container as if he were holding it in his lap. 

_\--Tell me, Harpo. Tell me about the things he loved, the things that hurt him. Just skip the parts with me, 'cause I already know how much pain I caused him. He died because of me.—_

_**My hosts' thoughts belong to them, my master. I cannot betray them even in death.**_

Jack felt a sudden warmth blossoming inside him. It felt like a smile. 

_**I can give you something else, though. I can show you how he felt about you.**_

_\--Not right now. I'd rather wait till we're alone. After we get home.--_

_**Yes. You are a very private man, my master.**_

_\--Just Jack, okay?—_

_**As you wish. Sleep now, if you can. It will do us both good.**_

Jack wanted to protest but exhaustion stole up on him as he sat so still. His eyes grew heavy and closed and finally, he lay down, his body curled around the orb, as if to protect Daniel somehow, though it was far too late for that now. Without fighting it at all, he let himself slide into sleep and dreamed of Egypt, long ago. 

* * *

 

Most of the week in transit to the nearest 'gated world, Jack spent sleeping. When he was awake he was somber, quiet and kept to himself. After returning to the base and debriefing General Hammond, he went through another day in the infirmary, being checked from stem to stern by Doctor Fraiser. 

The moment she released him, Jack carried the orb straight to Daniel's quarters and stretched out on his back on the bed with one hand wrapped around Daniel’s ashes. 

_\--Harpo?—_

_**Here, Jack.**_

_\--I'm ready now. Show me Daniel's heart.—_

Images flowed through his consciousness, all from Daniel's point of view. Visions of Jack laughing, teasing him, kissing and touching him. Warmth seeped into Jack's heart, filling him up and overflowing. Daniel’s joy tore through him with the force of an atomic bomb, but instead of shattering into bits, Jack felt himself expanding, trying to fit all that beauty and light inside him, growing exponentially until he felt as if he’d filled up an entire universe. 

"Jeez," he groaned. "So much... Can't hold it all... Meret stop! Stop."

He closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. "No one can love that much." 

And he wept. 

Daniel Jackson had loved Jack O'Neill _that_ much... and more. Jack lay helplessly on the bed as more and more of Daniel’s emotions poured into him, stretching him out, filling him up, and yet holding him together as he grew and changed and became the man Daniel had always believed he was. If only Daniel had survived to witness the transformation in person… 

_**He is here within you, Jack. He always will be.**  
_

_\--Not the same, Harpo. Never will be.—_

He sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and bowed his head as he wept for his loss. 

* * *

 

"O'Neill, are you there?" Teal'c knocked on the door to DanielJackson's quarters again. "O'Neill? You must come to the embarkation room immediately!" 

Jack's eyes were red and puffy as he opened the door. "What?" he sniffed. "I'm not on duty yet. Recuperating. Got a snake in my head now." 

"And we have a Zilchoz ship in orbit over Earth," the Jaffa returned adamantly. "They have sent a request for you to attend them. Please come to the embarkation room immediately." 

"Can't someone else talk to 'em? They're pretty much the _last_ aliens I wanna see right now." 

"They requested you specifically, O'Neill." 

Jack looked down at himself. His clothes were wrinkled, like they'd been slept in -- which they had.

"I have to go to the bathroom first," he murmured. "Make myself presentable."

Moments later, he followed Teal'c down the corridor, stopping off in the locker room to splash some water on his face, comb his hair and put on a fresh shirt. 

He felt better, still aware that he didn't look his spit-and-polish best, but he was much better than he'd been a few minutes earlier. Composing himself, he headed for the 'gate room and spied a small ball of white light hanging in the air over the ramp. He glanced at his tall companion. 

"It is an energy relay, connected to their translation device," Teal'c assured him. "Speak in the direction of the light and your words will be carried to the Zilchoz." 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, here," he said stiffly, "and Meretseger." 

"We were impressed by the depth of your sacrifice, people of Earth," came an androgynous voice from the brightness. "However, the Zilchoz are not a vengeful people. We do not believe in wasting life. In the spirit of friendship, we return what was taken from you. Your debt is paid. Your honor is genuine. We look forward to a long and prosperous friendship for both our peoples." 

"Huh?" Jack looked at Teal'c. "What are they talkin' about?" 

The little ball of light began to expand until it was a little more than half the size of the Stargate, a sphere of light with a lightning storm in the middle of it. The glow at the center increased in size, forming a pole from the bottom of the sphere to the top. Then it began to thicken and widen. A shape began to form in the middle of it. 

A _human_ shape. 

In a matter of seconds, it solidified and became opaque. When it was finished forming, the sphere vanished and standing before them was a completely naked, very much alive _Daniel Jackson_. 

For a moment, no one moved. 

Daniel's eyes opened, slowly at first, then very wide. His hands shot downward, covering his crotch. He hunched over, his face flaming.

"Oh, shit," he whispered hoarsely. "My worst nightmare has come true." 

Jack just stood there, slack-jawed, too stunned to move, eyes bugging out at the astonishing, impossible sight before him. He tried to take a step and stumbled, grabbed for the railing beside the ramp and barely caught himself as he landed hard on his ass. He couldn’t blink or breathe, much less form a coherent thought. 

Teal'c grasped the sides of his T-shirt and pulled it off over his head. In two wide strides he stood before his former teammate and held the shirt up in front of Daniel's lower body. Jackson grabbed for it and did his best to wrap it around his hips. 

The Jaffa was smiling from ear to ear. "Welcome back, DanielJackson," he intoned. 

"Uh, thanks, Teal'c," Daniel ground out. His gaze went to the ramp, where Jack was still sitting, one hand holding onto the railing with a white-knuckled grip. "Can I borrow your shirt, too, Jack?" 

The Jaffa reached over and grasped O'Neill's free arm, helping him to his feet. "Your shirt, O'Neill," he prodded gently. 

"Shirt. Yeah. Okay." Jack moved mechanically, unable to take his eyes off Daniel's face. "How ya doin', Daniel?" 

Jackson glanced up into the control booth, his face flaming, smiling in utter mortification. "Hi, everybody. I... uh... didn't know they were gonna do this to me, or I'd have put some clothes on. I thought the Zilchoz were gonna execute me, not embarrass me to death." 

From the booth above, General Hammond's voice boomed into the 'gate room speakers. "You want to explain to me how the hell we can have a witness to your death, your ashes in an urn and you standing there _alive_ and apparently well, Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel grabbed Jack's proffered shirt and fitted it over his backside, still hunched over and blushing from the chest up. "Uh... I was _dead_? For how long?" 

"Nine days," Jack assured him soberly. "You don't remember anything?" 

"As far as I'm concerned, you just took Meret fifteen minutes ago. My throat's still bleeding from her exit. Hurts like hell, too." 

Jack gestured toward the door with a jerk of his head. "Infirmary." He glanced upward at Hammond’s surprised face. “Sir, can we get a blanket or something down here?” 

“One moment, Colonel.”

The Heneral disappeared from view for a moment, his footsteps banging way on the metal circular stairs between the conference room and the corridor beside the embarkation room. He strode toward Daniel with the SGC’s flag in one hand, extending it out toward the young man. 

“Here you go, son.” Hammond chuckled. "Welcome home, Doctor Jackson. Again." 

Daniel needed no further encouragement and hurried out of the ‘gate room clutching the flag around his waist, heading straight for the nearest elevator, greeting people nervously as he passed by. 

Those who saw him stopped in their tracks. A few dropped things. Eyes and mouths were wide open. 

"You'll _never_ live this down, Daniel," Jack teased, smiling so broadly his cheeks hurt as he followed. His heart was aching, throbbing in his chest. He wanted to kiss the shit out of Daniel right there in front of God and everybody, but Daniel was naked and humiliated, not to mention wounded, and his needs came first. 

"Oh, I know," sighed Daniel, swallowing a trickle of blood and grimacing at the pain. "Just one more thing on my _list_ of Things I'll Never Live Down." 

Jack stood behind him in the elevator, Teal'c to one side. He turned to the Jaffa, reaching for his traditional tool of deflection, making wisecracks rather than telling Daniel how happy he was to see him alive.

"The man is becoming a legend in his own time, T. Bet he'll have no _end_ of women asking him out, now that they've had a peek at the goods." 

Daniel shot him a mighty frown. "Jack, please!" 

"Sergeant Wilson was in the control room this shift," Jack assured him, ignoring how his voice was quavering with relief. "Didn't you see her mouth hangin' open? Everybody else did. That is, everybody who wasn't checkin' out your Johnson." He chuckled mercilessly, humorlessly. 

Daniel’s eyes met his, and Jack knew the other man understood. Didn’t like the jokes at his expense, but understood this was how Jack dealt with his sudden reappearance. 

_**Jack, behave.**_

"Yes, ma'am," he answered automatically. 

"Ma'am?" Daniel inquired petulantly, glancing over his shoulder as the elevator doors slid open. All three men exited the car. 

Jack grinned as he pointed to his head. "Harpo was chastising me." 

"You blended?" Daniel was obviously stunned. 

"Let's just say we buried the hatchet," Jack said quietly, his smile fading to a happy glow. "You were right about her, Danny. She’s not Kanaan, not by a long shot." 

Daniel only half listened as he hurried down the corridor to the infirmary, grabbing a hospital gown from the cabinet where he knew from long experience that the clean ones were kept. Using his companions as a shield, he dropped the flag covering the T-shirts and put the gown on, clutching the back closed as he bent to retrieve the shirts and return them to their owners, giving Jack the flag.

He stood straight, his face still red but cooling rapidly. "How've you two been?" he asked quietly, looking at Jack and tapping his own temple. 

O'Neill cocked his head. "Want Harpo back?" 

Daniel looked a little lost. His hands came up, sliding along his ribs beneath his arms, hugging himself. "She should stay with you. It's hard on her to change hosts, not to mention dangerous." 

Jack felt a lump form in his throat. 

_\--You belong with Daniel, Meret, but the choice is yours. If you can leave me safely, I'd be happy to let you go. If you'd rather stay... I think I'd be okay with it.—_

_**Let me think on it, Jack. I do not yet have the strength. Perhaps in another day or two.**_

_\--Take your time, honey. We want you to be where you're happiest. I just figured someone like you would be better off with a peacemaker than a warrior. You've seen some of the stuff I've been through but not all of it. I kept the worst shit to myself.—_

_**I understood that, Jack.**_

He felt her smiling and smiled back. 

_\-- I'm such a cranky old fart, anyway. Daniel's younger... and prettier.--_

_**You are both beautiful men, beloved. The choice will not be easy.**_

_\--Flatterer.—_

"She's thinkin' about it," Jack reported, his eyebrows rising. "Apparently, she's quite taken with me." 

Daniel grinned. "I'm not surprised. You can be very charming when you want to be." 

"Oh, and I have been. Charmed the pants right off her."

He frowned. "Well, if... she _had_ any pants, they'd be... off."

He scratched his head. That joke sounded unpleasantly familiar and Jack hated repeating himself. 

"So what was that about my _ashes_?" Daniel asked hesitantly, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"It's a long story best told over cold beer and pizza," Jack assured him quietly. "Teal'c, you wanna be my security escort off the base?" 

"Indeed," said Teal'c. 

"Security?" Daniel asked. 

Jack tapped his temple. "For Harpo. Queen's guard and all that. You remember." 

"Oh." Daniel's eyebrows shot up his forehead and he nodded. "Yeah. Security." 

"But first, Doctor Fraiser will want the pleasure of your company, Spacemonkey." 

Daniel frowned at his C.O. and followed him further into the infirmary where Janet was no doubt waiting to examine every inch of his newly resurrected body. 

* * *

 

 **Two Weeks Later**

A screech sounded the expiration of the wormhole as the Stargate shut down on the alien world. Jack and Daniel followed Jacob and the Tok'ra escort to a flat metal pad. The landscape vanished and suddenly they found themselves in a room with smooth metal walls, floors and ceiling, totally devoid of any decoration. 

"A ship?" asked Jack, glancing around. "Where're we goin'? I don't get why we had to leave the base just to send Harpo back to Daniel." 

"You don't need to know that right now. We're just hedging our bet." General Carter's eyes were dark with mystery and his expression grave. "This is dangerous for Meretseger, Jack, and we're not taking _any_ chances." 

"Doesn't look like your typical Goa'uld accommodations, and no transport rings, either." 

"That's because it's not a Goa'uld ship," Jacob told Daniel, gesturing around them. "This is a little something the Zilchoz gave us after our first negotiations." He grinned. "Apparently, they feel a sort of kinship for the symbiotes and are interested in exploring the possibility of becoming Tok’ra hosts at some point." 

Jack's eyebrows shot up his forehead. "No kiddin'? That could make a _lot_ of folks happy." 

"If we can get the compatibility issues worked out beforehand," Daniel observed soberly. "Meretseger's first few spawnings can only have _human_ hosts." 

"There are a lot of issues to work out," Jacob agreed, "but for the moment, we've got a trip to make so let's get you boys settled in."

He led the way to a small cabin with a full sized bed and built-in closet and bathroom. "This will be your quarters."

Jacob frowned and eyed the men individually. "Look, I know your relationship has been strained by all that's happened but we don't have a lot of extra room on this ship. You'll either have to put aside your differences and bunk here together, or I'll give up my room to one of you. Just keep in mind that the other will be sleeping with me and I snore." 

"We'll be fine," Jack assured Carter, tossing his duffel bag against the bed. 

"That's good to hear. I've got some things to do, so you two settle in and I'll see you shortly." Jacob closed the door behind himself as he left. 

"How's your throat?" asked Jack, peering into the closet, checking out the room. 

"Still a little sore but the stitches should be dissolving soon." Daniel set his bag on the bed and started unpacking. 

"You feel okay?" O'Neill found some buttons on a panel next to the door. He started pushing them. 

"I'm fine, Jack." 

Neither man made eye contact the other.

Moving toward the back of the room, Jack briefly considered unpacking, deciding to wait until Daniel was finished so they wouldn't get in each other's way. He promptly fell onto the bed, stretching out spread-eagled on his back, covering most of the mattress.

He sighed and smiled, his eyes on the other man as Daniel moved about the room. "I'll miss Harpo, y'know," Jack announced casually. 

Daniel didn't look up. "Are you sure this is what you want? You'll be okay after she's gone?" 

"Yeah. Don't worry, Daniel. She'll still be where I can talk to her if I want." 

Smiling, the younger man turned around and came to sit on the side of the bed between one long arm and leg. "Yeah. There's that."

His smile faded. He examined the bedspread, tracing a finger over the fabric.

"Jack, can we be friends again?" 

O'Neill's smile disappeared. "No, Daniel." 

With a nod, Daniel sighed and picked at some imaginary lint on the covers. "Okay." 

"We're _way_ more than that," Jack added softly. "In spite of the road blocks I put in your way." 

Blue eyes met brown and glowed with gratitude. "Thank you, Jack. I... I wasn't expecting that." 

"I learned some important lessons from your little buddy," Jack explained. "Stuff like forgiveness and compassion... which, by the way, she does _really_ good." 

Daniel smiled. "I know. Goddess of Mercy over half the known world in her day, and possibly even deserving of the title." 

Silence stretched between them. Daniel moved toward Jack, angling for a kiss just as the door whooshed open and Jacob strode in with a cheery greeting that made the younger man bolt upright. 

"You kids ready to get started?" Carter asked them with a smile. 

"Sure. Don't I just swap some spit with him and let Harpo move back in?" asked Jack. 

"It's not that simple," Jacob answered with a shake of his head. "Meretseger has been through a lot lately. We need to build up her strength for a couple of days before we attempt the transfer. That's gonna mean a lot of downtime for both of you." 

"Sounds like a vacation to me," Jack returned with a grin. 

"You'll be unconscious during most of it," Jacob explained. "First you, Jack. We'll be giving you some nasty-tasting elixirs to strengthen her and then when she's ready, it'll be Daniel's turn to shut down for a while. It’ll take us about four days to get where we’re going, and except for a few bathroom and meal breaks, the host will be sleeping most of that time. Meretseger's gonna need extra rest once she's made the jump and even when Daniel goes back to Earth, he'll need a reduced schedule for a while. Maybe as long as a month." 

"I'll watch him like a hawk," Jack promised. "Regular bedtimes, balanced meals, the whole nine yards." 

"Oh, _thanks_ , Dad," Daniel snarked. 

"You better settle down, Danny, or I'll turn this car around and we'll go straight home!" the Colonel teased, waving a parental finger in the air. 

Daniel rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"You ready?" asked Jacob, directing his question at O'Neill. 

"Can we have a couple hours first?" asked the younger man. 

"Plus a lock on that door?" Jack pointed to the gaping doorway. 

Jacob glanced at the opening, then back at the two men. His brows twitched downward in confusion. 

"We've got a friendship to mend," Jack explained soberly. "I'd like to do that before lights out." 

"Oh. Sure thing, Jack." He showed both men how to operate the room controls, which included locking the door and altering the light levels.

"Come find me when you're ready to get started, and good luck. You two are great together. I hated to see... what happened during the spawning come between you."

Jacob’s face revealed his hope for them. He pivoted on his heel in the habit of an old military man, striding away to give them some privacy. 

Daniel gazed at the door, his brows scrunched in concentration. "I wonder if these rooms are soundproof," he mused out loud. 

"We'll just have to remember to be quiet," said Jack as he reached for the other man, grasping his waist and pulling Daniel into his arms for a gentle, apologetic kiss. 

"I don't want to be quiet," murmured Daniel between kisses, backing them both toward the bed. "I want to scream your name when I come." His hands caught Jack's shirt, the metal ball chain of his dog tags snagged as well. Daniel devoured Jack's mouth, starving for him, barely able to breathe. They moved as one to the mattress, rolling across it, then sitting up to unlace and remove their boots and socks, dropping them hastily on the floor. 

Jack reached for Daniel's glasses and set them aside on a shelf along the back wall above the bed. Then his hands went to Daniel's hair, cradling his head, smoothing across his cheeks, exploring the landscape of Daniel's face, memorizing it with his touch. His heart squeezed up inside him, aching to have all of him, to be inside him, to have Daniel invade his body, all at once. 

Something bright and hot blossomed inside him; passion such as he had never felt. It brought tears to his eyes, made him quiver, made him quake.

"Daniel," he breathed hoarsely. " _My_ Daniel."

The walls he had spent so many years building inside him came tumbling down, freeing him as he looked up into those impossibly blue eyes. Jack could feel the symbiote's gentle touch, her spirit cradling his, urging him to speak, to say to those eyes what he had only confessed in the dark of night, when they were closed. 

"I _love_ you, Daniel. I never told you how beautiful you are to me, and I want to do that now." 

Daniel's fingertips touched his lips. Tears filled the younger man's eyes. He smiled, trembling and full of emotion.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I knew." 

"No, you _didn't_." Jack held that beloved face in his hands as if it was the most precious thing in the universe, because to him it was. "You _hoped_. You _wanted_ , but you never really knew. You needed the words, Daniel, but you never asked for them because you knew I couldn't give them to you. Until now, I couldn't. This is Harpo's gift to both of us." 

Light flooded Jack's soul and he knew its source. 

_\--You're all right, Harpo.—_

_**You are not too shabby, either, O'Neill.**_

_\--No peeking when we get naked, though. Deal?—_

_**I will go to sleep like a good girl, beloved. Enjoy our Daniel.**_

_\--That's my gal.—_

"It's okay," Daniel insisted. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks and over his full lips, swollen and pink from kissing. His breath hitched in a strangled sob and he grimaced, holding in his pain. 

"It's _not_ okay," declared Jack. "You're all about the words, Daniel. Words are your life! You eat, sleep and breathe words. You need them as much as you need me and I have to say them to you. I _love_ you. I love _you._ I love you so much it destroys me, yet you make me indestructible. In your eyes I have gone to Hell and been carried up to Heaven. I live in your eyes, Danny." 

"Jack." Breath careened into Daniel's lungs with a groan. "God, Jack." He slipped his arms around Jack's neck and buried his face against the man's throat. Daniel just held him and rocked, bent over Jack's body as they lay on the bed, curled up on top of him. 

Closing his eyes, Jack slipped his hands around Daniel's ribs, smoothing his palms over that broad, muscular back. "You're so strong, Danny. Sometimes I think you're unbreakable, but then I hurt you and hurt you, and watch you crumble. Nobody else can hurt you like I can, you know. Only me, because you love me so damned much and I don't even know why. I'll never understand that." 

"Jack..." Daniel's whole body was shaking. His breath was hot against Jack's throat. 

"Let it go, Danny," the older man whispered. "Let it all out. You've held everything in all these years, all the hurt, all the love, all the need, never letting anybody really touch you, except for me and Harpo. You let me destroy you, over and over again, because you couldn't hold anything back from me. You couldn't wall off any part of your heart to keep it safe from me. You let me stomp on you whenever I felt like it, and then you turned around and loved me right back, no matter how much of an ass I was." 

"No." It was only a small, anguished cry, accompanied with a brief shake of the head in denial. 

"You saw more good in me than there really was, you know," Jack went on, pulling Daniel closer. "You saw this knight in shining armor out to save the world and what was really there was a cranky, antisocial old Neanderthal who didn't even care about himself. You made me a better man than I was ever s'posed to be. _You_ did that, Daniel. With your love." 

Daniel pulled out of his arms and sat up, pulling the hem of his T-shirt up to wipe his face and his nose.

"No, Jack," he sniffed, his voice growing steadier. "I saw the diamond underneath all the dirt and gravel. You just needed somebody to grind away all the rough spots so you could shine. The good stuff was there all along." 

Jack smiled at him, his soul lighting up in the glow of those sapphire eyes. "You're amazing and I'm the luckiest asshole in the universe, because you chose me." 

"No, I didn't," argued Daniel with a trace of irony. He sniffed, pulled off his shirt and blew his nose on it, tossing it aside. "I didn't have any choice in the matter. Jack O'Neill is a force of nature. I couldn't resist you anymore than I could hold my ground in a hurricane." 

Jack's eyes followed the shirt in flight. "Hope you brought extras," he observed playfully, "'cause you're not borrowing any of mine. My momma taught me I don't wear hankies." 

"Yeah, well, mine did, too, but it was either that or be so completely covered in snot you wouldn't want to kiss me." 

"That'll never happen," promised Jack. "Then again, you are a guy. I take it back. You have, in fact, grossed me out a few times." 

"Oh? When?" 

"Not now. There's kissing and screwing to be done here. We've got a time limit."

He sat up and divested himself of the rest of his clothes in record time while Daniel did the same, then fished the lube he'd brought with him out of his bag. For a moment, Jack just looked at that lovely body, reaching out with reverent fingers to lay his hand over Daniel's heart. He felt the steady rhythm; the warm, smooth skin, the thick, springy plates of muscle and wondered how he could have been so blind to all that beauty for so long. 

"I love you," Jack said again.

The words slipped out effortlessly now. It felt natural to say them. The cadence rolled off his lips over and over until a deliriously smiling Daniel tackled him in slow motion and carried him down to the mattress.

Jack kept his eyes open, watching Daniel kiss him, delighting in the glow of the lights glinting off his lover's hair. He felt every delicious stroke of those soft lips over his face, his throat and his chest. He groaned with need as Daniel's teeth caught one of his nipples, followed by the wet heat of that sensitive mouth as Daniel suckled him. Lower and lower his lover moved, drawing moans and sighs from Jack as Daniel teased, tasted, nibbled and sucked. 

Jack looked down as Daniel swallowed his erection, cupping those smooth cheeks in his hands. This was love, Daniel's love for him, drinking him down, hungry for more. Daniel's whole being issued from his mouth; it was his tool for bridging the gap between himself and the universe and he was making love to Jack O'Neill with it. 

"I love you, Daniel," Jack whispered. He was close, surprised by how little it took to bring him to that point. He didn't care. Daniel was loving him, and that was all that mattered. Jack's body undulated beneath his lover, hips flexing and relaxing, driving him gently up into that beautiful mouth, then gliding slowly out. He relaxed against the pillows and let go, his hips jerking involuntarily as he came, the rasp of his breath the only sound he made. 

Daniel swirled his lips and tongue all around Jack's cock until he had drained it, crawling up the length of Jack's body, to settle over him face to face.

"Do you want me?" he asked breathlessly.

Jack just nodded. Several moments passed before Daniel glanced away to grab the Astroglide and move to his knees. He slicked himself up and scooped his hands beneath Jack's buttocks, guiding them upward. Jack handed Daniel a pillow to stuff under his hips, their movements a ballet of slow, practiced gestures imbued with grace and love. 

Carefully, Daniel guided himself to Jack's sphincter, pressing in just slightly. He eased forward a little, taking his time. Slowly, he let go of his erection and moved his hand to Jack's belly, rubbing in small circles, dipping a fingertip into his navel, stroking over Jack's softening cock, squeezing his balls. 

The sensation of being filled was incredible. Jack couldn't get enough of looking at Daniel on his knees, muscles flexing with every small movement, satin skin glowing golden in the soft light. Jack was wide open at that moment, surrendered completely to Daniel, giving him total control of the body and soul of Jack O'Neill. 

He had never felt so free, so weightless and so beautiful. 

Those blue eyes sparkled, pupils so huge his eyes were nearly black with passion. Daniel smiled softly, a dimple flaring in his right cheek. Slowly, carefully, he leaned over and covered Jack with his body, reaching for Jack's hands and lacing their fingers together. He rolled his hips back, withdrawing slightly, only to ease gently back inside. 

Emotion flowed up and out of Jack like a fountain, bubbling up from the depths of his soul. In this moment he was happy. He had need of nothing and no one other than this man. 

Daniel lay still. His breath warmed Jack's lips as he stared into his lover's brown eyes. "I love you, Jack," he whispered. "I can't remember a time when I didn't. It's like you've been there with me, inside me, all my life." 

"Maybe I was," Jack murmured, resting his palm against Daniel's cheek. "Maybe that's why I was always such an asshole till you came tearing into my life and knocking down everything in your path, because you were the keeper of my soul. I didn't even know I had one... until you." 

Tears gathered in Daniel's eyes. He closed them and leaned down, placing his eyelids against Jack's mouth, first one, then the other, letting Jack kiss the moisture away. Daniel's lips covered his then, drinking the salt from Jack's lips and tongue. 

Jack could hear the words echoing in his head, in Daniel's voice, resonating memories shared days earlier with Harpo. 

_**"I love you. I love you, Jack. I will love you forever. Forever. Always. My heart. My soul. My Jack."**_

He felt Daniel moving faster, his strokes surer but still gentle. Jack opened his eyes, looking at that beautiful face, eyes closed, lips parted and his breath coming quick and shallow. He could feel how close Daniel was, a tension in his body that built in his belly, tightening against Jack's own. Daniel's lower lip was quivering and the sight of it melted the older man's heart all over again. Jack's thumb stroked across that trembling lip and Daniel opened his eyes to look into those of his lover. 

"I'm..." he whispered. 

"Coming," Jack finished for him. "Yes, Daniel. Fill me up with your love." 

Daniel buried himself in Jack's ass, his body frozen in place as the spasms began, eyes still open. 

Mesmerized by the sight, Jack lay still and relaxed, half his attention concentrating on the incredible sensation of Daniel's orgasm pulsing inside him; the other half lost in the wonder of those eyes looking into his. 

For a long time they just lay together, breathing over each other's faces, eyes locked together. Time, however, was running out and they reluctantly separated after a final kiss. They stepped into the bathroom and cleaned up, Jack changing into sweats and Daniel into his Tok'ra suedes. Uncertain what to do with the wet spot on the bedspread, they searched the closets for fresh linens and found a blanket they could throw over the top. That done, they indulged in one final kiss before unlocking the door. 

Jack slipped into the bed while Daniel went to find Jacob. In less than an hour the Colonel lay unconscious under the covers with his archaeologist stretched out on his belly beside him, writing in his journal. 

* * *

 

Yawning, Jack struggled to fight off the effects of the last brew Jacob had foisted on him the previous day. It was powerful stuff, whatever it was, dropping him like a stone. He could feel the effects of it in his body, though, hyping up his energy despite the lingering sleepiness. It was strange to feel so awake and so sleepy all at the same time, but he felt really good. 

Checking the mirror, he decided he looked pretty good for an old fart, too. 

_**You are beautiful, beloved.**_

_\--Bet you say that to all the hot Colonels, Harpo.—_

Jack chuckled and turned away from his reflection to check his gear. Why Jacob insisted he have the P-90 ready, Jack wasn't sure. He was going to be transferring the symbiote back to Daniel in the transporter room of the Zilchoz ship. No Goa'uld or Jaffa were anywhere in the neighborhood... but then, they'd been going somewhere for the past four days while Jack slept. Maybe they were knee-deep in Goa'uld territory. He made a mental note to ask. 

Once he was ready, he checked the load on his weapon and headed for the transporter room. A stretcher was laid out on a small table and Daniel was lying on it, staring up at the ceiling, drumming his fingers impatiently on his chest. Jacob stood on the far side of the stretcher, two Tok'ra were at either end and three other Tok'ra stood around that group in a tight circle. There wasn't much room for Jack but they'd saved a place for him by Daniel's head. Another Tok'ra stood by the transporter controls in the corner. 

"Ready, Jack?" Jacob asked, his expression grave. 

"We're ready," he assured the old General. His gaze shifted down to Daniel and he offered a smile. "You ready, buddy?" 

"Good to go." A tiny gleam of fear flickered in Daniel's eyes. He had told Jack there was something in the journal that he wanted Jack to read during his downtime after the implantation. That had sounded like a potential farewell when Daniel said it. 

It was a reminder of just how dangerous this transfer would be. All three of them were willing to take the risk but it still had the potential to be fatal for one or more of them. Jack took Daniel's left hand in his, squeezing it for reassurance. 

"Jack," Jacob called, lifting one hand into view. "As soon as you've released Meretseger, straighten up and lift your chin. I'll use the healing device on your throat to fix the hole. We'll need you at a hundred percent and it'll only take a few seconds to repair the damage." 

"Right." Jack looked from the device on Jacob's hand to the older man's eyes. "You've got all the angles covered, haven't you?" 

"We hope so. Let's get this done, gentlemen." 

"I'd like to know why we're doing this _here_ , Jacob," Jack asked. "Why we're in a ship. Where the hell we are. Why you want me armed and battle-ready. Things are not adding up." 

Jacob's eyes sparkled intently. "We're not taking any chances, Jack. We _cannot_ afford to lose Meretseger. I'm sure you understand that." 

"Still waiting for falling footwear." 

"Tok'ra intelligence has supplied us with the location of a sarcophagus," Jacob explained hesitantly. "Just in case." 

"I don't _want_ that," Daniel argued gently. "Neither does Meret." 

"If we don't need it, we go home and no one will even know we were here," said Jacob, "but if we do... We _cannot_ lose our queen, Daniel. Period." 

Jack nodded. "So this sarcophagus is heavily guarded, huh?" He checked his weapon again. 

"Let's hope we don't need it." He looked at Jack. "Ready when you are." Holding up his right hand, the healing device began to glow faintly. 

O'Neill looked down at his lover and smiling briefly, leaned over and placed his lips over Daniel's. He wanted to kiss, but held back. Meretseger shouldn't have to fight her way past their tongues as she had done the last time.

Jack felt a sharp prick at the back of his throat and a thick serpentine body slid over his tongue. He tasted blood, and as soon as he was sure the symbiote was gone from his body, he stood up and leaned toward Jacob, chin up, exposing his throat to the Tok’ra with the hand-held healing device. 

The tinny taste of blood stayed with him for a moment, and as Jacob pulled his hand away the soreness was gone, the wound completely healed. When Jack swallowed, the unpleasant flavor had vanished. 

He was _alone_. 

Jack wasn't sure he liked that feeling, now that he had something to compare to it. 

"Guk!" 

Daniel's body jostled against Jack, drawing his attention down to the stretcher. Daniel's eyes were wide with surprise. He was jerking, thrashing, choking. Flecks of pink foam spattered around his mouth and as Jack watched in horror, a fountain of deep red blood spurted out of Daniel's mouth. With every beat of Daniel’s heart, a plume of gore shot a foot high, splattering all over his shocked face. 

"Jacob!" Jack couldn't tear his eyes away. "Do something! 

"I can't," the older man growled back sharply. "She has to get in on her own. If she doesn't have the strength..." 

O'Neill put a hand to his throat. His _newly healed_ throat. His mind ricocheted back to Daniel's resurrection on the base and his visit to the infirmary... where Janet Fraiser had sewn up the exit tear in the back of Daniel's throat only two weeks ago. They’d be mostly dissolved now, but not completely. Not all of them, and the suture material was tough. 

"Stitches!" Jack cried. "His throat's closed up with stitches, Jacob! She can't get in. Jesus, stop this! Do something!" 

Blood poured out of Daniel's mouth in a red river, over his cheeks and chin, across his throat. He struggled to sit up but Jacob pushed him back down. Daniel's body was reacting instinctively to the trauma. He was fighting for his life, fighting to breathe, drowning in his own blood, and he was not going down quietly. 

"Help me hold him down, Jack!" Jacob ordered. 

"Get her out!" Jack argued. "He's dying." 

"We have to let her get in however she can," Jacob argued, leaning on Daniel's chest with both hands. "Keep him still, God damn it!" 

Jack shoved Carter backward, but by then Daniel's spasms were weakening. He rolled his head to look at his lover one last time, eyes pleading, apologizing. He clutched at Jack's uniform briefly and then let go. His eyes rolled closed and he stopped breathing. 

Terror shot through Jack. "Jacob!" he roared. "Help him! Do something." 

Selmak barked an order to the Tok'ra at the transporter controls and then returned to the stretcher at Daniel's side. He eyed Jack as a wall of light shot up around them.

"Keep silent, Colonel O'Neill. We will be entering a heavily guarded chamber in the stronghold of the Goa'uld, Apollo. No one knows we’re here because our ship is cloaked to their sensors. If we’re quick and quiet, we might leave without encountering enemy fire." 

Suddenly they stood in a small chamber of Roman design filled with light. At the center of the room sat a long, coffin-shaped golden box. 

A sarcophagus. 

He exchanged a glance with Jacob. Then he stepped away, intent on securing the room. There was only one entrance, a well-decorated stone door that stood closed. Once he was certain there was no immediate threat, he sidled up to the sarcophagus just as Jacob opened it. The chamber was filled with the sound of stone grating on stone and as the cover sections parted, Jack could see that the machine was already occupied. 

Without hesitation, Jack reached into the sarchopagus just as Apollo's eyes opened, hands closing around the Goa'uld's throat. Though the alien was stronger, Jack knew a myriad ways to kill using his hands. The false god died without making a sound, his body tossed aside like so much rubbish. 

The Tok'ra aides lifted Daniel's body into the sarchophagus and closed it. All attention was directed outward, toward the door, keeping watch while the machine did its work.

As the lid began to part, Jack risked a glance inside and felt his heart skip a beat as Daniel's eyes opened, the blood absorbed by skin, but still staining Daniel’s clothes.

Jack put his finger to his lips to silence Daniel's inquiry before it sounded, and an instant later, the curtain of light formed around them again, sarcophagus and all, carrying them back to the Zilchoz ship. 

"I thought the Tok'ra didn't use sarchophagi?" Daniel asked as he was lifted out of the thing, perfectly healed. 

Jacob smiled with relief. "For Meretseger, we figured just this once wouldn't hurt." 

Daniel put a hand to his head. "Yeah, well, it's not just _once_ for me, and she's not very happy about it, either." 

"Stitches?" asked Jack, patting Daniel's shoulder and then his cheek, fingers sliding around his nape for a moment. He pointed to his own throat to clarify his question. 

"Yeah," Daniel agreed with a nod. "Meret couldn't go in where the tissues were softest because the stitches barred her way and when she tried to go around..."

He swallowed hard and glanced down, unable to lift his head to see the blood all over him, but obviously aware of it.

"She was pretty weak by then and accidentally sliced open my carotid." 

“Saw that,” Jack assured him grimly. “Never wanna see it again.” 

"Rest now," Jacob told Daniel gently. "She's in place, right?" 

"Just barely. She's not fully connected yet." 

"Then don't move. When she's plugged in, we'll put you under to build both of you up."

Jacob grinned. "You're gonna be okay. Just rest now." He patted Daniel's cheek fondly. 

Daniel closed his eyes. "Will somebody please clean me up?" 

"I'll do it, Daniel," Jack assured him. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "So, I s'pose we get the heck outta Dodge before Apollo's Jaffa figure out their god is dead?" 

Jacob nodded. The other Tok'ra all left to carry out the plan, while Jack and Jacob hoisted the stretcher and carried it to the cabin the men had been sharing. The Tok’ra patted Jack on the shoulder, still grinning.

Selmak/Jacob were certainly proud of their queen. 

When they were alone, Jack took his service knife and cut the clothes off Daniel, who only protested a little. 

"I can't move you, you know," Jack reminded him. "If you want to be clean, you either have to wait hours and hours or you lose this sexy outfit." 

"It's sexy?" 

"The way that leather clings to your body? Jeez, you could give me a hard-on from a mile away with how those pants fit your ass! Damn, Daniel. You're hot in leather. I'm buying you some when we get home. Black leather pants and a matching jacket. Maybe a vest, too." 

Daniel sighed. "How am I gonna wear that on the base?" He opened his eyes just a crack, looking at his lover from beneath his lashes. 

Jack grinned. He fetched his discarded T-shirt from the previous day and dampened it to use as a washcloth.

"I figured you might move into my house. I'm an officially sanctioned security guy and Hammond knows I'd die before I let anybody get to you. Plus, you don't really have your own place anymore. I've got that big house with a spare bedroom and no one'll be the wiser." 

"You've got this all thought out, eh?" Daniel's voice was sleepy and deep and sexy. 

"All the angles covered." He sponged the drying blood off and then carefully pulled the ruined tunic out from under him. Jack saw Daniel's nipples harden and, taking that as a sign of cold rather than arousal, he pulled the blankets over his lover's body. 

"Going to sleep, now," Daniel murmured, his eyes sliding closed. 

Jack leaned over and lightly kissed his mouth, his eyelids and his forehead. "Sweet dreams, beloved," he whispered. "Both of you." 

Under the spell of the Tok'ra energy potion, Daniel drifted off into a drugged stupor and Jack fetched the journal, opening it to the page that had been marked for him. He sat down on the bed beside his sleeping lover and began to read. 

_When I came to the SGC, I didn't look too much at people. Like Robert Rothman, I preferred those who were long dead to the living. My work was all about attempting to reconstruct ancient lives that seemed so much more interesting than our own. Making the journeys I have over the last several years have shown me that single lives do matter, and that sometimes the most important ones are right beside me. One person really can change the course of history. I know somebody like that._

_He didn't like me very much at first, and the feeling was mutual. By the time he left me in the desert, we'd learned to respect each other. By the time we found my wife, we were friends. I did things for him I wouldn't have done for anyone else, because on some mysterious level, we understood each other. I grew to admire him, and because of that I started to change. I wanted to become someone he could admire, too and that was hard. He had to be met on his own terms, which meant learning things that were completely alien to me -- like those military hand signals, the weapons, handling explosives, being a soldier. I'm still not good at some of it, but I'm trying and he respects that._

_For some reason beyond my ken, I'm important to him now. He thinks I'm not aware of my faults, but I am. When I start rambling during briefings, I know he'll rein me in with a look, a gesture, a roll of the eyes. He helps me keep my focus, in a lot of ways. He's my counterbalance, reminding me to keep things simple, and I'm his, reminding him that he's not a machine. We fill in each other's weak spots and make each other stronger... which also means that we are each other's greatest weaknesses._

_It's not a co-dependence thing, though. He has shown that he's perfectly able to continue without me. It wasn't fun, but he got through it and I learned I sucked at being without him. What does all this mean, in the grand scheme of things?_

_We're Yin and Yang, two sides of the same coin. We need each other to be whole. That's a pretty heavy lesson, considering what we do every day. Even now, as he lies sleeping while I'm awake, I find myself wanting to be wherever he is, even in his dreams. I've never experienced that with anybody before and it's more than a little frightening. Part of me wants to run, but I can't. I know I can't. However far away I might get, wherever I might go, I'll always come back... even from the dead. There's an invisible tether between us that keeps us tied to one another._

_You might say her name is Meret._

_Which, by the way, means 'she who loves.'_

_Being tied to someone by Love is not a bad place to be._

_From the moment my parents died, I no longer had a home, a place to belong, or people who wanted me. All my life, that's what I had been seeking and now I've finally found it. I'm home. I belong. I am loved. There is no greater gift than this in my universe._

When Jack finished, he reclined on his side; body pressed against Daniel's, the journal tucked close to his heart. A sense of satisfaction filled him, comforted him. 

The page had no indication of whom Daniel meant by name. To the casual observer, it appeared to be just another entry in a personal journal, but the message was clear to Jack O'Neill, to anyone who knew their personal history. It was a statement, not of romantic love, but of something far deeper. The two men were connected, and the thought of that started an idea percolating in Jack's mind that just might make a difference later on down the road. 

* * *

 

 **Three Months Later**

General Hammond sat at the head of the briefing table, watching the two men interact. Everyone else on SG-1 seemed oblivious to the undercurrent, but George was not. O'Neill made one of his customary off-the-wall jokes and Jackson laughed at it. He caught himself, of course and apologized with the caveat that Meret thought the remark was funny. She liked Jack's bizarre sense of humor. 

This wasn't the first signal that Hammond had observed. There were a host of others: _O'Neill at Jackson's bedside during his recovery when they returned from the symbiote transfer months earlier, with Jack holding Daniel's hand as the younger man lay sleeping, refusing to leave his bedside. O'Neill and Jackson walking down the corridor together, both of them smiling at each other. O'Neill whispering in Jackson's ear, eliciting a blush from the younger man._

At first, George had been relieved at the apparent mending of their friendship and passed it off to another near-loss of Jackson spooking the Colonel. Tensions between the men seemed to have disappeared during the week of the transfer. Afterward, they’d moved in together and were spending personal time with each other again, along with the other members of the team. Doctor Jackson resumed his place on SG-1. 

Then other little changes started to happen, looks exchanged that spoke of intimacy. Touches that could easily be construed as friendship, but hinted at something more. 

The official policy was 'don't ask, don't tell.' Officially, the men's behavior was all above-board; so the General shouldn't be worried about it, especially since Doctor Jackson was now back on his team in his previous capacity. George Hammond, however, was not the type of commander to let undercurrents ripple and turn into tidal waves. He kept watch during the remainder of the briefing and, when he had dismissed the others, he called Colonel O'Neill into his office. 

"Close the door, Colonel," he advised, taking a seat behind his desk. 

"Is there a problem, sir?" Jack asked, obviously sensing his C.O.'s disquiet. 

"Have a seat." 

Jack did. 

"First off, I'd like you to know that I'm pleased you and Doctor Jackson have found a way to get past your previous... discomfort with each other." 

O'Neill flexed a polite smile, waiting for more. "Is there a 'but,' sir?" 

"You know the military's policy on same-sex relationships." He let that hang. The Colonel's expression did not flicker. "I've observed some... behaviors between you and Doctor Jackson that I find... disturbing." 

"I see." Jack sat up a little straighter in his chair. "So, you think there's something going on between us, is that it?" 

"I'm beginning to wonder," George admitted. "What I observed between the two of you today looked like... flirting." 

"I wasn't flirting with Daniel," announced Jack firmly. "I _was_ , however, flirting with _Harpo_." 

Hammond's mouth dropped open and then snapped shut. "So you admit it." 

Jack's expression didn't change. "I've been intimate with her, General, if you'll recall. In a way that's a whole helluva lot deeper than sex. We developed a sincere affection for each other during the time I was her host." 

"But you're not her host _now_. Doctor Jackson is." 

"Yes, sir." Jack laced his fingers together, elbows resting on the chair arms, "and since he and I are such good friends and both of us care deeply for Harp--Meretseger, he makes allowances for me to continue my relationship with her." 

That was as close to an admission of guilt as George wanted to get. He narrowed his eyes at the Colonel, afraid to proceed but knowing his responsibility in the matter. "Does that include physical intimacy, Colonel?" 

Jack stared at him. He fidgeted in his chair. He frowned at his hands and then looked up, his gaze serious and dark. "Permission to speak off the record, sir?" 

George considered. If he acceded, nothing O'Neill said until they resumed record status could be considered. It was tricky territory but the indications were already clear. Something was going to have to be done and whatever Jack said off the record would have little if any bearing on the matter. 

"Permission granted." 

"You remember that mission that Jacob called me in on, way back after Daniel first got the snake?" 

"Of course." 

"You remember how we were afterward, Daniel and me?" 

George took a deep breath. "Yes. Your friendship was over. It was a sad day for all of us here at Stargate Command." 

"I know you've wondered what happened that could cause such a rift between us, but Jacob told you beforehand not to ask. He also told me not to tell. Remember?" 

The gGeneral nodded. He had a growing suspicion, but waited for confirmation. 

"The Jaffa were in dire need of symbiotes. The Tok'ra couldn't produce enough Tritonin for all  those whose symbiotes would be maturing over the next few years," Jack announced calmly, his eyes never leaving Hammond's face. "The Tok'ra themselves were dying out, just a few of 'em left."

He paused. "And then we discovered a Tok'ra queen." 

Ideas were clicking. They were heading into dangerous territory. He pursed his lips and kept listening. 

"The Tok'ra needed symbiotes," Jack went on, "but to ensure they would be compatible with human hosts at maturity, they needed DNA."

Taking a deep breath, Jack looked down at his hands again. "The choice was someone Daniel knew and trusted, or a stranger. There was no way I was gonna let somebody rape him, George, no matter how noble the cause. I'm sure you can understand that." 

Hammond's eyes closed. His heart clenched, picturing the difficult position both men had endured. "And that's what destroyed your friendship." 

"Yes, sir." Jack rose from the chair, pacing the room and rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Jesus, Jack! Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place..." 

O'Neill nodded. "Earth was Daniel's home," he continued. "He had a right to be here and I had no right to keep him away from the place he wanted most to be. Then we went on that mission to the Zardoz--" 

"Zilchoz," George corrected. 

"--homeworld and Daniel sacrificed himself for Jacob and those Jaffa. He had to save Meretseger and asked Carter to take her but if she'd done that, she would have been witness to what happened between Daniel and me. I couldn't allow that, as I'm sure you understand." 

"Of course," Hammond growled, his heart aching for both men. "Jack, I'm so sorry." 

The Colonel shook his head. "Don't be. When I took on Meret, I had every intention of keeping her out of my mind, just like I did with Kanaan. That's why it didn't work with that snake and me, y'know. I refused to blend because Kanaan was an asshole. Maybe even more of one that me."

He stopped walking and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Meret showed me some things, George. Made me realize the Tok'ra aren’t all alike. I let her in a little, but we didn't really get to finish blending before Daniel came back. I knew she had to go back to him. She doesn't belong in a warrior. She's all about peace, and so is Daniel. They belong together." 

"So Meret was responsible for mending your relationship with Doctor Jackson," George assumed. 

O'Neill nodded. "She clued me in to a few things about him that I didn't know. We mourned together and I think... I may have... might have... grown to... care about her... a lot."

He lifted his head and looked at his C.O. with haunted eyes. "I've never shared much of myself with anyone, George. Not even my wife. There's a relationship there that I want to continue. Sometimes when I look at Daniel, I don't really see him. I see _her_ , or rather, Harpo's memory of her first host. Nenet was a beautiful woman." 

He inhaled deeply and let the breath go slowly, gazing at the floor, hand worrying at the back of his neck. "So yeah, I _was_ flirting at the briefing today. I'll put a stop to it when I'm on government time, but when I'm off duty, I can't promise not to go there. It doesn't matter to me that she's in a man's body, because what I want from her is in Daniel's head." 

O'Neill eyed his C.O. firmly. "But you should know, George, that when the Tok'ra decide it's time for another litter of Meretseger's kids, they're gonna call on me and I'll go willingly. I'll do it because of the way I feel about _her_ , but also because Daniel is my friend." 

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "On the record -- this relationship goes way beyond anything the military ever dreamed of, sir. In my opinion, it does not compromise either Daniel or me, because we are both straight guys. Daniel and I share friendship of the finest kind. All the members of SG-1 have that for each other and I think its part of what makes us your strongest team. The relationship between myself and Meret is male-female, perfectly acceptable to military authority, especially because she's one of our allies and is therefore _not_ covered by military regs." 

George sat back in his chair, stunned by this revelation. His mind was sorting through everything, classifying and comparing to the rules, as he knew them. He stared at his 2IC thoughtfully. "So, basically, what you're saying -- off the record, of course -- is that, if this relationship were to come up for review, it would be tossed out because it's not a homosexual relationship due to the alien aspect of it?" 

"Yes, sir. I think I am. It’s also a _requirement_ of our alien allies." 

A slow smile spread across Hammond's face. Relief flooded through him. He shook his head in wonder. "You know, Jack, I think you may be right. SG-1 seems to have a way of defying the rules and coming out on top," he sobered, "but you need to be aware that others may have seen the same signals I do. You need to keep it off the base, on your own time." 

"Yes, sir. We can do that." 

Hammond cleared his throat. "Is this going to compromise your work in the field, Colonel?" 

Jack shook his silver head. "Meret is pretty much dormant when we go off world. She doesn't like the soldiering and the only time she makes her presence known is to Daniel when he's doing his archaeologist thing."

He grinned. "It's funny. Daniel used to be such a chatterbox when he was pawing through old ruins. Yammerin' on about this dynasty, that culture, dialect this, artifact that... Now he barely says two words while he's workin'. I can see whole conversations goin' on in his head. His expressions change with what he's thinkin', y'know? The guy is so easy to read." 

"So instead of talking out loud, he's conversing with his symbiote." 

Nodding, Jack added, "He's become the quiet one, sir. Sometimes Teal'c talks more than Daniel does. That is, until someone asks him a question. Then he's running off at the mouth again and normalcy is restored. Poor Harpo." 

Hammond chuckled. He shook his head in wonder. "The stories we could tell, Colonel O'Neill. The stories we could tell." 

Jack's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "Yes, but then we'd have to kill anyone who heard 'em." 

"Dismissed, Colonel," Hammond said with a grin. "This conversation did not take place, as long as you keep your behavior on base appropriate." 

O'Neill smiled. It was a grin filled with warmth and gratitude. "What conversation?" he asked quietly. He straightened and saluted, a gesture of honor and respect. 

George returned the gesture, not so much because of military regulations, but because O'Neill deserved it. He was a maverick, but he was also one of the finest soldiers with whom George had ever served. Jack O'Neill served the spirit of the military, if not the letter of the regulations, and time after time, when things were at their bleakest, he and his team came through for the people of planet Earth. Hammond said a silent prayer for God to watch over those four -- those _five_ , he amended, remembering the Tok'ra now among them. 

Somehow, George believed, if anyone were going to find a way to neutralize the Goa'uld threat, it would fall onto the shoulders of SG-1 to do it. Keeping that team intact was a priority, in General Hammond's book. They were special, each and every one of them… including the quiet one hidden in their midst. 

FIN 

Next Chapter:  Passion

Final Chapter: The Book of Thoth


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and his passenger return to the field with SG-1, only to discover that a linguist had been kidnapped from Earth and left stranded on an alien world. Jack feels responsible, and decides to go after him alone... only Daniel and his symbiote have other ideas.

_It is the passions that do and undo everything._

**Bernard Le Bovier Fontenelle,**

1657-1757, Scientist, Man of Letters

* * *

  **P9X-707**

Daniel loved the hush of ancient places like this one. Golden dust motes filled the beams of sunlight slanting through the holes in the ceiling and walls, dancing like a glitter-fall in slow motion. His footsteps kicked up a low cloud of dust, but he didn’t sneeze. He was no longer allergic to every speck of wind-borne debris, thanks to the Tok’ra symbiote coiled up at the base of his brain.

_**You are welcome, beloved.**_

He sensed Meretseger’s smile and heard her soft chuckle echoing without sound in his mind.

_\--You’re pretty handy to have around, honey.—_

He loved talking with Meret.  Their almost constant internal dialogue reminded him he was never alone.  It comforted him to know he would never be completely solitary, ever again. Over the year he’d carried the Tok’ra queen within him, he had grown to love her deeply; now he couldn’t imagine being without her.

_**I feel the same about you, beloved. You will be my last host.**_

That brought his head up, his eyes losing focus as they gazed around the ruined room.

_\-- Wait a minute! Your people need you, Meret. You’re young yet, discounting the couple thousand years you spent in stasis. Until we can find a way to completely cure the Jaffa of their dependency on symbiotes or Tretonin, they need you, too. I know you love me, but let’s be realistic here—_

_**You will live a very long time under my care, my Daniel.**_

There was sadness in her voice that echoed in his mind.  Like all their emotions, he shared her grief with a being he saw only in his dreams.

_\--Oh.  Jack.—_

Now her despondence was also his.  With her help, he would remain young, strong and healthy for as much as a hundred years or more. Jack wouldn’t live nearly that long. He would grow old and die in far too brief a span of time, and then Daniel and Meretseger would have to go on without him.

There were other options. They had talked about it, but Jack stubbornly refused to take a chance on hosting another symbiote. His unwillingness to even _consider_ blending with another symbiote – or of taking Meret back and allowing Daniel to host a different Tok’ra – had made Daniel a little impatient with him. He wanted more time with Jack, but knew he wouldn’t get it and the echo of that ache resurfaced now and resounded inside him with jagged pain, fresh and raw.

He sagged against the wall for support as that reality slammed into him yet again, with a clench in his chest and a lump in his throat, but he was powerless to change Jack’s mind.  It was one of the things Daniel loved about him – Jack’s fierce independence, his strong sense of self, and everyone else be damned. He made his own rules, and that was how he liked it. Even the military fell into line behind him most of the time. 

 Jack O’Neill was a force of nature, not to be controlled by anyone but himself.

Daniel sighed. The idea of a future without Jack was grim and hollow, and not one he wanted to entertain.

 _**Yes, beloved. It breaks my heart also, for your love for him is something I share with you, to the deepest corner of your heart. It is also the way I feel about you. Of all my_ _hosts, dear Daniel, I have learned the most from you, and am a better person for having known you. I cannot imagine living without you, my sweet, so I will not try, for I believe my grief would be too great to bear. You will be the last. When our time comes, we will die together.**  
_

He pulled off his glasses and ground the heels of his hands against his eyelids, fighting back the tears that threatened.  “You _know_ I’m going to talk you out of that,” he said aloud to the empty room.

_**You may try.**  
_

He was once again aware of her fond, unseen smile inside him.  Her quiet joy and deep love brought him comfort, as if she had put arms around him and hugged him close.

_**We are here to explore, beloved, and we are getting sidetracked. Look, what is over there?**_

Lifting his chin and settling his glasses back into place, he spied what appeared to be a door that had been wedged closed, just off the main rotunda.  After the initial MALP scans of the alien landscape, the building he was exploring had been determined to be an observatory.  He had left Sam upstairs, elbows-deep in the machinery of the ancient telescope.  Jack and Teal’c were on guard outdoors, occasionally wandering inside or calling one of them on the comm. unit to see what progress had been made.

By the look of it, there hadn’t been any signs of life in the place for centuries. From the erosion on the outside of the stone building, Daniel had guessed it hadn’t been used in several hundred years. The writing they’d found and the devices discovered inside the observatory were totally unfamiliar to Daniel, and he hadn’t been able to make heads nor tails of any of the written records. Sam had activated the instrument that served as a telescope, and she’d found it also projected holographic star maps under the central dome of the building so others in the room could share the view through the lens.

That had fascinated both of them for a while, but Daniel had wanted to find something else, something that would tell him about the history of the people who’d built the place; who they were; what had happened to them; what they were like; maybe a key to their language that he could understand. So he’d started to wander, looking into anterooms, closets, storage rooms. Eventually his search had taken him back downstairs to the majestic lobby with its dusty mosaic floor, which featured strange images unlike any he’d ever seen on other worlds.  

In his cursory earlier exploration, the door Meret now pointed out had escaped his notice.  It was jammed shut, and he hadn’t really seen the opening there in the wall; however, looking at it now in the afternoon sunshine, he saw a light glimmering beneath the panel. He went to the handle, disguised as an ornate fixture attached to the wall, gave it a couple of fierce pulls, and it swung open with a groaning creak straight out of a horror movie.

When the dust settled, he stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe his eyes.  A bench along the back wall had been converted into a bunk.  High above it, a tiny window let in just enough light to see clearly, a curtain of dust motes caught in a glittering fall of sunbeam cutting through the gloom.  The shaft of light pooled on the floor just at the threshold of the door into this tiny space, possibly some kind of storage closet.  Daniel pulled his standard issue Mag-Lite from his vest pocket and turned it on, playing the beam over the shapeless shadows in the room. 

A rough mattress against the back wall had been made of dried grasses, now turned brown and crunchy, and over the top lay a dark green North Face sleeping bag.  MRE wrappers were neatly zipped into a large clear plastic bag that had expanded with gas as the interior contents decomposed and grew a carpet of disgusting-looking mold. Another sleeping bag was rolled up in a corner, and in a corner shelf unit were a lantern, some cooking utensils and other camping supplies neatly put away.

A small table and a crude, handmade chair stood along one wall.  On top of the table were several more familiar items: a couple of pens, a military-issue flashlight just like the one he was holding, a leather-bound journal, and a brightly colored, tie-dyed bandana with a Grateful Dead logo on it.  Daniel recognized the design because Doctor Spencer, who had taken his place on SG-1 during his convalescence before he became Meret’s host, was a huge fan of the band and had their gear all over his office at the SGC.

He felt his insides shrivel up.

_**What does this mean, Daniel?**  
_

_\--Someone from Earth has been here before us. So where are they now? This place has been deserted for a long time.—  
_

_**Who are the Grateful Dead? What does this mean?**_

_\--They’re a band of musicians on Earth.—_  

He glanced at the sleeping bag, fixing his gaze on the brand name logo.

_–North Face is an American manufacturer. We have to find out who was here.—_

He sat down at the table and, with trembling fingers, opened the front cover of the journal, looking for a name.  The information he sought was there, written in a no-nonsense block script.  _Dr. Alex Epstein, 56 Coventry Place, Chicago, IL  60637_

Turning to the first page, he saw that it was a journal very much like his own, with information on digs, postulation of theories, personal notes and academic research. Thumbing through until he was about three-quarters of the way back, he found two pages folded in half, acting as a sort of internal bookmark. He flipped the book open to that page and began to read.

* * *

_I’ve been kidnapped. They broke into my house and drugged me, and I woke up here – wherever here is. My kidnappers brought along my knapsack packed with some of my stuff, but just what I’d need to survive a few weeks._

_The building looks like some kind of observatory because of its shape, but it’s not like anything I’ve ever seen before. It’s old and crumbling, a beautiful ruin in itself, but if this is ancient, I’m a little afraid to think of what these people’s modern technology is like, because the telescope is like something right out of a science fiction movie! It has holographic star maps, and I didn’t know we even had those in the US.  
_

_I don’t know where the hell I am, or who these people are who have taken me. They’re all military types, four of them who seem damned suspicious; not like any soldiers I’ve ever met. They stayed with me for a few days, keeping me inside the building, trying to get me to translate a golden tablet they gave me, but I’m not having much luck with that.  
_

_I’m afraid that, if I finish and find what they want, they won’t need me anymore, and I’ll never get home._

* * *

The NID, Daniel realized. They’d taken Epstein and brought him here to help them, which meant they were probably after something big. More important to Daniel, however, was what had happened to the archaeologist.

Had they killed and buried him? Or, he reflected, Dr. Epstein could be a woman.  The ‘Alex’ name gave him no clue to the scientist’s gender.

He skimmed ahead, his heartbeat picking up, his mouth dry. His fingers shook as he turned more pages.

* * *

_There was some kind of an emergency today. They communicated with their base, using a device like something straight out of a Star Trek movie – a little black ball that projects a holographic view of the other speaker’s head. Lt. Tobias told me they’d be back and ordered me to continue working on the translation. She wouldn’t tell me where they were going, either. They sedated me again and left me here alone, with orders to have the tablet translated when they get back.  
_

_I have no idea which direction they went, but when I woke up, they were gone. I’m not sorry they left.  Think I’ll look around and see if I can find my way back to civilization while they’re away. I’m not going to stick around to be snuffed when they’re done with me._

* * *

“He didn’t even know about the Stargate,” Daniel whispered in horror. “Didn’t know the way home. Didn’t know he was on another planet.” His stomach cramped as he glanced at the date of that entry. It was just before Jack had blown the lid off the rogue NID theft ring. Lieutenant Tobias and her team had never come back for the scientist. Epstein had been marooned on this alien world _for five years_.

“Oh, my God.” He exhaled in a whoosh, breath kicking up dust off the table.

_\--Jack will think it’s his fault.—_

_**He could not have known, Daniel. He would have come for this person, had he known someone was left behind. It is his way.**  
_

_\--We have to tell him.—_

Daniel rose from the chair. Almost as an afterthought, he pulled the tie-dyed scarf off the object it was covering and stared at it. This was the tablet Epstein had been trying to translate. It was thin and elegantly shaped, its face decorated with columns of text in several languages, including Ancient, Egyptian hieroglyphs, Goa’uld and another one that appeared to be similar to the language they had found in the observatory.

Across the top of the tablet was the Stargate address of that world, which was how the NID had found it.

Daniel would need to research the hieroglyphs to see if he could place it in an approximate time period, and possibly determine where the tablet might have been found on Earth. That could wait until later, though, because right now it was far more important to find out who Doctor Alex Epstein was, what he or she looked like, and which direction the linguist had gone.

He just hoped the good doctor was still alive, or Jack would _never_ forgive himself for this.

Carefully picking up the tablet, he wrapped it in the scarf and placed it into his backpack, then cradled the journal in his hands as he headed outside to break the news to his CO and get the rescue operation under way.   
 

* * *

 

_The fire which enlightens is the same fire which consumes._

**Henri Frederic Amiel,**

1821-1881, Swiss Philosopher, Poet, Critic

* * *

 

Jack stood, leaning his butt against the DHD, legs crossed at the ankles, his black cap shading his eyes from the sun. The Stargate stood in the middle of a small courtyard right outside the observatory, paved with the same ochre tiles that formed the road winding away in the distance. The tiles were springy and flexible, comfortable for standing on, but Jack’s curiosity ended there. The visual of the yellowish road took Jack’s mind straight to Oz, and he’d driven that analogy into the ground with his team within the first five minutes of arrival.

They had dispersed as quickly as possible, off to efficiently do their jobs, leaving their CO to enjoy the silence, the sun, and the peaceful scenery. Wide green meadows rolled away to a flat horizon to the east and rose to meet toothy, snow-capped peaks to the west. The place was so peaceful and boring, he’d almost dozed off standing up.

Daniel emerged into the late morning sunlight, his expression grim, a small, leather-bound book clutched in his hands in front of him like a shield.

“’S’up, Daniel?” asked Jack, his gaze going between the tome and his lover’s face.

Daniel cleared his throat and stopped, two feet away. “Um, Jack, I found this inside. There’s a little camp in there that looks like it’s been recently vacated. Like in the last few years.”

“A _camp_?  What kind of camp?”  That meant they weren’t alone. 

Straightening, Jack shifted his senses into full alert status as he reached for the book Daniel was offering him. He cradled the journal in one hand and reached for the comm. unit with the other. “Carter, T, we may have company. Stay sharp and meet Daniel and me—“

He glanced at Daniel for a location.

“Downstairs lobby,” he replied instantly.

“In the downstairs lobby. Out.”

 As Sam acknowledge his order, he flipped open the book and took his first step.

“So what are we looking at here? Any idea who it is?”

Again Daniel cleared his throat, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he walked beside Jack. “Um, yes, actually. Doctor Alex Epstein. He’s, um--”

Jack made eye contact as they passed through the arched doorway.

Daniel took a deep breath and continued, “From Earth. He’s been here for five years, after the NID dropped him off, promising to be back for him. My God, Jack, they kidnapped him and _left_ him here! I read some of his notes in that book; he had no idea where he was, or how he’d gotten here. Maybe he’s figured out he’s on another planet by now, but maybe not.”

Something inside Jack curdled and froze into a hard lump. What Daniel was trying so hard _not_ to say was that the ring of rogue Tau’ri, funded by the NID, who had been out to steal any alien technology they could get their hands on, had marooned this poor guy when O’Neill had pulled the plug on their operation.

In essence, Jack had unknowingly left someone behind.

No one from the NID had ever mentioned this planet or the scientist they had brought here with them.

“Then we _have_ to find him, Daniel. We’re gonna scrub this mission and pack up. I’ll inform General Hammond, bring in another team to study this building, and we’ll go find this guy and bring him home.” He followed Daniel into the foyer to wait for the rest of the team to join them, and then headed into the abandoned room.

For the next few hours, they studied Epstein’s journal and his makeshift camp, trying to ascertain how long the missing person had been gone and what direction he might have taken when he left. Teal’c’s tracking skills were useless after all that time, but they decided the missing man must have thoroughly explored the area before finally setting off down the road toward whatever kind of Oz lay that way. Then the team returned to the base ahead of schedule, sat down with Hammond, began to gather information and laid out a plan of action.

Jack flew out to interview some of the NID operatives still in prison, while Carter and Daniel conducted an investigation into the life of Doctor Alex Epstein.

What they found was disconcerting.

The NID had been busy, once they’d had their expert in hand. They had apparently virtually erased Epstein’s past. There were no reports of his/her disappearance in any newspaper or at police stations across the country. There were no listings of any universities he/she might have attended, and no articles or books bearing the scientist’s name. Had it not been for the journal Daniel had found and the personal notations referencing a life on Earth, they would not have been able to find even a _trace_ of Epstein to connect him/her to the culture from which he/she had been stolen.

Interviews with the NID people who had gone to jail also netted them nothing. Everyone wanted to make a deal, but Jack figured all they’d have to do is follow Epstein’s trail to find him, so any information acquired wouldn’t be that important in finding the scientist. Nobody would talk for free, and Jack wasn’t willing to make any deals that might benefit any of those NID scumbags, so he headed back to the base and planned the mission with Hammond to rescue the lost linguist, using what little information they had.

Deals would be made only as a last resort.

While preparations were being made, Daniel pored over the golden tablet and Epstein’s journal, seeking answers to what had made that planet so obviously important to the NID. He and Meret researched the languages, translating each one individually to see if they all made the same statements, or if there were differences. The alien language from P9X-707 would be untranslatable without a key, but if the other inscriptions all said the same thing, Daniel might be able to develop a codex that could be of use in translating the writings they’d found in the observatory.

Translating the known languages took them the better part of three days.

When he’d finished with the Goa’uld script, he felt his symbiote shudder inside him.

“What is it, Meret?” he asked aloud, concerned by her reaction.

His eyes slid closed against his will.

_**Sit back and relax, beloved. I must show you something important. Something I have shared with no one else, save my original host, Nenet.**_

Daniel obeyed, taking a deep breath, letting his body grow limp in the chair, his head supported against the back. He sank down in the darkness behind closed eyelids, and let her take him away, back into her past, when she’d been very young and Earth had been ruled by false gods.  
 

* * *

 

  _I want no heaven for which I must give my reason;_

_no happiness in exchange for my liberty;_

_no immortality that demands the surrender of my individuality._

_Better rot in a windowless tomb, to which there is no door but the red mouth of the pallid worm,_

_than to wear the jeweled collar of a god.  
_ **Robert Green Ingersoll**

* * *

 

  ** _Egypt_**

**_3000 BC_ **

Meret rose from her bath with a sigh. The water was cool and felt wonderful, but she had things to do, places to be, duties to perform. Her servants dried her off, perfumed her skin, painted her face, and dressed her hair. They clothed her in gold tissue and sheer white cotton; garments that hid very little of her body, but in the desert, that was a necessity.

She dismissed her servants and padded barefoot through the palace to the rooms of Ra, who had summoned her. They were apparently expecting a guest, one who would arrive soon with his entourage. A messenger had arrived that morning, bringing gifts such as had never been seen at court. Among them were a golden box and a small black ball that allowed communication over long distances.

Meret had seen the visitor herself, long before his arrival, by the magic of the device.

A smile curved her lips. It was not magic, she knew; not really. It was a tool such as the Goa’uld used to travel through space, by ship or by the _chappa’ai,_ and the people who had created the communication device had come to First World as explorers. This much the visitor had told them through the device he called a _vo’cume_.

He looked interesting, attractive in a strange, alien way. His hair was long, extending well down his back. It appeared to be made of metallic gold, not the soft blond of some of the humans who lived in the northern lands of that world. His face was much like a human’s, but his crimson skin was a different texture, softer-looking, and his eyes were black orbs that could not be read. Long white teeth marked the corners of his smile, and his voice was deep and rich, a sound that was almost hypnotic, very pleasant to her ears.

She had liked him instantly. His name was Herr-miis, and he would be arriving at sundown with the servants who traveled with him, people whom he admitted had come freely into his service from other lands of that world.  He intended to take them with him to his home, a city called Arcadia on a planet across the galaxy.

Meretseger had been born on First World, daughter of Ra and Egeria, and she was not allowed off world. Her host, the princess Nenet, had never been farther than Memphis, though she was destined for Thebes. Ra had already told her she would preside over the city of the dead as the protector of the tombs, but that would be later, after he had seeded her when she was mature enough to breed.

She shuddered at that thought. It was not something she wanted, but she was powerless against Ra. His mind was not to be changed, his temper too unpredictable to challenge. All bowed before his will, but she knew the seeding would only happen once. Ra never touched the same mate twice; he liked them fresh and unspoiled.

Hot blood filled her cheeks as she slowed in her walk to the audience chamber. Ra was cruel and driven by whim, but he was also wary and intelligent. He and those closest to him suspected treachery around every corner.  He was adept at maintaining his hold on power, cutting the legs out from under any who threatened him before they could fully formulate a plan of attack.

He sickened her. She and her mother, Egeria, had often discussed his cruel nature, sympathizing with the humans who lived and died by his will. They were very, very careful, living in constant fear that he might have spies who kept watch for the slightest breath of treason. Theirs was a dangerous existence, balanced on a razor’s edge.

Meretseger and Egeria did not plot or plan; only hoped. For his own protection, as well as to prop up his image as the most powerful god of all, Ra limited the weapons at their disposal, the ones that gave the Goa’uld the power of life and death with the wave of a hand.

However, Meret was sure real gods were never surprised, as he had been earlier in the day. She had seen the look on his beautiful face, when the messenger came and set up the communication relay. None of the mortals surrounding them were allowed to look directly at Ra, so they had not seen.  But Meretseger _had_ , through Nenet’s eyes.

This stranger might be powerful indeed. Her heart rose, but she quickly tamped it down. She didn’t want to get too excited or hopeful, but if this stranger could offer weapons that might defeat Ra, he would make an excellent ally… _provided_ he was not interested in claiming power for himself.

She would have to be wary of him until she was more certain of his motives and character. If he were just an explorer, as he had said, interested only in knowledge and understanding, then perhaps…

Shaking off her worries and hopes, she hurried to the audience chamber to supervise the preparations for their guest. Security was her job as court protection goddess, and she would have to make sure there was not a hint of danger to Ra, no chance that this stranger or any of his servants might attack. She would meet their visitor first, before presenting him to her master, and that would be a perfect opportunity to test him, to see where his sentiments lay, and whether or not he could be trusted.

* * *

_The truth is that there is only one terminal dignity -- love._

_And the story of a love is not important –_

_what is important is that one is capable of love._

_It is perhaps the only glimpse we are permitted of eternity._

**_Helen Hayes_ **

1900-1993, American Actress

* * *

 

**Evening**

Long shadows painted the sand in blues, purples, and deepest black. Wind stirred, a hot breath that did nothing to cool her skin. Meretseger stood on the steps of the temple of Ra, looking out over the wide plaza and the neat rows of people dressed in strange costumes. Some were very pale, others very dark, but one thing they had in common was discipline. They all stood like soldiers, still and straight and orderly – even the children they had brought with them. They smiled with pride rather than cowering in fear, and that pleased Meretseger.  Their attitude spoke highly of their master.

Movement caught her eye, and as she watched the ranks open, two people stepping aside between the rows allowed a hooded figure to pass through the space they made; afterward, they returned to their places and closed ranks. She focused her eyes on the one in motion, watching him stride through the crowd with a sure step, his black garments flowing about him like smoke and shadow. 

As he approached the near columns, she could see the cloak he wore parting with each step, revealing his glittering golden and scarlet armor in the torchlight. A high metal collar embraced his head like the open mouth of a serpent about to devour him. Small burnished horns adorned the shoulder caps of his armor, giving him a threatening appearance. 

 _A warrior_ , she thought, and her hopes began to sink.

He wore shiny gauntlets on his forearms with a matching breastplate, down to his hips.  Plates of interlaced squares of gold draped like a second skin over his thighs, and around his waist a belt was fastened over the armor, the V-shaped buckle adorned with the figure of a bird with outstretched wings.  The bird’s long, elegant tail dangled downward almost to his ankles, glimmering in the light.  The tail seemed to be made of real feathers, but it was wrought of some iridescent metal, and it jingled musically with every step.  The figure of the bird and the collar were both studded with small gems, sparkling and winking as he moved toward the temple, announcing plainly that he was a person of great wealth and power. 

His costume alone was worthy of a god.

Only as he placed his foot on the first step did she return her gaze to his face.  He was smiling.  At _her_. He was obviously pleased by what he saw.

She waited until he reached the top of the stairs before holding out her hand up stop him.

Herr-miis was very tall. He was beautiful in an utterly alien way, his all-black eyes mesmerizing, his smile infectious and genuine, revealing gleaming white teeth with sharply pointed incisors. He pressed his palms together and bowed to her without breaking eye contact.

“I am Meretseger, daughter of Ra, protector of his temple,” she announced with authority. “I was not expecting a conqueror, but a scholar. Have you deceived us, Herr-miis?”

“Deceit is not in my nature,” he assured her silkily. “I am but a _cautious_ traveler.”

She almost gasped as the sound of his voice sent a ripple of pleasure over her skin.  As she felt her body react, she tried to ignore the fact that her nipples were tightening beneath the thin layer of gold tissue covering her breasts.  She desperately hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“Then you will not object to removing your armor and any weapons you may be carrying, before you present yourself to Ra,” she told him, staring into the black depths of his eyes.

Herr-miis chuckled, a sound of pure delight.

He reached up and flicked a catch at his throat, and his black cape floated away a few feet behind him. With the crook of a finger he summoned a servant, who stood by to receive his armor as he undressed in front of her. All through the disrobing, he maintained his frank, interested gaze, until at last he stood before her, naked but for a short multicolored skirt, his gloves, and a pair of soft black boots that came half way up his muscular thighs.

The fabric of his garment was covered with whorls of deep blues, purples, emerald, crimson, butter yellow, orange, black and white, shot through with thin threads of silver and gold.  It was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen.  She found herself hoping for an alliance between their people, if for no other reason than she would have liked to have clothing of her own made from such stuff.

With a wave of his hand, Herr-miis sent his servant away.  He leaned in as he spoke, not threatening, but as if he might kiss her. 

“Am I presentable now?” he asked Meret, his voice huskier, softer.

She held her ground, lifting her chin, staring defiantly into his eyes and realizing that she _wanted_ him to kiss her. No man had ever touched her skin. It was not allowed, for she belonged solely to Ra, but surrendering her host’s body to a man’s desire was also not something she had ever wanted.

At least, not until now.

His face was delicately beautiful; full lips, high cheekbones, strong chin and jaw, and big, almond-shaped eyes with an intriguing upward slant. The deep red color and velvety texture of his skin beckoned her. His golden hair glittered like his armor, draping in a long fall over a powerful chest and rippling abdomen. Arms bulging with muscle lifted at his sides, palms upward in question. 

“You see that I am unarmed,” he prodded, waiting for her answer. “Please take me to your god.  You have my word; I am no threat, beautiful Meretseger. I live for knowledge and travel to learn, as do all my people.”

Her brain clicked on again, and she remembered her duty. “I… I must ensure that you speak the truth, and are, indeed, without weapons. You will submit to my search of your person.”

She wasn’t asking.

He grinned as he took a wide stance and raised his arms out from his sides, holding the position to allow her complete access to his body.

She had done this many hundreds of times. Though no man could put their hands on her, she could touch them in the performance of her office. She reached out for his cheek. She had never felt anything so soft, so warm and pleasant. Her heartbeat quickened as her mouth went dry.

Embarrassment at her unexpected reaction jerked her back to the task at hand.  She was startled by the rough texture of the fine strands as she slid both hands up onto his scalp, searching for anything that might have been secreted in the long fall of his hair.  Quickly and efficiently, she ran her hands all over his body, covering every inch of exposed skin. Dropping down to a crouch, she examined his legs, squeezing the boots to feel for any weapon that might have been hidden inside them, then resolutely smoothing up beneath his multicolored skirt to explore the curves of his buttocks and his male parts. She could not afford to miss _anything_ , since to do so would cost her life.

Unexpectedly stirred, as much by his gasp at her touch as by her own reaction, she stepped back when she’d finished, bowing her head more out of mortification than respect. A quick glance at his face showed his eyes turned skyward, his mouth pressed in a firm line as he quite obviously struggled for control, his hands gripped into fists. It was obvious he was fighting his own arousal, for her sake.

“You speak the truth,” she told him, eyeing the toes of his boots. “You are unarmed, as you said. Please accompany me. Ra awaits you.”

Without looking at him again, she pivoted and led the way into the temple. As she walked, her face cooled, and she steeled herself to report to Ra. She announced Herr-miis personally, and then positioned herself behind him and to his left as he and Ra conversed, standing guard in case their guest made any aggressive moves.

There were several of Ra’s personal guard constantly in his presence, but as protection goddess for his court, any failure by them would be her direct responsibility. For small audiences such as this, she attended personally and made sure her master was well protected. She’d be safest that way, and her skills were considerable. She was by far the most adept fighter at court, and trained Ra’s bodyguards herself.

After a lengthy interview, the visitor was invited to dinner with Ra. Tribute was presented, the like of which had never before been seen in Egypt. Glittering jewelry and gemstones caught the light from where they rested inside boxes carved from aromatic woods. Spices and unguents were delivered, each with instructions for their use. Cloth that shimmered like moonlight on a lake was laid before Ra, who accepted it all with an air of boredom.

Meret knew what Ra most wanted was information about the apparatus the stranger had used to communicate with him, and any other such magical devices his people possessed.

Instead, Herr-miis told him about his people, about their passion for knowledge and the wonders of the many worlds they had already explored.

Meretseger saw Ra frown, and was suddenly afraid for the stranger.

A nod from Ra brought the goddess of fertility and sensuality into the audience chamber, and Hathor sat down with Herr-miis to ply her wiles.

He laughed at her and told her he had no interest in what she offered, and Meret knew then that the red-haired queen’s hypnotic drug had no effect on him. He had come only for learning, and if Ra could not offer him that, he would take his leave.

Behind her bright smile lay Hathor’s fury. She called her Jaffa, and with a swift gesture, she ordered them to restrain their guest.

Herr-miis tried to escape, but never made it off the cushions where he was seated. Four burly Jaffa pushed him face down on the pillows, holding him by each limb. He struggled and cursed them in an alien tongue, his black eyes wide with fear at this sudden change in his hosts’ attitude.

Ra sat back on his throne, gazing serenely down upon the scene, a smile of triumph on his beautiful face.

Meretseger watched in horror, careful to not let her feelings show. She had seen this far too many times to believe she might aid the hapless stranger, but her heart ached for him, knowing that he would soon be blended with a mature Goa’uld, reduced to being a prisoner in his own body.  The secrets of his race would be ripped from his mind and laid at Ra’s feet in tribute to the mightiest and most feared of the System Lords.

The alien wept, finally giving up the fight, aware that he was defeated. 

“You have made a _grave_ error,” he announced, his head turned to the side just enough to breathe, voice muffled by the pillows. “My people will never be slaves to you or any other.”

Ra chuckled, his voice husky and darkly seductive. “I will make slaves of all races, or destroy them,” he promised silkily. “Your people have much to offer me, and I mean to take what you have chosen not to freely give. That is _your_ error, Herr-miis.”

He waved a hand at Hathor to continue with the implantation.

With a nod of acquiescence and a smile filled with secrets, she motioned to one of her attendants, a slight, young, female Jaffa, who bared her pouch and stood waiting. After another knowing glance at Ra, Hathor crooned to the newly-mature symbiote, coaxing it from its incubating womb. Holding firmly onto the squealing, slimy creature, she knelt down beside her Jaffa and took pleasure in showing it off to its new host.

“Look, Little One,” she cooed to the creature in her grasp. “This will now be yours to command. Share his secrets with us, and you will be well rewarded.”

“What _is_ that thing?” Herr-miis demanded, renewing his struggles with his captors in an effort to get a better look at the symbiote.

Hathor laughed cruelly. “Behold your _god_ , unlucky traveler! You have chosen the wrong world to explore.”

She lifted Herr-miis’ hair out of the way, showing the symbiote where to enter. It seemed confused for a moment, but could not survive long without a safe womb or a host. After a moment, it sliced its way into the alien’s neck. 

Accompanied by the sound of his raw, terrified screams, it entered his body.

Meretseger gazed at the floor beside his body until it was over and the Goa’uld was no longer in sight.  Her anguished eyes slid back to the alien’s body, watching the wound at the back of Herr-miis’ neck close and begin to heal. 

Herr-miis had had no idea when he arrived how he would be received in Ra’s court. He had come seeking knowledge, holding out the hand of friendship, and Ra had betrayed him at the first opportunity. 

Meretseger’s heart went out to him, but the deed was done. 

Herr-miis would now be the symbiote’s unwilling slave _forever_.

Hathor gestured to the four Jaffa, who released their prisoner and stepped back a little. The scarlet alien slowly lifted himself off the cushions, his dark eyes glowing white for a moment. Then he bowed, first very slightly to the queen, then more deeply to Ra.

“My master,” he said quietly, his voice in many pitches all at once.

Ra’s chin lifted. “I name you Thoth,” he announced haughtily. “Now, tell me what you have learned of your host’s people, and what they can offer us.”

Thoth shook his head unsteadily. “I cannot, great Ra,” he answered breathlessly. “This creature – I can control his body, but I cannot as yet blend with his mind. Even now, I am ill and weak, as his body seeks to reject me. Our kind were not meant for his species.”

Ra’s disappointment showed. “Perhaps, in time, when you have recovered, you will be able to retrieve his secrets and show us the way to his world.”

“I will, great Ra,” Thoth promised. “In time. If I survive.”

Meretseger schooled her face to reveal nothing of the grief and revulsion she felt. At Ra’s command, she withdrew from the audience chamber and went out to Herr-miis’ servants, ordering one of her Jaffa to accompany her. He was tall and forbidding-looking; an excellent warrior in his own right, and loyal to her and Egeria.

She ordered the alien’s retinue to seek shelter for the night, telling them their master was an honored guest and would be staying for some time. She advised them to return in the morning to see him and receive his instructions.

When the armor-bearer turned to go with the others, she called to him.  “Your master wishes his armor returned to him, so that as he stands beside Ra tomorrow, he may appear in splendor to his people, when they arrive,” she told the man, thinking ahead.

The bearer was hesitant, shifting nervously on his feet for a moment. With a smile, she promised him all would be well; she would take the armor to Herr-miis herself, and it would not leave her sight. 

In response, the attractive young man came up the steps to her, bowed and said, “I am Cochin, fair one. Please direct me to my master, and I will deliver his possessions to him. None may touch this garment but my master and myself. We mean no offense.”

His dark curls danced around his face in the faint evening breeze. Big eyes as black as the night sky stared back at her without a hint of guile.

“None is taken, Cochin,” she told him gently. “Please, come with me.” 

Glancing at her Jaffa with an unspoken request to watch her back, she led the way through the temple, across the courtyard, and into the palace beyond it, conversing with the servant about his master, and what sort of ruler he was. 

The man told her that Herr-miis was just and fair, and that he had promised them education and fruitful lives in his service.

Meret’s step was sure as she headed to the guest apartments, where visiting kings and queens stayed when coming to pay tribute to Ra. She was impressed by this servant’s obvious respect and caring for his master. That made the tragedy of his becoming a host all the more lamentable, knowing already what he might become – whimsical and self-centered, egotistical and temperamental. She wished she’d had a chance to get to know the host, but it was too late now.

The largest guest rooms were where she found Herr-miis, standing on a balcony, the night breeze lifting his hair as he braced his hands on the marble railing. At the sound of footsteps behind him, he turned to face her and spied his servant. He smiled and thanked Cochin in his normal voice, encouraging him to make sure their people were situated for the night.

His bronze skin gleaming in the torchlight, Cochin stowed the gear into an ornately decorated storage box that Meretseger pointed out to him. His brief costume showed off a well-muscled, lean body.

When he had completed his task, he asked Herr-miis, “Should I prepare your bed, my master?”

He glanced nervously between Herr-miis and Meretseger.

Herr-miis wandered closer to the handsome young man, stroking scarlet fingertips over Cochin’s smooth cheek. He smiled fondly at his servant and gave him a brief, sweet kiss on the lips.

“I am weary from my travels and wish to rest, Cochin. You will warm my bed another night. Sleep well.” 

Meretseger saw the servant’s disappointed shrug and nod, and watched him withdraw from the rooms. She sent away her servant as well, leaving the two of them alone on the balcony. With a tilt of her head, she asked, “How is it that you know the personal habits of Herr-miis, but nothing of his people?”

Surprise flashed across his alien face, quickly replaced by a confident smirk. “I am discovering bits and pieces of my host’s mind, fair Meretseger, but nothing of import to our people, or to our god.”

He turned toward her. “You are his child?”

“I am.”  She nodded. “My mother is Egeria. Who are your parents, Thoth?”

He chuckled. “I was born on the Goa’uld home world. Perhaps Ra wished to have strong, new blood in his court, yes? I do not know why I was brought here or by whom; only that I have grown strong in the womb that cradled me since shortly after my birth.”

That surprised her. She had not heard of this. Her eyes narrowed in thought. “Or perhaps it is some plot of Hathor’s to bring in one she can influence in her own ways; someone not loyal to Ra by parentage. If that is the case, I would advise you to be cautious. Those two play dangerous games at court.”

Thoth nodded. “I shall be careful, my sweet.” He smiled. “Very careful, indeed.”

She bowed to him and left his chambers, wondering what sort of effect this untamed young symbiote would have on the jaded court of Ra.

* * *

 

  _It makes no difference how deeply seated may be the trouble, how hopeless the outlook, how muddled the tangle, how great the mistake._

_A sufficient realization of love will dissolve it all._

**Emmet Fox**

American Unity Minister, Metaphysician

* * *

 

**_Thebes_ **

**_50 Years Later_ **

Meretseger was eager to see Thoth again, after hearing of his travels throughout the kingdom. His arrival in the city of the dead was cause for celebration.  Thoth was not only wise and just; he had also stolen her heart and graced her bed whenever they could steal a moment, out of sight of Ra and his spies.  For decades they had met in secret, carving out a few hours here, a day there, until duty and Ra’s demands once again drew them apart.

Thoth had shown himself to be the quintessential teacher, the most astute scientist, and the fairest of judges. He had done great things for the people of Egypt, and through his brilliance and keen sense of justice, he had become mediator for the gods themselves. He had even traveled north to Greece and Rome, where he’d taken on other names and was equally beneficial to the human population there, often convincing the whimsical gods to be merciful and generous under his influence. 

Sadly, however, when he moved on to other cities, his inspiration moved with him, and the terrible reigns of the Goa’uld returned to their former tragedies.

Meret was proud of what he’d accomplished and often told him so, using the long-distance communication device, or _vo’cume,_ which he had provided for all the gods to use. He was the best of her people, and she cared for him deeply. There were few of the Goa’uld who could lay claim to her affections, and all the rest were her mother’s children.

They were different from other Goa’uld, since they sought only willing hosts, deferring control of the bodies they inhabited to their hosts. Egeria’s wisdom and compassion had been instilled in all of them, and now that Ra was off touring the galaxy inspecting his other holdings, the growing undercurrent of rebellion was becoming stronger. Thoth and Egeria’s children had influenced this disquiet, and soon Ra’s rule on Earth would be ended.

All they needed was a little more time.

Meret was in her private chambers when Thoth arrived. The doors closed behind him, shutting them off from the rest of the world, and she ran to him, her heart alight with adoration. He caught her up in his arms, lifted her high into the air, and twirled her about, beaming at her with unabashed joy.

“My sweet,” he cooed. “My goddess. My love.” He let her body slide down his as he set her slowly on her feet, smearing the intricate designs that had been painted with kohl on her belly and breasts, sacred designs that marked her as a deity. 

Meretseger gazed into the black pools of his eyes and knew that he saw none of the gray hair now forming at her temples, that he ignored the crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes. He had not aged a day since the first time she’d laid eyes on him, a peculiar trait of his species, but she’d refused the sarcophagus and time was beginning to have an effect on her host’s body, despite Meret’s care.

Thoth loved her, as did Herr-miis, his host.  Nenet loved them both, just as Meret did.

He kissed her as her feet contacted the floor, his hands touching her everywhere. The afternoon hours passed swiftly as they made love, refusing food and duty in order to satisfy their hunger for each other. As evening shadows began to lengthen and the heat of the day lessened, they retired to her bath, washing each other between kisses, living only in the moment, giving no thought to tomorrow, because the present was all they had.

As always, the flame burned within them, the fire banked now, decades later, to ever-smoldering, unquenchable coals. His passion for her always fanned those coals to life while they were together, and now in the afterglow of their lovemaking, she looked into the fathomless orbs of his black eyes and dreamed, just for an instant.

Reason returned, but in that brief flash, he had seen her heart wide open to him, and read her desire.  “Bear my children, Meretseger,” he whispered.  “Reject Ra’s seed and accept mine in its place.”

Her beaming smile was instantaneous, and she kissed him fiercely, pushing him back against the steps of her bathing pool. When she came up for air, however, her smile had disappeared, and she swallowed hard.

“You know I cannot,” she panted. “Not while Ra is in power. He would murder them all, and us with them. All I can do is choose not to bear young from his seed, for as long as I have that choice.”

Thoth nodded, a fleeting smile crossing his kiss-swollen lips. “I know, Meretseger. I would do nothing to put you at risk, beloved. We already tread a perilous road. Ra is returning even now. Rumors of unrest here have reached him on Abydos.”

Meret sat back, water sloshing around her hips. She felt the blood drain from her face. “We need more time, Thoth.” A lump rose in her throat. “Just a _little_ more.”

She rose from the water and left the bathing pool, fetching her own towel and drying off as fear and worry made her tremble. She hurried into her clothes with Thoth not far behind her. “When will he arrive?” she asked him.

“A few days, at most,” he reported sadly. “We will tell our people to remain quiet and obedient. We will wait and be patient, beloved. We _will_ triumph. Have _faith_ in these humans. They are strong, if not always wise.”

He caught her by the shoulders as he finished his speech, gazing longingly into her eyes. He was just leaning in for another kiss when her chamber door flew open and a teenage boy burst into the room.

Breathless from running, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

“Begging your pardon, sister, but Heru’ur is coming! He knows the Tok’ra have gathered here, and Ra has given orders to destroy us all. Heru’ur comes with an army of Jaffa, on foot and in death gliders. They will arrive in less than an hour.”

He glanced up at her as he rose, his face pale, dark eyes wide with fear.

“We have no ships and no _chappa’ai_ in Thebes through which to escape, Meretseger! The rebellion will die here, with us.”

She stepped away from Thoth and put her hands to her temples. “A moment, Selmak. Let me think.”

Thoth spoke up, his voice strident with authority. “Gather them in my temple, Selmak,” he ordered the boy. “ _I_ will take us to freedom. The Tok’ra will _not_ die today.”

He met Meretseger’s shocked gaze.

“There is much I have not told you, beloved. Of who I am, and of my people. The symbiote within me _did_ control my body at first, but he has learned much from me and has no will to power. He has kept my secrets and believes, as you do, that the false gods should be deposed. Will you still trust me, my love?”

She kissed him, her heart pounding. She wanted so much to believe, to trust him, as her heart declared she could. Turning to Selmak and his host, she gave a brusque nod. “Gather them, my brother. You scour the temples; I will take the tombs. We will meet in the temple of Thoth. _Hurry!”_

The youth was off like a flash.

Meretseger kissed Thoth, her lips crushing his, her arms starving for him even while they were wrapped around his neck. She pulled away and dashed off without a backward glance, lips still burning from his fiercely returned kiss.

Running for the tombs, she stood in each doorway and called out to the workmen inside. One by one she passed the message, sending everyone to the temple, Tok’ra and human slave alike. When she reached the last tomb, she found it already empty, but spared a few moments to run inside.  Unwilling to leave anyone behind, she called out for any who might not have heard her summons.  When she was sure the chambers were deserted, she turned and ran back toward the city.

Long before she arrived, she heard the death gliders’ screaming whine and looked up as they approached. They were at the outer edges of the city, where a crowd of people stood with upturned faces, praying, beseeching Ra to save them.  They were the faithful, those who had refused to be swayed to the beliefs of the Tok’ra, and now they were the first targets, exploding into tiny bits as the blasts from the gliders churned up the earth all around them.

There was nothing Meretseger could do for them.

They had made their choice.

She looked for the temple of Thoth and rushed toward it, ignoring the screams and blasts coming nearer, but her aging human body had been pushed far past its limits and the stitch in her side bent her double, demanding rest. She stood in the shadows of the tomb nearest the city, panting from her desperate run, watching the merciless strafing runs of the scarab-shaped craft.

The Jaffa pilots targeted women and children as well as other Jaffa and human slaves, wiping the landscape clean of every living being, heedless of whom they killed.

What she saw as she pointed her grief-stricken gaze to Thoth’s temple amazed her and turned her feet to stone, even as it lifted her heart on wings of hope.

She watched in awestruck wonder as Thoth/Herr-miis emerged from the temple, garbed in the glittering armor he’d been wearing the first time she’d seen him, fifty years earlier.  He was resplendent and elegant, truly looking the part of a god.  He walked out into the plaza, his crimson fingers dancing over the gauntlets on his forearms. 

He pressed his palms against his heart before sweeping his arms outward in a graceful arc. The air in the path of his hands shimmered like rippling water, first turning blue and then black, then brightly white. The arc formed into a circle a few feet in front of his outstretched palms; after another moment, the light died down.  The circle appeared to be a window to another world, one with thick forests filled with brightly colored flowers. He called to the Tok’ra and their followers, urging them to step through the portal, and they hurried to obey. He held his arms wide to maintain the opening, but his head turned this way and that, looking for one more face, watching for the one he loved.

Meret picked up her leaden feet, but only made it a little way before she realized she could never reach him in time. Hurrying as fast as she could, she began to call his name, hoping he’d hear her over the explosions taking place just on the other side of the portal, now blowing dust into the air all around him.

The last of the Tok’ra ran through the opening, but still Thoth waited, arms outstretched.

“Go!” she cried, but Nenet’s human voice would not carry.

She tried again, this time using her symbiote-altered voice, and saw his head turn toward her.

He saw her at last, and she waved her arms at him, urging him to go through and save himself, save her people. 

“I will be safe!” she promised.  Taking one last, long look into his fearful, horrified eyes, she turned and ran back inside the nearest tomb.

After a few minutes, she peered out and saw that the portal and her lover were both gone. 

Tears streaming down her face, she limped out into the desert, confident that her lover was safe and that, in time, her people would find a way to survive and succeed.

She _had_ to believe that now; it was all she had left to keep her going.

As darkness fell on the desert, she heard the gliders’ bombing raid stop.  In the morning, she would turn her attention to survival. She would go east, find a place to hide out in anonymity, and eventually make her way back to Egypt, to continue the struggle against Ra.

* * *

 

  _Only passions, great passions can elevate the soul to great things._

**Denis Diderot,**

1713-1784, French Philosopher

* * *

 

**Present Day**

**Stargate Command**

“Oh, my God,” Daniel whispered as the vision faded. “Meret, you _loved_ him! You never told me…”

_**Those were memories I kept only for myself, my Daniel. No other of my hosts have seen them, save Nenet herself.**_

He bowed his head and closed his eyes.

  _–You honor me, Meret. I will keep as much of your confidence as I can_.— 

After a few moments’ reflection, he sat upright in his chair and reached for the phone, called General Hammond, and scheduled a briefing as soon as the other members of SG-1 could be contacted and gather to hear what he’d found.

Three hours later, bearing illustrative materials prepared along with a hastily written report, Daniel sat at the big black and red table, with everyone else looking expectantly to him for answers.  He cued up the graphics he wanted on his laptop, projecting them on a screen set up just behind his chair.

To one side lay Alex Epstein’s journal.  As soon as Hammond turned the meeting over to Daniel, he opened the book to a marked passage and began to read it aloud.

_“They have given me a tablet with languages I have never seen, and expect me to translate them. The Egyptian is easy enough, though I don’t really understand the message. It says, ‘From the Travelers, the Ancient ones learned to walk among the stars. The Travelers opened the doors, and the Ancients followed them. They built roads so that many could travel, and then the Travelers put away their doors to walk the Ancients’ roads.’_

“I don’t have a clue what any of that means. Who are the Ancients? Who are the Travelers? Roads and doors to where?”

Daniel then pointed to a column of the Ancients’ text, the message clear in his mind.  “There are subtle differences between the hieroglyphs and the Ancients’ writing,” he told them.  “This says that the Ancients got the idea for building the entire Stargate system from another race, whom they called the Travelers.” 

He pointed at the columns of writing in the language of the Ancients.

“P9X-707 must be the Travelers’ homeworld. I’m sure that’s why the NID was so interested in the place; interested enough to kidnap an archaeo-linguist to do their research for them. There’s something on that planet that they wanted very badly.” 

“Like?” asked Jack.

Sam was eyeing the projected image of the golden tablet. “Like the _doors_ ,” she suggested. “The Ancients were ‘builders of roads,’ according to Daniel’s research. That’s one way to describe the wormholes. ‘Doorways’ is another. Maybe there’s a different technology for opening wormholes to other worlds. If Daniel’s right—“

“The Ancients may have improved upon the technology used by the Travelers, but if the technology still exists, there may be _other_ ways of traveling to distant planets,” Teal’c added. “Possibly even to planets the Ancients and the Goa’uld never visited.”

“And if these Travelers have their own wormhole technology, maybe they have other cool stuff, too,” Daniel finished. “Like weapons, shields, power sources, transportation devices, spacecraft… The list goes on. General Hammond, we’ve _got_ to find these Travelers! If that’s their city, where Doctor Epstein went, and if he’s made friends with them, this could be very good for us. _Very_ good.“

Jack fiddled with his pen. “I just hope our Doctor Epstein didn’t make a bad impression on ‘em,” he said quietly. Glancing up at Daniel, he asked, “What about the other languages on the tablet?”

An uneasy look crossed Daniel’s face. He pointed to the third set of columns on the projection. “That’s Goa’uld.”

He paused, his eyes searching Jack’s, flicking back and forth between him and the General. “It says the Travelers _carried their doors with them_ , and they were to be hunted down and killed for their treasures.”

He made eye contact with Hammond and held it. “I think we have to go to that city and find the Travelers. They may be even more important than finding Doctor Epstein.” 

Sam frowned up at him. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘they carried their doors with them’? How is that possible?”

Daniel was silent for a moment, gazing down at the table and remembering the vision Meret had  summoned up for him. He was aware of the scrutiny of the others around the table as they watched him turn inward, conducting a silent internal dialogue.

_–Tell them, Meretseger.  Let them hear it from you, in your own words.—  
_

_**Do you forget that I do not care for the way we sound when I force words from you, Daniel? I prefer the sweet velvet of your human voice.**  
_

_\--You can use my voice, if you want. I’ll give over control to you, so you can speak freely.—  
_

_**That is not my way.  You speak for us both, until it is necessary that I be heard on my own.  We have agreed to this.**  
_

_\-- But this is important!--_

She remained stubbornly silent in the shadows of his mind, leaving him to explain for her.  “Meret says the tablet is talking about a portable, _wearable_ Stargate. She’s seen it, along with one of the people who invented it and put it to practical use.”

“What?” asked Jack incredulously.

He turned to Teal’c. “You ever heard anything about that, T?”

“Indeed,” he rumbled. “There are legends of a people who could open a path to other worlds with a wave of their hands. One such being, when it was fired upon as it attempted to escape, destroyed an entire world. That was the last time any of these people were seen. I believed they were destroyed by the Goa’uld and the Jaffa who served them, many centuries past.”

Carter’s eyes went wide. “Wow.  A personal Stargate?  The energy source for such a device would have to be… _unimaginable!_ ” 

She directed her gaze to her CO.  “Sir, if such a device is on P9X-707, the power source alone could be the find of a lifetime.  And if it’s still an intact and functioning wormhole generator, it opens up the possibility of finding additional worlds that are completely off everyone else’s map, like Daniel said.  We _have_ to follow this trail.  If any of that is still there, or if there are still Travelers on that planet, we _have_ to find them.”

Hammond glanced between the scientists. “Then we leave no stone unturned. Finding Doctor Epstein will be your first priority, but if you determine that he’s dead or has disappeared, your second goal will be to locate these Travelers and do what you can to gain their trust and any information on their technology. Thank you, Doctor Jackson. Was there anything else?”

Daniel shook his head and sat down.

Sam reported, “We’ve had no luck tracing a path back to Doctor Epstein. We interviewed several of the academics in the archaeology department at the Oriental Institute in Chicago, and either no one remembered anyone by that name, or they were too afraid to talk. I got the impression it was more fear than anything else.”

“The NID got to them, no doubt,” Hammond summed up.

He frowned at the table. “That will make it harder to identify Epstein, since we have no clue to gender, age or physical description. The scientist may have adopted a new name and taken up life with the locals, if there are any. He might have been killed and eaten by some alien creature or fallen into quicksand or some other such natural disaster. We’ll do our very best to find him, but if that’s impossible, we’ll go on to the second part of the mission.”

He turned a frank, sympathetic gaze to the Colonel. “And I will expect you to be prudent about knowing when to give up looking for our missing person, Colonel O’Neill. This _wasn’t_ your fault. It was the NID’s, for marooning him there in the first place. Is that understood?”

Jack’s gaze had dropped to the table at the start of that personal lecture. “Yes, sir,” he said quietly.

“I’m sending Colonels Dixon and Kirkland with their teams as support,” Hammond declared. “SG-13 will explore the observatory and finish out your original mission objective on the planet. SG-3 will camp with them and do UAV surveys in order to cover more area than would be possible by a team on foot, in an effort to locate any possible Traveler settlements. SG-1 will perform the actual search and rescue. I’m putting Kirkland in command of all three teams, Colonel, and I’ve instructed him to overrule your decisions to continue the search past any reasonable efforts, if necessary.”

His voice gentled. “I know how you feel about this, and we’ll make every effort to find our missing scientist. We also have to realize that a lot of time has passed, and things may have happened that could prevent Epstein from ever being found.  We have to accept that possibility at the outset.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack said woodenly. “Understood.”

“You’ll finish your mission preparations, and after a final briefing in two days, SG-1 will return to P9X-707 with the other two teams.”  After a final nod to his people, Hammond told them, “Dismissed.”

Daniel hurried through shutting down his laptop and packing up his materials so he could walk out with Jack.  When they were closed up in the elevator, just the two of them and Daniel’s unseen passenger, Daniel asked, “You doing okay?”

“Peachy,” Jack answered. A muscle twitched in his jaw as he pushed the button for the 18th floor. “I’ll just feel a lot better when we bring Epstein home.”

Seeing the stiff set of Jack’s shoulders, Daniel kept quiet the rest of the way to their stop. He watched as Jack stalked off down the corridor to his own office, without a word of parting or even a backward glance. Daniel knew Jack was still stewing over Epstein’s disappearance, blaming himself, and he hoped they’d find the linguist alive and intact somewhere on that alien world.

* * *

 

**Later That Evening**

Daniel got out of the SUV and tried to wave to Teal’c, hoping his teammate would just drop him off and leave, but the Jaffa was big on formality. The rules set by the Tok’ra demanded that Daniel have a bodyguard anytime he was away from the base. Jack had gone home at the end of his shift, but Daniel had had things to tie up and stayed later, so regulations now in place required him and Meret to have an escort for the trip home.

Teal’c turned off the ignition and pocketed the keys, walked around the front of his big black SUV and followed Daniel up to the porch. Daniel unlocked the door and called out to Jack, announcing himself as they crossed the threshold. Noise from the kitchen led him in there, where he found Jack preparing their dinner.

“O’Neill,” called Teal’c. “I leave Meretseger in your care.” He turned to Daniel and inclined his head toward them. “Good night, my friends.”  

“Bye, Teal’c,” Daniel called.  “Thanks for the ride.”

“Thanks, T,” said Jack, not looking up from the cutting board, where he was busy slicing tomatoes for their burgers. The cooked beef patties sat on a plate nearby, still steaming from the grill outside. “See ya tomorrow.” 

Teal’c gave him a little nod, then let himself outside.

As soon as the door latched into place, Jack stopped what he was doing.  He turned to Daniel, quickly wiping his hands on his sweatpants, and pulled him into his arms.

Daniel embraced him, his hands smoothing over Jack’s back, eyes closing as he tried to read his lover’s needs.

Jack started to nuzzle him, nose against his neck and then his cheek, sighing and squeezing, his hands restless against Daniel’s shoulders and hair.

_**He is upset. Have you not noticed that he sniffs you and buries his face against you when he needs comforting?**  
_

_\--I know, Meret. I’m just not sure what to do here. He’s gonna want sex later, but I’m thinking he needs a little stress relief before dinner.—  
_

_**Be patient, my sweet. He will tell you in his own way. He will not speak the words, but will tell you what he needs with his body and hands. It is his way.**_

For a long time, they just held each other. Daniel started to sway a little, rocking Jack in his arms. He kissed Jack’s neck and shoulder, wrapping him up in a moment of peace, the eye of the storm in Jack’s heart.

Between kisses, he heard himself speak, his voice a mere whisper, the words uttered by Meretseger,  _“We are here, Jack.  When we return to that place, we will set things right.”_

“Maybe,” Jack ground out, his voice muffled against Daniel’s shirt. “But if Epstein’s dead, it’ll be too damn little, too damn late.”

_“It was not your fault.  You did not know.”_

“But I know _now_.”

_“And we are acting to correct the error. Forgive yourself, Jack. You would have done the right thing, if you had known. You are doing the right thing now.”_

“I feel like all I’m doin’ is wastin’ a couple more days,” Jack argued irritably, letting Daniel go and stepping back, not meeting his eyes.

He picked up the plates of fixings and carried them to the table, setting them down in the middle of the scarred, worn, wooden surface. He headed back toward the cabinet for empty plates for the two of them to assemble their burgers, but Daniel caught him by the arm, demanding eye contact.

“You know how this works,” Daniel reminded him gently.  “We don’t go in blind, so we need time to prepare. _Stop_ beating yourself up over this, okay? It won’t change the fact that somebody got left behind, and it won’t get Epstein rescued any sooner. We have to do things in order. It’s been five years, and a couple more days won’t matter.” 

“They might.” Jack’s eyes were hard with anger directed inward.

“We’ll find out when we get there, but right now, we need to rest and plan.”

“Right now we need to eat,” Jack shot back. He shook loose and set the plates on the table with a thump. The condiments were next, along with the toasted buns, cheese slices, and a freshly peeled avocado that Daniel liked on his hamburgers.

Waiting patiently, Daniel watched him shut cabinet doors a little too hard, put jars on the table a little too firmly and toss utensils on the table from a little too far away. Jack was angry with himself, and it was going to take some doing to take his mind off this mess. If Jack ate dinner with that much anger coursing through his body, it would make for a miserable night for all three of them. 

_**Perhaps you should help him relieve some of this tension, my sweet.**  
_

_\--Are you ready to say goodnight, Meret?—  
_

_**I am rather tired. Perhaps I shall retire early.** _

_\--Good idea. I’ll let you know how it turns out.—_

Jack plopped down in his chair and reached for a fork that had slid halfway across the table when he’d flung it down.

Daniel took his glasses off, left them on the kitchen counter, then came around the table, grabbed fistfuls of Jack’s white T-shirt, and hauled him back to his feet. Daniel kissed the shit out of him, hard and hungry, grinding their lips together, shoving his tongue down Jack’s throat, pushing him back against the table until Jack was almost sitting on it. At first, Jack responded out of instinct, but after a moment, he threw himself fully into the kiss until they were breathing hard, devouring each other, and their cocks were starting to get into the swing of things, too.

Jack clutched at him, fingers digging into Daniel’s back and pushing back against him, sliding off the table edge. He wrenched himself away from the kiss, panting and staring into Daniel’s eyes. 

“Is Harpo awake?” he whispered warily.

“Do ya want her to be?” Daniel returned breathlessly.

Shaking his head, Jack explained, “That kinda freaks me out, thinking she might be watching us. She doesn’t, does she?”

Daniel shook his head. “She’s very discreet. I can’t feel her at all.”

“Good.” Jack pivoted, turning both of their bodies and taking Daniel down on the table on his back. Daniel’s legs came up, wrapping around Jack’s waist, hooking over his lean hips. “Because I intend to fuck your brains out, Jackson. Right here and now.”

“Lube?” asked Daniel with a grin, his heartbeat speeding up in anticipation of the hot sex to come. They’d never done it in the kitchen, always in the bedroom or bathroom, because the kitchen and den had big windows. There was no privacy in there, and the fact that someone might see them from outdoors turned Daniel on in a very big way.

Jack reached over to one of the jars of condiments and picked up the mayonnaise. “This’ll do,” he announced gruffly.  He reached for Daniel’s zipper and pushed his black T-shirt up his belly to allow him better access.

Flat on his back, arms flung up beside his head, Daniel stared at him.  “God, you are _so_ hot, Jack,” he whispered in awe.

“You don’t care about the windows?” He didn’t want to break the flow of their passion, but he also didn’t want Jack to risk his career by fucking his civilian advisor in full view of any possible observers.

“Right now, I don’t fucking give a shit,” Jack growled.

He had Daniel’s shoes and pants off in seconds flat. Lifting Daniel’s legs up, he pushed Daniel back until he was fully on the table, legs in the air, holding onto his knees, waiting for Jack to enter him. Panting hard, quivering with need, Daniel struggled to relax, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Jack’s eyes were luminous, like a sunset viewed through a glass of fine whiskey, brown and amber, like liquid fire. He was beautiful, hard, dominating. Daniel loved seeing him like this, so thoroughly male, so sure of what he wanted.

And what he wanted was Daniel.

“I _need_ you, Jack,” he breathed, his heart clogging his throat, thickening his words. “Right _now_. Fuck me raw.” 

“Fuck, yeah!”

Scooping up a fistful of mayonnaise, Jack warmed it briefly in his hand, then rubbed the cool goo onto Daniel’s ass and, without much preparation aside from that, he grabbed his cock, coated himself, and eased inside. He knew just how fast to go to let Daniel adjust, in perfect concert with his efforts to relax.  Jack slipped inside smoothly, easily, groaning at the relief of being inside his lover again.

Daniel arched and gasped at the pleasure. He forced his eyes open, needing to see Jack’s face. There was still so much anguish there, so much anger, and Daniel’s sympathy for him intensified until it was just short of physical pain. He relaxed further, letting Jack slide deeper, grateful for the lingering coolness of the condiment. It warmed quickly, but took the heat out of his ass, helping him adjust to Jack’s quick entry.

Jack’s thrusts were slow and deep, his eyes closing as he bent over Daniel, splayed as he was on their kitchen table, knees hooked over Jack’s hips, ankles crossed over his back. Jack’s emotions shuttered were away behind closed eyelids and he bent lower, squeezing Daniel’s body into a tight curl. He leaned closer, his face tucking into the curve of Daniel’s neck, breathing hot, harsh pants against Daniel’s skin. His rhythm increased, his thrusts deepening until his balls slapped Daniel’s ass with every stroke. 

“That’s it,” Daniel whispered, stroking Jack’s hair and shoulders.  Instinctively, Daniel knew he needed to push Jack to get him to let go. He was riding too gently, too carefully, holding tightly to his self-control.

Daniel wanted to make him lose it. 

“I’m yours, Jack,” Daniel growled, his voice low and dirty, “and you’re mine.  Nobody else can make you feel this way, can they?”

“No,” Jack spat. “Don’t want anyone but _you_.”

“I’m all yours,” Daniel swore. “I’d do anything for you. Anything you want. Any—“

He gasped as Jack drove himself into him as hard as he could.  “Ah! --any fantasy, anything--  oh, GOD, Jack. You can do anything—“ His eyes rolled closed as Jack’s thrusts moved him up the table. “—any--  thingyouwanttome!”

Swearing, Jack clutched at Daniel’s shoulders, fingers digging in as he sought better purchase, driven by the sound of Daniel’s voice, excited by the unexpressed fantasies Daniel’s suggestion had inspired in his mind.

He was close now; Daniel could feel it. Jack let go with his right hand and tried to reach between them, fumbling for Daniel’s dick so he could jerk him off, but Daniel pushed his hand away, moving it back to where it had been.

“Just fuck me,” he whispered. “I wanna feel you come.”

“But—“

“Shhhh. Come for me, Jack. Do it.”

Daniel was nowhere near orgasm. This wasn’t for him, anyway; it was for Jack. He whispered to his lover, urging him on with his voice, saying all the naughty, dirty things he knew turned Jack on the most; things Daniel would never say to anyone else. 

“You’ve got a damn fine cock,” he panted.  “You like ass, don’t you?  Like dick, too. Like it down your throat, up your ass. Like holding it when it goes off. You like to be the one to make me explode, don’t you?  So good at this, Jack.  God, you’re such a great fuck!” 

His words did the trick, and Jack convulsed, jamming himself balls-deep inside Daniel, pulsing and gasping as pleasure wracked his body, leaving him boneless and panting on top of his lover. 

“Shit,” Jack panted as the pleasure began to ebb. “Sorry, Danny.”

“Don’t be,” Daniel assured him, squeezing his legs around Jack’s waist in a fond embrace. “That’s just what I wanted.”

 He smiled as Jack pushed himself upright, swaying slightly, and gazing down at him with unfocused eyes.

Jack grinned a little, shyly, with one side of his mouth. He gave Daniel a hand and pulled him upright, but before Daniel could get his legs under him, Jack was dropping down into a squat and reaching for Daniel’s still-hard dick. Wet, warm lips closed around him, and Daniel shuddered with pleasure, giving himself up to it, his legs dangling off the side of the table. He eased forward slightly, just enough to touch feet to the floor to brace himself. 

“Love you,” he whispered, his head dropping back, eyes closing. He stroked Jack’s hair and face while his lover’s lips and tongue swirled and buffed his heated flesh. “God, you give the best blow jobs.”

Jack’s finger stole into him, probing for his sweet spot and finding it with expert precision.  He prodded and massaged Daniel’s prostate until he couldn’t hold back anymore. Daniel held his breath, head thrown back, gripping the table edge, and jerked as the first spasm hit, firing his load down Jack’s throat. He exhaled in a rush after the intensity began to wane, sucking in a gulp of air to help him get his bearings.

Jack licked him clean, taking his time, and Daniel watched him with love in his eyes, fingers carding rhythmically through his silver hair. It took a while for his heart to slow down, and he couldn’t get the goofy grin off his face. He loved Jack O’Neill beyond reason and enjoyed this moment of intoxication; these were always over far too soon.

Eventually, Jack looked up at him and handed Daniel his jeans and shorts from where they’d fallen on the floor. 

“Nice appetizer,” Jack remarked with a smirk, rising easily to his feet. He grinned devilishly and stepped to the side, heading for the bathroom to clean up.  “Thanks, Danny. I guess I needed that.”

Grinning happily, Daniel headed for the other bathroom, naked from the waist down, jeans and underwear in his grip.  “Thanks for _not_ using the spicy mustard you like so much,” he shot back, shuddering inwardly to think how that might have felt as lube. It was a good thing he liked mayo, or the stuff wouldn’t even have been out on the table.  He sauntered off, in no hurry to sit down to dinner.

After a quick pit stop, he headed for the spare bedroom where he kept his clothes – strictly for appearances’ sake -- and changed into sweats. Barefoot, he padded back into the dining room and sat down gingerly to build himself his favorite hamburger, mayo and all. 

Jack looked much more relaxed now, the tension that had been radiating from him earlier reduced to a minor vibration. He’d sleep tonight, and in the morning Daniel might wake him early for a quickie to help keep him on an even keel.

Jack was a high maintenance man when he was wound too tight like this, but Daniel didn’t mind. Any opportunity for sex with Jack was a good thing, in his opinion.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard snatches of a song in a language long dead on Earth, and wondered if Meretseger had been watching them after all.

He decided not to ask.

For Jack’s sake, it was better if he didn’t know for sure.

* * *

 

_What is passion?_

_It is surely the becoming of a person._

_Are we not, for most of our lives, marking time?_

_Most of our being is at rest, unlived._

_In passion, the body and the spirit seek expression outside of self._

_Passion is all that is other from self._

_Sex is only interesting when it releases passion._

_The more extreme and the more expressed that passion is, the more unbearable does life seem without it._

_It reminds us that if passion dies or is denied, we are partly dead and that soon, come what may, we will be wholly so._

**John Boorman,**

1933-, British Filmmaker

* * *

**P9X-707**

The three teams returned to the planet less than a week after SG-1’s first visit. Provisions for a couple of weeks’ stay had been packed and shipped with them, and their first afternoon on the planet was spent dispatching a UAV in the same direction as the brownish-yellow road leading off from the observatory toward the nearby mountains.  During the evening, the teams reviewed the digital footage the small unmanned plane had picked up, and the first likely destination was determined.

A thriving city lay about eighty klicks away, the road cutting through a deep, narrow canyon and rising to divide a lofty mountain pass to reach it. Nestled in a valley completely ringed by craggy, snow-topped peaks, the city clustered around the shores of a large lake. At its center lay a small island, on which were additional structures dominated by a tall tower, extending several hundred feet into the air.  The architecture of those buildings was significantly different from that of the city on the shore, more modern and streamlined, perhaps indicating a newer settlement or a private compound.

The city looked peaceful enough. It was a beautiful place; the buildings made of what appeared to be adobe, each painted in a specific range of colors in different sections of the city, making a kind of color wheel around the central axis of the lake. The outlying areas nestled at the base of the surrounding mountains were either forest or farmland, and the entire area had been enclosed by a wide, low stone wall, stretching all around the settled area and supporting farms. Rooftop gardens were everywhere, with lush greenery, flowers, and heavily laden boughs of fruit trees spilling over the balconies of almost every building.

Small boats cruised the lake. Fishermen plied the water with nets, and along the shore a few more people stood or sat with long poles and fished the old-fashioned way. There were no cars or other signs of technological advances; just simple people in a neatly kept, somewhat primitive city, leading ordinary lives. Some of them had glanced upward as the UAV flew over, but the plane hadn’t caused much of a stir as life had resumed its unhurried pace. 

Jack decided the city was the most likely place to look for the missing scientist, since there was a road leading directly to it from the Stargate, and no other nearby settlements. While he and his team prepared for the three-day trek, the UAVs went out on additional surveys while they prepared to leave, but those forays came back with footage of only empty terrain and occasional ruins. The city on the other side of the mountains appeared to be the only inhabited place on the continent, though there were many other remnants of alien civilization dotting the landscape, most of them centered around mountain observatories like the one near the Stargate, where the three teams were encamped.

The next morning, SG-1 started out on their journey to the isolated city. The landscape they passed offered little of interest aside from the alien plants and wildlife, all of which seemed harmlessly ordinary. There were no ruins along the road, no buildings or artifacts lying uncovered; just scenery. Mountains loomed in the distance. The springy ochre-colored road lay beneath their feet; grass and trees and rocks abounded. It was pretty much the same thing on every Earth-like planet they visited.

As they traveled, Jack kept his usual vigil, looking out for potential threats, but he was actually bored out of his skull, so he decided to make conversation. “Anybody wanna bet on Epstein? We’ve still got another day to go before we hit Rainbow Town. Might as well speculate on what he – or she – looks like.”

“Well, Epstein is a Jewish surname,” Daniel began, “so I’m putting my money on dark hair and eyes.”

“How much money we talkin’?” asked Jack.

“Twenty bucks.”

“Male or female?”

“Female,” Carter piped up.

“Male,” said Daniel. “Average height, glasses, fifty-something.”

“No glasses, my height, thirties,” added Carter.

“T, you gonna get in on this action?” asked Jack.

An arched eyebrow was the Jaffa’s only response.

“Okay, my turn,” Jack announced, rubbing his hands with glee. The afternoon sun was hot on his face, and he was thankful for his cap and the shades covering his eyes. “Tall, dark, and handsome.”

Daniel grinned and spoke up for Meret, as she preferred him to do. “Meret agrees with you. Male or female?”

“You paying for her bet, Daniel?”

“I’ll be collecting her winnings, so I guess so. Male or female?”

Jack grinned. “Both. So what does Harpo say?”

“Not touching _that_ with a ten-foot pole!” Daniel said with a chuckle. “Meret has dibs on male. Forties, she says.” 

“You got all that, T? You can be the official bookie. Is that okay with you?”

“Indeed, O’Neill.”

Daniel changed the subject, now that they each had an image in mind of their missing person. “It’s a beautiful city,” he mused. “Interesting how different parts of town have different colors. I’m betting that’s significant, marking off different districts…”

Jack watched for everyone to join in the conversation, barely listening to the rambling of his lover and friend. He enjoyed the sound of Daniel’s voice, but his mind was already wandering to other subjects, like how much he missed the taste of Daniel’s mouth after dinner the previous evening. This mission was stretching out to be far longer than the few days he’d originally expected, and he knew it could last a week or more, however long it took them to find their missing person, make contact and a favorable impression with the natives, and dialogue into some kind of treaty with them. All that time he and Daniel would be sleeping in a shared tent or other quarters, but they wouldn’t be touching. Not even a single kiss, not while in the field; that had always been their rule.

He was already missing his lover, wanting him close, but there was a job to be done here. However long it took, he and his team would get it done. They’d just have to wait till they got home to touch each other again.  Jack didn’t look forward to that at all, but it couldn’t be helped. They’d just have a helluva homecoming once they were debriefed and off the base. In fact, neither one of them might be able to walk straight for a couple of days.  That thought put a smile on his face, and he started to whistle as they walked down the yellow brick road to the city he already thought of as Oz. 

* * *

_Without passion man is a mere latent force and possibility, like the flint which awaits the shock of the iron before it can give forth its spark._

**Henri Frederic Amiel,**

1821-1881, Swiss Philosopher, Poet, Critic

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time the team made it to the city gate on the third day since their departure from their base encampment. A few structures outside the gate were in a state of disrepair, showing as much erosion as the observatory near the Stargate. Some of the pillars and statues outside the city walls had toppled and shattered eons past, but what caught Daniel’s eye was a large stone monument a few paces inside the city gate.

Like the golden tablet recovered from the observatory, the monument had inscriptions in several languages, including one at the bottom that looked fresh and new, chiseled in English.

It read, “Welcome to the Hotel California.”

Jack frowned at Daniel. “As in, _‘You can check out anytime you like, but you can never leave?’_   What do the other carvings say? ‘Cause I’m getting a weird vibe from that last message.”

Carter held a scanner in front of her, moving it around as she stepped closer. “I’m not getting any unusual energy readings, sir. There seems to be a small power source in the direction of the city, but nothing we wouldn’t expect to find in a relatively primitive society. I’m not so sure this is the Travelers’ city. The energy source powering the constellation map at the observatory was much more sophisticated than what’s in there.”

“Better safe than sorry, Major,” Jack returned.

Daniel squinted at the monument, resettling his glasses on his nose and trying to focus through them. He took a step toward the gate. Jack’s arm across his chest barred the way.

“Read it from here, Daniel,” he ordered quietly.

Leaning as close as Jack would allow him to get, Daniel squinted at the writing on the stone. “Some of the letters of the languages I can read are a little worn. If I could just—“

He edged forward just a little.

“From _here_ ,” Jack reiterated, pushing him back to where he’d been standing.

With an impatient sigh, Daniel squinted and concentrated. Finally, he straightened and eyed his CO. “It’s a good thing you kept me back. From what I can tell, it’s a warning, telling travelers that those who enter the city may never leave.”

Jack turned his gaze to the monument, frowning in the bright sunlight. He sighed, glancing down the wall stretching away to the south, encircling the city. He glanced behind him at the wall on the other side of the city gate, encircling the city to the north. The UAV map showed the wall ringing the city in a nearly perfect circle; a difficult to achieve feat when building by hand over such a huge distance. 

He climbed back up the slope they had just descended and pulled out his binoculars. Jack searched the perimeter and found nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to raise the alarm now clanging inside him. Rejoining to his companions, he sighed twice, still looking around and thinking.

Epstein was probably in the city. If he weren’t, then the Travelers might be, along with their personal Stargate technology and plenty of other potentially important technological finds. Either way, it was imperative for someone go into the city to confirm, one way or the other. He couldn’t, however, endanger his team. If anyone had to take the chance on getting stuck in there, it was him.  This was his fault; his responsibility.

Finally, his decision made, Jack gave his companions a nod. “Okay, I’m goin’ in. The rest of you stay put.” He turned to look at Teal’c. “Especially you, T.  We’re not getting _you_ stuck someplace with no Tretonin.”

The Jaffa inclined his head in acquiescence.

“Sir!” Carter’s voice was strident, alarm in her eyes. “If you go in, and you can’t get out—“

He clenched his teeth and gave her a hard stare. “It’s _my_ fault Epstein’s in there, Carter! I’m goin’ in, and the rest of you will _stay here_.”

Jack took a step toward the gate, and felt Daniel at his elbow.

He whirled around and nudged his lover backward, shooting him a fierce glare.

“I said you’re stayin’ _here_ , Daniel.”

Blue fire blazed in those eyes behind the glasses. “If you’re going, I’m going,” Daniel argued, his jaw stubbornly set.

He pointed toward the distant city, and glanced away to make his point. “What if they don’t speak English? How’re you gonna talk to anyone?”

“ _Epstein_ speaks English,” Jack argued. “I’ll just ask for him by name till I meet someone who knows him. Or her.”

Daniel squinted at the distant buildings. “Judging from the skyline, there might be eight or ten thousand people in that city, Jack. Epstein was a _linguist_. He’d have picked up the locals’ language quicker than he’d have taught them his.”

There was so much more than pigheadedness in Daniel’s expression. Whatever lay ahead, he wanted them to go through it together, and Daniel would be useful in communication. Jack faltered and glanced at his other teammates. He could see their agreement, wanting someone to watch his back and keep each other safe.

He sighed. At least, if he got stuck inside that city for the rest of his life, he’d have Daniel with him. “All right, then. Daniel, you’re with me. Everybody stay alert.”

Jack reached for his comm. unit and informed Colonel Kirkland what he suspected, and that he and Daniel were going through into the village.

He lifted his P-90, thumbed off the safety, and gritted his teeth as they stepped through the opening. 

He was instantly aware of a slight difference in temperature on the other side, a little cooler on the city side of the gate.

“Definitely some kind of force field,” he called over his shoulder to Carter and T.

Daniel was right behind him and went straight for the monument. Jack bent down and picked up a small stone, then tossed it toward the gate. Halfway through, it ricocheted off thin air and narrowly missed his knee.

“Well, I guess that answers that.” He looked Teal’c in the eye on the other side of the invisible barrier between them. “You and Carter make camp here, and _do not_ , under _any_ circumstances, come through this gate until I say so. Use your time to make a circuit of the city on your side and see if you can find the power source for this field, so we can get it shut off.  Meanwhile, we’ll look for it on this side.” 

Teal’c picked up a stone from his side of the gate and tossed it right through. “Supplies can be brought to you and delivered through the gate,” he suggested. “They might also be used as items for trade with the natives, if you are there for an extended period.”

Jack inched forward, fingertips extended, until he met resistance. He stood with his hand pressed against the air, which coalesced in iridescent waves all around his fingers, giving slightly like plastic wrap around his digits. He pushed at it and the harder he pressed, the more it resisted him until it was pushing back, making a smooth surface colored with iridescent swirls of color, like drops of oil on water. The color disappeared when he moved his hand away from the invisible barrier.

“Curious,” Teal’c mused, watching him with head cocked.  “Apparently this barrier only allows passage one way.”

“Like Doctor Epstein warned us, it’s _Hotel California_.” Jack reached for his comm. unit. “Kirkland, do you read?”

“Loud and clear, O’Neill.”

“Well, at least we know the radios still work on this side of the wall,” Jack replied. “Looks like Daniel and I are stuck here, Kirkland. There’s some kind of force field around the city that won’t let us out, so add finding the controls for that and shutting it down to our mission list. We’re going in to check out the city, and Carter and Teal’c will maintain a post on the free side of the city gate, once they’ve finished their circuit to see if the controls are out there.  O’Neill, out.”

Kirkland’s voice was softened with slight static.  “Roger, that.  Stay sharp, O’Neill.  Kirkland, out.” 

Carter was still staring at her device. Finally, she looked Jack in the eye. “Sir, I’m wondering if this field might have some kind of energy damper as part of its structure. You should take a look at the readings on that side of the gate.”

Jack tilted his head and looked at her, out from under the brim of his black baseball cap, giving her his patented stupid look. “Carter, what good would that do? I have no idea how that doo-dad of yours works or what any of the stuff means.”

She gave him her own long-suffering, that-act-doesn’t-work-on-me expression as she held up the

device. She walked him through a quick tour of how to move between the various screens, then tossed it to him.

He slid the safety back into place on his weapon and studied the main screen. 

“Whoa!”

As much as he liked to play dumb, Jack knew exactly what the new readings were telling him, but he wasn’t going to admit it. That was part of the game he played with his teammates, and even though they were all wise to him, they still played along. 

Glancing back at the meter, Jack turned in a slow circle to complete the scan before showing it to Carter.  “Does that say what I think it says?”

Her eyes widened. “The energy reading from inside the field is _phenomenal_ , sir!  I’ve never seen anything like it. From the looks of the data, it appears that the greatest power source is on that island. Or rather, under it at the center of this whole area.”

“Then I guess we just need to find out who lives there and go make nice, so we can shut it down,” Jack stated simply. He was good at simple. He knew, however, that such an operation wouldn’t be as easy as it sounded. Whoever had put that barrier up had a reason for having done so, and until they knew what that reason was, they couldn’t influence those in control of it to change.

He looked around for Daniel and found him still prowling around the monument, his fingers moving over the incised letters as if he were reading Braille.

“Well, Daniel, let’s go get what we came for, shall we? Heads up and eyes open. We don’t know what kind of reception Doc Epstein got, or what influence he or she may have had on the natives, so we’ll need to be ready for anything.”

Turning to his other teammates, he gave them a little wave along with an informal salute off the bill of his ball cap. They had their orders, and they’d take care of things on that side of the city gate. If he and Daniel needed them, T and Carter would be there, and that was a comfort. It was also good to know he had fewer lives to watch over in what could be a potentially hostile place.

The two men made good time traveling the road toward the city. Farmland lay all around them, and ordinary-looking people dressed in browns and yellows, simple tunics and leggings, tended the orchards, bushes and neat rows of tomatoes, corn, beans and numerous unfamiliar crops, along with large, strange-looking beasts of burden. The people gave them no notice, most stationed too far away from the road to hear a summons from the travelers.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the city, the sun had slipped toward the distant peaks, and the farmers were starting to come in from the fields, stepping out onto the road far behind them. The road gave way to flagstone-paved streets, which were beginning to fill with people as a “quitting-time” air created a mood of pleasant urgency all around them.

Jack and Daniel stood near the doorway of a small, bright yellow plastered hut, looking for a likely soul to snag for information. The city dwellers ignored them for the most part, but a few glanced at them and smiled before hurrying on their way.  The place was a riot of smells – floral, animal, sweaty human, various perfumes, and the glorious scent of cooking food that made their mouths water and stomachs rumble.

The laughter of children sounded nearby, and a band of adolescents in brightly colored tie-dyed tunics came pelting by, disappearing around a corner.

A teenage girl came along around the same corner where the kids had just run past. She wore a long royal blue gown off one shoulder, her dark hair pulled back at the nape. Walking right up to the visitors, she stopped and gave them a formal bow, her palms pressed together reverently. When she straightened, she spoke to them in an unfamiliar tongue, then waited expectantly for a reply, still smiling.

Jack didn’t take his eyes off the girl as he spoke to Daniel. “Well, Doctor Jackson, you’re on. D’ya have any idea what she said?”

Daniel cocked his head, glancing around them for additional clues. “Sounds vaguely like Ute or Paiute; maybe a derivation of Navajo, but the vowels aren’t right,” he mused thoughtfully.

“Ah, you speak English!” the girl said with a happy laugh. “Welcome to the city of Arcadia. I am Hannelore, your guide. Please be welcome among us. We have been expecting you for some time now.  Your arrival was noted by the farmers, and word sent to us here to make ready for you.”

Jack’s eyebrows lifted as he eyed Daniel. “So, is English some sort of universal language, or what?”

A wry grin twisted Daniel’s lips. “I imagine Doctor Epstein’s been teaching her, Jack.”

He turned his attention to the young woman, repeating her formal bow, and performing introductions for the two of them.

“My friend and I are not the people who brought Doctor Epstein here against his will – oh, wait. Is Doctor Epstein a man or a woman?”

She giggled. “Alex is a man. You have never met him?”

Jack turned to Daniel with a smug grin and reached for his comm. unit. “Carter, you lost,” he said quietly. “Doc’s a guy.” 

He could almost see the blonde major rolling her eyes. 

“Acknowledged, sir. _That_ was fast.”

“Somebody who knows him met us just inside town. Will keep you apprised. O’Neill, out.”

“Roger, that, sir.  Good luck,” came Carter’s reply.

“No, we haven’t met him yet,” Daniel answered the young woman. “He was brought here by some criminals from our planet. We came to bring him home.”

Hannelore gave a surprised little laugh. “Did you not read the warning Alex left in your language at the city gate?” she asked. “None who enter this city may leave it. Arcadia is now your home, as well as his.”

She gestured toward the city behind her. “We will give you lodging and food, and allow you to explore the city for ten days in complete freedom, as our guests. After that, you will be taught our laws and then tested to determine suitable occupations, from which you may choose a trade. Everyone must work and return to society what he takes from it.”

Daniel looked at Jack. “Sounds like a generous offer to me. I think we should accept. We can look for the field generators on our own time, if we can’t find them within the grace period they’re offering.”

Jack just gave him a look that stated plainly that he had no intention of being stuck there for the rest of his life.

Ignoring Jack’s obvious displeasure, Daniel said, “Thank you.  We’re happy to accept your people’s generous hospitality.”

She bowed again. “Please come with me, and I will show you to your temporary quarters, where you may bathe and rest. I will see to your meals when you are settled.”

The trio headed south past the brown, tan, ochre, sienna and yellow houses and produce markets. The earth-toned buildings gradually changed to shades of green, ranging from lime to evergreen and everything in between.  Building designs varied from simple huts to two-story structures, with stores on the lower floors and residences above.  This section featured bakeries and restaurants, herbal shops, and merchants selling goods of all kinds. There were also service-oriented establishments, like laundries, cobblers and hairstyling salons, each featuring a sign with pictures indicating their specialty.

Just before the neighborhood turned blue, they passed what appeared to be a small park, where children played on swings and jungle gyms. Standing watch at the edge of the grassy area stood a creature that was obviously not human.  Huge and intimidating-looking, it eyed them with a wary gaze, but made no threatening moves toward them.

The creature stood upright and had two arms, two legs and a head, but its resemblance to anything human stopped there. It wore a sleeveless black tunic, a short black skirt, and tall black boots.  Its clawed hands were clasped loosely behind its back. A long prehensile tail emerged from beneath the hem of its garment, wound around its left leg and wrapped loosely about its ankle. Every inch of visible skin except face and palms was covered with short, dense gray fur marked with white stripes too symmetrical to be natural.

A variety of earrings dangled from its erect ears, which swiveled around like a cat’s, to catch incoming sounds. Its head was beast-like, with an elongated muzzle and whiskers that swept downward like a mustache from its lobed upper lip. Bright yellow eyes gazed back at them with a gleam of suspicion, narrowing as the creature studied them. 

Jack took note of its feet – wide, round and flat on the bottom, rather like an elephant’s – and the bulging muscular build, and decided that it was probably strong but not very fast. This was a canny predator, if he judged correctly, watching them with dispassionate interest.

“What is that?” Jack asked their guide quietly, not certain how sensitive the creature’s hearing might be. He glanced at his partner.

Daniel shook his head. “Not the people we’re looking for here.”

“They are the Eeyunadi,” replied Hannelore, “one of three races brought to this world by the Naga to act as their servants, companions and entertainers. They serve as our…”

She frowned. “What is your English word for them? I have forgotten.”

“Pets?” suggested Jack. He thought about the assessing look the creature had given them. “Guard dogs?”

“Wookies?” asked Daniel, his eyebrows climbing innocently.

Jack’s head whipped around to glance at his lover, who smiled back at him. Jack grinned and playfully punched his shoulder. “Good one!” he cheered. “They do kinda look like ‘em, but not quite so hairy.”

“And with tails,” added Daniel with a grin. “Wookies don’t have those.”

“Werewolves, maybe?” asked Jack. “Because, I’m thinkin’ somethin’ like that might’ve started Lon Chaney in the movie business.”

“Alex has also said these things,” Hannelore reported with a grin, “but he says your Wookies cannot articulate human speech. The Eeyunadi are quite intelligent, and most speak every language heard in the city.”

Her face brightened. “Cops!” she blurted, remembering. “They are our _cops_. They keep the peace, hunt down criminals, and manage the city. The Naga left them in power when they went on their journey to the stars. All but one of the Naga, who remains here forever.”

She bowed and pressed her palms together, her expression sober and a little sad.

“Who are the Naga?”  Daniel asked.

Before she answered, Hannelore half turned toward the lake and the sleek structures all but covering the rocky surface of the small island.  The buildings looked much like natural formations of stone, fashioned of smooth arcs, pinnacles, and globes, wholly alien in design. At the center of the structures was one gleaming silvery-golden tower, reaching upward to an impressive height. A small promontory extended out into the water with steps cut from the stone of the island itself, to serve as a dock for boats.

She nodded toward the island. “The Naga are the city builders, the Old Ones. Those who brought our people here.”

“The Travelers, from the tablet reference,” Daniel guessed.

He turned back to their guide. “So when do we meet Doctor Epstein? We’d like to explain some things, like how he got here.”

“Oh, I am sorry,” she answered with a polite, cool little smile, “but he does not wish to see you.”

“Hey, _we’re_ not the bad guys,” Jack shot back emphatically. “ _They_ were the ones who brought him here and left him behind. We don’t do that.”

The girl shrugged. “It does not matter, now that you cannot return home, but I will tell him this. If he wishes to see you, he will know where to find you.”

She gestured toward a pale, mint green complex of adobe buildings set into a small courtyard just past the park. The buildings were decorated with borders of multi-shaded green mosaic tiles. Arched doorways were surrounded with painted vines and flowers, and the glassless windows were adorned with delicate translucent shades painted with all sorts of fanciful curlicues and designs. 

Hannelore gestured to several downstairs residences, their front doors standing wide open. “These rooms have been prepared for you and will be yours while you are our guests. They are stocked with food, linens, and other necessary items, so you may feel at home. Come. I will show you.” 

She led the way into one apartment, giving them a tour of the cozy rooms.  “Do you wish separate residences, or one that will accommodate you both?” Hannelore asked Jack.

“We prefer not to be separated,” Jack told her. “Got one with two bedrooms?”

“Certainly. The dwelling in the back of the courtyard will provide you with both common and private spaces.”

She led the way outside and into another apartment along the back wall.

They entered a larger sitting room with a curtained-off sleeping area. A small half wall acted as both shelf and partition between the rooms, without shutting off the first bedroom from view. Shelves had been built into the partition on the bedroom side, and several stacks of neatly folded linens, towels, and what appeared to be clothing stood waiting for use.

The bed was just big enough for one person, but looked luxurious and comfortable.

Behind a door in the side wall was a bathroom. No toilet or sink were in view.  Hannelore explained that the shower served all purposes, the open drain in the floor used to carry away bodily waste as well as used bathing water. A small table in one corner held a red pottery pitcher and large basin for other washing jobs, and a box of disposable wipes were pointed out on a shelf beneath the basin, to be used as toilet paper. 

Jack was having a hard time mentally adjusting to the differences, but figured he’d get used to them, in time.

Then again, he wasn’t planning to spend the rest of his life there.

Another bedroom, a mirror image of the first one, lay on the opposite side of the bathroom.

The kitchen was equipped with dishes, cutlery and cooking utensils, and a well-stocked pantry was full of fruits and vegetables, none of which looked familiar except for the corn, beans and tomatoes. There was a sink with running water, but no refrigerator or stove. A small raised fireplace served as the only place to cook, and rather than a separate dining room, eating was to be done in the sitting room in the front. A single low table was provided for that purpose, surrounded by plush floor cushions in a variety of colors and textures of fabric. 

It was a small place but comfortable and charming, and for temporary guest quarters, it would do just fine.

After thanking their guide, Daniel unclipped his backpack and carried it into the far bedroom.

Hannelore waited for him to return to the sitting room. “These quarters have not been occupied for some time, so they have not yet been imprinted.”

She went to the apartment’s entrance and gestured toward the door. “To keep your home private, place your palm against the door and close it. The door will record your handprint, and then none but you will have access while you are away, until you move to your permanent residences. When you are at home, your friends may enter at will, and every visitor is recorded. Since two of you will share this space, you must program it at the same time. Afterward, you may enter separately.”

“Palm-print locks,” Daniel mused. He shot a glance at Jack. “That’s pretty sophisticated technology. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Books and covers,” he reminded his lover, nodding him over to the door. Together, they pressed their right hands against the door and pulled it shut.

“What do the building and clothing colors signify?” Daniel asked Hannelore as he prowled the living area. “We noticed that the city is divided into different colored sections, and the people all dress in a single dominant color. That has to be significant.”

Jack watched them, pretty sure this girl posed no threat, but unwilling to take a chance with Daniel’s life. 

“It _is_ , Daniel. The colors we wear signify our vocations. Those of like occupations live in communal groups, since people with common interests may understand each other better and make stronger communities. We mingle freely as we work and play together, but we enjoy having those who comprehend us best around us as we rest.”

“Is that a requirement?” asked Daniel, picking up a piece of pottery on a table, turning it over reverently in his hands. “Can’t people live where they want?”

“It is a design commanded by the Naga long ago, and of which we see the logic,” Hannelore explained. “We have come to prefer it. The arrangement gives us a sense of order in our lives.”

“What if people of different colors fall in love? Is that allowed?”

The girl laughed. “Of course it is allowed! We are _not_ prisoners, Doctor. We enjoy most of the same freedoms you do in your America. The only one we lack is the freedom to leave the city.”

She bowed to him, and then to Jack. “I will go now, to allow you to settle in and rest. After sundown, I will return to bring you Alex’s suggestions for your first meal of Arcadian food.”

She strolled across the courtyard, turning right at the street and disappearing into the crowds of passersby.

As Jack puttered around, checking out their new quarters, he watched his partner wander through the place, touching everything, squeezing and sniffing the produce, unpacking items from his vest into his new bedroom and their shared bathroom.

 Daniel hummed softly to himself as he settled in, a habit he had taken up only recently.

Jack suspected Daniel wasn’t even aware of it, because the source of the music was someone else; someone whose face neither of them had ever seen, and never would. 

A tiny grin quirked at one corner of Jack’s mouth, but he pushed aside the warm tingle of affection for both of them, in order to tend to necessary business.

Clearing his throat, he drew Daniel’s attention back to him. “Well, kids, now what? Should we stick around the hotel here, in case Doc Epstein changes his mind, or go check out the city?”

“I don’t know about you, Jack, but I’m kinda tired after three days of walking,” Daniel admitted, scratching at his scruffy growth of beard. “What I’d like to do is have a shower, put on clean clothes, eat a good meal, and go to bed. Leave the exploring for tomorrow.” 

Daniel suddenly grinned.  “And my ‘conscience’ is applauding that decision.”

Jack chuckled, getting the subtle reference to his symbiote. “Let’s keep the lady happy, then,” he agreed. “Tonight we rest. Tomorrow we check things out.”

Taking a seat on the floor cushions in the living room, Jack leaned his head back against the wall, watching Daniel start to settle in.

Daniel took off his glasses, put them down on the partition, then peeled off his jacket and tee shirt. Dropping down on the bed, he removed his boots and gave a savagely delighted sigh as he wiggled his toes in abandon.

The sound went straight to Jack’s crotch, but he quelled the reaction instantly.

Daniel stripped and, holding his wardrobe of the last three days at arm’s length, took the garments with him into the bathroom and turned on the shower, grimacing at his own smell.

Jack got up and followed him.  “So whatcha think about the place so far?”  he inquired, posting himself in the bathroom doorway.

Daniel stepped into the water face first, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  He soaked himself thoroughly with another delighted groan that made Jack’s libido react, spluttered and cleared his face as he stood with his back under the spray, swaying back and forth for a moment.  He took the tiny bar of standard issue soap and began to rub it between his hands, working up a lather as he pondered Jack’s question.

“I’ve been trying to place the human culture,” Daniel admitted. “The people are all dark-eyed brunettes, except for a rare few of those we’ve seen so far. Complexions range from dark to almost Caucasian. Facial features include traits indicative of possible Amerind races. The artwork we’ve seen is reminiscent of a tribe that virtually disappeared in North America around 1300 AD. That bowl on the table is called red slipware, and it’s very rare, highly prized by collectors and archaeologists alike, back on Earth.”

Daniel began to soap up his body, starting with his face, and shaved without a mirror, as he had done for years in the field.  When he had the remains of the soap rinsed off, he began washing the rest of his body, continuing with his narrative, eyes closed, hands busy with the business of getting clean.

“They were called the Anasazi, which translates to ‘Old Ones,’ and Hannelore’s reference to the Naga being called that makes me wonder if there’s a connection.”

“Like?”

Shifting his weight to his left leg, Daniel balanced himself easily, lifted his right leg into the air, and began to soap up his crotch.

Jack’s mouth went dry. The memory of tasting that freshly bathed body days earlier surfaced, scorching Jack’s mind. He turned around, leaning on the doorpost so he could still hear without torturing himself with what he couldn’t have.

Not until they got home, anyway.

“Like maybe these Naga might have influenced the Anasazi culture _before_ they brought everybody here,” Daniel explained. “Because I’m pretty sure now that’s what happened to them. There’s no record of an exodus from the amazing cliff palaces they built. They just disappeared one day, and no one knows why.”

He spluttered under the water. “God, this feels good!” He soaped legs and feet as Jack took a glimpse over his shoulder. “Wanna join me?”

Daniel’s smile was positively wicked. He waggled his eyebrows to emphasize his dirty thoughts. 

“Don’t I wish!” Jack grinned. “We may be inside closed doors, but we still gotta keep watch. One at a time, Danny.” 

“Suit yourself.”

Having finished his bath, Daniel went to work washing his dirty uniform, socks, and underwear.

“You know,” he said off-handedly, “we _could_ be here for years, Jack.”

O’Neill didn’t respond. He didn’t want to think about that. There were things to do there, important things, and they couldn’t leave until they’d either accomplished the mission objectives or determined them to be impossible. Even if the barrier around the city disappeared tomorrow, they were still there for days, maybe weeks, for the rest of their mission. Jack would think about it again when more of their questions were answered.

“You know, Doctor Epstein might have married and had a family by now,” Daniel observed. “He might not _want_ to go home.”

“Or maybe he had a boyfriend back on Earth, someone who’s still waiting for him,” Jack returned quietly, his heart hurting as he imagined how he’d felt when Daniel had been ‘dead’ for the better part of a year. He kicked aimlessly at a seam in the hard-baked Kelly green brick floor. Then he strolled over to the shelf unit by the bed, fetched a towel, and returned to lean against the doorpost again.

Daniel squeezed out the last of his clothes, set them in the basin, and turned off the water.  As he accepted the towel from Jack and started to dry himself, he looked him in the eye and winked at him saucily. 

“So until we find Epstein,” Daniel continued, not missing a beat, “our next objective is to meet with the last Naga and find out what we can about their portable wormhole generator and where his people went when they left here.”

He wrapped the towel around his waist and strolled toward the door as Jack backed out of his way.

“We should ask Hannelore about the Naga, and if we might see him.  Or her.  Or it.” 

Daniel left the bathroom and scouted around the apartment for likely places to hang his clothes to dry, finally settling on the kitchen counter. 

“We could visit the Naga first, then look for the field generators, once we know a little more about how the people here feel about being kept inside it.” 

Jack thought it was a good plan, and he’d been so distracted by the view of Daniel’s body, he really hadn’t been thinking much about the mission. There was no immediate or apparent threat, so he’d given himself the luxury of a few moments of idle lust. 

“Since when did you take command of the team, Doctor Jackson?”  he teased with a tiny grin.

“When you started staring at my dick,” Daniel joked back. “Why don’t you clean up, too? You’ll feel better.”

“Not till someone’s free to watch my gear,” said Jack.

Daniel frowned, blue eyes suddenly cool. He put his hands on his hips. “And I won’t do because I’m a geek?” he snapped.

He bowed his head and when he lifted his face, for just an instant, his eyes glowed white with symbiote anger _. “I was a protection goddess once;  remember, beloved? Your precious weapons will be safe with me.”_

Jack smiled at the sound of the altered voice, indicating that Meret was speaking with him directly, rather than through her host as she usually did.

“Sorry, Harpo,” he apologized, secretly pleased that she had spoken to him in person. After a fashion, anyway. “No offense intended. I know you’re a skilled fighter, too. It’s just not something I’m used to associating with Daniel.”

He waved a negligent hand toward his lover.

“Oh, so it’s _me_ you don’t trust to fight my way out of a paper bag, huh?” Daniel shot back crossly, this time in his own voice. “I can hold my own these days. I’ve gotten better.” 

 He dressed in jerky movements, illustrating his pique of temper, donning one of the robes provided by their alien hosts.

Jack nodded, half a smile still tugging at one corner of his mouth. “Better, yes, but girls still kick your butt, Jackson. You’ve got a lot to learn yet.  Harpo, you’re on watch.”

He went into his new bedroom and unclipped the P-90, laying it carefully aside on the bed. Weapon by weapon, he divested himself of his protection, sat down to remove his boots and walked fully clothed into the bathroom. He stripped in the shower area and, by the time Daniel was finished settling in, Jack was singing in off-key bliss as the hot water poured over him.

Half an hour later, he was barefoot and dressed in a striped caftan down to his ankles, sans underwear. He carried his freshly laundered clothing into the kitchen and put it out to dry with Daniel’s stuff. When he finished, he found his teammate exploring the kitchen, glasses back on his face.

Jack swept his lover with a head-to-toe gaze and stopped halfway down, appreciating the bulge under Daniel’s robe.

A wide grin flashed over Jack’s face. “Is that your Beretta, or are you just happy to see me clean?” he teased.

“Wanna find out?” Daniel shot back earnestly, tugging his robe up a little to tease.

“Nah.  Better not.  Even when nobody’s looking,” Jack reminded him gently, “we’re on the job here. We don’t know how these folks might react to us as lovers, so we’d better just do our jobs while we’re here.”

With a sigh, Daniel nodded.  He willed away his sexual interest, then walked outside with Jack.

People had started to gather in front of the apartments. A dozen or so folks dressed in shades of green and yellow stood around a low-walled pit in the center of the courtyard, many of them carrying baskets or standing beside small carts, each filled with a variety of wares. There were cooked foods and vegetable dishes, bolts of cloth and tailors showing beautiful finished tunics.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Daniel sighed, fingering a gold tunic embroidered with shimmering brown and copper threads. “I wonder what they use for currency here?”

The vendor, a wizened little old man, shook his head. “No sell,” he told Daniel flatly in heavily accented English. “Just look.”

He glanced at the man and carefully put the garment back on his cart. “That’s bizarre. Why show us their wares, if we can’t buy them?”

Another vendor, an attractive middle-aged man dressed in dark green, held out a pail filled with warm water. Bobbing around in it were some fruits that looked like large blue plums. He picked one out and made a biting motion, then handed it to Daniel.

“I can’t pay for that,” he told the man, shaking his head.

He was insistent, so Daniel took the proffered fruit and bit into it. Purplish juice gushed out and ran down his chin, and he groaned with pleasure as the flavor exploded over his taste buds. Bright eyes turned to Jack’s face. He chewed and swallowed quickly and blurted, “Jack, you’ve gotta taste one of these. It’s just like a perfectly cooked steak!”

He devoured the fruit, smiled at the approving vendor, and wiped his face on his sleeve.

“You mean, it doesn’t taste like _chicken_?” Jack teased, reminding Daniel of their first trip through the ‘gate.

Daniel, it seemed, would eat anything natives on any world offered him.

Jack was a little more prudent. He’d wait to see if Daniel had an allergic reaction. Then again, he didn’t have those anymore with the built-in little cure-all residing in his head. 

“You like?” asked Hannelore as she appeared at the back of the crowd. “Those are _poms_. Alex calls them steakberries.”

She wended her way through the crowd to join them.

Daniel dabbed at his chin with a napkin the young woman gave him. “I don’t understand what these merchants are doing. One guy said his stuff wasn’t for sale; another is giving his produce away. We don’t know what the local currency is and can’t buy anything, anyway. How does your economy work?”

Hannelore smiled. “For the moment, you are our honored guests. These people,” she swept a hand over the vendors, “are simply showing you their wares, in the hope that you will come to their shops later to purchase what they have to sell.”

Daniel had taken a seat on the low wall surrounding the outdoor hearth, and Hannelore gently pulled him off it, pointing to the inside of the pit. A clear, odorless fluid was seeping out from beneath a small dome in the center, and when the bottom of the well was almost covered, little holes around the edge of the dome spit out small jets of flame, igniting the fluid in the bottom of the fire pit.

“It will be night soon,” she told them. “The city lights are coming on now.”

Jack looked around and noticed torches set high on poles flaring to life along the street. Decorative colored glass tiles around the bases of the buildings lit up with a soft, pleasant radiance. He stepped out into the street and saw that the whole city was aglow, reflecting the appropriately colored sections except for the black buildings on the far side of the lake.

Those were lit with dark purple.

“Black lights,” he chuckled to himself with a shake of his head. As he returned, he heard Hannelore finish answering Daniel’s endless questions about Arcadian economy, handing out necklaces to them, both sporting a small device that reminded Jack of a stopwatch.

“When you choose what work you will do,” she explained, demonstrating turning the device on and off, “your labors will be recorded on this _chenna_. You may work as much or as little as you choose, and everyone’s time is worth the same amount of credit. When you wish to make a purchase, the cost is taken from your _chenna_. You may also work in trade for items by private arrangement with individuals.”

Daniel’s face brightened. “That’s actually a very interesting system. Sort of levels the playing field for everyone, using time as the basic currency. Ten hours to create a work of art can purchase ten hours’ worth of other goods and services.”

Jack frowned. “Sounds vaguely Communist to me.” 

Crossing his arms over his chest, Daniel’s eyebrows arched in challenge. “Why should a doctor’s time be worth more than a farmer’s, Jack? Both perform functions necessary to the survival of the community.”

“Education, for one thing,” Jack shot back. “You, of all people, should know that. Takes a lot longer to learn to be a doctor than it does to plant seeds and water ‘em.  And a hell of a lot more skill to do the work.” 

He shrugged. “It just bothers me that I’d be making the same money as a wet-behind-the-ears recruit, even after thirty years on the job. It’s un-American… or somethin’.”

Daniel chuckled. “We’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto. Or hadn’t you noticed?”

Jack didn’t argue further. He ate and drank whatever was offered, sampling the local cuisine and listening to their guide as she explained the different sections of the city, and what the colors meant. Pretending boredom, he kept watch on their apartment doors, just to make sure nobody slipped in without their notice.

Merchants, they learned, dressed in shades of green, and that section of the city was where non-agricultural markets were located. All foodstuffs were available in the yellow/brown section, where the farmers lived. Skills, trades, and manufacturing were in the red/orange section; scholars, artists, and entertainers were designated by various shades of blue, and Hannelore was one of them. Medical help could be had from anyone in white with red trim, and there were medical facilities in each quarter of the city. 

Others dressed in white trimmed in blue were spiritual guides, and those who soothed the body and spirit in other, earthier ways, wore white with brown.

Jack scratched his head as he listened to Hannelore’s description of their services. “So you’re telling us your _prostitutes_ are on the same level as your _priests_?” he asked, totally stunned by that idea.

Hannelore nodded, smiling kindly.

“Not everyone is born beautiful,” she reminded him, “yet all need to be loved. All need to have the opportunity to feel cherished and complete, do they not, Colonel O’Neill?”

“Well, yeah, sure.”

“Those who are capable of this understanding and caring for their fellow man provide a much needed service,” Hannelore assured him. “In this way, everyone feels accepted. People are happier. They are whole.”

“Makes perfect sense to me,” Daniel chimed in.

Jack shot him a glare. “They better not be dressing _you_ in white, Daniel,” he growled. Instantly he realized how jealous that sounded, and he glanced Hannelore.

The girl was grinning, trying not to giggle.

“Me, either. That goes for both of us. No hooking for fun or profit.”

That idea just didn’t sit well with him at all.

He turned back to their guide. “What about black?” he asked, steering the subject back to the original topic.

“Our cops and warriors wear black,” Hannelore told them. “Most are Eeyunadi, but there are a few humans among them. Those who are our lawmakers and administrators wear purple.”

 Her expression fell slightly. “Only the Eeyunadi occupy those positions, because they were put in power long ago by the Naga, as caretakers of the city. The strongest warrior rules the city. It is their way.”

“How do you decide who does what?” asked Daniel. “Do we get to choose our occupations?”

Hannelore shook her head. “Children dress in all colors, because we see them as unshaped potential, capable of anything. When they come of age to work, they are tested for what best suits their nature and guided into work that will please and fulfill them.” 

“What about adults, like us?” asked Jack. “We already have capabilities and training, but those might not translate into employment opportunities here.”

As she glanced between them, he continued, “For instance, Daniel’s a scholar. He knows languages and history, but none of that applies here because our history is different from yours. I’m a warrior, a soldier, but you probably live in peace.”

Tilting her dark head, Hannelore gave that some thought as the vendors around them began to bow out and leave the courtyard.

“Perhaps you might be tested, if you wish, and our advisors can direct you from there. Colonel O’Neill, you might join the ranks of the Eeyunadi, and see to our protection. We have many uses for scholars and scientists, so perhaps Doctor Jackson will find something that interests him as you both become acquainted with our city and the cultures herein.”

A group of children ran down the street, kicking a ball. Among them, a tall figure dressed in white and blue gave the ball a glancing blow and the black-and-white orb shot out of the crowd and into the courtyard. It bounced harmlessly off Jack’s shins and came to rest beside Daniel’s bare feet.

O’Neill sauntered over to it, slightly surprised by the familiar black-and-white pentagon pattern of the ball’s skin, and guessed that this must be one of Alex Epstein’s contributions to Arcadian society.

 Jack possessively placed one booted foot on top of the ball, defiantly crossed his arms over his chest, and shot a challenging glance over his shoulder at the tall guy in white, whom Jack guessed was a priest, from Hannelore’s description of their clothing.

Immediately, the younger, smaller folk, dressed in tie-dyed tunics and obviously intimidated by Jack, clustered behind the priest and nudged him forward a little.

Daniel smiled at the kids. “It’s okay,” he promised them. “Jack just wants to play, too. He won’t bite.”

Someone shoved the priest from behind, making him stumble forward a step. He got the message and separated himself from the group, walking slowly into the courtyard, angling warily for Jack and the ball. As he approached, the light from the fire pit revealed that the priest was older than Jack’s original estimate, perhaps late twenties or early thirties.

The man in white was about Jack’s height, but of a more slender build. His skin was fair, and his shoulder-length brown hair had been cut in layers around his face, drawing attention to his attractiveness.  Fringed with long eyelashes, his wide, dark eyes were of indeterminate color.  Unlike most of the other people they’d seen, his nose was straight, almost patrician. 

 He looked Caucasian, unlike the chiefly Amerind population of the city, and Jack wondered if this were the man they’d come to rescue.

Stopping a few feet away, the priest’s gaze moved from face to face as he studied the newcomers, virtually ignoring Hannelore.  His head tilted, and Jack glimpsed the glint of metal beneath his hair. A slight breeze lifted a lock just enough to reveal the shape of a tiny silver wing mounted on a thin strand of metal lost in his hair. As the man moved, Jack spotted other glimmers of silver and saw they were all connected, forming a flexible silver cage for the back of his head, neck and throat.

When Jack finished his brief examination of the man, he saw that those eyes were looking directly into his, assessing him.  _Intelligent eyes,_ he mused to himself. Good-looking young man, too, especially when his expression softened with amusement, as he was doing now.

Suddenly, the priest moved. One foot lashed out and struck the ball, knocking it from beneath Jack’s sole. Instantly, Jack was after it, chasing his opponent all over the courtyard, stealing the ball, only to have it taken right back. They bumped up against each other, chuckling as they struggled for control of the ball, until Jack managed a swift, savage kick that sent the ball flying right between Daniel’s ankles.

“He shoots, he scores!” Jack crowed, fists punching the air in victory. He stuck his hand out toward the priest, grinning back at him.

“And the crowd goes wild,” the young man agreed, smiling to reveal huge dimples cleaving both cheeks.  “Well played, stranger.” He grasped Jack’s hand.  “I’m Ree.”

As they shook hands, Jack cocked his head, listening. “That’s a Chicago accent if I’ve ever heard one,” he mused. “Doctor Epstein, I presume?”

Ree chuckled and shook his head. “No. I learned English from Alex, as well as every other Earth language he knows. I have a fondness for such things.”

“Me, too,” Daniel piped up, coming over to join them. “I’m Daniel Jackson. This is Colonel Jack O’Neill. We came to bring Alex home.”

Ree’s humor faded. “How unfortunate for you, since you can’t return, either.” Then he smiled. “But we’ll make you welcome in Arcadia, as we’ve done with Alex. You may even learn to like it here.”

“So how is Alex?” asked Jack. “He settled in okay?”

“He’s doing well,” Ree assured them with a wink at Hannelore. “Everyone likes him. He’s brought us new music, sports, and enchanting tales from your history. He’s described his world and told us much about it. But we don’t always understand his jokes.”

“It’s good to hear he’s okay,” said Daniel. He glanced at Hannelore, still hanging back by the fire pit, giving them space to make another new friend. “I don’t suppose you could introduce us?”

Ree shifted, unease written on his handsome features. “He’s told us that, if anyone from his world should come looking for him, he doesn’t want to see them. We’ll honor his wishes.  He’s a good man.”

The pack of children had slipped into the courtyard one by one, gradually moving in on the now-ignored ball. With a whoop, one of them kicked it away, and the others ran after it, carrying their game off down the street.

Ree edged away with an apologetic smile.  “I’ll see you guys around, yes?” he called from the edge of the courtyard.

“See ya, Ree,” called Jack.

The priest disappeared in a flash of white robes.

“He has an amazing command of English,” Daniel observed. “He used contractions and everything. His speech pattern is a little more formal, which shows he hasn’t been speaking it that long, but he’s achieved pretty close to mastery of the language. He must work with Alex a lot, or he just has a gift for such things.”

“You _sure_ he’s not our guy?” Jack asked him, leading the way back to their patient guide near the fire pit.

“Pretty sure, Jack. But he might make another good guide.”

Hannelore bowed to them. “I will also return home for the night. I wish you pleasant sleep, and bid you welcome to Arcadia, your new home.”

 She smiled, bowed again, and strode out into the street. Turning right, she headed for the blue neighborhood next door that matched her clothes.

“Think I’ll turn in early, too,” Jack announced. “Who’s on duty first tonight?”

“Jack, do we really have to—“

“ _Yes_ , Daniel, we do,” Jack shot back, slightly irritated.

Daniel obviously liked these people. His first instinct was to trust, just as Harpo did, but all too often over the last decade they’d had the lesson driven home that trust had to be earned and first impressions were often deceiving. They’d keep watch over one another until they knew exactly who could be trusted, who could not, and what dangers the city posed to them, if any.

Daniel sighed. “I’ll take first watch, then, and I’m sleeping in tomorrow.”

Jack turned back toward the apartment. “I’ll take the last watch. I’m up early, anyway.”

Daniel fell into step beside Jack as he palmed the door, and it opened beneath his touch.

“I’d like some kind of timetable set, Jack,” his lover said quietly, closing the door behind them. “How long do we have to be stuck here before we agree that it’s permanent?”

“Until we’ve exhausted all options and given up trying to find our way out,” he returned flatly.

“That could take _years_ ,” Daniel reminded him. “I don’t want to wait that long, sleeping in separate beds and pretending there’s nothing going on between us.”

Jack’s hand settled on Daniel’s shoulder, his thumb stroking absently along Daniel’s neck. “We have to put the _team_ first in the field,” he murmured, “and even though Carter and T aren’t here with us, we’re still on official business and therefore… teammates first. We agreed on this. It’s right, and you know it.”

Leaning in for a kiss, he made it brief and sweet, just a moment of fondness without the promise of anything more, then turned away and headed for the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and glanced over his shoulder.

Daniel had retrieved his journal and tape recorder and was getting set to do his job, putting down his notes on their first few hours in this new alien culture.

“Night, Daniel,” he said quietly. “Stay sharp, Harpo.”

“Of course, beloved,” Daniel replied, inclining his head slightly. That was the symbiote answering, he knew. There were subtle difference in tone, sentence structure, and body language that Jack had begun to recognize as Harpo’s rather than Daniel’s, and it made for interesting distinctions in conversation.

With a last glance at his lover, he stepped inside his new room and shut himself into the dark quiet. Instinctively, he fumbled for a light switch by the door, but the lights came on all by themselves, gentle and softly glowing, just enough to allow him to move about freely. After checking to see that his gear had remained undisturbed, he went into the bathroom to wash his face and hands, and brush his teeth.

Moments later, as he climbed into bed, the lights dimmed on their own, and Jack slipped quickly into dreams.

* * *

_Our passions are the winds that propel our vessel._

_Our reason is the pilot that steers her._

_Without winds the vessel would not move and without a pilot, she would be lost._

**Old Saying**

* * *

**Seven Days Later**

Jack admired his freshly laundered and pressed BDUs, pleased with the job the laundry down the street had done. The fabric looked brighter, smelled fresh, and felt softer than ever before. He was glad he’d tried out their services, especially for today. He and Daniel had gained an audience with The Powers That Be, and they needed to look their best.

The two of them had spent the last week exploring the city, checking out the various technology they’d found, getting to know where everything was located and searching for the generators responsible for the force field around the city.

Daily walks to the city gate to check in with Carter and Teal’c revealed that the other half of the team hadn’t had any success with finding any field generators outside the city, either, but seeing them kept everyone’s spirits up and allowed a regular exchange of information.

Daniel, of course, had been busy making friends and influencing people, doing his diplomat thing and gathering helpful intel for Jack to use for strategic purposes.

They’d been all over the city, and Jack hadn’t found any sort of obvious danger to either of them. It was just a city filled with ordinary folks, watched over by aloof Wookies and a handful of other human “cops” who also dressed in the same type of black garb. The beastly aliens weren’t a threat, Jack had discovered, as long as everyone behaved, and the Arcadians were pretty mild-mannered people.

And every day, they’d asked Hannelore to arrange an audience with the Eeyunadi administrators, wanting to open up negotiations toward a possible alliance with Earth, but every day she returned to tell them that their request had been denied.

 Jack suspected it was because they were being watched as they explored the city, so that they might demonstrate what manner of people they were.

Yesterday evening, however, she had returned smiling. A meeting had been set up for the following afternoon, and today Jack wanted to look his military best.

He’d been studying the Eeyunadi during their treks through the city and had discovered that the creatures were incredibly vain. The females wore no ornamentation but favored interestingly dyed patterns in their fur. The males, on the other hand, were peacocks in almost every sense of the word. Their clothing, though designed in basic black, sported metallic trim in silver, gold, and copper. Jewelry of all kinds dangled from ears and necks and was even woven into their fur. Their manes were elaborately styled, and they painted their bodies and pelts to be noticed, often in wild color combinations.

Since they paid so much attention to their appearance, Jack knew he and Daniel needed to look good as well. The green camouflage pattern of the BDUs would give the impression that they were merchants rather than soldiers, but that might actually work in their favor. It would subtly present the concept that commerce might be had between their people, and he and Daniel had already discussed ideas toward that end.

The previous day, Colonel Kirkland had arrived at the city gate with a cartload of supplies for them, and he and his team had pushed it inside the barrier.  Jack had plans for a lot of it; the barter system was also in use in Arcadia, and he knew a supply of CD players and _Grateful Dead_ CDs, among other things, would be very attractive to a certain recent transplant to the city. Other items could prove useful for trade, education, and making deals with the city’s power brokers.

Before he and Daniel left their apartment, Jack adjusted their clothing as if he were giving a military inspection – which, of course, he was. When he was satisfied all was in order, he escorted Daniel outside and waited for their Eeyunedi guide to arrive.

Daniel pushed his Boonie back a little on his head. 

Jack pulled the bill of his black ball cap down further to shade his eyes and slipped on his sunglasses.  Letting his hands settle into their familiar grip of his P-90, he unconsciously fondled the weapon, his eyes already scanning the street for their guide.

They didn’t have long to wait.  The creature was small for an Eeyuned, standing only a little taller than Teal’c. Obviously male from all the decoration and jewelry, his white fur had been dyed with black and azure stripes, making him look rather like a psychedelic white tiger. Bright blue eyes stared back at them, openly curious, without a trace of the dark suspicion other Eeyunadi had exhibited around them.

He bowed. “I am Megis,” he announced, his throaty voice deep and rich. “We will walk now to the shore. A boat is waiting to take us to the island of the Naga.”

“We’re ready,” Jack told him.  He introduced himself and Daniel, complete with both of their full titles. He stood on formality for this part of the job, establishing himself as the leader.

They followed the alien being through the streets, watching the expressions of people and other creatures they passed. Everywhere they went, the townsfolk avoided making eye contact with their Eeyuned guide, hurrying to get out of his path.

The city’s other race of aliens, the Maban, had been the most difficult to accept without shuddering. They were bipedal like humans but not as big; about the size of the average ten-year-old kid. Their skins were thin and kind of pasty white when they weren’t doing anything, but as part of their communication with each other, they changed color like some squids and octopi -- not just from green to blue to red, but shifting in patterns that looked like an acid trip gone bad.

The Maban were excellent mimics, too; able to reproduce whatever sounds they heard, which made them incredible performers. They could simulate an orchestra without a single instrument other than their own voices, and they put on a “light” show straight from the 60’s at the same time. The creatures weren’t terribly bright, however, and needed watchful eyes looking out for them.

As they passed through the blue neighborhood, Jack watched a pair of the Maban being gently shooed out of a library, evidently having thought they were supposed to perform there. He shook his head and wondered if he’d _ever_ get used to those things.

Just seeing them felt like a flashback.

At the city shore, they stepped out onto a small dock, where a boat had been moored. Megis boarded first and stood at the helm, and when both passengers were aboard, Jack and Daniel threw off the mooring lines, and the Eeyuned put the craft in gear.

Unlike the fishing boats dotting the lake, this one had an engine of unfamiliar design that barely made any sound but caused the ship to fly along the surface of the water.

 In minutes they had crossed the distance, slowing as they reached the other dock.

The island lay dead center inside the circle formed by the wall surrounding the city. Carter had theorized on one of their daily visits to the city gate that the source of the force field would most likely be located there. Gaining access to it for even a brief time might well provide them with data she could interpret to tell them where to look for the controls.

On approach, Jack noticed the difference in architecture. The designers of these island dwellings had been far more technically skilled than the builders of the city on the shore. Lines were perfectly plumbed; surfaces were polished to a soft sheen; everything had been built with precision and an eye to beauty, as well as to function. Buildings gleamed and sparkled in a variety of pastel shades and metallic sheens.

The structures were set back from the dock, clustered around a shining metallic central tower that stretched ten stories up into the sky, growing more slender as it rose. Between the dock and the first buildings lay a park with a paved courtyard. Scattered across it were small patches of moss and flowers, carefully planted around great boulders that had been sliced smoothly in half, the cut sides polished to a glassy shine.

Broad stone steps at the end of the pier led upward to the courtyard, and Jack and Daniel followed their guide to the top.

Megis stepped aside and allowed them to walk beside him rather than behind him, as he had done when he led them through Arcadia.

They reached the center of the garden, and Megis stood still and waited.

“The _Shehata Rishi_ will present himself shortly,” he advised them, clasping his hands behind his back in perfect parade rest.  “He rules the city, fulfilling the wishes of the Naga.”

Daniel pulled out the scanner he’d received from Carter at the gate, checked the readings, and slipped it back into his pocket.

“Below us, just like Sam thought it would be,” he whispered to Jack. “The source of the energy signature is at the exact center of the field around the city.”

Jack nodded, taking the information in and storing it away. He watched Daniel’s mobile face and wondered what conversations were going on inside his head. He kept silent, however, because he was certain they were under observation by the wary Eeyuned.

They waited a long time, and Jack knew this was a statement of how insignificant the Eeyunadi leaders thought the visitors were. It might also be a test of patience, and Jack’s was wearing thin.

“Calliope, Clio, Euterpe…”

Jack tried to ignore Daniel’s voice beside him. He knew Harpo wouldn’t be speaking with an alien audience and Daniel wouldn’t be speaking for her, as a safety precaution. Neither of them would give her presence away, in case such things were taboo in that culture, so it had to be _only_ Daniel who was speaking.

“Terpsichore, Melpomene, Thalia, Erato…”

Turning his head, he saw that Daniel was looking at something and reading. Jack followed his gaze and realized there were inscriptions on each of the boulders, and Daniel was straining to see what they said.

“Polymnia and Urania. The Nine Muses, Jack! This is a garden of the Nine.” He smiled softly.

“So?” Jack glanced at him and turned eyes forward again.

  
”It’s important,” Daniel whispered. “This is further evidence that the Travelers knew about other Earth cultures and mythology aside from the Anasazi.  This is Roman.  I’m wondering now how many times they visited Earth, and how many cultures they saw and might have influenced.”

Just then, two Eeyunadi exited one of the near buildings and started toward them.

“Later, Daniel,” Jack rasped over his shoulder.

“You sure you don’t want me to be the one—“

“They’re _warriors_ , Daniel. Shhhh.”

One of the Eeyunadi was female and heavily pregnant. The other was huge and copper-colored, his fur streaked with metallic gold highlights, his naked face pale and pink, sprinkled with freckles. Golden jewelry winked all over him as he moved. His only garment was a short, ornately designed purple and gold skirt with black trim. Muscles bulged everywhere.

The creature was a colossus, every bit of nine feet tall. 

Megis announced them, bowing toward his leader. “Wise Seniuk, I bring you the strangers from Earth. One is a warrior; the other is a scholar, though they both dress as merchants. They wish to discuss an alliance between the city of Arcadia and their world.”

 He introduced them exactly as Jack had done half an hour earlier, verbatim.

Jack politely removed his sunglasses when the introductions were complete so the alien leader could clearly see his eyes.

Seniuk narrowed his gaze as he studied them, and then eyed Jack once more. Golden irises flicked up to Jack’s silver hair.

“You are old,” he said bluntly, obvious disapproval in his expression.

“Middle-aged,” Jack corrected politely, “and we believe that sometimes age and cunning can defeat youth and strength. We value our elders for their knowledge and experience.”

He felt Daniel’s eyes on him and could almost hear the conversation going on in his mind.

_\--I’ve never heard Jack talk so formally before. Didn’t know he was even capable of it.—  
_

_**He speaks in the language his audience understands.  Our beloved knows what is at stake here. He cannot afford to be flippant with this creature.**  
_

_\--Go, Jack!—_

Daniel smiled at him, then quickly schooled his features into a neutral expression and turned back to matters at hand.

“Show me,” Seniuk challenged.

“No,” Jack answered, his chin rising slightly in defiance.  This was a battle of wills, and as long as Jack stood firm, he’d be respected as an equal, as it was in warrior cultures where the strongest ruled.  “We came to talk; not to fight, not to challenge.  If you refuse to negotiate with us, you’ll lose what we have to offer Arcadia.  And if you threaten us, you’ll regret it.  We don’t make easy enemies.”

Seniuk considered.

Then he smiled and nodded.

“We will talk.”

He sat down on one of the boulders.

Jack relaxed slightly and went to sit on the one nearest the big red Wookie.

Daniel moved with him on unspoken command, taking up a post to one side of him, mirroring the position of the female flanking the Eeyuned leader. Daniel took his cue from Megis, copying his parade rest pose.

This was a chess game, Jack realized, and Daniel was _very_ good at chess. Jack was no slouch, either, but Daniel was an even more brilliant strategist with Harpo kibbutzing.

Still, by necessity, this had to be Jack’s negotiation, and he’d have to get through most of it on the strength of his own brains and instincts.

He started with trade, which interested the Eeyunadi, but they couldn’t see how to accomplish exporting anything of value to Earth, since things could be shipped into the city, but not out.

That opened the door to trading for information.

Seniuk agreed to whatever information could be had in the pueblo city on the shore, but when Jack asked about access to the island, his answer was a non-negotiable _NO_.

His request to meet the Naga was also met with a solid wall of resistance.

Sensing that it was unlikely he’d get any information from Seniuk regarding the field that held them all prisoner, he decided to tread carefully with that inquiry. 

“What do you know about the barrier around Arcadia?”

Seniuk cocked his copper head. “It was put into place by the elder Naga a hundred years ago, to keep the last of their kind within a larger prison. When the last Naga is gone, the unseen wall will come down.”

The Eeyuned chuckled, a wide grin revealing sharp, elongated canine teeth. ”The elders thought it a measure of mercy to free him from the prison without time, where they had kept him for many thousands of years for his crime, but since he is the last of his kind, I do not think it is a merciful end. He will grow old and die among aliens, alone in a crowded city, knowing he is the last.”

That announcement made Jack uneasy. Apparently Seniuk had a connoisseur’s appreciation for cruelty. He enjoyed it; relished the slow torture of his alien prisoner. That didn’t bode well for his rule of the people of Arcadia.

Jack glanced up at Daniel for his opinion on what they’d just heard.

“ ‘A prison without time’ sounds like a stasis chamber to me,” Daniel murmured to Jack, then adding with an air of distrust, “and if the force field is keyed into his life force…”

He didn’t finish the thought.

With a nod of understanding, Jack turned back to Seniuk. “What was the Naga’s crime?”

The Eeyuned shrugged his massive shoulders. “We do not know this; only that his very presence disturbed the Naga elders. He was an abomination to them.”

“Does the Naga ever leave the island?” asked Jack hopefully.

“Only under guard,” Seniuk admitted. “We were warned that he is not to be trusted. We have carried out our duty toward him, every task set to us by our Naga masters, including keeping watch on their city, and the city of their slaves.”

He gestured expansively toward the shore.

Jack didn’t have to look at Daniel to feel him bristle at that label.

Pointing toward the tower at the island’s center with one opposable thumb, Seniuk added, “Most of the Naga’s days are spent in meditation on his crimes. He does not disturb us, and we do not disturb him. He rarely leaves this place now.”

A brief twinge of sympathy for the guy touched Jack’s heart and was gone. “What’s his name?”

Seniuk looked up at the pregnant female, who shrugged. “We do not know. We call him _KeNaga._ Lord Naga, or _Sembu_ , The Last.”

Their total lack of concern for their prisoner rubbed Jack the wrong way.  Wanting nothing more than to get out of there, he stood up, pasting on a false smile.

“Let’s do this again soon,” he said pleasantly.  That gave Jack an edge in the negotiations, being the one to bring things to a close.

The alien creature pointed with one sharp-clawed finger at the P-90 cradled in Jack’s arms. “This is a weapon?” he asked.

Apparently, Seniuk wasn’t ready to call it a day yet.

Wariness shot up Jack’s spine, setting his senses on full alert. “Yes, it is.”

“How does it work?”

“That’ll be a discussion for another time, Seniuk,” Jack told him firmly. “We’ll talk again. You’ve given us a lot to think about today. Maybe you’ll come by our place and take a look at some of the goodies we brought for trade.”

“I will do this,” the Eeyuned agreed. “When will you take up your new positions in our city?”

Jack honestly hadn’t been keeping tabs on the time. He glanced at Daniel, who answered, “In three days.”

“Then I will come to your pueblo in two, and you may show me the treasures of your world.”

Without bidding them good-bye, Seniuk rose and stalked away, the nameless female taking up a position to prevent his being followed into the distant buildings.

Jack led the trio back to the boat, and Megis piloted them back to shore.

After mooring the craft, he walked with them back toward the blue pueblos.

“You are a good negotiator,” observed Megis quietly, a trace of admiration in his voice. “I would have thought you would choose your scholar for such a thing.”

“Usually Daniel does the talking,” Jack agreed, “but I thought you folks would relate better to another warrior than someone who can think circles around you. Daniel’s not blunt enough. Big Red let me know right off the bat that’s what he needed. Straight and to the point. That’s me, too.”

Daniel cleared his throat, and it was only after a beat that Jack realized his lover was objecting to Jack calling himself ‘straight.’

He grinned slightly, then wiped the smile off his face and turned his attention back to their guide. This one seemed different from the others; smarter somehow.

 Jack made a mental note to watch him very closely.

He also didn’t get the same predatory feel from this one that he did from all the others. When Megis looked at him, Jack saw genuine interest in those cerulean eyes. Curiosity touched with understanding. Every other Eeyunadi Jack had made eye contact with issued silent challenges, or narrowed their eyes in suspicion.

This one was way smarter than the average bear.

“How does your government operate?” asked Daniel, breaking ranks and moving up on Megis’ other side. “How are your leaders chosen?”

“The strongest warrior wins the highest seat,” Megis explained. “Seniuk has been the _Shehata Rishi_ for fifteen years. None who have challenged him have succeeded in displacing him.”

 He turned to Jack and shrugged. “As to how the city is run, laws were laid down generations past by the elder Naga. We do not deviate from this.”

He smiled, secrets twinkling in his too-blue eyes. “This way, even the simplest thinkers may rule.”

Jack grinned back, recognizing a joke at Seniuk’s expense when he heard one.

A block away from their apartments, Megis bowed and took his leave of them, turning right into an alley between the library and an artist’s studio.

Jack watched him disappear into the back of the library and wondered what Megis’ regular duties were.

He had noticed that most of the city’s cops either walked a certain few blocks of the city as their beat or stood at a specific post, watching the populace passing by.

He gave a nod of greeting to a man dressed in black as they passed by him; one of the city’s few human policemen.

The cop gave him a polite smile in return.

Megis, however, didn’t follow that same pattern. In fact, this was only the second time Jack had seen him in the week they’d been in Arcadia. Most of the other Eeyunadi he’d encountered a number of times during their explorations. Their population was small, in comparison to the humans inhabiting the city, and there were even fewer of the Maban.

“So what’d you think, Doctor Jackson?” Jack asked, turning his attention back to his companion as they strolled the last few paces to home.

“Well, since we haven’t found Doctor Epstein, we still don’t know if he needs rescuing or not, so there’s that. There are some definite trade possibilities just with the produce alone, but the city’s culture seems to be pretty stable, so I’d hate to turn it upside down for no reason.”

“Getting us out of here is a pretty good reason for messing with it, Daniel,” Jack pointed out.

“So we need to find out if the Eeyunadi can shut off the force field at will, and if they’ll voluntarily let us leave when we’re ready,” Daniel continued. “If they don’t know how, or if they refuse to let us go, then we’ll need to find a way to get onto that island without the Eeyunadi knowing and find a way to disable it ourselves.  There’s got to be a way down to the power source for that field, and if we can find it, Sam can figure out a way to shut it off. Or if our comm. units work down there, she might be able to walk me through it remotely.”

“I’d rather Carter did that in person, but only when we know we can get access to it,” Jack returned. “I’m not bringing her or T into this city until I’m at least reasonably sure we can get everyone back out.”

“I think we also need to have a look inside some of the Naga buildings for other information,” Daniel added. “Specifically, what happened to them? Where did they go? Why did they leave this place in Eeyunadi hands? Are they coming back? And what about _Sembu_ , the last one? Who is he, and what was his crime?”

Jack put out a hand, waving it toward Daniel to ask him to stop talking. “Good questions, but let’s see what we can find out here in Arcadia. You haven’t spent much time in the library yet. Maybe you can get some of your answers there.”

He glanced at his lover and saw Daniel’s expression soften with pleasure. “Yeah, I think I’ll head over there for a little while. No escort?” 

The decision had already been made before they left their temporary home, and Jack had just been waiting to give him the go-ahead. Jack felt pretty confident that Daniel would be safe in that peaceful city, especially with Harpo taking care of him.

“It’s just a couple blocks from our quarters, so you should be okay as long as nobody knows about you-know-who. But I’d feel better if you’d try to be home before dark.” 

With a nod of acknowledgement, Daniel peeled off in a smooth arc and headed at a brisk, eager walk for the library just up the street.

Jack was still considering strategies for getting on the island when he rounded the corner into the courtyard of their apartment. 

Ree, the young priest, or _quioc_ , whom they had met their first day in the city, was busy bouncing a soccer ball on one knee, hands raised for balance.

As soon as he heard Jack’s footsteps, he turned with a bright smile and caught the ball in mid-air, tucking it beneath one arm. This time he had no herd of children with him, as he often did when he came by in the evenings to coax Jack into a little street soccer. He had also traded in his usual robes for a long tunic and loose-fitting white pants, both trimmed in sky blue, to make it easier to maneuver.

“Hi, Jack!” he called happily. “Wanna play?”

Hands on hips, Jack cocked his head. “You _sure_ you’re not Epstein?” he asked for the umpteenth time. “Because you sound like you could be straight outta my old neighborhood.” 

“I’m sure,” Ree chuckled, “because Alex is right behind you.”  

Jack pivoted instantly.

Standing on the far side of the street was a tall man with dark hair and eyes, mid-forties, lean but solidly built. He was dressed in royal blue robes, and Hannelore stood at his side. Jack remembered having seen the man several times before, but he hadn’t spoken English, using the native language of the Anasazi, as Daniel had taken to calling them.

Epstein had apparently been covertly watching them, sizing them up. Jack didn’t blame him for being cautious. Epstein came toward them with Hannelore a step behind.

“Looks like Harpo won the pot,” Jack called into his comm. unit. “Meeting Doctor Epstein now.”

He grinned, then sobered as he prepared to meet the man who had brought them there; the man he had inadvertently marooned on an alien world.

He listened to the acknowledgments through the radio.

Jack stuck out his hand.

“Glad to meet you, Doctor Epstein,” he said warmly. “Sorry it couldn’t have been sooner, or under better circumstances. We didn’t know you were here, or we’d have come for you right then, I swear to God.”

Alex’s grip was strong and firm. “Thank you, Colonel. I also apologize for waiting so long to meet you. I just wanted to make sure you weren’t here to kill me, you know?”

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am that you got stuck here,” Jack reiterated. “I was actually the one responsible for breaking up the criminal operation that brought you here, so I’m kinda the reason you were marooned. We don’t leave our people behind, Doctor. Just so you know that.”

With a chuckle, Epstein crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, then, you’re probably also the reason I’m still alive, so I also owe you my thanks,” he returned easily. “I was pretty sure the people who brought me to this place fully intended to kill me when they were done with me.”

Jack nodded. “They probably would have,” he agreed. “They had a lot at stake and didn’t care who they trampled on, if someone got in their way. A lot of people died because of the things they did.”

Epstein cocked his head, studying Jack. “You seem to take all that pretty personally, sir.”

“Just Jack,” he returned pleasantly.  “And yeah, I do.  Nobody even told us you were out here. They pretty much erased your whole existence back on Earth. We didn’t even know you were here, till we arrived to check out the observatory and found your journal there.”

“Took me a while to figure out I wasn’t _on_ Earth,” Alex admitted with a wry grin, “till I got inside the city. So how’d I get here? And where, exactly, IS here?  And how in hell did I get to wherever this is?”

This sort of explanation wasn’t Jack’s thing.

“You’re on a planet way out in the galaxy somewhere, and you got here through a little thing we call a  Stargate. Actually, it’s a great big, noisy ring. Makes wormholes from one planet to another. Flushes sideways.”

“Huh?” The linguist’s dark eyebrows scrunched together.

“I’ll walk you out to the city gate tomorrow, if you want, and my second in command can explain it to you in mind-numbing detail,” Jack offered. “Major Carter’s an astrophysicist. You’ll have to see the Stargate working to really get that ‘flushing’ part.”

Alex shook his head, smiling. “You’re quite a character, Colonel. And I’ll save the explanations for later, thanks.”

Meanwhile, Jack could hear Ree in the back of the courtyard, bouncing the soccer ball and waiting to play.

Eventually, Ree kicked the ball into Jack’s shins, and he kicked it back. Alex stole the ball from him, and the four of them played a rousing game of courtyard keep-away, with Ree and Jack on one team, Alex and Hannelore on the other.

Jack tried not to look too smug when his team won, but nobody seemed to really care anyway.

After a couple of hours, night began falling and the courtyard lit up automatically. 

Ree lifted the ball on the toe of his soft leather boot, tossing it easily to Alex. 

Jack led the way into his quarters, doing a quick check to ensure that everything was just as he’d left it before he offered the group something to drink. 

He kept an eye on the door for Daniel and tried not to look worried, certain that his partner had just gotten absorbed in research. 

A few minutes later, Daniel appeared in the doorway, his face flushed.  He was slightly breathless from hurrying all the way home, obviously aware that he was late.  He smiled self-consciously at their visitors as Jack did the introductions, this time much less formally. 

Ree, Epstein, and Hannelore took seats on the floor cushions.  Jack and Daniel played hosts and got everyone clay cups of water or _ina_ , a local concoction that looked like egg nog, tasted like creamed coffee (which had pleased Daniel immensely) and had a kick like good Irish whisky (which had pleased Jack immensely). 

 Jack wanted to keep a clear head, so he joined Ree drinking  water; the other three requested _ina_.

O’Neill eyed Epstein.  “Is she old enough for that?”  He nodded toward Hannelore.

Alex put his arm around her shoulders and smiled hugely.  “She’s older than she looks, Colonel,” he assured his host.  “She’s twenty-six and just weaned our second child a few months ago.”

Daniel beamed.  “Hey, congratulations!  Maybe this wasn’t such a disaster for you after all.”

Gazing at his wife with love in his eyes, Alex nodded in agreement.  “This is my home now.  I really don’t want to go back to Earth.” 

He turned to meet Jack’s steady gaze.  “Not unless I can take my family with me, and then probably just for a visit.  This is a nice place to settle down.”

“I’m sure that can be arranged,” Jack said, a sense of relief filling him at knowing Epstein’s fate had been a pleasant one.

“Anybody hungry?” 

Jack opened the pantry curtain and reached inside for some steakberries.

Something skittered across his hand, and instinctively he snatched it back.

“What the…?  There’s something crawling around in there!”  He bent down to take a look and saw the creature trying to hide among the fruit.  It was a couple inches long, had an iridescent shell-looking thing on its back with gray fur sprouting underneath.  He thought he saw six legs and more than two eyes on its evil-looking little head.

It skittered out into the open, and Daniel flinched at the sight of it.  “What _is_ that thing?”

“Uh-oh, looks like the rat-roaches have found out somebody’s living here now,” mused Alex, flashing a knowing grin.  “You’re gonna need some pest control, because once you have ‘em, you’ll never get rid of ‘em till you move to a new place that’s been empty a while.  Just like cockroaches back home.”

“Okay.  Call the bug guy for me, wouldja?”

“Yeah, like, NOW!” Daniel agreed, eyeing the pantry warily.

Ree chuckled.  “There is no ‘bug guy,’ Jack,” he explained.  “People aren’t quick enough to catch the _sh’tal_.  I’ll bring you a _tahg_ tomorrow.  All you’ll need to do is give it space to do its job. They don’t eat our food; only the _sh’tal_.”

“A dog?” asked Jack uncertainly, his brows scrunching together. _  
_

_“Tahg,”_ Epstein repeated, and spelled the word for them.  “Think tame otter, only with blue, green or gray fur.  They’re fun to play with, and affectionate, too.  And they’ll keep your home pest-free, guaranteed.  Every home has to have at least one, because those damned rat-roaches are everywhere.”

Jack grinned.  They sounded like appealing little animals, but he doubted they’d compare favorably to dogs.  “I wasn’t exactly planning on staying, Doc.”

“Huh.  Well, good luck getting out,” he shot back wryly.  “People have been trying it for thousands of years.  Some have even dug tunnels, hoping to go underneath the barrier, but—“

“It’s a sphere,” Ree cut in.  “Even through the layers of earth below.  We’re completely encapsulated here.”

Jack turned to Alex and his wife.  “But we know where the controls to that field are.  The hard part will be getting to them.”

Alex looked a little excited.  “You do?  Where?  I’ve looked all over every _inch_ of the city for the last four and a half years, and never—“

“Below the island,” announced Ree a little guiltily.  “I never knew you wanted that information, Alex.  Not many know or care, but I have a friend who works in the library.  He knows much about the Naga, and the time before _Sembu_.”

Jack glanced at Daniel.  “I’m thinkin’ you and this guy need to meet.”

“He’s called Vialis,” Ree told him, “but he’s not there every day.  I’ll ask him to come by and visit you, yes?”

“That would be great, Ree,” Jack told the priest with a smile.  “I’m sure Daniel and Vitalis will have a lot to talk about.”

Ree rose from his cushion, finished off his water and patted Jack on the shoulder.  “It was a good game, dude.  See you tomorrow for another round.” 

A moment later, he was gone.

“He called me ‘dude,’ “ mused Jack.  “Boy, he really picked up on the slang, didn’t he?”

Alex nodded.  “Yeah.  He’s got a real gift for languages.  Smart guy.  Big heart.  Anytime anybody needs anything, you can generally find Ree there, lending a hand.”

Hannelore put her hand on Alex’s thigh, then removed it in a silent signal.  The two of them rose together. 

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Colonel, Daniel, but we really need to be getting home to the kids.  We’re just up the street in Blue Town, if you want to come by.  Our house is right next door to a painter’s gallery.  It’s the royal blue one with white vines around the door.” 

He grinned.  “I wanted a Dead logo over the door, but Hannelore said it had too many negative connotations for her people.  It would be like putting a curse on the house.” 

He shrugged.  “So we have white vines instead.  Go figure.”

“Nice to meetcha, folks,” Jack called. 

He and Daniel shook both their hands before they left, and then they started clearing away the cups, giving a wide berth to the pantry. 

“Find anything fun or useful in the library?”

Daniel helped him with the dishes, drying as Jack washed.  “Just kind of getting the lay of the land so far.  I need to learn their Dewey Decimal System.”

“Doc Epstein said this is a pretty nice place to live, and I agree,” said Jack conversationally. “Seems okay.  People are friendly.  Food’s good.  No hockey, though.  I s’pose I could teach ‘em how to play.  That is, if I had skates.  And ice.  And a puck.”

With a nod, Daniel added, “Not a lot of crime, either, from what I’ve found so far, and what does happen is usually minor stuff, like petty theft from the marketplace.  When the thieves are caught, they’re usually assigned some manual labor for the merchant they stole from, to pay back whatever they took.  That’s mostly kids with a wild streak.  Other than that, there doesn’t seem to be any violent crime.  Sounds kind of storybook perfect, to me.”

“No place is _that_ perfect, Daniel,” Jack reminded him, handing him another freshly rinsed cup to dry off and put away.  “What about the Eeyores?  I don’t get a very good feeling from them.  Most of ‘em, anyway.  That Megis guy’s all right, I guess.”

Daniel nodded.  “I got that feeling, too, that he’s different from the others.  The people I’ve talked to haven’t said much about them, except that we should stay out of their way, and if they ever tell us to do something, we’re to do it.  No questions asked.”

“Sounds like they have absolute power here,” Jack said quietly, looking at his teammate meaningfully.

Daniel’s expression was just as serious when he dried the last cup and put it away.  “Absolutely,” he returned, the rest of the cliché hanging unspoken in the air between them.

Jack started to move away, heading for the front door.

“Meret and I have been thinking about something else,” Daniel blurted.

Jack turned toward him and waited.

Daniel looked distinctly uncomfortable; worried, even.  “The resources in this area are finite.  They can’t go out and bring in fresh soil, and they’ve done wonders with fertilizing the fields, improving their crops scientifically.  Their waste management is so incredible, it’s absolutely to die for, a technology we definitely need to take back to Earth, but…”

“Go on,” Jack urged him.  “I’m sure there’s a point in there somewhere.”

Pushing away from the kitchen counter, Daniel took a step toward the older man, his hands coming up to emphasize his frustration. 

“It’s just that… population control is an issue here.  I asked the librarian about it, and he said that everyone approaching sexual maturity goes through some process that temporarily sterilizes them until they reach adulthood and are authorized to bear children.  Every couple is limited to two live-born offspring, basically replacements for themselves, but it doesn’t add up.  Meret calculated the number of houses and formulated an approximate population from that, but we’ve seen families with four and five kids—“

“Maybe some of them have taken in orphans,” Jack suggested.

“Maybe,” Daniel agreed, the unease increasing in his expression, “but we don’t think so.  We think there are _way_ more people here than this enclosed area can comfortably support.  And there are no prisons.  Despite what the librarian said about the crime rate, a population this size would invariably have some kind of violent criminal personalities.  What do they do with those people, and how do they make resources stretch, when they’re bound to be taxed by excessive population?”

“What did he say?”

“We didn’t get that deeply into the subject,” Daniel admitted, worry in his eyes.  “He didn’t seem to want to talk about it.”

“So maybe paradise isn’t so perfect after all,” Jack said softly.  Warning bells were going off inside him, distant and barely heard at the moment, but he knew this was significant.  “We’ll keep our eyes and ears open and see what we can find out.  Maybe this Vitalis character can help us with that.”

“Vialis,” Daniel corrected automatically.  “And yes.  Maybe Ree’s reference can help open up a little trust, so I can get Vialis to talk.”

Jack opened the door and gestured Daniel out into the courtyard, closing it behind them.  Night had fallen, and it was chilly now.  Jack was grateful for the extra layers of clothing his uniform gave him, as opposed to the gray striped robe he usually wore.  He wanted to put his arm around Daniel’s waist or shoulders, maybe even hold his hand, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that in public.  Not yet, anyway.

“We could be here a very long time,” Daniel murmured softly, apparently reading his thoughts.

Jack nodded.  “I know.  I’m just not comfortable with being close anywhere but home.” 

He glanced around at the people on the street and noticed couples of all gender pairings strolling hand in hand, arm in arm, exchanging kisses and hugs. 

Jack had also noted that the _Senae_ , the city’s sacred prostitutes, serviced both sexes equally.  Orientation didn’t seem to be a problem here.  If they _had_ to stay there, he and Daniel might enjoy a measure of freedom and acceptance that they couldn’t have on Earth.

But they had a job to do, regardless of consequences, and he intended to do it. 

The idea of settling down with Daniel in Arcadia had definite attraction.  It didn’t really change anything, though. 

“I dunno, Danny,” he returned finally.  “I don’t wanna get too comfortable here. Something’s not right about this place.  I can feel it; I just can’t see it.  Not yet.  So we’ll keep looking.”

“Okay,” Daniel agreed quietly.

They made their way through the colorful glow of softly lit blue houses and shops, scouting for the home with white vines around the doorway.  As they strolled, they memorized locations, watched the townsfolk, and remained on guard.  They also looked for a nice place to have dinner out, until their bug problem was resolved.

* * *

 _Develop interest in life as you see it; in people, things, literature, music -- the world is so rich, simply_ throbbing _with rich treasures, beautiful souls and interesting people._

_Forget yourself._

**Henry Miller,**

1891-1980, American Author

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Daniel could not stop blushing. He looked down at himself, at the ridiculous tie-dyed tunic and leggings he wore.

The garments were well made, finely stitched with ornate designs in silver and gold along the cuffs, collar and hem of the tunic and up the sides of the leggings, which fit his buttocks and legs closely all the way down to the ankles.  Soft brown suede boots covered his feet, reaching halfway up his calves. 

Aside from putting on his old BDUs, this was his new wardrobe; no clothier in the city would sell him anything _but_ this psychedelic nightmare. 

It was the badge of his station, marking him as a man of great potential, capable of anything in academia.

Face flaming, he stepped out from behind the curtain in his bedroom to show Jack his new duds and their accompanying frown. 

“I look like a clown,” he moped.

“Alex said it’s a great honor,” Jack reminded him, looking him up and down. 

He was polite enough not to laugh, but the amusement glimmering in his brown eyes was unmistakable.

Daniel glared at him from over the tops of his glasses. 

“I’m dressed like a _child_ ,” he groused, “which I’m obviously not.”

All of them had seen this same garb on the kids who ran through the streets and streamed into and out of classrooms where they learned reading, writing, Arcadian history, math and science. Daniel’s occupation scan had verified that he was multi-talented in a number of areas, and he had been chosen to train as an instructor.  He would learn the Anasazi language and offer his expertise on a variety of subjects to older youths and young adults.

“I dunno, Teach,” teased Jack with a smirk.  “It kinda does something for ya. Maybe it’s the tight pants. Really shows off your ass…sets.”

“Yeah, well, yours are hanging out, too.”  His gaze moved hungrily up and down Jack’s new outfit. His black tunic was sleeveless and high collared, beautifully showing off his tanned, muscular arms.  Tall black boots with lots of silver buckles went up to mid-thigh, and his hips were covered by a short black skirt with a thin green stripe on the left side symbolizing an aptitude for manual trades, with a wide blue stripe on the right for academic prowess.  The skirt barely covered his package and ass, and he wore a pair of little black shorts underneath it to keep everything tidy and out of sight.

“At least _you’re_ not wearing a mini-skirt,” Jack tossed back with a grin.  “This thing’s a little drafty.”

While Daniel very much enjoyed the view, he wasn’t too keen about Jack going out there half-dressed to work as a cop.  He’d been assigned to the marketplace and decided to take his zat and his knife with him, leaving the P-90 at home, safely locked away in a case the SGC had provided for it.  

Today they would be starting their individual training programs, each assigned a specific teacher to help them learn the ropes in their new jobs.  They were settling into a new rhythm, a new life, temporarily laying their service to the SGC aside. 

As long as they were imprisoned in the city, they had to earn their keep.

Being a cop would suit Jack just fine.  And with Megis to show him the ropes and teach him the local lingo, Daniel had no doubt Jack would adapt in no time.  He might even have fun with it.

Daniel knew he’d eventually come to terms with his new job, too, but he didn’t think he’d ever learn to like the limited selection of clothing he’d have to wear.  Maybe he’d become accustomed to it in time. 

He could get used to a lot of things, but what really chafed at him was Jack’s no-sex-in-the-field rule.  If Jack waived that nonsense, Daniel was sure he could ignore his wardrobe and learn to be truly happy there.

Meanwhile, he was tired of sleeping in separate beds, not touching each other, not kissing.  Still, he wouldn’t complain about it.  They hadn’t been there that long, anyway. 

It just felt like half a lifetime.  

They shared breakfast and stepped out into the courtyard to see each other off. 

Jack met Megis outside, and Daniel waved goodbye to them, heading for the nearby school. 

Once there, he introduced himself to Thule, his instructor in the Anasazi language, and sat down to take his place in class.

* * *

_Three passions, simple but overwhelmingly strong, have governed my life;_

_the longing for love, the search for knowledge, and unbearable pity for the suffering of mankind._

**Bertrand Russell,**

1872-1970, British Philosopher, Mathematician, Essayist

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

There were only a handful of actual books in the Arcadian library, printed on sheets of some sort of textile that looked very much like paper, but were smoother, more durable and just as lightweight. Those were very old volumes that Daniel was not allowed to handle, but which the chief librarian showed him and turned pages for him, using a small device to prevent contamination with skin oils and dirt.

The language in which those tomes were written was that of the Naga, which Daniel was learning, albeit haltingly. 

Meret picked up the broad strokes of new languages easily enough, but harder for her were the idiosyncrasies, much like using contractions in English.  Daniel excelled at that, so between them they were an even quicker study than either would have been alone. 

After a few days of study, he moved on to the more modern items in the history section. Most of the books were embedded into crystals, organized by subject matter, and labeled in several of the various languages spoken in the city, but Daniel wasn’t up to speed with any of them yet. He browsed through the historical sections, skimming each volume, getting a general overview from the pictorial and holographic recordings embedded into the specially-made crystals.

After two weeks of searching, he finally discovered the most recent histories of the Naga.

These, too, were recorded in the Naga’s difficult language so, frustratingly, there was still a lot he didn’t understand. 

He sat at one of the big research tables in the back of the fifth floor of the building, the reader pushed to the center of the table, his chin resting on his fists stacked on the smoothly polished wooden surface, just staring at the images of the striking crimson people, with their shimmering gold and silver hair and jet black eyes. 

He listened to Meret’s internal dialogue as she recounted snatches of memories regarding her lost love. 

Thoth had never revealed to her anything regarding his people, and she was both mournful and fascinated by what they were discovering about the Naga.

_**They were an elegant race, were they not?**  
_

_\--Beautiful, yes.  Brilliant.  So hungry for knowledge.  They achieved so much, and then just disappeared.  I can’t understand that.  They wouldn’t have wanted all the knowledge they’d acquired to just vanish.  They’d have kept it somewhere, like the Ancients’ Place of Our Legacy.—  
_

_**The answer is here somewhere, Daniel.  We will find it together.**_

“Doctor Jackson?”

He straightened and turned around to see who was addressing him, meeting the warm brown eyes of an elderly gentleman dressed in elaborate robes in shades of blue. His lined face crinkled into a smile, and long white hair fell to his shoulders beneath a blue and white turban. The old man walked slightly stoop-shouldered, but with a brisk gait.

Daniel stood up, recognizing an air of importance in the man’s bearing.

He held out his hand in greeting. 

“Yes, I’m Daniel.  Doctor Daniel Jackson.  And you are?”

“Vialis,” he answered warmly.  “My young friend, Ree, has told me you are interested in the history of the peoples of Arcadia.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” Daniel responded, remembering.  “I was beginning to think you were a myth.” 

He grinned, hoping the old fellow would get the joke. 

Vialis was also the name of the Roman god of roads.

The man chuckled.  “It is true, I am not often seen, for I prefer the quiet of my home to the bustle of the city.  I doubt very much I have been elevated to the status of legend.” 

He peered around Daniel at the material in the reader, now scrolling across the slightly curved surface of the device.

“You are interested in the Naga.  What is it you wish to know?  Perhaps I can help you locate the proper materials.”

“Yes, please.” Daniel stepped aside and gestured at the reader screen.  “I’m having a little trouble – okay, a _lot_ of trouble – with the Naga’s recorded histories.  The illustrations help me see what happened, but I can’t translate well enough to figure out the details.  I’d love to know anything you can tell me about them, especially things like what happened to them, why they disappeared, and _Sembu’s_ crime, why he was imprisoned by his people.” 

He smiled hopefully, aware that he was a little overenthusiastic and needed to calm down. 

“I want to know _everything_ about them, really. Why they built this city, the extent of their civilization, why they brought the Maban, the Anasazi and the Eeyunadi here. Everything.”

Vialis grinned, his lined face crinkling into deep wrinkles.  “You are passionate about learning, Daniel, but since you do not have a lifetime to seek the answers to all this, I will show you the most important things.” 

He sobered.  “As to the references to _Sembu_ , the Naga themselves erased all records of him, save for his sentencing and imprisonment in the place without time.  We have recordings of his awakening a few hundred years ago, but nothing about him since.”

“Does the recording of his sentencing give his name?” asked Daniel.  “I’d at least like to know that.”

“Let us find out, my young friend,” suggested Vialis.  He went to the catalogue device, entered a search parameter in the language of the Naga, and waited for the crystal to be delivered from its automated storage place. 

When it arrived, he and Daniel sat down together, and Vialis translated while Daniel watched and asked questions.

The old man proved to be astoundingly knowledgeable about his city’s history, and Daniel sat in rapt attention, listening to his lectures, asking questions, and learning about Arcadian culture from an expert. 

Vialis told the tale of the Naga in a voice that celebrated their accomplishments, faded to a whisper as he related the tragic extinction of the species, and thickened with emotion as he translated the sentencing for his mesmerized audience.

Daniel learned that the Naga’s passion for learning had been their ultimate undoing, as more and more of them had traveled off world through the Stargate, returning in fewer numbers each year to add to the stores of Naga knowledge. 

Finally, too few had been left on the homeworld to continue the species, and the exodus ceased.  The remaining Naga had all congregated in the city of Arcadia, desperately trying to save themselves from their accidental extinction, but it had been too late. 

They had met their fate bravely, setting up the rules for the society they had created, providing for the races they would be leaving behind, and when final preparations had been made, the Naga elders had turned over control of the city to the Eeyunadi as administrators and left the planet as a group, in a final journey toward their inevitable end.

The Eeyunadi had then carried out the Nagas’ instruction to turn on the force field around the city and release the last Naga from his stasis prison. 

No information was given on his crime, leaving Daniel to wonder and theorize with Meret in his mind. 

Through Vialis’ patient instruction, however, Daniel learned that the Eeyunadi did have control of the force field and would keep it in place as long as _Sembu_ was alive.  That was _something_ , at least.

They watched what video was available, but the images were poor quality, suffering from degradation caused by the erasure of the rest of _Sembu’s_ records.  Vialis told him that no name was mentioned because that was part of his punishment – to be completely stripped of any individual identity; only to be identified by his lost race.

Daniel left the library late that night, pleased with his new acquaintance and eager to learn more, but sad for the tragedy that had befallen _Sembu_. 

His crime, whatever it was, must have been terrible indeed. 

Daniel couldn’t imagine living the same fate -- being the last of his species in the galaxy, denied his own name, simply to be called “human” as a reminder of what he had lost forever.

Some of this information he would share with Jack. Some of it he would keep to himself, tucked away where only he and his silent partner would know of it, because Daniel felt that no one deserved that kind of fate. He found himself wanting to know more, and felt certain that, with careful cultivation of friendship between himself and Vialis, the old man might one day be coaxed into sharing what else he knew about the last Naga. 

The emotion in the old man’s voice and face had told Daniel that this story meant something personal to Vialis.  He knew more than he was willing to tell a virtual stranger, but in time, he might share everything with a friend.

Daniel had a feeling he’d be there long enough to make a lot of friends, because he and Jack weren’t going anywhere; maybe not for the rest of their lives. 

He thought it was time they talked about that.

When Daniel got home, Jack was wrestling their pet _tahg_ into the living room pillows; the critter pounced on him with abandon, shrieking a high-pitched squeal of joy.  Jack fell backward against the cushions and let George lick his face all over, repeating, “Who’s a good boy?” over and over as he petted the beast. 

Daniel couldn’t help smiling at them.  Jack was an animal guy; no doubt.  He was more at home romping with George than socializing with most humans, and Daniel loved watching him like that.

“Got any kisses left over for me?” Daniel teased, closing the front door behind him.

Collapsing into a heap on the cushions, Jack opened his eyes and moved George off him, letting him know with a fond pat that he was done playing.  The _tahg_ seemed content to dig into the pile of pillows for a nap, leaving the two men alone. 

“I got plenty,” Jack answered wearily, “which you can collect when we get home.”

With a sigh, Daniel strolled over and sat down beside him.  He embraced his knees, resting his chin on his forearms. 

“We’ve been here for three weeks, Jack, and we’re no closer to finding our way to the controls for the force-field.  We can’t get an audience with the Naga, so it’s looking like we’re pretty well stuck here.  I think we need to talk about the field rules.”

“They’re still necessary,” Jack insisted, his gaze sliding away.  He checked out a hangnail he suddenly found very interesting.  “There’s a lot we don’t know about these people, Daniel.  We’ve met Alex and know he’s okay, so I’m good with that, but there’s got to be a way to get on that island and meet the head honcho.  Until we do that—“

“And _how long_ do we wait before we admit that’s not going to happen?” Daniel demanded quietly. 

He missed Jack; he wanted to touch him, to kiss him.  He turned and propped himself up across Jack’s body, one hand on either side of his shoulders.  Their faces were close.

He could feel Jack’s breath quicken, saw his pupils dilate with desire and could sense his heartbeat speeding up.  He leaned down and kissed Jack, groaning a little at the bliss that sweet touch brought him.

Jack sat up, moving away from him. 

“Daniel, I can’t.  We’re on duty here.” 

He hung his head, shame darkening his face slightly.  “If you push me, I won’t be able to say no.  I know you know that, so I’m asking you; please _don’t_.  I can’t resist you, and I feel like--”

 He covered his face with his hands for a moment, then stood up, glancing guiltily over his shoulder at Daniel’s feet, unable to make eye contact. 

“I’m not ready to admit this is permanent, Daniel.  I’ve gotta have some hope that we’ll eventually go home.  Part of that is playing the role, being the Colonel. Don’t you _get_ that?”

Daniel swallowed his heart down.  He’d never seen Jack like this, so vulnerable and anxious.  He’d been looking at it all wrong, but Jack’s confession helped him understand what was going on inside his lover. 

If that were what Jack needed, to hang onto hope a little longer, then Daniel would play along.  He’d do anything for Jack.

He rose and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder, nothing more intimate than that. 

“I didn’t, but I do now,” he murmured.  “Let me know when you’re ready.  I can wait till then.” 

He stroked his fingertips through Jack’s hair, then pulled away, heading for the kitchen to find a snack before bed. 

He’d wait as long as it took, because Jack was worth it.

A moment later he heard Jack’s bare feet padding off to his bedroom, and as Daniel headed for his own separate bed shortly afterward, Jack’s voice filtered through the darkness in a soft, sweet good-night.

* * *

_Love works a different way in different minds,_

_the fool it enlightens and the wise it blinds._

**John Dryden,**

1631-1700, British Poet, Dramatist, Critic

* * *

**One Month Later**

In the dwindling evening light, Jack and Ree played their usual after-dinner game of soccer, which turned into a familiar scuffling match, ending with Jack bumping Ree against the wall of the new house he and Daniel had just bought. The spacious indigo-colored pueblo was situated in the neighborhood bordering the black and blue sections, and had been purchased with savings they’d accumulated from their jobs as well as the trade goods they’d brought into the city from Earth.

A dark blue adobe wall surrounded the property on three sides, cutting it off from the neighbors and giving it an air of privacy. A small, grassy front yard distanced the house from the street, and in the back was a small deck and a nicely landscaped garden filled with flowers, a few fruit trees, and a patch where kitchen herbs grew. 

Daniel had fallen in love with the garden, as had Jack with the deck, which he used for stargazing and sunbathing.

It was a nice house, but Jack hadn’t spent much time in it; being at home with Daniel was too much temptation.  Sometimes the sexual tension was so thick between them, he could’ve cut it with a knife.  Just last week, they’d simultaneously arrived home from work one afternoon and, after accidentally brushing against each other, they had indulged in a frenzy of kissing and frottage that had only ended when Daniel came inside his psychedelic clothing.  Breathlessly grasping for some kind of control, Jack had almost broken then, almost let Daniel go down on him, but reason snatched him back at the last moment and he’d jerked away, leaving the house practically at a dead run, in a vain attempt to work off the need for his lover.

Lately it was getting harder to justify the field rules.  He and Daniel were living together.  This society had no prohibitions against same-sex relationships; they could be a couple here and live openly as lovers, if they chose.

Only if they did that, and one day the barrier around the city came down, these people would know the truth about them.  When others from the SGC came into the city, they would discover the truth of their relationship, and Jack and Daniel could _never_ go home to their former lives.  Jack’s career would be ruined, and he might even face a court martial for conduct unbecoming an officer, fraternization, or worse, and he wouldn’t be the only one affected.  Daniel would be a target for homophobic jarheads or flyboys who didn’t care how important he was to the program. 

 Jack couldn’t let that happen to either of them. 

He had to protect Daniel, even if that meant sacrificing pleasure and intimacy in the privacy of their off-world home.

As long as there was any hope of going back to Earth, Jack had to keep Daniel at arm’s length, for both their sakes.  So he’d begun to spend most of his off duty hours with Ree, cruising the lake, fishing, playing sports, or hanging with the neighborhood kids.

Today, both men were breathless from running, right up in each other’s faces against the side wall where Jack had pinned the _quioc_ in the back yard, illuminated only by the amber flicker of torches at the street and the blue foundation lights near their feet, coming on as the last of the daylight faded. 

Ree’s smile was sexy, inviting.  His big hazel eyes twinkled with mischief and joy. “I’ve brought you presents, Jack,” he whispered seductively.

There was something so intimate about the way Ree spoke, Jack’s body responded, his groin tightening.  Quelling the attraction instantly, he pushed himself away, bending down to scoop up the almost-forgotten soccer ball from the grass. 

He felt guilty about thinking of Ree that way, and this wasn’t the first time it had happened. 

Jack would never act on it, of course, but the young priest _did_ turn him on.  He was kind, fun to play with, and he was also fucking _hot_.

He also knew Ree liked him a lot; maybe even more than that.  Jack hadn’t done anything to encourage Ree or give him any ideas – at least, he didn’t think he had – but he was aware of the attraction between them. 

It had surprised him at first, being sexually attracted to another man besides Daniel.  Jack still didn’t think of himself as gay, but with this revelation, he had to recognize the fact that he was probably bisexual, at least.  Women still looked good to him, but he wasn’t interested in anyone but Daniel.

 _And_ Ree.  Only that wasn’t going anywhere.

Jack put a little distance between them and began to twirl the ball between his hands. “Yeah? Presents?  Whatcha got?”

Ree pulled his long white tunic aside, reaching into the pockets of his loose-fitting pants.  From each pocket he withdrew two containers. They were about four inches high and two in diameter; one in black and one in red. The containers were covered with elegant scrollwork, beautifully wrought, and a little pressure on the tops made spray heads pop up.

“This one,” Ree jiggled the red container in his left hand, “is _tep_.  It is a coating for a man’s…” 

He shook his head.  “Alex hasn’t taught me the English word for this, Jack.” 

He pointed to Jack’s crotch, then hesitantly touched the red container to himself, stroking down the length of his own erection, outlined through the lightweight white tunic and trousers.  “ _Tep_ is used to cover this and catch the seed.  You spray it on, and it washes off with soap and water later.” 

Ree looked suddenly shy.  _Hopeful_.  He smiled.

Jack didn’t move away, just glanced down at Ree’s gesture, at the obvious evidence of his sexual interest.  Desire reared its head, slamming its heat into Jack’s groin.  Swallowing hard, working to fight it back down, he met Ree’s gaze and told him the words, hearing the low, husky tone of his own voice, wishing he’d been able to say it more lightly. 

“The clinical term is penis, but there are a lot of common and slang words for it.” 

His heart was pounding as he looked into those sparkling hazel eyes, pupils dilating with desire as he watched.  “Dick.  Cock.  Rod.  Tool.  Johnson.”

The _quioc_ nodded and licked his lips in a gesture that instantly reminded Jack of Daniel, and a shaft of guilt shot through him.  The momentary desire he’d felt faded quickly away.

Jack leaned back a little, but didn’t step away. 

He couldn’t seem to make his feet work.  He was mesmerized by those eyes, those sexy lips, damning himself because part of him _did_ want to fuck this gorgeous young man, to make him moan and arch with pleasure, to make him come. 

Jack hated himself for wanting that, and struggled to shut that inappropriate fantasy away.

“It’s used to coat your penis, then, to catch your seed, and also to preserve cleanliness,” Ree told him breathlessly. 

He held up the black container.  “This is _pesh_ , which reacts with the _tep_ to seal it, and also acts to ease your entry into your lover.” 

His smile widened, and his head tilted coquettishly.  “I could show you how they work, Jack.  I know you find me attractive, as I do you, and it has been a very, very long time for me.  I would like very much for us to be lovers.”

He leaned over to kiss Jack, aiming for his lips, but getting his cheek instead when Jack evaded him by turning his head.

When Ree pulled away, his gaze moved down to Jack’s chest, his expression filled with shame at the gentle rejection. 

He sighed and said, “I meant no offense.  Please, don’t be angry.  I must have misread you.”

“No, no,” Jack hurried to reassure him, “don’t apologize.  I’m not mad at you.” 

Jack wanted to kick his _own_ ass.  Ree _had_ gotten the message, all right, but not all of it, nor the true reason why he’d been turned down.

“You couldn’t have known...  I mean...  there was no way for you to know, but I already have a lover, Ree,” he murmured, leaning against the wall with his free hand, the ball tucked between his right arm and hip.  “You didn’t misread me.  I _am_ attracted to you, but that can’t go anywhere, because… I belong to Daniel.”

 “Oh.”  Ree’s eyes widened in understanding as surprise flitted across his face.  “Oh!” 

He shrank back against the wall, fidgeting as he looked for some way to escape this awkward situation. 

“I have no wish to intrude in your relationship.  I had no idea, Jack.  Please forgive my advances.” 

Jack smiled a little.  “I’m flattered by your interest in me, though.  I just wish…” 

His smile faded.  “I don’t want you to be hurt, Ree.  If I weren’t already taken, believe me, something would’ve already happened between us.”

Ree took a deep breath and let it out in resignation.  He straightened up and stepped to one side, moving away from Jack.  His smile was a little too bright; hazel eyes just a little too wide. 

“Then I hope you’ll accept these as my gifts to both of you, to welcome you to Arcadia as lovers.  Are you and Daniel married?”

Shaking his head, Jack dropped the ball and took the black and red containers. 

“Our culture isn’t as open and accepting as yours,” he explained.  “Not only are Daniel and I not allowed to marry, we also have to keep our relationship a secret.  I hope you’ll honor that confidence, Ree.  No one else here in Acadia knows about us, and I need to keep it that way.  I’m _trusti_ _ng_ you here.”

The _quioc’s_ expression sobered, then grew sad as he listened.  “I would never betray you, Jack.”

He glanced down at the ground, then shyly, up from beneath his long lashes. 

“Are we still friends?”

“Yeahsureyoubetcha,” Jack drawled with a grin.  He would have patted Ree’s shoulders, but both hands were full.  “See you tomorrow for another game?”

Ree was already edging away.  “Maybe not,” he said with a wistful smile.  “You should spend more time with Daniel.” 

He kicked the ball away, aiming it toward the street. 

“I’ll see you around.”

As Jack watched, he disappeared into the darkness.

Jack turned at the sound of his own back door slamming, his heart sinking as he realized Daniel had probably seen him in that intimate pose with Ree.  Maybe he’d even witnessed Ree touching his obvious hard-on with the _tep_ pot.  Explanations were necessary, but Jack was pretty sure nothing he could say right now would sit well with his frustrated, unhappy lover.

Jack sagged back against the wall, his chin on his chest as he lost himself in thought for a few moments.  Maybe it _was_ time to retire the field rules and finally admit he and Daniel were stuck there.  They needed to get back to their lives, if Daniel were still willing. 

Jack was sure he’d witnessed that scene with Ree, which couldn’t be misconstrued as anything other than the come-on it had been. 

Regardless, he’d need to wait a few days before making any inroads toward resolution of that issue, certain he’d have to court Daniel a little to get back into his good graces.

But that would only be _after_ the shit hit the fan.

He took a deep breath, tugged his skirt down a little for the zillionth time that day, and headed for the back door of their home to face the music.

Daniel stood in the middle of the living room, arms wrapped tightly around himself, head high, staring down his nose with an icy cold, aloof glare that left no doubt that he had, indeed, seen everything, and knew what it meant.

Without preamble, Jack walked into the room and set the two pots on the nearest flat surface. 

Jack squared off in front of him, hands on hips, ready to have it out with him.  “It’s not what you think.” 

“Oh?”  Furious, deeply hurt blue eyes gleamed coldly.  “And what exactly do I think, Jack?” Daniel spat. “That you wanted to fuck Ree through that wall you had him pushed up against? Why the hell would I think _that_ , pray tell?”

“He _did_ offer,” Jack admitted, his guts twisting up inside. 

He took a step towards Daniel, his body language and voice softening, hands lifting from his hips beseechingly.  “But I turned him down, Danny.  He didn’t know you and I are involved, so I told him.”

Anger shifted abruptly to startled confusion.  “You--” Daniel moved slightly, off balance by Jack’s surprising admission.  “You _told_ him we’re lovers?”

“Yes, of course I did.  And then he was embarrassed for hitting on me.  I don’t think he’ll be around much anymore.”

“Oh.”

Jack didn’t smile, though a momentarily speechless Daniel Jackson was a thing to be savored.

“I know it’s time we started acting like lovers again,” Jack added gravely.  “I mean, if you still—“

“Yes.  Just give me...”

“A little time?  I get that.”

“Yeah.” Daniel turned away, heading into the kitchen to begin his preparations for their evening meal, his motions quiet and measured, even though his hands were shaking. 

Jack picked up the pots Ree had given him and carried them into his bedroom, setting them in the nightstand. 

He changed out of his black police uniform, putting on a comfortable pair of black pajamas he often wore around the house.  He would give Daniel his space, and if he wanted, they could talk about Jack’s relationship with Ree.  There was likely much more to come on this issue, but they’d deal with it, however Daniel needed.

As far as Jack was concerned, it was done.  If he saw the priest again, they’d still be friends, but somehow, he felt fairly sure Ree would hardly do more than nod or wave in passing.

That made Jack a little sad, but it was for the best. 

Losing a new friendship was worth the price, if it meant keeping Daniel happy.

* * *

**Five Days Later**

Daniel returned home from a class in Anasazi diction and found Jack waiting for him in the darkened living room, pacing the floor, one hand rubbing at the back of his neck.  As Daniel put on the lights, Jack’s expression as he turned toward Daniel — face anguished, mouth drawn into a grimace of pain — almost stopped Daniel’s heart.

“I can’t do this anymore!” Jack blurted. 

Both hands flew out, clenched into fists.  One uncurled and swept up to worry at his nape, the other dropped to his side.  His shoulders were tense, and he started pacing again.  He was looking at the floor, eyes glassy, not seeing anything.

Daniel’s heart fell into his sandals.

_\--Oh, God. He’s saying we’re over! –  
_

_**I am certain he does not mean that, Daniel. Be patient. Listen. Let him speak.**_

“What happened, Jack?”  Daniel waited for him to explain, too terrified to move.

“I need you,” Jack whispered in anguish.  “It’s obvious we’re not gettin’ out of here anytime soon, and I can’t wait any longer.”

He stopped pacing, staring sightlessly at the floor, his hand still on the back of his neck.  “You were right, just like you always are.  When am I going to learn to listen to you, Daniel?”

Daniel swallowed hard, hope rising up in him, surrounded by a flutter of uncertainty and fear.  “Say what you mean, Jack, ‘cause I’m not sure what you’re telling me here.”

“I _want_ you,” Jack told him firmly, his voice strained, finally lifting his head to make eye contact.  “I _love_ you.  But if you don’t want me anymore, I need for you to tell me so right _now_.”

Daniel saw the glimmer of fear in his eyes, felt the tension in him, heard the emotion in his tight voice.

_**Tell him, beloved.**_

Daniel wanted to, but the lump in his throat was so huge he could hardly breathe, much less speak.  He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but not even a squeak came out.

“I miss you,” Jack continued forlornly, “but right now, I’m not sure you still want me. We’ve barely spoken in days.  I’ve waited for you to come to me, to show me some sign you were ready to talk, and now I’m scared it’s too late.  I need to know how we stand.”

The image of Jack and Ree against the wall flashed through Daniel’s mind, followed by words born of the hurt he’d nursed for almost a week.  They slipped out before Daniel could bite them back.  “You want an answer now, so you can hook up with Ree, in case you and I are over?” he blurted in a rush of despair, then gasped in horror at what he’d just said. 

He clapped both hands over his mouth, then apologized instantly.  “I’m sorry, Jack.  I didn’t mean that.” 

There was a long, shuddering, agonized sigh from across the room. 

Slowly, deliberately, Jack moved toward him, his eyes bleak, head bowed in shame and defeat. 

“I know I screwed up, Daniel, but believe me, nothing happened. Nothing _would_ have happened, I swear to you.  And even if you say you don’t want me, I’m _still_ not gonna run off to jump Ree’s bones.  If you tell me we’re over, I’m gonna talk to you and follow you around like a lovesick puppy and bring you candy and flowers and whatever the hell else it takes, till you change your mind.  I’ll want to hear it from Harpo, too, ‘cause you don’t get the _only_ vote anymore.  The two of you have to agree, and I’ll be around until you do, ‘cause I fuckin’ _love_ you.  _Both_ of you.”

Jack’s hands twitched at his sides, as if he wanted to reach out and touch Daniel but wasn’t sure how welcome that would be. He was trembling, his face revealing the depth of his anguish and need, more wrecked than Daniel had ever seen him.

Daniel swallowed the boulder choking in his throat. Knowing how much he’d hurt Jack with his accusation, he took a step toward him, aching to apologize, but for some reason, he just couldn’t.

He had no idea what to say.

“Jack.”

His heart was a ragged, writhing, bleeding pain in his chest.

“We’re forever,” Jack declared in a soft voice, “all three of us.” 

He lifted his chin and stared down his nose with a note of pride. “Or at least, for the rest of _my_ life.  I don’t suppose we’ve ever talked about it, but I didn’t enter into this relationship lightly.  I knew what it could cost me, but you’re worth it, Daniel Jackson; whatever it takes, every minute of every day, every drop of sweat and blood. I’m a one-man man. I wouldn’t do this for _anyone_ else, and you _know_ that. You know _me_. Nobody else matters anymore; just you and me and Harpo. _Period_.”

_**He speaks truth, beloved. Look into his eyes and see that his heart is true, and belongs only to you. Forgive him and move on.**_

“You’re right,” Daniel whispered, blinking back tears that had gathered in his eyes at Jack’s heartfelt declaration. Something inside him relaxed, released, and the pain that had nagged at him let go at last.  “I do know that.” 

A sigh whooshed out of Jack.

“Thank God,” he muttered as he opened his arms and advanced on Daniel.

Jack swallowed visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement, and he sidled closer before raising his eyes to meet Daniel’s wary gaze.

“No one else can ever be to me what you are, Danny. There isn’t enough left of my heart for anyone else to share it.”

Daniel’s throat tightened. “That’s good, ‘cause I don’t have any intention of sharing you,” he growled huskily, edging a little closer, “but I’d rather share you than lose you. Keep that in mind, okay?”

Jack’s lips parted, his breathing growing quicker, shallower, his eyes darkening with desire.

“I’m gonna forget you said that,” he murmured, his voice sharp-edged, “because it _sure_ as hell doesn’t go both ways. Anybody else touches you, and I’ll kill the bastard. You’re _mine_ , Doctor Jackson. And I’m _yours_. _Period_. End of story. Got it?”

Daniel nodded, his own heartbeat thudding in his ears and throat like a war drum.

“Wanna fuck you,” he whispered, inches away now. “Screw the field rules, Jack. You’re fuckin’ MINE.” 

He reached around to Jack’s nape with his left hand and held Jack still while he ground his lips against his lover’s, crushing and devouring them. He was starving for Jack, needed him more than he needed to breathe.

Jack’s arms went around him, all but lifting him off his feet, and Jack began to walk backward, heading for the stairs – only Daniel wasn’t ready to sacrifice even that much control. It was often this way with them – each wrestling with the other for dominance until one of them gave, but this time, Daniel needed to own Jack completely.  He planted his feet and resisted until Jack let go and broke the kiss, gazing questioningly into his eyes.

Daniel deftly unfastened Jack’s black uniform skirt and let it drop. He roughly jerked at the sleeveless black tunic, not breaking eye contact until the cloth came between them as it slipped off over Jack’s head. He recaptured that burning gaze immediately, as soon as the garment was out of the way. 

“Mine,” he growled possessively through bared teeth as he reached for the loose-fitting black shorts Jack wore under the uniform skirt.

Jack nodded in agreement, his eyes heavy-lidded, intoxicated with lust. “Yes,” he whispered breathlessly. “ _Always_ yours, Danny. _Only_ yours.”

Daniel stepped aside and said through clenched teeth, “Get upstairs, on my bed, on your back.” 

Wearing only his thigh-high black boots, Jack obeyed.

Kicking off his shoes and tearing his tie-dyed tunic off over his head, Daniel followed and knelt on the foot of the bed between Jack’s feet. 

Daniel bared his teeth, eyes narrowing as he stared Jack down.  He ran his hands over the tall boots, fingers hesitating over the silver buckles down the sides. He thought about taking them off, but the sight of Jack wearing _just_ those boots did things to him. Things he liked. _Hot_ things.

He heard Jack grunt softly, swallowing visibly as he eyed Daniel, and his dick twitched against his hard belly. Daniel knew how much Jack loved it when he went alpha like this, but this time Daniel had a point to make. He wanted Jack to feel the unbridled power of his passion and know he was the inspiration for it. This time, he would hold nothing back. Jack would know Daniel’s masculinity as he never had.

Daniel’s hands slid up Jack’s leather-clad legs, skimming over the tops of the boots to his thighs. He dug his fingers into Jack’s legs, grasping and clawing at his solid, muscular flesh, pushing Jack’s limbs apart so he could kneel between them. He clutched the base of Jack’s cock, squeezing hard, grabbing his balls with the other hand.

With a low, needy moan, Jack’s eyes closed and his chin tipped up, his head pushing back against the pillow. Daniel handled him roughly, and Jack began to writhe against the bed, loving it all.

Gazing down at him, Daniel felt his desire enflame him, wanting to own Jack, to have all of him, all to himself. He let go of his prize and shoved his hands upward, friction and pressure heating up his palms as his hands explored Jack’s hairy belly and chest, pushing against his muscles, feeling them flex against him, swelling beneath his palms.

Jack was looking at him again now, hunger burning in those beautiful, soulful, intoxicating whiskey-brown eyes, backlit with amber fire.

Daniel stretched out over him, propping up on his elbows to maintain eye contact. Jack’s dick dug into his belly; his own pushed between his lover’s legs. Daniel humped against him, ignoring how Jack’s dry dick pulled at the tender skin on his abdomen. It burned, but he wanted to feel it searing him, wanted it to hurt until it matched the pain he was feeling inside.

He shouldn’t be hurt, he told himself, gazing into Jack’s eyes. Jack was _his_ ; had turned down the other man’s advances, but Daniel couldn’t help it. He’d seen how Jack had stood over Ree, leaning into him, wanting him, _wanting to fuck him._

“ _Mine_ ,” Daniel ground out possessively, his voice breaking. He bent down to Jack’s neck, biting and sucking until he knew he had left a bruise on the tender skin of his throat.

Jack groaned and held onto Daniel’s head, arching beneath him. “God, yes!” he rasped. “Mark me, Danny. _Own_ me.”

A spurt of liquid fire shot through Daniel as he lifted his head to view his brand of ownership. It was dark and ragged-edged, high enough that it would show no matter what Jack was wearing. If he had to go to the city gate for anything, Sam and Teal’c would see it.

They would know he’d been fucked.

That turned Daniel on wildly.

Jack’s legs lifted, embracing Daniel’s hips, holding him close while Jack rocked against his belly. The soft suede material of the boots was warm against Daniel’s skin, and he could picture in his mind what they looked like together. It was incredibly erotic, and he wanted to fuck Jack right then. He couldn’t wait much longer, but he had to stake his claim first.

He moved down to Jack’s arm, marking his bicep as he flexed the muscle against Daniel’s lips. He placed another hickey just below Jack’s left nipple, and another in the tender crease between belly and thigh. He sucked Jack’s dick and balls, making his lover gasp and moan and dig his fingers into the covers.

From the nightstand he withdrew a field-issue condom package and put it on Jack’s belly, then fetched a small pot of lubricant he’d purchased at the market, liberally coating Jack’s cock with the stuff. He reached beneath Jack and greased him up, quickly slipping a finger into his ass.

“Mine,” he hissed, his voice a raw whisper, chin jutting out in defiance.

“Oh, fuck!” Jack gasped in delight.

His ass tightened around Daniel’s finger, squeezing it hard, then relaxing. Jack’s head tossed from side to side on the pillow, his mind already lost to the powerful sensations. Daniel pushed another finger inside, and Jack grunted, bearing down on him.

“Fuck!” Daniel spat. He couldn’t wait any longer, and he could see that Jack wasn’t going to last, either. He pulled his fingers out, put the condom on, guided Jack’s legs into the air and thrust into him, sinking in with one long, quick push.

It had been a long time since Daniel had done this to him.  Jack shouted, grimacing against the pain, his fingers knotting up in the sheets.

Anger surged through Daniel as he imagined Jack fucking Ree, kissing him, touching his dick. 

“Mine!” he declared through clenched teeth. “You’re _mine_ , Jack. Not _his_. Not anyone else’s. Only _mine_ , do you hear me?”

“Yes!” Jack groaned, his face tight with pain. “Jesus, Daniel!”

Daniel rocked his lover, bending down for a quick, savage kiss then rising up to continue his deep, hard thrusts into Jack’s ass, punishing him for daring to be attracted to anyone else. Slowly then, the anger faded into pain as he imagined Jack walking away from him, his arm around that attractive younger man.

“Don’t leave me, Jack,” he pleaded. “Please. It’d kill me.”

_**He loves you so much more than you know, my beloved. He will not leave you. Trust in him.**  
_

_\--You_ saw _them, Meret! Jack wanted Ree. He’s young and beautiful. I can’t compete—  
_

_**There is no need to compete, sweet Daniel. Look in his eyes. See how much he loves you. How much he needs you.**_

“I’ll never leave you, Danny,” Jack promised breathlessly as Daniel slammed into him over and over. He reached up and held Daniel’s face tenderly, forcing him to make eye contact. “I _love_ you. Told you that. Mean it.”

He swallowed hard, searching Daniel’s eyes with his own needy gaze. “Harpo, help him understand. I know you’re in there. I can _feel_ you, honey. Help Daniel with this. Show him, so he’ll know, like you helped me.”

Floodgates opened in Daniel’s soul as Meret shared her memories with him, memories of Jack’s feelings for Daniel, when he’d briefly been her host after Daniel’s most recent death and resurrection. Daniel wept openly, shattered by the revelation, frozen in place by the sensations washing over him. 

Meret spoke to Jack in a multi-tonal whisper.

 _“Beloved… oh, my sweet Jack!”_ She bent down to kiss him, gently thrusting into him now with Daniel’s body. Then, a look of horror crossed Daniel’s face, and she started to pull out. _“I am sorry, beloved. I have intruded—“_

“No, it’s okay, Harpo,” Jack whispered, pulling Daniel back into place with his legs. “Don’t stop. Join us. Stay. It’s okay. We need you here with us.”

Daniel gathered his scattered wits, barely able to make sense of what had happened while he’d been momentarily distracted.

“Jack?” he asked. “You’re sure you’re okay with her being part of this?”

“Does it freak you out, Danny?” He reached up to brush his fingertips against Daniel’s lips. “‘Cause it’s kinda turning me on, here.”

He gave a shaky little half smile. “I didn’t think I’d ever wanna do it with Harpo along for the ride, but things are different now.  I can feel her.  It’s almost like she’s back with me again, and I’m likin’ that.” 

Still trying to catch his breath, Daniel opened himself to Meret’s mind and discovered that she was also aroused by the idea of actively participating in their lovemaking. Daniel thought it was erotic as hell, too.

“Okay,” he agreed, “we’re both in.”

“Literally,” gasped Jack.

The jealousy and self-doubt Daniel had been experiencing earlier had vanished abruptly, once Meret had shared Jack’s feelings with him. Now he felt wickedly sexy, all previous concerns erased. He lifted Jack’s legs higher, adjusting the angle so he’d hit Jack’s prostate with every stroke. Moving slowly now, he bent down for a brief, gentle kiss.

Jack relaxed a bit, no longer being subjected to Daniel’s desperate, jealous assault.  He sighed with relief and joy, his eyes sliding closed. His head tipped back into his pillow, and he moaned softly.

“Oh, Danny. That’s better.  Feels so good,” he breathed.

“Don’t come, Jack,” panted Daniel. “Hold on, okay?”

Jack just nodded, his face serene and beautiful, lost in bliss.

_\--This one’s for me, Meret. Can you come after I’m done?—_

Meret’s answer was a husky, sexy internal chuckle that rippled through Daniel’s body and made him shudder. 

“Christ, what are you doing to me, Meret?” he moaned, gooseflesh rising all over him, his senses pushing into overload.

His eyes closed, unable to handle the vision of Jack’s loving face in addition to the heat, the raw pleasure of his body.

Daniel came in a long, silent gush, ecstasy pulling his heart out through his dick, throbbing into Jack, filling him.

He was barely aware of his body moving without his directing it to do so, pulling out, tossing away the used condom and reaching for another. He watched, barely coherent, as Meret wiped the lubricant off Jack’s dick with the sheet and expertly rolled the latex sheath down over his lover’s erection. Jack was watching him now, somehow aware that this was _Meret_ touching him, not Daniel.

“Harpo,” Jack whispered, entranced. He held up one hand, inviting her to come to him, and she did. She leaned down and touched her lips reverently to his, eyes open, looking into Jack’s.

Daniel felt the sweetness of the kiss she gave him, but withdrew a little apart from it, as an observer.

_\--I didn’t realize you felt this way about Jack, Meretseger. You should have told me.—_

_**You would have resented my attraction to him in the beginning, my sweet. I thought it best that neither of you should know.**_

He felt her secretive, knowing inner smile.

_**I feel the same way about you, beloved Daniel. Were I still in Jack, I would relish the opportunity to be intimate with you as well.**_

He could feel her lust, and it shocked and excited him.  He had never thought of her as a sexual being. 

_\--Well, you little hottie! I never knew what a wild thing you are.—_

Images of sex with both of them flitted through his mind, straight from her imagination, setting him on fire. Daniel pulled away from Jack and looked down at himself, pleased to discover that he was hard as a rock again. His dick was incredibly sensitive, still tingling from his orgasm, and his skin felt almost as stimulated as it had when recovering from being shot with a zat.

He wasn’t in any pain – far from it, in fact – but he was aware of things he normally missed: textures of fabric and skin, the scent of Jack’s body and the sheets, the lubricant he’d used and the smell of his own semen. Even the taste of Jack lingered on his tongue. 

“Whoa,” he breathed in awe. “This is what I always thought an acid trip would be like.”

 “What’s she doing to you?” asked Jack, his eyes darkened with arousal and glittering with interest.

“Ramping up my senses,” Daniel told him with a half-smothered laugh. “I’m so fucking wired, Jack! Not sure how much more of this I can take, but I’m not doing the driving here.” 

Meret retrieved the lubricant from the nightstand, then reached behind Daniel to apply it with his fingers. She moved slowly, lovingly, making him gasp with delight as she prepared him for Jack.

Daniel knew Jack was watching Meret touching him, and that turned him on even more.

“That’s it,” Jack cooed. “Make him good and hot for me. Wide open. Yeah.”

Jack’s hands smoothed up Daniel’s thighs, wandered across his flat belly, massaged his powerful chest as he sat up. He kissed Daniel’s neck as he reached around, exploring the curve of Daniel’s butt, fingertips touching Daniel’s hand as his fingers thrust into his own ass.

This felt so different, as if someone else really were making love to him.

There were two lovers with him in that bed – Jack and Meretseger – and he truly loved them both.

“Jesus,” he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks as emotion filled him up and overflowed.

Meret lifted Daniel up onto his knees and withdrew his fingers, reaching behind him for Jack’s cock. She guided it into him, and Daniel felt Jack’s entry in a sweet, slow glide that filled him completely. He felt whole now, limp and boneless, but somehow he remained upright, impaled on Jack’s hard cock, riding him with delicious laziness.

He struggled to open his eyes and looked into his lover’s face, so close to his own.

“I love you, Jack,” his mouth said, but the words were not his.

“Harpo,” Jack whispered, his voice throaty and nasty. “God, baby! You fuck like a goddess.”

He nuzzled Daniel’s right nipple – Jack’s favorite – and suckled as Meret pressed herself against his lips, begging for more.

The sensation intensified, electrifying Daniel, making him crazy. He was gasping now, arching and quivering against Jack’s mouth. He sucked harder, nibbling on the rigid nub of flesh, drawing it between his teeth while he rubbed the other one between his fingers.  Meret continued that slow grind against Jack’s cock, driving him deep, then rising almost all the way off him.

Sweat beaded up on Daniel’s face, running in rivulets down his neck and over his chest. Jack lapped it up, his lips and tongue greedy for more, his hands squeezing and caressing Daniel everywhere. It was maddening; it was exciting; it was the sexiest thing Daniel had ever done. He felt utterly shameless and loved it.

“Fuck him, Mere!,” Daniel whispered. “Make him come. Make him fucking _scream_!”

 _“Ah, yes, beloveds!”_ she cried out loud. _“I am almost there!”_

Jack let go of Daniel’s nipple and lay back, half reclining on one elbow. With his free hand he took Daniel’s cock in his grip and squeezed.

“Come on,” he urged breathlessly. “Wanna watch you go off like a rocket.”

Daniel’s head fell back. His eyes closed. He could sense her, dancing on the edge. She moved his body faster, thrusting Jack into him hard and deep. It felt incredible, but there was more to it this time, something unexpected.

Daniel could feel the pressure building in his balls, but it was also in his _head_ , a tingling sensation that he thought must be a reaction in the symbiote’s body.

She really _was_ coming!

He jerked when her orgasm hit, bending his body double. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, barely aware of his cock shooting come all over Jack’s chest and belly, but also feeling the intense, mind-blowing throbbing in his throat and head. Then just as he was starting to regroup, he felt Jack take up the rhythm, his hips clearing the bed as he thrust sharply upward into Daniel’s ass, hands holding tightly to Daniel’s hips to keep him firmly in place as he came.

Jack collapsed against the sheets when the peak had passed, panting and boneless, grinning from ear to ear.

“Wow,” he rasped. “That was...”

His hands waved aimlessly in the air, looking for a properly descriptive word, and flopping against the bed when none magically appeared.

Daniel just stared at him, at the joy in his face, the peace in every line of his body. He felt Meret’s happiness and boundless affection all through him, her sense of satisfaction spilling over into his own. The experience moved him to the depths of his soul, and he bowed his head and wept.

“Daniel?” asked Jack, sitting up and embracing him. “You two okay?” His hands were seeking some hurt, some damage they could sweep away, an enemy to fight, but there was none.

Daniel embraced him, kissing his sparkling silver hair and searching for words to help Jack understand.

“I wish you could’ve felt what I did, Jack,” he whispered at last. “I’m just.  I can’t.” 

He sighed in exasperation and resignation, knowing no words could ever adequately describe what had happened inside him.

All three of them had been bound up together in a moment of pure love.  It was an experience he would never forget.  It was also an experience Jack would never know, and that saddened him in the midst of his unparalleled joy.

“I get it, Danny,” Jack whispered.  “I mean, I know I don’t; not really.  But I can guess.  Figured it was pretty spectacular, just from watching you.  It looked amazing.”

Daniel nodded mutely while Jack wiped his cheeks and eyes dry with the sheet.  He was shaking now, exhausted, desperately in need of rest.  He gingerly lifted himself off Jack’s fading erection, stretching out on the bed beside him.

Jack took off the condom and dropped it onto the floor for later disposal.  He sighed and rolled to face Daniel, putting one arm around his waist.  “So I guess you’re okay with the threesome arrangement?”

A smile was the only answer Daniel could muster.  He studied Jack’s face, loving every line, every scar.  “I guess the field rules are kind of out the window now, huh?”

Chuckling, Jack rolled onto his back and sighed.  “Looks that way.  I s’pose we can always use your room for an office or storage or something.”

“Mmm-hmmm.”  Daniel snuggled closer.  He traced his fingers over the hickeys he’d left all over his lover, blatant declarations that Jack had been intimate with someone.  With Daniel Jackson _and friend_. 

He was hungry and thought they should probably get up to eat, but his eyelids were exceedingly heavy, so a nap was in order first.

And after the nap, there’d be more sex.

 _Lots_ more.

Jack’s fingers moved up to Daniel’s shoulder-length hair and began to play in the silken strands. “I guess this really _is_ home now,” he mused quietly.  “Our home.”

Daniel looked at him, studying his profile as Jack stared at the ceiling, deep in thought.  “Yeah, it is.  Wherever you are, that’s our home.”

Turning his head to look at Daniel, Jack eyed him with a look of wonder.  “Wherever we are, _together_ ,” Jack corrected softly, “that’s home.”  He leaned over and kissed Daniel’s hair. 

“Get some sleep, kids.  I’ve got a feeling it’s gonna be a long night.”

Daniel chuckled.  “I hope so.  I surely do.”

* * *

_Our passion are the true phoenixes;_

_when the old one is burnt out, a new one rises from its ashes._

**Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe,**

1749-1832, German Poet, Dramatist, Novelist

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Jack’s senses were on full alert as he stood on watch in the produce market. Across the street, the gray door of a farmer’s house began to change color.  At first Jack thought it was a trick of the morning light, but as he watched, the door steadily darkened until it was black.

All the doors of every house in the city, Jack observed, were the same dull gray material.  He knew it was a technological device as much as a lock for privacy and security; one with the capability of reading palm prints and recognizing occupants and guests.  It was a very smart device, and every home had one.  Only now, this one had turned black for no apparent reason.

The man who lived in the house came out presently.  He stood looking at the door for several long moments, his face filling with grief and fear.  Resignation set into his features, illustrated by his slumping shoulders and hanging head.  With a sigh, Jack watched as the man turned to a storage shed beside his house, took out a harvest cart and hauled it into his home, leaving the door standing wide open.

He appeared to be gathering all his possessions and putting them into the cart.

Maybe the black door was a sign that his lease was up and he had to move, Jack speculated. Maybe he just hadn’t earned his rent or something.

Jack watched him push the cart to his neighbor’s house and knock on their still-gray door.   A woman answered, a baby balanced on her hip and two toddlers at her feet.  As she glanced at her neighbor’s open door, she looked shocked and then saddened.  The man gave her many of his things while they spoke in their native tongue, and she wept as she embraced him at their parting.

They’d been too far away for Jack to catch much of the conversation, but he’d strained to listen, working through his rudimentary grasp of the Anasazi language.

As Jack watched, the man continued on, handing out his possessions to his neighbors until the cart was empty.  He made two more trips home to load up more goods, and Jack wondered if he’d be able to raise enough credit from selling off his things to keep the house.  Still, the door stayed black, and after the last trip, he handed off his cart to someone and walked away, leaving the door to his home wide open.

There were neither wealthy nor poverty-stricken people in Arcadia.  Some had nicer, bigger houses than others, but everyone lived simple, comfortable lives.  There were no beggars and few thieves.  Even the priests of Arcadia lived on the same income level as everyone else.  Some of them had really nice homes, in fact, though Jack had never seen Ree’s place.  The _quiocs_ weren’t bound by vows of poverty, since that was sort of frowned upon by their Eeyunadi masters. 

Jack didn’t quite understand their religion, but they didn’t try to convert him, so he was okay with it.

But Jack had never seen a display quite like this one.  It appeared as if the man were getting rid of everything he owned.  Curiosity got the better of him; he had to know what the change in the color of the door meant, so he wandered over to a steakberry vendor whom Jack knew spoke a little English.  Jack’s language lessons in Anasazi were progressing under Daniel’s diligent tutelage, but O’Neill still preferred English when he could get away with it.

Jack often took his lunches there, munching on heated steakberries – _poms_ , he corrected himself – purchased from the slightly rotund little man. 

Ingo was just an average Joe who genuinely liked his job; a real people-person.  He always gave Jack a little extra, just because he did such a good job keeping order in the marketplace. 

All the vendors seemed to prefer Jack to the Eeyuned female who used to work that section of stalls, and they’d been quick to make him feel welcome.

Over time Jack had stopped trying to give the gratuities back, accepting it graciously in the spirit in which it had been given.  He also kept a close eye on Ingo’s stall to reciprocate.

He smiled at the merchant in greeting.  “Hey, Ingo. How’s it goin’?”

Ingo’s dark head bobbed up and down.  “It going good, Jack,” he returned with a big grin.  “You want I make hot _pom_ for you?  You have eat?”

Glancing around the stalls, keeping watch as always, Jack answered, “Nah, but thanks, Ingo.  I’m not hungry yet.” 

He glanced over at the house and nodded toward it, drawing Ingo’s eyes to it. The door still stood open, but the man who lived there had left empty-handed, for parts unknown.

“What’s with the black door?  What’s it mean?”

Ingo stared at the building across the street. His expression flitted from sadness, to fear, to resignation, just as the resident’s had. 

Touching Jack’s bare arm with fingers stained blue from handling the ripe fruits, the merchant stared into Jack’s eyes and whispered, ”You stay in home this night.  No outside after sun…” 

He made a downward motion with his hand to indicate the sun’s path, gesturing to complete the sentence with a word he didn’t know.

“Down,” Jack told him, giving him the proper word.  “After sundown, or after dark.  Why?”

Pointing to the black door, Ingo murmured, “Eeyunadi _girrah_ after dark.”

That told Jack absolutely nothing.  He glanced around for someone who spoke better English and spied Megis coming around the corner on walking patrol. 

Jack thanked Ingo for the information and jogged over to his Eeyuned trainer, who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

“Hey, Meg,” Jack called.  He nodded toward the house with the black door.  “What’s up with that?”

Megis didn’t stop walking, sparing only a brief glance at the open doorway.  “It is the lottery,” he answered brusquely.  “Black doors mark the Chosen.”

“Well, your winner didn’t seem too happy to have his number hit.”

The Eeyuned frowned, trying to puzzle out that reference as Jack fell into step beside him, then gave up trying with a sigh.  “I must go, Jack, but I will come to your home tonight and explain. Please wait for me there and do not go out after sundown.”

“Yeah, that’s what Ingo said,” Jack told him, slackening his pace and allowing Megis to continue on his rounds. 

Jack returned to his post and to work, settling any disputes that came up, giving chase to a few teenage fruit-snatchers and turning them over to Megis on his next round, so they could be escorted home to their parents. 

Ten minutes later, the same boys, this time with very red faces, were back at the stall they had robbed, offering to work to pay for their “purchases.”

Jack couldn’t help grinning.  Megis was a good guy, for a Wookie.  Might even be neck-and-neck with Chewbacca himself, in Jack’s book.

The day passed without further incident, but Jack noticed that people were hurrying home, clearing the streets quickly as the sun headed for the mountaintops.  He strode into their house, calling for Daniel and, not finding him at home, pressed the button on his comm. unit – which he and Daniel still wore everywhere -- to make contact. 

Daniel was on an errand and promised to be home shortly, so Jack set about making dinner for the two of them and carrying on a one-sided conversation with the critter hopping and rolling about the floor around his feet.

They had named their pet and pest-controlling _tahg_ “George,” in honor of General Hammond.

A rustle in the fruit bin sent it diving in between the shelves.  _Poms_ and _pelas_ , a pineapple-tasting fruit that looked more like an apple, scattered all over the floor as it went after its prey, but at least Jack didn’t have to watch the _tahg_ eat the bugs it caught.  Invariably, it would carry them off to the bathroom for privacy when it dined on the disgusting creatures, neatly dropping the inedible parts into the drain when it was finished.  George was also housebroken, using the drain/toilet exactly the same way humans did. 

Jack found that infinitely fascinating, but Daniel had declared the subject taboo after the fifth time Jack tried to bring it up in conversation.

He squatted down to pick up the fruits that had fallen, stowing them back on the pantry shelf.  He stood up with ease, grateful for the millionth time that Harpo had completely healed his knees and back while he’d briefly been her host.  He felt twenty years younger, was stronger, faster, and had more endurance now that he’d been fixed – particularly in the bedroom.

Well, maybe not _faster_ in the bedroom, he mused to himself with a lopsided smile.  He liked to take his time with that, and Daniel’s esoteric knowledge of sexual things like Tantrum meditations – or was it Tantric? – made him hands-down the most incredible lover Jack had ever had in his life. 

Things were good in the bedroom.  Hell, they were _great_ , and both men were incredibly happy of late.

Harpo had a few tricks up Daniel’s sleeves, too, and between the two of them, they’d managed to make the last few weeks the very best ever. Though Jack and Daniel were free to hold hands in the city, walk with their arms around each other, even kiss in the streets of Arcadia, they refrained from any open displays of affection and simply enjoyed watching the other gay couples who did so. 

The city was starting to feel like home, and the men were still discussing making their relationship public, but for now, they were choosing to err on the side of caution, until they were more certain they’d be permanent residents.

George came trotting up to him, got his pat on the head and a “good boy” word of praise, and started to lie down, but turned toward the door moments before the knock came. 

The _tahg_ scrambled as fast as his short legs would carry him to greet their guest. 

Jack called Megis inside, and the _tahg_ greeted him with enthusiasm and affection.

That wasn’t a typical reaction between _tahgs_ and Eeyunadi.  Usually the animals ran away and hid, even when they were outdoors in the streets.  That was just more points in Megis’ favor, in Jack’s book.  Animals were _never_ wrong in their character assessments.

“Greetings, Jack,” called Megis.  He scooped up the _tahg_ and hoisted it over one shoulder, ruffling its fur with one hand to make it purr.  The happy sounds it made weren’t exactly purring, though.  It was more like a combination of happy gargling and teeth chattering together, but Jack liked to call it purring.

“Hey, Meg.  What’s shakin’?  Want some dinner?  Somethin’ to drink?”

Megis glanced around and set the _tahg_ down.  It ran off upstairs to catch a nap, or maybe to hunt another bug.  “Where is Daniel?” the Eeyuned asked.

“He’ll be—“

The door opened just then, and Daniel stumbled inside.  “Hey, what’s with all the people out there?  Some farmer almost knocked me down, running down the street like a maniac!  He was gone before I could ask him what was wrong.”

Megis sighed.  “It is the _girrah_ ,” he told them with a note of sadness in his voice.  He moved toward the door as Daniel came into the kitchen, taking up a position at parade rest in front of it. “You must remain inside this night, else you risk being mistaken for one of the Chosen.”

Jack didn’t like the sound of that at all.  He left the fruit he’d been washing in the redware bowl, dried off his hands, and turned around to make eye contact with the alien.  “What’s this all about, Megis?  Chosen for what?”

He hesitated.  “For the hunt. It is a measure of population control, as well as punishment for criminals.” 

He glanced down at his stubby, round feet in shame.  “Not all Eeyunadi practice the _girrah_ , but those who do…” 

He shrugged.  “I choose not to participate, as do many Eeyunadi. I believe it is a barbaric ritual.”

Daniel’s mouth hung open for a moment.  “Wait a minute – are you saying you hunt _people_?  What happens to them if they’re caught?”

Megis stared at the floor.

Jack got it.  “That guy with the black door this morning – he gave everything he owned away and left his house standing open, because he wasn’t planning on coming back.  You _kill_ them, don’t you?”

The Eeyuned nodded.  “It is an old ritual of the Eeyunadi, one that the _Shehata Rishi_ chooses to carry on to ensure his power.” 

He lifted his troubled gaze to their eyes, searching their faces for understanding.  “The Eeyunadi are not great thinkers, my friends.  We appreciate structure, tradition, and rules.  The laws were laid down by the elder Naga, and they have been followed faithfully for generations.  Only the _Shehata Rishis_ may choose to change the way things are done.”

“I’m beginning to dislike these Naga almost as much as I do the Eeyores,” Jack growled.  “Nothing personal, Meg.”

He bowed slightly.  “No offense taken,” he returned.  “Please, continue your dinner preparations. Enjoy your evening.  I will remain here to ensure no harm comes to you.”

Jack cocked his head.  “You mean, to keep us here?”

Megis cleared his throat.  “To keep you _safe_.  I will stand watch over you both until the _girrah_ is over, and then I will take my leave.  If you do not look this way, you will not even know I am here.”

“Not liking this a whole lot,” Daniel said under his breath. 

 He set his basket of freshly baked bread, a cheese-like substance prepared from plant sap, and some eggs on the counter, and fell into preparing their evening meal with Jack, moving in concert in a well-practiced routine. 

They didn’t talk, both conscious of their visitor-cum-guard dog and uncertain how familiar to be with each other in his presence.

Jack wanted to touch Daniel, to kiss him as they always did when they got home in the evening, but he wouldn’t do it with one of those aliens for an audience.  The humans of Arcadia might accept their relationship without prejudice, but he wasn’t sure these folks thought the same way.

They ate in silence, offering some to their guest, but he politely refused and kept his place by the door.  Darkness fell, and the sound of running steps went past their door.  Jack came instantly to his feet, ready to go out and give aid, but the footsteps didn’t stop and soon faded away.

A moment later, a man screamed not far up the street.

Jack and Daniel ran upstairs to their bedroom.  Jack shouldered into his P-90 strap, hooked his knife sheath into the top of his right boot, and strapped the zat holster onto his thigh. 

Daniel checked out his Beretta and strapped on his zat.   Armed to the teeth, they strode into the living room, where Jack ordered Megis out of their way.

The Eeyuned braced his legs and crouched slightly, getting into a ready stance, preparing for a fight. 

“I will not let you go out,” the alien growled, azure eyes narrowed in warning.  “You will be killed if you leave!  This night the Eeyunadi are at their most savage.  They show no mercy.  It is a madness with those who participate.  They are without reason during the hunt, until their bloodlust is sated.”

Jack raised the zat and aimed it at Megis.  “Don’t make me use this, big guy,” he growled.  “One shot won’t kill you, but it sure hurts like hell.  Two shots, and you’re dead.”

Somewhere in the distance, they heard a roar, followed by another distant scream; this time, a woman’s higher pitched voice.

“Get the fuck outta my w—“

A thin, reedy, trembling voice sounded outside their window.  It was a child’s voice, speaking in the Anasazi tongue.

Daniel’s eyes widened.  “It sounds like a little girl.  She’s calling for help!”

Shock dawned on Megis’ face.  He pivoted and yanked open the door, dashing out into the street. He grabbed up the child, who started screaming and struggling as soon as he touched her.  He carried her back inside the house, shut the door, and let her go. 

Instantly she ran to the closest human being, straight into Daniel’s arms.

He knelt beside the girl, who looked to be about five or six years old, petting and calming her, talking to her in her language, listening as she tearfully told him why she had been outside on that dangerous night. 

Jack watched Daniel’s face go pale and saw the girl pointing down the block, pulling at his clothes, tugging at him as she wept.

Daniel spoke to her again, then stood and lifted her into his arms as he relayed what she had told him.  “Her family lives a few houses down in the blue section.  Her mother is pregnant and went into labor a little while ago.  Something went wrong, and her father sent her out for help.  He told her the Eeyunadi wouldn’t hurt her because she’s a child.  He said they never take children in the _girrah_.”

Megis’ eyes were blazing as he listened, and he swore under his breath.  “When the hunters are taken by the blood-lust, they cannot tell child from adult.  She might have been killed!”

Daniel crossed the living room.  “I told her I’d go help her mother.  We need to get her home.”

“You cannot!” Megis argued. He bared his pointy teeth.

“Daniel’s been trained in emergency childbirth,” Jack returned.  “Maybe he can help.  They obviously can’t go to the hospital, and if the mother’s already having trouble…”

Jack patted his P-90.  “Besides, I’m loaded for bear.  Or Wookies.  Or _whatever_ gets in our way.”

“Please,” Daniel begged Megis.  “It’s only five houses down, to the blue.  The house has red and black designs around the door.”

Megis considered, his expression filled with doubt.  “You cannot run and carry her, and believe me, you _will_ need to run.”

Daniel set the child on her feet, then squatted down with his back to her. Without being asked, the child scrambled onto his back, and he hooked his arms under her knees, carrying her piggy-back. She clutched at the shoulders of his robe for balance.

“I’m ready.”  Daniel looked the Eeyuned in the eyes, all quiet fire and determination.

Megis sighed, then gave a brusque nod.  “I will go with you, for your protection.”

Jack felt relief wash over him.  He took Daniel’s zat from the holster and handed it to Megis, with brief instructions in its use.  The Eeyuned opened the front door and stepped out into the street, blocking the doorway with his body for a moment as he checked the street for signs of others of his kind, then moved out of the way to allow them to emerge.  Jack shut the door behind them and they started off down the street, scanning the area.

A naked Eeyunadi jumped out at them from between two houses, and Jack shot it with his zat, dropping it in its tracks.

Megis stopped dead still for a moment, staring at Jack and the zat for a beat before turning back to the task at hand. 

“Now we run,” he growled. 

His attention turned from Jack’s weapons to the street, watching the shadows all around them. 

On this night, none of the houses or shops were lit; only the single large moon gave any illumination on the frightened, silent city.

More Eeyunadi came at them, and one by one they were neutralized before they got close to their targets.

When they reached the girl’s house, Jack banged on the door while Daniel called out to the couple inside in fluent Anasazi, and the child added her voice to the summons.

Someone inside was sobbing and wailing, but once the noise outside the door was heard, the weeping stopped.

Daniel called out again, and after a moment, a man in pale blue robes pulled open the door.

Tears ran freely down his pale face, and blood soaked his hands and much of his garments.

“Oh, my God,” Daniel breathed.  He said something in Anasazi, and the man pointed to the stairs that led up to a second floor.  Daniel set the girl on her feet, pushed past the man and ran, taking the steps three at a time.

Jack and Megis crowded inside with them and closed the door. 

The Anasazi man panicked when he saw the Eeyuned enter his home, certain the creature was going to kill him.  He grabbed his daughter and cowered behind Jack, babbling at him in high-pitched terror. 

Jack reached around, twisting until he could grab a handful of the guy’s clothes and haul him out from behind himself.

“He’s not gonna hurt you!” Jack told the man. “He’s a friend—“

“Jaaaaaaack!”

His head jerking up at Daniel’s strident summons, Jack released his grip on the man, pushing past him and dashing up the stairs with Megis in tow. 

The scene in the bedroom looked like something from a battlefield.  The woman lay sprawled out on the bed, eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling, face slack. 

There was blood everywhere.

Daniel knelt between her legs, one hand on her distended belly, the other out of sight beneath her.  “She’s gone,” he barked, “but maybe we can save the baby.”

Megis turned around and translated for the father, who had followed them halfway up the stairs, his daughter behind him.  He started to sob again and nodded, pushing both Jack and the Eeyunadi male into his bedroom, then went back downstairs with his daughter.  Megis posted himself on the stairs, halfway between his friends and the family.

Jack went to stand by the bed, afraid of getting in Daniel’s way.

“What do you need?” he asked quietly, a sick feeling squeezing his stomach as he saw Daniel withdraw his hand from the mother’s vagina, covered to his wrist in gore.

“Warm water, string or thread, clean linens and a sharp knife.”

Daniel’s clean hand reached out to Jack, palm up, and instinctively he drew his service knife and handed it over, butt first.

He called down to Megis, who translated to the father again. 

Jack heard the sound of hurried footsteps in the house below as the man hurried to gather some of the things Daniel had requested.

Jack went in search of linens and found some in a nearby closet. Pulling out a couple of stacks of robes, towels and sheets, he returned to the beside and watched in horrified fascination as Daniel carefully cut the woman’s rounded abdomen open, pulled the flesh apart and reached inside her, all the while talking softly, sometimes to the dead woman, promising her to do his best to save her baby, and sometimes to the unborn child, coaxing it into the world with gentle hands and voice. 

By the time he had it delivered, the father had returned to the bedroom with a large basin of water.

Daniel glanced up at the weeping, distraught man.

“String,” he said brusquely. “Uh, _bendi. Khetsu, khetsu!”_

The father disappeared again, returning a moment later with a roll of twine.

Reaching for the linens Jack still held, Daniel pulled off a towel and wiped the baby’s face, cleaned out its mouth with his finger, then bent down and put his mouth over the newborn’s nose. He came up a second later, turned his head, and spat on the floor. Some of the fluid he had sucked out dribbled down his chin, and he wiped it away with his sleeve.

Jack noticed the baby was awfully still and very blue. His heart sank as he realized they had probably come too late.

“Come on, little guy,” Daniel cooed, pressing fingertips gently against its throat.

“Got a pulse!” he reported, then lifted the baby to his face and gave two quick, tiny puffs of air into the baby’s mouth and nose. He twitched, little limbs reaching out in shocked surprise as he started to pink up.

A mewling cry slipped out, and Jack felt the whole room wilt a little in relief.

“Water,” Daniel called, his voice like rough velvet, gentle and gruff with emotion all at once.

Megis set the basin on the bloodied bed, and Daniel began to quickly and efficiently wash the crying baby. He wrapped it up in a clean robe Jack handed him, then parted the fabric just enough to continue his work on the cord. Daniel sliced off a piece of twine, tied the cord, and expertly severed it.

He covered the infant, wrapped an extra blanket around it, and handed it to its father.

The man had tears in his eyes as he stared at his newborn son.

Daniel spoke with him and tried to urge him gently out of the bedroom, to go downstairs to his daughter.

“Wait a minute,” Jack suggested.

He dug through the stacks of linens and pulled out a clean robe, handing it to the man.

“His daughter shouldn’t have to look at that robe he’s wearing, Daniel. Tell him I’ll hold the baby while he changes.”

He reached out while Daniel translated, settling the newborn against his chest, rocking it in his arms just as he had done so long ago with Charlie. He wasn’t quite ready to give the baby back when the man held out his freshly washed hands to take his newborn son downstairs, but with a sigh, Jack handed the child off, and the man returned to his daughter.

Megis, Jack, and Daniel turned back to the bed.

“We cannot leave her like this,” the Eeyuned murmured thickly.  “We must clean this room, and make her presentable, so her family can mourn her without this horror.”

Daniel nodded, already getting started.  He removed her bloody gown and started cleaning her body, washing away the gore.  When the corpse was reasonably tidied up, the three of them lifted it and placed it onto a sheet Jack had spread out on the floor.  Jack stripped off the bloody linens, cleaning the waterproof mattress and re-covering it with fresh linens and blankets while Daniel and Megis wrapped the woman’s body in the sheet.

Jack stood back and watched them, and realized when Daniel was almost finished that he was dressing the body almost like a mummy, tucking and tying the sheets around it in such a way that the limbs were held immobile, yet the woman’s face and hair were still uncovered.

When they had finished, the three lifted her back onto the freshly made bed. Daniel went to a shelf and found her hairbrush, then closed her eyes and deftly arranged her hair, making her appear as if she were sleeping.

He put the hairbrush back, then tied all the bloody linens up in an unsoiled sheet, stowing them out of sight behind a pot. He and Jack washed themselves, but Megis didn’t appear to have gotten a drop of blood on himself. When they finished their cleanup, Daniel looked down at himself and took off his bloodstained tunic, borrowing one of the father’s blue ones.

 It was a tight fit, but it was more presentable than his own.

The trio headed for the door with Jack in the lead, Daniel behind him and Megis bringing up the rear. They went downstairs and found the father cuddled up on the floor pillows with his daughter in his lap, the baby in her arms.

“Daniel,” Jack called quietly, gazing down at the mewling infant.  “The baby’s gonna need to eat. Will he make it till morning with no food?”

He glanced over his shoulder at his amazing lover, trusting Daniel to know this sort of thing.

The younger man hesitated, then a look of grim determination settled into his face.

“Let me look the baby over again, Jack.  I was kind of rattled up there, and his initial responses weren’t so hot.”

Daniel explained about borrowing the man’s clothes, promising to return them freshly cleaned. The father just shrugged, still wiping away the occasional tear.  Daniel sat down next to them and explained that he needed to see the baby for a minute.

They didn’t hesitate to hand him over, watching intently as Daniel checked the baby’s breathing, heart rate, reflexes, and response to stimulus. 

He re-wrapped the child and put him up against his chest.

Then he started talking in Anasazi.  His voice was low and quiet, his expression gentle but concerned, and Jack turned to Megis for a translation.

“He says we need to take the child to the _khemedis_ , the hospital,” Megis whispered, easing closer to Jack.  “The baby needs more care than Daniel can provide, and the father can go to see the baby in the morning, but for now he should stay here with his daughter, to comfort her and keep her safe.”

Megis eyed Jack, admiration gleaming in his cerulean eyes. 

“Your friend is a wise man with a good heart, Jack,” he murmured.  “I can see why you love him as you do.”

“More than you know, Meg,” Jack assured him.  “There’s no one else quite like him.”

“I see this more each day.” Megis sighed. 

“The _khemedis_ is much farther away from here than this house is from your own,” he continued.  “It will not be an easy task to reach it.”

“The baby is what’s important,” Jack returned huskily.  “Daniel will carry him, and we’ll watch over them, every step of the way.”

Megis nodded.  He held up the zat Jack had loaned him.  “This is a very interesting weapon.  When Seniuk hears about it, he will want a demonstration.” 

Jack grinned, but there was no humor in it.  “Just hope he doesn’t want a demonstration of the others we brought with us.  They’re not as nice.”

Daniel rose from the cushions.  Imploring him to wait, the man went upstairs to fetch a multicolored cloth bag that Daniel recognized as an over-the-shoulder baby carrier.  He let the man fit it on him, slipped the baby inside it and smiled gratefully.

Almost as an afterthought, he introduced himself and his companions, got the names of the man and his daughter, and then asked for a name for the newborn, for hospital registration.

The baby’s name would be Daniel, in honor of the man who had saved his life.

Jackson blushed.

O’Neill held off on making any jokes about having babies named after him all over the galaxy, catching his lover’s eye and assuring him that he was ready.

A moment later, they opened the door to find five Eeyunadi prowling the street, looking for them. The zats made quick work of them, and then they were off at a fast jog, with Daniel holding onto the baby in its carrier with one arm, his Beretta held in his other hand, safety off and ready for action.

The more Eeyunadi they shot, the more kept coming.  No sooner had they dropped one than two more appeared, some drawn by the sound and light of the zats at work, others by the scent of blood that still clung to them.  By the time they could see their goal, a veritable wall of Eeyunadi stood between them and the hospital doors.

“Warn them off, Megis,” Jack told his companion.  “We haven’t killed anybody yet, but we sure as hell _can_ and _will_.  They need to understand that _now_ , before somebody gets hurt.”

Megis called out to them in a language Jack hadn’t heard before, assuming it was probably their native tongue, something they only spoke to one another, not in the hearing of other species.

A big blond male stepped out of the group and came toward them. 

“I am not afraid!” he roared in English.

Jack tucked the zat into its holster and reached for the P-90, but before he could squeeze off the first shot, a crack of thunder barked from the muzzle of the Beretta in Daniel’s hand, and the creature staggered back in shock and surprise.  He looked down at himself, at the red blood staining his shoulder, and fell to his knees.

The other Eeyunadi backed up, respectful of this new weapon. Slowly, with much grumbling, they began to clear the street, making a path to the hospital. 

The wounded one sat on his knees, his expression one of utter fascination as he watched himself bleed from the bullet hole high in his shoulder.

Jack, Daniel, and Megis edged closer, each with their weapons trained on likely targets. 

As they neared the wounded Eeyuned, Jack spoke to him. 

“Can you walk?”

The alien nodded and stumbled to his feet.

“Come with us,” Jack ordered.  “We’ll get you medical attention.”

They reached the entryway of the hospital without further incident, but found the doors locked.

Daniel fixed that with a couple of well-placed shots from his Beretta, and they stepped inside with the wounded Eeyunadi male, their escort, and the baby.

Daniel did all the talking, explaining what had happened, handing the baby over to the physician on staff and giving him a complete rundown on the baby’s condition and the circumstances of his birth.  Another doctor took the wounded Eeyuned off to an exam room, and Daniel kept talking, giving the information on the baby’s name, address and parentage to the administrative staff.

When everyone was finished with him, he turned and wandered over by the windows, collapsing onto a hard bench.

Jack sat down with him and put his arm around his shoulders, hugging him close.  Daniel reached around his ribs and leaned his weight into him, his head tucked up under Jack’s chin. 

He was trembling, coming down from the adrenaline high he’d been on from the moment they’d heard the child calling for help in the street. 

Jack’s own hands were shaking from it, too.

“I couldn’t save her, Jack,” Daniel whispered forlornly.

“No, we were too late.   But you tried,” Jack reminded him, his fingers restless in Daniel’s hair. “You did everything you could.”

Daniel sat up, looking him in the eye.  “Did I?  I’m not so sure.  I mean, I _think_ she was dead when we got there.  But what if I was wrong?  If she wasn’t dead, and I killed her?”

Jack squeezed him harder.  “You don’t _make_ mistakes like that, Daniel.  You’re too smart.  You care too much for people.  You’d never forgive yourself if you guessed wrong, so you _weren’t_ guessing.  I know you well enough to be absolutely sure of that.  She was dead, and you did the right thing.  You saved her baby’s life, just like you promised her you would.”

With a sigh, Daniel sagged against Jack, laying his head down in Jack’s lap, crumbling in the wake of the evening’s stress. 

“We should thank Megis for helping us,” he observed drowsily.

Someone outside screamed, someone human. 

Jack whipped around and saw a man running full tilt down the street, a black Eeyuned on his heels. 

Jumping up, Daniel moving with him, he turned toward the door and looked into the azure eyes of their Eeyuned friend.

He was pointing his borrowed zat right at them. 

“You will not go out again,” he told them.  “There is nothing you can do to help the Chosen.  They are sacrificed when the population grows too large for the city to support.  Those chosen are criminals, those without dependents, those who work trades with too many practitioners; they are those we can afford to do without.  All Arcadians accept this fact of life.”

“We can still try,” Jack shot back angrily.  “Help us or get the hell out of our way, Meg, but we’re going out there!  We have to _try_ to stop the killing.”

Megis studied them, uncertainty in his expression, followed by grief and resignation. 

He nodded. “I _will_ help you,” he said quietly.  

Then he shot them both with the zat.

When the fire in his nerves died down, Jack vaguely realized Megis had brought a doctor to them and was giving instructions to sedate them both. 

Jack tried to protest, but it was no use fighting the powerful drugs they had given him. 

His eyes closed, and he went out like a light.

* * *

_Where there is great love, there are always miracles._

**Willa Cather,**

1876-1947, American Author

* * *

**Dawn**

The winding staircase went down and down, deep into the central core of the artificial island. The hooded figure’s steps were measured, his black cloak floating like a cloud around his feet and legs. His face and hands were hidden from view until he reached the center of the sphere surrounding the city. Deep red fingers rose from the folds of the cloak and pushed back the hood, revealing glittering golden hair like thin strands of metal wire, framing a crimson face set with obsidian eyes.

 _KeNaga_ gazed at the chamber, searching it for the secret that had eluded him for centuries.

The room was small and perfectly round, neatly fitted into the central shaft that held the artificial island at the lake’s surface. Stairs let out at one end of the chamber, surrounded by empty space. Suspended above the floor was another smaller sphere, surrounded by four processing terminals that collected and transferred energy to the city above and on the shore.

The hooded figure approached the sphere, one hand reaching out as if in greeting as he touched its transparent surface. It was hot, so hot it scorched his skin, but he left his fingers there a moment longer, his black eyes staring at the bright center of the sphere. 

“My old friend,” _KeNaga_ whispered.

As if it had heard him, the light within the sphere turned, coiled up like a giant serpent, and flung itself at the barrier between them. He could see the suggestion of a head rearing up, great wings flapping, a mouth open in a silent, angry roar.

The creature hated him, and he knew it. 

His people had captured this _finnix_ eons ago, harnessing its energy to power their city.  It was a slave, collected by curious people now long dead, who themselves had been slaves to their passion for knowledge, for discovery and adventure.  The Naga had given no thought to the suffering of others in their single-minded quest to know all, but this last Naga, the one who now stood watching this amazing creature thrash and struggle – he knew suffering all too well.

“I am also a prisoner here, my friend,” he murmured to it, withdrawing his charred hand from the barrier at last.  “All of us who live in this place are suffering.  Some much more than others.”

His hand would heal; it had done so many times, and still he kept coming down here, watching the creature sulk and struggle.  This was the only gift he could give it – something on which to focus its hatred, thus providing it with a reason to live.

For _KeNaga_ , it was a reminder that he was also still a prisoner, and that as long as he lived, there was hope of freedom for any of them. 

That hope was barely a flicker now, dying steadily; soon it would be gone completely.

All that kept it alive now were the strangers who had come to Arcadia.  They were not quiet and docile, like everyone else who lived under Eeyunadi rule; they questioned everything.  They had expectations,strong beliefs fuelled by bright passions.

If anything could free them all, it would be _that_.

He looked once more at the creature’s enraged, flaming face, and smiled. 

He knew exactly what it would do as soon as it was free, and he was ready for that.  He welcomed it, in fact.  He had been too long without love already; death would be a relief, spelling a merciful end to his loneliness and desolation.

With silent steps, he made his way up to the surface of the island, returning to the lower floors of the tower.  He strolled out into the garden, his fingers brushing the polished surfaces of the boulders engraved with the names of the Nine.  He gazed out over the water and wondered if, after so many years and so few new ideas in the city, these strangers might be the ones to liberate them both at last.

He hoped they would.  As he allowed himself the forbidden luxury of dreaming, he smiled.

* * *

_The passions are like fire, useful in a thousand ways and dangerous only in one: through their excess._

**Christian Nevell Bovee,**

1820-1904, American Author, Lawyer

* * *

Jack and Daniel woke up in a small private hospital room just as dawn was coloring the sky a rosy gold.

Rising from his bed, Jack glanced across the room and spied his lover, also just waking up. 

The younger man looked around in search of his glasses, and Jack stumbled off to the bathroom to pee, rinse out his mouth, and wash his hands and face.  That woke him up a little, and when he returned to the room, he saw that Megis had left his borrowed zat behind for them. 

Daniel picked it up and holstered it, then went into the bathroom for his own morning ablutions.  Once Daniel had his glasses in place, the hair around his face sticking up and slightly damp, they left the hospital for home. 

In sharp contrast to the events of the night before, the walk was uneventful and only took a few minutes.   As soon as they got to the house, they stowed away their weapons, showered, and changed into fresh clothes.  Since it was a day of rest, they had chosen loose-fitting garments in their colors, easy-care tunics and drawstring pants, but neither man bothered with shoes, since they weren’t planning on going out for a while. 

Later on, they had agreed to visit the new family down the street to check on the baby’s condition, but that would wait till after they’d rested a little more and had something to eat.

They were setting out breakfast when a knock came at the front door. 

Jack went to answer it and found himself face to chest with Seniuk, the Eeyunadi leader. 

The Wookie didn’t look too happy, either.

Seniuk grabbed him by the upper arm, intending to haul him outside, but Jack reacted instinctively, pulling his arm out of the alien’s grip and countering with an elbow lock that pushed Seniuk down to one knee. 

That was when Jack saw the crowd of angry-looking Eeyunadi behind him.

He didn’t let go, keeping what little leverage he had.  He spotted Megis toward the back, the white Wookie’s expression filled with concern. 

“You wanna tell me what this is about?” he called to his furry friend.

Instead, the creature at Jack’s feet replied. 

“You interfered with a sacred ritual,” Seniuk growled.

“We saved a baby’s life!” Jack shot back.  “We didn’t kill any of your people in the process, either. You should count yourselves lucky, because we _could_ have.  Easily.”

“We have heard of the power of your weapons, Colonel O’Neill,” said Seniuk, “but you do not understand.  The _girrah_ has a purpose.  It keeps a balance between us and the land that feeds us.  Too many mouths cause a burden for all.”

“Bullshit,” Jack snapped.  “I’m gonna let you up now, so I can look you in the eye, Big Red.” 

He let go and stepped back, bumping into a still-sleepy Daniel, who had padded up silently behind him.

“What’s going on, Jack?” Daniel murmured around a yawn.

“The Wookies are mad at us,” Jack told him, not taking his eyes off the copper giant in front of him.  “Apparently we screwed up their murder spree.”

“It is not _murder_ ,” Seniuk returned haughtily, towering over Jack again.  “It is a necessary culling—“

“The hell it is!” Jack barked.  “These folks have birth control that’s 100 percent foolproof, designed by the Naga themselves for just that reason.  There’s a limit of two kids per couple to maintain a replacement population, yet nobody regulates that.  The reason you’ve let the rule relax is because you _want_ the humans to overproduce, so you’ll have an excuse to kill ‘em off.  That’s _murder_ , Seniuk.  _Engineered_ murder.”

The giant’s golden eyes narrowed.  “You have interfered with our sacred ritual. For this you must pay.  Both of you, as well as the traitor who aided you against us.”

Seniuk stepped back and Eeyunadi swarmed through the door, into the house.

Jack understood instantly that he’d stuck his foot in it this time.  This was the sort of delicate negotiation that Daniel was good at, but Jack wasn’t.  Not only had he seen through their diabolical plan, he’d announced it in plain terms that left no room for doubt. 

The Eeyunadi couldn’t afford to let either one of them live and spread that knowledge to the rest of the human population.

He fought with all his strength and skill, but the Wookies were too strong, too big, and there were too many of them.  He heard Daniel calling out from behind him to stop resisting, and Jack knew the Eeyunadi had him, but he stubbornly fought on, doing what damage he could, roaring with frustration, knowing he was letting Daniel and Harpo down.

Beaten and bloody, barely able to breathe, Jack knelt on his living room floor, his arms pinned behind his back.  Sweat dripped into his eyes and everything hurt, but he didn’t care.  Struggling to see Daniel, he lifted his head, gasping and grunting with effort and pain.

Daniel stood still between two Eeyunadi, who held him by the arms, straining to get loose and get to Jack. 

His heart was in his eyes, needing to know Jack was all right.

He nodded.  “I’m okay,” he promised breathlessly, but he really wasn’t sure of that.  He was pretty bruised, and his right eye was starting to swell shut, but nothing felt broken.  He thought he must look half dead from Daniel’s point of view.

“What will happen to us?” Daniel asked, his eyes gleaming now with righteous anger as he glared at Seniuk.

“Tonight, when the sun goes down, the city doors will shut once more,” the copper giant purred. “Those who were not taken during the _girrah_ will run the streets once more, and _you_ will join them.” 

He grinned savagely.  “ _Without_ your weapons, this time.”  Cruelty glinted in his eyes.

Jack and Daniel exchanged a glance. 

All the anger and worry clicked off in those blue eyes.

Daniel straightened, his expression going ice cold.

“Oh, shit,” Jack whispered, staring at his lover, already knowing who was now in control of Daniel’s body. 

He didn’t need to see the white flash of symbiote anger in Daniel’s eyes to understand that Harpo had just taken over.

“It is a good thing I have spent so much time learning the customs and laws of Arcadia,” Daniel said, his voice deep and measured, but still human-sounding.  His eyes weren’t glowing, either, which was good. 

Best not to tip off the Wookies that Daniel had a symbiote, just in case they knew what those were.  “For I know that the _girrah_ can be stopped, upon command of the _Shehata Rishi_ , the High One.  _Any_ law can be changed by the High One.”

Seniuk clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward to smirk.  “ _I_ am the _Shehata Rishi_ ,” he told the men.

Daniel nodded and smiled with a look that chilled Jack to the bone.

“The _Shehata Rishi_ is the greatest warrior of the Eeyunadi,” Daniel countered.  “Any may challenge the High One to battle, and if the challenger wins, he becomes the new _Shehata Rishi_.” 

Daniel’s smile broadened. 

“Or _she_ , as the case may be.  There have been females among the Eeyunadi who have ruled Arcadia.”

Daniel offered a slight bow of respect to the pregnant female standing in the crowd behind Seniuk.  She had been Seniuk’s bodyguard during their negotiations with him on the island of the Naga, and Daniel had already told him that the female, whose name was Kirjarie, had been the previous ruler of the city before her defeat by Seniuk. 

Jack saw her smile of acceptance and knew Daniel had just gained a few points of favor from her – for all the good that would do him now.

Seniuk nodded.  “This is true, but no Eeyuned will challenge me.  None of them can beat me, for the best have already tried.”

Daniel glanced at Megis.

Jack turned and saw their friend shake his head and drop his gaze to the floor in shame.

Panic seized Jack’s guts as he realized where Daniel – or rather, _Harpo_ – was headed with that line of thinking. 

“Daniel, _no_!” he called desperately.  He struggled to get to his feet again, but his captors pushed him farther down toward the floor.  He turned his head as far as he could, trying to see Daniel’s face.

Daniel’s cool gaze pinned him, and he smiled gently, with the beneficence of an angel. 

“Do you forget who I am?” he whispered lovingly. 

The gentleness fled from his expression, replaced by steel as he turned to make eye contact again with Seniuk. 

“ _I_ challenge you, _Shehata Rishi_.  You will fight _me_ for the freedom of Arcadia.”

Seniuk guffawed.  He laughed so hard, he staggered against some of the others and had to sit down on the pillows to catch his breath.  He turned to his followers and scornfully wheezed between chuckles, “The scholar seeks to slay me with his ridiculous words!”

Uneasy laughter rippled through the crowd.

“Let me up, God damn it!” Jack shouted, his face an inch off the floor.  “I’ve got a few things to say, too.”

Seniuk waved a dismissing hand, and the Eeyunadi guards allowed Jack to get slowly to his feet.

Jack eyed Daniel and saw the strange glitter in his eyes. 

It looked like pleasure, and he was smiling. 

He’d never seen Daniel look so sexy, but could hardly take notice of that at the moment.

He swallowed hard and turned his attention to the red Wookie.

“Seniuk, you better back out while you still can,” he advised calmly.  “There’s a lot about Daniel you don’t know.”

The _Shehata Rishi_ got slowly to his feet, humor fading as he addressed the military man.  “It does not matter.  I will make short work of him.  He is only _human_ , after all.”

“But I’m not Arcadian,” Daniel reminded him coolly.  “I’m not like the humans you’re used to here.”

Jack laughed then, a deep, slow chuckle intended to rattle the big guy’s confidence.  He shook his head.  “Let me put it to you this way.  How many adults in Arcadia wear _children’s_ colors?”

“Oh, thanks for bringing _that_ up again,” Daniel snapped irritably.

All of the Eeyunadi glanced around at each other.  No one had an answer, so all eyes turned back to Jack.

“The guy who did our occupational testing told us that in all of the history of Arcadia, there have only been about six adults to wear the psychedelic print.  Do you understand what that means?”

Jack _had_ his audience now. 

He could see doubt in some of the Eeyunadi faces.

No one answered.

“That I couldn’t make up my mind?” Daniel answered lightly, pretending more levity than he obviously felt.

“It means he has the capability to become literally _anything_ he wants,” Jack answered, straightening with pride.  “Teach him something, and he’ll learn it, and when he’s got the concept, he’ll be _better_ at it than his teacher.”

Seniuk’s eyes moved to regard Daniel, who was looking pretty damned smug.

Suddenly the big red one didn’t look quite so sure of himself.

“You know something else?” Jack went on, really playing up the drama, reaching for anything he might use for blarney, and finding it in Harpo’s personal history.

“Oh, please, _do_ go on,” Daniel encouraged lightly.  He settled into the grip the thugs had on him, doing his best to appear happy and comfortable.

Jack ignored him, maintaining eye contact with Seniuk. 

“Daniel spent a lot of time in a place called China.  I know that doesn’t mean much to you, since you’ve never been to Earth, but let me tell you an interesting little fact about the Chinese on our world.

“See, their rulers took away the people’s weapons a long time ago, thinking they wouldn’t be able to protect themselves without ‘em, but that didn’t work.  The people were robbed by bandits, taxed by kings, and had their villages trampled by warlords.  So they got smart; they started learning how to fight with anything at hand – farming tools, eating utensils, paintbrushes, even bare hands.  They got so good at it, they elevated fighting to an art form – we call them martial arts.  They’re some of our world’s best warriors in hand-to-hand combat.”

Golden eyes narrowed as Seniuk stared at Daniel, trying to figure out this enigma.  “He was at your side during our negotiations,” he said to Jack, obviously trying to figure out this unexpected shift in roles.

Daniel just grinned at Seniuk, giving the impression that he was totally unconcerned with these events; maybe even a little bored.

Seniuk’s chin pushed forward as he glowered at Daniel, but still spoke to Jack as the military leader.  “This one did not speak, so he does not fight as well as you, Colonel O’Neill.  And _you_ are no match for the Eeyunadi.” 

Jack stiffened.  His face lost all humor.  “I can protect myself, Big Red,” he snapped.  “Of course, I’m not gonna win when I’m outnumbered, but one-on-one just might be a different story.  And when we were on that island and again last night, your warriors didn’t have anything I couldn’t have wiped out with my P-90.”

“Show me,” Seniuk demanded, facing Jack at last.  “This time, I will see for myself the power of your weapons.”

“Sure thing.”  Jack glared at the goons on either side of him.  “Your boss gave you an order, bozos.”

The guards let him go. 

Jack eyed Daniel meaningfully, got the unspoken message to be careful, and headed for the bedroom and the gun case he’d acquired from the SGC specifically for storing their weapons. 

After wiping the blood off his face, he retrieved the P-90 and slung the strap over his shoulder, passing through the kitchen for a pair of redware cups on his way through the living room and outside.

As he walked by Daniel, he saw that one of the guards holding him now had a knife pressed against Daniel’s throat. 

That was a warning, and Jack got it. 

If he killed any of the Wookies, they’d kill Daniel.

Seniuk and his personal guards followed Jack outside.

Tossing the cups into the air, Jack juggled them for a moment, then pitched them to Seniuk one at a time. 

“I want you to throw ‘em both way up high into the air, as far as you can,” he instructed. “They’re about as hard as your head, right?”

“Harder,” said Seniuk without a trace of humor, obviously not getting Jack’s joke. 

He pulled his arm back and pitched them straight up, in rapid succession.

Jack waited for them to reach the apex of the narrow arc, barely visible in the bright morning sky, and as soon as he knew they were just in range, he squeezed off a few rounds and shattered them into dust. 

The noise made his entire audience flinch.  When he turned to face the giant, he saw shock and a little fear in that naked expression, still staring up at the fragments falling toward the ground. 

 A shower of debris littered the street all around them a moment later.

“We’re not the tame, defenseless humans you’re used to dealing with here in captivity,” Jack assured him.  “I could kill every one of you with this, and there are a _lot_ more of these weapons where we came from, along with people to use them; _billions_ of us.  We could wipe out every one of your kind if we wanted, Seniuk.  You might take a few of ours with you, but we’d win; no doubt about it, from sheer numbers.  So you keep that in mind when you fight Daniel.  Don’t kill him, if you value the lives of your people, because if you do…”  

Jack didn’t finish the thought; just let the alien’s imagination – if he had one – fill in the blank.

“There are only two of you here,” Seniuk argued, not quite convinced.  “The others of your people know not to enter the city.  You have warned them of this.”

“Yeah, but if they call and we don’t answer, they’ll send more troops in to find out what happened to us.  And they won’t send just two, because we’ve been through enough situations like this to know what it means when our people go missing.  We’re _not_ folks you want to make angry.”

Jack stepped closer, lowering his voice and pointing the muzzle of his weapon at the ground, away from Seniuk.  “You do what you have to when you fight him.  Make it look good, but you can’t win here, Red.  Any way you go, we’ve already got you _beat_.”

Seniuk’s face darkened, going pink with bottled rage.  His amber eyes gleamed as he reached out and took Jack’s jaw in his massive hand, leaning in very close to retort, “Your friend will live, but he _will_ go down in defeat.  You and he will be spared the _girrah_ , but you will be forced to watch us as we hunt the Chosen.  If you use your weapons against us, we, in turn, will begin to enter every home and slaughter every human we find until you have killed us all, or we have killed all of them, and only you and your companion remain in a city of the dead.”

 _Check_ , Jack thought unhappily. 

That complicated things significantly, because Jack was pretty certain the giant wasn’t calling his bluff.  Seniuk wasn’t as stupid as Jack had believed.  He’d _meant_ that threat, and would have no problem at all carrying it out.

Seniuk let him go, turned on his round foot, and stormed back into their house. 

Jack ducked in after his bodyguards and listened as the Wookie made an announcement to his people in their language, no doubt explaining the terms of their deal. 

All Jack could think about was how angry Daniel was going to be with him for opening his mouth again.

Jack went into the bedroom to return the P-90 to its case, locked it up, and slid it back under their bed.  With a heavy heart, he returned to the living room, relieved to see that Daniel’s guards had let him go, standing on either side of him, in case he made any sudden moves.  After that, they were herded out into the street, the entire Wookie contingent walking them to the docks.

Megis was restrained by two other Eeyunadi, his expression filled with concern.

Jack wondered what Meg’s penalty would be for helping them. 

In all the hubbub he’d completely forgotten to ask about that, but he felt certain that if his friend could find a way to help them, he would, because Megis was a stand-up guy… even if he _were_ a Wookie. 

 Jack could forgive him for that, especially if he found a way to help Daniel survive.

* * *

_A man who has not passed through the inferno of his passions has never overcome them._

**Carl Jung,**

1875-1961, Swiss Psychiatrist

* * *

The procession to the docks was silent. People venturing out of their homes averted their eyes and pretended not to see them passing, going about their business as if nothing at all had happened during the night.  Now and then, however, Jack would catch the eye of someone he knew, and their gaze would linger a moment, a grim nod of acknowledgment would pass between them, and then they would look away and return to their activities. 

Word had obviously spread about what they had done, and the townsfolk knew they were being taken for judgment.

He studied the man walking beside him, head high, gaze straight ahead. 

 Daniel had been amazing during the crisis last night, and afterward, doubting himself as always. 

Right now, somewhere deep inside his shared mind, he was probably second-guessing this decision and trying to think his way all around the box, but there was no sign of any inner turmoil on that composed face.

As if he felt Jack’s eyes on him, Daniel turned toward him and gave him a little smile. 

“Do not worry, beloved.  I know what I am doing.  I have fought greater foes than this.”

“I’ll take your word on that, Harpo,” Jack returned, trying to share Meret’s confidence and failing. “Just be careful.  Don’t take any chances.”

Daniel’s hand reached out for his and gave it a brief squeeze. 

“I _must_ win, Jack.  The _girrah_ must end forever.” 

He let go and touched Jack’s face, fingers ghosting over a bruise.  “Do you need medical attention?”

“I’m good, babe,” he assured her.  “Don’t worry about me.  Just concentrate on what _you’re_ gonna be doing, okay?  Get your head in the game.”

“We are ready.”

Jack glanced around them at the Eeyunadi herding them along.  No one seemed to notice the difference in Daniel’s speech pattern, or his reference to himself as a plural entity.  He glanced around for Megis and didn’t see him, worrying now that he might have been taken elsewhere by his angry kin. 

Then he found himself wishing for Carter and Teal’c, wanting them close for moral support.

There hadn’t been time to call them on their comm. units, and Jack couldn’t send anybody after them.  They’d just have to miss this battle and hear about it later over the Arcadian equivalent of beer and pretzels – provided, of course, that they weren’t attending his or Daniel’s funeral in the near future, because Jack was not going to allow Seniuk to kill Daniel/Meret and get away with it, no matter what happened.

Even though Jack had Big Red’s promise that Daniel would live, he knew all too well how things didn’t always go as planned in battle.  There was a chance something could go very, very wrong.  Seniuk could misjudge the force of a blow; miss his target in the heat of the moment and hit something vital; or he might have lied to Jack and have something else up his sleeve. 

Jack didn’t trust Seniuk, and that was all he was sure of at the moment.

When they reached the docks, Jack and Daniel boarded one of the boats with an Eeyuned pilot; Seniuk and his bodyguard got into another, Megis and his captors in a third.  Once the boats arrived on the island, Seniuk and Kirjarie went into the old Naga buildings. 

Daniel started to follow, but their pilot told them they were to wait in the garden where they had met with the Eeyunadi leader months ago and negotiated for allied status.

Daniel started to wander around, leaping lightly up onto a few of the boulders, testing their stability, gauging their height, thinking his way across the courtyard in every conceivable way. 

As he walked and pondered, more Eeyunadi began arriving, forming themselves into a ring around the perimeter. 

 When the ring closed behind him, Jack wandered out into the landscaped area to put a little distance between himself and the Wookies.

He took a seat on one of the boulders; glancing down to see whose name he was sitting on, he saw it was Urania, Muse of Astronomy. He guessed that was kind of appropriate for him, since the stars had always inspired him; maybe it was a good omen. 

His right eye was mostly swollen shut now and he had one hell of a headache, but he was more or less okay.  He’d have liked to lie down for a little while and just rest, but if he did that, Daniel would be concerned about him and lose focus.  He couldn’t afford that distraction, so Jack sat upright and smiled at Daniel as he came to join him.

Daniel’s arm went around his shoulders, but he was studying and thinking, his eyes on the Wookies surrounding them. 

“I just wanted you to know you weren’t bluffing when you were telling Seniuk about Chinese warriors,” Daniel murmured. 

This was Daniel talking now, and Jack couldn’t help relaxing a little, relieved to hear him speaking again.

“I’ll be okay, so don’t worry.  Meret’s blowing me away with some of the things she’s showing me, stuff she knows.” 

He brightened and a wide grin lit up his face and eyes.  “I know _kung fu_ , Jack! Stuff no one’s seen for thousands of years. Cool stuff that’ll boggle your mind.”

“Of _course_ I’m gonna worry,” Jack returned quietly.  “I don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

Daniel’s hand gave his shoulder a squeeze.  “And next time I tell you to stop fighting, please listen.  Okay?  That wasn’t necessary.  You couldn’t have won all by yourself, and I had a plan.”  

He grasped Jack’s chin and turned his face back and forth, scrutinizing his injuries.  “Jesus, Jack!  Look at your eye,” he murmured.

The reminder of his damage made Jack’s arm go around his ribs.  The pain increased when he inhaled, but he was pretty sure most of his injuries were just surface damage.  “I don’t always like your plans, Daniel, and I’ve been way more banged up than this before.  It’s no big deal.” 

He eyed Daniel uncertainly.  “Can you beat this hairball, Harpo?  Is there really any chance of that?”

“That will depend on his intelligence, as well as his skill as a warrior,” Daniel answered for her.  “If he fights only with instinct and training, then I believe we have a chance.  If he adapts to my methods as we battle, then I will have a challenge on my hands.”

Jack grimaced, remembering his conversation with Seniuk outside their house. 

“He’s smarter than he looks, so like I said, be careful.  He won’t try to kill you, but he could mess you up pretty bad, and accidents happen in the heat of the moment.  Just don’t trust him.  Expect deceit and fighting dirty.”

Daniel cocked his head.  “What’d you say to him when you two were outside playing with the P-90, Jack?”

He shook his head.  “Never mind.  It didn’t work out as planned.  All it got me was his promise not to kill us, for whatever that’s worth.”

“It’s some comfort, I suppose,” Daniel admitted with a crooked grin.

Jack gave their alien pal a smile and nod of acknowledgment as Megis shook loose from his guards and approached the humans, hesitating uncertainly and smiling back when Jack gestured him closer. He stood halfway between Jack and the rest of the Eeyunadi, looking distinctly out of place, more than a little lost.

Jack eyed Daniel, taking great care with his reference to Harpo. 

Only the two of them knew she was there, and Jack wanted to keep it that way. 

“I’ll be hoping Our Lady of the Fisticuffs can kick some Wookie ass, but she better be careful with you, too.”

“Whatever breaks can be healed,” Daniel reminded him with a wink.

“Unless it’s my heart.” Jack grinned, just a little.  “Don’t count Big Red out.  He’s held onto the heavyweight champ title for a long time.  He won’t be easy to beat.”

Offering a brave smile, Daniel stripped off his tie-dyed tunic, handed it to Jack, stepped away and began to warm up, doing some stretches and yoga-like moves that Jack knew had to be piloted by Harpo, because Daniel had never been that graceful or coordinated. 

He looked like a ballet dancer, all fluid movement and leashed power. 

From the serene smile on Daniel’s face, Jack could see he was thoroughly enjoying the ride.

Megis strolled closer, stopping beside the boulder where Jack sat, one arm wrapped around himself.

“What’re they gonna do to _you_ , Meg?” asked Jack, worrying now about his friend.

“I will be hunted in the _girrah_ with the Chosen,” he stated nonchalantly.  “It does not matter, though.  Death means an end to my pain.  I welcome it.”

Jack just stared at him, the hair at the nape of his neck standing on end because he could see in the Wookie’s eyes that he meant every word; he really didn’t care if he lived or died. 

“Look, I know now’s not a good time for a heart-to-heart, but after this is all sorted out, providing we all survive, maybe you could come over, and we could talk about stuff.  Might make you feel better.”

“If we survive, then perhaps.” Megis didn’t look too hopeful.

“That was a brave thing you did last night, Meg.  Thanks for helping us.  We couldn’t have saved that baby’s life without you.”

Megis looked at him then, his cerulean eyes emotionless.  “It was my honor to come to your aid, my friend,” he said with a slight bow of respect, his voice a warm, soulful purr.  “I have known few in my long life who are as noble as you and your lover.”

That shook Jack a little, because he was certain he and Daniel hadn’t told Megis about the extent of their relationship.  They hadn’t even held hands in public; not yet, anyway. 

No one knew that they were lovers but Ree, the _quioc_ , and Jack hadn’t seen the young man in weeks. 

He didn’t think Ree would share that confidence, either. 

The priest had given his word to keep the secret.

_So how did Megis know?_

He started to ask, but a ripple of interested murmurs from the crowd drew Jack’s attention back to Daniel doing his warm-ups.  He was making some pretty impressive leaps into the air, executing artful kicks, dropping low for sweeps along the ground, acting out _Mortal Combat_ with an invisible opponent.  His expression was one of concentration now, no doubt listening to Harpo’s internal dialogue as she schooled him about what she was doing with his body. 

Jack smiled slightly as he imagined that conversation, because Daniel would be engrossed with learning and, at the moment, she had no time to teach him. 

All Daniel could do was observe and trust her to keep him alive.

Kirjarie reappeared from one of the buildings, carrying what looked like a shepherd’s crook – a tall wooden staff bent at the top into a graceful curve.  Dangling from the hook were several metal tubes that made a pleasant musical sound as they jangled together, like a wind chime. 

Behind her came Seniuk, devoid of all his jewelry, wearing nothing but a plain purple skirt and undershorts.  He stopped in the middle of the garden and another female stepped out from behind him.  She held a small rack covered in black cloth, which Seniuk flipped back to reveal pairs of various kinds of weapons – batons, studded maces, axes and some creatively designed knives, everything in pairs – one for each of the combatants.

The female with the staff walked around in a small circle near the center of the garden, shaking the crook to make the chimes ring.

Daniel smiled at his friends.  “I guess that’s my cue,” he called brightly, then turned away.  Head up, back straight, shoulders squared, he walked to the middle of the garden and stood facing Seniuk, his back to his friends.

Jack’s stomach tightened.  He looked so small and fragile next to the red giant.  Maybe Harpo did have a few cool tricks up her – and Daniel’s – sleeves, but Jack was losing hope that his lover would be anything less than badly hurt when the fight was over.

Seniuk gestured toward the weapons, but Daniel shook his head, apparently already having made up his mind about how much damage he intended to do to his opponent.

“C’mon, Harpo,” Jack muttered.  “You need an equalizer!  Screw the ‘goddess of mercy’ crap, just this once.”

Megis wandered closer.  “I do not think Daniel has a chance against Seniuk, my friend.  Perhaps I _should_ take his place.  As an Eeyunadi, I would fight first.  If I can weaken Seniuk enough--”

“Have a little faith,” Jack returned, more brightly than he felt.  “After all, we’ve got a goddess in our corner.  A _protection_ goddess.”

“By what name do you call her?” Megis asked quietly, dropping down to one knee beside Jack’s rock.  “Perhaps I shall pray to her, also.”

“You wouldn’t know her,” Jack told him, patting his arm fondly.  “But thanks for the good thoughts.”

The jangling stopped suddenly, drawing all eyes back to the arena. 

The combatants stood in profile now, facing each other with Kirjarie standing between them.  Abruptly, she stepped back, moving to the edge of the crowd.  The other female with the arsenal kept her place, in case the fighters changed their minds about choosing weapons, and suddenly the battle began.

Daniel’s right fist slipped under the covering roof of his left palm, and he bowed slightly from the waist, keeping his head up, eyes on his much taller opponent.  His hands floated out, one shoulder-high and extended away from his body, one close in and protecting his belly.  He stepped slightly back, knees bent a little, and waited.

Seniuk watched.  He took a step closer to Daniel, studying him, picking his target.  He made a feint toward Daniel’s chest, drawing his hand back well before making contact, trying to tease Daniel into a defensive move that he could counter.

Only Daniel didn’t buy it.  He turned just enough to keep Big Red in front of him, watching and waiting for a committed strike.  Patience won out, and Seniuk aimed a clawed hand at Daniel’s head.

Stepping just slightly to one side, Daniel grasped that monstrous arm at wrist and elbow as the claws flashed past his head, applying just enough pull to overbalance the big alien and make him stumble forward, exposing his back.  Daniel gave him a couple of slaps with his palms, just to let Seniuk know what targets he could’ve hit, had he been armed.

“Nice,” said Jack with a slightly surprised smile.

Seniuk turned to face Daniel again, his displeasure obvious in his face.  He closed his fist and aimed a strike at Daniel’s belly – and missed when Daniel turned and dodged just enough to let that big paw slide past him.  Strike after strike was met with the same strategy: small moves on Daniel’s part; big, energy-consuming moves on the giant’s part.  Seniuk hit nothing but air while Daniel gave him playful little pats on his targets of choice: shoulder, back, belly, thigh.  He sent a clear message with every contact, and soon the crowd was murmuring, whispering in startled surprise at these confusing alien tactics.  Using this strategy, Daniel would certainly humiliate and wear down his opponent, but he couldn’t defeat Seniuk without doing some kind of damage.

Jack knew that was the only way his lover could win this fight.  Seniuk wasn’t the type to just throw in the towel and admit defeat.  He’d _kill_ Daniel before he let his pride take a fall.

Seniuk got the message, too.  He rushed Daniel then, coming at him with both hands, claws raking the air. 

Daniel jumped out of the way, dodging to one side, then leaping up onto one of the boulders to Seniuk’s left side.  The Eeyuned turned with him, closing on him, but Daniel launched himself into the air right at Seniuk’s head, delivering a powerful kick to the temple that spun the alien around and sent him crashing to the ground.

Daniel landed on his feet and danced away, then stood still to catch his breath.

The crowd reacted in surprise, a current of noise rising up and fading quickly away.

Then they started to chant.

Jack didn’t understand the words, but it was obvious that Daniel’s tactics were gaining favor.  They were interested now.  They were _excited_.

Glancing at Megis, he saw that the Wookie was smiling, nodding his head.  He was impressed.

“Your goddess must be powerful, indeed,” he rumbled appreciatively.  “The scholar is an excellent warrior as well.”

“Daniel’s good at everything he does.” 

Jack looked back into the middle of the garden, where Seniuk was just getting to his feet.

The alien uncurled his long tail and began to use it like a whip.  He landed a few strikes, but Daniel’s dodges were quick enough to keep him from doing serious damage.  Then Seniuk got lucky and wrapped the prehensile end of his tail around Daniel’s left ankle.  He jerked Daniel’s feet out from under him, and Jack stood up, all the blood rushing to his feet, panic gripping his heart.

Daniel hit the ground rolling, tucking himself into a tight ball and landed in a crouch with one leg tucked under him, the other stretched out to one side, both palms against the ground.  He grinned up at Seniuk and made no move to rise from that position.

Seniuk waited.

Daniel sat down.  He drummed impatient fingers on his thigh, staring up at the big creature.

“Why does Daniel not stand?” asked Megis, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Hell if I know,” Jack answered with a shrug.

Finally, Daniel held up a hand and gestured for Seniuk to _come_.

With a low growl of frustration, Seniuk lifted one foot off the ground, intending to kick at Daniel’s head, since the rest of him was entirely out of range of Seniuk’s hands.

Daniel pivoted to one side on his hips, dodging the kick and rolling closer, then lashed out with one foot, striking Seniuk in the knee of the leg on which he’d been standing, his other foot meeting only empty air.

The Eeyuned leader went down with a scream of agony, and Jack winced in sympathy, knowing how painful that injury must be.

Seniuk didn’t get up.  He lay on the ground, holding his broken knee, keening and gasping.  Then he roared, suddenly crazed with rage.  He crawled toward Daniel, striking out blindly, wildly, unable to rise.

This was a creature accustomed to using his height and strength in battle.  Without his legs, he was helpless, and Harpo had guessed that.

“The bigger they are, huh, Harpo?” Jack mused, smiling now.

“Is that the name of your goddess?” asked Megis thoughtfully.

Jack just chuckled.  “Yeah, buddy.  She’s somethin’ pretty special to us.”

“Harpo is powerful, indeed.”

Both of them watched in awe as Daniel thrashed Seniuk, rolling around on the ground like a Weeble, lashing out with feet and fists, striking ribs, back, thighs and head until Seniuk lay beaten and bloody on the ground. 

Fiery eyes filled with hatred stared at Daniel as he crouched over his opponent, asking him if he conceded. 

The crowd was cheering now, their favor obviously with the human who had fought with such cunning and skill.

Only Seniuk wasn’t done yet.

Daniel’s attention wavered for a fraction of a second as he glanced up at the ring mistress, raising the shepherd’s crook to declare the match ended, and at that moment, Seniuk struck.  His claws raked across Daniel’s right arm, ripping deep, bloody gashes into his flesh.

Jackson reacted instantly, pushing to his feet both to move himself out of range of additional attacks, and to position himself for one more move of his own. 

He kicked Seniuk’s head, his heel impacting with the alien’s chin full-force. 

Daniel struck him so hard that Seniuk was lifted off his hands and flung backward, landing in an unconscious heap on his back three feet away.

Daniel held his wounded arm and straightened up, breathing hard. 

Steely blue eyes turned to the crowd of stunned Eeyunadi as he drew himself up to his full height, glaring down his nose at them. 

“ _I_ am now the _Shehata Rishi_ ,” he declared, his voice ringing out in clear tones across the courtyard.  “I have won the battle, and rightfully claim my place as High One of the Eeyunadi.”

Kirjarie jangled her chimes, formally declaring the match ended.

One by one, the tall, furry aliens dropped to one knee and bowed their heads in obeisance, until only one remained standing.  Megis strode toward Daniel with Jack beside him.  He stopped an appropriate distance away and bowed deeply, a human gesture, as Jack took his place at Daniel’s side.

He checked the bloody gash and saw that it was already closing up, Harpo now hard at work healing her host, since the battle was over.  It was difficult to see Daniel hurt like this and not run his hands over him or seek immediately to give comfort and get him cleaned up, but Jack understood the protocol.  Daniel had to take his place of power, and tending to his wounds could wait.

Megis straightened and eyed his new master.  “Give us your laws, _Shehata Rishi.”_

Daniel did.  He lifted his chin and looked out over the crowd of Eeyunadi.  “The _girrah_ will be no more,” he declared, his voice ringing with authority and conviction.  “There are other means of controlling population, and these will be employed more strictly.  Those who desecrated the last _girrah_ are now pardoned.”

He smiled at Jack and gave a brief nod to Megis, then turned back to address the Eeyunadi.  “Governing this city will now be done by election of official representatives from each of the various guilds, who will have an equal voice in determining the future of Arcadia.  Prisons will be built to punish those who break Arcadian law.  No longer will the Eeyunadi rule all races here.”

Looking down at Seniuk, Daniel’s expression was compassionate.  “And now, I demand from you access to the Naga city.  I will be presented to _KeNaga_ today, as soon as it can be arranged with him, and I will learn his name and give him the honor of calling him by it.”

Megis stepped over Seniuk’s mortified form, gave Daniel another slight bow, and said, “Come with me, _Shehata Rishi_.”

Daniel and Jack followed him across the courtyard and into the nearest building as the Eeyunadi audience dispersed, most returning to the city on the shore in the same boats that had brought them to the island.  Megis led Daniel into the structure, an elegantly stepped swirl of gleaming silver metal.  It appeared to be a kind of high-tech athletic club, complete with treadmills, free weights, and other exercise equipment.  The group proceeded through the large, open gymnasium and into a brightly lit bathroom area with shiny showerheads and cool wading pools with fountains in the middle.

Megis suggested Daniel clean up, while he and Kirjarie went to fetch him clothing suitable for his new station.

Jack kept watch over Daniel as he retreated to the showers.  “You did good,” Jack observed.  “Remind me never to piss you off, willya?”  He grinned.

Daniel poked his head out of the stall and squinted at him before disappearing back under the spray.  “You know that movie, _The Matrix_?  That scene where Keanu Reeves gets that jack plugged into the back of his head, and they download the martial arts program right into his brain?  That’s what it felt like out there. _‘Whoa! I know kung fu!’_  It was awesome, Jack.  Meret is amazing.  That was snake-style _kung fu_ , by the way; a whole fighting method designed to be done from the ground, sitting, kneeling, or lying down. Appropriate for Meret, don’t you think?”

“She’s one helluva protection goddess,” Jack agreed.

The door opened as Megis returned, a long purple robe draped over his arm.  His expression was grave, yet his azure eyes shone with something – hope? fear? – that plainly told Jack a war was going on inside the alien being.  Jack supposed it was a little hard to swallow for a creature like that, to be beaten by a mere human being – which Daniel Jackson most certainly was _not_ , but no one here knew that yet.

Megis laid the garment aside and handed Jack two towels that lay underneath it across his arm.  “I will wait outside.”  He glanced toward the shower stall, then back to Jack.  “He is well?”

“Yeah, Meg.  Daniel’s fine.  He’ll need to rest soon, though, and so will I.  Along with a visit to the doc to get us both stitched up.”

The Eeyuned shifted nervously.  “I thought Daniel might like to meet _KeNaga_ first _._   Perhaps after that, we might all sit down and talk for a while.”

“Sounds good.”

The water shut off, and Megis hurried out to give them their privacy.  

Jack handed Daniel one towel and dried off his back with the other, then stepped away to wait, while Daniel put on his robes of office. 

Knowing how Daniel would feel about his sudden change in status, Jack gave him a crooked grin and said, “You look very... regal or something, but purple’s not your color, Danny.  I liked the tie-dye better.  It was _you_.”

“It was psychedelic,” Daniel corrected, smoothing the robes against his body and looking down at himself.  He took the glasses Jack held out to him and, before putting them on, he swept Jack up in a quick, careful hug and kissed him senseless.

When he let Jack go, Daniel stumbled back a little, trying to gather his equilibrium, which had been shot all to hell by that wild, passionate kiss.

“Sorry,” Daniel apologized as he slipped his glasses on.  “I just – I needed that, Jack.  I had no idea fighting could be so… erotic.  If you weren’t so banged up, and we could lock that door right now…”

Jack grinned so hard his cheeks hurt.  “Hold that thought, Hot Stuff,” he rumbled happily.  “We’ll celebrate later, but not with an audience right outside the door.” 

Daniel nodded and strode toward the exit with his head high, Jack in his wake. 

“I would speak with _KeNaga_ ,” he announced firmly.

Megis bowed and led off, taking them through the building, into another courtyard and toward the heart of the island city, walking in silence. 

No crowd cheered the new _Shehata Rishi_ ; no observers looked their way.  The buildings were quiet and empty, just as the Naga had left them.  The Arcadians had not been allowed to set foot on the island unless meeting with the _Shehata Rishi_ ; only the Eeyunadi had free run of the place, and they had no curiosity about any of it.  They simply walked their patrols to keep the curious away, kept their prisoner from leaving  and ignored the wonders that amazing place might hold.

Jack knew the island would be busy again very soon, and with a little luck, they might even be going _home_.

The trio arrived at the base of the tall tower, the entrance gilded and glittering in the noonday sunlight.  Megis sighed as he entered, taking them through the enormous vaulted foyer to a bank of booths in the back.

These were much like elevators except they moved faster, smoother, with less noise and no gravitational shift. 

Daniel started talking about inertial dampeners and how fascinated Carter would be with these devices. 

Jack tuned out, thinking instead about that kiss and wondering if his lips were as red and swollen as Daniel’s.  His lover had his mind on the job, though, probably already embroiled in mental negotiations with the Naga lord.

The elevator stopped in a small foyer decorated in Egyptian style.  On either side of the double doors stood statues carved out of glossy black stone, trimmed in gold – a male with a bird’s head sporting a long, thin, curved beak, and a beautiful woman holding a scorpion in her open palm.

 Jack didn’t look too long, but he felt a sudden shift in the man beside him, a stiffening of body that drew Jack’s gaze to Daniel’s face.

He saw Daniel’s mouth fall slowly open, and rather than going through the door Megis opened for him, he stopped, turning toward the male statue. 

His hands went out to touch the carved surfaces of the stone, and he spoke softly, his voice a husky whisper. 

“This is Thoth, god of the dead, author of Egyptian civilization.  He brought the gifts of writing, astronomy, medicine and science, and was so beloved by the people that his glory rivaled that of Ra himself.”

Daniel turned to the female figure, his hand gently stroking her cheek. 

“And this is Meretseger, guardian of the tombs, goddess of mercy.” 

He turned to Jack, his eyes full of grief and tenderness. 

“They were lovers, Jack. Meret and Thoth.”

Jack felt his eyebrows skyrocketing up his forehead in surprise.  “Harpo?  _Our_ Harpo had a lover?  Was he a – you know?”  Jack tapped his temple with one finger to ask silently if Thoth had been a symbiote.

Daniel glanced at Megis, who seemed to have taken an interest in their conversation.  The Eeyuned didn’t comment, though, and led them through the door into a palatial apartment beyond.

Daniel nodded, giving Jack a trembling, sad smile.  “Yeah, Jack.  He was.”

They strolled into the apartment, both of them immediately taken by the expansive view of the city on the shore. Daniel checked out the decorations, most of them looking like they’d come from Earth, and Jack was busy assessing for signs of danger.  Their guide continued, leading them through the living area into another room with no furniture at all, just a wall of windows at the front, some kind of polished metal paneling in the back, and glossy black marble floors from wall to wall.

In the middle of the floor was a pile of giant pillows, and sitting on them was a figure turned mostly away from them.  The broad shoulders and well-muscled arms spoke of his masculinity, but his skin looked like crimson velvet, very soft and deep, vibrant red.  His hair appeared to be long strands of golden metal, falling down his back like a waterfall to his hips.

The alien didn’t move, though he must have heard them enter his apartments.

Megis went to stand beside the pile of cushions. 

“May I present to you Lord Naga, the last of his kind.  He sits here in meditation every day, ignoring every sound, every plea for his attention.  It is his way, because he waits for the mercy of death.  All that he loved is long gone, and the Eeyunadi who have been his guardians since his awakening respect this.  He does not speak, nor does he listen…”

The Eeyuned raised his left arm into the air.  His fingers danced through his striped fur, and then suddenly--

 _...the Naga vanished_ , leaving only the pile of pillows behind. 

Megis finished his speech as Jack’s intuition kicked in, making his guts clench.

“…because he cannot. You understand this technology?”

“Holographs, yes,” Daniel said, still eyeing the cushions where the figure had been and now wasn’t.  He raised his gaze to the alien’s.  “That _was_ the most convincing one I’ve ever seen, though.  The quality was incredible.”

“Where is he really?” asked Jack softly.

Megis’ hands swept out on either side of him in an expansive gesture, then fell gently to his sides. “He is here.”

The white Eeyuned’s image wavered slightly, then began to change.  Suddenly, he was no longer the tall alien, but a human with fair skin and a beautiful face, dressed in white robes trimmed in pale blue. Big hazel eyes stared back at them, and Ree the _quioc_ cocked his head and offered Jack a slight, sad smile.

“I’m sorry, Jack.  I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t.”  His voice was different now, higher in pitch, softer in tone, filled with the contractions Megis had never used.

Jack felt as if he’d been punched in the gut.  He had been so thoroughly taken by this deception, never dreaming that the two beings he’d called his friends were _the same person_.  Jack had shared a great deal with both the priest and the Eeyuned cop, and couldn’t help feeling betrayed. He clamped his jaws shut and listened, wanting to hear the whole story before he shot his mouth off. 

Something inside his belly was boiling.

“Megis,” said Daniel, nodding.  “Ree.  _KeNaga_.  Who else are you?”

Jack could almost see the wheels turning behind those glasses.  He directed his attention back to their alien companion, just as the human image began to transform. 

The wise old librarian, Vialis, bowed before them, and after a moment, that image wavered and changed. 

The face turned red and lengthened.  The skin darkened and the hair turned metallic gold, and the old man’s brown eyes darkened to black as the last Naga shut off the hologram and revealed his true appearance.

Suddenly, the sensation hit Jack like heat from a blast furnace.  He could sense the presence of a symbiote within this creature, which he hadn’t felt when the disguises were in place. 

The holographic device must also provide a damper for that, so that not even another Goa’uld or Tok’ra would be able to blow his cover.

“My name,” said the Naga, his eyes glowing white for a moment, “is—“

“Thoth!” Daniel breathed in amazement, his eyes filling with tears.  “Herr-miis, called Hermes on Earth.  Hermes Tris _megis_ trus, which is where you got the name Megis for your Eeyuned persona. Ree is the last syllable for Mercury, messenger of the gods of ancient Greece.  Vialis, the librarian, was the builder of roads to the ancient Romans.”

Tears welled up and spilled over his cheeks, and he didn’t even blink as he stepped forward.

When he spoke again, his voice was no longer human, but the voice of the symbiote he carried.

Meretseger was speaking on her own.  _“Beloved Thoth, beloved Herr-miis, I am here!  I am here.”_

He knelt before the Naga, gazing up into his eyes, clasping his hands worshipfully. 

Jack spoke then, his voice a husky, throaty rumble of anger.  “ _Her_ name is Meretseger, but I call her Harpo.  She was entombed on Earth in stasis for a long time by Lord Yu.  She’s loved by millions of the Tok’ra and Jaffa on a lot of worlds.”

Thoth’s eyes widened as he stared down into Daniel’s face. 

For a moment, he said nothing.

Then he hauled Daniel up to his feet and placed trembling hands on his cheeks.  His voice was a shaky whisper.  “Meretseger?  My beloved?”

Daniel smiled and nodded.  His arms went around Thoth’s neck, and without preamble, he kissed him, hard and hungry.

“Hey!” Jack shouted.  “Wait just a damned minute here!”  

He stepped up and pulled them apart. “What the fuck?!”

Daniel glanced between them, still crying, his face simultaneously lit up with joy and glowing grief.

“I’m sorry, Jack, it’s just--” 

He swallowed, dipped his head and lifted his chin, finally making eye contact with Jack.  The voice he used was not human.  _“This is Thoth. Thoth!  Do you not understand?”_ 

“He’s a Goa’uld, isn’t he?” Jack demanded hotly.

“Yes, but he’s not like the others,” Daniel assured him.  “He’s one of the good guys.  The _original_ Tok’ra.  He saved Selmak and the others centuries ago—“

“—And I would have stayed to save you as well, my beloved,” Thoth assured Meretseger, eyes only for Daniel now. 

Daniel turned to him, clutching at his shoulders. 

 _“I am glad you obeyed me,”_ Meretseger said.  _“It is what I wanted.  I left Egypt that very night, traveling from host to host through the centuries until I was captured and imprisoned by Lord Yu.  Ah, beloved!  What was your crime, that your people would sentence you to so many centuries in stasis?”_

Herr-miis’ smile was weak and fragile.  “I committed no crime, beloved, other than choosing to share my body with the one who had become my dearest friend.  I would not give up Thoth, and the Naga could not execute me to kill him without killing me, so they put us both away, until the Naga, were no more.” 

“So why the disguises?” asked Jack.  “I mean, they let you out of the stasis chamber.  You weren’t in prison anymore.”

Herr-miis shook his head.  “I was not allowed to leave the island, my friends.  The Eeyunadi are poor companions, and I had grown comfortable among humans from the time I spent on Earth.  I craved being with them, and I knew if I had to spend my remaining time here, alone on this island, with only my wardens for companionship, I would go mad.  I created the holograms, as you call them, so my Eeyunadi guardians would have something to guard, while I might move among them unnoticed.  I spend my days among the people of Arcadia and my nights here, in solitude, waiting for the mercy of death.”

 _“No, Thoth!”_ Meretseger pleaded.  _“Please do not talk this way.  I am here, beloved!  I am here for you now.  Ra is no more, and the remaining System Lords fight amongst each other for power. Join us!  Help us defeat the Goa’uld and bring peace to the galaxy.”_

Black eyes moved from Daniel’s face to Jack’s.  “Is this what _you_ want, my friend?  For me to join your cause?”

Jack thought about that, but only for an instant. 

This alien probably knew a helluva lot of things that could help the Tau’ri, and he was apparently willing to share, but what mattered more at the moment was that Daniel was clinging to the guy like a life preserver.  Harpo was apparently in love with him, and that complicated the situation so much, Jack’s mind couldn’t handle it all.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly.  Something not too far from hatred was cooking in his belly.  There was no way he was going to share Daniel with this guy or his snake.  “It’s kinda moot, anyway, since we’re all stuck here.  Or do you know how to get the barrier down?”

Herr-miis’ head bobbed.  “Only the Eeyunadi who guard me can shut the system down, and they will do so on the order of the _Shehata Rishi_.” 

He looked a little uncomfortable.  “Doing so also presents a problem, in that the city’s power supply is tied into the energy source for the shield. Lives depend on this. We cannot just shut it off.”

“Maybe Sam can help with that,” Daniel suggested in his own voice.  “We can get some naquadah generators shipped in, reroute the power for the city grids to them, and then power down only the shield.  I’m pretty sure she can do it.  It’ll just take some time; a few days, maybe.”

All eyes went to Jack. 

“We’ll take a look at it,” he said gruffly. 

There was _no way_ he was taking this guy home with them. 

He and Daniel/Harpo would have to talk, and Jack couldn’t see it coming out with everyone happy.

This day had started out badly and seemed to only be getting worse.

They hadn’t had time to dress properly before being dragged out of their home, so Jack didn’t have his comm. unit with him to call in the rest of his team.

After a brief goodbye with promises to meet again soon, Daniel left Herr-miis/Thoth and boarded a boat with Jack to return to the city on the shore.  When they arrived, Jack contacted Carter and SG-3 to give them the update in a brief report, and also requested the naquadah generators.

That done, he turned to Daniel, who simply stood by the front windows of their house, shades drawn, staring out into the sunlit street.  

He was quiet, his head tilting this way and that, giving a little shake here, a nod there. 

He and Harpo were having a serious powwow in the depths of his brain, and Jack was curious as hell about what they were saying.  He didn’t interrupt, though.

Instead, with Daniel at his side looking straight ahead, he left the house and walked down the street and around the corner to the hospital.  Jack checked himself in, and Daniel stood beside him as he was examined, his wounds cleaned up, medicated, and bandaged.  When the doctors were done with him, Jack waited for Daniel to be seen.  When they had both been properly cared for and their bills paid, they left the hospital together and turned left at the street.

Daniel walked with him through the blue neighborhood, into the green one and down to the long road that cut through the fields, leading to the front gate to meet with Sam and Teal’c and welcome them into the city. 

Still, Daniel didn’t say a word.

“Okay, this is driving me nuts,” Jack said when they were halfway there.  He stopped walking, grabbed Daniel and hauled him around, standing nose to nose with him, staring into those beautiful blue eyes. 

His heart was on fire.  “You’re dying to say your piece, so get it over with. _Both_ of you.  Right now.”

“You do not want to hear what we have to say,” Harpo told him in Daniel’s voice.  “It would be pointless to speak words that will not be heard.  You have already decided, beloved.” 

Jack grabbed her shoulders, his imagination seeing the feminine face of Nenet rather than Daniel staring back at him.  “Oh, so _now_ I’m your beloved again, huh?  I’m not falling for that bullshit!  I _saw_ your face when you looked at him, Harpo.  Daniel told me you were in love with that snake! You _still_ love him, way more than you ever loved _me_.  Don’t _fuck_ with me!  Not about _this_.”

For a long time, Daniel was silent.  His lower lip trembled, giving away the dual storm of emotions going on inside him.  His eyes glistened, but no tears gathered.  His head dipped, and came up again with gentle sadness in his eyes.

When he spoke again, the voice was Meretseger’s.  _“I know this hurts you, Jack, and I am sorry for your pain.  I never intended to hurt you, my sweet.  I wish for you to understand, but you cannot.  Daniel and I have discussed this, and we will abide by whatever decisions you make.  If you wish to leave Thoth behind when we return home, we will do this without complaint.”_

That announcement made, Daniel tried to start off again, but Jack got in front of him and pushed him back a little.  This whole situation was royally pissing him off, and he was damned if he’d end up looking like the bad guy. 

“Just hold on a second!” he demanded, grabbing a fistful of purple robe.   “Whadd’ya mean, I can’t understand?  You’ve got the hots for Thoth.  I get that just fine.”

“No, Jack,” Daniel argued gently, the voice now his own but stressed almost to breaking.  “You _don’t_ get it.  Meret loves us, you and me both, but we’re like children to her.  The symbiotes are advanced creatures, and Thoth was something far more to her than either of us could _ever_ be.  He was her _soulmate_ , just like you’re _mine_.”  

He paused, looking deep into Jack’s eyes, his sincere expression begging for Jack’s understanding.  

“Don’t you see?” he whispered.  “She’s willing to give up the love of her life to satisfy the whims of a jealous child.” 

Lips pressed firmly together, he shook himself loose from Jack’s grip, his blue eyes burning brightly.

Stunned and sputtering, Jack’s mind was unable to form a coherent thought for a moment.  He watched Daniel stomp away, and finally the disapproval in the set of his lover’s head and shoulders got through to him. 

If Jack made the wrong decision here, he stood a good chance of losing a measure of Daniel’s respect; maybe even his love. 

He had to do the right thing by Harpo, or Daniel would never forgive him.

That realization was like a cold dash of water in his face.  He started walking, staring at Daniel’s retreating figure, and knew this was going to mean some tough decisions.  He caught up and matched stride with Daniel, their hands brushing against each other.  Jack slipped his hand inside Daniel’s, but Daniel shook loose and put more distance between them.

“This isn’t the time,” Daniel murmured.  “Sam might see.  Don’t throw away your career, here, Jack.”

As always, Daniel had things in perspective, when Jack had lost his.  He didn’t like it, but recognized the wisdom in his gentle reminder.  Part of Jack, however, wanted to just say, “To hell with the Air Force,” and do it anyway.

 “I’m sorry,” Jack said contritely.  “And you’re right; I _am_ jealous.” 

The unwanted memory of Thoth kissing Daniel screeched through his consciousness.  He shook his head to rid himself of it, but the pain shot through him like an arrow, skewering his heart. 

“I just can’t…  I can’t _think_ about _you_ and _him_.  Together.  It would _kill_ me, Daniel.  Or I’d kill him, and then Harpo would hate me forever.  I’m not sure I could handle that.  Help me out, here!  I wanna do the right thing, but there are _some_ things I can’t do.”

“I know, Jack.  _We_ know.  There are no easy answers here.”  

Daniel’s knuckles brushed against the back of Jack’s hand as they fell into step again, heading down the road toward the city gate. 

 It was a gentle touch, barely there, but it spoke volumes.

Jack’s heart was soothed, the pain of a moment ago dulled considerably by this gesture of affection and need. 

He sincerely hoped they could all come to some sort of agreement, because as far as Jack could see, there wasn’t one he could handle in sight.

* * *

_Man is to be found in reason,  
God in the passions._

**Georg C. Lichtenberg,**

1742-1799, German Physicist, Satirist

* * *

**Five Days Later**

Jack heard the sounds of children’s laughter well before he rounded the corner into the courtyard of his old apartment. He had come looking for the Naga to tell him they were finishing up preparations to disengage the force-field around the city and to bring him to the control room, as he had requested.  Carter and Teal’c were already there, and Daniel was exploring the Naga library on the island.   Once Jack and the Naga were also back there, he’d call to have Daniel meet them in the control room.

This would be the first time Jack had seen the Naga since the revelation five days ago.  His stomach churned at the sight of Ree the _quioc_ playing soccer with the neighborhood kids, knowing that the image they saw was only a sophisticated disguise.  This was how the people of Arcadia knew him best, and even after his revelation to Jack and Daniel, he continued to wear his holographic masks whenever he left the island.

He’d kept a respectful distance from Jack, waiting for him to take the lead in any dialogue between them, but Jack had been avoiding him as much as possible.  Yet the more he tried to keep from facing the problem, the more his memories tugged at him, reminding him of how close he had been to Ree and Megis.

They were his friends.  Herr-miis and Thoth were _both_ his friends.

Had Daniel not been in the picture, he might even have chosen Ree as a lover.  It was a surprise to Jack that he’d even think such a thing, because he still didn’t consider himself a gay man; just someone who happened to have fallen in love with someone of the same sex; still, the attraction was there, and not totally because the holographic image of Ree was such a hottie. 

Jack _liked_ him, on a whole lot of levels.  They understood each other, and Megis was just as much a protector as Jack was himself.  They were a lot alike.

In the guise of the Eeyunadi warrior, Megis had fought with them on the night of the _girrah_ , risking his own life to help him and Daniel save that baby.  He had offered his moral support when Daniel went to fight Seniuk, and had even offered to pray to Tau’ri gods.

This being, in all his many facets and faces, had been nothing but a friend to them, but _particularly_ to Jack.  They were connected, regardless of what face he wore. 

Daniel had been quiet about the whole thing, but Jack had prodded him, wanting to know about Thoth’s personality, and what about him was so special.

Harpo had simply answered questions at first, but the more Jack wanted to know, the harder it became for her to hold back her praise of Thoth.  Her memories flowed out of Daniel’s mouth, colored with such obvious love and admiration that Jack had to admit Thoth truly wasn’t like the typical run-of-the-mill Goa’uld, nor was he of the same mindset as the Tok’ra. 

Thoth was a maverick, one who knew himself and followed his own set of rules.

Thoth was the perfect companion for Meretseger, and Jack knew it.  She loved him, and he loved her; Jack could see it in the alien’s eyes whenever he looked at Daniel now.  They’d been separated from each other for thousands of years, and Jack O’Neill was all that stood in the way of their reuniting.  But he’d be damned if he’d give Daniel up, and he knew Daniel loved him.  Jack couldn’t step out of the way, because Daniel didn’t want to be with anyone but him, so nobody could win in this three-way relationship… not unless Meretseger found a new host. 

The only option Jack could see was for Jack to take Meretseger back.  Daniel had already said he’d rather share Jack than lose him.  If Jack were Meretseger’s host, then Jack could have Daniel and Meretseger could have Thoth.  Jack might be able to handle it if the Naga had his Ree costume on, but it would be so terribly unfair to Daniel, not only because he would know about the betrayal, but also because Daniel would be alone, without the constant presence of his alien companion.

Everyone was thinking about the problem, but no one was coming up with any comfortable solutions.  Jack knew it would tear Daniel apart to lose Harpo, so he discarded that idea.  Her steady presence and absolute love had brought Daniel a sense of peace that was obvious to everyone.  She completed him in a way that no one else, not even Jack, could do.

He had toyed with the idea of hosting Thoth himself, but that wasn’t up for discussion, either.  He already knew the Naga wouldn’t give him up; he’d chosen prison in stasis over losing the symbiote, so there was no way he’d allow someone else to host his internal companion, not even for Meretseger’s sake. 

Even if, by some miracle, the alien _did_ agree to it, that would present a whole host of other problems, so that wasn’t something he could consider outside of sheer fantasy.

There simply wasn’t a resolution to the problem that didn’t leave someone crushed.

Things between Jack and Daniel had been strained in the bedroom over the last several days.

They simply hadn’t been able to get on the same page, with Daniel pushing Jack away when he wanted to make love, or going along with it but not really participating with the same enthusiasm he usually had, as if he were distracted by something – or someone – else. 

 Jack was worried about their relationship, and he was starting to go a little ape-shit about it.  He wouldn’t let Daniel out of his sight and turned into a moron whenever Thoth – in whatever face he was wearing at the time – was around.

Jack pondered all this as he watched the priest play with the kids, marveling at how happy he seemed.  Echoes of Jack’s own past reverberated through the scene, and he could see himself with a gang of Charlie’s friends, mixing it up on the soccer field after practice, towering over them and holding back to let the little boys score against him.  He’d played every sport with Charlie, his handsome son who had been so full of fun, much like Ree had been with him.

He’d missed the priest, and his heart tugged at him.  He swallowed hard and called to him.  “Hey, Ree.  Carter says she’s almost got the thingamajig in place on the generator.  We should gather up the folks with the code and get ‘em to the island.”

Ree’s head came up instantly at the sound of Jack’s voice.  He sobered, and Jack was sorry to see the light of simple joy go out of his face.  He gave the boys a polite but sad smile and kicked the ball away, sending them after it in a noisy pack.  When they’d left him behind, he jogged over to where Jack stood and fell into step beside him as he sauntered off toward the street.

Jack felt Ree’s eyes sweep him up and down, taking note of his clean BDUs, every article of gear in place, including the P-90 strapped around his neck and sunglasses over his eyes.

“Ready to go home?” the alien asked him.

Jack felt a little unnerved, knowing what was underneath the disguise and altered voice.  He would have preferred to be looking at the real thing, to hear the real voice, but no one in the city knew Herr-miis. 

They knew Ree, so it made sense that the Naga would show himself in his more familiar form.

“We’re a little overdue, so there’s gonna be a long de-briefing when we get back home,” Jack answered evasively. 

Truthfully, he’d enjoyed life in Arcadia, except for having to wear those short black skirts every day.  The people were friendly, the work was easy, the food was good, and it was peaceful there.  It was the kind of place to which he could retire with Daniel and never look back… but it wasn’t home, and he had a very important job to do; one that mattered to his whole world.

It was high time he got back to it.

He glanced at the image of the _quioc_ walking beside him and sighed.  He had genuinely liked the priest and Megis, and now he felt as if they had inexplicably vanished, leaving a stranger in their place.

“Meretseger doesn’t understand,” Ree told him quietly, eyes forward, keeping watch on the street on the way to the docks.  “None of you can understand what it’s like to be the last of your kind, Jack, but it wears on my host.  Sometimes, it’s hard to find him in my mind.  I had begun to think he was gone, that I was all that had been keeping his body alive.  When he spoke to you during the revelation a few days ago, that was the first time he’d stirred in my consciousness in many years.”

“Must be nice, having the body all to yourself, no one to argue with or hear shouting in the background when you take control.” 

As a memory of Kanaan slid through his mind, he pushed it savagely out of the way.

“No, Jack,” Ree countered softly.  “It’s _lonely_ in here.  I miss Herr-miis.”

They stepped out onto the dock and jumped down into one of the Eeyunadi speedboats.  Ree cast off the mooring lines while Jack checked out the controls, remembering when Ree had shown him how to drive the boat weeks earlier.  Both Ree and Megis had taken him out in it several times touring the lake, and he had taught the Eeyuned how to fish.  They’d had fun together.

He hated this emotional roller coaster ride he was on and gunned the boat to life, nearly knocking his passenger overboard.

Ree sat down in the back, his hair blowing around his face as if it were really short, dark, human hair, and not a sophisticated hologram that concealed his true form beneath an animated mask.

Jack clenched his teeth together, the lump that had been in his stomach the past several days flopping over inside him yet again.  He tried to concentrate on the thought of going home and putting all this out of his mind, but he couldn’t.  He had command decisions to make, and that would have to be done when the wall came down and SG-3, waiting at the gate, came in to meet them and escort them home.

As soon as they stepped out on the island dock, Ree dropped his disguise, turning into the Naga once more.  He touched Jack’s sleeve as they stood on the shore, getting him to make eye contact. 

It was creepy, looking into those totally black eyes.  Jack thought the guy looked like childhood images of the devil, but with no horns or pointy tail.

“I will join you below in a moment,” he said formally, offering Jack a bow.  “There is one debt I must yet repay.  I cannot leave Arcadia without attending to this duty, should you decide you wish me to accompany you to Earth for interrogation.” 

He bowed again and headed for the heart of the city with Jack a few steps behind him.

When they entered the tower, Jack watched him go up, presumably to his apartments. 

Jack stepped into another elevator and went down to meet the rest of his team. 

Daniel wasn’t with Carter and Teal’c, having spent most of the last several days in the Naga library on the island, pouring over their records, learning what he could of their civilization.  A call from Jack on the comm. unit got him a promise that Daniel was on his way, and Jack settled in to watch Carter finish up doing her science geek thing. 

Four Eeyunadi stood by the shiny golden power terminals, which had been hooked up to an assembly of cables, computers and other gadgets and doodads.   At the heart of the controlled chaos were two naquadah generators, which had been bolted to a sidewall of the spherical room in which they stood.  Floating above the four main terminals was a bright sphere of liquid energy that had quite fascinated Carter for a while.

Jack slipped on his sunglasses to shield his eyes from the brightness as he watched Carter and Teal’c finish up.  He turned to greet Daniel with a stiff nod as the younger man stepped out of the elevator against the far wall, now dressed in his BDUs.  Both of them had returned to their former roles of Colonel and linguist, preparing to return home. 

Jack just wanted to get them back to Earth, back to their bed, and to some sort of normalcy. 

He wanted this to be over, but he knew it might not be; not for a long time. 

Carter finally stood up, a smear of something that looked like axel grease on her left cheek.  She was beaming as she wiped her hands on a red shop rag before giving him the thumbs up.  “Okay, sir.  Ready to go when you are.”

Daniel spoke up.  “Thoth asked us to wait until he arrived.” 

His voice was soft, and he didn’t look at Jack, even though Jack knew those words were directed at him and no one else.

The elevator doors opened just then and the alien stepped out, resplendent in golden armor and gauntlets.  A black cape wafted back from his shoulders, and the chest plate’s collar came up around his head like the open mouth of a great snake.  A wide belt was slung low over his hips, emblazoned with the crest of a bird with wings spread to catch the light on its feathers.  The long tail danged down almost to his ankles, swinging from side to side in a gentle arc as he walked. 

He started to speak, but Jack heard Carter gasp and whirled around to look at her.

What he saw stunned him, made him step backward and reach instinctively for the P-90.

The liquid energy in the sphere in the center of the room had changed.  It took on a shape, forming a long, serpentine neck and head.  Large wings unfolded from the mass of light.  A long body uncoiled, a tail thrashing angrily inside its prison.

Jack stared, open mouthed, as the Naga walked up to the sphere and placed his hand against its surface.  He could hear the sizzle, saw the smoke coming up around Herr-miis’ hand and smelled the unmistakable scent of burning flesh, yet the Naga petted and crooned to the creature inside the sphere as if it were a lover. 

The trapped creature repeatedly flung itself at the barrier between them, roaring in silent rage and frustration, its fiery wings flapping in a brilliant display almost too bright for human eyes.

“Holy buckets!” Jack breathed in awe.  “What _is_ that thing?”

The Naga stepped back, never breaking eye contact with the creature in the bubble. 

“My people called it the _finnix_ ,” he answered quietly.  “We discovered its kind millennia ago, when we first went to the stars.  We thought them sacred, for it seemed they lived forever, harming no living thing, neither eating nor drinking, existing simply to beautify the universe.”

He sighed and bowed his head, looking at his scorched palm. 

“I was horrified to learn, once I was discharged from my prison, that my people had captured one for the sole purpose of keeping me prisoner here, using its energy to power the field surrounding the city.” 

He turned to Jack, briefly morphing back into the priest.  “I have kept the creature alive by feeding its hatred of my people.  I cannot guarantee that, when it is released from its prison, it will choose to return to its world over taking its vengeance on me, but I _must_ offer it a way home.  Do you understand, Colonel O’Neill?”

Jack glanced between the _finnix_ , the bubble that contained it, and the Naga now displaying Ree’s earnest face. 

“You mean, if you shut off the field around the city, the field around this dragon also goes, and it’ll be _loose_ in this room with us?” 

He studied the _finnix_ again, and could see how pissed off it was. 

The thing looked crazed, with eyes only for the Naga. 

That was some pretty powerful hate inside that sphere.

Ree shook his head.  “It will not harm any of _you_ ,” he assured Jack.  “It is intelligent, and can distinguish the difference between our species.  It knows I am the reason it is here.  You will not be harmed.” 

He glanced at Daniel, then back at Jack.  “I would not put any of you in danger. Especially not… those whom I love.”

He swallowed hard, and the image of Ree abruptly disappeared. 

“Please, my friend.  Allow me to set this beautiful creature free, and to give you your freedom as well.”

Glancing meaningfully at Daniel, Jack turned back to face Herr-miis/Thoth.  “You sure about this?”

“I am certain,” Herr-miis/Thoth replied evenly.  “The _finnix_ will do no harm to any of you.”

“I trust him,” Daniel added confidently.  He turned to the alien, dipping his head briefly, and Harpo spoke.  _“Be careful, Thoth.  Please.”_

Jack trusted his gut instinct and didn’t think it through.  He gave the Naga a nod and watched as the alien moved into place, standing with his back to the sphere, facing an open area backed by a blank wall.  He stroked his fingers across designs engraved in the gauntlets on his forearms.  Jack counted six movements, and then the Naga pressed his palm against his chest and spread his arms in a graceful arc.  

The air against the back wall began to wobble, and then it changed to a fuzzy-edged window, looking out onto a world of deep canyons painted in a multitude of earthy hues.  In the distance, dragon-like creatures of golden flame floated in the air.  The Naga spoke quietly, his gaze directed through the wormhole at the distant world of the _finnix_.

“Major Carter, you may release the field now.”

Jack knew she’d look to him for command approval, and when she did, he gave her silent assent.  He heard a noise and the light in the room dimmed for an instant, then grew brighter as the sphere encasing the _finnix_ began to unravel and disappear like burning lace.  Jack saw the creature’s surprise, watched its gaze shift from the view of home to the back of the Naga’s head just below it.  The creature ceased its struggles, waiting patiently now for the wall around it to disappear.

His stomach cramping, Jack’s mouth went dry.  He aimed the P-90 at the dragon, not certain if armor-piercing rounds would have any effect on a creature that seemed to be made entirely of flames. 

The room grew steadily hotter until sweat was pouring off his face in rivulets. 

Finally, enough of the barrier had fallen away that the _finnix_ could move.

It dipped its head, floating gracefully beneath the Naga’s outstretched arms.  It hesitated before entering the surface of the wormhole, turning its head to look back at Herr-miis.

Jack could have sworn the creature was grinning.  He moved, ducking down and putting himself on the other side of the Naga’s body, so he could shoot the _finnix_ without taking a chance on hitting Herr-miis, but the dragon floated into the wormhole foot by elegant foot, until only the tail remained.

Inhaling, Jack readied a sigh of relief that turned into a shout of horror as the _finnix_ struck.  The tip of its tail flicked, wrapped around the Naga’s back, and sliced through his body, cutting him neatly in half.  The pieces fell in different directions. 

The wormhole shut off, severing the end of the creature’s tail and leaving it thrashing on the floor, cooling off, going out, until only a burned-out husk of charcoal remained.

The room filled with screams, and it took Jack a second to take in what had just happened. 

Daniel and Carter were already there beside the Naga, shouting at each other.

“Do something!” Daniel demanded of no one in particular, his voice breaking up.

“I can’t!” Sam screamed at him.  “Oh, God, Daniel!  Oh, God.” 

She was glancing between the two halves of the alien’s body and the widening pool of blood and entrails, her eyes wide with shock. 

Teal’c’s hands covered her shoulders, lifted her up and out of the way.  “There is nothing you can do, MajorCarter,” he murmured.  “Give them a moment together.”

“It is all right,” gasped Herr-miis, eyes only for Daniel.  He smiled.  “All is well, beloved.  Do not mourn me.”

Jack stared down into that alien face, twisted with such pain, trying desperately to comfort Daniel and Meretseger, assuring them that he had no regrets.

 _This is Ree,_ Jack reminded himself.  _This is Megis.  They’re my friends.  This is Thoth, Harpo’s soulmate._

Without another conscious thought, Jack knelt down beside the Naga’s torso.   He gave Daniel a gentle push backward, glancing briefly into his eyes.  Then he gazed into the crimson face of the dying alien, gently touched his cheek and whispered, “Thoth.  Come to _me_.”  

Bending down, Jack took the red velvet face in both hands and kissed him.

A moment later, he rocketed backward, landing hard on his ass and spitting out blood.  For a moment, he felt a little disoriented, then a little sick.  He glanced at the Naga’s body and saw that Herr-miis was already dead, his eyes not blinking, chest not rising with the rhythm of breath. 

Jack could feel the movement in his body as the symbiote wriggled into place, and he wondered what the hell he’d just done.

_**You have saved me, my friend. Thank you.**_

Jack’s stomach roiled.  He closed his eyes as he laid back on the floor, aware of people bending over him, touching him, checking him out, calling to him.  He pushed their hands away, irritated by their body heat and the stench of burned flesh, blood and spilled bowels that filled the room.

His head was swimming, and he felt like he was going to vomit. 

“Get me out of here,” he groaned.

He was dimly aware that Daniel and Teal’c hauled him up and assisted him to the elevator, then dragged him out into the posh apartments on one of the upper floors.  Teal’c lifted him carefully onto a bed in one of the back rooms.  Jack heard voices whispering nearby, and then someone went out, closing the door firmly, the sound reverberating in his ears. 

All Jack knew was that he had to get out of his clothes. 

He started fumbling with the buttons on his vest, his fingers uncoordinated and hard to manage, as if something in his brain had short-circuited.

“Let me do that,” Daniel crooned above his overheated, sick body.

The P-90 was lifted off his chest and his clothing started coming away.  Jack had to get a grip and concentrate on breathing through his nose every time he was lifted or turned to get his clothing off, but soon he was naked, lying still on the spinning bed, wondering why the hell he felt so sick.

_**You’re not the one who is ill, Jack.  Your body chemistry…  It’s so different from Herr-miis.  I can’t…  I’m not certain this will work.  If I’m not better soon, I will leave your body to die.**  
_

_\--Hang on, buddy.  Just rest.  Take your time.  We’re okay here.—_

“What’s wrong, Jack?” Daniel whispered above him.  He started to pull a blanket up over Jack.

“Don’t,” Jack gasped, and Daniel pulled the sheet back. 

Jack could feel the warmth of Daniel’s breath against his lips. 

Daniel’s hand stroked his hair restlessly, wanting so much to help, but not knowing what to do. 

Jack swallowed, still tasting blood from where his throat had been torn open on the inside to allow the symbiote access to his brain.

“Different body chem--  chemistry,” Jack panted, his eyes screwed shut and his stomach roiling.    “Makin’ him sick.”

“Jesus,” Daniel breathed.  “I didn’t think about that.”  And after a moment or two, “There wasn’t time to think about _anything_ , really...”

“Stop petting me.  Please.” 

Jack swallowed hard.  Any other time, he’d have relished Daniel’s affectionate strokes through his hair, but at the moment it felt as if his whole body were on fire and tingling all at the same time.  Any touch at all was far too much sensation. 

“Just don’t touch me.  Let me sleep.”

The bed shifted as Daniel got off it instantly.  “I’ll be right here,” he said quietly.

“Good.”  Jack closed his eyes and lay very still, waiting, waiting, until he finally fell asleep.

When he awakened, the room was darkened, the lights of the city on the shore outlining a familiar silhouette standing guard at the windows.  The nausea was gone, but his skin still felt a little tingly.  He couldn’t sense his new roomie, and called to him in his mind.

_\--You there, buddy?—  
_

_**Here, Jack.  Still resting.  You sense the world very differently from the Naga, and I find it very distracting.  You don’t see as well, but your skin is far more sensitive.  So many sensations!  I think I should just spend a few days taking things in, before interacting much.  Is that okay with you?**  
_

_\--We should probably delay going home, then, till you’re feeling better.  Ya think?—_

Ree’s laughter sounded in his mind, and Jack realized that the priest’s voice and face were Thoth’s image of himself as a human being, the most personal and _beloved_ of his disguises – who he would have been, had he been born a man. 

Ree was the real Thoth, the one Jack had cared about most.  That was enlightening _.  
_

_**That’s a good plan, Jack.  I don’t expect you’ll feel like making that long walk back to the Stargate anytime soon.  There is something you should know, though.**_

Jack lay still, watching Daniel at the windows, listening to the symbiote in his mind.  Finally, he curled up slowly to a sitting position and looked around for his clothes.

Daniel turned and rushed to his side, standing by the bed and leaning over it, reaching out to touch, then drawing back his hand quickly.  “Hey, how’re you feeling?”

Even in the darkness Jack could hear the relieved smile in his voice.

“ _Kez_ ,” Jack called out to the room, activating the lights in the language of the Naga.  A soft glow around the edges of the ceiling illuminated the room.  He squinted as he looked up at his lover and gave him a little smile. 

“We’re okay.  Thoth is a little overwhelmed at the moment.  Kinda being bombarded with sensory overload from my skin.”

“That’s why you needed to get your clothes off,” Daniel guessed.  “Better now?”

“Yeah.  I just need to take it easy for a couple days.  Is SG-3 in the city now?”

Daniel nodded.  “They verified that the barrier is down and traffic can now move freely through the city gate in both directions.  Arcadians are already going out, just to look around, see what’s over the mountains.” 

He sat down next to Jack, still talking, and handed him his shorts that had been hastily thrown on the floor. 

“The teams have already started hauling out some of the items we had packaged up and waiting for them at the gate. Sam’s been doing a once-over on the personal wormhole generator.  She said it wasn’t harmed in the… attack.”

Jack turned his underwear over and over in his hands as he listened, remembering.  “What about… the body?”

“Herr-miis has been moved to the entry of this building,” said Daniel solemnly.  “We thought you should decide about, you know.  Arrangements.”

He slipped his shorts on, lying back against the bed to lift his hips up and pull them into place.  Sitting back up, Jack embraced his knees lightly.

“He wanted to be cremated,” Jack answered quietly.  “The rest of his people are dust.  He wanted to join them.”

Jack rose and dressed slowly, still aware that his insides weren’t settled yet, his reflexes still seeming slightly off.  When he finished, he looked at Daniel, waiting so patiently for him. 

“Herr-miis knew the _finnix_ would kill him, Daniel.  He didn’t want Thoth to die and hoped I’d take him, but they were both prepared for me to refuse.”

“I’d have taken him, if you hadn’t,” Daniel confessed.  “You could’ve had Meret instead.  I mean, if there had been time.”

That idea startled Jack for a moment.  Possibilities shot through his mind at light speed, almost too fast to grasp.  The one memory he did see clearly was the image of Daniel giving birth to Meretseger’s offspring almost a year past. 

Jack chuckled.  “Nah, I think I’ll keep Thoth.  He’s a pretty good guy, for bein’ a snake.  Not like Kanaan.  Not exactly a Tok’ra.  Kinda makes his own rules, like me.”

Daniel’s smile just then could have shamed a sun.  “You _like_ him, don’t you?”

The memory of that eventful rendezvous with Ree a few weeks past came clearly to mind, only now he knew the truth. 

His evenings with Ree had been replaced with time with Megis, both of whom were the _same person_.  Jack had liked them both but had felt no attraction to Megis, and now he understood that had been another gift for him, allowing them to spend time together without the temptation of Ree’s attractive packaging.

Jack smiled. 

“Yeah, Daniel,” he replied at last.  “I like him.  I think we’ll be just fine together.” 

He frowned a little and tipped back his head, gazing down his nose at Daniel.  “As long as he doesn’t make me do anything I don’t wanna do, anyway.  This has to be a _joint_ occupation, you know?  A partnership, like it was with Meret.”

_\--You hear that, buddy?—  
_

_**Agreed, my friend.  But for now, there is some business for you to attend.**  
_

_\--I know.  Just not looking forward to it.—_

Sighing, Jack turned and gave a nod in the direction he was headed, silently asking Daniel to follow, and they left the apartments for the lobby downstairs.

The body of Herr-miis was laid out on the floor, carefully arranged so that it appeared he was all in one piece.  The _siri antarus_ armor still clothed his body, his arms stretched out by his sides.  Jack couldn’t help the tears misting his eyes, knowing they weren’t his own, and let them fall down his cheeks.  He knelt down beside the body and began to remove the armor. 

Daniel had to help him with part of it, holding up the lifeless torso while he released the hidden catches and opened the clamshell armor that fitted the corpse so closely.

He set the machine aside and closed it with his back to the body while Daniel rearranged the remains, pulling the garments over the fatal wound to hide it.

When that was done, Jack bent over the Naga’s head and began to open the silver cage embracing his head and throat.

“What’s that?” asked Daniel, his voice deep and soft, speaking more to break the silence and give Jack something to think about other than what he was doing.

“This is a device Thoth invented long ago.  It creates both the hologram disguises and the voice alterations,” Jack explained. 

Silver wires wrapped Herr-miis’ head in a flexible web, with two wing-like projections at the sides.  A jeweled medallion attached to his throat, and two more about the size of a CD draped down over his chest and back.

When he had the device removed, he smoothed the Naga’s glittering hair lovingly into place. 

”Good-bye, old friend,” he whispered. 

After a few moments spent in quiet reflection, Jack blotted the tears from his eyes with his sleeve.  He quickly picked up what he could carry of the devices and returned to the elevator with Daniel in tow, carrying the gauntlets.

He and Daniel went back to the apartment, where both men cleaned the Naga’s blood off the hologram device, dried it and arranged it on the bed.

“Sam can’t _wait_ to get that back to the base,” Daniel mused, lacing his fingers with Jack’s as they stood beside the bed.

They wandered over to the windows overlooking the island, the lake and the colorful city on the shore. 

“Yeah, I know,” Jack said.  “The power source alone is tripping her out.  Big but small, you know?”

Daniel squeezed his hand.  “You realize Thoth may well be the _single_ most valuable ally we have, don’t you?  Between his knowledge of Naga science acquired from Herr-miis and his innate knowledge of Goa’uld technology, we ought to have no trouble finding ways to keep Earth safe.”

“Those shields Harpo provided have saved our butts a couple times already,” Jack agreed, “but Thoth shares her concerns about the big honkin’ space guns.  We’re not really talkin’ about that much yet, though.  He’s still kinda quiet.  This move was pretty rough on him.”

_\--You okay, buddy?—_

Shades of Thoth’s grief over the loss of Herr-miis still ached in Jack’s heart.

_**Here, Jack. We should…**_

Thoth’s mind rippled with anguish.  He shuddered, the memory of their last sight of Herr-miis dredging up fresh pain, powerful enough to make Jack gasp and sway.  He reached out to Daniel to steady himself, and his lover embraced him, keeping him upright, worry in his eyes.

_**We should see to the cremation, my friend.**_

“Right,” Jack said aloud. He kissed Daniel’s forehead and drew out of his arms. “Let’s get this show on the road, babe. Herr-miis needs to join his people.”

Daniel nodded and accompanied him back downstairs as he explained to Daniel what needed to be done, where to go and who to see.  When they reached the city on the lakeshore, they headed for their house, where Jack spent a moment playing with their pet and then went upstairs to bed, leaving Daniel to finish making all the arrangements for Herr-miis.

A few hours later, feeling much refreshed, Jack watched from their roof as a waiting barge carrying several priests from the city brought the body back from the island to the crematorium.

Daniel returned late and made them a quick dinner, during which Carter, Teal’c and the members of SG-3 gave them updates and exchanged information.  Jack retired early, and after everyone had gone, a very weary Daniel Jackson climbed into bed beside him.

They just held each other for a long time, until Jack finally drifted off to sleep.

He slept in the next day, getting up only to use the bathroom and grab a small breakfast.  He spent a good deal of his time in bed until the preparations were finished two days later.  Once all was ready, Jack returned to the island to don Herr-miis’ finest white mourning robes, while Daniel dressed in white robes sparingly trimmed with purple and gold, a new outfit that he’d had made for the funeral, befitting his new status as _Shehata Rishi_ of Arcadia. 

Jack came home to wait for the others to arrive, and when the SG teams on the planet presented themselves at their door, Jack went out to form them into neat rows. 

He led them to the crematorium, marching in perfect precision.

The announcement had been made citywide that the last Naga had died.  News had been circulated of the identities of all the various personalities by which they knew him, and the citizens had begun to decorate their homes to pay him tribute.  Colored clothing was put away and everyone wore white, the Arcadian color of mourning. Even the children’s bright colors were hidden under white robes.

A hush fell over the city.  As the procession passed down the streets, people fell in step behind the troops.  Some had posted themselves along the way and threw pure white flower petals in their path in honor of the dead.  Others stood on the corners and sang or played music on Arcadian instruments.  Everyone, it seemed, had been touched by the Naga in some way and wanted to share in his memory.

When they reached the crematorium, every _quioc_ in the city stood ready to greet them.  Some wept openly, and Jack recognized them through Thoth’s memories as Ree’s closest friends in the Arcadian priesthood.  Scholars whom Vialis had known, Eeyunadi who had served with Megis and watched over Herr-miis, along with scores of children who had been Ree’s regular playmates waited with the _quiocs_ for Jack to arrive, none of them knowing that the person they had known and loved beneath the holographic masks still lived within Jack’s body.

That was how Thoth wanted it, and Jack chose to honor that wish.  To the Arcadians, their friend was dead.  Soon enough, he would be gone from their world, possibly forever.

_\--Thoth? You there, buddy?—_

There was only silence.

Had the symbiote died in the last few hours?

Jack wasn’t sure.  He couldn’t sense the other mind at all.  That frightened him a little.  If he hurried back to the base, maybe the SGC’s doctors might be able to save Thoth.

He turned to his left, where Daniel walked with carefully measured step.  Opening his mouth, he started to call everything off, to tell Daniel that he needed to get to the infirmary ASAP, but his symbiote’s voice interrupted him.

_**Please, Jack.  Perform this duty for me.  For us.  I will speak with you later.**_

Relief flooded Jack’s body and mind.

_\--Sure thing, buddy.  You scared me, there.  Don’t do that, okay?—  
_

_**I won’t die without telling you, I promise.**_

Jack kept silent through the ceremony, watching with a lump in his throat as the Arcadians conducted their version of the funeral.  They eulogized Ree, Megis and Vialis with stories that brought laughter and tears to the entire audience.  As each speaker recounted his or her memories, Jack experienced the occasions through his new companion’s mind. 

Thoth’s emotions filled him up, touched him, moved him.

He could _love_ this being within him, and he knew it.

He saw in Daniel’s eyes the desire to tell Harpo’s story and what she knew of Thoth, but Daniel remained quiet, his gaze searching Jack’s face.

Would it be a betrayal of Daniel, Jack wondered, to care so deeply about Thoth? 

Jack had liked the priest’s sense of play, his quiet wisdom.  He’d felt a sense of kinship with the warrior in Megis, and admired his strength and sense of honor.  The things Daniel/Harpo had told him about Thoth’s brilliance intimidated Jack, but he felt sure Thoth wasn’t the type to be egotistical about being really smart.  He’d never tried to impress Jack with his intelligence; just related to him as an equal.

And now Jack was stuck with him, living inside his head for the rest of his life.

There would be no more privacy, no more solitude, no more being alone with himself.

Then again, he felt pretty alone at that moment.  He’d barely heard from Thoth all day.  He’d had to keep checking on him, waking him up to make sure he was even still there.  Even now, the flashes of memory the symbiote chose to share with him were brief, all surface, little substance.

He watched the Arcadian priests bring Herr-miis’ body out into the late afternoon sunlight, displaying it in profile on a marble dais at the top of the steps of the crematorium.  They sang songs and wafted clouds of incense over the body, sprinkled it with flower petals, and then carried it back inside the building for cremation.

Everyone sang as they waited, watching a plume of smoke rise up from the furnace.  Vendors appeared with their carts, handing out food and drink, and the congregation started to smile and laugh.  The funeral became a wake, which degenerated into a party, a celebration of the life of the one who had been the last of his race.

When the ashes were brought out to him, Jack cradled the container – an elegant red clay vase painted in black and white with stylized images of the many faces of Herr-miis – against his chest. With tears in his eyes, he turned and walked back through the streets of the city to the home he shared with Daniel, and set the vase in the living room window.  He gave the container a fond pat, then went into his room and changed into a black T-shirt and his cammo fatigue pants.

When he returned downstairs, the living room was full of people and the front door stood open, with more outside, coming to pay their respects.

He spied Carter and Teal’c in the kitchen, talking with Daniel, who held their _tahg_ in his arms, obviously concerned about it being trampled with so many folks in the house.  He petted the creature nervously, glancing toward the bedroom door until he spotted Jack coming toward them.  He smiled, obviously relieved to see him, though a little frazzled, and completely worn out.

“How’s the arm?” Jack asked him as he joined them.  He reached for the _tahg_ , relieving Daniel of his burden, and realized that his own wounds were already much better.  Thoth had already been hard at work healing him, even while he was struggling to adapt to the chemical differences of a human body.

“Not too bad,” Daniel replied evenly.  “How’s your conscience?”

Jack just nodded, pressing his lips together noncommittally.  He was still worried about the symbiote’s health, and the sooner they got back to the base, the better he’d feel about that.

He smiled at the rest of his team.  “I’m glad you guys could be here for this,” he told them.  “I mean, I know you didn’t really know the guy, but I’m glad you were here for _me_.”

“It was a beautiful service,” Carter told him with a sad, supportive smile.  “Wish I could’ve had my dress uniform, though.”  She glanced down at her neatly pressed fatigues.

Teal’c gave a half bow.  “What I know of Thoth from Jaffa legend is that he was not like the others of his kind.”  He turned to meet Daniel’s eyes.  “And knowing that he was loved by Meretseger, he will also have my loyalty.”

Meeting Jack’s eyes, Teal’c studied him for a moment.  Then he stepped around the group and called out to the crowd. 

“Hear me, my friends.  ColonelO’Neill wishes to thank you all for attending the funeral of the Naga, Herr-miis.  We have paid our respects for his loss, and now will return to our quarters to allow him private space for his grief.  He has lost a dear friend, and we honor that loss.” 

He raised his hands, elegantly shooing everyone toward the door.

In moments, the house was deserted, save for the four team members.

“Thanks, T,” Jack said quietly.  “Think I’ll turn in early tonight.  See you guys in the morning, okay?”

Carter smiled at him.  “Ready to go home, sir?  We’ve got a lot of things packed up and ready for transport.  It’ll be a longer, slower trip back to the ‘gate, but it’ll be nice to sleep in our own beds again.”

Jack nodded.  “That’ll be good, Carter.  We’ll have a lot of catching up to do.  Bills, laundry, cleaning out the fridge…”

She pulled a face.  “Ewwww.  I don’t even want to think about what’s waiting for me in there.” 

She reached out and scrubbed the _tahg’s_ head, earning an affectionate lick across the back of her hand, which she wiped on her jacket.  “Cute little critters, aren’t they?”

Daniel ruffled the fur on its belly.  “Wish we could take George home with us.”  He bent down to kiss its blue-gray head and let it lick his whole face, glasses and all.

“We’ll make sure he goes to a good family,” Jack assured him as Daniel took his glasses to the sink to wash them.  

He bent down to let the _tahg_ loose and watched it burrow into the stack of pillows that served as living room furniture.  When the pillows stopped moving, Jack knew it had found its favorite napping spot and was heading for dreams of tasty rat-roaches.

Daniel leaned over to hug Sam and then Teal’c, thanking them for coming and promising to see them in the morning.  They let themselves out, and Daniel went into the bathroom to undress.  After a few moments, the shower came on, and Jack knew he wouldn’t be coming out for a while.

He went into the bedroom and got undressed, carefully laying his borrowed robes across a quilt rack in the corner and stowing his uniform in its usual spot on a shelf.  Barefoot and naked, he padded back to the bathroom, opened the door and closed it behind himself.  Daniel didn’t turn around, just stood there under the warm spray, hands pressed against the wall, head down in thought, water sluicing over his skin.

_\--So beautiful.—  
_

_**Indeed.  They are much more than that, my friend.**_

_“Beloved,”_ Jack heard his mouth say, but the voice was not his own.

Daniel turned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  “Thoth?”

_“Meretseger, my beloved.  How I have missed you.”_

_**I can see her in his eyes, Jack.  She is here.  My beloved is HERE!**_

Heat and pressure drew Jack’s attention downward, but he didn’t have to look to know he was getting hard.

Daniel’s eyes lowered shyly, but it was Harpo who spoke.  _“Beloved Thoth, we cannot touch without the agreement of our hosts.  I will not take control of Daniel to satisfy myself.  Not even for you.”_

Jack heard a sly, throaty chuckle slip out of his mouth.  _“All we would require is minor cooperation on their part,”_ Thoth countered huskily.  _“We could allow them to join us, if they are amenable to such a union.  Or we could take our own pleasure without including them.”_

_\--What the fuck are you talking about, Thoth? –-_

His body walked over to Daniel, now staring at him wide-eyed from beneath the spray.  He took Daniel’s shoulders in his grip for a moment, then let his hands slide down Daniel’s arms as he dropped to one knee.  He twined his fingers with Daniel’s and gazed up into his bewildered face.

 _“Reject Ra’s seed, beloved,”_ Thoth begged quietly, _“and take mine instead.  I beg you, Meretseger.  Let me touch you with my body.  Let me fill you with my seed, that you may give birth to our offspring, a new race of our people, who might live in peace and unity with human beings, in unions of choice by both.”_

“Jesus,” Daniel whispered, his eyes blinking owlishly.  “Jack, he wants to mate with Meret!  Are you okay with that?”

The image of how to accomplish that flitted through Jack’s mind.  He could feel Thoth’s arousal, the centuries-old need almost staggering in its strength.  He imagined the impact of hosts bearing the symbiote offspring of this pair, and knew in the depths of his heart that many people would compete fiercely for the chance to carry them.  There might even be a time when every human being had one, and the bond between their races was sealed in tradition. 

Thoth really _was_ the most valuable resource they’d discovered so far; he could feel it.  With his help, the System Lords might no longer be a threat, because their every move could be countered.  The Jaffa could be freed of their dependence upon the Goa’uld by substituting Tok’ra symbiotes, handing them off to willing, eager hosts once they matured.

“Fuck,” Jack breathed, his own excitement rising.  “I’m not missing this chance, Daniel.  Let’s go for it.  Harpo’s game, right?  She with us on this?”

Daniel nodded.  “She’s been waiting for _thousands_ of years, Jack.”

He knelt down over the drain and opened his mouth while Jack went to shut off the water. A couple of drops of blood splashed next to the open drain as Meretseger tore an opening in the back of Daniel’s throat. 

After a moment, a spurt of thick, milky fluid jetted out, followed by several more.

That was Ra’s seed, Jack knew.  The hold the primary System Lord had held over multitudes was now, _finally_ , gone with that last act of defiance. 

There would be no more children of _Ra_.

The rebirth of the Tok’ra would be engineered by Thoth and Meretseger.

The thought made Jack’s heart pound.

“Bed,” Jack told him. 

He handed Daniel a towel and watched him dry off, lusting after that gorgeous body, watching the muscles bunch and lengthen as Daniel moved.  His ass was a work of art, flexing and relaxing as he strode purposefully up the stairs and into their bedroom.  Jack set the pot of lube out on the nightstand, but rather than pounce on his lover, he sat down on the bed and lay on his side, facing Daniel, just looking at him.

Daniel swallowed hard, his gaze riveted to Jack’s.  “This means more babies,” he murmured.  His fingers played with Jack’s hair, stroking the nape of his neck.

Jack nodded.  “We’re gonna get you pregnant.  Both of you.  Sort of.  You good with that?”  The idea was turning Jack on in a big way.  His dick was so hard it hurt, and the arousal he felt from Thoth intoxicated him.

“This isn’t like last time,” Daniel responded breathlessly.  “This time, we’re doing it together.  All _four_ of us.  And it’s going to be an historically important occasion.”

Grinning at him, Jack queried playfully, “So are you waiting for fireworks or champagne?”

“Just memorizing the moment.”

“Why don’t you memorize while it’s actually happening?” Jack suggested, scooting closer.

He reached for the lubrication and smeared some on his erection, then handed the pot to Daniel to do the same. When he’d finished and had set the lube aside, Jack slipped one arm under Daniel’s neck and the other around his waist. They moved closer, pressing themselves together, their cocks squashed between their bodies.

 _“I love you,”_ Meretseger said to them.  “ _Both of you.  Much more than you will ever know.”_

“Ditto,” said Jack.

Thoth’s mind was positively throbbing inside Jack’s.  “ _Beloved, are you ready?”_

Daniel nodded.  He closed his eyes and waited, his lips parting slightly.  A tiny fleck of blood at the corner of his mouth made Jack shudder, knowing Daniel was bleeding from his wound, and that they needed to be quick so Harpo could heal him.

He swallowed hard and felt the sting as Thoth cut an opening for himself.  Jack tasted blood and felt it draining down his throat. He moved closer and pressed his lips against Daniel’s.

Their mouths opened, connected.  A faintly fishy taste preceded the slide of slick flesh across Jack’s tongue as Thoth extended his lower body through the opening and into the cavity of their joined mouths.  He felt the tender touch of Harpo’s body as she reached for Thoth, tentative and questing.

There was a bit of jiggling as the symbiotes jockeyed for position, and then—

Pleasure such as Jack had never imagined blasted into him.

_**Beloved! How I have missed you.**  
_

_****My heart, my soul! I am yours.****  
_

_\--Jesus, Daniel! God, I hope he can feel—  
_

_\--Jack? Oh, my God, I can hear you!—  
_

_**Beloved, my own, my all!**  
_

_\--Daniel? What the fuck?—  
_

_****…dreamed of this for so long…****  
_

_**Loving you, Meretseger. Touching you…**  
_

_****You are inside me at last, my beloved Thoth!****  
_

Jack was vaguely aware of the fact that he and Daniel weren’t moving.  They lay completely still, just breathing, while their symbiotes coupled.  Their emotions surrounded them, infused them, were inseparable from their own.  They were linked together, all four of them, in a single blazing, passionate union.

Daniel’s heart and soul lay wide open to Jack. Je felt Daniel inside his mind, though they were barely touching.  _This_ was magic, a true mating of souls.  This was _love_ , a direct connection to those whom Jack loved most in life, joined by one who would soon become Jack’s closest friend.

Harpo’s orgasm sent shockwaves through all of them, followed closely by Thoth’s.  Jack could hardly breathe afterward, stunned and shaken, unable to move.  Somewhere in the middle of all that, he and Daniel had also come.  Puddles of semen cooling on their chests and bellies, they lay in a trembling heap, utterly drained and spent, for a long time.

The quiet patter of rain on the roof roused Jack from his slide toward slumber, and he slowly disconnected his mouth from Daniel’s.  Thoth had already retreated, starting to heal up his throat and settling back into place. 

He struggled to open his eyes and saw Daniel on the pillow, staring back at him.

No words came out of the linguist.  He lay silent, his face alight with wonder, and just stared at his lover.  Jack reached over and pulled Daniel close, tucking his head up under Jack’s chin, so they could lie together with Jack’s arms around him.

“We made _babies_ ,” Jack whispered at last, his voice and his heart filled with wonder. 

He carded his fingers through Daniel’s shoulder-length hair, delighting in the feel of the silky strands against his fingers.  Sometime soon, he and Daniel would retreat to another planet, one selected and prepared by the Tok’ra, and he would offer his seed to their young to imprint them with his DNA as preparation for them to join with human hosts. 

He would be making love to Daniel, and Daniel would give birth to another generation of their children – only these would be different from _all_ other generations of symbiotes.

They would be the children of Thoth and Meretseger; the best, brightest, wisest, kindest and most compassionate of all their race.

The universe would, _indeed_ , remember this day, he believed.

Daniel’s arms tightened around his ribs.  He lifted his head enough to place a kiss in the middle of Jack’s hairy chest, then lay back down on him.  He’d grown quiet again, no doubt in deep conversation with the lady in his head.

He reached behind him and grabbed for some of the covers, pulling them up over both of them against the growing chill in the room.

_**Thank you, my friend.  This was the greatest gift you could have given me.**  
_

_\--Harpo gave you that, buddy.  If she loves you, that’s good enough for me.—_

He felt his “conscience” smile at that backhanded blessing.

_\--You know, I gotta give you a nickname, Thoth.  Can’t use ‘T’ because that’s what I call Teal’c.  It’s gotta be catchy and cool, though.—  
_

_**Well, let’s see.  I’ve been called Thoth, Mercury, Ree, Vialis, Hermes Trismegistrus, buddy…**  
_

Jack chuckled, closing his eyes as sleep came to get him.

_\--I’ll come up with something, little guy.  But right now…--_

He was asleep before he finished the thought.

* * *

_There is no such thing as a life of passion any more than a continuous earthquake, or an eternal fever._

_Besides, who would ever shave themselves in such a state?_

**Lord Byron,**

1788-1824, British Poet

* * *

Thoth rose from the bed, turning to study the sleeping form of his mate.  With a heavy heart, he fetched the small box from where he had secreted it in the house he and Daniel shared, opened it and set it to activate remotely, then placed it on his pillow.  Dressing quickly, he quietly left the house, jogging down to the docks. He stepped into one of the fast boats and threw off the mooring lines.

The noise of the engines wakened his host, who was surprised to find himself ambulatory.

_\--Hey, buddy.  Where are we going?—  
_

_**To the island, my friend.  There are things that must be done before morning.  Sleep, and I will share with you later.**_

For a moment, there was silence, but Thoth felt the frisson of alarm sneaking up Jack’s spine, making the hair on his nape stand up. 

_\--What’s going on here?—_

Thoth sighed, squinting into the wind over the dark water as the boat moved swiftly over the waves, leaving the shore and quickly nearing the island city.

_**The people of the First World have learned much in the centuries since I visited there.  I have seen what manner of people are in power through your memory, and I fear for humanity.**_

An image of Kinsey flashed through his mind.

_\--Everyone’s not like that asshole.—  
_

_**No.  Most are good and noble, as you and Daniel are, Jack.  But great power in the wrong hands--**  
_

_\--Yeah, I know.  But it’s a risk we have to take.  Earth needs protection from the Goa’uld.--  
_

_**The weapons and technology I could give your people would be put to good use initially, yes.  But we both know they might also be used to trade one master for another.  The temptation of absolute power is too great for those to whom power is everything, even when doing what one truly believes is right for everyone else.  This Kinsey, and others like him, would do much harm in the name of good.**  
_

_\--So what are you saying here?—  
_

_**Bigger weapons are not the answer, Jack.  Daniel has tried to tell you this for many years.**_

Thoth guided the boat in close to the dock, tied it up and raced across the Muses’ garden.

_\--What are you doing, Thoth?—_

He headed to the tower at the island’s center, taking the elevator down to the power core.  Using the tools Carter and her crew had left behind for additional work on the newly-remodeled power station, he removed the panels from several of the terminals hooked up to the naquadah generators. _  
_

_**I’m doing what I must, Jack.  I don’t want to do this; not to any of us.  I have no choice.  It’s the only way to protect--**  
_

_\--What the fuck are you DOING, damn it?—_

Jack’s voice was a raw shout across his mind.

His fingers were nimble and quick as he rerouted power, reset switches, programmed changes. _  
_

_**I’m resetting the barrier to encompass only the island, and reversing the polarity so that no one may enter it.**_

Thoth ignored the stream of invectives now coursing through his mind.  Jack’s anger heated him up inside, made his host’s face flush and sweat, but Thoth paid no attention.  He worked until he was certain the field was in place, surrounding just the island and the control room where he stood.

When he finished, he returned to the lobby of the tower where the items the SG teams had gathered for later transport sat in their various crates and containers, including the _siris antarus,_ the Naga wormhole generator that he had used to send the _finnix_ home.  He took the armor and put it on, adjusting it to this new body until it fit snugly.

Then he went upstairs to his old apartments and activated the _vo’cume_ in his rooms, connecting to the one he’d left on the pillow beside his lover.

Daniel had just turned over in the bed and was now facing the device, which switched on automatically to receive Jack’s broadcast. 

Thoth called to him with Jack’s voice, and that sexy mouth quirked up into a grin.  Daniel’s left hand reached out to touch empty air where Jack should have been but wasn’t.  One blue eye cracked open, then Daniel’s head jerked up off the pillow.  He sat up, now fully awake and unpleasantly surprised by the vision that greeted him.

“Jack?” He whipped around to fetch his glasses from the nightstand and shoved them on his face, pushing strands of his long hair back from his eyes.

 _“I’m sorry, Daniel.”_   There was a difference in the way Thoth spoke using Jack’s voice.  It was slower, softer, deeper, and Daniel recognized it right away.

“What’s going on, Thoth?  Where are you, and why are you wearing that?”  His eyes moved all around the image, taking in the gleaming _siris antarus_ , his brilliant mind kicking into gear.

 _“I’m on the island, and I’ve reset the barrier so no one can enter here.”_   He glanced down at the device he wore, one hand touching it reverently.  _“I could use this device to leave, but then I couldn’t return, and I want to make sure I’m choosing correctly before I shut this place off from the universe forever.”_

Daniel frowned.  “Whatwhatwha- _what_?  What are you talking about?”  He rubbed his eyes, fingers sliding up beneath his glasses, trying desperately to think on all cylinders and fully wake up.

_“For many days now, I have learned through Jack’s memory what the Tau’ri have become.  Their passions are strong, a fire that can either warm your homes or burn them down.  They’re children, still young enough to need guidance, but too old to accept it.  The legacy of the Naga would allow them a quick victory over the Goa’uld, but those among the Tau’ri who lust for power would soon become masters themselves.  I can’t let that happen.  I won’t hasten their enslavement, Beloved.”_

Daniel’s face relaxed.  He nodded.  “Yes, we know this also, Thoth.”

Gazing out of the windows of the apartments, Thoth lost himself in memories for a moment.  _“The Naga were a great people, Meretseger, but our passion for knowledge drove us to the ends of the universe, until we were too few to continue.  Our knowledge caused us to be hunted by our enemies, until only Herr-miis remained, locked away, hidden from everyone.  I would not see the same fate befall these humans, even though they rush toward that very thing with bright eyes and greedy hands.”_

_\--Yeah, that’s what everyone keeps telling us.  I’m starting to think this Fifth Race thing isn’t something humanity really oughtta be shooting for, since everyone in the club seems to be dead, dying or cowards.—_

Thoth wished he could touch Jack, to assuage his anger somehow, but he couldn’t; not anymore.  He bowed his head.  _“Too much passion destroys, as does too little.  This is the problem with our enemies and our allies.  The Goa’uld are on fire with it; the Asgard, the Ancients and the Nox are too cold because that spark has gone out in them.  Humanity is tempered with it, and they must learn when to let it rule them and when to hold it back.”_

“Let me join you,” Daniel requested gently, as if sensing Thoth’s plan.

He shook his head.  “ _I don’t wish to be a prisoner here, or to sentence you with me.”_

“Are those our only choices?” asked Daniel/Meretseger.

Thoth studied Daniel’s image in the _vo’cume_ field.  _“I’m asking you to be my advocate first,”_ he said gravely.  _“Go home and negotiate for me to return to Earth with Jack.  He must be guaranteed his freedom and allowed to continue as leader of SG-1 for as long as he wishes it.  The order must come from your highest authority, granted in perpetuity.”_

Daniel considered _.  “They’ll want an awful lot in exchange for that.”_

Thoth nodded _.  “I’ll give them a great deal.  Medical technology, ships, and star maps to all the places the Naga have been, most of which are still unknown to the Tau’ri.  Places even the Ancients never saw.”_

He sighed.  _“But I won’t give them weapons or the secret to the power source of this device.”_ 

He splayed his hand over the breastplate of the wormhole generator.

“And if they refuse?”  Daniel’s brow wrinkled in worry.

A crooked grin lifted one corner of Jack’s mouth.  _“Knowing how long bureaucracies take to get things done, I’m giving them two weeks to decide and send you back to me with their answer.”_

Daniel pondered.  He cocked his head, already thinking hard and fast.  _“What if they decide to use me as leverage to get you to come after me?”_

A low chuckle escaped Thoth.  _“The Tok’ra owe me a great debt, remember?  They also won’t allow their queen to be held hostage.  If you don’t return at the appointed time, I’ll lock this island up forever and leave it to let them know you’re being held against your will.  They’ll demand your return, and if Earth doesn’t comply…”_

He polished a fingerprint smudge off the golden metal with the black cape, smiling to himself.

 _“There are other options.  If I came after you myself, they couldn’t stop me from taking you with me.  Just trust me on that, and remember where the people of Arcadia started out.”_  

He tapped his temple, hoping Daniel could see the silver wires of the holographic costume device that he was now wearing.

With a deep sigh, Daniel nodded.  “Yeah, I kinda figured.  Naga gadgets were cool even to Ra.  I can imagine how far your people must’ve advanced since then.  That device you used to change your appearance, for one thing.  We could use some of those, for sure.”

Daniel eyed the image, concern wrinkling his brow once more.  “How is Jack?”

Thoth’s pride and humor vanished.  _“Royally pissed, as you would expect.  Soooo not a happy camper.”_  

“You’re already starting to sound just like him.”

 _“Which is exactly where I got the expression,”_ Thoth chuckled.  _“For cryin’ out loud,”_ he added with a small grin.

Daniel nodded, concern still wrinkling his brow.  “He wants you to hand over the big guns?”

Thoth cleared his throat.  _“If it means getting rid of the Goa’uld, yes.  But he also understands the risk of going home with a snake in his head.  He doesn’t want to be a prisoner on the base or stuck behind a computer for the rest of his life.  He misses his house, hockey and beer. He wants to go home…with you... and I want him to have that.”_

“So do I.  So do _we_.”  Daniel plucked at his fingers, a definite sign of unease.  “Are the two of you going to be all right together?”

A current of warmth swirled inside him, and he smiled a little.  _“Ah, beloved.  Don’t worry for us.  We’ll find a way to weather this storm, because that’s what friends do.  You know how cranky Jack gets when he’s away from home too long.  And when he’s away from you for too long.  This won’t be an easy separation for any of us.”_

Finally, Daniel gave him a soft, relieved smile.  “Okay, Thoth.  I’ll see what I can do.  Hopefully I’ll be back before the two weeks is up.”

He started studying the communication device now, trying to figure out how to operate it.

Thoth gave him instructions on that, how to activate it to receive as well as to send.

“I’ll take this with me, so we can keep in touch.  Will it reach all the way from here to Earth?”

_“It will.  I’ll bounce the signals between here and there.  Just trust me on that.”_

Longing filled him, echoed and strengthened in Jack, as their moment of parting drew near. 

 _“If you’re not returned to me, I will come for you, Beloveds,”_ Thoth promised.  _“Last night was just the beginning.  We have long lives ahead of us, and no longer do we face the future alone.”_

“We have no guarantees,” Daniel reminded him wistfully.  “Things can still happen.”

Thoth nodded soberly.  _“But now we have hope, where before there was none.  I’ll keep your Jack young and healthy for as long as we both shall live, and when you’re gone… we shall not be long after you.”_

Daniel nodded, grief, love, and hope sparkling in his too-blue eyes.  “See you soon,” he said softly.

_**He never says goodbye, does he?**  
_

_\--Not to people he loves.  I’m not sure he can, because goodbye might be permanent.  He can’t handle that thought, of never seeing someone he loves again.  Especially us.—_

Thoth reluctantly disconnected the transmission and walked out of the tower, ambling toward the dock.  Jack was silent, but waves of anger flooded through their shared body.  He saw the boats coming now, filled with SG teams expecting to load up the Naga goodies they’d discovered in the city and so carefully packed up for shipping over the last few days, including the _siris antarus._

The boats slowed as they approached the dock and the lead boat bumped against the invisible force field now surrounding the island.  The boat slid sideways in the water, rocking and jostling its passengers, who all looked very surprised to see him dressed in the Naga machine.

Carter’s hand pressed against the barrier, and there was concern in her eyes.

Thoth finally released control of the body he shared, with a warning to Jack to watch what he said and did.

“Sir?” called the Major.  “Did you put up the field?”

“That would be the snake in my head, Carter,” Jack shot back unhappily, clasping his hands behind his back and standing at parade rest.  “The little bastard thinks we’re not grown up enough to play with his toys, and now I’m stuck here till we can strike a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” asked Colonel Kirkland, riding in the stern of the boat.

Jack sighed.  “No weapons and no new power sources, but we can have ships and star maps, and some of the other useful goodies like medical technology and energy transporters.  Oh, and he wants me back on SG-1 and living off base at my own house, business as usual, which is actually a plus.  None of this ‘locking-me-up-and-not-letting-me-leave-the-base’ shit, which was probably coming.”

_**You are an interesting person, Jack O’Neill. We will do well together.**_

“As for the other stuff,” Jack went on, ignoring Thoth’s amused little internal comment, “I could kick his snaky little butt for going back on his word, but he’s seen enough in my head about Earth politics to be worried folks like Kinsey might decide to go all megalomaniacal on other folks once we defeat the Goa’uld.” 

Jack frowned.  “He’s probably right, but I don’t care.  I’d rather take care of us now and deal with the fallout after the bomb blows up.”

Carter looked pained.  “Are you regretting your decision to host him, sir?”

He didn’t answer her.

_**That’s a good question, my friend.  Are you?**  
_

_\--I’ll let you know, Thoth.  I’m thinking I might just be able to change your mind, given enough time.  If they want to blow themselves to hell, let ‘em.—_

Memories of atrocities Jack had seen in the Middle East, and historical pictures of Hitler’s campaign against the Jews seared through his mind, courtesy of his passenger.

_**You’d put my weapons into the hands of men like Hitler, Hussein and bin Laden?**_

Some of the fight went out of Jack.

_\--No, buddy. I don’t think I could live with that.—_

He smiled, just a little. 

“I did the right thing, Carter,” he answered finally.  “I’ve just got a dove in my head now.  Looks like this old hawk has finally grown a conscience.”

She grinned at him.  “You gonna be okay, sir?”

“Peachy, Carter.  Daniel and Harpo are gonna do Thoth’s negotiating, so go on home and hurry back to get me, okay?  I’m burnin’ hockey season daylight as we speak.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You sure about this, Colonel?” asked Kirkland skeptically.

Jack cocked his head and shrugged.  “I don’t exactly have a choice, since Thoth can literally shut me up and make me do whatever he wants.  God!  It’s like having _Daniel_ in my head.”

Kirkland chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, Jack.  What _have_ you done?” 

He nodded to the lieutenant driving the boat, telling him to head back to shore.  “We’ll be back for you, buddy,” he called.  “No one left behind.”

The boatload of SGC personnel waved goodbye, and he waved back.

Now he was truly alone on the island, cut off from the rest of the universe, except for the mental presence quietly waiting in the shadows of his mind.  He looked down at himself dressed in the flashy golden armor over his black casual drawstring pants and soft black boots.

_\--Do I look hot in this, Thoth?—_

A ripple of mental laughter skittered through his mind.

_**Let’s go see, shall we?**_

As Jack strolled off toward the Naga buildings, looking forward to seeing all the cool stuff Thoth would be able to show him, he gave no more thought to whether or not Daniel would succeed. 

He would or he wouldn’t, and if he didn’t, then Jack and Thoth would go after them, and _God help anybody_ who got in their way.

 

FIN

**Final Chapter: _The Book of Thoth_**


	5. The Book of Thoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is held prisoner by his new symbiote, Thoth, and Daniel must negotiate the terms of his release.

Brata’c stepped out of the _chappa’ai_ onto the metal ramp, glancing to his left at the familiar face of his best student.  He gave Teal’c a brief nod, then looked up at the commander of the Tau’ri military base.  HammondofTexas stared down at him from the control booth, his expression grave in light of the message Brata’c had sent to open the protective iris. 

“Greetings, Master Brata’c,” the bald man said formally. 

_“Tek ma’te,”_ Brata’c called back. 

He turned on his heel smartly as he stepped off the ramp, marching at Teal’c’s side out of the embarkation room and up the stairs to the briefing room. 

All three men took their seats at the table.  

“What news of the alliance between Tilgath and Ramius?” asked Teal’c. 

Brata’c sighed.  “They are long overdue, Teal’c.  This does not bode well.”  He turned to HammondofTexas.  “I request Teal’c accompany me to the meeting place, with your permission.” 

Hammond nodded.  “Of course.  Will you need any additional personnel?” 

“More would draw attention to our presence,” Brata’c explained.  “It is best if only two appear at the meeting place.” 

“I am ready,” said Teal’c. 

With a nod, Brata’c rose from the table.  “The sooner we depart, the better.” He gave a slight bow to Hammond, also rising from his chair. 

Moments later, he and Teal’c were walking up the ramp into the event horizon, then out onto an alien world. 

Brata’c had never been to this place before, but he knew where the two Jaffa factions had been set to parlay.  He led the way down the path, watching for the trail to disappear into a dry creek bed.  They followed it to its end at the foot of a small hill, climbed that slope and descended to a flat plain backed by a grove of trees. 

The smell of smoke and blood announced what had happened there long before the two arrived.  Everywhere bodies lay in the wan sunlight, twisted and broken, scorch marks and pools of blood indicating the severity of the battle that had taken place.  This was not what was supposed to have happened here.  Tilgath and Ramius, two lesser Goa’uld underlings, had met to join forces against Ba’al. 

“These warriors are of both Ramius and Tilgath,” Teal’c observed grimly. 

Brata’c nodded.  “This meeting did not go well.” 

The younger Jaffa bent down to examine the wounds of a fallen warrior.  “Some of these warriors have been shot in the back. It would seem they were killed while retreating.” 

The truth of that assessment sickened the older man.  “There was no honor in this battle.” 

Just ahead lay a body dressed in golden armor. 

Brata’c knelt beside it, studying the decoration for an indication of identity.  

“Tilgath,” he told his companion.  Three bloody craters punctured the corpse’s abdomen.  Brata’c touched his fingers to them, then slowly rose to his feet. 

“Ramius must have betrayed their allegiance,” suggested Teal’c, still trying to make sense of what had happened here. 

Shaking his head, Brata’c nodded toward a body not far away, propped up against a crate.  On the fallen warrior’s forehead was a golden emblem.  Both sides lay decimated, bodies strewn among what appeared to be tribute crates, the goods with which the Goa’uld had intended to trade for their alliance. 

These were fresh kills, which could mean danger was still present.  They would need to stay alert as they pieced together what had happened here. 

“The First Prime of Ramius,” he said, wandering closer, sick at heart for this devastation.  It made no sense.  How could both sides have killed each other off at a meeting to forge an alliance?  _Why_ would they have done this?  

He squatted down beside the body of the First Prime, still trying to answer his own questions. 

The man’s eyes opened, surprising Brata’c.  “He is alive!” he crowed. 

“You must go from this place!” the First Prime breathed, fear in his eyes and whispered voice. 

Brata’c grasped the man’s shoulders, desperate for an explanation, knowing he didn’t have much time to get it.  The warrior’s wounds were mortal.  “Why did your master betray Tilgath? Speak!” 

With a weak movement of his head, the warrior told him, “We came to forge an alliance. My master did not do this. He barely escaped alive.” 

“Then what happened here?” asked Teal’c. 

The wounded man winced.  “One warrior. You must—ahh!” 

An energy weapon discharged nearby, striking the fallen warrior and silencing him forever.  Brata’c and Teal’c both turned to face their attacker and returned fire.  Their staff weapons had no effect on the enemy soldier, clad in strange-looking black armor with glowing eyes in the helmet.  The intruder raised his left arm and began firing at them from a device mounted on his wrist. 

The two men dove for cover as the blasts followed them.  The man in black continued toward them at a steady pace, making no move to try to protect himself.  As he approached Brata’c’s position, the elder Jaffa rushed out and attacked, but the enemy soldier easily disarmed him and tossed him aside as if he were an untried boy.  The warrior then turned toward Teal’c, aiming carelessly as he continued to advance on the younger Jaffa. 

Teal’c fired his zat at the soldier, shot after shot apparently having no effect, but as the stranger drew closer, his steps grew shorter.  He stopped, wavering slightly, and then crumpled to the ground and lay still.  Cautiously, Teal’c and Brata’c approached, both filled with surprise and disbelief at what they had just witnessed. 

What this warrior in black had survived was surely not possible.  He had eventually succumbed, but neither man was certain what had finally tipped the scales in their favor.  They needed the answer to that question, and for that they would need help. 

Teal’c glanced at his old friend.  “I will return shortly,” he promised. 

Brata’c nodded and turned his gaze back to the still, dark form lying at his feet.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

SG-7 carried the body through the Stargate, with Teal’c and Brata’c bringing up the rear, while Daniel watched from the foot of the ramp, at Hammond’s side with Sam. 

“What the hell happened out there?” demanded the General. 

“Our intelligence was correct. The summit between Ramius and Tilgath did indeed take place; however when we had arrived, Ramius had already fled,” Teal’c explained. 

Daniel pulled his gaze away from the body being moved from the stretcher onto a gurney, to meet Teal’c’s worried eyes.  

“All those who remained had been slain, including Tilgath,” added Brata’c, his expression grim. 

“By this one man _alone_?” asked Hammond incredulously. 

Brata’c sighed.  “From the way he fought us, I do not doubt it.” 

“An Ashrak?” asked Hammond. 

Daniel remembered the secret assassin who had visited the base years earlier and slipped unseen among them, almost killing Sam before being stopped. 

Teal’c shook his head.  “He was unlike any warrior we have previously encountered.” 

That worried Daniel.  His teammate wasn’t one to make rash statements.  If anything, Teal’c erred on the side of understatement. 

“Obviously, you were able to take him down.” 

“He withstood the brunt of our weapons fire before finally succumbing,” stated Teal’c firmly. 

“Its armor must protect it from energy-based weapons,” suggested Sam.  “If that's the case, we could be dealing with an entirely new kind of technology.” 

The black armor was a design neither Daniel nor Meretseger could remember seeing before, so that was certainly a possibility. 

“And we believe this wasn't a set-up by Ramius to kill Tilgath?” asked Daniel. 

Brata’c shook his grizzled head.  “Ramius' Jaffa were equally as decimated. His First Prime said his master barely escaped alive.” 

“So, obviously, someone found out about the alliance and wanted to stop it,” Daniel concluded. 

The only questions remaining were the identity of the soldier in black, and who had given the order to take out both factions. 

Hammond turned to address Sam Carter.  “Major, run whatever tests you have to.” 

She glanced at Daniel, her lips thinning out into a tight line, then returned her attention to her commanding officer. 

“I'd like to call the Tok'ra in on this one, sir, with your permission.  Specifically, Selmak, if he’s available.”  

She turned to Daniel.  “No offense, Meret, but Selmak may have much more up-to-date information than you on this issue.  We need to know if they’ve seen anything else like this in the field.” 

“No offense taken, Major,” Daniel replied for his symbiote, “and you are correct in this matter.  Selmak’s expertise is, indeed, warranted, if he is available.” 

“Do it,” ordered the General.  “I want to know everything we can about this warrior.” 

This changed things, putting the deadline Daniel was already awaiting on hold. 

Eight days earlier, he had left Jack on the Naga homeworld, returning to Earth to plead his case to the SGC and the Joint Chiefs.  Now that Jack was host to the symbiote, Thoth, he wanted ironclad assurances that he’d be able to resume a normal life if he returned to home and duty.  Per his request, Daniel had put forth the question, and General Hammond had relayed it up the chain of command. 

They were still waiting to hear a final answer, but now, with this situation in play, Jack’s circumstances would have to take a back seat. 

If there were more of these soldiers out there with armor impervious to any weaponry the Tok’ra and the Tau’ri had available, this could be terrible news, indeed. 

Daniel accompanied Teal’c and Brata’c up to the briefing room to listen to their report, while Sam headed for the control room to send a message to the Tok’ra, requesting support to examine this powerful new tool for an old enemy.

* * *

**_The Next Day  
_ **

Sam stood at the foot of the ramp, waiting for her dad’s arrival with a sense of anticipation and unease. Her stomach tightened as the suspicions swirled around in her mind.

 _Something_ was going on between Colonel O’Neill and Daniel; she was sure of it. 

Last week, she’d been in the house they’d shared in Arcadia during the months they’d been isolated there, and though she hadn’t meant to snoop, something had led her into the bedrooms.

One was obviously in use; the other not. 

Which could only mean one thing; _they were sharing a bed._

She hadn’t said anything to anyone about it, arguing with her suspicions, trying to convince herself that there was some explanation other than sex, but it just sounded like excuses, even in her own head. She just _couldn_ ’t imagine Jack O’Neill as a gay man, especially not after all the flirtations between the him and her over the years. If she were wrong, she didn’t want to make unfounded accusations, but if she were right, she owed it to the Air Force to report him; it would be her duty to do so.  

She just had to be _sure_ – which meant confronting Daniel. 

The Colonel could lie through his teeth and she couldn’t tell – he’d done it expertly during that NID sting operation years back – but Daniel was another story. He wasn’t good at lying, especially not to his teammates. He’d tell her the truth; all she had to do was ask. 

The thing was, she wasn’t sure when or if she should do that. Should she just ignore her suspicions and let things be until the answer was obvious?  Should she investigate it now, while O’Neill was still off world in his self-imposed isolation, or wait until he returned? Timing was important, and she was struggling with the potential decisions and fears. Maybe talking about it with someone whose opinion she trusted would help. 

Her father would know what to do. He’d been career Air Force, after all, and as a retired General, he might already have dealt with issues such as this. She was glad he was coming to visit, even if it were only on Tok’ra business. 

Jacob stepped out of the event horizon alone. He looked fit, but his expression was dark and troubled. He gave her a brief hug, put his arm around her shoulders and headed for the gate room door.

“How ya doin’, kiddo?” he asked pleasantly. 

Sam could feel the tension in her father’s body.

“Can’t complain,” she returned. “Have you heard about any more of these attacks?” 

He stiffened further and dropped his arm, increasing his pace. “Enough to know we have a problem,” he returned tightly.  “Hints and whispers mostly.  You were right to call the Tok’ra for backup on this.” 

She knew he’d hear about the details in the upcoming briefing, but her mind and heart were on other things.

“How long can you stay?” she asked quietly, slipping her arm around his waist, giving him a quick hug. 

“Not long. Maybe I could manage a couple of days. We’ll see.” He kissed her hair and embraced her shoulders briefly in the hall. When they reached the spiral staircase leading up to the briefing room, he let her go and took the lead, hurrying up to the next floor. 

General Hammond, Teal’c, Brata’c and Daniel were already waiting for them, and stood to greet him. 

Jacob went straight for Daniel, catching his hands and squeezing them. _“My sister!”_ said Selmak. _“How I have missed you and longed for your counsel.”_

Daniel smiled, his face lighting up. “Dear brother,” Daniel returned for the symbiote he carried, “we have excellent news.” 

He let go of Jacob’s hands and gestured toward a chair at the end of the table. “Please, sit.  Let us begin.” 

“How about the bad news first?” Jacob asked, taking his seat, glancing at Hammond for permission to begin. 

“Of course,” said the General.  “We hope you’ll be able to help us figure out the capabilities of this new threat, and where it originated.” 

“Tell me what you know,” said Jacob. 

Each of those seated around the table told their piece of the puzzle, until all the details had been delivered. 

“Have you done an autopsy on this soldier yet?” asked Jacob. 

Sam shook her head.  “I wanted to wait for you, in case the armor might be booby-trapped.  We didn’t know if you’d seen any of these yet or not.” 

“Just hearing the gossip, so far,” Jacob assured her.  “We’d better get this show on the road, then.” 

He turned to General Hammond.  “With your permission, George.” 

Sam’s attention drifted to Daniel as he scribbled notes into his briefing folder.

Her teammate seemed positively serene, where usually he’d have been frowning and chewing his lip with worry. This was devastating news, some of the worst yet in their history with the Stargate.  A seemingly indestructible, undefeatable foe threatened, but Daniel was taking the news in stride. 

Jacob noticed, too.  “You don’t seem too upset about this, Danny.  Wanna share?” 

“We have hope,” Daniel declared with a soft radiant half-smile.

His head dipped, his voice altered when he looked up at Jacob again with bright eyes. “Because _Thoth_ has been found and freed from his prison!” Meret announced.  “He will join in the fight…” 

Daniel turned his head to make eye contact with General Hammond.  “…and if the Tau’ri will not accept his terms, I am certain the Tok’ra will give him and his host whatever latitude they require.” 

A moment of silence fell.  All eyes turned to Jacob, registering his utter surprise.  He sat back in his chair, stunned speechless for a moment, mouth hanging open in shock. 

“Thoth?” he whispered. 

He leaned forward, his brown eyes darkening, widening in disbelief.  “Thoth?  You’ve.  You found _Thoth?_   He’s alive?  Holy Hannah!”

Jacob Carter seemed as giddy as a kid at Christmas.

Hammond cleared his throat, drawing attention back to him.  He lifted his steely gaze to meet Daniel’s. 

“Meretseger, if I had the power to grant Colonel O’Neill’s request to resume command of SG-1, he’d _already_ be home.  I’m sure you understand this; however, if he continues to hold out without returning to duty on his own—“ 

“Whoa, hold on here,” Jacob interrupted, holding his hands up in a placatory gesture.  “Where _is_ Jack?  What happened to him, and what does he have to do with Thoth?  We could use his help with all this right about now.” 

Teal’c answered with a note of pride.  “ColonelO’Neill is now host to Thoth, GeneralCarter and Selmak.  They have not returned to Earth because they believe they would be kept prisoner here, and that attempts would be made to force them to share Thoth’s knowledge with the Tau’ri; knowledge he believes they are not ready to utilize.” 

Jacob’s surprise was fading, his sharp mind already moving ahead, contemplating the meaning of Meretseger’s announcement.  He chuckled softly. 

“Jack O’Neill is host to _Thoth_?  You’re not kidding?” 

“I would never jest about so weighty a thing,” Meret assured him. 

“No, no, of course not,” Jacob hurried to say.  “I just.” 

He put his hands to his head, still grinning. He laughed a little.  “Wow.  That’s.” 

Putting his palms on the table, he eyed Daniel thoughtfully, and when he spoke again, the voice was Selmak’s.  _“I would not have dreamed such a thing possible, sister.  I am overjoyed for you both.”_

He reached across the table and squeezed Daniel’s hand. Daniel squeezed back. 

Jacob spoke in the guttural language of the Goa’uld, with eyes only for Daniel, who blushed and nodded, his glance going to Teal’c, who Sam knew understood every word.  The two symbiotes were apparently having a private conversation in the midst of the meeting, something personal and intimate, judging by the red in Daniel’s face. 

He smiled. 

Teal’c looked positively smug. 

Sam felt shut out.  She wondered what the hell they’d said and promised herself to work on learning more of the language.  She’d caught a reference to Ra and Thoth, plus something about another service to the Jaffa, which made no sense to her.  Maybe her father would explain later, when they were alone. 

Jacob let go of Daniel’s hand after a final fond pat, dipped his head and became the soldier again, focused and in command. 

“Pardon the private conversation with Meretseger, General, but this is an excellent turn of events,” he stated.  “One that gives us a little hope.” 

He eyed Hammond, his gaze deadly serious.  “My advice, for whatever it’s worth at this stage of the game, is to give Thoth _whatever_ he wants, and be thankful for whatever he gives you in return.  What are his terms?” 

The tiniest little grin softened Hammond’s face.  “For Colonel O’Neill to have his life back here on Earth, his command of SG-1 returned, and no demands placed on him to produce advanced weaponry to fight the Goa’uld.” 

Jacob smiled fondly.  “Thoth’s first host, Herr-miis, was far older and wiser than the Tok’ra, George.  His people may have pre-dated the _Ancients_ , or at least been concurrent with them.  The Naga invented the Stargate technology, and the Ancients refined it into the network of 'gates we know today.  He may well be the _single_ most valuable ally against the Goa’uld we’ll ever have. I’d listen to him, if I were you.” 

“It’s not up to me, Jacob,” Hammond returned quietly. “If it were, Colonel O’Neill would be sitting here with us today.” 

Turning to Daniel, Selmak said, “Tell me where he is.  I must speak with him.” 

Daniel glanced at Hammond for permission, who gave a brief, single nod of approval. 

Sam watched as Daniel tore a page of paper from his briefing tablet, drew the glyphs of the stargate address on it, and handed it to the Tok’ra. 

“Follow the yellow brick road to Oz,” Daniel said with a smile.  “Three days’ journey into the mountains, on the island in the middle of the lake.” 

Jacob took the paper, folded it and slipped it inside his suede tunic. “If the Tau’ri aren’t smart enough to take advantage of this gift, the Tok’ra sure as hell are!” 

“If you can get him to cooperate and give the Tok’ra weaponry that can be used to fight the Goa’uld, we really don’t care who gets the job done,” Hammond declared.  “As long as those weapons are not then turned on us, we’d be perfectly happy with that arrangement.” 

Jacob grinned.  “You don’t know Thoth,” he said warmly.  “If he’s got weapons, he’s not giving them to _anybody_.  His areas of providence in the court of Ra were wisdom, medicine, writing, science and education. He was all about _learning_ , about making things better for everyone.  _Ra_ was the destructive one.” 

“So how can he help us?” asked Sam.  She’d done a little reading about the mythology of Thoth, and he sounded like a decent person, all about fairness and balance.  She hadn’t seen much of the symbiote’s personality while she had been in Arcadia, just a more serious Jack O’Neill recovering from the ordeal of implantation. 

She still couldn’t believe that he’d willingly taken the symbiote and was curious as hell why he’d done it.  After his experience with Kanaan, she’d thought Jack would _never_ be a host again, but he’d been different after his brief experience hosting Meret, the symbiote now carried by Daniel. 

Jack's decision to host had been completely voluntary, though.  She had witnessed O’Neill put his mouth over the dying alien’s a little over a week ago, inviting the symbiote into himself so it could live. 

The change in body chemistry had almost killed Thoth and made the Colonel pretty sick as well, but they’d recovered well enough.  The day they’d been set to leave Arcadia to return to Earth, Thoth had taken Jack to the island in the middle of the lake and set a force field around it, preventing anyone from setting foot on the island and holding hostage the Naga technology as part of his demand for Jack’s freedom. 

She had expressed concerns to General Hammond that the symbiote was acting much more like a Goa’uld than a Tok’ra, and had even put it in her official report.  Daniel had been upset about that and had tried to explain, but Sam wasn’t buying it.  As far as she was concerned, Jack had once again been hoodwinked by a symbiote and was now prisoner to it, a virtual slave to its will. 

She’d been hoping to speak privately with her father, to see if the Tok’ra might be able to safely extract the thing from O’Neill, but apparently he was siding with the _snake_. 

Jacob’s expression softened as he studied her, obviously considering his answer to her question. 

“I don’t really know, Sam.  All I’m sure of is that he was so far ahead of everyone else when Selmak was young, I can’t even begin to _imagine_ what his people might have learned in the centuries since, but I’d lay a bet the size of Fort Knox that he’s got access to _all_ of that collected knowledge.  I intend to find that out shortly.” 

He turned back to the General.  “I’ll be informing the Tok’ra High Council of this development. Word of Thoth’s return will no doubt spread like wildfire, and with that kind of uncontrolled excitement, the wrong people are sure to hear about it, too.  We’ll be dispatching support to Thoth’s planet for his protection, just in case.” 

“Thank you, Jacob,” Daniel murmured.  “Meret is relieved to know you’ll be looking after him, until he can come home.” 

“That’s another thing.” Jacob glanced down at his hands, then lifted sad eyes to regard Daniel. “Even if he _could_ come back to Earth right now, he wouldn’t be _safe_ here.  The Tok’ra would require extra safety precautions to be taken for him – just as we do for you, Meretseger.  You both know why.” 

Daniel flushed pink again and nodded.  “Yes.  I’m prepared for that, but Jack’s gonna fight you. He doesn’t like being babysat.” 

“He’s going to have to get used to seeing bodyguards,” Jacob told him, “because from here on out, both of you’ll have a small army of Tok’ra everywhere you go.” 

He eyed the General again. “That goes for here, too.  They’ll be fine on the base, but off it, starting now, we will require a minimum of _six_ full-time escorts, yours or ours, on constant duty for their protection.  Your choice.” 

“May I ask why?” Sam felt as if she were invisible, as if everyone at the table understood what was going on but her.  She was missing some big point here that the others had obviously gotten.

She knew Thoth was important for his contributions to the Tok’ra uprising long ago, and because he and his original host had saved the lives of all of the Tok’ra once upon a time, but Thoth could have changed since then. 

He could have become someone they might not want on their side, and the fact that he'd taken a hostage was fair warning that his allegiances might have changed. 

The glance Jacob shot her demanded silence.  She knew that look from childhood; one that made it plain she was to obey orders without question. 

“Not now, Sam,” he murmured gently. 

She clenched her jaws, her face heating up, embarrassed that he would treat her like a child at that assembly.  Still, she said nothing and lowered her gaze to her tablet. 

“I’ll pass that on to my superiors,” Hammond returned thoughtfully.  “It’s that important?” 

“The future of the Tok’ra is at stake,” Jacob assured him.  “It’s _absolutely_ necessary, as a requirement for our allied status, whether Jack likes it or not.  He’ll agree to it, I promise you, even though it’ll chafe him to do it.” 

“I agree,” said Daniel evenly. 

Sam met her father’s gaze across the table.  She could see there was much he was holding back. He wanted to talk to her, to explain, but that was evidently not the appropriate setting. Maybe once the briefing was concluded, she’d corner him and find out what they were keeping from her. 

“For now, we need to decide what to do about this new soldier,” Jacob stated, returning the briefing to the original topic. 

“If we’re going to understand his capabilities, we’ll need to study it, determine its weaknesses as well as its strengths,” Sam stated.  “Doctor Fraiser’s ready to begin the autopsy whenever you are.  I’ll be watching from the observation booth.” 

“Then let’s get started,” Hammond suggested.  He adjourned the meeting, and everyone headed up to the isolation room where the body was being kept.

* * *

Janet Fraiser met Jacob in the hallway outside the isolation rooms.  Once they were properly scrubbed, gowned and had their protective equipment in place, they entered the room for the initial examination. 

“We’ve already attempted to do an MRI and CT scan,” Janet told him, “but the suit seems to block every type of non-invasive examinations we’ve tried.  I’ve theorized that the armor contains some new technology that repels or neutralizes both the scans and any destructive energy directed at it.  We won’t learn anything more till we take this outer layer off and see what’s inside.” 

Sam sat at the communication panel in the observation booth, gazing down into the isolation room, watching her father and her friend work on this problem.  She had wanted to scrub in on the procedure, but autopsies were not in her field of expertise.  Of course, she might have been of some use with the armor, but Selmak had even more to offer on that front than she did herself.  

Still, if she weren’t in the observation booth, she wouldn’t be sitting next to Daniel.  She just felt funny around him now.  Stealing a glance at his face, she saw that he was intent on what was happening below them, and she struggled to keep her focus on her job and the threat at hand. 

Jacob and Janet went after the armor, prying the faceplate off the helmet.  A hissing sound escaped, and as they lifted the piece away, disgusting strings of goo dripped off the inside surface.  The face of the creature beneath was horrifying – translucent white, ghostly humanoid, with flesh that looked more like gelatin than skin, revealing the skull and internal organs quite clearly. 

“Looks like he’s fused right into the suit,” Janet commented. 

A piece of black equipment lay over the creature’s mouth and nose.  Jacob retracted it, detaching it from the inner workings of the suit.  “This is some kind of breathing apparatus,” he mused. 

They proceeded with the dismantling until they had all of the mechanical devices removed, leaving only the gelid mass of the creature’s body.  The armor was handed off to technicians to clean, and the corpse was taken back to Radiology for an MRI, X-rays and a CT scan.  A full biological workup and autopsy would follow, once the non-invasive tests were completed. 

Hours later, Janet popped one set of X-ray films up onto the fluorescent panels in the autopsy room where the group had gathered, to illustrate their findings.  “It's a Goa'uld. Quite frankly, that's not as shocking as the host.” 

“How so?” asked General Hammond. 

“It has an incredibly unusual organ structure,” Jacob answered. 

Janet nodded her agreement.  “Everything's out of proportion. Physiologically, the heart and lungs had to be abnormally large to supply enough blood and oxygen to its muscles. Basically, it's like someone tried to genetically engineer the perfect athlete without any concern for longevity.” 

“Leaving it to the symbiote to sustain its life,” Teal’c surmised. 

“An engineered host,” Daniel summed up. 

“A seriously flawed one,” agreed Jacob.  “Even a Goa'uld symbiote wouldn't be able to compensate for long.  We're still in the process of analyzing genetic data, but for now we can tell you there was no evident trauma from energy weapons.” 

Hammond frowned.  “What does that mean?” 

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, his expression grim.  “The warrior's armor appears to possess an advanced energy absorption technology. If it works the way I think it does, it wouldn't matter how many staff or zat blasts were fired at it. Nothing would get through.” 

“Are you suggesting that Teal'c and Brata’c didn't kill this Goa'uld?” asked the General, worry etching his brow. 

Janet’s expression was grave.  “Yes, sir. Apparently, the host was on the verge of pulmonary failure long before it encountered them.” 

Hammond gaped.  “It had a _heart attack?_ ” 

Jacob nodded, making eye contact with the tall Jaffa.  “Sorry, Teal'c. You didn't stop it. You and Brata’c just got lucky.” 

Doctor Fraiser glanced at an open folder on a nearby countertop.  “Its entire cellular structure is less then three weeks old. It is organic, but it was definitely created in a lab.” 

Sam considered that information, remembering Nirrti.  “Well, we know the Goa'uld have been trying to physically perfect a host that would be superior to humans.” 

“Well, this thing's definitely a lot stronger than humans,” Janet agreed, “but it's far from superior.” 

Daniel eyed the photos of the body distastefully.  “Traditionally, the Goa'uld are also somewhat vain about their appearance.” 

Jacob’s expression was weary, disheartened.  “This was obviously intended to be a new form of foot soldier, possibly a reaction to the recent uprisings of the Jaffa. What's most interesting is that this being wasn’t alive when it was first grown. It was given life _after_ it reached its mature state.” 

That comment raised eyebrows all through the room. 

“Like Frankenstein’s monster,” Daniel added a moment later. 

Sam frowned at her father, trying to put all the pieces together.  “How do you know that?” 

Selmak answered.  “Remnants of a unique energy signature within its cells. It is similar to the residual effects left by the use of a sarcophagus.” 

Daniel stared at the x-rays, the wheels turning behind his eyes.  “Could it give life to something that wasn't alive in the first place?” 

“No,” Selmak answered, shaking his head.  “A sarcophagus is designed to boost health and longevity, heal the injured or revive the recently deceased. They’re nowhere near powerful enough to animate non-living cellular matter.” 

“Then what could have?” Sam challenged. 

Meretseger chose that moment to speak in her own voice.  _“This is the work of Anubis,”_ she announced firmly.  _“Legend has it that the Ancients created the technology on which the sarcophagus is based.  The original device was far too powerful for use on human beings, but Anubis has access to some of the Ancients’ knowledge.  Only he could have created a device to animate lifeless matter.”_

Brata’c growled slightly.  “If Anubis is truly behind this, then his strategy is to assassinate any minor Goa'ulds vulnerable to attack, absorbing their troops and resources, in preparation for battle with Ba'al and the System Lords.” 

Hammond met his troubled gaze.  “How many more of these so-called minor Goa'ulds have suffered recent attacks?” 

Jacob answered when Brata’c remained silent.  “The Tok’ra know of at least three.  We had no intelligence on the attacks themselves, since no one survived, but the efficiency with which these attacks were carried out sounds much like the attack on Ramius and Tilgath.  I’d say it was at least one of these new warriors; maybe more.” 

“Do we have any idea where they're coming from?” asked General Hammond. 

Both Jacob and Brata’c shook their heads. 

Sam pondered the problem, going back over all they had learned from the dead warrior, but there was so much more they didn’t know.  

Teal’c, silent since the meeting began, added his quiet wisdom to the discussion. “We were only able to learn a limited amount from our study of this warrior and its armor. We need additional information that can only be obtained from interrogation.” 

Worried glances bounced all around the room from one grave face to another.  

Hammond was the one who stated the obvious.  “Which means we need to capture one of these creatures alive.” 

He turned to eye Sam directly.  “So we need to find some way to penetrate that armor, Major, and take one of these things down without killing it.” 

She nodded, knowing already that this would be an incredibly difficult task.  On the upside, she had her father there to help her. 

On the downside, her mind wasn’t fully focused on the problem at hand. 

“Yes, sir,” she returned meekly. 

“We’ll adjourn to give you time to analyze the technological problem,” Hammond told her.  “Send word when you have something, and we’ll meet again.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Jacob turned and walked with Daniel, conversing in Goa’uld for privacy, and Sam kept a respectful distance behind them, desperately wanting to listen in, but not daring to do so.  They continued talking in the elevator with Daniel giving her nervous glances and reassuring smiles, and when the car stopped on the 18th floor, he exited alone. 

Sam moved up beside her father as he punched the button for his destination – apparently heading to the commissary for a meal on Level 22 – and as the doors closed, he apologized for leaving her out of the conversation with Daniel. 

“That was Tok’ra business, kiddo,” he told her.  “I wasn’t trying to be rude.  There were just some arrangements that needed to be made with Meretseger.  Things that don’t concern the Tau’ri.” 

He gave her a polite smile, one she knew from their long history together meant that he didn’t want her to ask questions.  

Sam swallowed her heart down, her gaze on the ground as she stood beside her father. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something, Dad,” she began, her throat tight, burning.  “I need your advice.” 

She was _bursting_ with this new knowledge, desperate to share the burden with someone.  It couldn’t wait another moment. 

Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze for support. “Of course, Sammie.  I can’t promise I can help, but I’ll try.” 

He grinned.  “Selmak kicks my butt regularly for not keeping in touch better, but it’s busy out there, y’know?” 

She grinned, some of her tension easing, relaxed by the familiar banter.  “Yeah, me, too.” 

“So what’s the big problem?  Boyfriend troubles?”  He squeezed her playfully again. 

Her train of thought faltered slightly as an image of Jack leaped into her mind. 

“Um.” 

Jacob’s eyes grew serious as he studied her.  “Just say it, Sam.” 

Without thinking, she did.  “I think the Colonel and Daniel may be having an affair.” 

She waited for the recoil of his body, the disbelieving laugh, the in-drawn breath of shock, but none of that happened. 

He just kept looking at her. 

_As if he already knew._

“Dad?”  She stared up at him, alarmed now. 

The look in his eyes confirmed her suspicion, and her mouth fell open in horror as he stopped to face her.  “You _knew_?  How could you not _tell_ me?!” 

He stiffened, lifting his chin, looking down at her sternly, disapproval etching into the lines in his handsome face.  He hit the stop button on the elevator, and the car shuddered to a halt. 

“I _engineered_ it, Sam,” he admitted coolly, holding his finger on the button.  “I put them together because it was necessary, and it almost destroyed them.” 

The top of her head suddenly felt weightless.  Her skin prickled on the sides of her face and back of her neck.  She couldn’t think.  All she could do was stare at him. 

“Meretseger is a queen,” he went on quietly, gently.  “For the first time in centuries, the Tok’ra nation is increasing, while the Goa’uld are at zero population growth.  The Jaffa are dying out with them, because even Tretonin can’t help them for long.  It’s made from the bodies of the Goa’uld, and without symbiotes of _any_ kind, the source for Tretonin will disappear.  Meretseger did her duty last year, when we had a safe place for her to spawn.” 

_Oh, God._

Everything was suddenly, perfectly, _horribly_ clear. 

She remembered Daniel’s shell-shocked face after Hathor’s rape of him to supply her young with a source of human DNA, to make them compatible with human hosts. 

Meretseger would have needed the same thing, which meant… 

Her stomach clenched violently.  She turned away and bent over slightly, sucking in deep breaths, trying to keep from throwing up. 

“The choice was either someone Daniel knew and trusted, or a stranger,” Jacob explained, his big, warm hand settling between her shoulders, rubbing small, comforting circles against her fatigue jacket.  “Neither Jack nor I wanted a repeat of what had already been done to him by Hathor.  That left Jack… or me.” 

Sam whirled around, unable to believe what she’d just heard, until she saw the truth of it in her father’s anguished eyes. 

“If Jack hadn’t been able to… _help_ …  I’d have done it myself, Sam.  Keep that in mind.” 

He sighed, reaching for her, pulling her close with one arm, still holding the Stop button.  “The lives of thousands are at stake here.  Jack and Daniel have made the best of a bad situation.  It’s made them stronger, I think.  _After_ it tore them apart.” 

She knew exactly when he was talking about, remembering that terrible, difficult time when Daniel had first rejoined the SGC as Meretseger’s host.  Jack had barely been able to stay in the same room with him.  Both men had suffered tremendously, and she and Teal’c had been helplessly stuck in the middle. 

Then there had been that mission to the Zilchoz homeworld, where Daniel had sacrificed himself to save Jacob and a handful of other Tok’ra who had crash-landed there, and their ship had accidentally killed one of the aliens. 

Jack had taken Meretseger into himself, refusing Sam permission to do so, even though she had volunteered. 

Now she knew _why_ he’d forbidden her to host the symbiote, because she would have been privy to the details of their mating, through the memories of Meretseger. 

She felt sick.  Fighting back tears, she pushed away from her father’s embrace, straightened her fatigue jacket and made eye contact.  She was hurt, resentful that she hadn’t been the one to host Meret.  She was female, after all, and if she’d been Meret’s host, Jack would have been with _her_. 

Jealousy spiked inside her.  For an instant, she _hated_ Daniel. 

Then she remembered him after the accident that had paralyzed him from the neck down, how he had _begged_ her to kill him and end his suffering.  She remembered how he had agonized over Jack’s rejection of his friendship because he was a host. 

Daniel had given himself up to death as much to end his personal pain as to satisfy the Zilchoz code of honor. 

Meret’s presence in Jack’s mind had somehow healed him, and when Daniel had been restored to them through the miracle of Zilchoz science, Sam had been overjoyed to see the return of their camaraderie and familiar banter. 

Because she loved them both. 

“Poor Daniel,” she whispered, the jealousy draining away and leaving her limp, numb. 

“Both of them have made a great sacrifice for countless others, Sam,” said Jacob, releasing the Stop button.  He punched the button for Level 25, where alien VIPs were housed.  “One they’ll continue to make as often as needed.” 

“So that time you took them away last year…” 

His arms tightened around her as the lift doors opened on the 22nd floor, and then closed again and began heading down toward the 25th floor. 

“Yes.”  He sighed. “Tell me about what tipped you off.” 

She explained about the shared bedroom in Arcadia, and added more recent suspicions regarding their Earth living arrangements.  Every time she’d been to their house, they’d given every appearance that Daniel had his own separate room, but now she was suspecting that might also be a ruse. 

Jacob nodded when she finished.  “I knew they’d done some bonding on our last trip out, when we copped Apollo’s sarcophagus in case anything went wrong with transferring Meret back to Daniel from Jack – which it did.  I really didn’t think anything of it, since they came home with their friendship intact.  If that meant they were still lovers, I’m good with that.” 

He chuckled.  “I’d have been more surprised if they _hadn’t_ become full-fledged lovers, once Jack was host to Thoth.  They’ve made the best of it, kiddo.  Used it to build a bridge between them.  I can’t say I understand it completely, other than they’ve always seemed to be on the same page with what counts.” 

A tiny smile sneaked into the corner of Sam’s mouth.  “Same page, different book.”  She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. 

The elevator door opened on Level 25 and they walked to the nearest VIP quarters, which Sam unlocked with her access card.  They stepped inside the dark, quiet room, turned on the lights and closed the door to finish their conversation in private. 

“And now Jack is host to Meretseger’s mate.”  Jacob’s body shook a little with a silent laugh. “That’s truly a match made in heaven, Sammie!  Almost a _cosmic_ irony.  Your scholar is host to a protection goddess, and your warrior is host to the greatest scholar of all time.  Talk about balance.” 

A weight seemed to lift off Sam’s heart.  The torch she’d carried so long for Jack O’Neill sputtered and died, the coals dying out quickly, with only the lingering warmth of genuine affection that remained behind. 

That was probably why Jack had always been so hesitant whenever she’d approached him to express her feelings or probe him for interest over the last year.  He might have been attracted to her at one point, but it never went anywhere because Daniel had been there right beside her.  There had always been _something_ between the two men, from the first moment she saw them together.  She had recognized it, but never dreamed it could ever become something sexual. 

Which it obviously was, _by necessity_. 

“So, you still thinking about reporting them?” asked Jacob quietly. 

“General Hammond already knows, doesn’t he?” she inquired, stroking one palm across his suede-covered chest. 

“Jack told him.  Off the record, of course.” 

“And Teal’c?” 

“Just knew, according to Daniel.” 

“So why didn’t somebody tell _me_?” 

“You can lay that on _my_ shoulders, Sammie.  I told them not to say anything.  Assured them it would be best for you.” 

He shrugged.  “I thought you’d figure it out eventually, and that you were smart enough not to go shooting your mouth off before you were sure.  They deferred to me, since I’ve known you longest, but they _wanted_ to tell you.  Danny even suggested it while we were talking a little while ago in the elevator. He’s wanted you to know for a long time.” 

Jacob hugged her once more, then pulled away and gazed down into her face. 

“Which I was gonna do as soon as I got you alone, later tonight,” he finished with a grin.  “My advice to you is to leave it alone.  If the military decides to take action, they’ll have to answer to the Tok’ra.  This relationship between them is something we’d go to _war_ over, if pushed hard enough, and I don’t think even Uncle Sam’s homophobia is strong enough to want _that_ kind of outcome.” 

He chuckled.  “Hell, we’ve been trying to get Meretseger to leave the Tau’ri for over a year now.  If Thoth joined us, so would she, ‘cause wherever Jack goes, Danny will be with him.  They just _need_ each other.  All four of them.” 

He shook his head, an expression of awe on his craggy face.  “You know, I don’t believe for a minute that Jack and Daniel would be lovers if it weren’t for Meretseger.  Something happened when Jack hosted her.  I think he learned something valuable about his friend, and it changed him.  He and Danny – they just _work_.  I don’t know how, but they do.  Pretty weird for a couple of straight guys, huh?” 

Sam’s mind couldn’t grasp all of that.  This was another of those impossible events that seemed to happen regularly around the Stargate:  people died and were resurrected; they became prisoners in their own bodies under the control of alien beings, and straight men became lovers.  And on top of all that, Jack O’Neill had ‘fathered’ a large number of Tok’ra babies a year ago with Daniel, those baby symbiotes now keeping hundreds, perhaps even thousands of Jaffa alive. 

She shook her head in wonder.  It boggled the mind. 

“You know, one thing being a host has taught me is that a lot of the prejudices and opinions I’d had as an Air Force officer were small-minded.  We live in a big universe, and humanity needs a lot of flexibility to survive in it.  A lot of things I used to think were important don’t really matter, when you look at the Big Picture.  Same-sex love is one of those things.  I can see the beauty in it now, because of Danny and Jack.” 

Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a delighted squeeze and a little shake to express his excitement.  “Thoth!  Holy Hannah, Sam!  This is about as big as it _gets_.  The High Council are gonna go ape-shit over this.  Wow!” 

She couldn’t help smiling at his enthusiasm, but a sense of bewilderment kept her off balance.  Did this mean that Colonel O’Neill and Daniel were both _really_ straight?  Did Jack really have an interest in her that he simply couldn’t pursue, because of the complication with Daniel being Meretseger’s host?  

Sam decided she didn’t want to know.  It would make things even more difficult than they already were, so she’d just have to move on and look elsewhere.  It was well past time for that, anyway. 

“I’m hungry,” she announced, ready for a change of subject and scene.  “Wanna grab dinner with me in the commissary?” 

“They got any blue Jell-O?” he asked as he opened the door for her. 

“I think it’s a staple now,” she said with a chuckle, strolling back down the corridor with her father.  She enjoyed a quick meal with him discussing inconsequential things, and as they headed for the commissary for dinner before getting started looking for the Achilles’ heel in that armor, she let Jack O’Neill go at last. 

Three days later, they had made a little headway, enough to steer them toward a possible solution.  Sam and her father had a plan, but before they could put it into action, Selmak wanted a word with Thoth.  Jack’s ultimatum deadline was approaching and the administration’s answer had come back with a firm demand for him to return to the SGC without a deal on the table, along with orders for Daniel to remain on Earth. 

Jacob shook his head at their folly, kissed his daughter goodbye and told her to think hard about where her loyalties lay. 

She wondered what he meant by that and went to visit Janet for information on Goa’uld physiology that she would need to finish work on their snare.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

“Oh, I wish I was an Oscar Meyer weinerrrrrr,” mumbled Jack as he tugged a little on the end of his fishing pole.  “That is what I’d truly love to be-e-e…” 

_**I wish I_ were _.**_

“You wish you were what, Tweety?” he asked aloud.  The scent of rain on the wind was stronger now, dark clouds sweeping in over the mountains to cover the valley.  The temperature was dropping, heralding the first breath of approaching autumn on this alien world. 

_**I was correcting your grammar, Jack.  The subjunctive mood is expressed by the statement, ‘I wish,’ and the verb should be plural, as in, ‘I wish I were.’  You already know this.  You have a degree in English.**_

“But that’s not how the song goes,” insisted Jack.  He tried it again, this time increasing his volume. 

_**Oh, for crying out loud!**_

Thoth seized control of Jack’s vocal chords and changed the raspy, off-key melody to a smooth, smoky, pitch-perfect rendition of the whole song, grammar corrected.  He abruptly relinquished control of Jack’s throat with an exasperated sigh. 

_**If you’re going to sing, don’t do it half-assed, O’Neill.  You’re hurting my ears.**_

“Didn’t know you had any,” Jack returned calmly.  “Ears, that is.  And I never claimed to be able to carry a tune.  I sing for my own torment, little buddy.  And uncross those mental arms, wouldja?  Nobody likes a cranky snake, and I’m bored as hell, too, ya know.”  He grinned slightly and scratched his balls through the lightweight black pajama pants he was wearing.  “Didn’t know I had such a nice voice.  Thanks, Tweety!” 

Thoth’s slight irritation at Jack’s choice of nickname was passing quickly.  He was getting used to it, even if it were completely silly reasoning that had led Jack to the moniker. 

He turned his gaze from the limp fishing line out over the surface of the lake, choppy now with wind.  Most of the fishing boats had gone back to shore in advance of the storm, but a speedboat was now making its way steadily toward the island on which Jack resided.  He’d been there for the better part of two weeks, isolated from everyone except his newly acquired symbiote, now his constant companion. 

The deadline Thoth had set for compliance with his request for Jack to resume his regular status on Earth was drawing near, with just another day until he might have to lock up the island of the Naga forever.  Thoth’s original host had been the last survivor of his race, and the Naga had a wealth of technology that both Herr-miis, the last of those people, and Thoth wanted to keep out of the hands of less advanced human beings. 

Though Jack and Thoth had argued over that issue most of the last two weeks, they had finally come to a compromise with which both were happy.  All Jack needed was the opportunity to return to Earth as a free and willing participant in the war against the Goa’uld, and he’d happily deliver _some_ of what the Tau’ri wanted.  As he watched the boat coming closer, making a beeline for the island, he struggled to tamp down his hopes and a building sense of excitement. 

The gleam of a gold emblem shining on Teal’c’s dark forehead came into view, but the other figure with him wasn’t Daniel or Carter – at least, not Major _Samantha_ Carter.  Her father, Jacob, dressed in Tok’ra leathers, stood just behind Teal’c, waving now and smiling as he caught sight of the fisherman on the dock.  The boat slowed and eased carefully closer, bumping gently against the invisible force field that enclosed the island completely.  The boat slid sideways, running along the edge of the energy barrier enclosing it. 

_“Greetings, Thoth!”_   Selmak called, his voice deep and throaty. 

“Hey, Jacob, Selmak, T,” Jack returned brightly.  “Whatcha you doing here?” 

_“We have come to tell you how delighted we are that you have been found again, my old friend,”_ said Selmak enthusiastically. 

“Backatcha, Selmak.”  Jack nodded, then glanced at Teal’c.  “Has the administration made their decision yet, buddy?” 

The Jaffa’s face turned grim.  “They have declined your offer, O’Neill.”  He glanced at the passenger on his boat.  “But the Tok’ra have a proposal of their own.” 

A weary sigh slipped out.  “They keepin’ Daniel there for bait?” 

“So it seems.” 

“Where is he?” 

“He is allowed the freedom to go between your home and the base, as long as an escort is available.  I have provided his protection during your absence.” 

“Thanks, T.  We appreciate that.” 

_“What will you do now, Thoth?”_ asked Selmak. 

Jack stood up slowly, leaving his line dangling in the water, dropping the pole at his feet. 

He reached into the pocket of his BDU trousers and pulled out a device that Thoth had made a few days back.  He pushed a couple of buttons and stepped forward, knowing that the field would have shut off upon his command.  He strolled to the end of the dock, entered a code into the device and spoke into it to record his voiceprint command, reestablishing the force field around the island. 

Then he held out his hand toward Teal’c.  “Come get us, T.  The island’s now off limits to everyone but me.  Anybody tinkers with this doodad and it’ll lock everyone out permanently.” 

“A wise precaution,” commented Selmak. 

Teal’c steered the boat closer to the dock, and Jack leaped lightly onto the sleek craft.  

“Will you be returning to Earth with us?” asked the Jaffa. 

Jack gave him an enigmatic smile.  “In a manner of speaking,” he said mysteriously.  “Home, James.” 

Teal’c raised an eyebrow.  “That is not my name, O’Neill.” 

“Tweety likes it.”  Jack gave him a playful look. 

“Tweety?” asked the Jaffa. 

Jack’s chin dipped slightly, and Thoth spoke in his altered voice.  _“This nickname pleases my host.  I have decided to allow him to use it, however demeaning it may be.”_

“But _Tweety_?” asked Jacob, scratching his head, puzzled over the choice. 

“Yeah.”  Jack lifted both eyebrows.  “'I Thoth I thaw a puddy-tat', y’know?  Thoth ith hard to thay thometimes.” 

Jacob chuckled and shook his head.  “Selmak is groaning, Jack.  I could _never_ get away with something like that.  Thoth is a rare breed, my friend.” 

“That he is.”  Jack flashed a crooked grin and noticed Teal’c’s long-suffering look.  “You should hear what he calls _me.”_

“Well?  We’re waiting.” 

Jack grinned.  “Not a chance, guys.” 

_\--And you better not let it slip, Tweety.—  
_

_**I make no promises, Jonathan.**  
_

For a moment, Jack was speechless, even in the depths of his mind. 

_\--Is that your revenge for the nickname I stuck you with?—  
_

_**Sometimes, if the shoe fits, it’s ugly, my friend.  Figure it out for yourself..**_

Jack could feel that smug reply all the way to his toes.  Thoth was no one to be trifled with, and as flippant as Jack liked to be, he had the feeling that the snake could match him spade for spade.  Jack smiled, looking forward to the mental repartee to come.  He’d found a worthy opponent at last, one who could take what he dished out and still keep Jack on his toes. 

This was gonna be _fun_. 

The boat turned and picked up speed, cutting through the choppy waves as the first drops of rain began to fall.

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Jack strolled around inside the ancient Naga observatory, where months before Daniel had found Alex Epstein’s journal.  He checked his watch for the zillionth time, thinking about how much his life had changed in those few months.  What had begun with the exploration of yet another alien ruin had become a life-altering journey, one that he did not regret making. 

It had been hours since Jacob and Teal’c had gone through the Stargate to Earth. 

By now, T should have been able to recover what Jack had requested, and either given it to Jacob to bring back or gotten permission from Hammond to deliver it in person. 

Jack patiently paced the mosaic floor, biding his time until he had what he needed. 

Finally, he heard the first chevron lock into place and the machinery of the wormhole generator kicked into gear.  He hurried to the outside doorway to watch the dial finish spinning up, the familiar sideways flush giving way to a placid upright pool. 

A moment later Jacob stepped through alone.  As though he knew Jack would be watching, he shook his head and strolled over to the DHD. 

He waited for the event horizon to destabilize and then proceeded to dial another 'gate address as he stood in the pouring rain. 

He laid a pair of small objects on the face of the DHD and headed for the ‘gate. 

Moments later, he was gone. 

Jack jogged out to the DHD, picked up the wallet and keys that Teal’c had taken from Jack’s locker at the base and passed to Jacob to bring to him in secret. After checking to see that his ID, credit cards, ATM card and cash were all there, he returned to the shelter of the observatory.   He rolled back the sleeves of his BDU jacket; beneath them, the golden gauntlets of the _siri antarus_ gleamed in the dim light filtering in from the stormy sky outside.  He entered Earth’s address from Thoth’s memory, already knowing where he’d arrive.  He spread his arms in a graceful arc and waited for the wormhole to stabilize.  

This technology was different from what the Ancients had created.  The Naga had managed to go further with the science, integrating a scanner on the device implanted on each world that received the signal, so that a view of what lay at the destination could be seen from the point of departure.  The wormhole receiver on Earth had been buried beneath the surface of the planet in a massive cavern Jack recognized from boyhood trips to New Mexico.  

The receiver calculated the nearest open space in its proximity, so that even if the device itself were buried under thousands of years of sediment, the traveler would still arrive in an open space, rather than embedded into solid rock.  Stepping through the event horizon wasn’t as much of a crapshoot, since the traveler could see right where he was going, before he left.  All of the marked worlds in the Naga stargate system were planets that could support Naga life, absent of such things as toxic gases, excessive heat or cold.  They were planets filled with wonders yet  safe for travel, and only those who had one of those amazing personal Stargates could reach them without a space ship.  Most were planets the Ancients had never visited, and Jack had plans to catalogue and locate every one of them for further exploration. 

Jack walked into the wormhole on the homeworld of the Naga, and came out behind a tour making its way through Carlsbad Caverns.  No one noticed the appearance of the wormhole, since Naga technology was much quieter than that of the Ancients’ device, and when he arrived, he rolled down his sleeves to hide the device that had transported him across the galaxy. 

He hung back from the crowd, aware that he’d stick out as he was currently dressed, in his military clothing. 

_\--You’re on, Tweety.  Make us blend in.—_

On cue, Thoth activated the holographic disguise he’d invented, putting on a form that looked like the Anasazi priest, Ree, but dressed in blue jeans, a black tee-shirt and a black leather jacket. 

He slowly merged with the tour group and followed them until they went topside.  He headed for the nearest ATM and withdrew the cash he’d need to purchase transportation to Colorado Springs.  It was unlikely that the NID or anyone else would be tracking any expenditures on his accounts, because everyone thought Jack O’Neill was off-world.  No one expected him to suddenly appear elsewhere on the planet, and with his holographic disguise, no one would recognize him on the trip home. 

_\--Fuckin’ brilliant, little buddy.—  
_

_**That I am, Kemosabe.  That I am.  Thank you for the appreciation.**_

A short while later, Jack boarded a bus bound for Colorado Springs.  It would be a long, tedious trip, but he thought it was safer than trying to rent a car or buy an airplane ticket.  He was pretty sure the metal detectors would go off in response to the _siri antarus_ and the disguise mechanism, so it was just more prudent not to tempt fate.  The bus might be slow, but it would get him where he was going, and that was what counted.

* * *

 **Twenty-one Hours Later**

Jack unlocked the door to his house, punched in his access code before the alarm system that Daniel had insisted on having installed went off, and dropped the holographic disguise as soon as he was safely inside.  He did a quick inspection of the house to search for surveillance devices.  He didn’t find any, but wanted to take no chances.  He’d timed everything to make sure he got there just before Daniel was due home. 

Jack was in the process of packing when Teal’c arrived with his charges.  He hurried toward the foyer, keeping quiet and listening to make sure only Daniel and Teal’c had come inside the house. Outside, five more airmen would be setting up a perimeter around the house, per the terms of the Tok’ra’s latest requirement for Meretseger’s safety, duly reported to Jack by Jacob on the walk to the Stargate from Arcadia. 

When Jack was sure only his two friends had entered his house, he stepped around the corner to greet them. 

“Jack!” Daniel breathed as soon as he laid eyes on him, both relieved and worried at once.  “Have you lost your _mind_?  It’s not safe for you to be here.” 

“Which is why we need to hurry.  Take everything you _absolutely_ have to have, but pack light.” 

Jack smiled at Daniel fondly. “Missed you, babe,” he murmured, stealing a kiss, heedless of the Jaffa watching their reunion. 

When he let Daniel go, he greeted Teal’c with a firm handshake and a gentle slap on the shoulder.  “Hey, T.  I owe you one.  A _big_ one.” 

“You owe me several,” Teal’c corrected, “of varying sizes.” 

“Yup.  You’re right about that, big guy.” 

Jack headed straight for the mantle, eyes roving over his ribbons and commendations, all the things that marked the accomplishments of his military career, and left them where they were.  Instead, he took his personal photos of Charlie and Sara, pictures of his team and other family members, quickly removing them from their frames and stuffing the pictures into a manila envelope he’d brought with him from his office.  Then he headed into the bedroom, put the pictures into the suitcase he had mostly filled, along with every other item he really loved:  Charlie’s baseball glove and team ball, a pair of Charlie’s baby shoes, a lock of Jack’s mother’s hair.  His favorite clothing and other personal items were already in the suitcase, along with a supply of some of Daniel’s things. 

Daniel followed suit with his own suitcase and a smaller carry-on bag from the spare bedroom.  Within twenty minutes, both were making one last round through the house for anything they’d forgotten.  Daniel took the military memorabilia from the mantel and carefully placed the shadow boxes and displays into his suitcase, cushioned beneath his clothes.  On top of everything else, he placed Jack’s Class A uniform, still in its plastic bag from the dry cleaners.  The cap he tucked into the last available space, and re-zipped his bag closed. 

Teal’c stood silently by, watching and waiting. 

“Ready?” asked Jack, eyeing his mate. 

“No,” Daniel confessed honestly, “but this’ll have to do.”  He sighed and gave Jack an anguished smile.  “I wish it hadn’t come to this.” 

“Me, too.”  His gaze roved over the bedroom.  “I’ll miss this place, but as long as I have _you_ , I’ll be home.” 

“What about Teal’c?” asked Daniel.  “Won’t he get in trouble for letting me slip away with you?” 

Jack pulled a zat he’d brought with him and gave the Jaffa a lopsided smile.  “No.  We talked about that already.  Thanks, T.  Wish I didn’t have to do this, you know.” 

Jack waited for Teal’c’s nod that his friend was ready, and then he fired.  

“Sorry, buddy,” Jack said regretfully.  He started dialing the _siri antarus_ even as the big guy went down.  

He turned to Daniel.  “Gotta hurry.  The watchdogs’ll be breaking down the door any second.” 

Daniel snatched a quick kiss and picked up two of the suitcases by the handles.  “Let’s go.” 

Jack had dialed the predetermined coordinates that he and Jacob had agreed upon during their visit a few days earlier, and Daniel threw the bags full of unbreakable items through the wormhole.  He picked up the last two bags, and they stepped out into an underground facility built with the familiar tunneling crystals.  Three members of the Tok’ra High Council stood awaiting them, all smiling in welcome.

* * *

The faces of most of the men and women on the Tok’ra High Council were new.  Some of the symbiotes had taken new hosts when their previous ones had been too badly injured to heal.  Others had moved up in the hierarchy to replace those above them who had been killed outright.  Their numbers had been constantly diminishing, until now only a few hundred were left. 

Jack and Daniel smiled at the representatives waiting to greet them, and accepted their welcome and joy at their joining the Tok’ra forces.  Per’sus, the last surviving member of the previous council, led them to the temporary quarters where they would be staying, and advised them of the council meeting to be held in one hour.  He departed quickly, giving them a chance to stow their things in the bare room, a bed constructed of the tubular-shaped rock formations, covered with a padded mattress, linens and pillows. 

It would do for the brief time they’d be staying on that world. 

Jack carried both of his bags and set them down beside the bed.  He sat down on it, giving it a test bounce.  It was hard – a soldier’s bed – but he’d slept on worse.  At least it would be warm, dry and safe, and he would be sharing it with Daniel; that was all that mattered. 

He watched Daniel place his bags beside the other ones, and come to stand between Jack’s knees, his hands going to Jack’s shoulders. 

Jack pushed his hands up under Daniel’s plaid shirt, running his palms over the smooth, warm skin of his belly.  “Missed you, babe,” he cooed, pulling the shirt up enough to place a kiss on Daniel’s abdomen.  He pulled the shirt back down and stood up, pulling Daniel into his arms. 

“What _is_ it with my belly?” asked Daniel with a chuckle.  “You have to have your hands all over it at least a dozen times a day.” 

“I _love_ your belly,” Jack returned with a lopsided smile.  “Your navel just _does_ things to me.” 

Daniel slipped away, smiling.  He strolled over to the suitcases and nudged one with his toe. 

“There’s no going back now,” he mused thoughtfully.  “We might get permission to visit, but we’re pretty much exiles now, Jack.  Are you sure you’re ready for that?” 

“We didn’t exactly get a choice,” he reminded his lover.  “I’ll miss my grandfather’s cabin.  I’ll miss Minnesota and my house.  I’ll miss hockey and the Simpsons, but that’ll pass.  I’ll fill up the space with new stuff.  Arcadia’s been home now for a while, and I think we could be happy there.  Don’t you?” 

Pursing his lips, Daniel nudged the suitcase again.  “From the day I was born, I never really belonged anywhere.  My family went from dig to dig, and then I went from foster home to foster home.  I lived where I was, but I never had a home, not really.  Not until _you_ gave me one.  After that, home was wherever you were.  Arcadia _is_ home now, because you’re there.  If we spent the rest of our lives there, it might still be home after you’re gone, but I doubt it.”  

He lifted a grim gaze to Jack’s face. “You realize Meret’s considerably older than Thoth, don’t you?” 

“They’ve both been in stasis chambers, so I’m not sure that makes much difference.” 

Together they calculated the approximate time each of their symbiotes had been in stasis prisons, and measured that against the expected lifespans of the species. 

“Meretseger is physically older,” Daniel reiterated.  “Barring accident, if we go from natural causes, she and I will be the ones to go first.  You have to be prepared for that possibility.” 

“That’s at least a hundred years away,” Jack said thickly, not wanting to think about that, but his mind going there despite his attempt to derail the grim thought. “And a hundred years won’t be _nearly_ long enough.” 

“So we make the best of what time we have left,” Daniel agreed.  “We don’t waste a moment.  We do what good we can for the Jaffa and the Tok’ra... and Earth, but we make sure we take time for ourselves.  We’ve earned it.” 

Jack stood up and took Daniel in his arms, burying his face against his neck.  “What I want is _forever_ , Daniel.” 

A tiny smile graced the younger man’s lips.  “We could have that, too, you know.” 

“I already told you the glowy scene is not my thing, Danny.” 

“Maybe Thoth might be interested,” Daniel teased, “and if I can persuade him, you might wanna tag along with the rest of us. We’ll have to see when we get there.” 

Jack tipped his head back and looked down his nose at Daniel.  “You’re gonna try to talk me into this, aren’t you?” 

Daniel just grinned hugely, flashing his dimples as he gazed at Jack through lowered lashes.  “I dunno, Jack.  You’re a pretty stubborn SOB sometimes.” 

“So are you, Doctor Jackson.  And I usually end up following wherever you lead.” 

A stalemate was reached, sealed with a kiss, and they slid apart to discuss more pertinent things than their long-term future. 

They met with the Tok’ra High Council to discuss where they would be living, how they would handle the required constant bodyguards that would now be attached to them wherever they went, and the possibility of Arcadia as a new, permanent base of operations for the Tok’ra. 

By the time the negotiations were completed, a dozen large, brawny Tok’ra had been assigned to accompany the two men wherever they went, and they had been given leave to return to Arcadia to begin preparation for settlement of Tok’ra among the population of that all but empty world. 

They had a beginning, but there was much to do to get read for the inevitable battles to come. 

* * *

**_Two Days Later_ **

General Hammond walked purposefully down the corridor with Jacob Carter at his side.  Neither man looked at the other; things were a little tense between them, but not because of anything that had affected their personal friendship. 

Jacob had just announced that Jack O’Neill and Thoth had joined the Tok’ra, along with Daniel Jackson and Meretseger. 

He wouldn’t say how they had managed to get Daniel off Earth, but confirmed that both men were now safely in Tok’ra hands. 

Jacob had even handed over two letters of resignation and powers of attorney to dispose of their salable goods, to make everything official.   

George would forward the paperwork and do his best to make Jack’s retirement official, but he suspected the administration would make him a wanted man instead, refusing the resignation and classifying the Colonel as AWOL. 

That was pretty stupid of the folks in charge, George thought, considering they were alienating a potentially powerful ally, but the decision wasn’t his to make.   All he could do would be to look the other way and hope that his field personnel were wise enough to do the same, should they cross paths with O’Neill at some point. 

“We have it on good authority that Ramius is still a target,” Jacob told him.  “There are enough Jaffa sympathetic to Brata’c in Ramius’ camp; we should be able to get through the Stargate on his current home world and set our trap.” 

They rounded the corner into Major Carter’s lab, where she had a mannequin dressed in the black armor of the dead warrior.  She greeted them with a tense smile, smoothing down something on the dummy’s side.  Her gaze shifted nervously between her father and her commanding officer, and George knew what that look meant. 

“I didn’t have to tell him Doctor Jackson was missing,” he informed her, knowing she had been worried about Daniel’s disappearance.  “The Tok’ra have both Meretseger and Thoth.  We won’t delve into the details at the moment.” 

She sighed with relief and simply nodded; no discussion was necessary.  Teal’c had confessed that O’Neill had taken Daniel, but the pair had not returned to Arcadia.  The SGC had gone looking for them, and had no idea where they might be.  That they were with the Tok’ra was good news. 

George turned to the business at hand. 

“What have we got, Major?” he asked, coming to stand beside her as she took up a position at a nearby table set with a variety of tools and weapons. 

“The warrior's armor is able to resist our strongest armor-piercing weapons, as well as absorb energy weapon fire,” she told them both.  “However, we've discovered that the flexible material between the plating is made of a close-knit fiber similar to Kevlar. Meaning, something small and sharp should be able to penetrate the mesh, such as a fine-tipped Trinium dart.” 

She held up a dart with a sharp silver tip for them to see.  Loading it into a specially made tranquilizer gun, she aimed it at the mannequin and fired.  The dart easily pierced the mesh between the plates, its red-feathered tip bright against the dark material. 

“Doctor Fraiser has a tranquilizer that she thinks will work, based on previous tests with live symbiotes,” the Major explained.  “The only hitch is keeping the Super Soldier—“ 

“Is that what you’re calling them?” asked Jacob with a crooked smile. 

“For want of a better name, yes,” Sam chuckled.  “Anyway, we need some kind of containment field to hold the Super Soldier in place, to give the tranquilizer time to work.  Any ideas?” 

Jacob smiled.  “I just might know someone who could help us with that.” 

Hammond smiled a little.  “Jack O’Neill?” 

“Thoth,” Jacob corrected. 

He eyed Hammond.  “You’ll either have to let the Tok’ra handle this, or find some way for your people to leave him alone, George.  That is, if you want in on the capture and interrogation.” 

“I know, Jacob,” George agreed.  “I’ll hand-pick the team, if I have to, but we’ll give you the support you need.” 

He eyed the blonde Major, trying to read her face. 

She smiled and straightened.  “Permission to accompany the Tok’ra to capture a Super Soldier, sir.” 

He was proud of Samantha Carter, scientist, soldier and woman of great character.  “Permission granted, Major.  You were top of my list.” 

Facing Jacob, he asked, “How soon can your people be ready to move?” 

“Give us a day.  If it takes longer than that for Thoth to put together what he needs, I’ll let you know.  We’ll send you the coordinates where to meet us.  Brata’c is choosing the place, and we’ll all go to Ramius’ world from there.” 

Jacob’s pride was evident in his face as he looked at his daughter.  “Good work, Sam.” 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

George had the distinct feeling that he was somehow a part of this family, just as they were part of his.  He missed Jack and Daniel, but now he knew wherever they were, they’d be well cared for by the Tok’ra. 

“Then I’ll have my team together by tomorrow morning,” he told his old friend.  “We’ll have things ready on our end to contain the Super Soldier you bring back.”  He patted Jacob on the shoulder.  “And there will be no problems with _any_ of the Tok’ra visiting here while I’m in command.” 

He might get into some hot water if Jack showed up on the base and were allowed to leave, but he’d take that weight onto his shoulders gladly. 

If Anubis loosed an army of these Super Soldiers on Earth, there was _no way_ his people could defend themselves.  This threat far outweighed any petty grievance the military might have with a soldier disobeying orders in order to protect his own freedom. 

If it cost him his career, George Hammond thought it would be cheap for the price, as long as Earth were protected by what they might learn. 

* * *

 

**_The Next Day_ **

The sunshine was hot on that clear afternoon on an alien world.  No wind was blowing as the group stepped quietly through the Stargate, meeting a handful of Jaffa warriors who kept their weapons aimed skyward.  In the distance, the scream of death gliders drew everyone’s attention to a pyramid-shaped ship docked on a mountain ridge some distance away.  The gliders and cargo ships buzzed around the _ha’tak_ like flies around a corpse, but near the ‘gate all was still. 

Brata’c fondly greeted the Jaffa on guard. 

Jack felt self-conscious, wearing the suede Tok’ra uniform rather than his BDUs.  Daniel had told him as they dressed that morning that he looked good in the outfit, but Jack had felt naked without his P-90 and strapped it onto his gear vest, updated with Tok’ra supplies.  He’d been nervous when the SGC teams made rendezvous on Chulak, but Teal’c had gravitated toward him instantly and Carter had greeted him and Daniel with a genuine smile that said she was glad to see them. 

Reynolds and his team had been brusque and business-like, ready to get on with the mission. 

Still, Jack was hesitant, uncertain whether to trust his former compatriots or not.  Only time would tell, and there was much to do.  Once Brata’c had the formalities out of the way, he led the Tok’ra team, along with Teal’c and Carter, to a spot the rebel Jaffa working for Ramius had selected as the best place to set their snare between the Stargate and Ramius.   

Jack went to work, Carter at his side, setting up a single field generator to capture a section of the path.  He dug a small hole in the center of the dirt track and placed the generator into it, then carefully covered it with a stone.  When he was finished, he glanced up at Reynolds, who stood keeping watch with his men, and suggested ringing the area with Claymores and C-4.  “You might also set up flanking positions on either side of this clearing.” 

Colonel Reynolds gave him a tiny smile.  “Not much faith in Plan A, Jack?” 

“When has Plan A ever worked?” he quipped. 

Reynolds’ grin became a full-fledged smile.  “Riiiiight.”  He gave the orders to his men and sent them to work on the backup plan. 

They finished, moved into position with the dart gun, and hunkered down to wait. 

The afternoon crawled by, and the heat made Jack’s clothes stick to him. 

Beside him, lying on his back, Daniel was reading a book, apparently oblivious to everything else. 

Not far away, Reynolds activated his comm. unit.  “SG-3 Sierra, this is SG-1 Niner. What's your status?” 

The reply came clearly through the still, heavy air.  “We're maintaining position. Stargate is secure. There's no activity.” 

Jack swatted at a bug flying a little too close to his face.  “So.  Maybe we should start a pool,” he suggested to his lover. 

Daniel glanced up at him with a twinkle in his eye.  “Patience,” he murmured, turning his gaze back to his book. 

Reynolds wandered away and Carter appeared beside Jack, adjusting her position.  She settled into place on her belly, overlooking the top of a jagged rock outcropping, sighting through the scope on her rifle at the target area.  After a moment, she relaxed and gave Jack the once-over.

“That’s a good look for you, sir,” she admitted. 

“Lose the ‘sir,’ Carter,” he shot back.  “I’m just Jack now.” 

“And Thoth,” she reminded him.  “You two still doing all right with that?” 

Jack nodded.  “Pretty good, actually.  He thinks I’m funny.  Laughs at my jokes and everything.” 

“At last, an audience who appreciates him,” Daniel mumbled pleasantly, not taking his eyes from the pages of his book.   

“Hey!” said Jack, nudging him with his toe. “Watch it.” 

Daniel’s mouth quirked up into a smile to show he was teasing. 

Suddenly, Jack became aware of Carter watching them, and turned back to regard her. 

He started to ask how things were at the base, but there was something wistful and sad in her expression, and he held back. 

She missed them, obviously.  He missed her, too, and Teal’c and Earth and his house and all his stuff.  He missed hockey and beer and the Simpsons. 

Suddenly, he was deeply homesick. 

_**I’m sorry, Jack.  I’d change things if I could.**_

_\--No problem, Tweety.  I’ll get used to it eventually.—_  

Without thinking, he reached out to Daniel, patting his shoulder.  Daniel released his grip on the book and covered Jack’s fingers with his own briefly, offering a comforting touch, then returned to the book jacket. 

Remembering that Sam had been watching them, Jack turned to her, expecting to see horror there, or surprise, but the wistful sadness was still evident. 

“You should’ve told me you were lovers,” she said softly.  “One of you, anyway.” 

Daniel’s startled eyes shifted from the page to her face.  He closed the book and sat up.  “What?” 

“It’s okay,” Carter added quickly.  “Dad told me.  I know about... _everything_.” 

Her eyes misted, and she blinked to clear them, her smile broken and sad.  “I would’ve understood.  Maybe I could’ve helped.” 

“Oh, Sam,” Daniel breathed, relief in his expression.  “Thank you.  Thank you for still caring.  Everything’s better now.” 

“Yeah, I know.”   She set her rifle down and hugged her knees.  “I’m sure you’ll both be okay, as long as you’re together, but it’s not gonna be the same for me and Teal’c without you.” 

Jack felt a twinge of sympathy for her.  “Reynolds is a good guy,” he told her.  “You’ll like him.” 

She just smiled and nodded, looking like she was about to say something else, when static came over her comm. unit, followed by an announcement from the team standing watch at the ‘gate. 

“SG-1 Niner, this is SG-3 Sierra. Target has just come through the ‘gate and is en route to your position.” 

Reynolds’ voice came over immediately afterward.  “All right, heads up, people.” 

Everyone got into position. 

Daniel put his book into a leather satchel he wore at his side and quickly took out a bandana, which he used to pull his hair back from his face, tucking it behind his ears beneath the cloth. 

Jack picked up the controls for the force field generator, while Sam readied her dart rifle.  It was a fifteen-minute walk from the gate to the clearing, and in a little over ten the black-clad warrior came jogging down the path into view. 

The moment he crossed the threshold into the sphere above the generator, Jack activated it.  The warrior bounced off the far wall, startled.  He put up his hands, pressing against the invisible wall, trying to determine the perimeters of his prison.  The invisible barrier gave slightly, rainbow swirls clouding the air around his hands, then disappearing as he lowered his hands to his sides. 

“Do it, Carter,” Jack ordered. 

She raised the rifle and shot the Super Soldier, the darts striking him in the belly and thigh, though he barely noticed, aside from yanking the darts out and throwing them to the ground.   

“Well?” said Jack.  “Wanna try again?” 

Sam shook her head. “Third dart could kill him. We want him alive.” 

The warrior in black raised his arm and fired at them, but the discharge bounced off the transparent walls of his prison, ricocheting around inside the cage until it struck the armor.  Tiny bolts of blue lightning skittered across the black plating, and the warrior dropped to the ground, twitching, and finally lay still.  For several minutes, he did not move. 

“Is he faking it?” asked Carter uncertainly. 

“Only one way to find out,” said Jack.  “I’ll collapse the field slowly, keep him in it, and we’ll use it to carry him back.  Then when we’ve got him immobilized on the base, I’ll deactivate it.  That’ll be safest for everyone.” 

He let Thoth drive, watching as his fingers fiddled with the controls of the field generator, gradually shrinking it until it hovered around the Super Soldier’s body like a second skin.  He showed the others how to lift the generator and walked with them back to the Stargate, barely taking notice as Daniel dialed Earth. 

Only as he approached the event horizon did he cast a glance at his lover, seeing the reassurance in his eyes. 

Glancing behind them, he saw additional support in the faces of the others coming with them: Sam and Jacob Carter, Teal’c, Reynolds, and the fierce glare Brata’c gave him left no doubt that the old Jaffa would fight for him, if necessary. 

Jack lifted his chin, and Daniel took his hand just before they entered the Stargate. 

* * *

Hammond hung up the phone, his face red from the emotions storming inside him.  He had pushed, bargained, and cajoled people all the way up the chain of command, until he’d finally gotten his point across.  Carter’s report on the Super Soldier armor, coupled with the biological information Doctor Fraiser had provided illustrated the capabilities of this new threat, and finally – after days of struggle and hours of telephone time – George had managed to get approval for Jack’s retirement from the military. 

He was officially a Tok’ra now, along with Doctor Jackson.  They would be welcome guests of planet Earth, treated with courtesy and diplomacy whenever they were on the base. 

They just wouldn’t be allowed _off_ the base, for any reason. 

Moments later, SG-3 and SG-1, now under the command of Colonel Reynolds, returned to the base with their quarry, accompanied by Brata’c and the Tok’ra contingent, including Jackson and O’Neill. 

George was surprised to see them walk out onto the ramp dressed in Tok’ra leathers, but even more shocking was the fact that they were holding hands.  As soon as they arrived, however, they moved apart, Jack turning his attention to a device he held, directing the four men who carried the Super Soldier between them to guide their prize out carefully through the blast door.   

Hammond waited until all those he’d sent off world were accounted for, along with their expected guests, before addressing his former 2IC. 

“It’s good to see you again, Jack.  You’ll be relieved to know that your retirement and allied status as a Tok’ra are now confirmed.  You’re welcome here whenever you want to drop in, but unfortunately, neither you nor Doctor Jackson will be allowed off the base after this point.” 

Jack glanced at him and nodded.  “Kinda expected there’d be conditions.  Would you mind seeing to having my house packed up?  I’ll try to get the process started to put it on the market by phone while I’m here, if there’s time.” 

“Sure thing.”  Hammond sighed.  “I’m sorry it’s come to this.  I suppose this is the administration’s way of putting pressure on you to provide us with some kind of technological safety net.  They can’t argue your allied status, or that the circumstances of your becoming a host were unavoidable.  I’ll see to your belongings personally, assuming you’ll want them shipped to Arcadia.” 

“Yes, and thank you, sir.  I appreciate that.” 

“You can call me George now, if you’d like.” 

With a little smile, Jack said, “It’ll be an honor.  I wish things could’ve been different, but this may be a pretty darn good thing, in the long run.  We’ll see.”   

Jack turned his attention back to tasks at hand and their prisoner.  The moment the wormhole destabilized, he was out the door, headed for the isolation room they had prepared in advance for their guest of honor. 

Hammond watched, fascinated, as Jack further reduced the field until they could get a grip on the warrior’s body.  Once they had him under control, he shut the field off, and the creature lay limp and apparently unconscious while they removed his weapons, leaving his creepy body sheathed only in the black mesh beneath the armor.  The men immobilized the creature by fixing him to the wall with metal bands that would keep him upright and in place.  

The warrior was probably much less dangerous now that his weapons and armor had been removed, but no one was taking any chances. 

Doctor Fraiser gave the creature a thorough examination while Jacob set up a device he’d brought with him to assist in the interrogation. 

When the Super Soldier roused, Jacob, Daniel and Jack were in the room, waiting for their chance to speak with him. 

George stood behind the glass, looking down from above with Doctor Fraiser, Major Carter, Teal’c and Bratac. 

Selmak addressed the soldier, his voice leaving no doubt that another Goa’uld was speaking.  _“Who do you serve?”_

The creature raised his ugly head.  _“I serve Anubis.”_  

 _“How were you created?”_ asked Meretseger. 

Sounds emanated from the creature, but they were guttural noises, not words. 

Janet leaned closer and spoke softly to Hammond, keeping her voice low.  “Our initial scans indicate below normal brainwave patterns emanating from both the symbiote and the host. Basically, he's got all the strength and healing powers of a normal Goa'uld, but none of the normal personality traits.  They seem to have been created intentionally dull-witted.” 

“So how can we find out what it knows, if anything?” 

Carter nodded toward the machine right behind her father.  “That’s a memory recall device the Tok’ra have used before.  All they have to do is ask the right questions.  This creature isn’t smart enough not to _think_ of the answer, even if he doesn’t say anything.  If his brainwaves are compatible with the device, we should be able to see whatever he's thinking holographically.” 

Just then, Jacob reached out and pressed a small button against the Super Soldier’s temple, attaching it there. 

 _“What is your planet of origin?”_ asked Thoth. 

Instantly, the holograph screen projected a display.  The scene was a night sky, filled with stars. 

 _“That’s it,”_ said Selmak with a smile.  _“The creature has just shown us the sky above his planet.”_

“I don’t recognize any of the star patterns,” Hammond noted unhappily. 

“I don’t, either,” said Sam, worry etched into her face.  

Jacob went to the device and pushed a few buttons, capturing the image.  Then he turned to those in the booth behind him.  “We have star mapping technology that should be able to pinpoint this location in the galaxy,” he told them with a smug look.  “He just gave us his home world.” 

Thoth made eye contact with the creature.  _“What security measures are taken on your planet?”_

More images appeared in the holographic screen, and Jacob duly captured each one. 

 _“Where is your Stargate located?”_ asked Thoth. 

The creature’s memories clearly showed a military base crawling with Super Soldiers, fortified against attack.  The Stargate stood on a platform above a canyon glowing red with lava.  A long bridge connected the wormhole generator to the rest of the base, and as expected, the ‘gate was heavily guarded.  Further inside, the base itself was bristling with sensors, sure to detect any ship approaching the planet. 

 _“How is your Stargate protected?”_ asked Meretseger.  _“Is there a shield in place?”_

The memory of the Stargate in operation clarified, revealing a force field’s bluish glow forming around the edges of a black-armored soldier stepping through the 'gate. 

 _“The armor allows passage through the force field,”_ Thoth observed.  _“Only they have access to this world.”_  

Jack glanced up at Hammond, then turned his attention back to the warrior. 

 _"How were you created?”_ Thoth repeated. 

A vivid memory flashed into the screen, showing a large aquatic tank.  Floating inside it was a Goa’uld queen, her body bloated with an enormous egg sac.  Beside it were other tanks – hundreds of them – filled with newborn symbiote fingerlings. 

Leaning close to the warrior’s hideous face, Thoth demanded, _“How many of you are there?”_  

In the holographic projector, the terrible secret was revealed. 

In a vast auditorium, Anubis entered and took a seat on a throne placed on a dais to elevate him above those who came to pay him tribute. 

Row after row of black-clad soldiers formed before him, numbering in the hundreds, perhaps even thousands. 

Hammond felt his belly clench. 

 _Anubis had a Goa’uld queen working with him!_   He was breeding symbiotes to control these manufactured hosts in order to populate an army he could influence better than the Jaffa. 

Coupled with the technology built into the armor and weaponry these soldiers were using, they would be _unstoppable_. 

Doctor Fraiser leaned in again to offer her wisdom.  “Symbiotes are typically spawned with the genetic memory of their parents, but we know from Egeria’s example on Pangar that she can also withhold all or part of that from her offspring.  That would account for the low brain activity found in this symbiote, and also make them easy to control.  They’ll be _perfect_ soldiers:  deadly, fearless and unquestioningly loyal.” 

“This _can_ ’t be a coincidence,” Sam added.  “Anubis conducted a mind probe on Jonas Quinn.  Maybe he found out what happened to Egeria through him, and has somehow convinced this Goa’uld queen to collaborate with him.” 

“We must stop Anubis,” Teal’c announced. 

“The question is, _how_?” Hammond added, staring at the face of the alien warrior and wondering if that creature was the tool by which his world would end.   

* * *

Hours later, the group met in the briefing room to discuss how they might answer this threat.  The Tok’ra holograph projector sat in the middle of the table, the star map floating in the air above it.  Selmak addressed everyone as he pointed to a specific star. 

“The Tok'ra call this world Tartarus. It is a seemingly unoccupied planet on the edge of Goa'uld controlled space.  Thoth, Meretseger, and I have assessed its defenses and we are ready to proceed.” 

He pushed a piece of paper toward General Hammond.  “That is the Stargate address.” 

Daniel continued.  “We know Anubis has a base on Tartarus.  A powerful sensor array prevents anyone from approaching the planet unnoticed, so arriving by ship isn’t an option.  The Stargate on Tartarus also has a powerful force field protecting it.  The key to entry, as we learned from our captive, is the armor.  Anyone wearing the Super Soldier armor will be able to pass through the force field around the Tartarus stargate.” 

“Well, we have two of those suits now,” Hammond stated.  “We could get two people through.  But then what?” 

“Oh, it’s simple, really,” announced Jack, eyebrows lifted.  “We’ve got the recipe for that symbiote poison the Tok’ra cooked up a while back.  All we have to do is send a couple of folks through with a nice housewarming gift for Anubis and his kids, and we take care of every symbiote on that planet, including the queen.” 

He cleared his throat.  “Of course, that means only someone who _isn’t_ a host or a Jaffa with a symbiote can accomplish that mission.” 

Hammond nodded.  “We can handle that, Jack.” 

“Permission to volunteer,” said Sam, glancing at her father and Jack, then waiting for a response from General Hammond.   

“And I also request permission to accompany MajorCarter,” rumbled Teal’c. 

“Providing the armor fits,” Hammond declared, “you two have a go.  This has the potential to be a low risk mission.  I’d like to keep it that way, people.” 

He glanced between the Carters.  “How soon can we be ready?” 

“I can have the delivery device put together in two days,” the Major answered.  “Small canisters can be secreted beneath the armor so Teal’c and I can clear a path to the control room, and shut down the shield on the ‘gate.  Then we can send a larger device through with enough gas to take out everyone on the base.” 

“Two days for production of the gas, too,” Jacob told him. 

“Then we’ll schedule the mission for Tartarus in two days.”  Hammond sighed.  “This may take care of the majority of Anubis’ new army, but there may still be others out there in ships and on solitary missions.  We’ll need a way to defeat them as well.” 

Jack’s chin dipped, and Thoth spoke in answer.  _“I’ll work on an alternate version of the symbiote poison that can be delivered through Major Carter’s darts.  That way, if there are Tok’ra or Jaffa about, they won’t be endangered by the release of an airborne gas.  A localized injection should be sufficient to kill them.”_

His head dipped again, and Jack whispered, “I _hate_ when he does that.” 

_**Sorry, Jack.**_

_\--I guess it’s okay, Tweety.  I would’ve screwed up the delivery.  I’ll just have to get used to it, I suppose.—_  

“All right, people.  It sounds like we have a plan,” Hammond announced.  “Let’s get to it.” 

He turned to the Tok’ra sitting at the table.  “Of course, you’ll all be welcome to stay here on the base, if you like, until the operation is complete.” 

Jack glanced at Daniel, put his left hand under the table and laid it out of sight, just touching Daniel’s thigh.  For a moment, he allowed his gaze to linger in the love glowing back at him from those blue eyes, and he replied, “Thanks, George, but I think we’d like to go back home.” 

He turned to face the General.  “That’s _Arcadia_ now, sir.  We have freedoms there that we can’t have here.” 

Jack squeezed Daniel’s thigh and eyed Jacob, sitting across the table from him.  He’d have liked to hold Daniel’s hand right there in front of everybody, but there were SFs on guard at the back of the room.  He didn’t want to give anyone in the homophobic military any excuse to take their personal prejudices out on either of them, in an unguarded moment. 

“Selmak, you can tell the Tok’ra that we’ll be happy to host however many of ‘em wanna relocate to Arcadia,” Jack continued.  “Thoth has plans to activate the Naga defensive shields already in place around their homeworld, and we could use the skilled labor for construction other cool stuff we may need.”  He grinned a little.   

“A lot of the Arcadians are moving out of the city, settling other areas, so there’re plenty of vacancies, as far as housing goes.  The Eeyunadi are returning to their homeworld, so we’re also in need of folks who know how to keep order, and besides, one o’ these days, when the last System Lord has been deposed, the Tok’ra are gonna need someplace to call home.  I’m offering Arcadia for that.  It’s a nice place.  You’ll like it.  Plenty of room to grow.” 

Jacob’s face relaxed into a warm smile.  He glanced at Daniel for a moment, and finally back to Jack.  “That’s a generous offer, Jack.  I’ll definitely pass it on, but for the moment, we’re going to have to ask you and Daniel to go someplace where we can keep tabs on you, bodyguards and all.” 

“I get that, Jacob,” Jack argued, unobtrusively removing his hand from Daniel’s thigh and standing up, “but I guarantee you, the Tok’ra can’t protect Harpo and Tweety as well as Arcadia can.  There’s a whole lot you don’t know about the Naga’s world that _I_ do; trust me on that.  If you guys wanna come with, you’re welcome, but Daniel and I will be going back to Arcadia.  _Period_.” 

“As long as you accept the protection you’ve been assigned, I think we can live with that,” agreed Jacob.  “You know the capabilities of the planet better than we do at the moment, but if we believe for one moment that either of you are in danger, we’ll be bugging out and taking you with us.  Understood?” 

Jack closed up his briefing folder, gathering up his materials.  “If I thought Harpo were in any danger, you have _my_ word we’d get the hell out, Jacob, but I promise you – there’s _no place_ safer for us than Arcadia.  You’ll see what I mean when I show you what the Naga left behind.” 

Jack turned to Hammond.  “We’ll see you in a couple of days, sir.  I’d like to be here when Carter and Teal’c head out.” 

“Of course.” 

Meeting adjourned, Hammond headed for his office while the rest of the group went for the stairs.  

Daniel’s shoulder bumped against Jack’s as they jostled each other, crowding into the stairwell.  “It’ll take us three days of walking just to get to Arcadia, Jack,” he reminded his lover quietly. 

“Not really,” Jack returned with a smile.  “Tweety’s been busy during the last couple of weeks.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah.  He found these cool anti-grav speeders in storage on the island and charged up a couple of ‘em.  We’ll be home in two shakes.” 

Daniel paused on the stairs. 

“Home,” he breathed, his expression wistful. 

“Yeah, Danny.  Where we belong.” 

He grinned a little, suddenly remembered where this long journey had started: with a fortune cookie phrase that wouldn’t let him go until he’d faced up to his feelings for Daniel.  He decided to put his own twist to the cliche. 

“The journey of a thousand miles begins with a broken fan belt and a leaky tire.”  He gazed lovingly at Daniel.  “And _look_ where we ended up.” 

“The journey isn’t over yet,” Daniel replied warmly, watching his feet as he descended the stairs to the lower level. 

Jack was aware of Sam’s gaze on them, but she said nothing.  This would be hard for her to get used to, he knew, but she had offered her acceptance and needed to see them as a couple for it to really sink in.  He didn’t give a rat’s ass whether anyone else on the base was okay with it, aside from Hammond himself, and he was tired of hiding what Daniel meant to him.  They were Tok’ra now and wouldn’t have to deal with the homophobia of American military personnel except on a limited basis. 

As far as he was concerned, they could all kiss his ass, but he still had to watch out for Daniel in unguarded moments. 

Then again, Meretseger could take pretty good care of both of them.

He would have loved to put his arm around Daniel’s waist and walk him to the embarkation room, but he dared not. 

As Hammond gave orders to dial Arcadia, Jack turned and thought about satisfying a very old fantasy of his lover’s: to stand there and make out with Daniel while they waited for the event horizon to stabilize.  It would have been a lovely gesture, but Jack couldn’t do it.  There were still those among the Tau’ri who would react unfavorably to such a display of affection and as much as he’d have loved to do it, he couldn’t take the risk. 

Not on Earth, anyway. 

On Arcadia, they could behave as they pleased. 

* * *

 ** _Two Days Later_**  

Three hours had passed, and Jack was starting to get a little nervous.  Carter and Teal’c had gone through the 'gate with no backup, no way off that dismal little world except the way they had come.  Any number of things could have gone wrong, and they’d be trapped there. 

They had kept the 'gate open for thirty-six minutes, almost the maximum limit for an active wormhole, and then the gas delivery device had been sent through to the other side with a timer set to activate five seconds after arriving on Tartarus. 

After they’d sent the device through, the 'gate shut down at the appointed time, and all was quiet. 

Jack started pacing in the control room.  Daniel watched him from his post beside the console, his eyes filled with silent reassurances. 

A few paces away, Jacob stood, arms crossed over his chest, worry etching deep lines in his face. 

Finally, the 'gate started to spin up with an incoming wormhole. 

All eyes fixed on the monitors, watching for the IDC to come through, which it did, identifying the travelers as SG-1. 

Hammond gave the order to open the iris and a moment later, two black-clad Super Soldiers stepped onto the ramp.   

Both of them had their helmets off, baring their recognizable faces.  Carter and Teal’c gave a thumbs-up and a wide smile, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. 

Minutes later, they had shed their armor and changed into base fatigues as they took their seats around the table for debriefing. 

“There were thousands of those engineered warriors,” Teal’c announced, “in numbers too great to be counted, but MajorCarter and I toured the entire facility to ensure that all of them were dead.” 

He paused, suddenly looking quite smug.  “There were no survivors, including the Goa’uld queen.” 

Carter spoke up.  “I got what information I could from the computer systems.  I doubt all of Anubis’ plans were there, but I did find several targets that have yet to be hit.  We can set up ambushes and hope Anubis doesn’t change his plans once he discovers his base has been compromised.  If he does discover the breach, there’ll be no way to anticipate where he’ll send any survivors.  If we don’t know in advance where they’re headed, there’s no way to prepare to take them out.” 

“We’ll have to depend on Tok’ra and Jaffa intel to be prepared,” Hammond agreed.  “We’ll make sure there’s a plentiful supply of the darts with the injectable poison.” 

“We’ll see to the preparations and distribution of the darts,” Jacob agreed, “but this is a strike Anubis won’t be able to ignore.  He’s going to want to know who beat him, and how.  Once he finds out…” 

He eyed Jack, his expression grim.  “He’ll be coming right for _you_ , Thoth.” 

Jack felt the symbiote reach for control, then back off, letting him respond as himself.   

“We’ll be ready, Jacob,” he promised, already guessing what Thoth had wanted to say, “but we could use some help.  We have a lot to do and not enough hands to do it.” 

“Tok’ra ships are already on the way to Arcadia,” said Selmak.  “By the time you and Meretseger return home, there will be Tok’ra there, waiting for you.” 

Teal’c folded his hands on the table.  “GeneralHammond, I have enjoyed my time here among the Tau’ri.  We have accomplished much while I served on SG-1; however, I believe my assistance is now needed elsewhere.  I request that my participation on SG-1 end today.” 

Hammond frowned, obviously shocked and dismayed.  “I don’t understand, Teal’c.” 

The Jaffa shifted his gaze to Daniel, then Jack.  “Thoth and Meretseger are in need of bodyguards.  They need assistance in developing protective devices for Arcadia.  I can aid with both of these endeavors.” 

He paused.  “I gave up my station as First Prime to fight beside O’Neill, because I believed in him.  Now that he is host to Thoth, I believe he will do even _greater_ things in our war against the Goa’uld.” 

“Aw, thanks, T!” Jack said quietly, deeply touched by Teal’c’s show of support. 

The Jaffa regarded the General, who smiled warmly back at him.  “We’ll miss you, Teal’c, but I know you’ll be invaluable in this effort, wherever you are.”  His smile grew slightly.  “In fact, I was going to offer the support of some of our experts here at the SGC, including Major Carter, if she’s willing, along with Doctor Lee, as permanent liaisons to the Arcadian Tok’ra from the SGC.” 

“What about SG-1?” asked Jack.  Part of his heart tugged at the idea that the old team would be gone, but then, if this went through, the original members of SG-1 would still be together, still working the same mission – just for a slightly different team. 

“That’s Colonel Reynolds’ outfit now,” Hammond reminded him.  “We’ll put the best we have on our flagship team, Jack.”  He chuckled.  “But no matter who fills out the roster under that designation, they’ll never be what your team was.  You’re one of a kind, every one of you.” The old man exuded warmth and tremendous pride.

Jack’s gaze moved from one pleased face to another.  He lingered on a brightly beaming Sam Carter.  “It’ll be nice, having the band back together.” 

He turned back to the General.  “Thanks, George.  We won’t let you down.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Hammond assured him. 

* * *

 ** _One Week Later_**  

Jack rose and stretched, glancing down at the sleeping face of his lover.  Daniel’s hair streamed onto the pillow and across his shoulder.  Harpo liked it long, so Daniel had let it grow down to the middle of his back.  It was sun-bleached blond now, worn tied at his nape with a leather thong during the day, loose for Jack to play in at night.  The golden skin of Daniel’s chest and arms was visible above the sheets and blankets. 

He looked so peaceful, so happy. 

Jack wanted to see that contentment on his face every day. 

Times were changing, though.  Trouble was brewing, as they’d known it would.  In the week since they had destroyed Anubis’ Super Soldier factory, more had been taken out singly and in small groups until Anubis had eventually realized what was happening and changed his plans, scrapping all the previous targets he had chosen.  Now strikes couldn’t be anticipated, and they wouldn’t be able to be prepared.  Wherever the Super Soldiers went on their future missions, the Tok’ra would not always be ready.  Still, poison darts and dart guns were circulated wherever potentially important figures were gathered, in preparation for possible attacks. 

News of Thoth’s reappearace in the game was spreading like wildfire through the Jaffa, and the decimation of the super warriors had been attributed entirely to him, even though the Tau’ri had actually carried out the plan. 

That had enraged Anubis, and word was being circulated that he was seeking the wily Thoth with single-minded purpose.  It was only a matter of time until Anubis discovered the location of Arcadia.  Someone was bound to give up the information, either willingly or as a result of the Goa’uld’s mind probe. 

And once Anubis knew where to look, he’d be coming after Thoth with everything he had. 

Arcadia needed to be prepared for that attack. 

The Naga had been explorers by nature, hungry for knowledge, but they were never fools.  They had seen what lay out there, experienced first-hand what dangers might one day come to their door, and they had been prepared.  Their homeworld was already ringed with satellites, each one armed and potentially deadly.  There were also shield generators similar to the one that had imprisoned Thoth and Herr-miis for so long, set to protect the entire planet, both from invasion and from potential devastation by comets or meteors. 

All of this technology was now dormant due to expired power cells, which needed to be replaced. 

All Jack had to do was get people up there to recharge the power cells on all the devices, since they’d been working on manufacturing the new cells under Thoth’s guidance.  That would help, but there would still need to be preparations made for any death gliders or Super Soldiers that might be lucky enough to slip through the satellites and get to the planet’s surface.   He had work to do, and not a lot of time to get it done.   

On top of that, he was preparing to replicate the entire network and eventually duplicate the protective devices around Earth, when time permitted, because if Anubis were thwarted in his expected attack on Arcadia, his next target would be Earth.  Jack didn’t want his homeworld to fall to the Goa’uld if he might be able to prevent it. 

He bent down to kiss Daniel’s lips before heading into the bathroom to shower and dress. 

“Hey, baby,” Daniel murmured with a sleepy smile, reaching up for his nape to pull him down for a longer kiss without even opening his eyes. 

Jack pulled away.  “Gotta go, babe,” he whispered reluctantly.  “Come join me in the shower, if you want.” 

“In a minute,” agreed Daniel with a sigh. He pulled the covers up over his head and snuggled beneath them. 

Smiling, Jack hurried to the bathroom, waiting for the water to get warm.  George, their pet _tahg_ and resident bug exterminator, trotted under the spray, did its business in the drain hole and moved away to shake itself dry.  Jack praised the critter for its tidy bathroom habits, then stuck his face under the water to start his bath as the _tahg_ wandered off to hunt for breakfast. 

He was halfway through his shower when he felt hands smoothing up his back, familiar fingers kneading his muscles, making him groan with pleasure.  He leaned his palms against the wall, spreading his legs to give Daniel better access.  Those wonderful hands slid down his body, smoothing around to catch hold of his cock and balls. 

Daniel rubbed against his backside, his full dick hot against Jack’s cheeks.  They made love with delirious abandon, heightened with a sense of urgency that brought both men off quickly.  Jack stumbled from the shower, his knees wobbly as he dried himself off, and collapsed on their unmade bed to dress.   

He reached for the newest outfit he’d had made in Arcadia.  It was a Tok’ra design made of the traditional suede, but in black trimmed with small bits of rich, deep colors that represented Thoth.  The tall boots with silver buckles he’d worn as an Arcadian cop completed the outfit, which covered him from neck to toes.  He liked the look. 

When he was finished, he remained seated to let Daniel comb his hair. 

“I could use a trim,” he mentioned, aware that his mane was longer now than he’d worn it in thirty years, hugging the back of his neck and hanging over his eyebrows.  The three months he’d been in Arcadia he’d let it grow, intending to get it cut once he went back to Earth.  That wasn’t going to happen now, so he needed to make a decision about how he wanted to wear his hair, since he wasn’t part of the military anymore. 

“I like it long,” Daniel murmured happily.  He bent down for a quick kiss and pulled out his own new clothes that Jack had had made for him. 

Daniel’s outfit was almost identical to Jack’s, except that the suede was a pale cream color, almost white, trimmed with every color in the rainbow.  It was an understated version of the multicolored tunics he’d had to wear as an Arcadian, crossed with Tok’ra style; much more modest, great fitting, and it suited him perfectly. 

Lying back on the bed propped up on his elbows, Jack allowed himself to look his fill, watching as Daniel dressed and then pulled the comb through his own long locks, securing his hair back with a leather thong.  “Have I told you how hot you look in that outfit?”   

“You mean _today_?” the younger man teased, blue eyes twinkling.  “C’mon, you.  Let’s go to that bakery down the street for breakfast, and you can tell me what we’re doing today.” 

They strolled outside hand in hand, the fresh scent of morning enhanced by the enticing aroma of spices and pastry as they neared the bakery, a popular gathering place at the beginning of every day.  Both men ignored the four Tok’ra giants who shadowed their every movement, falling into step with them from the moment they had left their home.  Jack took note of all the other Tok’ra they passed as they strode back toward the lake.  Today, Jack would unlock the shield around the island for limited use by the scientists and workmen he’d requested. 

Already the population of Arcadia was swelling with an influx of both Tok’ra and Jaffa.  Both groups were busy building a sanctuary in the canyon between the mountains and the observatory, the site to be used for Meretseger’s next spawning.   That event was being planned for three weeks away, provided the facility could be completed in time, and contingent on whether or not the planet had been made sufficiently safe for breeding. 

Efforts were also underway to move the Stargate from its distant mountain location to near the heart of the city.  A trinium iris had already been installed, along with controls that would allow only those with registered access codes to be received.  Arcadia would shortly be as secure as the SGC base, and only those who were pre-approved would be able to enter. 

There was so much to be done, but of primary importance was getting the planetary defenses up and running.  For that, Thoth would need to be in control, and Jack was resigned to that fact.  He and Daniel strolled to the docks where a dozen Tok’ra scientists, along with Sam Carter and Bill Lee from the SGC, stood waiting for them. 

They mounted the various boats assigned to them, and Jack led the way to the Island of the Naga.  As they approached, he activated the voice controls and unlocked the force field he had set to keep the curious away.  The group followed him across the courtyard gardens, entering the buildings toward which he directed them, getting familiar with everything inside, until finally he returned to each group, one by one, with instructions on what he wanted them to do.  He handed Naga-designed communication devices to each of them, directing them to contact him if they ran into any problems. 

Production of additional power cells for the defense system was the first order of business, and afterward, getting them delivered into orbit and installed.  They had made good progress on that, and he was preparing to shift them to other tasks once that was done.  This was a good crew – the best scientists, pilots and mechanics from the Tok’ra, the Jaffa and Earth.  Fairly soon, the planet would be able to handle whatever Anubis threw at them, all because of this partnership between three diverse groups. 

When everyone was working at their assigned tasks, he headed to the Naga library with Daniel, their hands clasped and comfortable.  They separated as they entered, their silent guards taking up posts near every entrance to the central database.  Daniel activated the archive at the main station and had a seat, while Jack stood looking over his shoulder.  

“I’ve been thinking about something,” said the younger man, scrolling through the automated library, looking for specific items.  “Earth legends about Hermes, the city of Hermopolis or Khmunu, state that it was supposed to be a center of learning.  Meret tells me the knowledge of Herr-miis was never shared with Ra or any others of the Goa’uld, but knowing what I do about the Naga from the research I’ve already done, I have to believe that they wouldn’t have just let all the learning they’d amassed just disappear with them.  It wasn’t in their nature.  Futility didn’t sit well with them, and knowledge was their greatest treasure.” 

Thoth eyed him, appreciating the curve of his ass beneath the suede tunic.  Daniel was a work of art, and neither he nor Jack tired of looking at him, especially since this lovely form was the receptacle of his beloved Meretseger.  Even now, when he was supposed to be focused on his mission, he found himself distracted. 

He smiled.  “You’re right, Daniel,” he replied, his voice throaty and deep, vastly different from Jack’s.  “I’m thinking you’re remembering the Place of Legacy that the Ancients left behind, and wondering if the Naga left something similar.”  His smile broadened.  “And the answer is, yes, they did.  Plans were already in the works before Herr-miis left for Earth for the first time.” 

Daniel’s eyes widened, but he kept still and silent; he didn’t have to ask the question. 

“Of course, I don’t know where it is, but I hope to find it, with your help,” Thoth continued.  “My people made sure I had no access to their final records.  Only the edited historical accounts in the library on the shore are available to me.  There are a few noteworthy items of interest here in the Naga city, but the majority of the collection is literature, poetry, music and art.  Texts on scientific discoveries the Naga made out there in the universe were all moved to the archive for safekeeping.  I just have to _find_ it.” 

Disappointment was obvious in Daniel’s eyes.  “I don’t understand how they could be so prejudiced.  Yours is a great mind. You're a person of great character.  Herr-miis was a better person for having been blended with you.  I know because he told Meret, when they were together.”   

 _“There was a sanctity of the body and mind that the Naga believed was inviolate,”_ Thoth explained, tracing his fingers down Daniel’s arm.  _“Introducing another consciousness into the mind, revealing all the deepest fears, secrets and dreams was thought to be sacrilege.  The mind was a holy chalice, to be sipped only by the person who owned it, never shared other than with language or the gift of touch.”_

He stroked his knuckles across Daniel’s cheek. 

_\-- Watch it, Tweety.  Daniel’s mine, remember? --_

_**Do we not love him and Meretseger equally?**_  

Thoth felt Jack’s inner frown.  He didn’t quite know how to respond and fell silent, but his discomfort with Thoth’s appreciation of his lover continued.  He moved away slightly, and Jack’s inner tension melted away as Daniel let him go. 

“But they were open to so many things, Thoth,” Daniel argued gently.  “They wanted to know everything!  Why _not_ know the depth of another person’s mind and soul by sharing it directly?” 

He put down the crystal he had chosen to study and clasped his hands around Jack’s nape. 

 _“It was a line they couldn’t imagine crossing,”_ said Thoth with a shrug.  _“They couldn’t accept the idea, much less one of their own race who had done it, regardless of the fact that he'd been forced to do it.  Our penalty was exclusion from what the Naga held most dear – knowledge and exploration.”_  

Daniel sighed and shook his head.  “I could understand that attitude if you’d been a megalomaniac power-monger like the System Lords, but you’re not _like_ that.  You’re kind and compassionate.  You want what’s best for people, without taking away their choices.  Look at what you did for Egypt, Thoth.  You virtually created the _whole_ civilization.” 

Thoth picked up the crystal and handed it back to Daniel.  _“Much of that was done because I had a role to fulfill, which I had the freedom to design.  I walked a thin line between bringing good things to humanity and incurring Ra’s suspicion or wrath.  Living in fear isn’t truly living; I wanted to be free.”_  

“You had your own personal Stargate,” Daniel reminded him.  “You could have left at any time.” 

Jack smiled, he and Thoth remembering beautiful Nenet when she was young.  _“Not after I’d found you, Meretseger.  I had no choice but to stay, until you told me to save your people and leave with them.”_

Daniel smiled and stole closer for a brief, tender kiss, shooting a sideways glance at the nearest bodyguard.  They were well out of earshot, but still in view, and Daniel pulled back discreetly.  “So where do we look for the Naga archive, Jack?” 

“I don’t have a clue,” he said in his own voice.  “I’ve been over every record on this island and in the city on the shore.  I know it’s not here, so I was going to look at some of the other cities on the continent to see what we might find there.  Feel up to poking around in more old ruins?” 

Beaming, Daniel lowered his voice, leaning closer.  “Are you trying to turn me on, or what?” 

Jack cocked an eyebrow.  “I wasn’t talking about _this_ old ruin, Daniel,” he quipped, jerking a thumb at himself.  “I meant looking for the Naga legacy.  It’s bound to be here somewhere on this world.  We just have to find it.” 

“And when we do?” 

With a shrug, Jack replied, “I dunno.  It may be like the planetary defense network, with a depleted power supply just ready to be kick-started with a new one.  Maybe the memory might be wiped if the power shut down.  Maybe there might be some safeguards looking after the database, to make sure those who come after it will be able to use it, because it’s a pretty sure bet the humans who were here when we arrived wouldn’t be ready for it.  All I know is, we’ll have a better chance against Anubis if we do find it, than if we don’t.  That’s what I want you to concentrate your efforts on, okay?  Dig through the library to see if you can divine where the Naga might have buried their treasure, because they wouldn’t have wanted it to go to waste, just disappear.  It’s waiting for someone to find it, and I’d like for that someone to be _us_.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” agreed Daniel.  “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Jack rubbed Daniel’s shoulder affectionately, wishing he could be closer but too aware that they had an audience.  Granted, that audience didn’t care how passionate they got with each other because they didn’t hold any sort of sexual prejudices, but Jack was still aware of public displays of affection, and he and Daniel chose to be mindful of being watched, however kindly the intention. 

They were free to be together now in every way, and Jack had never known such bliss.  It was strange to note that he had it in the midst of the tempest raging all around them throughout the rest of the galaxy.  Arcadia was the eye of the storm, and Jack would gladly accept what peace he could get, to strengthen him for the harder times ahead. 

“And while you’re doing that, I thought I’d see if I can dig up some more land skimmers.  The Naga had to’ve left more than two in storage somewhere on this island.  I mean, they appreciated fitness and incorporated that into the logic of how they did things so it wouldn’t be too easy on the ol’ bod, but they also appreciated time and how valuable it was.” 

Jack ran a mental checklist of all the buildings on the island.  Herr-miis had been stuck here for several hundred years and Thoth didn’t remember seeing any.   

With a sigh, he decided he probably ought to just look up a set of plans and add that to the list of items for manufacture.  There would be times they’d need to get far distances in a hurry, and no one knew the value of time more than someone who believed they might not have much of it left.  He pulled up the appropriate section of the archive at a nearby station, and set about looking for the information he needed for yet another project. 

* * *

**_87 Days Later_ **

General Hammond paced the floor in the control room, tense, alert, afraid.  He gave the impression on the outside of being cool under pressure, his mouth set in a grim line, but inside he was wondering how much longer the human race would have left on Earth.  He stared at the floor, waiting for the signal from Jack, focused on battle plans, aware of how woefully inadequate they were and hoping Thoth would come through with _something_ , anything that would help even the odds against them.   

An armada of Goa’uld spacecraft had passed the outer edge of the solar system, closed on Jupiter and were now making their way toward Mars. 

Every spacecraft the Earth had was poised and ready in orbit around the planet.  Fleets of the new high-tech X-302 fighters were ready to launch.  The shield generators that Meretseger had given the US Government were finally in position around the planet, but with an assault force the size of the one Anubis was about to throw at them, those shields wouldn’t hold forever.  At some point the invaders would break through, and then… 

“Heaven help us,” George muttered under his breath. 

Just at that moment, the Stargate began to turn, chevrons locking into place one by one.  The klaxons went off, and the standard 'incoming wormhole' announcement was made.  Finally, an ID code flashed on the viewscreen, and Hammond wilted with relief as he recognized it as O’Neill’s. 

“Open the iris,” he ordered. 

Sergeant Davis laid his palm on the scanner, allowing the safeguard to be disabled. 

No one stepped through the watery surface once it stabilized.  Instead, a spherical craft floated into the 'gate room, hovering above the ramp.  Instantly, Jack’s voice issued from it. 

“This was as fast as we could get the ordnance made, George,” said a familiar disembodied voice, issuing from a speaker on the orb.  “Give the word to open the trap door up top, and I’ll start sending you the rest of the goods.  They’ll know what to do when they get there.” 

 _“They?_ ” 

“Just trust me on this,” said Jack, a note of humor in his voice.  “Open the hatch above the ‘gate.” 

Hammond gave the command, and slowly, with the groaning sound of disused gears, the hatch leading to the surface began to slide back, baring the deep shaft above the Stargate to the night sky. 

The sphere grew lighter in color and more transparent until it faded from view completely as it rose steadily upward.  Another sphere appeared through the wormhole, taking the place of the previous one.  It, too, began to vanish as it ascended.  Sphere after sphere appeared until the 38-minute window shut down the ‘gate. 

Almost immediately, it began to dial again, and once Jack’s IDC was received, more spheres appeared.  Over and over, the orbs came through the event horizon, cloaked and disappeared. 

With the last arrival, Jack made another announcement. 

“George, I’m sending you a data burst with information on how to track my toys,” he said brightly.  “There’s gonna be some pretty good fireworks goin’ on up there, so watch if you can.  And just so you know, these babies oughtta be invisible to Goa’uld technology.  The Tok’ra folks here made sure of that.” 

“That’s good, Jack,” said George, mopping his brow with a handkerchief.  “We appreciate the help.” 

Sergeant Davis reported the craft gathering above the mountain, moving in concert with the approaching armada. 

“Looks like things are about to get busy here,” Hammond told Jack.  “We’ll report back as soon as we can.  Hammond, out.” 

“Godspeed, sir,” called Jack. 

That simple phrase lifted George’s spirits a little.  He gave the order for the frequency setting to be changed, and immediately the orbs appeared on their tracking sensors.  The devices moved in concert with the Goa’uld ships arriving just past the moon’s orbit and edging carefully closer.  

When the attack began, few on the planet even knew it was happening.  Those who did watched in silent terror as the planetary shields Meretseger had designed earlier were assaulted until, eventually, they began to fail.  Death gliders entered the atmosphere and came toward the planet’s surface, and the ships in space broadcast what they saw to a secured channel under control of the military. 

George watched in amazement as the tide of battle changed. 

The spheres remained cloaked, but issuing from them were hundreds, maybe thousands of glowing jellyfish-looking-things.  The odd-looking objects flew toward the gliders like luminous tadpoles swimming with an invisible current.  One bright little jellyfish slammed into a Gou’uld spacecraft and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.   The other bombs flew past the X-302s and the _Prometheus_ in a swarm, targeting only Goa’uld-designed ships, ignoring Tau’ri craft.  Cargo vessels and _ha’taks_ were among the targets, the radiant bombs taking out crucial sections of the enemy spacecrafts until they began to disintegrate in bursts of flame.  The bombs were small targets, too hard to hit, and seemed to never miss their marks, as if they _knew_ right where they were going. 

In less than an hour, the battle was over, space littered with debris from the army that had come to conquer and had died instead. 

Earth was saved, and the secrecy of the Stargate and all the alien technology it had brought to the world were still intact. 

Hammond stood in awe, stunned by the scene he had witnessed.  On every channel there were cheers and whoops of delight.  All around the General, his people were on their feet, high-fiving one another, cheering and clapping.  Faces were beaming, and there was the joyous sound of laughter mixed in with sighs of relief. 

Hammond's eyes misted. _When Thoth came through on a deal,_ he thought, _he certainly did it up right._

One by one, all the Earth vessels keeping watch over the planet reported in, declaring the enemy vanquished, with no known survivors. 

George gave the order to dial the Naga homeworld.   

Through the radio relay permanently set up on the other side, he issued his thanks and gave their benefactor a brief report on their success. 

“You’re welcome, George,” came Jack’s cheery voice.  “Now we get to do the same thing here.” 

“But all the Goa’uld ships were destroyed, Jack,” Hammond reminded him.  “There were no survivors.” 

“Anubis wasn’t _there_ ,” Jack declared with a note of certainty.  “He sent his underlings to settle things up with Earth.  Thoth is the bigger threat, so Anubis will be coming here _personally_.  What he sent there was just a welcoming committee.  Arcadia will get everything he’s got left.” 

Hammond felt his stomach do a flip.  “If there’s anything we can do to help—“ 

“Thanks, but we’d rather not have more folks’ lives in our hands than necessary,” O’Neill returned grimly.  “Get things fixed up there.  Once the shields are back up and running, I’ll send over a few more squidies in case someone else comes back to Earth for more.  We’ll need the rest for whenever 'Nubie knocks on our door.” 

“Understood,” said Hammond with a weary sigh.  “You’ll let us know how things turn out?” 

“We’ll have a barbecue afterward,” Jack promised lightly.  “I’ll bring the steakberries.  You bring the beer.  Maybe the President will let us have it at your place. Send him an invite.” 

“It’s a deal,” said the General.  “Keep us posted.” 

“Will do.”   With a nod, George ended the transmission. 

He sighed, glancing at the duty officer in control of the Stargate, slumped in his chair, exhausted. 

He patted Davis on the shoulder.  “You’re relieved, Sergeant.  Get some rest.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Davis said on a sigh.  He dragged himself out of the chair, nodding toward the woman coming to relieve him for the next shift. 

George watched the man stagger off toward the stairs, and in his heart, he said a prayer of thanks for the alien and the old friend who had just saved their entire world. 

That seemed to be a habit for Jack O’Neill and his team.   

Hammond looked forward to offering his gratitude to the man in person, God willing. 

“Godspeed, Jack,” he whispered as he turned away to return to his office. 

Today had been a hell of a day, and humanity had survived.  It didn’t get any better than that, in his book. 

* * *

**_23 Days Later_ **

Anubis stood on the _peltak_ of his great ship, pleased by what he saw.  Smoking ruins of Tok’ra ships spun slowly in the blackness of space.  On the view screen he glanced at transmissions from the death gliders flying triumphantly over the landscape of the Naga homeworld, where Thoth had made his home.  Great cities lay in rubble, bombed into oblivion by Jaffa pilots.  Only one task remained to make Anubis’ conquest of this planet complete. 

“My lord Anubis,” called the voice of his First Prime, Goro’c, over the ship-to-ship communications link.  “We have captured Thoth and Meretseger, and await your arrival to see to their execution.” 

Anubis nodded.  His laughter, like the sound of a creaky hinge, echoed through the spacious _peltak_.  He swept a hand toward his _lotaur_ , who led the way to the hangar bay.  A pilot stood beside the sleek craft that was Anubis’ personal transport, fitted with a comfortable throne and beautiful amenities fit for a god. 

Taking his seat, he ordered his pilot to take them to the planet’s surface. 

Those who lived on Arcadia had put up a good fight, Anubis mused during the flight down.  Many Jaffa had been sacrificed in order to get through the shields set up around the planet, but that had been expected.  The least experienced pilots had gone out first as canon fodder, to engage the Tok’ra warships and test the planetary shields.  The battle had been long and bloody, but the Jaffa had won, on the strength of their faith in their god… _or their fear of him_. 

Now they would be rewarded.  He would gift them with spoils from this world, whatever he didn’t want for himself, and then he would return for another battle against Earth, armed with Naga technology and more followers who would undoubtedly flock to his summons after such a stunning defeat. 

The next time he met the Tau’ri, he would destroy them _utterly_. 

Thoth’s reputation among the Jaffa as a wise, just leader of the Tok’ra had been difficult to counter.  His reappearance after so many centuries had come at precisely the wrong moment, and Anubis had been hard pressed to find warriors enough to fill out his ranks, once it was known against whom they would be fighting.  He’d had to hold entire worlds hostage to conscript enough soldiers, but now the truth had been revealed to all. 

Anubis, god of death, was stronger even than the beloved Thoth. 

The Goa'uld couldn’t wait to see his old enemy with his own eyes, to make the stuff of legend real at last.  He had never met the Naga Goa’uld; only heard stories about him and the alien who was his host.  No one knew why Thoth had disappeared so long ago, and Anubis was eager for answers… followed by the delight of watching the last Goa’uld with any real power die at his hands. 

The Imperial transport settled gracefully in a grassy park in the middle of an alien city.  The pilot went out first, ensuring that all was safe for his master.  When he returned, he offered a low bow and assurances that all was as expected; the city outside was laid low by their bombs, the populace were on their knees, and his Jaffa were in complete control. 

Proudly, the pilot led the way, announcing in a booming voice the arrival of the greatest of the gods, Anubis. 

Following that introduction, Anubis gathered his black robes about him and swept outside.  He studied the architecture of the buildings, noting their unusual construction, and how few of them remained intact.  He glanced all around and saw only a handful of crimson-skinned Naga on their knees; the rest of the captives appearing to be human or strange little chameleons that didn’t seem to understand what was happening to them.  They huddled together, shivering and crying out in a variety of odd noises, some sounding like snatches of music. 

They didn’t interest him for long. 

He followed his First Prime, who had stood ready to greet him, and entered a gleaming pink metallic building that appeared untouched by the battle.  Inside was a grand hall, beautifully lit, and at the center of the room stood a chair on a raised dais.  The throne appeared made of solid gold, ornately molded, and cushioned with crimson and black velvet.  It was an appropriate seat for a god. 

Without hesitation, Anubis lowered himself into the chair. 

“Bring them to me,” he ordered. 

His First Prime bowed and gestured to other Jaffa gathered beside a door in one side of the huge room.   

A moment later, a crimson-skinned Naga, his arms bound behind him, was pushed roughly toward the chair.  Right behind him, a woman with long black hair, dressed in Egyptian garb, stumbled out after him. 

The Jaffa escorted the couple to the dais, and Anubis watched with satisfaction as Goro’c shoved the man and woman to their knees. 

“This is Thoth,” said Goro’c, gesturing toward the Naga male, “and his mate, Meretseger.” 

“At last!” Anubis purred, a thrill running through him.  “Even the mightiest fall before Death.” 

Thoth raised his head, glaring at Anubis.  _“Oh, I’m not giving up just yet,”_ he said quietly. 

“Good,” Anubis returned, “because I have many questions.  I wish to know about your people; about the wonders they have learned.” 

 _“Too bad you’ll never know the answers to those questions,”_ Thoth quipped. 

He rose, straightened up, and the bonds around his elbows vanished.  He cocked his head and smiled.  _“_

_You know, it’s a good thing you Goa’uld are so damned predictable.  You played your part just as if it’d been written for you, line by line.  Hit your marks perfectly.  Nobody made a single unexpected move.” _

Anubis felt a nudge of intuition, shifted in his chair, then stilled himself.  Gods were _never_ nervous.  He would wait to see how this played out.  His Jaffa would not fail him. 

Meretseger stood beside her mate and slipped her hand into his.  _“The battle ends here,”_ she said proudly.  _“You absorbed all the armies of the last System Lords, killing off your competition until there were none left with any significant power but you.  Now you will meet your fate, and the Jaffa who were your slaves will at last be free.”_

Goro’c turned to Anubis and gave him a slight bow.  _“It appears you have forgotten that Thoth was known for his wisdom,”_ he said formally.  _“You may have knowledge of the Ancients, but Thoth’s first host was of a people far older than those who built the Stargates.”_

This wasn’t right. 

Goro’c would never speak to his god with praise on his lips for another Goa’uld! 

Infuriated, Anubis slashed his hand through the air.  “Enough of this!” he demanded.  He pointed a gloved finger at Meretseger and issued an order to his First Prime.  “Kill her where she stands!” 

Goro’c clasped one wrist and lifted his chin in a posture of relaxed defiance. 

“I will not,” he said quietly.  He touched the collar of his armor, and suddenly the image of Anubis' First Prime dissolved, revealing another Jaffa... one bearing the golden tattoo of _Apophis_ on his forehead. 

Anubis recognized the infamous _sholva_ , Teal’c, instantly. 

Had he been able to draw breath, he would have gasped in shock. 

“What is the meaning of this?” he demanded. 

 _“Like I said, Nubie,”_ Thoth said gaily, _“you’re too predictable.  Getting you where we wanted you was easy.” _

His image shifted, and he suddenly became _human_. 

Not just _any_ human, but one whose face was known by every System Lord. 

Jack O’Neill stood grinning back at him, dressed in Tok’ra attire rather than the customary ugly clothing the Tau’ri military wore. 

The woman beside him became a man – and not just _any_ man, but one who had once been _ascended_. 

Anubis had seen him before on his ship above Abydos, just before he destroyed the planet.  The one called Daniel Jackson had been pulled away just as he meant to destroy Anubis, presumably by the Ancients themselves.  Anubis had presumed Jackson would be no further trouble, but seeing these two together now, their disguises vanished, revealed the clever trap they had set for him. 

Horrified, Anubis looked around as the city itself began to fade.  The people disappeared except for a handful of Naga, who also turned into humans. 

The city, the buildings, the smoking ruins... _everyone_ and _everything_ had been _holograms_. 

“Master!” cried the pilot who had flown Anubis to the planet’s surface, obviously terrified.  “I do not understand!  What magic is this?” 

“Fool!” spat Anubis.  “There is no _magic_ here.” 

“That’s right,” agreed Major Carter, moving up to bring a zat into view, aimed at the pilot.  “It’s just _science_.  Just a lot of very sophisticated machines, like the ones the Goa’uld have used for centuries to prop up their image as gods.” 

The _lotaur_ fell to his knees in panic, kowtowing to Anubis.  “Master, save us!” 

“He can’t, Bozo,” rasped Jack O’Neill, “because he’s _not_ a god. Never _was_.” 

“But he cannot be killed!” the _lotaur_ argued, desperately trying to reason out what was happening.  “I have seen this with my own eyes!” 

“He found a way to cheat death,” Jackson explained, “but that doesn’t make him a god.  And he won’t be dying anytime soon, either.  We’re about to make sure he doesn’t make trouble for anybody, ever again.” 

Smiling, O’Neill reached into a pocket of the black suede shirt he wore and pulled out a small device.  He aimed it at Anubis with an insolent good-bye wave. 

As Anubis watched, the man’s fingers stop moving in mid-motion.  Nothing moved.  There was no sound, no wind, not a blade of grass stirring.  Time had just suddenly... stopped. 

* * *

**_An Hour Later_ **

Jack O’Neill eyed the stasis chamber with satisfaction.  The device had been connected to a naquadah generator that promised faithful service for at least a thousand years.     

“That oughtta hold him.  Ya think?”  He turned to the man beside him. 

“It’ll do,” Daniel agreed, “but I don’t want to leave him out in the open anywhere.  He should be someplace protected, so the chamber can’t be damaged.” 

“Got just the place for him,” Jack agreed.  “T, you wanna see to getting Nubie installed in a corner of the power center below the island?  That was a safe enough place for the _finnix_ for a few millennia.  Oughtta do for Nubie, too.  Well protected, and only a few folks’ll have access to it.” 

“It will be done, O’Neill,” said Teal’c with a slight bow.   

Jack turned to Carter.  “I’m assuming you’ll get these two stowed away,” he mused, nodding at the Jaffa pilot and _lotaur_ , “and see to collecting all the rest of Nubie’s Jaffa, the death gliders and whatnot.” 

“Of course, sir,” she replied, keeping her gaze trained on her prisoners. 

“Aht! Aht!”  Jack held up a finger.  “I’m not ‘sir’ anymore, Carter.” 

She nodded, directing the two Jaffa in the direction she wanted them to go. 

“You’ll always be ‘sir’ to me, sir,” she returned lightly.  “I’ll take care of the clean-up.” 

She grinned at him with a waggle of her eyebrows.  “Sir.” 

Daniel bumped his shoulder lightly against Jack’s as they headed toward the skimmer that had brought them to the staging area for Anubis’ capture, their bodyguards in tow, as always. 

“Brilliant plan, creating all the holographic targets for Anubis’ army,” he murmured.  “I couldn’t believe how perfectly the generators responded to the changes you designed.  The one Thoth made for his costume moved with wind and his own motions made it look so real, and the ones for the cities calculated how buildings would blow up, wind direction and smoke streams.  It was flawless.  Perfect. Fucking _genius_ , Jack!” 

“Thank you,” O'Neill returned, preening in his mate’s praise.  “I _did_ think of everything, didn’t I?” 

_**Cocky son of a bitch.  You provided the information for programming the holographs for battle reaction, but that’s all.  I did the rest.  Gonna give me credit?**_

“Well, _Thoth_ and I did,” Jack amended, following his symbiote’s prompting. 

_**Thank you.**_

_\--No prob, Tweety.  You did good.—_

_**I did well.**_

_\--Stop correcting my grammar, wouldja?  It’s annoying, especially since I have a fucking degree in English, and you don’t.—_

Thoth laughed in the depths of Jack’s mind.  Jack grinned and then chuckled along with him. 

“What’s funny?” asked Daniel, slipping his arm around Jack’s waist, hanging on as the skimmer lifted off the ground.  Beside them, two other skimmers went airborne, a pair of giant Tok’ra on each one. 

“Tweety cracks me up sometimes,” Jack answered, piloting the anti-gravity sled over the open plain toward the cloaked city of Arcadia. 

He was eager to get home and see how the city had fared in the attack.  Once the mop-up was done, he wanted to take Daniel away somewhere and jump his bones.  They’d barely touched each other in the last few weeks, too busy with preparation for war to do more than eat and sleep enough to keep going.  They deserved a break, and as soon as the dust settled, they were going to celebrate. 

Now Jack wanted to take Daniel away for some sex _;_ long, luxurious, slow, hedonistic _love-making;_ something they hadn't had time or energy for in too long to remember. 

The reign of the Goa’uld was finally over.  The Tok’ra now had a home.  It was time to rebuild, to find a new direction, and choose their path to the future. 

Things just didn’t get much better than that, in Jack O’Neill’s book. 

* * *

 

 ** _Four Days Later_**  

All that was completed of the palace was the roof over one chamber and the pillars holding it up.  The design had been crafted by the Tok’ra, chosen as their future Council Hall.  It would be magnificent, elegant, huge and stately.  For the moment, the design was completed through holograms, generated by several of the units gathered from the false city sites used as targets for the Jaffa attack and reprogrammed for an architectural layout. 

Now that the danger was over and all the enemy soldiers sent to other worlds into the hands of other Jaffa, it was time for the Tok’ra to turn their attention to other matters. 

Already they were meeting daily for discussions on governing their society, planning their civilization and how they would go about adapting to a real home and peace.  There were settlements to design, jobs to be done, and much hard labor ahead of them.  For the moment, most lived in the vacated quarters of Arcadia, but every day they would travel to the canyon, to the sheltered site where their Council Hall would stand, and where their future would be born in more ways than one. 

The first thing built on the site was a dome, sitting out in front of the hall.  For the moment, the roof was made of carved stone, but eventually it would be replaced with panels of the thick, unbreakable, transparent material used for the windows in their space ships, so that the sun might shine down upon the circular pool below it.  Cut into the rocky soil, the pool was little more than five feet deep.  The inside surface was ringed with steps leading down into the water, and the outside was lined with naquadah, composed in a faithful, full-sized replica of the shape of the Stargate, inlaid with great chunks of amber, lit from beneath so it appeared that all nine of the chevrons were actively engaged. 

This was where Meretseger and Daniel would give birth to the offspring she and Thoth had made months ago in Arcadia.  She had rejected the remaining seed she carried from her first mating with Ra and taken Thoth’s seed instead, in preparation for this day.  The young that she would bear would be the first of their kind, a different breed from all others who had come before them. 

The two men stood on the edge of the pool, thoughtfully gazing down into the placid, clear water, Jack’s arm around Daniel’s waist, Jack’s lips in his hair, both their minds on the journey they were about to make. 

Daniel’s belly rumbled, empty now to prepare for the changes Meret was making in his body.  Stomach acids were no longer being produced. The mucus lining of his digestive tract was being thickened in preparation to carry Meret’s newborn babies.  He could feel her excitement, anticipation and discomfort as her body filled with young.   

Soon, now, it would be time for her to deposit them into his throat.  He would once again feel the tiny newborns sliding down his esophagus into his stomach, wriggling around inside him.  The first time he had done it, his whole being had struggled with the revolting idea, knowing it had to be done to save two nations – the Jaffa and the Tok’ra themselves. 

This time, however, he looked forward to the experience with joy in his heart, for these would be _Thoth’s_ offspring – the children of two star-crossed lovers, now brought together in peace, and created by an eternal love. 

He smiled down at the water.  The babies would be expelled into his digestive tract, sliding down into his dormant stomach.  Jack would make his contribution of seed, and the baby symbiotes would utilize this donation to mark themselves, to alter their body chemistry to become compatible with human hosts so that, once they had matured, they would be capable of blending with a human being.   

Thoth hadn’t had that advantage and had almost died along with Jack, because his body hadn’t been prepared for the physiological differences between Naga and human.  Joining with Herr-miis had almost killed the symbiote, and then changing to a human host after centuries within a Naga body had devastated him a second time.   

That wouldn’t happen with these young ones.  Jaffa would carry them, and then when they matured… 

Daniel sighed.  There was a very real possibility that they might be used for the manufacture of Tretonin; that they might _never_ find hosts willing to share their lives.  All of them were prepared for that tragic possibility.  It was a sacrifice that Thoth and Meretseger were willing to accept, for the sake of the Jaffa whose lives they would save, at the cost of their children’s. 

A lump rose in Daniel’s throat.  He struggled to not think about that possibility; to just concentrate on what was happening now.  This was supposed to be a joyous occasion, and he didn’t want to spoil it.  The future was uncertain, and he’d wait to see what happened in the years it would take for this generation to mature. 

“You guys wanna get a move on?” Jack asked the Tok’ra carrying a large cask of dark liquid to the edge of the pool.  “This thing has to be ready for our babies, and I don’t think it’s gonna be much longer.”  He checked Daniel’s face for confirmation. 

Jack took Daniel’s breath away.  The love in those beautiful brown eyes was astonishing.  

“Soon,” he agreed, feeling his cock begin to swell at the thought. 

 _**Now, my Daniel.**_ Meretseger wriggled inside him. 

“Oh!”  Eyes widening in surprise, and before he could warn Jack, Daniel felt his throat tear open, the pain quickly dulled by his symbiote.  He pitched forward slightly, coughing out blood, wiping his lips with his hand and swallowing convulsively as the baby symbiotes were being released into his esophagus. 

Jack reacted instantly, holding him tighter about the waist, supporting him while Daniel gulped and quivered and flailed, clinging to him. 

When the first wave was over, Daniel straightened and looked up at him. 

“ _That’s_ never fun,” he gurgled thickly, “for either of us.” 

Jack just nodded.  “Ready to go inside?” 

Daniel didn’t reply, just leaned on Jack until he could go forward completely under his own power.   

They went straight for the central room in the hall.  The Tok’ra they passed bowed to them and turned away, spreading the word that it was time, and the lovers were to be left alone in the chamber prepared for them.  Help would be standing nearby within shouting distance, should they be needed, but for the moment they would be given their privacy.  

A bed had been prepared for them, and they walked through the holographic door that screened them from sight. 

Jack helped Daniel get his tunic and boots off and then undressed himself, leaving their clothes on the floor.  A pair of robes lay across the foot of the bed for their convenience, and Jack turned it down for them.  Daniel sat on the clean, soft sheets and lay back with a hand across his belly, wincing at how full it felt, the skin of his abdomen stretched tightly over the new swelling there. 

“There are a lot of them,” he mused as Jack crawled in beside him.  “I don’t think I’m gonna be up to much in the way of bedroom gymnastics, baby.” 

His lover’s large, warm hand settled over his for a moment, his whiskey-brown gaze drawn to Daniel’s belly. 

Then he slid his hand beneath Daniel’s palm, pressing in every so slightly. 

A dizzy grin spread over Jack’s whole face.  “I can feel them moving,” he said, a note of awe in his voice.  “Jesus, Daniel!  We made babies.” 

“Not exactly,” Daniel corrected with a crooked grin.  “Thoth and Meret did.  We just get to add the final ingredient and set ‘em free.” 

Eyes filled with adoration turned to meet Daniel’s.  “Do you know how much I love you?” he asked softly, his voice a shaky whisper, “and how much this scares the shit out of me?  I know it’s dangerous for you, babe.  I understand how important it is, but I worry about you.” 

Daniel nodded.  “We’ll be fine, promise.  Won’t let it go too far.” 

He had felt Jack’s love directly, both from Meret’s memories of him as her host, and during that astonishing moment of mating weeks earlier.  He knew _exactly_ how Jack felt about him; had experienced it through a merging of their souls through their symbiotes.  They had all shared a miracle, the like of which few other human beings in all of time had known.  

“Yeah,” said Jack with a brilliant, wide smile.  “I know you be careful, but I’ll still worry.  C’mere.  Let’s make this first one easy on you, okay?  We can do it the other way next time.”  Jack kissed him, warming him up with tender touches, stroking his hands over Daniel’s face and throat, his fingertips lightly ghosting over his belly, curious, wondering.  

When Daniel was breathing hard, Jack moved up to sit on the pillows, his lap positioned beside Daniel’s head.  With a twist of his hips, he rolled his stiff cock into range of Daniel’s lips, offering himself to his lover.   

There were tears in Daniel’s eyes when he finished sucking Jack off.  Jack’s hands were in his hair the whole time, stroking him, his voice soothing, encouraging, filled with love.  Once he’d come, Jack slid down the bed and leaned over Daniel’s hips, letting him rest while he helped Daniel find his release. 

After they had rested for a half hour or so, they put on their robes and strolled down to the pool hand in hand.  

“It’ll be a while, yet,” Daniel told him.  “The kids need time to get their DNA from Daddy. Seems to take longer orally.” 

He smiled, and could feel his cheeks heat up with a pleased blush.   

“Danny,” Jack whispered, and kissed him, holding him gently, hands stroking through Daniel’s long, unbound hair.  It was a long time before they came up for air. 

They held hands all the way to the pool. 

There were other Tok’ra there, dumping the last container of nutrient solution into the pool, stirring it around with long-handled paddles until the water was a uniform black color.  One of them bent down to test it, and after checking the reading on the gauge he held in his hand, he pronounced it ready. 

Daniel waded in, prepared for it to be cold, but a heating element had been installed beneath the floor as part of the initial preparation, and the water was pleasantly warm, with a faint current of electricity running through it, barely noticeable but necessary for the young ones.  The water felt good, sohe waded deeper, stepping down into the murky fluid to his knees. 

He barely noticed the Tok’ra respectfully dispersing, until only one remained. 

Daniel kept his robe on till the others were gone, preserving what modesty he could. 

 _“Are you ready, Beloved?”_ asked Thoth with a gleam of fatherly pride in his eyes. 

“It won’t be long now,” Daniel replied.  He untied the sash at his waist and handed his robe to Jacob, as he met them on the steps.  Jack doffed his robe and followed Daniel into the water, both of them sinking in up to their waists.   

Thoth murmured soft encouragements into Daniel’s ear, poetic and profound words of love, meant only for him and Meretseger. 

Jacob sat down on the side of the pool and slipped his bare feet in as deep as the top step.  He was dressed in a short tunic, prepared to serve as midwife once more.  He didn’t watch them, turning his gaze to the water, the inside roof of the dome with its painted sky ceiling, or the details of the glyphs on the naquadah ring surrounding the pool, anywhere but at the lovers in the pool. 

Daniel floated with Jack, aware of the wriggling and jostling inside him for the precious seed while Jack’s arms surrounded him, his hands gentle at Daniel’s back.  Jack gazed down into his eyes, supportive, just holding him and waiting in silence, his heart in his eyes. 

There was magic in that pool – the magic of soulmates in love.   

For hours, it seemed, Jack just held him, occasionally dropping a tiny kiss on his cheek or neck.  Daniel felt the fingerlings pass lower into his abdomen, making their way toward the exit and their second birth.  As the cramping began, he clung to Jack, tucking his forehead beneath Jack’s chin to pant his way through the discomfort. 

“Hold me,” he gasped, “it’s time.” 

Jack’s arms obediently grasped him as Daniel sank lower in the water, his knees giving way as his abdominal muscles seized, pushing the babies out of himself and into the water.  He sucked in a deep breath and gathered his strength, preparing for the next contraction.  His fingers dug into Jack’s arms, groaning with the effort, his teeth clenched together as he forced the next group out.  Each time it was harder, his body flagging, the pain increasing until he was limp and exhausted.  One more contraction, one more mighty push, and it was done. 

He slipped in Jack’s grasp and sank into the black water, arms thrown out to catch his balance. 

Strong hands reached for him and hauled him upward again, holding his wet body tightly. 

“Sorry, baby.  You slipped.”  Jack’s breath was warm against his wet face.  “Is it over now?” 

“Yeah.  Can’t walk.”  Daniel panted, trying to right himself mentally and physically, but he couldn’t. 

Jack scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the steps, walking carefully as the newborn symbiotes swam about his body, bumping into his hips and belly, looking for a pouch. 

He set Daniel gently on the side of the pool, where Jacob stood ready with a thick towel to wrap around him, drying Daniel’s long hair with another, smaller one.  Jack took a towel from the stack Jacob had brought, dried himself off and donned his robe, waiting for Daniel to regain strength enough to walk back to their bed. 

A rumble of a hungry stomach made Daniel glance up at Jack. 

“You can eat, y’know,” he reminded his lover. 

Daniel sighed. “ _I_ can’t, till we’re done with the last birthing, but _you_ can have all you want.” 

“Nope,” Jack told him firmly, helping Daniel to his feet.  “As long as you have to fast, I will, too.  That way, I’ll have a better idea of how weak you might be getting.  Tweety agrees.  You and Harpo tend to push yourselves too hard, and we have to watch out for you.” 

“We’re gonna be more careful this time. Trust me on that.” 

“Look, I’m already a little light-headed, but compared to what you just went through, I could go for _days_.  I’m not sure my just going hungry’ll be a good enough indicator of when you might be hitting your limit.  Harpo’s gonna have to just be honest with both of us and not let you push yourself too far.” 

He grinned.  “So _I’m_ not eating till _you_ can, just so you won’t have to go through that alone.  Like I said, we’re doing this _together_ this time.” 

They strolled slowly back into their room, crawled into the bed naked, and slept. 

Invisible walls didn’t stop the wind, and later in the day the cool breeze woke Daniel. 

He rose carefully to keep from disturbing his lover, walked through the holographic door, sauntered down the hallway and into the dome outside the Council Hall. 

Jacob was still there, feet dangling in the water, watching the newborn symbiotes swim and cry in the dark water. 

At the far side of the pool, two Jaffa stood, their heads bowed in quiet conversation. 

Daniel recognized them as members of the newly-forming Jaffa council. 

He sat down beside Jacob, favoring his still-tender backside, and rolled onto one hip.  “How are they doing?” he asked softly. 

Jacob smiled and made eye contact.  “They’re fine.  We’ve got a waiting list.” 

His smile faltered and turned grim.  “We need to talk, Danny.  There are some decisions that need to be made here, and they won’t be easy ones.” 

That didn’t sound promising.  He tucked away his instant worry and gave Jacob a frank gaze.  “Okay.  Lay it on me, and let’s see what we can do about it.” 

The two men chatted and discussed the latest development, and once they had a tentative decision, Daniel padded back to the bedroom, where both Tok’ra and Jaffa history were being made, and curled up beside Jack. 

His lover wakened and reached for him, pulling him into a tender kiss. 

“Hey,” said Jack with a lopsided smile of joy.  “How’re you feeling?” 

“Sore,” Daniel admitted.  He scooted closer, arm around Jack’s waist, pulling their bodies closer, their faces inches apart so they could talk.  “Looks like we’re gonna be doing this pretty often, baby, so you better get used to keeping me barefoot and pregnant.” 

Jack’s head rocked back on the pillow so he could make eye contact.  “Oh?  What makes you say that?” 

“Had a little chat with Jacob,” Daniel breathed. 

He lifted a hand and traced his fingertips over Jack’s face, his beautiful cheekbones, the swell of his lips and chin. 

“Since the Tok’ra and the Jaffa sundered their alliance, the supply of Tretonin has gotten pretty scarce.  The supply of Goa’uld symbiotes they use to make it is almost gone, and a lot of the Jaffa are dying.  They need symbiotes, and the census numbers are starting to roll in.” 

“How many are we talking?”  Jack’s hand threaded into Daniel’s hair, cradling the back of his head, fingers massaging in slow circles. 

It felt wonderful.  Daniel’s eyes closed. 

“More than we can possibly hope to fulfill,” he replied honestly.  “ _Millions_ , Jack.  No symbiotes and no Tretonin mean a lot of dead Jaffa.” 

 _“Then we have to look for another answer,”_ said Thoth, his voice deep and many-pitched.  _“I will not sacrifice either of your lives for those who cannot be saved.”_  

He sighed.  _“We will do what we can now, bear as many as you both can manage until your strength begins to wane, and then you’ll rest.  We’ll breed as often as we can, pursuing alternate means during the lulls.  While you recover, I’ll seek a different solution.”_

“Like?”  Daniel was almost afraid to be hopeful, but this was _Thoth_. 

He felt Meretseger’s utter faith in her beloved, and it calmed him, made him want to believe as well. 

“Stay here,” Jack advised gently.  “Get some rest.  I’ll be back in a minute.  I need to put a bug in Selmak’s ear.” 

“That’ll be hard, considering where he is,” Daniel teased.   

Jack flashed a quick grin, kissed Daniel’s lips lightly and got up.  He slipped on his robe and went in search of General Carter and his invisible companion.  He wasn’t gone long, and by the time he returned, Meret had provided another delivery to be satisfied with the genetic code that would make them compatible with human hosts. 

Jack made love to Daniel slowly, tenderly, and when they had finished, in due time, they returned to the pool to give birth together again. __

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later_**  

Jacob stood beside the now-empty pool, gazing down into the clear water.  The last of the newborns had gone to a needy Jaffa days earlier, and the birthing pool had been emptied and cleaned, then refilled in preparation for the next spawning.  He glanced behind him through the open doorway in the dome and saw that the hologram for the Council Hall had been turned off to allow building to proceed. Much had been completed already.   

Lines were laid in the hard-packed canyon floor.  A foundation would be set in the next few days, and then the walls would go up.  There were enough workmen here to have the job completed in a few months, providing there was no holdup in supplying the materials. 

Only the _best_ would do for this building. 

It would be the crowning achievement of a nation born of war – their first act of creation as a free people. 

The old man left the domed room in search of the overseer of this grand design, and found him off to one side, directing workers as they finished up one portion of the project and needed to know where to go next. 

Thoth knew exactly what he was doing, and Selmak felt his admiration for his old friend growing. 

The Tok’ra _needed_ all this – this building, this world to call their home, and this leader to guide them along their way. 

There were other needs, however; more pressing ones than putting up a building. 

Jacob strode up to Jack and waited until he was finished speaking. 

Jack smiled in greeting, but his eyes were all business.  He glanced down at the package in Jacob’s hand, then back to meet his gaze. 

“Is that what I asked you to find?” 

“Nobody thought to retrieve Hathor’s body from that cryogenic chamber,” Jacob admitted.  “It took us a while to find out from her Jaffa where the damn thing was, and when we got there, the freezer was still running.  We turned it off, took her out and buried the body.” 

He handed over the package.  “But not before we took this off her.” 

Jack accepted the item, untying the cords and unwrapping the heavy cloth folds.  Inside it lay a familiar device attached to a golden bra and girdle.  A small generator lay at the center of the assembly, powered by highly charged, liquid naquadah.  This was what Hathor had used to turn Jack into a Jaffa, creating an incubation pouch in his belly shortly after her takeover of the SGC base years earlier, fortunately reversed by a brief ride in her sarcophagus.  

“We’ll be busy for a while with this,” said Thoth through his host.  “I’m sure one of the other architects will be able to take over here with the Council Hall.” 

He turned to look around him, seeking his mate, and once he determined where Daniel was, he turned back to Jacob.  “Send for Sam to help with this, wouldja?” 

“You need any test subjects?” asked Jacob. 

“I’m sure Teal’c will be first in line when we’re ready,” Jack assured him.  “He can round up some volunteers, but I already know he’ll wanna be there, provided we can get this thing figured out.” 

Jacob patted his shoulder.  “If anybody can, I’m sure it’ll be you two.” 

“It’ll be _all_ of us,” Jack assured him with a slight smile.  “You wanna come along, oldest and wisest of the Tok’ra?” 

With a chuckle, Jacob spread his hands and said, “Why not?  Got nothing better to do just now.” 

“Then let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”  Jack turned and headed for Daniel with Jacob at his side, their ever-present bodyguards forming a perimeter around them. 

The old man shook his head, amazed at the journey he was still on, and the discoveries each new day brought him.  This was truly the adventure of a lifetime; one he gave thanks for daily.  By all rights, he should have been dead long ago, and here he was in perfect health, almost guaranteed another lifetime because of the wondrous creature he carried inside him. 

_**I also appreciate you, my friend.  We make a good team.**_

_\--We do, Selmak.  We do.  Let’s hope this hare-brained scheme of Thoth’s works.—_

_**You understand that if it does, the Tok’ra will come to an end because of it?**_  

Jacob nodded, no one aware of the internal conversation but himself. 

_–It’s a risk we have to take.  We have the choice to simply stop breeding, and when the last of our kind are gone, we may not be missed, but the Jaffa will be truly free at last.  I think that’s a price we can afford to pay  Our ancestors made them the way they are.  It’s only fitting that their descendents give them their freedom.—_

_**We have time, yet; a long time in which to finish our lives.  Many among the Jaffa do not have the same luxury.  It is for the humans that we did all this, in the beginning.  We always acted with an end in mind, willing to lay down our lives to save theirs.  We should not grow too proud of our accomplishments, or too accustomed to peace and the idea of a future.  Thoth has fulfilled many promises, but even he cannot guarantee us that.**_ 

The old man gazed at his companion fondly, taking note of O’Neill’s silver hair, the lines in his face thinning out and growing smoother, more youthful.  Jack was more than twenty years Jacob’s junior, just hitting middle age, and the younger man wouldn’t be growing older in appearance for as much as a hundred years.  God willing, Jack and Thoth had a lot of time yet to solve the problems of both races. 

If anyone could do it, Jacob believed firmly, it would be Thoth. 

 _\--Well, we’ve had a good run, anyway, old gal.  It’s been a hell of a ride.—_  

Selmak laughed inside him, a ripple of pleasure that echoed through his mind and body. 

 _**That it has, Jacob.  That it has.  Let us see what wonders tomorrow may yet hold.**_  

Jacob walked with Jack and Daniel toward one of the land skimmers parked not far away from the building site.  The couple stepped aboard one of the craft while Jacob took another and the bodyguards mounted their own.  After they had taken off, Jacob hit the communication relay and sent a message to Arcadia to request his daughter’s presence to begin research on the Goa’uld device used to make human beings into Jaffa.   

If that contraption could turn an ordinary human into a pouch-bearing Jaffa, then there _had_ to be a way to reverse the process. 

Now that they had the machine that suppressed the immune system, created the incubation pouch, and linked the human’s system with the symbiote’s, they might be able to figure out how to reverse the process and turn Jaffa into humans again. 

It was a gleam of hope, anyway; one that had not been there before Jack remembered Hathor’s demise and the dangerous little gadget she had always worn beneath her glittering gowns. 

Thoth would study the device, determined how it worked, exactly what it did to turn a human into a Jaffa, and try to backwards-engineer a device that could undo the change. 

Those two – Jack and Thoth – had come up with the idea together, and it might well mean the liberation of one race, and the destruction of another. 

The Tok’ra all knew it, as did the Jaffa.   

* * *

 ** _43 Days Later_**  

The device was shaped in a large square about ten inches wide.  At the center on the front side was a pale greenish-yellow cabochon-shaped generator powered by a liquid naquadah charge.  On the back was a leather strap attached to the metal shield, providing just enough space for a human hand to be slipped beneath it. 

Jack felt the sweat trickling down his face as Thoth went over his research for the thousandth time, wanting to be absolutely certain there were no errors, no possible overlooked anomalies. 

If anything went wrong, if he had made _any_ mistakes, it might well cost his friend his life. 

Teal’c stood waiting, bare from the waist up.  His hands were loosely clasped behind his back, his expression easy, a gleam of pride and confidence in his dark eyes, the tiniest smile hovering in the corners of his mouth.  He was hoping to be cured of his dependence on Tretonin.  He was expecting to become a human being, no longer a Jaffa incubator, and he was eager for it. 

He knew the experiment might also kill him, and was willing to take that risk. 

There were nine other Jaffa in line right behind him, their faces familiar and grim, their eyes glimmering with trust and hope.  They were Jack’s friends, some as close as family.  Half of their number still carried live immature Goa’uld symbiotes in their pouches.  These Jaffa were also waiting for their chance to be freed, one way or the other, and accepting of the danger involved.  The other half of the subjects were users of Tretonin, like Teal’c, and various ages were represented in both control groups.   

Sam stood beside her old friend and teammate, gazing up into Teal’c’s face, her worry obvious. 

Daniel sat on a high stool to one side, still recovering from another recent spawning, equally concerned. 

Everyone was waiting on Thoth, and Jack was getting impatient. 

_\--So are we doing this, or what, little buddy?—_

_**I just want to be sure, Jack.** _

_\--Hell, so do I! Either we’re ready, or we’re not.  You said bring ‘em in, and they’re here.  I’m not trying to rush you, but—_

_**Yes, you are, and you’re correct; I’ve done all I can do.  I just don’t want to be wrong.** _

_\--Then be right, Thoth.  Just be right.—_ 

Jack nodded.  “Okay,” he said to no one in particular.  “We’re ready.” 

He slipped his hand under the strap, lifted the heavy device and held the center cabochon against the pleats of Teal’c’s abdominal pouch, now all but grown closed from disuse since he’d been so long without a symbiote and dependent on Tretonin, which acted as a replacement for his immune system.  That was the price of being a Jaffa – long life and good health, as long as he carried a symbiote, or a drug made from their bodies circulated in his system. 

Concentrating, Jack closed his eyes and directed his energy into his hand, sending the signal to the machine to do its work.  Thoth scrolled through the mental images of organs rejuvenating, returning to their proper places, the X-shaped opening in Teal’c’s belly closing up, becoming smooth skin.  He envisioned a fully-functioning immune system operating on a cellular level, a body in perfect, normal balance, and when it was complete, he opened his eyes and carefully lifted the device away. 

He glanced up into his friend’s face. 

Beads of sweat spotted Teal’c’s dark skin.  His color was off, ashen, and the look of agony on his face faded into blessed relief. 

Then the big man simply collapsed into a heap onto the floor, unconscious. 

“Help me get him up,” Jack called, setting the device aside.  He reached for Teal’c’s shoulder, slipping an arm beneath him, waiting for others to gather around and help lift.  Daniel and a couple of Jaffa grappled with him and carried Teal’c over to a nearby bed, already made up and waiting, just in case. 

Jack checked Teal’c’s pulse and found it weak.  He ran a Naga diagnostic machine over the man’s body, terrified that he’d miscalculated, that Teal’c was dying.  The readings were fluttering, uncertain, so Jack took them again. 

They were slightly stronger this time, and after a third check, rising toward normal range. 

It took almost an hour for him to stabilize, during which time Jack never left Teal’c’s side.   

Finally, Teal’c sat up under his own power. 

He gazed down at his seamless belly, his hands wandering over the strange landscape of unmarked skin. 

“I never dreamed this would be possible, O’Neill,” he rumbled.  “I am free.” 

He stood up and spread his arms wide with a booming, joyous laugh. 

“I am free!” he shouted, dancing away.  He slapped his belly and headed for his fellow Jaffa, picking up the nearest one and lifting him off his feet. 

“Freedom, brother!  We are free!” 

The Jaffa cheered. They jumped up and down, hugged each other, slapped backs. A few kissed one another full on the mouth.

After a few moments' celebration, all eyes returned to Jack O'Neill. There wasn't a dry eye or a somber face in the crowd.

Teal’c's dark eyes were wide with joy and burning with fierce affection.

Suddenly, he dropped to one knee at Jack’s feet. 

“I pledge my loyalty to ThothO’Neill.  Anything you ask of me, I will bestow without hesitation, for you have given me the greatest gift of all – freedom from slavery, for myself and for my people.” 

“Thanks, T, but we’ve got your friendship,” said Jack fondly.  “That’s all we need.” 

He clapped Teal’c’s shoulder, and as the big guy stood up, shook his hand and clasped his forearm in a warrior’s embrace. 

Rya’c, standing next in line behind his father, retrieved the symbiote he carried from his pouch and handed it off to the Tok’ra, who placed it in a container Jacob held and secured the lid.  Harvested Goa’uld symbiotes would be used to manufacture additional Tretonin, until there was no longer a need for the drug.  Rya’c lay down on the bed after seeing his father’s reaction, and glanced expectantly at Jack.   

There were eight more courageous men and a woman in line, with Brata’c bringing up the rear, grinning like a fool. 

The old warrior was ready for the next battle with everything he had. 

All of them were, eyes shining bright and smiles on every face. 

“This is gonna take some time, folks,” Jack announced.  “We’ll try to get all of you done now, but reactions may be different for those of you with active pouches, so we wanna be careful.  We’ll do Rya’c and see how he fares, and if that works, we’ll do one more on Tretonin and one with an active pouch.  Then we’ll need to look at some test results, and when Thoth is satisfied everything’s working like it should be, we’ll run the rest of you through, do some more checks, and then put this thing into production and get folks trained in how to use it.  The more of these we make available, the faster we’ll be able to help everyone.”   

Nods and rumbles of approval swept down the line.  Excitement was building.  A new era had begun: the Jaffa moving toward emancipation; the Tok’ra toward extinction. 

Jack went to work on Teal’c’s son, listening to Thoth as he instructed Jack how the device was to be used, already working out how to teach its operation to others.  The Tok’ra would be manufacturing the devices in Arcadia, and they would initially be the ones sent out to Jaffa homeworlds as goodwill ambassadors and healers, to remove forever the power the Goa’uld had wielded over them for so long. 

The project would take time, perhaps many years to complete, but when it was done, there would be no more Jaffa – only the legend of what they had once been. 

The Tok’ra would cease to breed, eventually cease to take hosts, and die off, one by one, until they were all gone.   

It was a fitting end to the tyranny wielded over so many lives for so long. 

One nation would begin to celebrate with shouts and festivals; the other would quietly work toward the development of the legacy they would leave behind when they were no more. 

* * *

 ** _Four Months Later_**  

Jack awakened alone in the chilly room and reached for Daniel, but found the space beside him in their bed empty.  Reluctantly, Jack dragged himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, which was also unoccupied.  He wandered through the house looking for his lover, but only he and their pet were home. 

Winter had all but passed and spring was coming but hadn’t yet fully arrived.  The sky was blue and clear as Jack glanced out the window of their upstairs bedroom.  It wasn’t like Daniel to just disappear like that without waking Jack to tell him where he was going, but he would be well protected, wherever he went. 

All Jack knew was that Daniel wasn’t home. 

Jack pressed the communication link pinned to his black suede shirt, lying on the clothing rack beside the bed. 

“Daniel?  Where are you, babe?” 

He started to dress in anticipation of having to go out to find his missing partner.  He wasn’t worried, though, because wherever Daniel was, a few large, scary Tok’ra would be at his side. 

The unit lit up with a tiny blue glow, indicating a response signal that sounded an instant later.   

“Found it!” declared the voice triumphantly. 

Jack was already headed toward the front door.  “Found what?  And where the hell are you?” 

He stopped on the threshold after closing the front door.  Glancing right and left on the street in front of the indigo house, there was no sign of his lover; just the Tok’ra bodyguards on constant watch over Thoth.  Jack hadn’t even had coffee yet, and he was starting to get a little grumpy.  He also found his desire hadn’t really diminished with his morning hard-on. 

He wanted Daniel, and wanted him ASAP. 

“Island library,” answered Daniel with that note of pride in his voice that meant he had something irrefutable, some great discovery to share.  “You’re not gonna _believe_ what the Naga left behind for us!  Are you still at the house?” 

“Front doorstep,” Jack confirmed, still glancing around.  His ever-present bodyguards stood on the perimeter of his property, giving him a nod and smile of greeting.  Jack gave them a polite nod as he started his walk to find his errant partner. 

The men fell into step with him, some moving toward the front, the others protecting his back. 

“Hang tight, then.  Be there in a minute.” 

“What the fuck?”  Jack was getting cranky now.  He could smell coffee and donuts, recent Earth imports to the planet, from the bakery down the street. 

“On second thought, go get some breakfast and order up a couple of picnic lunches, maybe dinner, too.  Get the guys to help carry provisions, unless you think we can ditch ‘em for a while.  We’re going on a little trip.”  Daniel’s voice on the comm. link was tantalizing, teasing him seductively.  He was turned on, as that dirty little chuckle that followed his message confirmed.   

“Shall I pack our toothbrushes?”  Jack glanced around at his guards, wondering if they had heard Daniel’s suggestion.  Chances were likely that they had.  If he and Daniel were going to have any privacy, he’d have to move fast to get rid of his Tok’ra shadows, but first he needed to see what Daniel had planned. 

“I’ll take care of the overnight things if you’ll get the eats,” said Daniel enigmatically.  “Meet me back at the house as soon as you’ve got everything together.  Daniel, out.” 

Jack strolled off to gather their provisions, wondering what the heck his beloved had stumbled onto this time, certain he’d be finding out shortly. 

While he waited for his food orders to be fulfilled, a handful of calls came in to him from Carter, the Tok’ra and Jaffa councils, asking questions or advice. 

It seemed lately that the moment he activated his comm. link until he turned it off at night, he was constantly in demand. 

He could use a little time off and decided to discuss that with Daniel, see where they might like to go for a little R&R.  He told his escort that they’d be relieved for a while, since he and Daniel were taking some time off and, since the threat had passed, there really wasn’t a need for constant protection anymore. 

That announcement was followed up with a call from one of them to the High Council for the official order.  That might be a while in coming, he was informed.  Though the most powerful of the System Lords had been beaten, there were still a few out there hiding in the shadows, plotting their revenge, and there were Ashrak assassins still in hiding.  Until the Tok’ra sought them all out and vanquished the System Lords and their minions completely, there was still a threat, however small, and the Council wasn’t ready to leave Thoth and Meretseger unprotected just yet. 

Jack didn’t argue, but continued to give the matter some thought as he visited the various eateries and gathered their supplies. 

Carrying a large basket in each hand, Jack rounded the corner onto his street, head down as he listened to Selmak reporting a difficulty that had arisen with the plumbing in one section of the Council Hall.  Just as he’d been about to answer, he lifted his gaze from the cobbled street to glance toward his home, and froze. 

Right in front of the house was a craft he hadn’t seen in ages – or rather, that _Thoth_ hadn’t seen since he and Herr-miis had been imprisoned – and a crowd had gathered around it. 

“Uh, Selmak, you guys can handle that without me,” Jack said into the microphone with a broad grin.  “I think Daniel and I are about to be taking a little trip, so we may not be available for a few days.” 

_**We’re ditching the bodyguards.**_

_\--They won’t be happy about that.—_

_**They’ll get over it, won’t they, Jack?**_  

“Anything I need to know about?” asked Selmak, a smile in his voice. 

“I’ll letcha know.”   

 _**These are Naga craft, transports called_ pulai _, for travel between cities.  Compare them to your ocean liners, made for leisurely travel with scenic stops along the way.**_  

Jack wandered over to the vehicle, the curious crowd parting for him easily.  It was _huge_ , the size of about two of his houses.  The surface of the _pulai_ was covered in something slimy and greenish-brown, and it was dripping water all over the street on which it was parked. Underneath the gook, he knew it looked rather like a miniature Death Star, a spherical anti-grav transport with room for a crew of four, lots of cargo space and a dozen cushy cabins for VIP travelers. 

Daniel’s bodyguards stood on duty outside the craft, waiting for Jack’s arrival. 

The entry panel slid open with a wet, sucking sound, and Daniel stood there in his cream-colored suedes, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Lookee what I found!” he crowed.  “Wanna take her out for a spin?  There are half a dozen more in the lake, down near the bottom.  I found the information in some city planning data – boring stuff that no one in their right mind should have _ever_ discovered.  Boy, when the Naga wanted to hide something, they knew right where to put it!” 

“You’ve done the flight check and made sure it’ll handle the trip?”  Jack craned his neck, looking it all over for signs of damage, but finding none.  He ducked beneath the dripping curved sides into the entry passage and set his baskets down.  Glancing at the crowd outside, he smiled and waved at them.  The bodyguards started up the ramp after them, but Jack held up a hand. 

“It’s okay, guys.  We’re not going anywhere till I’ve had our folks go over these babies with a fine-toothed comb.  We need to make sure they’re capable of long-distance travel before we put ‘em into use.”   

“You have provisions for several days’ travel,” reminded one of the guards, glancing at the baskets just behind Jack.  “And Meretseger’s honor guard do not appear to be with her.” 

“Oh, they’re in the back,” Daniel said, turning his head to wink at Jack, so only his lover could see the gesture. 

“Yeah,” Jack said, bending down to retrieve them.  “Here you go, guys.  Hold onto this so you’ll know we’re not trying to skip out on you.”   

Before Jack could straighten up, Daniel reached over to a control panel beside the door and pushed a button to start it closing into place just as their bodyguards made a rush for the door – _and were shut out._

“Gotcha!” said Daniel triumphantly.  He turned to Jack with a smile, ignoring the thumps on the door of men hammering it with their fists, unable to hear the shouted demands for entrance that would surely be sounding outside.  “Alone at last!” 

Jack had to admit, he was damned pleased, but before they took off in the _pulai_ , he wanted to make sure they’d survive it.  “Power supply’s okay?  All systems checked out?” 

“It’s perfectly ship-shape,” Daniel promised, “but you can do your own pre-flight, if you want. I’ve spent the last hour testing its systems, and it’s fully operational, even the power cell.  It was turned completely off until I activated it remotely.  The control unit was wired into the library systems, and all I had to do was activate the power, call it up, and it piloted itself to the dock.”  He grinned.  “I slipped out the back.  My bodyguards probably don’t know I’m gone yet.” 

Jack grinned and shook his head. He glanced around the interior of the ship.  “Smells a little musty,” Jack observed with a thoughtful sniff. 

“Got the environment controls circulating fresh air,” reported his lover. 

Daniel stepped away, one of the baskets moving into his grip and up past his nose.  “Ah, coffee!  Thanks, Jack.  I’m starved.” 

“How long have you been up?”  Jack followed him into the belly of the craft, settling into one of the comfortable chairs on the bridge.  He took the pilot’s seat and set the other basket down on the floor.   

“Since about four this morning,” Daniel returned pleasantly, lifting a mug of steaming Starbuck’s coffee out of the basket at his feet.  He broke the seal on the spill-proof cap and sniffed, then took a small sip.  “Mmmmmm, that’s good.  There’s nothing on this or any other planet as good as Chantico in the morning.” 

Jack’s dick twitched.  He ogled Daniel, his eyes closed behind his glasses, his face framed by a mane of long hair gone almost blond in the bright Arcadian winter sunshine. 

Daniel’s lower lip was wet and rosy from the hot drink, and Jack’s breath caught.  He wanted to _fuck_ that mouth.  Wanted it right _then_. 

“Daniel, if you don’t stop that...”  He sighed as he watched his lover’s eyes open into sexy little slits, gazing at him from beneath his lashes with a knowingly seductive half-smile.  “Bastard.  What the hell’s got you so turned on?” 

Taking another sip of the thick, brewed chocolate drink, Daniel took his time answering. 

He licked his lips again, chuckled unmercifully, and continued to taunt Jack with his eyes. 

“I found them.  The Naga archives.”  His last words were sing-song, playfully smug.  “I-know-where-they-ahhh-are.” 

Jack’s eyebrows skyrocketed.  “Okay.  I’m listening.” 

“Remember the capital city, Nagasai?”

 _**I know it well.  The Tok’ra have already been there many times.  Its library offers only a duplication of the information on the island in Arcadia.**_  

“Yeah.  So?” 

“So that’s where we’re going, Jack, because I think I know where they’d have put the key to their legacy.” 

“That’s quite a trip.  The distance is about the same as from the Big Apple to Quito on Earth.  It’ll take us a couple hours to get there in this _pulai_.  We coulda taken one of the gliders, and it’d be way faster.” 

“Yeah, but this is roomy and needed to be taken out for a test-drive,” Daniel argued. 

His grin widened.  “And the coordinates have already been programmed in.  You can fly manually, if you want, or we can go to one of the guest cabins for a little in-flight entertainment.  Your choice.” 

Jack shot him a look.  After using the PA system to advise the crowd to step back for take-off, he activated the controls. 

When the transport had lifted off and cleared Arcadia and the surrounding mountains, Jack set the controls to automatic, rose from his pilot’s chair, fetched his coffee and a donut from the basket in Daniel’s hand, and followed him into one of the guest rooms. 

Daniel had already been at work in there while Jack had been on his breakfast run.  There were fresh pillows, blankets and linens from their personal stores.  A suitcase stood nearby, no doubt packed for their trip.  Jack wondered how many days Daniel had planned for them to be gone, and decided he didn’t care. 

He announced their departure over the comm. link and advised they’d be on R&R until further notice. 

Voices came back to him, arguing, demanding access, ordering him to comply with the Tok’ra edict.  Bodyguards and Council members cut each other off, interrupting and panicking at their loss of control over the most valued members of society. 

“Sorry, everyone,” Jack called into the speaker.  “Arcadia is safe for the moment.  We need some space, and we’re going to get it.  Back off and relax a little.  We’ve earned this, and we’ll be back in a few days.” 

Then he deactivated the communication device, set it for emergency reactivation only, and began to unbutton his suede shirt.  The view of Daniel’s broad shoulders, narrow waist and beautiful ass covered in cream-colored suede did things to him.  So did that know-it-all grin on his face and dilated eyes. 

When Jack was naked, his dick stiff and aching, he sat down on the side of the double-sized bunk bed, its air-cushioned mattress firming up automatically under his butt.  Daniel was still fully dressed, sipping the last of his chocolate brew, his head tipped all the way back to get the last drop, his sexy throat bare. 

Jack just stared at it, wanting to lick and nibble, to taste that tender skin. 

Only Daniel had other ideas.  He knelt down and took Jack’s cock into his mouth, slipping it in between closed lips.  Jack gasped as he felt the rush of hot, thick liquid around his dick, Daniel’s last mouthful of Chantico bathing his sensitive skin.  It wasn’t scalding, just warm enough to be incredibly arousing. 

“Jesus _fuck!”_ he groaned, grasping Daniel’s hair with both hands.  “Ah, Daniel.  Fuckthat’shot!”  A shiver of pleasure made the skin on his back prickle and his eyes clamp shut.  He thrust deeper into the heat, filling Daniel’s throat, then pulled back, panting, afraid he might choke his lover with his enthusiasm. 

“Mmmmmmm,” said Daniel appreciatively, his humming sending vibrations of ecstasy right into Jack’s balls.  Daniel’s tongue curled around him, swishing the warm liquid around, stroking Jack’s shaft with the velvet-roughness of his taste buds. 

It didn’t take Jack long.  He curled over Daniel’s head with a grunt as he came, gasping for breath and grasping Daniel’s hair for support.  When he could breathe again, when he could open his eyes, he dropped a kiss on the top of Daniel’s head and relaxed against the smooth metal wall, watching as Daniel licked him clean. 

“I didn’t think you _liked_ cream with your Chantico,” observed Jack dryly as his lover rose. 

Daniel chuckled, heading for the suitcase.  He unzipped an outer flap and retrieved a pair of small ceramic pots, one in red and one in black, which he set on a bedside shelf.  “I’m always up for trying something new,” he responded warmly.  “Maybe next time we’ll see how that feels with a rim job.  Could get a little messy, though.” 

Jack laughed, watching eagerly as Daniel unfastened his pants and freed his cock.  He didn’t undress, just treated his cock with the Arcadian concoctions that would provide both sanitary protection and lubrication for his dick. 

“You don’t wanna be naked?” Jack asked, getting onto hands and knees, moving over to make room on the bed for Daniel. 

“Not this time,” Daniel replied, his voice husky with desire.  “I know how much you like to feel the suede against your skin, so I’m keeping it on.” 

There was something psychologically dominating about one lover being naked while the other was fully dressed. 

It was a very subtle thing, but Daniel could _do_ subtle. 

Could he _ever_. 

“You need foreplay?” Daniel was getting a bit breathless as he knelt up behind Jack, his hands smoothing possessively over Jack’s buttocks, thighs and lower back. 

Excitement and desire were rising again, and Thoth saw to it that his dick hardened right along with the resurgence of his passion.  Jack shook his head, his breathing shorter, quicker.  He was still open from their lovemaking the previous night, and wanted Daniel without delay. 

“Just fuck me,” he begged, rolling his hips back.  His forelock went down into his eyes.  Jack could feel the silk of his hair hugging the back of his neck, and bit his lower lip when Daniel’s hand gripped his left cheek and pulled it aside.  Daniel’s cock pushed into him slowly, sweetly, fiery heat making him clench and instinctively buck away.  Strong hands held onto his hips, kept him from escaping while Daniel’s dick drilled steadily deeper, stretching him wide. 

He gasped and shuddered when he felt the velvet-softness of the suede clothing smooth against his buttocks, knowing Daniel had filled him completely. 

“Love you,” Jack panted.  “Fuck, Daniel!  Godfuckingdamn, this is so good.” 

Daniel’s fingers dug into his hips, holding on tightly.  He didn’t reply, but in his mind Jack could visualize him nodding his head, too moved and aroused to speak.  He could feel Daniel’s heartbeat through his dick and struggled to gather himself, to calm down a little.  He wanted this to last all day. 

Finally, Daniel started to move.  His strokes were slow, gentle, dragging his dick back until Jack felt the corona slip out of his ass, just the blunt tip still inside him, and then sliding back in with maddening tenderness.  Suede rolled softly over his ass and lower back as Daniel lay over him, placing a kiss between his shoulders.  Then he was sliding backward again, rubbing the soft clothing against Jack’s skin, his fingers smoothing in the opposite direction of his stroke, moving up Jack’s sides to his belly and chest. 

Back and forth, all the way in and all the way out, Daniel rubbed and stroked Jack until he was quivering, moaning, delirious with pleasure.  Jack was sure time had stopped completely somewhere along the way, that they were locked in a continuous loop of ecstasy that would go on forever, until Daniel broke the spell and spoke.  “Love you, babe,” he crooned. 

Jack just nodded, breathless, lost, happy. 

One hand grasped the shaggy hair at Jack’s nape, the other took hold of a hip.  Daniel gripped him, pulling Jack’s head up and back.  He slammed into Jack’s ass, the shockwave shuddering through his body and forcing a small shout out his throat.  Daniel owned him, taking complete control, and Jack relaxed into it, giving up, giving all of himself to his lover, surrendering himself utterly.   

Daniel grunted as he connected again and again, straining and bucking into Jack.  Sweat ran down Jack’s arms and thighs, tickling down the sides of his face to drip off his chin.  He felt Daniel’s grip slide on his hipbone, slipping.  Daniel drove deep and held still, panting, catching his breath, and then pulled out all the way and released his grip on Jack’s mane. 

Glancing over his shoulder, Jack saw Daniel changing positions, pushing his pants down a little way, then reclining on his back, sliding his feet between Jack’s knees.  Jack stepped off the bed, turned around to face Daniel and remounted, straddling Daniel’s hips.  He reached back and found his lover’s slick cock, placed it and lowered himself onto the hot, hard flesh, this time looking down into Daniel’s eyes. 

Fingers working the supple leather, Jack pushed the shirt up, out of his way, filling his gaze with the view of Daniel’s smooth chest.  He lingered on the appendectomy scar for a moment, then tugged on the shirt until he’d gotten it above Daniel’s nipples.  The little nubs were standing at attention and Jack’s fingers went after them, tweaking and pinching, twisting and rubbing until Daniel was writhing, gasping, groaning beneath him. 

He felt Daniel’s fingers wrap around his shaft, giving Jack a hard, desperate squeeze.  Hot fingers grasped Jack’s balls, stroking and kneading them while Daniel’s dick speared Jack’s ass.  He felt it, that insistent urge that meant he needed to come, was close, but not there yet.  Daniel’s thumb rubbed the ridge of Jack’s corona, teasing, toying, fingers feather-light now as they stroked the top of Jack’s shaft.  
  
”Jesus,” he swore, head tipping back, eyes closing.  He drove himself harder onto Daniel’s cock, canting his hips up and leaning back to get to the good spot.  On the next stroke Daniel curled his hips upward, increasing the angle, his dick sliding right across Jack’s hot button.  He cried out, bucking and shuddering, grabbing for Daniel’s hands around his genitals as the orgasm started.  Jack’s body tried to freeze, to hold his position, but his knees were tired and gave way, impaling him fully on Daniel’s hardness, that endless stroke beyond bearing, making Jack flail and sway drunkenly, his ass clenching rhythmically around Daniel’s spasming rod. 

Blind and paralyzed, it was several moments before Jack’s motor functions returned and he could relax.  He just concentrated on breathing, the throbbing echoes of pleasure almost too much to handle.  Eventually, Jack initiated a small, gentle movement to pull himself back, his head dropping forward, catching himself before he fell too far, steadying himself with hands on Daniel’s now-bare chest. 

Jack opened his eyes, struggling to focus on his lover’s face, and gave him a lopsided smile.  “That was just--”   

Dimples answered.  “Yeah.” 

Just when he started thinking about getting off Daniel’s dick, hands smoothed up Jack’s belly, fingers combing through his chest and belly hair.  Jack stayed still, adoring Daniel’s touch.  He flexed his chest against Daniel’s palms and got a wider smile.   

“I liked the leathers,” Jack confessed.  “Very soft.  Like velvet against my ass and back.  Very nice, Daniel.” 

He bent down for a kiss, and groaned softly when Daniel’s cock slipped out of him.   

“We’re probably there by now, don’tcha think?” asked Daniel dreamily. 

“Don’t care,” Jack admitted, and stretched out on top of him.  “I think I ruined your suede, you know.  Came all over the shirt, sweated all over your pants.  You’re going to look completely fucked in that outfit now.” 

“Not that anybody cares here,” Daniel shot back, his eyes crinkling with delight.  “That’s the most wonderful thing about this place, you know?  Complete acceptance of us as a couple.  We’d _never_ get that on Earth.” 

“Maybe one day,” countered Jack hopefully. 

“Optimist.” 

“Yeah, there’s that.”  He nibbled at Daniel’s lips, along his jaw, down his neck.  “Your clothes are in my way.” 

“Then I suppose we’ll have to take them off, huh?” 

“Mmmmm.” 

Jack was busy. 

If Daniel were going to be naked, he was going to have to see to that himself, because Jack had found a delicious spot on the side of Daniel’s neck that made him shiver when Jack kissed it.   

“D’you think it’ll always be like this between us?”   

Daniel was thinking again, and Jack wanted to stop that right away. 

“Nope,” he declared confidently.  Raising his head, he made brief eye contact.  “There are gonna be times when we’re not on the same page, or even in the same library.  Sometimes it’ll be good, and sometimes it’ll be better.  Sometimes it’ll be easy, and sometimes we’ll have to work at it, but I think we’re gonna be just fine, Daniel.  That’s what I think.” 

“Well, then, do you think we’re gonna be getting out of this bed anytime soon?”  Daniel’s voice was playful, deep, suggestive. 

“Might not ever leave it,” Jack murmured around an earlobe, “and you’re still dressed.” 

He took the tantalizing little flap of soft flesh between his teeth and caressed it with the warm wetness of his tongue, earning a shuddering little gasp as Daniel curled away, giving Jack a little push and a chuckle. 

“Gimme a little space, for cryin’ out loud,” Daniel teased softly as he struggled to sit up. 

Jack came up with him and helped him with his clothes, then pounced on him for another round. 

* * *

 ** _Four Hours Later_**  

Jack eyed him uncertainly when Daniel requested they set down as close as they could get to a small children’s school near the main library in the city of Nagasai. 

“That’s where it is,” Daniel promised. 

The sun was high in the sky when the two men left the sphere.  The city around them showed signs of wear, the beginning of decay, but generally was still well preserved.  The Naga had died out only a few centuries past, and the technology of their architecture and building materials left an elegant memorial to their presence. 

The two men walked hand in hand, freshly bathed and dressed in clean clothes, stuffed with a delicious brunch, and ready for discovery.   

“The Naga put their legacy in a school that no children would ever attend, because there weren’t any more?” he asked after they had traveled a few paces from the transport.  He cocked his head, thinking.  “I guess it makes sense.  Children are our legacy, our gift to the future.  A younger race might be seen as children in the eyes of the Naga.  But why this _particular_ school?” 

“Because it’s closest to the library,” Daniel explained, “right in the heart of the city.  The data would be easier to access there, plus, it’s a logic puzzle and symbolic.” 

He shrugged.  “I don’t know why I thought to look there, but I did.  The information on the city planning database indicated massive amounts of work being done on this building during the fifty-year period following the Nagas’ exodus from Arcadia, when they were planning to go off into the sunset as a race.  It was funded by the city of Arcadia, and built from a design by Herr-miis’ father, a prominent architect in Nagasai.” 

He eyed the small, unassuming building looming before them, with its fanciful architecture featuring sweeping loops and curves, embellished with interesting shapes that children would enjoy playing on and around.  There was a sweet grace to it, both beautiful and imaginative in its appearance, the smooth walls made of some sparkling material that glimmered like iridescent fairy dust in the sunshine.  Tall windows reflected the sun with rainbow-colored glass, and various wings and stories extended from the central core like petals on a flower. 

It was lovely, but then most of the Naga buildings shared those characteristics.  Their architecture was a delight.  Strolling through their city was like walking in a dream. 

A lump formed in Daniel’s throat as he let his gaze roam all around him.  The Naga had been an elegant people; flawed but beautiful in their own way.  Their loss was a tragedy.  Daniel wished he could have known them, and had been enjoying his study of the records they had left behind in Arcadia. 

“Herr-miis came to Nagasai a lot, during his lifetime,” Jack told him.  “He loved this city.” 

“I’m not surprised.  It’s beautiful.” 

The main door opened as they approached it, pulling back into the walls with a soft swish, breaking a hermetic seal, almost as if they had been expected.  As they stepped inside the main foyer, the lights came on, illuminating the bright colors of the construction materials, still vivid after centuries of stillness and disuse.  No dust was anywhere in sight, the polished, smooth floors spotless and gleaming, saved from damage and deterioration by the seals that had kept the interior at a constant temperature, with a purified atmosphere.  The place was as secure as a vault, meant for preservation of its contents. 

The floor was marked with a pattern somewhat like a vine, decorated with leaves and flowers.  Mathematical and chemical formulae were embedded in the petals and greenery, along with wise quotations and elemental symbols used by the Naga.  The inscriptions were simple at first, growing more complicated in only one direction, other branches featuring a more random arrangement of information.  They chose the path of obvious progression toward advancing knowledge. 

“You know,” observed Jack pensively as they strolled along, their gaze on the floor, “Herr-miis saw a lotta potential in humanity.  That’s why he brought the Anasazi here with him.  He hoped the Naga would educate and train ‘em, so one day they’d inherit the gifts his people would be leaving behind.” 

“The Fifth Race, all over again,” mused Daniel.  He nodded.  “Funny how much potential other races have seen in us, isn’t it?” 

“Not really.  I think we’re pretty cool.  Most of us, anyway.” 

The path meandered a winding course, leading through various classrooms and playrooms veering off the main corridor.  They went up an incline that wound around the central core of the building, looping around the main foyer.  Jack put his hand on the railing as they angled up the ramp, glancing up at a sparkling chandelier suspended in the center of the lobby.  It looked like a giant crystal lotus flower, mathematically perfect in its construction. 

“Tell me about the Naga,” Daniel requested, squeezing his hand lightly.  “What kind of people were they?  Would they have stayed here at the end, or gone somewhere else when they finished up the archive?  Would they make their knowledge available to whoever found it first, or would they wanna know it was falling into good hands?”

“They’d have wanted the last thing they saw to be paradise,” Jack answered quietly.  “They’d have wanted peace and beauty, in the end.  I can think of a couple planets that might qualify.  Favorite vacation retreats, where the Naga could enjoy getting back to nature.  Maybe we could go there, see if we can find their final resting places.” 

He sighed.  “But after their experience with Herr-miis, I think they’d have wanted to screen anyone who discovered their archive.  There might be tests.  Maybe even some kind of scan to determine if someone’s a host or not, which’ll count both of us out.” 

“There’s always Sam and Teal’c.” 

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Jack advised.  “Right now, let’s see what’s at the top of the stairs.” 

Music began to play softly in the background, tunes that Thoth recognized as some of the most famous among the Naga, and Jack identified the pieces by name and composer for his companion.  They stopped at the topmost landing, watching in fascination as the lotus flower began to move, slowly opening like a blossom unfurling in the sunshine. 

After a moment, a figure began to materialize, hovering in the air above the slowly twirling chandelier. 

“A hologram,” whispered Daniel. 

The image was an elderly Naga, his golden hair gone silver, the barest lines showing around his mouth and eyes. 

He spoke in Anasazi and offered a bow of greeting. 

This was an avatar, an interaction tool for dialogue with the computer system that had detected their presence, as evidenced by the opening doors and the lights coming on as they passed through the building. 

Daniel leaned toward Jack, speaking in English.  “It recognizes us as human.” 

The hologram smiled.   _< “You come from Arcadia?”>_ it asked, still speaking the Anasazi tongue. 

 _< “No,”>_ Jack answered in the same language.  _< “We are from another world, called Earth. Who are you?”>_ 

 _< “I am a recording,”>_ replied the image, _< “of the last of my people outside the city of Arcadia.  This city was called Nagasai.  You speak the Anasazi tongue, and another we do not recognize.”>_ 

 _< “It is called English,”>_ Daniel returned.  _< “We have been to Arcadia, and found the location of your archive through our study of your records, left on the island of the Naga.”>_ 

 _< “Scans show the barrier around Arcadia is no more,”>_ the image stated certainly.  _< “What of KeNaga?  Does he yet live?”>_ 

Daniel felt his lover’s anger and bitterness in his own heart, knowing how that reminder from the Naga would have stung. 

 _< “Herr-miis is dead,”_> Jack ground out slowly.  _< “Arcadia flourishes, and many people from other worlds have now come to this planet in search of a home.”>_ 

The Naga nodded, a look of peace settling over his alien features.  He seemed to study them.  _< “You have come for our knowledge?”>_ 

 _< “Yes,”>_ Daniel answered quickly.  _< “We know the Naga were lovers of learning.  We hope you will share with us what your people learned in their travels.”>_ 

The hologram cocked its head.  _< “Why should we share with you the wonders and terrible truths we know?”>_ 

Daniel squeezed Jack’s hand.  _< “We wish to learn from you because we wish to survive,”>_ he answered, _< “because we do not want our own thirst for knowledge to destroy us, as it did the Naga.  We wish to learn the wise lessons you have to teach us.”>_ 

The image seemed to think that over for a moment and nodded in approval.  It raised a golden eyebrow in question.  _< “How do we know you speak the truth?”>_ 

 _< “You do not,”>_ Daniel answered honestly.  _< “You only have our word that we speak it.”>_ 

 _< “This is the beginning of wisdom,”>_ observed the hologram with a slight smile, _< “and so you must earn access to all that we have left behind.”>_  

It gestured them toward a door, appearing in the wall behind them.  _< “Trials await, eager children.  We will not give you what you do not have the capability to understand, so first, we will test your intelligence.”>_ 

“We should have brought Carter with us,” Jack murmured out of one side of his mouth in English. 

 _< “You should know that we have learned much in our travels among the stars,”>_ Daniel told the interactive program confidently.  _< “We have been to many worlds, fought terrible enemies and made many friends.  We seek to help those who are helpless, to free those who are slaves, and do not bend to those who would pretend to be gods.”>_ 

He gestured straight up with one finger, glancing toward the ceiling, then returning his gaze to the hologram.  _< “We have already fought such a battle over this world, to keep it safe.  We repaired the defenses your people left in orbit above this planet.  Surely that will tell you how much we already know?”>_ 

The avatar nodded in approval.  _< “The data from recent scans supports this truth, so we will waive the intelligence test.  However, we would know if you are compassionate, as you claim, and that this conflict was not fought to enslave others.  You will be tested--”>_ 

Jack responded instantly, his tone sharp with anger.  _< “From what I know of the Naga’s history, your people did not know much about compassion.  What gives you the right to judge us on that quality?”>_ 

The Naga seemed to weigh that question, considering it.   

 _< “I agree,”>_ said Daniel, lifting his chin in defiance.  _< “What the Naga did to Herr-miis - one of your own people - demonstrated an astounding lack of compassion on a species-wide scale.  You have no right to judge our compassion, when you had so little of your own.”>_ 

Slowly, the Naga bowed his head, his gaze resting on the floor far below the central chandelier.  He stood that way for a moment, nodded, and raised his head.  His expression was composed, accepting. 

 _< “Again, you are correct,”>_ the avatar stated.  _< “The test of compassion will also be waived.  The final test would be to determine if you are wise; if the choices you make are based upon justice and nobility.”>_ 

 _< “Bring it on,”>_ said Jack with a wave of his hand.  _< “We are ready.”>_ 

The image of the Naga cocked his head.  He was silent for a moment, and then his image shifted to that of a Naga woman. 

Daniel felt Jack flinch with recognition.  “You know her?” he whispered in English. 

“She was the driving force behind Herr-miis’ conviction,” Jack murmured back, obviously startled to see someone whose face he recognized.  “Her name was Nara-bes, one of the greatest minds of his time, of all the Naga race.” 

 _< “Greetings,”>_ said the new avatar.  _< ”We know that one of you carries the being called Thoth.  We have been monitoring the city of Arcadia, waiting for the barrier to be brought down.  We have watched the city stagnate and have seen this world come to life following your arrival.  It would appear that you have fulfilled our hopes.  We are now ready to offer you the gift of all that we have learned.”> _

 _< What, no tests?”>_ asked Jack, brows drawing down in confusion.  _< ”You said there would be a test!  We passed the other two.”> _

Nara-bes smiled warmly at him and began to speak in perfect English.  ”You passed them all, Thoth, without even being aware that you were being tested.  We have monitored all your broadcasts, learned all the many languages being spoken, and we are fully aware of the good works you have done in the name of Herr-miis, beloved son of the Naga.” 

“How do you know…” Daniel shook his head, understanding at last.  “Arcadia has been monitored from here, all this time, hasn’t it?  You knew when Herr-miis left the island and went into the city in disguise.  You were watching him.” 

The image nodded.  “Thoth could have become bitter in his imprisonment, because we were cruel.  He could have reacted with hate, because our sentence was unjust.  He could have become a tyrant, but instead he became a priest, a protector, a teacher. We understand now that he committed no crime, and we left the city in his keeping, after a fashion.  We have been witnesses to his life of gentleness and compassion, offering help and service to others.  And when he found his freedom, his demands were few and just, in the name of his new host.  We find no fault with Thoth and beg his forgiveness.” 

The image of Nara-bes bowed low. 

Jack waved his hands in the air, forming them into a T-sign.  “Whoa, whoa, time out!” he called.  “What the hell do you mean, 'he committed no crime?'  Thoth remembers everything that happened when Herr-miis came home.  There was an uproar, once it was discovered he had a snake in his head.  Big fucking outcry, all over the news!  He was locked up and run through the scientific wringer, poked and prodded and subjected to every conceivable test.  People were screaming ‘sacrilege’ this and ‘abomination’ that—“ 

“—And all during the time that Herr-miis was locked away, he had no idea what was really going on outside his cell,” countered Nara-bes grimly.  “All that was orchestrated, for Herr-miis’ benefit.  We, the Naga Elders, recognized the potential in the Anasazi whom he brought back with him to our world.  We knew they had the capacity to fulfill our hopes; yet, at the same time, they also had the capacity for great destruction.  We wished to ensure their safe development, and believed that Herr-miis would be a good teacher.  We were _not_ certain, at first, what manner of teacher the being within him would be.  That took us a little more time to determine, and once the decision was made, how best to implement our plan.” 

“Plan?”  Jack’s eyes widened. 

Daniel shot him a look as the light bulb went on over his own head.  “Oh, my God,” he whispered, his voice breaking.  “Arcadia was a _classroom!_   A place to raise the children.” 

Nara-bes bowed again, deeply.  “During his trial, we listened to Herr-miis’ tales of his exploits with the Anasazi and the Goa’uld in order to divine what manner of creature Thoth might be.  Herr-miis’ passionate acceptance of Thoth convinced us that he could be trusted, but we dared not reveal our plan to either of them.  We placed Herr-miis in the stasis chamber on the pretense of the supposed crime of sharing his mind with another being.  In reality, we were intrigued by this pairing, and hopeful, because our own race was dying. 

"We began to craft the Anasazi society, setting down laws, educating them, employing the Eeyunadi as our peace-keepers and guardians to ensure a safe, positive environment for them in which they might learn and grow.  We gave them _some_ of the necessary tools for their development in the library we left for them on Arcadia, knowing that, when we were gone and they had evolved enough to understand the technology we had given them, that Herr-miis would be awakened and begin his journey as father to our successors. We hoped that, when the soul of Herr-miis joined the rest of his people, we might beg _his_ forgiveness.” 

Daniel could feel the grief and surprise radiating from Jack.  His fingers were restless as they lightly held Daniel’s hand, wriggling and stroking restlessly.  He glanced to the left at Jack’s face and saw him struggling, trying to make a decision. 

Then Thoth spoke in a voice that was anything but human, his chin held high, his gaze steady on the avatar.  _“You have it,”_ he said evenly.  _“You’ve always had it.  He forgave his people long ago, and mourned them profoundly.”_

“He was a _true_ son of the Naga,” announced Nara-bes proudly.  “Be welcome, Thoth.  Enjoy the riches of our knowledge.  We paid the highest price of all for our curiosity.  Let this be the first lesson to your people:  _never pay more than you can afford for anything._ ” 

Jack nodded.  “Thank you, Nara-bes.  The Naga were generous, kind and wise.” 

The image gestured to the door behind them.  They turned to glance at it, and when they looked back, the image of the long-dead Naga woman had disappeared.  They caught each other’s gaze, aware of the significance of this moment in time. 

“I guess this is the beginning,” said Jack quietly.   

“One of ‘em,” Daniel agreed.  “We’ll have a lot of work to do here.” 

“That’s what makes it fun.”  Jack leaned over for a brief, sweet kiss.  “Shall we ride off together into the sunset?” 

“It’s _afternoon_ , Jack,” Daniel corrected.   

“Figuratively, of course.  I’m fresh out of white horses and shining armor, and you don’t look much like a damsel in distress.”  
  
”Thanks for that.”  Daniel chuckled.  “You’re still a cowboy, though.” 

“Yee haw.”  Jack laughed a little, his eyes crinkling up in pleasure at the corners.  “After you, babe.” 

He gestured toward the opening door, turned and took Daniel’s hand. 

Both straightening to their full heights, heads up and shoulders back, they walked into the doorway to begin the exploration of the archive of one of the greatest ancient races ever to have lived. 

* * *

 

 ** _EPILOGUE:  
Three Hundred Years Later_**  

Matoskah ran through the cobbled streets of Nagasai, his little brother at his heels, struggling to keep up.  Zaki was only six and his short legs couldn’t manage the same long stride as his eight-year-old sibling.  Matoskah slowed down, just a little, calling to Zaki to hurry.  Their multi-colored tunics flapped in the breeze behind them as they pelted toward home. 

“We don’t want to miss The Telling!” the eldest panted, his heart pounding from the fast pace and the excitement building up in him.  He and his brother had been all over the city, watching everyone prepare for the festivities of Union Day.  This was the biggest celebration of the year, the one that brought pilgrims from other worlds all over the galaxy and from Pegasus beyond, all crowding in to pay homage to the Honored Couple.   

Houses were cleaned and decorated with flowers.  People bought fine new clothes.  Feasts were prepared, and everywhere there was excitement and joy.  Everyone was smiling, everywhere Matoskah looked. 

It was as if it were impossible for anyone to be sad or have problems on this day of celebration. 

The streets were emptying at last, allowing the boys to make faster progress toward home.  When he could see his house at last, Matoskah reached back and grabbed Zaki’s hand, towing him along, stumbling and breathless.  He glanced down at his brother and saw the anticipation shining in his azure eyes, blue as a scholar’s robes. 

Matoskah wished _he_ had eyes like that, like their ancestor, Daniel, but he had brown ones instead, like their other ancestor.  He flashed a grin and pushed in the front door, dragging his brother with him.  They took off their sandals and stuck them under the entry bench, then headed straight for the bathroom to wash his hands and face, urging his brother to do the same.   

 _Brown eyes weren’t so bad,_ Matoskah decided, _because Thoth had had dark eyes, and Thoth was the greatest! _

“There you are!” called their father as he rushed by the open doorway.  “Do you need to change into clean clothes? No?  Okay, then, off to the garden.  We’re almost ready to begin.  Hurry!” 

He continued through the house and the children followed him outside, into the back yard, festooned with flower garlands and candles.  Streamers of brightly colored ribbons hung from the garden walls and lampposts, trailing down to the ground and fluttering in the light breeze.  The weather was perfect, specially ordered up for Union Day by the city planners.   

The family was all gathered outside, most of the older folks seated in chairs around the big outdoor holoviewer, the one used for major announcements and special broadcasts.  Every home had one, and this would be Zaki’s first time watching the Union Day ceremony on it. 

First, though, their other father would start the festival with The Telling.   

Matoskah crashed on one hip onto a cushion set in front of the adults’ chairs just for him, and Zaki plopped down beside him onto another, exhausted and breathless.  One of the grown-ups handed each of the boys a cup of water and they drank greedily, listening as one of their fathers stood up in the center of the circle of family and friends.  

“I guess we’re ready,” announced Kyros with a grin as he eyed his sons, “and it’s time.” 

He raised his hands and lifted his face to the clear blue sky.  “We gather here on this day to remember and celebrate the union of two into one: two species, brought together at first as master and slave, and then as equal partners; two nations, once suspicious and mistrustful of each other, then united in trusting partnership; but also, the union of two couples.” 

“Jack and Daniel!” whispered Zaki excitedly to his brother.  “I know this part.” 

“Thoth and Meretseger, too,” Matoskah whispered back. 

Zaki frowned at him.  “I thought they were Tweety and Harpo?” 

“No, silly, that’s just what _Jack_ called them.” 

Kyros cleared his throat, catching Matoskah’s eye with a warning glance to be quiet as he lowered his hands to his sides.  He went on, “In the beginning, there were the Goa’uld, who took humans as hosts.  From their ranks came Egeria, first to dream of a partnership between host and symbiote.  Her daughter, Meretseger, was the mother of our race.” 

The man’s head dipped, and his symbiote, Ilan, took over the narrative.  _“Thoth was brought from the Goa’uld homeworld by Hathor and forced by Ra into Herr-miis, a native of this world, from the race of the Naga, who are now lost to us.  He was a radical thinker among his people and brought civilization, science and art to humanity.  His gentle wisdom and passion for learning earned him Meretseger’s love, but they were separated by Ra and lost to each other for centuries.”_

Matoskah thought about that.  A century was a very long time, he knew, but he wasn’t sure how long it was.  He glanced up at his father and hugged his knees, resting his chin on them and waiting to hear the rest. 

“The Jaffa were made into slaves by the Goa’uld, serving them as incubators for their young—“ 

“What’s that?” asked Zaki, poking his brother in the ribs.  “Incu-thingy.” 

“A place where a baby grows till it’s ready to be born,” said Matoskah. He patted his tummy. "In here." 

He’d learned that word a few days earlier, and was proud to be able to answer his brother’s question without grown-up help. 

“Oh.  Yuck!” 

Someone behind them shushed quietly. 

Matoskah grinned at his brother and waggled his eyebrows.  Nobody really minded, and they’d have explained if he hadn’t.  Besides, Zaki needed to know about those things, since their fathers were talking about adding another baby to the family sometime soon.  Matoskah had heard them. They wanted it to be a girl this time. 

 _“—and also to be their armies and slaves,”_ Ilan continued.  _“The Jaffa could not live without the Goa’uld, and the Goa’uld could not rule without the Jaffa.”_  

Kyros dipped his head, resuming the narrative in his own voice.  “Thoth was the first to begin to foment rebellion among the ranks of the humans, though Egeria had entertained the thought and passed her beliefs to her children.  Through Egeria, Thoth and Meretseger, the Tok’ra were born, those who fought against Ra.  This war was fought stealthily, quietly for millennia, at the cost of many Tok’ra lives, but it was not until the Stargate was unburied on the First World that true progress would be made.” 

“Daniel!” called Zaki, his fists clenched in excitement, wriggling on his cushion.  “He figured out how to work it!” 

“That’s right,” said Kyros with a chuckle and a fond glance at his son.  “Daniel Jackson and Jack O’Neill left Earth for Abydos and fought Ra.  They killed him together, and after a brief separation, Daniel rejoined Jack to fight against the Goa’uld.  Then Daniel became host to Meretseger, and Jack became host to Thoth when Herr-miis died.” 

“And they got married!” chirped Zaki, popping up to his knees and bouncing, clapping his hands together. 

A ripple of amused adult laughter flowed through the circle around them. 

“Well, let’s not rush things, Zaki,” said Kyros with a grin.  “A lot of other things happened first.” 

He cocked his head and smiled at his older son.  “Can you tell us, Matoskah?” 

Shocked by the question, Matoskah’s mouth fell open.  His eyes went wide.  He sat for a moment, perfectly still, then bounced to his feet and ran to his father’s side, throwing an arm around the backs of his thighs. 

He gazed out at the audience and then completely forgot what he was supposed to be doing up there. 

He stuck a finger in his mouth.  “Uh…” 

Kyros hugged him and rubbed his shoulder.  He bent down and said quietly, “Jack and Daniel defeated Anubis…” 

“Oh!”  Matoskah smacked a palm against his head, remembering.  Everyone laughed.  He liked making people laugh and often tried to be funny, but now wasn’t the time for that.  “Okay, yeah.  They defeated Anubis, and then Meretseger gave birth to the first of the Hakon.” 

“And who are the Hakon?” prompted Kyros gently. 

“They are the symbiotes who live in harmony with their human hosts and help them grow and learn,” recited the boy, lifting his chin with pride.  He glanced up at his father.  “Thoth and Meretseger’s children."

He beamed up at his father.  "One day, _I’m_ gonna be a host, Daddy!  I work hard in school to be the best, so I can earn the chance to be like you and Father.” 

Kyros ruffled his hair with one hand.  “Very good, son, and I hope you’ll get that chance, too.  It’s a privilege and an honor to host a Hakon, but not everyone gets to do so, and that’s okay, too.  What matters is becoming the best person you can be.” 

He kissed his son’s head, straightened and continued with the story, his hand resting lovingly on Matoskah’s shoulder.   

“Thoth made many contributions to countless lives and civilizations during his lifetime,” the man went on quietly.  “He created the means to reverse the biological engineering the Goa’uld had done to create the Jaffa, freeing them at last from their dependence on symbiotes for their lives.  He gave the Tok’ra a home and a purpose, once the war was finished. He also created a _kiron_ disruptor that destroyed the Replicators, sending out a continuous wave by linking all of the Stargates together and broadcasting the disruptor throughout the galaxy all at once, forever destroying the threat they posed once they escaped their temporal prison on Othalla.” 

“What does all that mean?” asked Zaki, his brows scrunched down in an uncertain frown. 

“I’ll explain later,” Matoskah assured him in a not-so-secret whisper behind one hand cupped to his mouth. 

The audience chuckled again. 

Matoskah might have to get some help on some of that, but he kind of knew the story, so he thought he could figure it out and help his brother understand all the big words. 

Kyros sobered.  “Thoth and Meretseger believed the Tok’ra would die out, because no one would want to be hosts.  They thought the Jaffa would disappear completely, and there would be no way to nurture their young.  They offered the lives of their own children as a temporary measure to save the Jaffa from suffering and death.” 

Then he smiled down at his son with tears in his eyes.  “They were wrong.” 

He bent down and picked Matoskah up in his arms, balancing him on one hip, the boy’s long legs dangling in front of and behind his body. His voice caught for a moment, then strengthened as he continued his tale.  “Word of their contributions, their sacrifices and their love spread to many worlds.  Jaffa who were hosts to Ra's immature young eagerly gave them up and were cured of their dependence on symbiotes, but those who carried the children of Thoth and Meretseger chose to remain Jaffa, to nurture and protect those precious young until they were mature enough for a host.”   

“And when they were ready,” Matoskah added, “everyone wanted to be a host!” 

“Well, not _everyone_ ,” Kyros corrected gently, “but there were many, many people who did want to try it, including one who had been a Jaffa, First Prime of Apophis.  Do you remember his name?” 

“Teal’c!” cried Zaki, leaping off his pillow and running to his father’s side, only to be caught up and lifted onto his father’s other hip.  “And Sam Carter did it, too!  All of SG-1.  They _all_ became Hakon hosts.” 

“They did,” agreed Kyros proudly.  “Teal’c served for a time on the Jaffa High Council, and when the first of the Hakon matured, he retired from that position to be a host, out of gratitude to those who had helped to free his people from slavery.  Today, we still become Jaffa by our own choice, caring for the children and grandchildren of Thoth and Meretseger, and those who qualify are returned to their human state to become hosts.  The legacy continues through the partnerships of the Jaffa and the Hakon.  Humanity flourishes, and we have taken our place as the Fifth Race, joined with the Asgard and the Nox to further peace and understanding between all races.  _This_ is the reason we celebrate Union Day, symbolized by the wedding of Thoth and Meretseger, as well as Daniel and Jack, my ancestors, fathers of my father.” 

Kyros smiled fondly at Matoskah’s grandfather, Jackson O’Neill, who accepted the tribute with a gracious nod. 

“And _then_ they got married?” asked Zaki uncertainly. 

Kyros laughed.  “Yes, _then_ they got married.” 

He set both boys on their feet and straightened up to finish the tale. 

“Theirs was the first marriage among the Hakon.  Meretseger later altered Daniel’s body, with his permission, to enable him to bear children with Jack, and we are descended from the Harseisis son they brought into the world.  We are honored to be of this lineage, and we owe a great debt to our ancestors, for we have peace and plenty, we have love and family.  We have _all_ that could be wanted, and know enough of pain, struggle and loss from their shared memories that we understand the lessons of the past.  We have no need to go in search of adventure, for we have theirs to guide us, inspire us, challenge us to be better than we are, to give more, to sacrifice for the sake of others.  They were great people who lived in dangerous times and rose to the status of legend.  May we all be blessed by their memory and their legacy forever.” 

Kyros gave the boys a little push at the small of their backs to send them back to their cushioned seats. 

Matoskah put his arm around his little brother, his heart pounding with excitement as his father stepped away from the holoviewer’s central dais and took his seat beside his husband, Juro Carter, grandson of Samantha Carter and Teal’c.  Everyone said Matoskah looked a little like Grandfather T, and that Zaki looked like a very small Daniel, only with slightly darker skin. 

There was only one old image of Daniel Jackson as a boy, but Matoskah could search through his inherited memories for a glimpse of the boy’s face in a mirror, and knew that there was some truth in that. 

The holoviewer lit up first around the edges to give anyone who might be standing on the pad time to get off before it activated, even though it wouldn’t hurt anyone if they stayed right in the middle of the broadcast. 

Matoskah sometimes did that, pretending he was in the action for games and dramas, but his fathers would usually make him get off the viewer if the broadcast were one they hadn’t seen. 

He tried to sit very still as the images began to coalesce, showing the inside of the Great Hall halfway across the planet, long ago on the first Union Day. 

It hadn’t been called that then, of course.  It was just a wedding, a celebration with family and friends, like any other.  It was only after Jack and Daniel had passed on that the day was marked as an official holiday. 

Word had circulated through all the worlds and in less than a year, the pilgrims began to arrive through the Stargate and on starships, all coming to the Naga homeworld, now called Nagana in honor of it being where Herr-miis had been born.  Now, Union Day was the biggest celebration of the year.  People planned their whole lives around the day they would travel to Nagana to be there for the festival, to walk the ground where Thoth and Meret, Jack and Daniel had trod, to see where they had lived, and to pay their respects. 

Matoskah thought he was a _very_ lucky boy, to have been born here and live here every day. 

He sighed as he watched the holographic view of the Great Hall move to take in the assembly:  a small group of people from First World in Air Force uniforms; others in Chulakian robes.  Two Arcadian priests dressed in white robes trimmed in blue led the ceremony, standing between two Tok’ra men dressed in suede, next to a pair of Jaffa women in their finest armor.  Music began to play, and a tall man walked forward, dressed all in white, his dark hair loose around his shoulders, the barest glint of silver wings showing at the sides of his head. 

This was Ree, the human avatar that Thoth had chosen to represent himself in the wedding. 

At his side walked a woman with long black hair and skin the color of Zaki’s.  She was also dressed in white: a long gown that dragged on the smoothly polished floor behind her.  Silver and jewels winked in her hair, shimmering as she moved. 

She was the most beautiful woman Matoskah had ever seen! 

This was Meretseger’s human avatar, and the boy watched with anticipation as they said their vows together, pledging their love and loyalty to each other for their whole lives. 

They kissed and he didn’t look away this time, as he’d always done in the past. 

“Ewwww,” said Zaki, shivering beside his brother.  “That’s icky!” 

Juro reached down and gave Zaki a squeeze.  “Just watch,” he whispered.  “We think it’s beautiful, son.” 

Matoskah was surprised to find himself a little curious about how he felt.  It didn’t look icky to him anymore.  It was kind of nice.  They loved each other, and people who loved each other kissed like that.  His fathers did it all the time. 

The couple separated, looking longingly into each other’s eyes and smiling.  While still holding hands, their appearance changed, and this was the moment Matoskah had been waiting for all night. 

There was Jack O’Neill, standing in his dark blue Air Force uniform, all the colorful ribbons on his chest, his buttons shining, shoes gleaming, his silver hair sparkling with every movement. 

He was so magnificent!  A real soldier, a brave man, a hero, and smarter than _anybody_ , except maybe Daniel. 

Matoskah wanted to be just like him. 

He started to wriggle.  Matoskah studied the image of Daniel, who was dressed in white suede trimmed in all colors.  His hair was long, brushed back over his shoulders and plaited into a sun-bleached braid that went halfway down his back.  He still wore his glasses then, and light reflected off the polished frames as he smiled at the man he loved. 

The two men said their vows to each other, never turning loose of each other’s hands, and when the Arcadian priests blessed them, they kissed.  Murmurs of approval rippled through the audience, quickly quieting as the recording began to show other clips of the couple’s lives: odd moments caught on imagers of important speeches, family celebrations and occasional stolen moments recorded by Teal’c, who had developed a love of one of the holographic imaging systems Thoth developed.  All had been woven into a presentation that made Matoskah laugh and feel warm and happy inside, until they came to the end. 

He looked away, not wanting to watch, but he could see it in his mind anyway. 

When they were very old, Meretseger and Daniel grew ill.  They were dying, and even Thoth couldn’t help them.  They began to prepare for death, and as part of that, Daniel/Meretseger began to talk about leaving Thoth/Jack. 

Matoskah covered up his ears as the imaging showed them arguing about it.  He didn’t want to hear, wanted to believe that they were _still_ alive somewhere, in a different part of the city, or somewhere else on Nagana. 

He knew they weren’t, though. 

They had both gone long ago. 

Together. 

With misty eyes, he gazed back at the holograph as Jack/Thoth set up the imager, climbed into bed with Meretseger/Daniel and began to speak.  He held something in his lap – a journal, bound in supple brown leather – and looked right at Matoskah as he talked.   

 _“This book,”_ said Thoth, _“contains all the wisdom we’ve gained throughout our lives.  It’s my gift to my son, to our people, to all who come after us.  Read a little of it every day and see what you can learn from it.  This is the real ‘meaning of life’ stuff that will get you through anything.”_

He gazed down at Daniel, whose breath was coming short and shallow now, traces of pain in his face. 

“That, and love,” added Jack, his arm tightening slightly around Daniel’s body.  “That’s all anyone really needs.”   

He glanced up at the imager, his eyes filled with pain, love and tears.  “Y’all be good to each other,” he admonished.  “We’ll be watching over you from...” 

He waved one hand in the air and glanced up at the ceiling for a moment.  “…somewhere up there on our fluffy little clouds.” 

Jack closed both arms around Daniel, the book resting in his lap.  Daniel’s face screwed up into a look of pain, and he started to keen. 

“I’m here, baby,” Jack whispered.  “We’re doing this _together_.  Just like always.” 

Daniel stiffened and a sob tore loose from Matoskah’s throat.  He blinked to clear his eyes even as the light began to glow, bright and painfully white.  He squinted, trying to make out the form of the man behind the light, and could just see it when it started to happen.  Jack’s clothing began to loosen and sag.  His body began to glow, the luminous tendrils of his soul reaching out for the others hovering nearby, waiting for him. 

This time, Matoskah could make out four distinct lights.  
  
_Four_ of them!   

And then they joined into a single brilliant blast that blinded the imager completely. 

When the machinery compensated and returned to focus on the scene, there was nothing left of the two men, just piles of clothing, a rumpled bed, and the journal Thoth had left behind. 

That book was now in a stasis chamber, preserved forever, but copies had been made of the text, published and handed out everywhere. 

Kyros handed Matoskah a small leather-bound book of Thoth’s wisdom, with an identical one for Zaki. 

“Will you read to us, boys?” Juro asked quietly. 

The holoviewer went off, and Matoskah swallowed down his tears.  He wiped his face on the hem of his tunic, smoothed it down over his thighs again, and stood up with the book.  He opened it up at random, chose a passage, faced his audience and began to read. 

 _“True enlightenment is the closest you can come to living life as a child,”_ he said with a shaky voice, his eyes scanning farther down the page for another brief verse. 

 _“Everyone is beautiful when they’re wearing a smile.”_  

Zaki chose a shorter passage.  _“Work hard.”_  

He turned the page and found another.  _“Love yourself, first and most.”_

_“If you’ve done it right,”_ read Matoskah, _“being an adult is much more fun than being a child.”_  

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, searching for another group of words that caught his attention.  _“Treat people as if they already were what they should be.”_  

 _“Keep a log of the wonders you experience each day,”_ added Kyros from memory. 

He stood up, gazing fondly down at his sons with a smile.  _“Never leave home without a sense of humor.”_  

 _“Follow your heart’s desire, and it will lead you to great adventures,”_ recited Juro, standing beside his husband and taking his hand with love in his eyes.  _“You learn to love others by how you love yourself.”_  

 _“Make ‘simple’ a way of life,”_ said another voice. 

 _“Love gives us purpose,”_ called another. 

Then, _“Learn to spell.”_

_“Never end a sentence with a preposition.”_

Round and round the circle the words from the book were quoted, until finally, the group fell silent.  

Matoskah looked into his book one last time, and with a clear voice, he read, _“Nothing can prepare you for love.”_

He thought about Jack and Daniel, about Thoth and Meretseger, and how much they had loved each other.  He could feel its distant echo inside him as he closed the little book. 

He lifted his eyes to his fathers’ faces, and for a moment – _just a moment_ – he felt as if the Honored Couple had somehow magically reappeared, reached inside him, and given him a hug. 

“Happy Union Day,” he whispered to his fathers.  He turned and hugged Zaki, who hugged him back.   

“Let’s eat,” said Zaki, stomach grumbling against Matoskah’s belly.  

Everyone laughed and Kyros ruffled Zaki’s fair hair.  “That’s about as simple as it gets,” he commented happily.  “I think the Honored Ones will be pleased, as they sit on their fluffy white clouds.  _Especially_ Jack.” 

“Especially Jack,” agreed Juro.  He kissed his husband, and the two men led their sons and guests to a bountifully laden table to enjoy the feast celebrating a long, difficult journey that had started thousands of years back in the past, and now stretched out before them without end. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ** If you want to read what happened to Daniel during the time loop, I've written it as a separate fic since this is all from Jack's POV. The title is "Daniel's Loop". It's not necessary to read it; this story is complete. I just had to go for ALL the angst because I like to torture myself. :-D
> 
> Second story in this series: Unguarded  
> Third story: The Quiet One  
> Fourth story: Passion  
> Fifth and final story: The Book of Thoth


End file.
